Lendo Harry Potter 3
by Manas Perdidas BGG
Summary: Continuação de Lendo Harry Potter 1 e 2. Alice, Dorcas, Lene, Sirius, Remus, James, Frank, Lily, Regulus, Snape, Fred, George, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Ron e Hermione leem o livro. Junto com Alex, Lissy e Josh.
1. O Correio Coruja

**Capítulo 1 - O correio coruja**

Todos estavam reunidos já, animados com a ideia de começar o terceiro livro. Menos os que sabiam sobre a prisão de Sirius.

\- Sirius... – Harry hesitou. Como dizer ao seu padrinho que ele seria preso por um crime que ele não cometeu?

\- O que, filhote? – perguntou Sirius divertido.

\- Eu preciso falar com você... Em particular – falou Harry, tensamente e se levantou do seu lugar.

\- E o livro? – perguntou Dorcas.

\- Depois, Do – falou Lene, pressentindo que não vinha boa coisa.

Harry e Sirius saíram da sala sem dizer mais nada.

\- Sirius... Eu... Preciso te avisar de uma coisa – Harry falou nervosamente, tentando colocar as ideias no lugar.

\- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado. Ele sabia que era algo muito ruim, mas também sabiam que ele era mais forte do que as pessoas jamais iriam imaginar.

\- No meu terceiro ano, todos achavam que você tinha sido cometido um crime. Você estava preso há 12 anos, mas conseguiu escapar da prisão – contou rapidamente Harry.

Sirius ficou pálido, mas não disse nada. Não era como se houvesse algo que pudesse ser feito e ele não iria se abater por algo que não podia ser mudado. Ele também sentia que ele podia chorar se pensasse demais sobre isso e não queria o fazer.

\- É só isso?

Harry hesitou. Ele não achava que seria uma boa ideia contar a Sirius que ele achava que ele tinha traído os Potters. Sirius estava controlado demais.

\- Sim – falou e deixou Sirius ali sozinho por alguns minutos.

A sala já estava quieta quando Sirius voltou. Todos tinham perdido a animação de ler esse livro.

**Harry Potter era um menino bastante fora do comum em muitas coisas.**

\- Acho que todos concordamos nisso - riu Regulus.

**Para começar, ele detestava as férias de verão mais do que qualquer outra época do ano. **

\- Ok, definitivamente estranho – concordou Sirius, ignorando porque o seu afilhado odiava a s férias.

**Depois, ele realmente queria fazer seus deveres de casa, **

\- Isso não parece com você – provocou Hermione.

**mas era obrigado a fazê-los escondido, na calada da noite.**

Lily suspirou. Ela estava revoltada com a irmã. Ela achava que Petunia era mais do que isso.

**E, além de tudo, também era bruxo.**

\- E o que isso tem de errado? – perguntou Ginny.

\- Bem... Bruxos não são tão comuns assim – falou Harry.

\- São mais do que você pensa – falou James.  
**Era quase meia-noite e Harry estava deitado de bruços na cama, as cobertas puxadas por cima da cabeça como uma barraca, uma lanterna em uma das mãos e um grande livro encadernado em couro**

\- Lendo? – Hermione arregalou os olhos e Harry corou.

**(História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot),**

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares, se lembrando da falsa Batilda.

\- De todas as matérias, você escolhe essa? – gemeu James.

Lily deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

**aberto e apoiado no travesseiro. Harry correu a ponta da caneta de pena de águia pela página, franzindo a testa, à procura de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a escrever sua redação, **_**"A queima de bruxas no século XIV foi totalmente despropositada — discuta".**_

\- Isso é muito fácil – Fred revirou os olhos.  
**A caneta pousou no alto de um parágrafo que pareceu a Harry promissor. Ele empurrou os óculos redondos para a ponta do nariz, aproximou a lanterna do livro e leu:**

\- Agora teremos que ler sobre isso? – reclamou Alex e levou um tapa de Lissy.

Marlene sorriu para os dois.  
_**Os que não são bruxos (mais comumente conhecidos pelo nome de trouxas) tinham muito medo da magia na época Medieval, mas não tinham muita capacidade para reconhecê-la.**_

Snape revirou os olhos.

_**Nas raras ocasiões em que apanhavam um bruxo ou uma bruxa de verdade, a sentença de queimá-los na fogueira não produzia o menor efeito.**_

\- Ainda bem.

_**O bruxo, ou bruxa, executava um Feitiço para Congelar Chamas e depois fingia gritar de dor, enquanto sentia uma cocegazinha suave e prazerosa. De fato, Wendelin a Esquisita gostava tanto de ser queimada na fogueira que se deixou apanhar nada menos que quarenta e sete vezes, sob vários disfarces.**_

\- Entendemos porque ela é esquisita.**  
Harry prendeu a caneta entre os dentes e passou a mão embaixo do travesseiro à procura do tinteiro e de um rolo de pergaminho.**

\- Isso que é desorganização – riu Sirius.  
**Devagar e com muito cuidado, retirou a tampa do tinteiro, molhou a pena e começou a escrever, parando de vez em quando para escutar, porque se algum dos Dursley, a caminho do banheiro, ouvisse sua pena arranhando o pergaminho, ele provavelmente ia acabar trancafiado no armário embaixo da escada pelo resto do verão.**

\- Eu realmente odeio eles – falou James, friamente. Era agoniante ver o que eles tinham feito para o seu o filho. A única coisa que os faziam ainda serem capazes de respirar era o fato que eles eram a família de Lily.**  
A família Dursley, que morava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, 4, era o motivo pelo qual Harry jamais aproveitava as férias de verão.**

\- Ou a vida de forma geral – rosnou Lily. Ela era incapaz de acreditar no que a irmã dela tinha feito com o próprio sobrinho.

**Tio Vernon, tia Petunia e o filho deles, Dudley, eram os únicos parentes vivos de Harry. **

\- Não mais – sorriu Harry.

**Eram trouxas e tinham uma atitude muito medieval com relação à magia. Os pais de Harry, já falecidos,**

Harry lançou um olhar para os pais.

**que tinham sido bruxos, nunca eram mencionados sob o teto dos Dursley. Durante anos, tia Petunia e tio Vernon tinham alimentado esperanças de que, se oprimissem Harry o máximo possível, seriam capazes de acabar com a magia que houvesse nele. **

\- O que é extremamente idiota – apontou Frank.

**Para sua fúria, tinham fracassado. Agora, viviam aterrorizados que alguém pudesse descobrir que Harry passara a maior parte dos últimos dois anos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.**

\- Ninguém tem como saber – Alice revirou os olhos.

**O máximo que podiam fazer, porém, era trancar os livros de feitiços, a varinha, o caldeirão e a vassoura de Harry no início das férias de verão e proibir que o menino falasse com os vizinhos.**

\- Pelo menos isso – falou Josh.

\- Não era como se eu fosse querer falar com os meus vizinhos mesmo – falou Harry, tentando aliviar o clima pesado.**  
A separação dos seus livros de feitiços tinha sido um verdadeiro problema para Harry, porque os professores em Hogwarts tinham passado muitos deveres para as férias. **

\- E depois ficou pior – resmungou Ron.

**Uma redação, particularmente espinhosa, sobre poções redutoras fora pedida pelo professor de quem Harry menos gostava, o Profº. Snape, **

Snape fez uma careta.

\- Desculpe – pediu Harry.

\- Tudo bem.

**que ficaria encantado de ter uma desculpa para castigá-lo com um mês de detenção. **

\- Não vou mentir, eu ficaria – falou Snape, mas se referido ao "Snape do futuro".

**Por isso Harry tinha aproveitado uma oportunidade que surgira na primeira semana de férias. **

\- Esse é o meu garoto – falou James.

**Quando tio Vernon, tia Petunia e Dudley foram ao jardim admirar o novo carro da companhia a serviço do tio Vernon (em altas vozes para que toda a rua o visse), **

Todos fizeram caretas, reprovando a idiote deles.

**Harry desceu silenciosamente as escadas, arrombou a fechadura do armário sob a escada, apanhou alguns livros e os escondeu em seu quarto. **

\- Estamos orgulhosos – falaram os gêmeos juntos, sorrindo para Harry.

\- Obrigado. Tá no sangue – Harry respondeu e os marotos sorriram orgulhosos.

**Desde que não deixasse manchas de tinta nos lençóis, os Dursley não precisariam saber que ele estava estudando magia à noite.**

Lily deu de ombros, nem ela poderia reclamar disso. Ele estava fazendo isso para aprender.

\- Isso prova que você é mesmo filho de Lily e James – riu Marlene – Você fez algo a cara de James, mas para um propósito que Lily usaria.**  
Harry tomava muito cuidado para evitar problemas com seus tios no momento, pois eles já estavam bastante mal-humorados com o sobrinho, **

\- E quando não?

**só porque o menino recebera um telefonema de um coleguinha bruxo uma semana depois de entrar em férias.**

\- Quem ligou?  
**Ron Weasley,**

\- Ok, por que logo ele? – resmungou Ginny.

\- Ei! – brigou Ron.

\- Você é péssimo com essas coisas – respondeu a irmã.

**que era um dos melhores amigos de Harry em Hogwarts, descendia de uma família em que todos eram bruxos.**

\- Me diga alguma coisa que eu não sei – resmungou Alex, entediado.  
**Isto significava que ele sabia um montão de coisas que Harry desconhecia, mas Ron jamais usara um telefone antes. **

\- Mas não é difícil usar um – respondeu Hermione.

**E, por azar, fora o tio Vernon que atendera a ligação.**

\- Harry, eu acho que alguém jogou uma maldição em tu só pode – falou Dorcas – Que azar.**  
— Vernon Dursley.  
Harry que, por acaso, se achava na sala àquela hora, gelou ao ouvir a voz do amigo responder.  
— ALÔ! ALÔ! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? QUERIA... FALAR COM... O... HARRY... POTTER!  
Ron gritou **

\- Você não pode ser normal, não é? - repreendeu a namorada.

**com tanta força que tio Vernon deu um salto e afastou o fone a mais de um palmo da orelha com uma expressão em que se misturavam a fúria e o susto.**

\- Dessa vez, eu ainda entendo o trouxa um pouco – disse Regulus e deu de ombros quando todos o encaram – Eu não gosto de pessoas gritando comigo, vocês gostam?  
**— QUEM É QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? — berrou ele em direção ao bocal. — QUEM É VOCÉ?**

\- Um fantasma.  
**— Ron... WEASLEY! — berrou Ron em resposta, como se ele e tio Vernon estivessem falando de extremidades opostas de um campo de futebol.**

Lily colocou a mão no rosto, para conter o temperamento dela.  
**— SOU... UM AMIGO... DE... HARRY... DA ESCOLA...**

\- Melhorou tudo agora – ironizou Sirius, irritado. Seu afilhado iria se ferrar por causa disso.  
**Os olhinhos de tio Vernon se viraram para Harry, que estava pregado no chão.  
— NÃO TEM NENHUM HARRY POTTER AQUI! **

\- Mentir é feio – brincou Dorcas.

Harry fechou a cara, lembrando-se de Umbridge. Cerrou os punhos, sentindo a raiva cresce dentro de si. Ele odiava aquela vaca. Olhou para a sua mão e as palavras continuavam gravadas ali "não devo contar mentiras" e ele lembrava da dor como se tivessem sido feito ontem. A única diferença era que agora era menos visível que antes, a pessoa teria que estar procurando para ver.

\- Harry? Tudo bem? – perguntou Regulus baixo.

\- Sim – mentiu Harry.

O outro mandou um olhar dizendo claramente que não acreditava nele, mas não insistiu. Agradeceu a Regulus por isso.

— **vociferou ele, agora segurando o fone com o braço esticado, como se receasse que o aparelho pudesse explodir.**

\- É fisicamente impossível que isso exploda agora sem nada acontecer – falou Remus.

— **NÃO SEI DE QUE ESCOLA VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO! NUNCA MAIS TORNE A LIGAR PARA CÁ! FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA FAMÍLIA!  
E atirou o fone no gancho como se estivesse se livrando de uma aranha venenosa.**

Ron fez uma careta.  
**A briga que se seguiu foi uma das piores da vida de Harry.**

\- Desculpe, Harry.

\- Tudo bem. Você não sabia.

\- Nós nunca sabemos – rebateu Hermione irritada – Você precisa nos contar as coisas para evitarmos e...

\- Hermione, isso é passado – interrompeu Harry. Ele não queria ninguém falando disso.  
**— COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A DAR ESTE NÚMERO PARA GENTE COMO... GENTE COMO VOCÊ! **

\- Dando...

— **berrara tio Vernon, salpicando Harry de cuspe.  
Ron obviamente percebera que metera Harry em uma encrenca, porque não telefonou mais. **

\- Obrigado por isso.

**A outra grande amiga de Harry em Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampouco o procurara. **

Hermione deu um sorriso culpado.

**O menino suspeitava que Ron tinha avisado à amiga para não telefonar, o que era uma pena, porque Hermione, a bruxa mais inteligente da turma deles, **

Hermione corou.

**tinha pais trouxas, sabia usar o telefone perfeitamente bem e provavelmente teria o bom senso de não dizer que frequentava Hogwarts.  
**\- Verdade – concordou a morena.

**Com isso, Harry não ouvira uma única palavra de nenhum dos seus amigos de bruxaria durante cinco longas semanas,**

\- Vocês podiam ter mandado uma carta, não teria problema.

\- Não tínhamos certeza disso e poderia piorar tudo.

**e este verão estava saindo quase tão ruim quanto o anterior. **

\- Animador.

**Havia apenas uma coisinha que melhorara — depois de jurar que não iria usar sua coruja para remeter cartas aos amigos, Harry tivera permissão de soltar Edwiges, à noite. **

Alice sorriu.

**Tio Vernon concordara com isso diante da barulheira que o bicho aprontava quando ficava preso na gaiola o tempo todo.**

Dorcas parecia prestes a comentar alguma coisa, mas desistiu.  
**Harry terminou de escrever sobre Wendelin, a Esquisita e parou mais uma vez para escutar. O silêncio da casa às escuras só era interrompido pelos roncos sonoros e distantes do seu enorme primo, Dudley.**

Apesar de não saber o que achar de Dudley, Harry tinha certeza de uma coisa: Ele não sentia falta nenhuma dos roncos do primo.  
**Deve ser muito tarde, pensou Harry. Seus olhos comichavam de cansaço. Talvez terminasse a redação na noite seguinte...  
Ele repôs a tampa do tinteiro; puxou uma fronha velha debaixo da cama; guardou dentro a lanterna, a História da magia, a redação, a caneta e a tinta; Levantou-se da cama e escondeu tudo sob uma tábua solta do soalho debaixo da cama.**

\- Meu menino – sorriu James.  
**Em seguida, pôs-se em pé, esticou¬-se e verificou a hora no despertador luminoso sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira.**

\- Por que você precisa de um despertador? Não vai ter nada pra fazer no outro dia mesmo.  
**Era uma hora da manhã. Harry sentiu uma contração engraçada na barriga. Fizera treze anos de idade havia uma hora e não tinha se dado conta disso.**

Todos começaram a dar parabéns para Harry, ignorando o fato que isso fora há anos.**  
Mas outra coisa fora do comum em Harry é que ele não ligava nem um pouco para os seus aniversários.**

\- Mas obrigado por me desejarem feliz aniversário – acrescentou ele para não ser um total estraga prazeres.

**Nunca recebera um cartão de aniversário na vida. **

Todos pareciam abalados com essa informação.

**Os Dursley não tinham dado a mínima atenção aos doze últimos e ele não tinha razão alguma para supor que fossem se lembrar deste agora.**

\- Mas quem liga para eles? – tentou Harry.  
**Harry atravessou o quarto escuro, passou pela espaçosa gaiola vazia de Edwiges e foi abrir a janela. Debruçou-se no peitoril, achando gostoso o ar fresco da noite que batia em seu rosto depois de ter passado tanto tempo debaixo das cobertas. Fazia duas noites que Edwiges andava fora. Mas Harry não estava preocupado — a coruja já ficara fora tanto tempo assim antes.**

\- E ela é bem inteligente – falou Alice.

**Mas o garoto desejou que ela voltasse logo —, era a única criatura na casa que não se esquivava quando o via.**

Lily e James, assim como os demais, precisaram se aclamar.  
**Harry, embora continuasse pequeno e magricela para sua idade, crescera alguns centímetros desde o ano anterior. Seus cabelos muito pretos, porém, continuavam como sempre tinham sido — teimosamente despenteados, por mais que ele fizesse. **

\- Eu gosto deles assim – elogiou Ginny e sorriu para o namorado.

**Os olhos por trás das lentes eram verde vivo, e na testa havia, claramente visível através dos cabelos, uma cicatriz fina, em forma de raio.**

Harry fez uma careta.  
**De todas as coisas fora do comum em Harry, essa cicatriz era a mais extraordinária de todas. Não era, como tinham fingido os Dursley durante dez anos, uma lembrança do acidente de carro que matara seus pais, **

Rosnados.

\- Essa mentira sempre foi muito cruel.

**porque Lily e James Potter não tinham morrido em um acidente de carro. **

\- Claro que não.

**Tinham sido assassinados, assassinados pelo bruxo das trevas mais temido do mundo nos últimos cem anos, Lord Voldemort.**

Todos ficaram terrivelmente quietos, lembrando do que podia acontecer se eles não impedissem Voldemort.

**Harry escapara desse mesmo atentado com uma simples cicatriz na testa, no lugar em que o feitiço do bruxo, em vez de matá-lo, tinha se voltado contra o próprio feiticeiro. Quase morto, Voldemort fugira...  
Mas Harry voltara a defrontar com ele outra vez em Hogwarts.**

\- Um local que devia ser seguro – rosnou Regulus. Ele ainda não aceitava que Dumbledore não sabia quem Voldemort era. Como o outro podia ser tão cego?

**Ao se recordar do último encontro, ali parado à janela escura, Harry teve de admitir que era uma sorte ter chegado ao seu décimo terceiro aniversário vivo.**

\- E talento.

\- Você está vivo porque merece viver, Potter, me escute – Ginny estava irritada com Harry. Quem ele era para falar da própria vida assim – Você está vivo porque o mundo decidiu que você era importante. Porque é para estar. Porque você faria falta para todos os seus amigos. Para mim. Porque te amamos.

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

\- Eu sei – o que os outros não entendiam era que Harry não podia parar de se culpar por todos os outros que morreram por ele, no lugar dele. Ele não era capaz de superar isso.**  
Examinou o céu estrelado à procura de um sinal de Edwiges, voando ao seu encontro talvez com um rato morto pendurado no bico, contando receber elogios. Mas ao olhar distraidamente por cima dos telhados, Harry demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava vendo.**

\- Será um carro voador? – riu Sirius se lembrando do segundo ano.  
**Recortado contra a lua dourada, e sempre crescendo, vinha um bicho estranhamente torto voando em sua direção. Harry ficou muito quieto esperando o bicho descer. Por uma fração de segundo ele hesitou, a mão no trinco da janela, pensando se devia fechá-la.**

\- Provavelmente.

**Mas, nessa hora o bicho esquisito sobrevoou um lampião da Rua dos Alfeneiros e Harry identificando o que era, saltou para o lado.  
Pela janela entraram três corujas, duas delas segurando uma terceira que parecia desmaiada.**

\- Isso é uma cena diferente do normal.

**Pousaram com um ruído fofo na cama do menino e a coruja do meio, que era grande e cinzenta, tombou para o lado, imóvel. Trazia um grande pacote amarrado às pernas.**

\- Coitada – falou Alice.  
**Harry reconheceu a coruja desmaiada na mesma hora — seu nome era Errol e pertencia à família Weasley.**

\- Vocês deviam ter dado o pacote para outra coruja.

**O menino correu para a cama, desamarrou os barbantes que envolviam as pernas de Errol, soltou o pacote e, em seguida, levou a coruja para a gaiola de Edwiges. Errol abriu um olho lacrimejante, deu um pio fraquinho de agradecimento e desatou a beber água em grandes sorvos.**

\- Não acredito que vocês a deixaram voar sabendo como ela estava – falou Alice irritada para os Weasley, que resolveram não encarar a fúria da menina.  
**Harry se virou para as corujas restantes. Uma delas, a fêmea grande, branca como a neve, era a sua Edwiges. Ela também trazia um pacote e parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. **

Regulus deu um sorriso de lado.

**Deu uma bicadinha carinhosa em Harry quando ele soltou sua carga, depois saiu voando pelo quarto para se juntar a Errol.**

\- Eu amo a sua coruja – Alice sorriu e Harry sorriu de volta.  
**Harry não reconheceu a terceira coruja, um belo espécime pardo, mas soube imediatamente de onde viera, porque além de trazer o terceiro pacote, ela trazia uma carta com o escudo de Hogwarts.**

\- Hogwarts? – questionou Snape.

\- Hagrid – Lily respondeu simplesmente.  
**Quando Harry acabou de aliviá-la de sua carga, ela sacudiu as penas, cheia de si, **

\- Coruja metida.

**abriu as asas e saiu voando pelo céu noturno.  
O menino sentou-se na cama e apanhou o pacote de Errol, rasgou o papel pardo e encontrou um presente embrulhado em ouro, primeiro cartão de aniversário de sua vida. **

Lily controlou a tristeza que sentia.

**Com os dedos trêmulos, ele abriu o envelope. Caíram dois papéis — uma carta e um recorte de jornal.  
O recorte fora visivelmente tirado do jornal dos bruxos, o Profeta Diário, porque as pessoas nas fotos em preto e branco estavam se mexendo. Harry apanhou o recorte, alisou-o e leu.**

_**FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA GANHA GRANDE PRÊMIO  
Arthur Weasley chefe da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas no Ministério da Magia, ganhou o Grande Prêmio Anual da Loteria do Profeta Diário.**_

\- Isso é ótimo – sorriram os marotos, apesar de não conhecerem Arthur direito e o prêmio provavelmente não ser muito alto (não significaria nada para James e Sirius) ele era bem legal com Harry._**  
A Sra. Weasley, encantada, declarou ao Profeta Diário:  
"Vamos gastar o ouro em uma viagem de férias ao Egito, onde nosso filho mais velho, Bill, trabalha para o Banco Gringotes como desfazedor de feitiços."  
A família Weasley vai passar um mês no Egito, de onde voltará no início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola que cinco dos seus filhos ainda frequentam.**_

\- Que ótimo – falou Lissy.  
**Harry examinou a foto em movimento, e um sorriso espalhou-se em seu rosto ao ver os nove Weasley acenando freneticamente para ele, diante de uma enorme pirâmide.**

\- Esse dia foi ótimo – falaram os Weasleys sonhadores.

**A Sra. Weasley, pequena e gorducha, o Sr. Weasley, alto e um pouco careca, os seis filhos e filha, todos (embora a foto em preto e branco não mostrasse) com flamejantes cabelos vermelhos. **

\- O que é muito improvável, geneticamente falando – disse Remus e todos o ignoraram.

**Bem no meio da foto se achava Ron, alto e desengonçado com o seu rato de estimação, Perebas, no ombro e o braço passado pelas costas da irmã, Ginny. **

\- De olho em Ginny já? – Sirius falou malicioso.

\- SIRIUS!

**Harry não conseguia pensar em ninguém que merecesse mais ganhar um monte de ouro do que os Weasley, que eram gente muito fina e extremamente pobre. Ele apanhou a carta de Ron e a desdobrou.**

_**Caro Harry,  
Feliz aniversário!**_

Todos sorriram, felizes com o primeiro aniversário razoável de Harry.  
_**Olhe, estou muito arrependido daquele telefonema. Espero que os trouxas não tenham engrossado com você. Perguntei ao papai e ele acha que eu não devia ter gritado.**_

\- O Sr. Weasley está certo – falou Hermione_**.  
O Egito é incrível. **_

\- Realmente é – falaram Sirius e Regulus juntos.

\- Vocês já foram para o Egito? – todos perguntaram surpresos, inclusive os marotos.

\- Eu tinha nove anos e Regulus sete – Sirius deu de ombros. Foi antes dos pais dele decidirem que Sirius não era mais digno de nada bom.

\- Eu fui de novo ano passado e é melhor do que eu me lembrava – confessou Regulus. Ele evitou dizer que Walburga o levou para lá para esquecer que Sirius tinha fugido de casa, só traria culpa ao irmão.

\- Eu queria ter ido de novo – Sirius respondeu, mas sabia que nunca viajaria de novo com o resto da família.

\- Por que você nunca falou nada? – perguntaram James e Remus.

\- Nunca surgiu o assunto – mentiu Sirius. A verdade era que odiava lembrar da sua vida de antes de Hogwarts, era doloroso.

_**Bill nos levou para ver os túmulos e você não ia acreditar nos feitiços que os velhos bruxos egípcios lançavam neles. Mamãe não quis deixar a Ginny ver o último. Só continha esqueletos mutantes de trouxas que violaram o túmulo e acabaram com duas cabeças e outras esquisitices.  
Nem consegui acreditar quando o papai ganhou a Loteria do Profeta Diário. Setecentos galeões! A maior parte foi gasta nesta viagem, mas eles vão me comprar uma varinha nova para o próximo ano letivo.**_

\- Ainda bem – todos suspiram aliviados. Apesar de ter sido útil que a varinha estivesse ruim era mais seguro uma normal.  
**Harry lembrava-se bem demais do dia em que a velha varinha de Ron se partira. **

\- Todos lembramos.

**Acontecera quando o carro em que os dois voaram para Hogwarts batera de encontro a uma árvore nos jardins da escola.**

Remus deu um sorriso culpado. O salgueiro lutador fora colocado para ele.  
**  
****Estaremos de volta uma semana antes do ano letivo começar e vamos a Londres comprar minha varinha e os livros da escola.  
Alguma chance de nos encontrarmos lá? Não deixe os trouxas arrasarem você!  
Faça uma força para ir a Londres, Ron.  
P.S. Percy agora é monitor-chefe. Recebeu a carta de nomeação na semana passada.**

Os Weasleys, Neville e Hermione reviraram os olhos.  
**  
Harry tornou a admirar a foto. Percy, que estava no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, parecia muito cheio de si. Prendera o distintivo de monitor chefe no fez que usava num ângulo elegante sobre os cabelos bem penteados, seus óculos de aros de tartaruga faiscavam ao sol do Egito.**

Harry fez uma careta. Ele não gostava muito de Percy.  
**Harry voltou então sua atenção para o presente e o desembrulhou.**

\- Só agora? – perguntou Neville.  
**Dentro havia um objeto que parecia um pequenino pião de vidro. Debaixo, mais um bilhete de Ron.**

**Harry — Isto é um "bisbilhoscópio" de bolso. Dizem que quando tem alguma coisa suspeita por perto, ele acende e gira.**

\- Eficaz.  
**Bill falou que é porcaria que vendem a bruxos turistas e que não é confiável porque ontem, durante o jantar, ficou acendendo o tempo todo. Mas ele não percebeu que Fred e George tinham posto besouros na sopa dele.**

\- Culpados – os gêmeos falaram dramaticamente enquanto a sala ria.  
**Tchau,  
Ron.**

Harry pôs o bisbilhoscópio em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, onde o pião ficou parado, equilibrado sobre a ponta, refletindo os ponteiros luminosos do despertador. O menino admirou-o feliz por alguns segundos, então apanhou o pacote que Edwiges lhe trouxera.  
Dentro deste também havia um presente embrulhado, um cartão e uma carta, desta vez de Hermione.

A menina sorriu.  
**  
****Caro Harry,  
Ron me escreveu contando o telefonema que deu para o seu tio Vernon. Espero que você esteja bem.  
Estou de férias na França**

\- Que chique – Marlene sorriu para a morena.

\- Como é lá? Sempre tive vontade de ir para lá – falou Dorcas.

\- Lá é ótimo – Hermione concordou.

**neste momento e não sabia como ia mandar o meu presente para você — e se eles abrissem o pacote na alfândega?—, mas então a Edwiges apareceu! **

Alice sorriu. A coruja era muito mais inteligente que a maioria.

**Acho que ela queria garantir que você recebesse alguma coisa no seu aniversário, para variar comprei o seu presente pelo reembolso coruja; vi um anúncio no Profeta Diário (mandei entregar o jornal no meu endereço de férias; é tão bom continuar em dia com o que está acontecendo no mundo dos bruxos).**

\- Joga na cara, Hermione – riu Harry.  
**Você viu a foto de Ron com a família que saiu no jornal na semana passada? Aposto que ele está aprendendo um monte de coisas. Estou com inveja — os bruxos do Egito antigo são fascinantes.**

\- Mas a França também é um ótimo lugar – replicou Remus.

Hermione assentiu.**  
Aqui também tem histórias de bruxaria locais interessantes.  
Reescrevi todo o meu trabalho de História da Magia para incluir algumas coisas que descobri.**

\- Você é estranha – falou Alice, mas riu.  
**Espero que não fique grande demais — são dois rolos de pergaminho a mais do que o Profº. Binns pediu. **

\- Ok, percebemos que você é esforçada – falou Lissy.

Hermione corou.

**Ron diz que vai a Londres na última semana de férias. Você também vai poder ir? Será que sua tia e seu tio vão deixar? Espero realmente que possa. Se não, a gente se vê no Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 1º de setembro!  
Afetuosamente,  
Hermione.  
P.S. Ron contou que Percy virou monitor-chefe. Aposto como ele está realmente satisfeito. Quem não parece ter gostado é o Ron.**

Ron corou.  
**  
Harry deu risadas enquanto punha a carta de Hermione de lado **

\- Você estava rindo da minha carta? – Hermione estreitou os olhos.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum – mentiu.

\- Estou de olho, Sr. Potter – brincou.

**e apanhava o presente. Era muito pesado. Conhecendo a amiga, ele teve certeza de que seria um livrão cheio de feitiços complicados, mas não era. Seu coração deu um enorme salto quando ele rasgou o papel de embrulho e viu um belo estojo de couro preto, com dizeres em letras prateadas: ****Estojo para manutenção de vassouras.**

\- Ótimo presente – elogiou James.  
**— Uau, Hermione! — exclamou Harry baixinho, **

Hermione sorriu para o amigo.

**abrindo o estojo para ver dentro.  
Havia um frasco grande de líquido para polir cabos, uma tesoura prateada e reluzente para aparar cerdas, uma pequena bússola para prender na vassoura em viagens longas e um manual "Faça a manutenção da sua vassoura".**

Os jogadores de Quadribol estavam babando na descrição.  
**À exceção dos amigos, o que Harry mais sentia falta de Hogwarts era o Quadribol, **

\- Claro. Quadribol é vida – falou Sirius e James concordou.

**o esporte mais popular do mundo mágico — extremamente arriscado, **

Lily fez uma careta.

**muito excitante,**

Regulus sorriu. Isso era verdade.

**que se jogava montado em uma vassoura. Harry, por acaso, era um ótimo jogador de Quadribol: **

\- O melhor – corrigiu Ginny sorrindo.

**fora o menino mais novo do século a ser escolhido para um time da casa em Hogwarts.**

\- Convencido – brincou Lene.

**Uma das coisas que Harry mais prezava na vida era sua vassoura de corrida, uma Nimbus 2000. **

Os Weasleys, Neville e Hermione mandaram olhares de pena para Harry.  
**Harry pôs o estojo de couro de lado e apanhou o último embrulho.  
Reconheceu os garranchos no papel pardo do embrulho na mesma hora: eram de Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts. **

James, Remus, Sirius e Lily sorriram. Eles adoravam Hagrid.

**Ele rasgou o papel de embrulho externo e viu um pedacinho de alguma coisa em couro verde, mas antes que conseguisse desfazê-lo direito, o embrulho estremeceu de um modo estranho e o que havia dentro se fechou com um estalo — como se a coisa tivesse mandíbulas.**

\- A coisa está viva? – perguntou Dorcas assustada.

Neville lançou um olhar para Harry, suspeitando que já sabia o que presente era. Harry acenou confirmando.  
**Harry congelou. Sabia que Hagrid jamais lhe mandaria uma coisa perigosa de propósito,**

James concordou.

**mas, por outro lado, seu amigo não tinha a visão de uma pessoa normal sobre o que era perigoso. **

\- Hagrid é... diferente – falou Alice.

**Todos sabiam que Hagrid já fizera amizade com aranhas gigantescas, **

Regulus conteve o impulso de comentar isso.

**mas nocivas, com cães de três cabeças **

\- Mas Canino é legal – falou Hermione.

**dados por gente que ele encontrara em bares, e contrabandeara ovos de dragão, **

\- Olha os esquemas – brincou Lene.

**um bicho ilegal,**

\- Não me diga.

**para dentro da cabana em que morava.  
Harry cutucou o embrulho, nervoso. A coisa tornou a se fechar com ruído. O garoto apanhou o abajur na mesa-de-cabeceira, agarrou-o com firmeza com uma das mãos e ergueu-o acima da própria cabeça, pronto para desferir uma pancada. **

\- Harry versão lutador: ativado – Sirius falou e todos riram.

**Então agarrou o resto do papel de embrulho com a outra mão e puxou.  
E a coisa caiu — um livro. **

\- Mas o quê? Um livro?

**Harry só teve tempo de reparar na bela capa, adornada com um título dourado, "O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros", antes do livro virar de lombada e começar a correr pela cama como um caranguejo esquisito.**

\- Coisas normais sabe – ironizou Regulus.  
**— Ah, ah — gemeu Harry.  
O livro caiu da cama com um barulho metálico e arrastou-se rápido pelo quarto. O menino o seguiu furtivamente. O livro foi se esconder no espaço escuro embaixo da escrivaninha.**

\- O que é esse livro afinal? – questionou Snape curioso.

\- Meu livro didático – gemeu Harry. Ainda não acreditava que aquele tenha sido o livro dele por um ano.

**Rezando para os Dursley não terem acordado, Harry ficou de quatro **

Sirius fez uma cara maliciosa.

**e tentou apanhá-lo.  
— Ai!  
O livro se fechou sobre sua mão e se afastou do menino se sacudindo e andando adernado sobre as capas.**

\- Ok, isso é estranho.  
**Harry saiu correndo, ainda agachado, e se atirou para frente conseguindo achatar o livro. Tio Vernon soltou um grunhido sonolento e alto no quarto ao lado.**

\- Não acorde – pediu Lissy, cruzando os dedos.  
**Edwiges e Errol observaram com interesse quando Harry abraçou com força o livro que se debatia, **

\- Só faltavam rir de mim – brincou Harry.  
**correu até a cômoda e pegou um cinto, com que o amarrou firmemente.**

\- Aleluia!

**O livro monstruoso estremeceu de raiva, mas não conseguiu mais se agitar e morder, então Harry atirou-o na cama e apanhou o cartão de Hagrid.**

\- Espero que ele explique alguma coisa – falou Josh.  
**  
**_**Caro Harry,  
Feliz aniversário.  
Achei que isto pudesse lhe ser útil no ano que vem.  
Não vou dizer mais nada aqui. Conto quando a gente se encontrar.**_

\- Misterioso.  
_**Espero que os trouxas estejam tratando você bem.**_

\- Não.  
_**Tudo de bom,  
Hagrid.**_

Pareceu a Harry um mau agouro que Hagrid pudesse achar que um livro que morde tivesse utilidade futura,

Regulus concordava.

**mas pôs o cartão do amigo ao lado do de Ron e Hermione, sorrindo mais satisfeito do que nunca. **

Todos sorriram.

**Agora só sobrava a carta de Hogwarts.  
Reparando que era bem mais grossa do que de costume, **

\- Hogsmeade – adivinhou Alex, sorrindo. Harry sorriu, concordando.

Todos ficaram felizes que agora pelo menos Harry poderia sair um pouco de Hogwarts.

**Harry abriu o envelope, puxou a primeira página do pergaminho de dentro e leu:**

_**Prezado Sr. Potter,  
Queira registrar que o novo ano letivo começará em 1º de setembro. O Expresso de Hogwarts partirá da estação de King's Cross, plataforma 9 e ½, às onze horas.  
Os alunos de terceiro ano têm permissão para visitar a aldeia de Hogsmeade em determinados fins de semana.**_

Os Marotos sorriam cúmplices. Eles não iam para lá só nos fins de semana.

_**Assim, queira entregar a autorização anexa ao seu pai ou guardião para que a assine.  
Estamos anexando, nesta oportunidade, a lista de livros para o próximo ano.  
Atenciosamente,  
Profª. McGonagall  
Vice-Diretora.**_

Harry tirou do envelope o formulário de autorização para ir a Hogsmeade e leu-o, mas já não sorria.

\- Por quê? – perguntou Frank.

**Seria maravilhoso visitar Hogsmeade nos fins de semana; ele sabia que era um povoado só de bruxos, em que nunca estivera.**

O sorriso de James desapareceu. Era horrível notar as pequenas coisas que ele fizera e que seu filho nunca pudera fazer.

**Mas como é que ia convencer o tio Vernon ou a tia Petunia a assinar o formulário?  
Ele olhou para o despertador. Eram agora duas horas da manhã.  
Decidindo que se preocuparia com o formulário de Hogsmeade quando acordasse, **

\- Melhor – falou Regulus, que estava com sono só de pensar em ir dormir as duas da manhã.

**Harry voltou para a cama e se esticou para riscar mais um dia no calendário que fizera para contar o tempo que faltava para regressar a Hogwarts.**

\- Estava quase voltando – sorriu Harry.  
**Tirou então os óculos e se deitou, de olhos abertos, de frente para os três cartões de aniversário.**

Sirius estava triste por Harry. Três cartões de aniversário não era muita coisa.  
**Mesmo sendo muito fora do comum, naquele momento Harry Potter se sentiu como todo mundo: **

\- Acho que foi a única vez na vida – brincou Fred.

**feliz, pela primeira vez na vida, porque era o dia do seu aniversário.**

James e Lily silenciosamente prometeram mudar isso.


	2. O Grande Erro de Tia Guida

N/Biaa: Cap quase todo escrito por Mila.

Eu sei que muita gente não gostou do fato de eu ter contado a Sirius e aos outros logo que ele era inocente. Mas eu tive que fazer isso porque: a) Nem Sirius nem os outros são burros e iriam achar que Neville, Ginny, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George e Harry sentariam de boa e conversariam com um assassino e b) Só seria maldade dos personagens não contarem a Sirius, não teria sentido eles esconderem isso.

Mas fiquem felizes, porque a parte dos Potters ele só vai descobrir depois.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - O grande erro de Tia Marge**

* * *

**Harry desceu para o café na manhã seguinte e já encontrou os três Dursley sentados à mesa. **

— Que visão para se ter logo cedo. — Fred disse.

**Estavam assistindo a uma televisão novinha em folha,**

A maioria dos bruxos da sala não sabia o que era essa tal de televisão, mas não perguntaram com medo da (longa e detalhada) explicação que Hermione, ou Lily, daria.

** um presente de boas-vindas para as férias de verão em casa de Dudley, que andara se queixando, em várias vozes, sobre a grande distância entre a geladeira e a televisão da sala. **

— Meu Deus, se meu filho fizesse isso eu não sei o que eu faria! — Hermione falou claramente exasperada. — Oh molequinho irritante!

— Nós não temos um filho, Hermione.

— Ah, cala boca, Ron.

**Dudley passara a maior parte do verão na cozinha, seus miúdos olhinhos de porco fixos na telinha e sua papada em cinco camadas balançando enquanto ele comia sem parar.**

— Que surpresa.**  
Harry sentou-se entre Dudley e tio Vernon, um homem grande e socado, com pescoço de menos e bigodes de mais. Longe de desejarem a Harry um feliz aniversário, os Dursley não deram qualquer sinal de que tinham reparado em sua entrada na cozinha, mas o menino estava mais do que acostumado com isso para se importar. **

James e Lily trocaram um olhar que prometia que eles iam mudar isso, custe o que custar, o filho deles não passariam por isso. Nem que eles tivessem que fazer um testamento dizendo que o Harry não iria acabar com a Petunia. Eles fariam qualquer coisa.

**Serviu-se de uma fatia de torrada e em seMarge olhou para o repórter na televisão, que já ia adiantado na transmissão de uma notícia sobre um fugitivo da prisão.  
_"Alertamos os nossos telespectadores de que Black está armado e é extremamente perigoso. Se alguém o avistar deverá ligar para o número do plantão de emergência imediatamente."_**

Sirius e Regulus se olharam.**  
— Nem precisa dizer quem ele é — riu-se tio Vernon, espiando o prisioneiro por cima do jornal. — Olhem só o estado dele, a imundice do desleixado! Olhem o cabelo dele!**

— Meu cabelo! O que houve com o meu cabelo? — perguntou Sirius, horrorizado. **  
E lançou um olhar de esguelha, maldoso, para Harry, cujos cabelos despenteados sempre tinham sido uma fonte de grande aborrecimento para o tio. **

— Hey! O cabelo incontrolável é uma marca dos Potter! — James disse.

**Comparado ao homem da televisão, porém, cujo rosto ossudo era emoldurado por um emaranhado que lhe chegava aos cotovelos, Harry se sentiu, na verdade, muito bem penteado.  
**— Aí, essa doeu, Harry.

**O repórter reaparecera.  
_"O Ministério da Agricultura e da Pesca irá anunciar hoje..."_  
— Espere aí! — berrou tio Vernon, olhando furioso para o repórter, — Você não disse de onde esse maníaco fugiu! De que adiantou o alerta? O louco pode estar passando na minha rua neste exato momento!  
**_Iria ser ótimo se um maníaco realmente acabasse com ele,_ pensou Snape.

**Tia Petunia, que era ossuda e tinha cara de cavalo, virou-se depressa e espiou com atenção pela janela da cozinha. Harry sabia que a tia simplesmente adoraria poder ligar para o telefone do plantão de emergência. **

— O que é a maior idiotice que eu ouvi. E olha que eu vivo com Lene — falou Dorcas.

**Era a mulher mais bisbilhoteira do mundo e passava a maior parte da vida espionando os vizinhos sem graça, que nunca faziam nada errado.  
— Quando é que eles vão aprender — exclamou tio Vernon, batendo na mesa com o punho grande e arroxeado — que a força é a única solução para gente assim?**

— Ele com toda certeza ta mais louco que o normal. — Dorcas falou.**  
— É verdade — concordou tia Petunia, que ainda procurava ver alguma coisa por entre a trepadeira do vizinho.**

— E ela ainda incoraja!**  
Tio Vernon terminou de beber a xícara de chá, deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso e acrescentou:  
— É melhor eu ir andando, Petunia. O trem de Marge chega às dez.  
Harry, cujos pensamentos andavam no andar de cima com o Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras, foi trazido de volta à terra com um tranco desagradável.**

— Pelo visto, você realmente odeia ela.

— Ódio é uma palavra fraca — murmurou Harry.**  
— Tia Marge? — o garoto deixou escapar. — É... Ela não está vindo para cá, está?  
Tia Marge era irmã de tio Vernon. **

— Tem mais de um no mundo?! — para a surpresa de todos foi Severus que fez o comentário, fazendo todos olharem confusos para ele — O quê?

**Embora não fosse um parente consanguíneo de Harry (cuja mãe fora irmã de tia Petunia),**

— Infelizmente.

** a vida inteira ele tinha sido obrigado a chamá-la de "tia". **

_Só para manter as aparências,_ pensou Harry sombriamente.

**Tia Marge morava no campo, em uma casa com um grande jardim, onde ela criava buldogues. Raramente se hospedava na Rua dos Alfeneiros, porque não conseguia suportar a ideia de se separar dos seus preciosos cachorros,**

— Que pena.

**mas cada uma de suas visitas permanecia horrivelmente nítida na cabeça de Harry.  
Na festa do quinto aniversário de Dudley, tia Marge tinha dado umas bengaladas nas canelas de Harry para impedi-lo de vencer o primo em uma brincadeira.**

— Filha da...

— James!

— O que? Lily, até você pode ver que essa ai é uma filha de uma profissional que ganha a vida fazendo favores de origem sexual!

**Alguns anos mais tarde, ela aparecera no Natal trazendo um robô computadorizado para Dudley e uma caixa de biscoitos de cachorro para Harry.**

— Mais provas.

** Na última visita, um ano antes do garoto entrar para Hogwarts, ele pisara sem querer o rabo do cachorro favorito da tia. Estripador perseguira Harry até o jardim e o acuara em cima de uma árvore, mas tia Marge se recusara a recolher o cachorro até depois da meia-noite. **

— Precisa de mais, Lily querida?

**A lembrança desse incidente ainda produzia lágrimas de riso nos olhos de Dudley.**

Regulus olhou para o livro com ódio. Ele ainda não acreditava no modo que Harry era tratado.  
**— Marge vai passar uma semana aqui — rosnou tio Vernon — e enquanto estamos nesse assunto — ele apontou um dedo gordo e ameaçador para Harry — precisamos acertar algumas coisas antes de eu sair para apanhá-la.  
Dudley fez ar de riso e desviou o olhar da televisão. Assistir a Harry ser maltratado pelo pai era sua diversão favorita.**

— Sádico filho da puta!

— Nós conseguimos adivinhar isso sozinhos, Sirius.**  
— Em primeiro lugar — rosnou tio Vernon —, você vai falar com bons modos quando se dirigir a Marge.  
— Tudo bem — disse Harry com amargura —, se ela fizer o mesmo quando se dirigir a mim.**

— Esse é meu filho — falou James e até Snape e Regulus tinham um sorrisinho no rosto.**  
— Em segundo lugar — continuou o tio, fingindo não ter ouvido a resposta de Harry —, como Marge não sabe nada da sua anormalidade,**

— Pessoa ignorante.

** não quero nenhuma... Nenhuma gracinha enquanto ela estiver aqui. Você vai se comportar, está me entendendo?**

— Ai como eu quero mostrar pra esse... Ser — Sirius acrescentou depois de ver o olhar de Lily — o quão "anormal" eu sou!**  
— Eu me comporto se ela se comportar — retrucou Harry entre dentes.  
— E em terceiro lugar — disse tio Vernon, seus olhinhos maldosos agora simples fendas na enorme cara púrpura — dissemos a Marge que você frequenta o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.**

Harry revirou os olhos. **  
— Quê?— berrou Harry.  
— E você vai sustentar essa história, moleque, ou vai se dar mal — cuspiu tio Vernon.  
**— Ou ele pode dizer a verdade e ser chamado de mentiroso — falou Hermione, amargamente.

**Harry ficou sentado ali, o rosto branco e furioso, encarando o tio Vernon, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. Tia Marge vinha fazer uma visita de uma semana — era o pior presente de aniversário que os Dursley já tinham lhe dado, incluindo nessa conta o par de meias velhas do tio.  
**— Essa mulher deve ser um monstro para você estar assim — comentou Frank.

**— Bom, Petunia — disse tio Vernon, levantando-se com esforço —, vou indo para a estação, então. Quer me acompanhar para dar um passeio, Dudoca?  
— Não — respondeu o menino, cuja atenção se voltara para a televisão agora que o pai acabara de ameaçar Harry.**

— Seu gordo de uma...

— SEM XINGAMENTOS FORTES AQUI.

— Calma, Lily.

— Não me mande ficar calma, Lene!**  
— O Dudinha tem que ficar elegante para receber a titia — disse tia Petunia, alisando os cabelos louros e espessos do filho. — Mamãe comprou para ele uma linda gravata-borboleta.**

Fred e George começaram a fazer sons de vômito.**  
Tio Vernon deu uma palmadinha no ombrão de porco de Dudley.  
— Vejo vocês daqui a pouco, então — disse ele, e saiu da cozinha.  
Harry que estivera sentado numa espécie de transe de horror, teve uma ideia repentina. **

— Essa ideia foi boa — falou Harry, orgulhoso, se lembrando da ideia que tivera.

**Abandonando a torrada, ele se levantou depressa e acompanhou o tio até a saída.  
Tio Vernon estava vestindo o paletó que usava no carro.  
— Eu não vou levar você — rosnou ele ao se virar e ver Harry observando-o.  
— Como se eu quisesse ir — disse Harry friamente. — Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.  
O tio mirou-o desconfiado.  
— Os alunos do terceiro ano em Hog... Na minha escola às vezes têm permissão para visitar o povoado próximo — disse Harry.  
— E daí? — retrucou o tio, tirando as chaves do carro de um gancho próximo à porta.  
— Preciso que o senhor assine o formulário de autorização — disse Harry depressa.  
— E por que eu iria fazer isso? — falou o tio com desdém.  
— Bom — respondeu Harry, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras — vai ser duro fingir para tia Marge que eu freqüento o Saint não sei das quantas... — E Harry ficou satisfeito de ouvir uma inconfundível nota de pânico em sua voz.**

— É isso ai, Harry!

— Mostra pra eles quem manda, Potter!**  
— Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis! — berrou.  
— Exatamente — disse Harry, encarando com toda a calma o rosto púrpura do tio. — É muita coisa para eu me lembrar. Tenho que parecer convincente, não é mesmo? E se eu, sem querer, deixar escapar alguma coisa?  
— Vou fazer picadinho de você, não é mesmo? — rugiu o tio, avançando para o sobrinho com o punho levantado.**

— Não se atreva a encostar um dedo no meu filho, seu porco! — Lily falou ficando tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

— Calma, mãe, já passou.

— Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa ir lá e dar uns sopapos nele pra ele aprender a nunca bater em uma pessoa indefesa!

** Mas Harry agüentou firme.  
— Fazer picadinho de mim não vai ajudar tia Marge a esquecer o que eu poderia contar a ela — disse em tom de ameaça.**

— Esse é nosso Harry! — os gêmeos falaram juntos.**  
Tio Vernon parou, o punho ainda levantado, a cara de uma feia cor marrom-arroxeada.  
— Mas se o senhor assinar o meu formulário de autorização — apressou- se Harry a acrescentar —, juro que vou me lembrar da escola que o senhor diz que frequento, e vou me comportar como um trou... Como se fosse normal e todo o resto.  
Harry percebeu que o tio estava considerando a proposta, mesmo que seus dentes estivessem arreganhados e uma veia latejasse em sua têmpora.  
— Certo — disse por fim, bruscamente. — Vou vigiar o seu comportamento muito de perto durante a visita de Marge. Se, quando terminar, você tiver andado na linha e sustentado a história, eu assino a droga do formulário.  
E, dando meia-volta, abriu a porta e bateu-a com tanta força que uma das vidraças no alto se soltou.  
Harry não voltou à cozinha. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto.  
Se ia se comportar como um trouxa de verdade, era melhor começar já.  
Devagar e com tristeza, reuniu seus presentes e cartões de aniversário e escondeu-os debaixo da tábua solta do soalho com os deveres de casa. Depois, foi até a gaiola de Edwiges. Errol parecia ter-se recuperado; ele e Edwiges estavam dormindo, com a cabeça enfiada embaixo da asa. Harry suspirou e cutucou as corujas; para acordá-las.  
— Edwiges — disse deprimido —, você vai ter que dar o fora por uma semana. Vá com Errol. Ron cuidará de você. Vou escrever um bilhete para ele explicando.  
— E não me olhe assim — os grandes olhos âmbar de Edwiges se encheram de censura —, não é minha culpa. É o único jeito que tenho de conseguir uma autorização para visitar Hogsmeade com Ron e Hermione.**

— Você percebe que para quem não lida com corujas, ou com qualquer tipo de animal, você seria considerado um lunático, certo? — Severus disse.

— Também seria considerado lunático por andar por ai balançando um pedaço de galho...**  
Dez minutos depois, Errol e Edwiges (que levava um bilhete para Ron amarrado na perna) saíram voando pela janela e desapareceram de vista. Harry, agora se sentindo completamente infeliz, guardou a gaiola vazia dentro do armário.  
Mas não teve muito tempo para se entristecer. Não demorou quase nada e tia Petunia já estava gritando lá embaixo para Harry descer e se preparar para dar as boas-vindas à hóspede.  
— Faça alguma coisa com o seu cabelo! — disse tia Petunia bruscamente quando o sobrinho chegou embaixo.  
Harry não via sentido em tentar fazer seu cabelo ficar penteado.  
Tia Marge adorava criticá-lo, por isso, quanto mais desarrumado, mais satisfeita ela iria ficar.**

— E a pilha de provas só cesce.**  
Demasiado cedo, ouviu-se um ruído de pneu triturando areia quando o carro de tio Vernon entrou de marcha a ré pelo caminho da garagem, depois, batidas de portas e passos no jardim.  
— Atenda a porta! — sibilou tia Petunia para Harry.  
Com uma sensação de grande tristeza e depressão na boca do estômago, Harry abriu a porta.  
Na soleira encontrava-se tia Marge. Era muito parecida com o tio Vernon; corpulenta, alta, socada, a cara púrpura, tinha até bigode, embora não tão peludo quanto o do irmão. Em uma das mãos ela trazia uma enorme mala, e, aninhado sob a outra, um buldogue velho e mal-humorado.  
— Onde está o meu Dudoca? — bradou tia Marge. — Onde está o meu sobrinho fofo?  
Dudley veio gingando em direção ao hall, os cabelos louros emplastrados na cabeça gorda, uma gravata-borboleta quase invisível sob a papada quíntupla. Tia Marge largou a mala na barriga de Harry, deixando-o sem ar, **

Dessa vez James não disse nada, apenas apontou para o livro enquanto olhava para Lily.

**agarrou Dudley num abraço apertado com o braço livre e plantou-lhe uma beijoca na bochecha.  
Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que Dudley só aguentava os abraços da tia porque era bem pago para isso, e não deu outra, quando os dois se separaram, Dudley levava uma nota novinha de vinte libras apertada na mão gorda.**

— Ele é pago pra mostrar afeição pela própria familia? — Marlene perguntou indignada.**  
— Petunia! — exclamou tia Marge, passando por Harry como se ele fosse um cabide de chapéus. As duas se beijaram, ou melhor, tia Marge deu uma queixada na bochecha ossuda de tia Petunia.**

Todos deram risada dessa imagem.

**Tio Vernon entrou nesse momento, sorrindo jovialmente e fechou a porta.  
— Chá, Marge? — ofereceu. — E o que é que o Estripador vai tomar?**

— Quem nomeia um cachorro de Estripador?

**— Estripador pode beber um pouco de chá no meu pires — respondeu tia Marge enquanto seguiam todos para a cozinha, deixando Harry sozinho no hall com a mala.**

— Ew — Marlene falou — amo cachorros, mas isso é simplesmente nojento.

— Você ama cachorros, hã? — Sirius perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Sim. — ela respondeu sem entender a insinuação.**  
Mas o menino não ia se queixar; qualquer desculpa para ficar longe da tia era bem-vinda, por isso começou a carregar a pesada mala para o quarto de hóspedes, demorando o máximo que pôde.  
No momento em que voltou à cozinha, tia Marge já fora servida de chá e bolo de frutas e Estripador lambia alguma coisa, fazendo muito barulho, a um canto.  
Harry viu tia Petunia fazer uma ligeira careta ao ver gotas de chá e baba pontilharem o seu chão limpo. Ela detestava animais.  
— Quem ficou cuidando dos outros cachorros, Marge? — perguntou tio Vernon.  
— Ah, deixei o coronel Fubster tratando deles — ribombou em resposta Marge. — Ele entrou para a reforma agora e é bom ter alguma coisa para fazer. Mas não pude deixar o coitado do Estripador, tão velho. Ele fica doente de tristeza quando viajo.  
Estripador recomeçou a rosnar quando Harry se sentou. Isto atraiu a atenção de tia Marge para Harry, pela primeira vez.  
— Então! — vociferou ela. — Ainda está por aqui?**

— Não, não. É o fantasma dele que você esta vendo. — Snape falou cheio de sarcasmo. — É melhor correr e chamar os Ghost Busters. — os bruxos da sala olharam confusos para ele. — É uma serie de televisão dos trouxas.

A explicação não ajudou muito, mas os nascidos-trouxas da sala tinham dado risada, então eles não perguntaram mais nada.**  
— Estou — respondeu o menino.  
— Não diga "estou" nesse tom ingrato — rosnou tia Marge. — É uma grande bondade Vernon e Petunia acolherem você. Eu não teria feito o mesmo. Eu o teria mandado direto para um orfanato se alguém largasse você na minha porta.  
Harry estava doido para responder que preferia viver em um orfanato do que com os Dursley, mas a lembrança do formulário de Hogsmeade fez com que se calasse.  
Ele se esforçou para dar um sorriso constrangido.  
— Não me venha com sorrisinhos! — trovejou tia Marge. — Estou vendo que não melhorou nada desde a última vez que o vi. Tive esperanças que a escola lhe desse educação à força, se fosse preciso. **

— Já esta pronta pra admitir, Lily?

**— Ela tomou um grande gole de chá, limpou o bigode e continuou:  
— Aonde mesmo que você o está mandando Vernon?  
— St. Brutus — respondeu o tio prontamente. — É uma instituição de primeira classe para casos irrecuperáveis.  
— Entendo. Eles usam a vara em St. Brutus? — vociferou ela do lado oposto da mesa.  
Tio Vernon fez um breve aceno de cabeça por trás de tia Marge.  
— Usam — respondeu Harry. Depois, sentindo que devia fazer a coisa bem-feita, acrescentou: — o tempo todo.  
— Ótimo — aprovou tia Marge. — Eu não aceito essa conversa fiada de não bater em gente que merece. Uma boa surra de vara resolve noventa e nove casos em cem. Você já apanhou muitas vezes?**

— Talvez eu possa concordar. _Talvez_.**  
— Ah, já — respondeu Harry —, um monte de vezes.  
Tia Marge apertou os olhos.  
— Não gosto do seu tom, moleque. **

\- Ninguém disse que você tinha que gostar.

**Se você consegue falar das surras que leva com esse tom displicente, obviamente não estão lhe batendo com a força que deviam. Petunia, se eu fosse você escreveria à escola. Deixaria claro que os tios aprovavam o uso de força extrema no caso desse moleque.  
**\- O que, certamente, é uma coisa super normal – ironizou Regulus.

Sirius olhou para o chão, tentando ignorar a frase "uso de força extrema". Ele sabia em primeira mão o que isso significava.

**Talvez tio Vernon estivesse preocupado que Harry pudesse esquecer o acordo que tinham feito; **

Harry revirou os olhos. Como se isso fosse acontecer.

**o caso é que ele mudou o assunto bruscamente.  
— Ouviu o noticiário hoje de manhã, Marge? E aquele prisioneiro que fugiu, hein?  
Enquanto tia Marge começava a se fazer em casa, Harry se surpreendeu pensando quase com saudade na vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4 sem ela.**

\- O que só comprova que tudo pode sempre piorar.  
**Tio Vernon e tia Petunia em geral encorajavam Harry a ficar fora do caminho deles, o que o menino fazia com a maior satisfação. Tia Marge, por outro lado, queria Harry debaixo dos seus olhos o tempo todo, para poder fazer, com aquele vozeirão, sugestões para melhorá-lo. Adorava comparar Harry a Dudley, e tinha o maior prazer de comprar presentes caros para Dudley enquanto olhava feio para Harry, como se o desafiasse a perguntar por que não recebera um presente também. Além disso, ela não parava de soltar piadas de mau gosto sobre as razões de Harry ser uma pessoa tão deficiente.**

Desnecessário dizer que todos estavam contendo o instinto de matar essa mulher.  
**— Você não deve se culpar pelo que os meninos são hoje, Vernon — comentou ela durante o almoço do terceiro dia. — Se existe alguma coisa podre por dentro, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer.**

\- Pois vários filósofos culpam a criação por tornar a pessoa o que é– falou Alice, friamente.

Era a primeira vez que a maioria a via com tanta raiva assim. Ela era assustadora.  
**Harry tentou se concentrar na comida, mas suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto começou a arder de raiva. Lembre-se do formulário, disse a si mesmo. _"Pense em Hogsmeade. Não diga nada. Não se levante..."_  
Tia Marge esticou a mão para a taça de vinho.  
— Isso é uma das regras básicas da criação, disse ela. — A gente vê isso o tempo todo com os cachorros. Se tem alguma coisa errada com uma cadela, vai ter alguma coisa errada com o filhote...**

— FILHA DA PUTA! — Lily gritou. — Você não tem direito nenhum de tratar o _meu filho _assim!

— Mãe...

— Não, Harry, essa mulher é insuportável, pior do que irmão dela!

— Não vale à pena se estressar com isso, só continua prestando atenção que você vai ver o porquê – isso serviu para acalmar um pouco Lily e todos que estavam ali.

Regulus pensou que, apesar de não ser o caso de Harry, a teoria estava correta. Quase não tinha como ser uma boa pessoa se os seus pais não fossem bons também. Quase.

— Eu ainda quero matar essa mulher – resmungou James. Ele estava precisando conter o seu temperamento para não sair a xingando de várias coisas não muito bonitas. Quem ela era para sugerir que tinha algo de errado com a sua mulher e o seu filho?**  
Naquele momento, a taça de vinho que tia Marge segurava explodiu em sua mão. Cacos de vidro voaram para todo lado e ela gaguejou e piscou, a caraça vermelha pingando.**

— Que pena.**  
— Marge! — guinchou tia Petunia. — Marge, você está bem?  
— Não se preocupe — resmungou tia Marge, enxugando o rosto com o guardanapo. — Devo ter segurado a taça com muita força. Fiz a mesma coisa na casa do coronel Fubster no outro dia. **

Snape revirou os olhos. Trouxas sempre arranjavam uma explicação para magia.

**Não precisa se preocupar, Petunia, tenho a mão pesada...**

— Assim como o resto do corpo...

**Mas tia Petunia e tio Vernon olharam desconfiados para Harry. Por isso o menino resolveu que era melhor não comer a sobremesa e se retirar da mesa o mais depressa que pudesse.  
**— O que não foi nem um pouco suspeito.

**No corredor, apoiou-se na parede e respirou profundamente. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se descontrolara e fizera uma coisa explodir.**

— Nem devia ter acontecido agora... — Frank falou confuso. Surtos de magia acidental paravam quando a criança chegava a Hogwarts. Ao não ser que a criança fosse muito poderosa ou que a sua magia ainda estivesse fora de controle.

** ão podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo, o formulário de Hogsmeade não era a única coisa em jogo — se ele continuasse a agir assim, ia se encrencar com o Ministério da Magia.  
Harry ainda era um bruxo menor de idade, portanto, pela lei dos bruxos, ele era proibido de fazer mágica fora da escola. **

— O que é a lei mais inútil do mundo — Lene resmungou.

— E só serve para nascidos trouxas — acrescentou Remus.

— E em alguns países não tem essa lei – resmungou Lissy.

— Vamos acabar com essa lei — falou Fred, sério.

**A ficha dele não era muito limpa. **

— Harry perigoso — Sirius e Lene murmuram juntos.

**Ainda no verão anterior recebera uma carta oficial em que o avisavam muito claramente que se o Ministério tomasse conhecimento de qualquer magia ocorrida na Rua dos Alfeneiros, ele seria expulso de Hogwarts.**

O que era totalmente injusto, pensou Regulus.  
**Harry ouviu os Dursley se levantarem da mesa e correu escada acima para sair do caminho.  
Harry conseguiu sobreviver os três dias seguintes forçando-se a pensar no manual de Faça a Manutenção da sua Vassoura sempre que tia Marge implicava com ele. A coisa funcionou muito bem, embora seu olhar parecesse vidrado, porque tia Marge começou a ventilar a opinião de que ele era mentalmente deficiente.**

— Ficou surpreso que ela demorado tanto para sugerir isso — brincou Harry.  
**Finalmente, um finalmente muito demorado, chegou a última noite da estada de tia Marge. Tia Petunia preparou um jantar caprichado e tio Vernon abriu várias garrafas de vinho. Eles conseguiram terminar a sopa e o salmão sem mencionar nem uma vez os defeitos de Harry; **

— Incrível — falou Fred sarcástico.

**quando comiam a torta merengue de limão, tio Vernon deu um cansaço em todo mundo com uma longa conversa sobre Grunnings, sua empresa de brocas; depois tia Petunia preparou o café e o marido apanhou uma garrafa de conhaque.  
— Posso lhe oferecer essa tentação, Marge?  
Tia Marge já bebera muito vinho. Sua cara enorme estava muito vermelha.**

— Gata.  
**— Só um pouquinho, então — disse ela rindo. — Um pouquinho mais... Mais... Aí, perfeito.  
Dudley estava comendo o quarto pedaço de torta. Tia Petunia bebericava café com o dedo mindinho esticado. Harry realmente queria desaparecer e ir para o quarto, mas deparou com os olhinhos zangados do tio Vernon e viu que teria de aguentar até o fim.**

— Eu ainda não entendo por que ele me queria ali— falou Harry, meio perguntando.

Ninguém tinha uma resposta, porque ninguém entendia como os Dursley pensavam. Quando eles pensavam.  
**— Aah — exclamou tia Marge, estalando os lábios e pousando o cálice de conhaque. — Um senhor jantar, Petunia. Normalmente só como uma coisinha rápida à noite, **

Neville olhou duvidosamente para o livro.

**com uma dúzia de cachorros para cuidar... — Ela soltou um gostoso arroto e deu umas palmadinhas na grande barriga coberta de tweed. — Me desculpem. Mas gosto de ver um menino de tamanho saudável — continuou ela, dando uma piscadela para Dudley. **

— Então, você devia saber o que é um tamanho saudável.

**— Você vai ter tamanho de homem, Dudoca, como seu pai. Sim, senhor, acho que vou querer mais um pouquinho de conhaque, Vernon... Agora esse outro ai...  
Ela virou a cabeça para indicar Harry que sentiu um aperto no estômago. O manual, pensou depressa.  
— Esse aí tem um jeito ruim e mirrado. **

— Só para você — Ginny falou furiosa. Seu namorado era perfeito e não merecia ficar ouvindo isso.

**A gente vê isso nos cachorros. Pedi ao coronel Fubster para afogar um no ano passado. Era um ratinho. Fraco. Subnutrido.  
Harry tentou se lembrar da página doze do seu livro Feitiço para Reverter Feitiços Persistentes.  
— A coisa toda está ligada ao sangue, como eu ia dizendo ainda outro dia. O sangue ruim acaba aflorando. Mas, não estou dizendo nada contra a sua família, Petunia**

— Pois eu acho que você está — falou Remus irritado.

** — ela deu umas pancadinhas na mão ossuda da cunhada com sua mão que mais parecia uma pá —, mas sua irmã não era flor que se cheirasse. **

James ficou irritado, mas Lily o fez se acalmar.

**Isso acontece nas melhores famílias. Depois, fugiu com aquele imprestável**

James deu um sorriso zombador.

** e aí está o resultado bem diante dos olhos da gente.  
Harry olhava fixamente para o próprio prato, sentindo uma zoeira engraçada nos ouvidos. _"Segure sua vassoura pela cauda com firmeza"_, pensou. Mas não conseguiu se lembrar do que vinha depois. A voz de tia Marge parecia perfurá-lo como se fosse uma das brocas do tio Vernon.  
**— E as comparações estranhas estão de volta — brincou Fred.

**— Esse Potter — continuou tia Marge bem alto, agarrando a garrafa e derramando mais conhaque no copo e na toalha da mesa —, você nunca me contou o que ele fazia.  
Tio Vernon e tia Petunia tinham uma expressão extremamente tensa. Dudley chegara a levantar os olhos da torta para olhar os pais, boquiaberto.**

— Eu acho que ele não tinha ideia dos que meus pais... — Harry olhou para Lily e James — Do que vocês — se corrigiu — faziam.**  
— Ele... Não trabalhava — disse tio Vernon, sem chegar a olhar de todo para Harry. — Desempregado.**

— Mesmo se eu fosse desempregado eu tenho mais dinheiro do que você jamais vai juntar na vida — James deu de ombros.

Snape revirou os olhos.**  
— Era o que eu esperava — disse tia Marge, bebendo um enorme gole de conhaque e limpando o queixo na manga. — Um parasita preguiçoso, imprestável, sem eira nem beira que...**

— Olha como você fala do meu marido, sua vaca! — Lily falou sem nem perceber que tinha chamado James de marido, mas ele percebeu e deu um sorrisinho, enquanto Snape do outro lado da sala olhava para baixo com um ar triste.**  
— Não era não — exclamou Harry inesperadamente. **

— Não sei se eu comemoro ou se eu choro — falou Sirius, em dúvida.

**Todos à mesa ficaram muito quietos. Harry tremia da cabeça aos pés.  
Nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida.**

— Até o quinto ano — resmungou George. Harry estava estranhamente explosivo naquele ano.

Ele lembrou que teria que ler sobre aquele ano e sabia que não viria nada de bom.**  
— MAIS CONHAQUE! — bradou tio Vernon, que empalidecera sensivelmente. Ele esvaziou a garrafa no cálice de tia Marge. — Você, moleque — rosnou para Harry. — Vá se deitar, ande...**

— Não teria sido tão ruim — falou Harry.**  
— Não, Vernon — soluçou tia Marge, erguendo a mão, os olhinhos injetados e fixos em Harry. — Continue, moleque, continue. Tem orgulho dos seus pais, é?**

— Claro que sim — falou o moreno e os pais sorriram.

** Eles saem por aí e se matam num acidente de carro (imagino que bêbados)...  
— Eles não morreram num acidente de carro! — protestou Harry, **

— Oh, Harry – soluçou Lily. Ela estava triste por tudo que o filho estava passando. O pior é que ela não podia fazer nada porque agora já era passado.

**que percebeu que se levantara.  
— Morreram num acidente de carro, sim, seu mentiroso infeliz, e jogaram você nos ombros de parentes decentes e trabalhadores! **

— Decentes — bufou Sirius.

**— gritou tia Marge, inchando de fúria. — Você é um ingrato, insolente e...  
Mas repentinamente ela se calou. Por um instante pareceu que tinham-lhe faltado palavras. Parecia estar inchando, engasgada de tanta raiva... Mas não parou de inchar. Sua cara enorme e vermelha começou a crescer, os olhos miúdos saltaram das órbitas, e a boca se esticou tanto que a impedia de falar — no segundo seguinte vários botões simplesmente saltaram do seu paletó de tweed e ricochetearam nas paredes —, ela inflou como um balão monstruoso, a barriga transbordou o cós da saia, os dedos engrossaram como salames...**

— Ai. Meu. Merlin. — Sirius falou com lágrimas nos olhos.**  
— Marge! — berraram tio Vernon e tia Petunia juntos quando o corpo dela começou a se erguer da cadeira em direção ao teto. Estava completamente redonda agora, como uma enorme bóia com olhinhos porcinos, e as mãos e os pés se projetaram estranhamente do corpo que flutuava no ar, dando estalinhos apopléticos. Estripador entrou derrapando na sala, latindo enlouquecido.  
— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!  
Tio Vernon agarrou Marge por um pé e tentou puxá-la para baixo, mas quase foi erguido do chão também. Um segundo depois, Estripador avançou, e de um salto abocanhou a perna do tio Vernon.**

Todos na sala já estavam morrendo de dar risada, até Severus, que estava lendo.**  
Harry se precipitou, para fora da sala de jantar antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, e correu para o armário sob a escada. A porta do armário se abriu magicamente quando ele se aproximou. Em segundos, o garoto tinha arrastado o seu malão para a porta da rua. Subiu aos saltos a escada e se atirou embaixo da cama, levantando a tábua solta do soalho, agarrou a fronha cheia de livros e presentes de aniversário. Arrastou-se para fora, passou a mão na gaiola vazia de Edwiges, correu de volta ao lugar em que deixara o malão, na hora em que tio Vernon irrompia da sala de jantar, com a perna da calça em tiras ensangüentadas.  
— VOLTE AQUI! — urrou. — VOLTE AQUI E FAÇA-A VOLTAR AO NORMAL!  
Mas uma raiva que não media consequências se apoderara de Harry. **

— Agora já era. Porque quando Harry fica com raiva... — Ron estremeceu.

**Ele deu um chute no malão para abri-lo, puxou a varinha e apontou-a para o tio Vernon.  
— Ela mereceu — disse ofegante. — Ela mereceu o que aconteceu. E o senhor fique longe de mim.  
Depois, tateou as costas à procura do trinco da porta.  
— Vou-me embora. Para mim já chega.  
E no momento seguinte Harry estava na rua escura e silenciosa, puxando o malão pesado, a gaiola de Edwiges debaixo do braço.**

* * *

M/Biaa: Eu sei, o cap não ficou muito bom. Mas juro que o próximo tá melhor.

Mila lutou para ter tempo para escrever aqui e eu também, e só deu para fazer isso. Mas... achei melhor postar agora mesmo assim, para não demorar.

PS: Fiquei super feliz com a quantidade de favorites e seguidores de LHP2 :) fora os comentários, que são super divos, é claro.


	3. O Nôitibus Andante

N/Biaa: Espero que gostem desse cap, porque eu amei.

Guest~~~ Obrigada :) Espero que tenha valido a espera! Muita obrigada... Eu não ia aguentar fazer o Sirius se sentir tão culpado, gente. Não, eu amo ele demais para isso! Beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - O Nôitibus Andante**

**Harry já estava bem distante quando se largou em cima de um muro baixo na Rua Magnólia, uma rua curva de prédios geminados, ofegante com o esforço de arrastar o malão. **

\- É bom fazer um exercício – comentou Sirius.

**Sentou-se muito quieto, ainda espumando de raiva, **

\- Não conheço muitas pessoas que ficam quietas enquanto estão com raiva – comentou Dorcas.

**escutando o galope desenfreado do seu coração.  
Mas depois de uns dez minutos sozinho na rua escura,**

Lily fez uma careta. Isso era muito depressivo.

**uma nova emoção se apoderou dele: o pânico. **

\- Melhorou – ironizou Josh e Lene riu.

**De qualquer maneira que considerasse o caso, ele nunca se vira em situação pior. **

\- Acho que enfrentar Voldemort é pior – contradisse Josh.

\- Principalmente, na Câmara Secreta.

**Estava perdido, sozinho, no escuro mundo dos trouxas, absolutamente sem ter aonde ir. E o pior era que acabara de executar um feitiço sério, o que significava que quase certamente seria expulso de Hogwarts. **

\- Isso não é o mais importante no momento – falou Lene.

Harry a encarou.

\- Eu não teria para onde ir se isso acontecesse.

**Violara tão flagrantemente o decreto que limitava o uso da magia por menores, que se surpreendeu que os representantes do Ministério da Magia não tivessem caído em cima dele ali mesmo.**

\- Nós também – admitiram.

\- Aliás, por que não apareceu ninguém? - perguntou Remus.

\- Porque eu sou eu sou famoso – brincou Harry.

Regulus o encarou. Sabia que o garoto estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não ia perguntar agora.  
**Harry estremeceu e olhou para os dois lados da Rua Magnólia. **

\- Que nome estranho – refletiu.

**O que ia lhe acontecer? Seria preso ou simplesmente banido do mundo dos bruxos?**

\- Você é muito pessimista – falou Regulus, assustado. Imagina banir uma pessoa só por causa disso?

\- Sou mesmo – Harry deu de ombros.

**Ele pensou em Ron e em Hermione, e seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado. **

\- Oi? – perguntou Ron.

**Harry tinha certeza de que, fosse criminoso ou não, Ron e Hermione iriam querer ajudá-lo agora,**

Hermione e Ron sorriram. Claro que iriam!

Os Marotos olharam um para o outro. Sabiam que também fariam isso um pelo outro, assim como Lene e Dorcas.

**mas os dois estavam no exterior e, com Edwiges ausente, ele não tinha meios de entrar em contato com os amigos.**

\- Vejo que sua vida só melhora – ironizou Neville.

Harry riu.

\- Nunca disse que era fácil ser eu.**  
E tampouco tinha dinheiro dos trouxas. Havia um ourinho na carteira que guardara no fundo do malão, mas o resto da fortuna que seus pais tinham lhe deixado estava depositado em um cofre do banco dos bruxos em Londres,**

\- Isso que eu chamo de falta de providência – James resmungou. Por que seu filho não tinha dinheiro reserva com ele? Sempre era para andar com dinheiro.

**o Gringotes. Ele jamais conseguiria arrastar o malão até Londres. A não ser que...  
Ele olhou para a varinha que ainda mantinha segura na mão.  
Se já fora expulso (seu coração agora batia dolorosamente depressa), um pouco mais de magia não iria fazer mal algum.**

Remus balançou a cabeça. Esse tipo de pensamento não traria nada bom.

**Tinha a Capa da Invisibilidade que herdara do pai **

Harry sorriu para James.

— **e se encantasse o malão para torná-lo leve como uma pena, o amarrasse à vassoura e voasse até Londres?**

\- Pelo menos, você lembrou que é bruxo – Ron sorriu, lembrando-se da pedra filosofal.

**Então poderia retirar o resto do seu dinheiro do cofre e... Começar uma vida de proscrito.**

\- Harry Potter! – gritou Lily, junto com Alice, Hermione Dorcas e Lene.

\- Você não é um exilado! – afirmou Lissy.

Harry suspirou. Parecia que ele sempre pensava do jeito erado.

**Era uma perspectiva terrível,**

\- Com certeza.

**mas não podia ficar sentado naquele muro para sempre, ou ia acabar tendo que explicar à polícia dos trouxas o que estava fazendo ali, na calada da noite, com um malão cheio de livros de bruxaria e uma vassoura.**

\- Trouxas – zombou Regulus. Eles nunca seriam competentes a esse ponto.  
**Harry tornou a abrir o malão e empurrou as coisas para um lado à procura da Capa da Invisibilidade**

\- Organização não é com você – falou Alice.

Harry deu de ombros. Ele era desorganizado mesmo.

— **mas antes de apanhá-la, endireitou o corpo de repente e olhou mais uma vez a toda a volta.**

\- É uma boa ideia, trouxas normalmente acham estranho quando você desaparece do nada – falou Hermione.**  
Um formigamento estranho na nuca o fizera sentir que estava sendo observado, mas a rua parecia deserta e não havia luz nos grandes prédios quadrados.**

\- Cena de terror – brincou Sirius.  
**Ele tornou a se curvar para o malão, mas quase imediatamente se endireitou, a mão apertando a varinha. **

\- Não estou gostando disso – falou James.

**Não ouvira, sentira uma coisa: alguém ou alguma coisa estava parado no estreito vão entre a garagem e a grade atrás dele.**

Harry sorriu, lembrando quem era.

**Harry apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor a passagem escura. Se ao menos aquilo se mexesse, então ele saberia se era apenas um gato sem dono ou... Outra coisa qualquer.**

\- Ok, você não está melhorando a situação – falou Ginny.  
**— Lumus — murmurou Harry, e apareceu uma luz na ponta de sua varinha, que quase o cegou. Ele levantou a varinha acima da cabeça e as paredes incrustadas de seixos do nº. 2, **

\- Oi?

Hermione começou a explicar o que eram, mas Josh rapidamente voltou a ler.

**de repente, faiscaram; a porta da garagem reluziu e entre as duas Harry viu, com muita clareza, os contornos maciços de alguma coisa muito grande com olhos enormes e brilhantes.**

\- Ok, assustador.  
**Harry recuou. Suas pernas bateram no malão e ele tropeçou. **

Snape revirou os olhos. Não tinha uma hora melhor para tropeçar?

**A varinha voou de sua mão quando ele abriu os braços para amortecer a queda, e aterrissou com toda a força na sarjeta.**

\- Enfrentar alguma coisa sem varinha? Não muito legal – falou Regulus, preocupado.

\- Não era nada demais, eu fiquei bem – sorriu Harry, tranquilizador.  
**Ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e Harry ergueu as mãos para proteger os olhos da luz repentina e ofuscante...**

\- Luz?  
**Com um grito, ele rolou para cima da calçada bem em tempo. **

\- O grito foi só para dar efeito dramático? – Snape perguntou.

Harry corou.

**Um segundo depois, dois faróis altos e dois gigantescos pneus pararam cantando exatamente no lugar em que Harry estivera caído.**

\- Ainda bem que você não estava mais lá – falou Alex.

**As duas coisas pertenciam, Harry viu quando ergueu a cabeça, a um ônibus de três andares, roxo berrante, que se materializara do nada.**

\- O Nôitibus? – questionaram alguns.

\- Sim – resmungou Harry. Ele realmente odiava os meios de transporte bruxos.  
**Letras douradas no pára-brisa informavam: **_**O Nôitibus Andante.**_**  
Por uma fração de segundo, Harry ficou imaginando se o tombo o teria deixado abobado. Então, um condutor de uniforme roxo **

\- Por que tudo é roxo? – questionou Dorcas, sendo ignorada.

**saltou do ônibus para anunciar em altas vozes aos ventos da noite:  
— Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos.**

\- Seria perfeito se não fosse tão incômodo – resmungou Sirius.

**Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo aonde quiser.**

\- Me pergunto como eles conseguem achar as pessoas – perguntou Hermione pensativa.

**Meu nome é Stanley Shunpike, **

Neville arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo o nome como um dos futuros comensais. Harry viu a cara de espanto do amigo e se apressou em explicar que Stanley nunca se juntou de verdade a eles.

**Stan, e serei seu condutor por esta noi...  
Stan parou abruptamente. Acabara de avistar Harry que continuava sentado no chão.**

\- Ele tem algum tipo de problema? – questionou Sirius – Você já está sentado a ir faz uma hora e só agora ele nota?

**O menino recuperou a varinha e ficou de pé como pôde.  
Aproximando-se, viu que Stan era apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele, tinha dezoito ou dezenove anos no máximo, grandes orelhas de abano e uma grande quantidade de espinhas.**

\- Lindo – ironizou Lene.  
**— Que é que você estava fazendo aqui?**

\- Nada da sua conta.

— **perguntou Stan, pondo de lado sua pose profissional.  
— Caí — respondeu Harry  
— E por que foi que você caiu? **

\- Porque ele quis – falou sarcasticamente Lily.

— **caçoou Stan.  
— Não caí de propósito — respondeu Harry, incomodado. Uma perna de seu jeans se rasgara e a mão que ele estendera para aliviar a queda estava sangrando. **

\- Claro que você tinha que sangrar – Hermione revirou os olhos.

**De repente ele se lembrou por que caíra e se virou depressa para o lado para ver a passagem entre a garagem e a cerca. Os faróis do Nôitibus agora a inundavam de luz e ela estava vazia.**

\- Agora parece menos com um filme de terror – aprovou Neville.  
**— Que é que você está olhando? — perguntou Stan.**

\- Esse cara tá competindo com Sirius de quem é mais curioso – falou Lene, revirando os olhos.**  
— Havia uma coisa grande e escura — respondeu Harry, apontando hesitante para a abertura. — Parecia um cachorro... Mas enorme...  
Harry olhou para Stan, cuja boca estava entreaberta. Com um certo constrangimento, Harry viu o seu olhar se deter na cicatriz de sua testa.**

\- Mais um momento "Ele é Harry Potter!" – falou George, dando um gritinho histérico, imitando as pessoas.  
**— Que é que é isso na sua testa? — perguntou Stan de repente.  
— Nada — apressou-se a dizer Harry, achatando os cabelos em cima da cicatriz. Se os funcionários do Ministério da Magia estivessem à sua procura, ele não ia facilitar a vida deles.**

Frank resolveu ficar calado e não dizer tudo que o outro já tinha feito que poderia ter sido usado para encontrá-lo.**  
— Qual é o seu nome? — insistiu Stan.  
— Neville Longbottom — respondeu Harry com o primeiro nome que lhe veio à cabeça. **

\- Esquisito – comentou Lissy.

\- Você roubou o nome do meu filho? – Alice fingiu estar irritada.

\- Bem... er... eu... acho que sim – respondeu Harry atrapalhadamente.

\- Você usou o meu nome? Não o de Ron? – Neville estava chocado.

\- Você é um dos meus melhores amigos também, Neville – falou Harry, apesar de que naquela época ele realmente não era tão próximo de Neville.

— **Então... Este ônibus — emendou ele depressa na esperança de desviar a atenção do rapaz —, você disse que vai a qualquer lugar?**

\- Prático – falou Dorcas.  
**— Isso aí — respondeu Stan orgulhoso —, qualquer lugar que você queira desde que seja em terra. É imprestável debaixo da água. **

\- Um absurdo – Fred fingiu está revoltado e deu um discurso sobre como a infraestrutura precisava ser melhorada.

**Aqui — disse ele outra vez desconfiado —, você fez sinal para a gente parar, não fez? Esticou a mão da varinha, não esticou?**

\- Não.  
**— Claro — confirmou Harry depressa.**

\- Mentiroso.

— **Escuta aqui, quanto custaria me levar até Londres?  
— Onze sicles, mas por catorze você ganha chocolate quente e por quinze um saco de água quente e uma escova de dentes da cor que você quiser.**

\- As coisas são caras na época de vocês – comentou Lene.  
**Harry remexeu outra vez no malão, tirou a bolsa de dinheiro, e empurrou um ourinho na mão de Stan. **

\- Dinheiro bruxo é muito mais complicado que o trouxa – resmungou Hermione.

**Ele e o rapaz então ergueram o malão, com a gaiola de Edwiges equilibrada na tampa, e subiram no ônibus.  
Não havia lugares para a pessoa sentar; em vez disso havia meia dúzia de estrados de latão ao longo das janelas protegidas por cortinas.  
Ao lado de cada cama, ardiam velas em suportes,**

\- Prefiro energia elétrica, obrigado – resmungou Alex.

**que iluminavam as paredes revestidas de painéis de madeira. Na traseira do ônibus, uma bruxa miúda usando touca de dormir murmurou:  
— Agora não, obrigada, estou fazendo uma conserva de lesmas. — E voltou a adormecer.**

\- Ainda tem que dividir o lugar com sonâmbulos – resmungou Regulus.  
**— Você fica com essa aí — cochichou Stan, empurrando o malão de Harry para baixo da cama logo atrás do motorista, que se achava sentado em uma cadeira de braços diante do volante. — Este é o nosso motorista, Ernest Prang. Este aqui é o Neville Longbottom,**

\- Ou não.  
**Ernest.**

**Ernest Prang, um bruxo idoso que usava óculos de grossas lentes, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça o novo passageiro, que tornou a achatar nervosamente a franja contra a testa e se sentou na cama.**

\- Gato – Lene brincou.  
**— Pode mandar ver, Ernest — disse Stan, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado do motorista.  
Ouviu-se mais um estampido assustador e, no instante seguinte, Harry se sentiu achatado contra a cama, atirado para trás pela velocidade do Nôitibus. **

\- Conforto sempre em primeiro lugar.

**Endireitando-se, o menino espiou pela janela escura e viu que agora deslizavam suavemente por uma rua completamente diferente. **

\- Já?

**Stan observava o rosto surpreso de Harry achando muita graça.**

\- Que cara sacana.**  
— Era aqui que a gente estava antes de você fazer sinal para o ônibus parar — disse ele. — Onde é que nós estamos, Ernest? Em algum lugar do País de Gales?**

\- Lá é legal – falou James, que se lembrava bem da viagem para lá.  
**— Hum-hum — respondeu o motorista  
— Como é que os trouxas não ouvem o ônibus?**

\- Mágica.

— **perguntou Harry.  
— Os trouxas! — exclamou Stan com desdém. — E eles lá escutam direito? E também não enxergam direito. Nunca reparam em nada, não é mesmo?**

\- Os trouxas conseguem fazer muitas coisas que você nem sonha em fazer – se indignou Lily e obteve total apoio de Hermione.

\- Essas duas juntas... Assustador – murmurou Sirius para Harry que riu.  
**— É melhor ir acordar Madame Marsh, Stan — disse Ernest. — Vamos entrar em Abergavenny dentro de um minuto.  
Stan passou pela cama de Harry e desapareceu por uma estreita escada de madeira. Harry continuou a espiar pela janela, sentindo-se mais nervoso a cada hora.**

\- Você é uma pessoa muito nervosa, precisa relaxar mais – observou Lissy.  
**Ernest não parecia ter dominado o uso do volante, O Nôitibus a toda hora subia na calçada, mas não batia em nada; os fios dos lampiões, as caixas de correio e as latas de lixo saltavam fora do caminho **

\- Normal – ironizou Ginny.

**quando o ônibus se aproximava e tornavam à posição anterior depois de ele passar Stan voltou do primeiro andar, seguido de uma bruxa meio esverdeada e embrulhada em uma capa de viagem.  
— Chegamos, Madame Marsh — exclamou Stan alegremente, enquanto Ernest metia o pé no freio e as camas deslizavam bem uns trinta centímetros para a dianteira do ônibus. Madame Marsh cobriu a boca com um lenço e desceu as escadas, titubeante.**

\- Elegante... não.

**Stan atirou a mala para ela e bateu as portas do ônibus; ouviu-se novo estampido, e o veículo saiu roncando por uma estradinha do interior, fazendo as árvores saltarem de banda.**

\- E ninguém nota nada? – perguntou Snape, desconfiado.  
**Harry não teria conseguido dormir mesmo se estivesse viajando em um ônibus que não produzisse tantos estampidos e saltasse um quilômetro e meio de cada vez,**

\- Já entendemos o quanto esse ônibus é confortável.

**seu estômago deu muitas voltas quando ele tornou a refletir no que iria lhe acontecer, e se os Dursley já teriam conseguido tirar tia Marge do teto.**

\- Espero que não – murmurou Regulus venenosamente. Aquela mulher era uma vaca, quem era ela para dizer todas aquelas coisas a Harry?

**Stan abrira um exemplar do Profeta Diário e agora o lia mordendo a língua. **

\- Sexy – brincou Marlene.

**Um homem de rosto encovado, e cabelos longos e embaraçados piscou devagarinho para Harry em uma grande foto na primeira página. Pareceu-lhe estranhamente familiar.**

\- Quem é? – perguntou Sirius.  
**— Esse homem! — exclamou Harry, esquecendo-se por um momento dos próprios problemas.**

\- Fácil fazer isso quando está distraído? – perguntou Alex, em um tom ácido.

\- Oi?

\- Desculpe – Alex respirou fundo. Ele precisava se acalmar. Não era só porque _ela_ morreu que ele podia jogar a sua raiva nas outras pessoas.

— **Ele apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas!**

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Sirius, que pela primeira vez na vida, não queria a atenção.**  
Stan virou para a primeira página e deu uma risadinha.  
— Sirius Black — disse, confirmando com a cabeça. — Claro que apareceu no noticiário dos trouxas, Neville,**

O verdadeiro Neville fez uma careta.

**por onde você tem andado? — E deu uma risadinha de superioridade ao ver o olhar vidrado no rosto de Harry; **

Alice fez uma careta. Ela odiava pessoas que se achavam superiores.

**rasgou a primeira página e entregou-a ao garoto.  
— Você devia ler mais jornal.**

\- Nos poupe do seu comentário sobre o que Harry deve ler – pediu Remus, entediado.**  
Harry ergueu a página diante da luz e leu:**

_**BLACK AINDA FORAGIDO  
Sirius Black, provavelmente o condenado de pior fama já preso na fortaleza de Azkaban,**_

\- O que é ridículo porque muitas pessoas já fizeram coisas piores – resmungou Lily.

_**continua a escapar da polícia, **_

James deu um sorriso aliviado. Mesmo que Sirius realmente tivesse feito motivo pelo que ele foi condenado, ele não iria querer ver o amigo preso.

_**confirmou hoje o Ministério da Magia.  
— Estamos fazendo todo o possível para recapturar Black**_

_O que, obviamente, não é muita coisa,_ pensou Snape. Se os idiotas não conseguiam nem pegar Black então o que eles faziam?

— _**disse o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, ouvido esta manhã. — E pedimos à comunidade mágica que se mantenha calma.  
Fudge tem sido criticado por alguns membros da Federação Internacional de Bruxos por ter comunicado a crise ao Primeiro-Ministro dos Trouxas.  
**_\- Não é uma novidade – resmungou George. Ele odiava a incompetência de Fudge e a mania dele de fingir que estava tudo bem quando não estava. Pessoas tinham morrido por causa disso.

— _**Bem, na realidade, eu tinha que fazer isso ou vocês não sabem? — comentou Fudge irritado. — Black é doido. **_

_Nisso ele está certo, _pensou Snape.

_**É um perigo para qualquer pessoa que o aborreça, seja bruxo ou trouxa. — O Primeiro-Ministro me garantiu que não revelará a verdadeira identidade de Black. **_

\- Por garantir, eu espero que ele esteja querendo dizer fazer um juramento mágico ou outra coisa assim – resmungou Hermione.

_**E vamos admitir, quem iria acreditar se ele revelasse?"**_

\- Vou usar como desculpa da próxima vez que eu fizer uma magia em frente dos trouxas – bufou Harry.  
_**Enquanto os trouxas foram informados apenas de que Black está armado (com uma espécie de varinha de metal que os bruxos usam para se matar uns aos outros), a comunidade mágica vive no temor de um massacre como o que ocorreu há doze anos, quando Black matou treze pessoas com um único feitiço.**_

Sirius revirou os olhos. Não era nada legal ouvir sobre o "seu" assassinato. O deixava enjoado saber que as pessoas pensavam que ele tinha feito isso.  
**  
Harry olhou bem dentro dos olhos sombrios de Sirius Black, a única parte do rosto encovado que parecia ter vida. **

Todos encararam Sirius. O menino estava muito diferente do seu _eu futuro._ Definitivamente.

**O menino jamais encontrara um vampiro, mas vira fotos nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Black, com a pele branca como cera, se parecia muito com um.**

\- Obrigado, Harry – Sirius falou ironicamente.

\- Afilhados são para isso – respondeu Harry de volta, rindo. Ele não tinha culpa dos pensamentos dele não serem todos amáveis. Ele não podia controlar o que pensar, podia?**  
— Carinha sinistro, não é mesmo? — comentou Stan, que estivera observando Harry enquanto lia.**

\- Estranho – resmungou Dorcas.  
**— Ele matou treze pessoas? — admirou-se Harry, devolvendo a página a Stan. — Com um feitiço?  
— É isso aí, bem na frente de testemunhas e tudo. Em plena luz do dia. Armou uma confusão do caramba não foi, Ernest?**

\- Isso seria muita burrice – afirmou Regulus, incomodado. Mesmo sabendo que Sirius era inocente, era horrível ficar lendo sobre tudo que o "irmão" fez. Principalmente, sabendo que ele podia estar fazendo isso de verdade, se não fosse a leitura dos livros.  
**— Hum-hum — confirmou Ernest sombriamente.  
Stan girou a cadeira de braços, cruzou as mãos às costas, a fim de olhar melhor para Harry.**

\- Ele é estranho – reclamou Lissy.

— **Black foi um grande partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem — disse ele.  
— De quem, do Voldemort?**

\- Não, do 5 Seconds of Summer – resmungou Josh. Quando todos o encararam, completou – Banda trouxa.

— **disse Harry sem pensar.**

\- Percebemos isso – resmungou Fred.  
**Até as espinhas de Stan ficaram brancas; Ernest deu tal golpe de direção que uma casa de fazenda inteira teve que saltar para o lado para fugir do ônibus.  
— Você ficou maluco? — gritou Stan. — Pra que foi que você foi dizer o nome dele?**

\- Para... dizer?  
**— Desculpe — apressou-se a dizer Harry. — Desculpe, eu... me esqueci...**

\- Vão perceber que você não é sangue-puro – falou Lily.  
**— Se esqueceu! — exclamou Stan com a voz fraca. — Caramba, meu coração até desembestou...  
— Então... então Black era partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem? — repetiu Harry como se pedisse desculpas.**

\- O que é uma lógica muito confusa para eu entender – falou Hermione, levantando uma sobrancelha – Fazer o outro falar não é a mesma coisa que pedir desculpas.**  
— E é — confirmou Stan, ainda esfregando o peito. – É, é isso aí. Dizem que era muito chegado ao Você-Sabe-Quem... Em todo o caso, quando o pequeno Harry Potter levou a melhor sobre Você-Sabe-Quem...  
Harry, nervoso, achatou a franja na testa outra vez.**

Regulus quase revirou os olhos, mas se conteve. Esse gesto só chamou a atenção para a cicatriz que ele estava tentando esconder e Harry precisava aprender seriamente a lidar com a fama.**  
— ... Todos os partidários de Você-Sabe-Quem foram caçados, não foi assim, Ernest? A maioria deles sacou que estava tudo acabado, Você-Sabe-Quem tinha desaparecido e o pessoal ficou na moita.**

\- Não é que eles não são tão burros– resmungou Ginny.

**Mas o Sirius Black, não. Ouvi dizer que ele achou que ia ser o vice quando Você-Sabe-Quem assumisse o poder.**

Sirius olhou incrédulo para o livro. Ficava pior a cada segundo.

**Em todo o caso, eles cercaram Black no meio de uma rua cheia de trouxas e o cara puxou a varinha e explodiu metade da rua, atingiu um bruxo e mais uma dúzia de trouxas que estavam no caminho.**

Lene olhou para Sirius, com pena. Ele não merecia estar ouvindo aquilo.

\- Ei – falou para ele e simplesmente pegou a mão dele e percebeu que ele estava soando.

**Uma coisa horrorosa! E sabe o que foi que o Black fez depois? — Stan continuou num sussurro teatral.  
— Quê? — perguntou Harry.  
— Deu uma gargalhada.**

James tremeu, inconscientemente. Claro que ele não acreditava que Sirius fosse capaz disso. Mas... Sirius realmente tem uma risada maluca de vez em quando. E imaginar essa risada depois de alguém ter matado 13 trouxas... Não era agradável.

**Ficou ali parado dando gargalhadas. E quando chegaram os reforços do Ministério da Magia, ele acompanhou os caras sem a menor reação, **

\- Pelo menos você não reagiu – incentivou Remus.

Sirius deu um sorriso agradecido.

**rindo de se acabar. Porque ele é maluco, não é, Ernest?**

\- Claro – falou James, tentando deixar o clima mais leve.

Não funcionou.

**Ele não é maluco?  
— Se ele ainda não era quando foi para Azkaban, agora é **

Sirius pareceu preocupado com isso. Ele tinha ficado doido?

— **comentou Ernest com sua voz arrastada. — Eu preferia estourar os miolos a pisar naquele lugar. Mas acho que é bem feito... Depois do que ele aprontou...**

Sirius olhou para o chão, incapaz de encarar os outros, mesmo sabendo que não foi culpa dele.  
**— Tiveram uma trabalheira para abafar o caso, não foi, Ernest? **

\- Quem liga pra isso? – resmungou Ron.

— **disse Stan. — Ele mandou a rua antiga para o espaço e matou todos aqueles trouxas. Que foi mesmo que falaram que tinha acontecido, Ernest?  
— Explosão de gás — resmungou Ernest.**

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não sabia como os trouxas acreditavam nisso.

\- Não devem ter contado nem pra a família das vitimas, a verdadeira causa – Dorcas disse, revoltada.  
**— E agora ele anda solto por aí — continuou Stan, examinando mais uma vez a cara encovada de Black na foto do jornal. — Ninguém nunca fugiu de Azkaban antes, não é mesmo, Ernest? Não sei como foi que ele fez isso. **

\- É porque ele é Sirius Black – Harry sorriu para o padrinho.

**É de apavorar, hein? E olha só, não acho que ele tivesse muita chance contra aqueles guardas de Azkaban, hein, Ernest? — Ernest sentiu um arrepio repentino.**

Sirius ficou enjoado só de pensar em 12 anos convivendo com os Dementadores. Como ele não tinha enlouquecido?  
**— Vamos mudar de assunto, Stan. Esses guardas de Azkaban me dão até dor de barriga.  
Stan largou o jornal com relutância e Harry se encostou na janela do Nôitibus, sentindo-se pior que nunca. **

\- E isso é alguma coisa...

**Não podia deixar de imaginar o que Stan iria contar aos passageiros nas próximas noites... **_**"Você soube o que aconteceu com aquele Harry Potter? Mandou a tia pelos ares! Ele viajou aqui no Nôitibus com a gente, não foi mesmo, Ernest? Estava tentando se mandar..."**_

\- Você conseguiu falar igualzinho a ele – falou Ginny surpresa.  
**Ele, Harry Potter, tinha infringido as leis dos bruxos igualzinho ao Sirius Black. **

\- Não acho que seja igual – disse Josh, rindo.

**Fazer tia Marge virar balão seria suficiente para ir parar em Azkaban?**

\- Claro que não.  
**Harry não sabia nada sobre a prisão dos bruxos, embora todo mundo que ele já ouvira falar daquele lugar o fizesse no mesmo tom de medo.**

\- Uma coisa em comum entre os bruxos é o medo de Azkaban – falou Frank.

**Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, passara dois meses lá ainda no ano passado. Harry jamais esqueceria a expressão de terror no rosto do amigo quando lhe disseram aonde ia, e Hagrid era uma das pessoas mais corajosas que Harry conhecia.**

Os Marotos sorriram tristemente.  
**O Nôitibus corria pela escuridão, espalhando para todo o lado moitas de plantas, latas de lixo, cabines telefônicas e árvores,**

\- Entendemos que ele não faz bem para o meio ambiente – falou Lene.

**e Harry continuava deitado, inquieto e infeliz, em sua cama de penas. Passado algum tempo, Stan se lembrou de que Harry pagara pelo chocolate quente, mas derramou-o no travesseiro do garoto quando o ônibus passou bruscamente de Anglesca para Aberdeen.**

\- Você devia pedir reembolso, pelo menos – reclamou Regulus.  
**Um a um, bruxos e bruxas de roupa de dormir e chinelos desceram dos andares superiores e desembarcaram do ônibus. **

\- Todo mundo menos Harry.

**Todos pareciam satisfeitos de descer.**

\- Não sei o porquê – ironizou Remus.  
**Finalmente, Harry foi o único passageiro que restou.  
— Muito bem, então, Neville — disse Stan, batendo palmas **

\- Ele tem algum tipo de retardamento?

—**, que lugar de Londres você vai ficar?  
— No Beco Diagonal — respondeu Harry.  
— É pra já. Segura firme aí...  
BANGUE.  
E na mesma hora o Nôitibus estava correndo pela Rua Charing Cross como uma trovoada.**

\- Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim – falou Lily.

\- Ruim – resmungou Harry.

**Harry se sentou e ficou observando os edifícios e bancos se espremerem para sair do caminho do veículo. O céu estava um pouquinho mais claro.  
Ele tentaria passar despercebido por umas duas horas, **

\- O que nunca vai acontecer com a sua sorte.

**iria ao Gringotes no instante em que o banco abrisse, depois iria embora — para onde, ele não sabia muito bem.**

\- Para longe – falou Dorcas.  
**Ernest fincou o pé no freio e o Nôitibus parou derrapando diante de um bar pequeno e de aparência malcuidada, o Caldeirão Furado, nos fundos do qual havia a porta mágica para o Beco Diagonal.  
— Obrigado — disse Harry a Ernest.**

Lily sorriu, feliz com a educação do filho.  
**Ele desceu os degraus com um pulo e ajudou Stan a descer o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges para a calçada.  
— Bem — disse Harry. — Então, tchau!  
Mas Stan não estava prestando atenção.**

\- Lá vem coisa.

**Ainda parado à porta do ônibus, arregalava os olhos para a entrada sombria do Caldeirão Furado.  
— Ah, aí está você, Harry — exclamou uma voz.  
Antes que Harry pudesse se virar, sentiu uma mão segurá-lo pelo ombro.**

\- Por que isso não soa bem? – perguntou Alice, nervosa.

**Ao mesmo tempo, Stan gritou:  
— Caramba! Ernest corre aqui! Corre aqui!  
Harry ergueu a cabeça para o dono da mão em seu ombro e teve a sensação de que um balde de gelo estava virando dentro do seu estômago — desembarcara diante de Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia em pessoa.**

\- Claro que sua sorte só piora todo ano – falou James, resiginado.  
**Stan saltou para a calçada, ao lado deles.**

\- Esse não perde uma fofoca.  
**— Que nome foi que o senhor chamou Neville, ministro? — perguntou ele excitado.**

\- Neville, o ministro da magia – brincou Fred.  
**Fudge, um homenzinho gorducho, vestindo uma longa capa de risca de giz, parecia enregelado e exausto.**

\- Imponente.  
**— Neville? — repetiu ele, franzindo a testa. — Este é Harry Potter.**

\- Ops, já era, Harry.  
**— Eu sabia! — gritou Stan radiante. — Ernest! Ernest! É o Harry Potter! Estou olhando para a cicatriz dele!**

\- Nós já sabíamos disso.  
**— Bem — disse Fudge, irritado —, muito bem, fico satisfeito que o Nôitibus tenha apanhado o Harry, mas ele e eu precisamos entrar no Caldeirão Furado agora...**

\- Se sinta importante – falou Frank, debochado – O ministro quer falar com você.**  
Fudge aumentou a pressão no ombro de Harry, e o menino sentiu que estava sendo conduzido para o interior do bar. **

\- Levando crianças para o bar? – Sirius balançou a cabeça, fingindo desapontamento.

**Um vulto curvo segurando uma lanterna apareceu à porta atrás do balcão. Era Tom, o dono encarquilhado **

\- Coitado.

**e**

**sem dentes do bar-hospedaria.  
— O senhor o encontrou, ministro! — exclamou Tom. — Quer alguma coisa para beber? Cerveja? Conhaque?**

\- Não, Fudge não pode ficar bêbado, vai ficar mais burro do que já é – resmungou Ron.  
**— Talvez um bule de chá — disse Fudge, que continuava segurando Harry.**

\- Larga o meu filho – rosnou Lily. Ela não se importava se ele era o ministro, ela não queria seu filho sendo levado!

\- Está tudo bem.**  
Ouviram-se passos que arranhavam o chão e gente ofegante atrás deles, e Stan e Ernest apareceram, carregando o malão de Harry e a gaiola de Edwiges, olhando para os lados, excitados.**

\- Eles ficaram cansados só com esse esforço? – Ginny estava incrédula.  
**— Por que é que você não nos disse quem era, hein, Neville?**

\- Porque você continua usando o meu nome para falar com ele? – perguntou Neville, revoltado.

— **disse Stan sorrindo, radiante, para Harry, enquanto o cara de coruja do Ernest espiava muito interessado por cima do ombro do ajudante.  
— E uma sala reservada, por favor, Tom — pediu Fudge enfaticamente.**

_Se até Fudge pensou em algo, a coisa não está bom,_ Regulus refletiu.  
**— Tchau — disse Harry, infeliz, a Stan e Ernest, enquanto Tom encaminhava Fudge, com um gesto, para um corredor que se abria atrás do bar.  
— Tchau, Neville! — disse Stan se retirando.**

\- E ele continua usando o meu nome – Neville revirou os olhos.  
**Fudge conduziu Harry por um corredor estreito, acompanhando a lanterna de Tom, até uma saleta. Tom estalou os dedos, um fogo se materializou na lareira, e, fazendo uma reverência,**

Snape revirou os olhos. Uma reverência? Era o cúmulo do ridículo.

**ele se retirou do aposento.  
— Sente-se, Harry — começou Fudge, indicando a poltrona junto à lareira.  
Harry obedeceu, sentindo arrepios percorrerem seus braços apesar da lareira acesa.**

\- Não acho que você tenha algo a temer – tranquilizou Regulus. Fudge não era muito ameaçador.

**Fudge despiu a capa de risca de giz, atirou-a a um lado, depois suspendeu as calças do seu terno verde-garrafa e se sentou em frente a Harry.  
— Eu sou Cornélio Fudge, Harry. Ministro da Magia.**

\- Eu acho que ele já sabia disso ou não teria ido com você – bufou Lissy.  
**Harry já sabia disso, é claro; vira Fudge antes, mas como estava usando a Capa da Invisibilidade do pai na ocasião,**

James sorriu.

**Fudge não devia saber disso.  
Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria reapareceu, com um avental por cima do camisão de dormir, trazendo uma bandeja com chá e pãezinhos de minuto. **

\- Que chique – brincou Dorcas.

**Pousou a bandeja entre Fudge e Harry e saiu, fechando a porta ao passar.  
— Muito bem, Harry — disse Fudge, servindo o chá —, não me importo de confessar que você nos deixou preocupadíssimos. **

\- Pelo o que especificamente? – Frank perguntou desconfiado. Algo não estava certo.

**Fugir da casa dos seus tios desse jeito! Eu já tinha até começado a pensar... Mas você está são e salvo, e isto é o que importa.  
Fudge passou manteiga em um pãozinho e empurrou o prato para Harry.  
— Coma, Harry, sua cara é de quem não está se aguentando em pé. **

\- Essa é a cara dele de sempre – brincou Ron e teve que desviar da tapa do amigo.

**Agora... Você vai ficar satisfeito em saber que cuidamos do infeliz acidente com a Srta. Marge Dursley. **

\- Ou não.

**Dois funcionários do Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais foram mandados à Rua dos Alfeneiros há algumas horas. A Srta. Dursley foi esvaziada e sua memória alterada. Ela não lembra mais nada do acidente. E isto é tudo, não houve danos.**

_Ao não ser para mim,_ pensou Harry. Ele sabia bem que tio Vernon e tia Petunia nunca o perdoaram por isso. O que era até compreensível, não era nada legal ter a sua irmã/cunhada inchada até ser quase um balão, mas quem mandou ela sair falando aquelas coisas dos pais dele.?  
**Fudge sorriu para Harry por cima da borda da xícara de chá, como faria um tio examinando um sobrinho querido. **

Alice sorriu docemente. Ela realmente amava animais.

**Harry, que não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, **

\- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou.

**abriu a boca para falar, não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer, e tornou a fechá-la.  
— Ah, você está preocupado com a reação dos seus tios? Bom, não vou negar que eles estão muitíssimo aborrecidos, Harry,**

_E eles realmente deveriam estar para demonstrar o ódio que sentiam de mim na frente dos outros,_ Harry pensou, mas resolver não falar.

**mas se dispuseram a recebê-lo de volta no próximo verão, desde que você passe em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa.  
A língua de Harry se soltou.  
— Eu sempre passo em Hogwarts as férias do Natal e da Páscoa, **

\- O que é ótimo e que eu não quero que mude – falou Harry rapidamente.

**e não quero nunca mais voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros.  
— Vamos, vamos, tenho certeza de que você vai pensar diferente depois que se acalmar **

\- Por que as pessoas sempre assumem coisas? – perguntou Alex.

— **disse Fudge em tom preocupado. — Afinal, eles são sua família, e tenho certeza de que... Bem lá no fundo, vocês se querem bem.**

Sirius não evitou olhar para Regulus nessa hora. Ele amava o irmão e Andrômeda, mas eram os únicos que ele amava na família. As pessoas não entendia que algumas famílias eram tão complicadas que deixavam de serem famílias?  
**Não ocorreu a Harry corrigir Fudge. **

_Isso não é normal... Se eu tivesse tido uma chance de me livrar do meu pai, eu teria considerado na hora,_ pensou Snape, se arrependendo segundos depois. Ele nunca poderia fazer isso com a mãe dele.

**Continuava esperando ouvir o que ia lhe acontecer em seMarge.  
— Então agora só falta — disse Fudge, passando manteiga em um segundo pãozinho — decidir onde é que você vai passar as duas últimas semanas de férias. Sugiro que alugue um quarto aqui no Caldeirão Furado e...  
— Espera aí — falou Harry sem pensar. — E o meu castigo?**

\- Você não é um Maroto, Harry – James falou desapontado.

\- Nunca disse que era – Harry deu de ombros.

\- Essa doeu – Remus falou magoado.

\- Eu não sou brincalhão feito vocês ou os gêmeos – explicou o moreno.  
**Fudge piscou os olhos.  
— Castigo?**

\- Nem Fudge sabe do que você 'tá falando – reclamou Ginny. Seu namorado bem que poderia aprender a ficar calado algumas horas.  
**— Eu desobedeci à lei! — disse Harry. — O decreto que proíbe o uso da magia aos menores!**

\- Isso, pede pra ser expulso vai – falou Josh, incrédulo.  
**— Ah, meu caro menino, nós não vamos castigá-lo por uma coisinha à toa como essa! **

\- Bem, normalmente tem alguma punição. Não ir para a prisão, obviamente,mas algo pequeno – falou Frank ainda desconfiado.

— **exclamou Fudge, agitando o pãozinho com impaciência. — Foi um acidente! Nós não mandamos ninguém para Azkaban por fazer a tia virar um balão!**

\- É a primeira coisa que eu realmente concordo – fala Lily.  
**Mas isto não batia com os contatos que Harry tivera anteriormente com o Ministério da Magia.**

\- O Ministério mudou, mas por quê? – Sirius pensou em voz alta.  
**— No ano passado, recebi uma notificação oficial só porque um elfo doméstico largou um pudim no chão da casa do meu tio!**

\- O que ainda é um absurdo – reclamou Harry. Ele nunca iria superar isso.

— **disse ele a Fudge, franzindo a testa. — O Ministério da Magia disse que eu seria expulso de Hogwarts se acontecesse mais um caso de magia por lá!  
A não ser que os olhos de Harry o enganassem, Fudge de repente parecia pouco à vontade.**

\- É porque ele não consegue arranjar uma desculpar para esconder o que quer que ele esteja escondendo. **  
— As circunstâncias mudam, Harry... Temos que levar em consideração... No clima atual... **

_Ah. Então isso é por causa de Sirius, _concluiu Frank.

Nessa hora, todos evitaram encarar o maroto Black.

**Com certeza você não quer ser expulso?  
— Claro que não — disse Harry.  
— Bom, então, por que toda essa agitação? — riu-se Fudge. — Agora coma mais um pãozinho, enquanto vou ver se tem um quarto para você.**

\- Isso foi... estranho – decidiu Remus.

Dorcas assentiu.

**Fudge saiu da saleta e Harry ficou observando-o se retirar.  
Havia alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo ali.**

\- Percebemos.

**Por que Fudge viera esperá-lo no Caldeirão Furado, se não ia castigá-lo pelo que fizera? **

\- Para cuidar da segurança do Menino Que Sobreviveu – falou Neville, dando de ombros.

**E agora, pensando bem, com certeza não era normal um Ministro da Magia se envolver pessoalmente com casos de magia praticada por menores!**

\- Claro que não. Mas você é Harry Potter – falou Lissy.

\- Nem sempre é bom ser Harry Potter – resmungou ele.

\- Não é culpa minha se você não aproveita as vantagens de ser quem é – retrucou a loira.  
**Fudge voltou acompanhado de Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria.  
— O quarto onze está livre, Harry — anunciou Fudge. — Acho que você vai ficar muito bem instalado nele. Mas tem uma coisa, e estou certo de que vai compreender... Não quero você passeando pela Londres dos trouxas, certo? **

Harry revirou os olhos. Fudge o tratava como uma criança. É claro que ele não iria ficar passeando por ai...

**Fique no Beco Diagonal. E tem que voltar todos os dias antes do escurecer. Tenho certeza de que vai compreender. Tom vai ficar de olho em você por mim.**

\- Uma pessoa me espionando, divertido – Harry falou ironicamente.  
**— Tudo bem — disse Harry lentamente —, mas por quê...?  
— Não queremos perdê-lo outra vez, não é mesmo? — disse Fudge com uma risada calorosa. — Não, não... É melhor sabermos onde é que você anda... **

Frank olhou desconfiado para o livro. Será que isso era tudo por Sirius Black?

**Quero dizer...  
Fudge pigarreou alto e apanhou a capa de risca de giz.  
— Bom, vou andando, muito que fazer, sabe...  
— Já teve alguma sorte com o Black? — perguntou Harry.  
Os dedos de Fudge escorregaram no fecho de prata da capa.**

\- Acho que isso é um não – falou Sirius, metido.  
**— Que foi que disse? Ah, você ouviu falar... Bem, não, ainda não, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Os guardas de Azkaban até hoje não falharam... E nunca os vi tão furiosos.**

\- Ele deixou a captura toda para os Dementadores? – Remus perguntou num tom de "ele é demente?", o que ele podia ser.

— **Fudge estremeceu ligeiramente. — Então, vou dizendo até logo.  
Ele estendeu a mão, e Harry, ao apertá-la, teve uma ideia repentina.  
— Ah... Ministro? Posso perguntar uma coisa?**

\- Não vem boa coisa daí – falou Lily, desconfiado do filho.**  
— Com toda certeza — disse Fudge com um sorriso.  
— Bom, em Hogwarts os alunos do terceiro ano podem visitar Hogsmeade, mas os meus tios não assinaram o formulário de autorização. O senhor acha que poderia?**

\- Uma boa tentativa – Regulus falou.

\- Obrigado, Reg – respondeu Harry sorrindo.  
**Fudge pareceu constrangido.  
— Ah — respondeu. — Não, não, sinto muito, Harry, mas não sou seu pai nem seu guardião...  
— Mas o senhor é o Ministro da Magia — disse Harry, ansioso. — Se o senhor me desse autorização...**

\- Com certeza funcionaria – completou Josh, empolgado.  
**— Não, sinto muito, Harry, mas regras são regras — disse Fudge sem entusiasmo. **

\- Regras não eram flexíveis há três segundo? – perguntou Lene, sem expressão - Louco.

— **Talvez você possa visitar Hogsmeade no ano que vem. De fato, acho melhor você nem ir... **

\- Então, é por isso que você não assinou – falou Hermione.

**É... Bem, vou andando. Aproveite a sua estada aqui, Harry.  
E com um último sorriso e um aperto de mão; Fudge deixou a saleta. Tom, então, adiantou-se sorridente para Harry.  
— Se o senhor quiser me acompanhar, Sr. Potter. Já levei suas coisas para cima...  
Harry o seguiu por uma bela escada de madeira até uma porta com uma placa de latão de número onze, que Tom destrancou e abriu para ele.**

\- Isso que é preguiça, nem abre a porta – brincou Fred.  
**Dentro havia uma cama muito confortável, uma mobília de carvalho muito lustroso, uma lareira em que o fogo crepitava alegremente e, encarrapitada no alto do armário...  
— Edwiges! — exclamou Harry.**

Alice sorriu feliz com o reencontro da coruja e do dono.  
**A coruja muito branca deu estalinhos com o bico e voou para o braço de Harry.  
— Coruja muito inteligente a sua — disse Tom rindo. — Chegou uns cinco minutos depois do senhor.**

\- Ela é muito inteligente – falou Harry e completou em pensamentos: Ou melhor, era.

**Se precisar de alguma coisa, Sr. Potter, por favor, é só pedir.  
Ele fez outra reverência **

\- Qual a dele com reverências? – perguntou Sirius.

**e saiu.  
Harry ficou sentado na cama durante muito tempo, acariciando, distraído, as penas de Edwiges. O céu visto pela janela foi mudando rapidamente de um azul escuro e aveludado para um cinzento metálico e frio, depois, lentamente, para um rosa salpicado de ouro. Harry mal conseguia acreditar que abandonara a Rua dos Alfeneiros havia apenas algumas horas, **

\- Nós também não – falou Snape.

**que não fora expulso e que, agora, tinha diante de si duas semanas inteiras sem os Dursley.**

\- Foi um dos melhores verões da minha vida.  
**— Foi uma noite muito estranha,**

\- Isso nós concordamos.

**Edwiges — bocejou ele.  
E sem nem ao menos tirar os óculos, ele se largou em cima do travesseiro e adormeceu.**

\- Que fofo – falou Ginny, sorrindo para o namorado.

\- Fim do cap – falou.


	4. O Caldeirão Furado

**Clenery Aingremont: Boa pergunta, acho que ele não atropela, não, mas temos que perguntar para a diva JK para confirmar. Nossa! Verdade, nem lembrei :( Provavelmente foi um feitiço sim ou ele tem um dom lol. Beijos, Mila.**

* * *

— Posso ler o próximo? — Neville perguntou.

— Acho melhor fazer uma pausa. — Josh sugeriu. — Estou morrendo de vontade de ir no banheiro.

— E eu to com fome. — Ron apoiou a ideia.

— Você esta sempre com fome, Ronald. — Hermione revirou os olhos se fingindo de irritada, mas acabou dando risada da cara que o Ron fez, e o tom de vrmelho que o rosto dele chegou.

— Pra falar a verdade, eu também estou com fome. — Remus falou dando uma piscada na direção de Ron com um sorriso de lado.

Todo mundo acabou concordando que estava na hora de uma pausa, e Sirius e Regulus foram incumbidos de fazer o almoço, o que surpreendeu todo mundo quando eles se prontificaram a fazer essa tarefa, mas ninguém reclamou depois que provaram da comida feita pelos irmãos Black.

Depois de satisfeitos todos os desejos que a natureza mandava, todos sentaram-se e Neville começou a ler:

**Harry levou vários dias para se acostumar àquela estranha liberdade nova.**

— Oh ou, Potter vai pirar com o poder! — Frank brincou e os Marotos junto com os gêmeos entraram na brincadeira.**  
Nunca antes ele pudera se levantar quando quisesse nem comer o que lhe desse vontade. Podia até ir aonde desejasse, desde que não saísse do Beco Diagonal, e como essa longa rua de pedras era repleta das lojas de magia mais fascinantes do mundo, Harry não sentia desejo algum de romper a palavra dada a Fudge e voltar ao mundo dos trouxas.**

— Não sei se isso é bom ou não. — Regulus falou.

— É um pouco perigoso deixar um adolescente de 13 anos por conta própria. — Snape concordou.

James teve que concordar, ele se sentiria muito melhor se Harry fosse ficar com o Ron ou a Hermione pelo resto das férias.

— Só _um pouco? _— Remus perguntou sarcástico.**  
Todas as manhãs ele tomava o café no Caldeirão Furado, onde gostava de observar os outros hóspedes: bruxas do interior, franzinas e engraçadas, que vinham passar o dia fazendo compras; bruxos de aspecto venerável discutindo o último artigo do ****_Transfiguração Hoje_****; bruxos de ar amalucado; anões de voz roufenha; e, uma vez, alguém, que tinha a aparência suspeita de uma bruxa malvada, pedira um prato de fígado cru, o rosto semi-escondido por uma carapuça de lã.**

— Nem um pouco estranho. — Dorcas falou fazendo careta à menção de fígado cru.

— Ou nojento. — Lissy ajudou.

**Depois do café Harry saía para o pátio dos fundos, puxava a varinha, batia no terceiro tijolo a contar da esquerda, acima do latão de lixo, e se afastava enquanto se abria na parede o arco para o Beco Diagonal.**

— Eu nunca me canso de ver o Beco Diagonal. — Alex comentou com um ar sonhador.

— E Hogwarts.

— E o Ministério da Magia.

— E Hogmead.

**O garoto passou os dias longos e ensolarados explorando as lojas e comendo à sombra dos guarda-sóis de cores vivas à porta dos cafés, em que os seus companheiros de refeição mostravam uns aos outros as compras que tinham feito (****_"é um lunascópio, meu amigo — é o fim dessa história de mexer com tabelas lunares, me entende?"_****) ou então discutiam o caso de Sirius Black (****_"pessoalmente, não vou deixar nenhum dos meus filhos sair sozinho até que ele esteja outra vez em Azkaban"_****).**

Sirius fez uma careta e se encolheu. Ele sabia que ele era inocente, mas ouvir tudo isso estava começando a mexer com ele. Marlene viu a reação de Sirius e se aproximou dele e apertou sua mão.

**Harry não precisava mais fazer os deveres de casa debaixo das cobertas, à luz de uma lanterna; agora podia se sentar à luz do sol, na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, terminar suas redações e até contar com a ajuda ocasional do próprio Florean, que, além de conhecer a fundo as queimas de bruxas em fogueiras, ainda oferecia a Harry, a cada meia hora, sundaes de graça.**

— As vantagens de ser Harry Potter não param de se acumular. — Alice comentou.

— Eu quero sundae de graça. — Lene concordou.**  
Depois de ter reabastecido a carteira com galeões de ouro, sicles de prata e nuques de bronze retirados do seu cofre no Gringotes, Harry precisava se controlar muito para não gastar tudo de uma vez. **

Hermione deu risada pensando nos programas trouxas que seguiam pessoas ricas enquanto elas gastavam seu dinheiro, ela acabou comentando em voz alta o que fez a sala inteira imaginar Harry em um programa de TV deste tipo.

**Precisava se lembrar o tempo todo de que ainda lhe faltavam cinco anos de escola e que se sentiria mal em pedir dinheiro aos Dursley para comprar livros de bruxaria,**

— Como se você fosse precisar. — James falou baixinho para não aborrecer os que não eram tão favorecidos em dinheiro na sala.

**e se segurou para não comprar um belo conjunto de bexigas de ouro maciço (um jogo de bruxos parecido com o de bolas de gude, em que as bolas espirram um líquido fedorento na cara do outro jogador quando ele perde um ponto). Harry se sentiu tentadíssimo, também, por um modelo perfeito de uma galáxia em movimento, dentro de um grande globo de vidro, e que teria significado que ele jamais precisaria assistir a uma aula de astronomia na vida. **

— Harry, Harry, Harry. — Fred começou em tom reprovador. — Não sabia desse seu lado consumista.

Harry apenas deu risada.

**Mas a coisa que mais testou a força de vontade de Harry apareceu em sua loja preferida, a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, uma semana depois do menino ter chegado ao Caldeirão Furado.  
Curioso para saber a razão do ajuntamento diante da loja, Harry foi entrando com jeitinho e se espremendo entre as bruxas e bruxos até conseguir ver um tablado recentemente erguido, em que haviam montado a vassoura mais deslumbrante que ele já vira na vida.**

— Harry, você ta no time, essa é um investimento que não seria consumismo! — James falou.**  
— Acabou de ser lançada... Um protótipo — comentava um bruxo de queixo quadrado para o companheiro.  
— É a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, não é, papai? — perguntou a vozinha aguda de um menino mais novo do que Harry, que se pendurava no braço do pai.  
— O time internacional da Irlanda acabou de mandar um pedido para sete desses vassourões! — informou o proprietário da loja aos presentes. — E o time é o favorito para a Copa Mundial!**

— Viu?! Compra ela logo!**  
Uma bruxa corpulenta, na frente de Harry, se mexeu e o menino pôde ler o cartaz ao lado da vassoura:**

**_FIREBOLT  
Fabricada com tecnologia de ponta, a Firebolt possui um cabo de freixo, superfino e aerodinâmico, acabamento com resistência de diamante e número de registro entalhado na madeira. As cerdas da cauda, em lascas de bétula selecionadas à mão, foram afiladas até atingirem a perfeição aerodinâmica, dotando a Firebolt de equilíbrio insuperável e precisão absoluta. A Firebolt atinge 240km/Hora em dez segundos e possui um freio encantado de irrefreável ação. Cotação a pedido._**

— Harry vai ter sonhos com essa vassoura. — George falou dando risada.**  
Cotação a pedido... Harry nem queria pensar quanto ouro a Firebolt custaria. Jamais desejara tanto alguma coisa em toda a sua vida — mas jamais perdera uma partida de Quadribol com a sua Nimbus 2000, e qual era a vantagem de esvaziar seu cofre no Gringotes para comprar uma Firebolt, quando já possuía uma excelente vassoura?**

— Harry... — James falou desapontado.

— O menino ta certo, Potter. — Severus falou.— Se ele tem uma vassoura que faz tudo que tem que fazer e ele nunca perdeu um jogo, pra que comprar outra? — antes que James pudesse responder ele continuou. — Ele pode muito bem usar o dinheiro pra coisas mais construtivas, como ajudar quem precisa.

James odiava admitir, de novo, mas Snape estava certo.**  
Harry não pediu a cotação, mas voltou, quase todos os dias depois disso, só para admirar a Firebolt.  
Havia, no entanto, coisas que Harry precisava comprar.  
Ele foi à Botica para reabastecer seu estoque de ingredientes para poções e, como agora suas vestes escolares estavam vários centímetros mais curtas nos braços e nas pernas, ele visitou a Madame Malkin — Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões e comprou novos uniformes.  
E, o mais importante, tinha que comprar os novos livros para o ano letivo, que incluiriam duas novas matérias: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação.**

— Você também caiu na besteira de escolher Adivinhação, hã? — Lissy falou.

— Acho que todo mundo caiu. — Sirius respondeu, ele ainda não tinha se recuperado do trauma que foi sua primeira aula de Adivinhação.**  
Harry teve uma surpresa quando parou para olhar a vitrine da livraria. Em vez da decoração habitual com livros de feitiçaria gravados a ouro, do tamanho de lajotas, havia uma grande gaiola de ferro com uns cem exemplares de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros. Páginas arrancadas voavam para todo o lado, enquanto os livros se agrediam e se atracavam em furiosas lutas livres e mordidas agressivas.**

— Quem seria louco de comprar esse livro? — Alice perguntou.**  
Harry puxou a lista de livros do bolso e consultou-a pela primeira vez.  
O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros estava arrolado como o livro-texto para a matéria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. **

— E como eles vão usar o livro se essa porcaria fica tentando morder a pessoa? — Frank falou. — Sinceramente, quem é esse professor?

— Você vai ver. — Ginny falou sorrindo.**  
Agora ele compreendia por que Hagrid dissera que o livro futuramente seria útil. Sentiu alívio; andara imaginando se o amigo ia querer ajuda para cuidar de um novo bicho de estimação apavorante.**

Todos deram risada.**  
Quando Harry entrou na Floreios e Borrões, o gerente veio correndo ao seu encontro.  
— Hogwarts? — perguntou o homem sem rodeios. — Veio comprar os seus livros?**

— Oi, tudo bem sim, esta um dia maravilho, não esta? — Sirius falou sarcastico**  
— Vim. Preciso...  
— Saia do caminho — disse o gerente empurrando Harry para o lado com impaciência. Em seguida, puxou um par de luvas muito grossas, apanhou um bengalão nodoso e rumou para a porta da gaiola em que estavam os exemplares de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros.  
— Espere aí — disse Harry depressa —, já tenho um desses.  
— Já? — Uma expressão de imenso alívio espalhou-se pelo rosto do gerente. — Graças a Deus. Já fui mordido cinco vezes esta manhã...**

— Coitado.**  
Um barulho alto de papel rasgado cortou o ar; dois livros monstruosos tinham agarrado um terceiro e começavam a destruí-lo.**

— Como ele espera vender um livro que esta todo destruído e faltando paginas? **  
— Parem com isso! Parem com isso! — exclamou o gerente, enfiando a bengala pelas grades e separando os livros à força. — Nunca mais vou ter essas coisas em estoque, nunca mais! Tem sido uma loucura! Pensei que já tínhamos visto o pior quando compramos duzentos exemplares de O livro Invisível da Invisibilidade, custaram uma fortuna e nunca achamos os livros... Bem... Tem mais alguma coisa em que possa lhe servir?**

— Esses dois livros são do mesmo autor, não é possível! **  
— Tem — disse Harry, consultando a lista de livros —, preciso de Esclarecendo o Futuro, de Cassandra Vablatsky.  
— Ah, vai começar a estudar Adivinhação? — perguntou o gerente descalçando as luvas e conduzindo Harry ao fundo da loja,**

— Não, não, magina.

**onde havia um canto reservado para esse assunto. Em uma mesinha estavam empilhados livros como Prevendo o imprevisível; Proteja-se Contra Choques e Bolas rachadas; Quando a Sorte se Transforma em Azar.  
— Aqui está — disse o gerente, que subira em um escadote para apanhar um livro grosso, encadernado de preto. — Esclarecendo o Futuro. Um bom guia para todos os métodos básicos de adivinhação do futuro, quiromancia, bolas de cristal, tripas de aves...**

— Nem começa, Dorcas. — Marlene falou quando viu a amiga abrindo a boca para fazer um comentário.**  
Mas Harry não estava escutando. Seu olhar havia pousado em outro livro, que fazia parte de um arranjo em outra mesinha: Presságios de morte: O que fazer quando se sabe que vai acontecer o pior.**

— Deprimente, Potter. — Lene comentou.**  
— Ah, eu não leria isso se fosse você — disse o gerente de passagem, procurando ver o que Harry estava olhando. — Você vai começar a ver presságios de morte por todo lado. Só isso já é suficiente para matar a pessoa de medo.  
Mas Harry continuou a encarar a capa do livro; tinha um cão preto do tamanho de um urso, com olhos brilhantes, que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar...**

— Para de pensar besteira, Harry! — Lily falou brava.

— Desculpa.**  
O gerente pôs nas mãos de Harry o livro Esclarecendo o Futuro.  
— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou.  
— Sim — respondeu Harry, desviando o olhar dos olhos do cão e consultando, meio atordoado, a lista. — Ah... Preciso de Transfiguração para o Curso Médio e de O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 3º série.  
Harry saiu da Floreios e Borrões dez minutos depois, com os livros debaixo do braço, e tomou o rumo do Caldeirão Furado sem reparar aonde ia, esbarrando em várias pessoas.  
Subiu as escadas fazendo barulho, entrou em seu quarto e despejou os livros em cima da cama.**

— Não vou nem comentar na sua falta de educação, mocinho!

**Alguém estivera ali limpando o quarto; as janelas abertas deixavam entrar o sol. Harry ouviu os ônibus passarem lá embaixo, na rua dos trouxas que ele não via, e o som dos transeuntes invisíveis no Beco Diagonal. Viu de relance o seu reflexo no espelho acima da pia.  
— Não pode ter sido um presságio de morte — disse à sua imagem em tom de desafio. — Eu estava entrando em pânico quando vi aquela coisa na Rua Magnólia... Provavelmente era apenas um cão sem dono...  
Ele ergueu a mão automaticamente e tentou achatar os cabelos.**

— Ainda não desistiu? — James perguntou achando graça no filho tentando domar o cabelo Potter.**  
— Você está empenhado em uma batalha perdida, meu querido — disse sua imagem com a voz rouca.**

— Vou fingir que isso é normal. — Frank falou.**  
À medida que os dias se passavam, Harry começou a procurar por todo lugar aonde ia um sinal de Ron ou de Hermione. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts vinham ao Beco Diagonal agora, com a proximidade do ano letivo.**

— Por que todo mundo sempre deixa tudo para a ultima hora?

**Harry encontrou Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, companheiros da Grifinória, na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, onde eles também haviam parado para namorar a Firebolt; encontrou também o verdadeiro Neville Longbottom, um menino de rosto redondo e muito desmemoriado, à porta da Floreios e Borrões. Harry não parou para conversar; Neville parecia ter extraviado a lista de livros e estava levando um carão da avó, uma senhora de aparência colossal.**

— Desculpa, Nev, achei melhor não atrapalhar.

— Tudo bem, Harry. **  
Harry desejou que a senhora jamais descobrisse que ele fingira ser Neville quando estava fugindo do Ministério da Magia.  
Harry acordou no último dia de férias, com o pensamento de que finalmente iria se encontrar com Ron e Hermione no dia seguinte, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Levantou-se, se vestiu e saiu para dar uma última espiada na Firebolt, e estava pensando onde iria almoçar, quando alguém gritou seu nome e ele se virou.**

**— ****Harry! HARRY!**

— Quem é o doido?**  
E ali estavam eles, os dois, sentados na calçada da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Ron parecendo incrivelmente sardento, Hermione muito bronzeada, os dois acenando para ele freneticamente.**

— Ah — Disse Fred.

— Agora tudo faz sentido. — concordou George.

Ron e Hermione ficaram indignados enquanto os gêmeos e os Marotos riam abertamente, o resto da sala estava tentando esconder as risadas, e falhando.**  
— Finalmente! — exclamou Ron, rindo-se enquanto o amigo se sentava. — Fomos ao Caldeirão Furado, mas disseram que você tinha saído, fomos à Floreios e Borrões, à Madame Malkin e...**

— Stalker!**  
— Comprei todo o meu material escolar na semana passada — explicou Harry. — E como é que vocês sabiam que eu estava hospedado no Caldeirão Furado?  
— Papai — disse Ron com simplicidade.  
O Sr Weasley, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, é claro que soubera da história toda que acontecera com a tia Guida.  
— É verdade que você transformou a sua tia em um balão? — perguntou Hermione num tom muito sério.**

— Ai, minha barriga! — Sirius falou enquanto se contorcia de dar risada junto com o resto da sala.**  
— Eu não tive intenção — respondeu Harry, enquanto Ron rolava de rir.— Simplesmente... Perdi o controle.  
— Não tem a menor graça, Ron. — disse Hermione rispidamente. — Francamente, fico admirada que Harry não tenha sido expulso.  
— Eu também — admitiu Harry. — E nem expulso, pensei que ia ser preso. — E olhou para Ron. — Seu pai não sabe por que Fudge não me castigou, sabe?**

— O que ele deveria ter feito. — Severus falou, o que causou a sala toda, menos Hermione e Regulus, a olhar feio para ele. — Como ele espera que os outros cumpra as regras? Desculpa, Harry, mas não é só porque você derrotou Voldemort, mais de uma vez devo acrescentar, que você esta isento das leis.

— Eu sei. — Harry falou lembrando dos eventos que antecederam seu sexto ano, quando ele se tocou de uma coisa. — Hey, você me chamou de Harry!

Snape apenas revirou os olhos.**  
— Provavelmente porque era você, não é? — Ron sacudiu os ombros ainda rindo. — O famoso Harry Potter e tudo o mais. Eu nem gostaria de ver o que o Ministério faria comigo se eu transformasse minha tia em balão. **

— Viu? Até o Ronald concorda comigo.

— Como assim _até _o Ronald?

**Mas não se esqueça, eles teriam que me desenterrar primeiro, porque mamãe já teria me matado antes. Em todo o caso, pode perguntar ao papai hoje à noite. Estamos hospedados no Caldeirão Furado, também! Assim você pode ir para a estação de King's Cross conosco amanhã! Hermione também está lá!  
A garota confirmou com a cabeça, radiante.  
— Mamãe e papai me deixaram lá hoje de manhã com todas as minhas coisas de Hogwarts.  
— Fantástico! — exclamou Harry feliz. — Então você já comprou os livros e todo o resto?  
— Olhe só para isso — disse Ron, tirando uma caixa comprida e fina de uma sacola e abrindo-a. — Uma varinha nova em folha. Trinta e cinco centímetros e meio, salgueiro, contendo um fio de cauda de unicórnio.**

— Finalmente, hein. — James falou sorrindo.

— Né! — Ron concordou.

**E compramos todos os nossos livros... — Ele apontou para uma grande saca embaixo da cadeira. — E aqueles livros monstruosos, hein? O balconista quase chorou quando dissemos que queríamos dois.**

— Ainda quero saber que professor é tão louco para usar esse livro. — Alice disse.**  
— E isso tudo o que é, Mione? — perguntou Harry, apontando não para uma, mas para três sacas estufadas na cadeira junto à amiga.  
— Bem, é que vou fazer mais matérias novas do que vocês, não é? Comprei os livros de Aritmancia, de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, de Adivinhação, de Estudo das Runas Antigas, de Estudo dos Trouxas...**

— Ela é pior que a Lily! — Lena disse assustada.**  
— Para que é que você vai fazer Estudo dos Trouxas? — perguntou Ron, revirando os olhos para Harry. — Você nasceu trouxa! Sua mãe e seu pai são trouxas! Você já sabe tudo sobre trouxas!  
— Mas vai ser fascinante estudar os trouxas do ponto de vista dos bruxos — disse Hermione muito séria.**

— Eu fiz a mesma coisa, Mione. — Lily falou. — Achei fascinante!

— Muito. Adorei a perspectiva deles nas guerras trouxas e nos eletrodomésticos.

Antes que as duas começassem a conversar e não parassem mais Neville achou melhor continuar lendo.**  
— Você está planejando comer ou dormir este ano, Mione? — perguntou Harry, enquanto Ron dava risadinhas abafadas. A garota não ligou para os dois.**

— É uma boa pergunta. — Dorcas falou.

— E varias dessas aulas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo na nossa época. — Alice contou. — Como você planeja ter tempo pra todas.

— Mágica. — Mione falou sorrindo.**  
— Ainda tenho dez galeões — disse ela examinando a bolsa.  
— É meu aniversário em setembro, e mamãe e papai me deram um dinheiro para eu comprar um presente de aniversário antecipado.  
— Que tal um bom livro? — perguntou Ron inocentemente.  
— Não, acho que não — disse Hermione controlando-se. — O que eu quero mesmo é uma coruja. Quero dizer, Harry tem a Edwiges e você tem o Errol...  
— Não tenho, não — respondeu Ron. — Errol é uma coruja de família. Meu mesmo só tenho o Scabbers. — E tirou o rato de estimação do bolso. — Quero mandar examinar ele — acrescentou, pousando Scabbers na mesa a que estavam sentados. — Acho que o Egito não fez bem a ele.  
Scabbers estava mais magro do que de costume, e seus bigodes pareciam decididamente caídos.**

Agora que Harry parou para pensar nos eventos do terceiro ano ele entendeu porque Scabbers, ou Rabicho, estava com uma aparência tão ruim.**  
— Tem uma loja para criaturas mágicas ali. — disse Harry, que agora conhecia o Beco Diagonal como a palma da mão. — Você podia ver se eles têm algum produto para o Scabbers, e Mione podia comprar a coruja.  
Assim dizendo, eles pagaram os sorvetes e atravessaram a rua para ir a Animais Mágicos.  
Não havia muito espaço dentro da loja. Cada centímetro das paredes estava escondido por gaiolas. Era malcheirosa e barulhenta porque os ocupantes das gaiolas guinchavam, gritavam, palravam, sibilavam. A bruxa ao balcão estava ocupada ensinando a um bruxo como cuidar de um tritão com dois rabos, **

— Isso é possível? — Alex perguntou olhando para os nerds da sala.

— Aparentemente sim. — Remus respondeu dando de ombros, mostrando que ele também não tinha ideia, assim como os outros nerds.

**por isso Harry, Ron e Hermione aguardaram, examinando as gaiolas.  
Havia dois enormes sapos roxos que engoliam, com um ruído aquoso, um banquete de moscas-varejeiras mortas. **

— Nojento. — Marlene falou fazendo careta.

**Uma tartaruga gigante, o casco incrustado de pedras preciosas, cintilava junto à janela. Lesmas venenosas, cor de laranja, subiam lentamente pela parede do seu aquário, e um coelho branco e gordo não parava de se transformar em cartola de cetim e novamente em coelho, com um grande estalo. Havia ainda gatos de todas as cores, uma gaiola barulhenta de corvos, uma cesta de engraçadas bolas de pêlo creme que zuniam alto, e, em cima do balcão, um gaiolão de ratos negros e luzidios que brincavam de dar saltos se apoiando nos longos rabos lisos.  
O bruxo do tritão de dois rabos saiu e Ron se aproximou do balcão.  
— É o meu rato — disse à bruxa. — Ele tem andado meio indisposto desde que voltamos do Egito.  
— Põe ele aqui no balcão — pediu a bruxa, tirando do bolso um par de pesados óculos de armação preta.  
Ron catou Scabbers do bolso interno **

— O bolso não é lugar para carregar um rato, Ron. — Sirius falou se fingindo de desapontado.

**e depositou-o ao lado da gaiola dos seus companheiros de espécie, que pararam os saltitos e correram para as grades para ver melhor.  
Como todo o resto que Ron possuía, Scabbers, o rato, era de segunda mão (pertencera ao irmão de Ron, Percy) e era um pouco maltratado. Ao lado dos reluzentes ratos na gaiola, ele parecia particularmente lastimável.  
— Hum — fez a bruxa, levantando Scabbers. — Que idade tem esse rato?  
— Não sei — respondeu Ron. — Ele é bem velho. Foi do meu irmão.  
— Que poderes ele tem? — perguntou a bruxa, examinando Scabbers atentamente.**

_Se transformar em um bruxo filho de uma mãe. _Harry pensou em vários outros xingamentos, mas não disse nada.**  
— Ah... — A verdade é que Scabbers jamais revelara o menor vestígio de poderes interessantes, o olhar da bruxa se deslocou da orelha esquerda e esfiapada de Scabbers para a pata dianteira, que tinha um dedinho a menos, e deu um muxoxo alto.  
— Este aqui já sofreu muito na vida — disse ela.  
— Já estava assim quando Percy me deu — respondeu Ron se defendendo.**

— Você falou como se o rato fosse uma coisa.

Ron queria responder que ele deveria ter deixado o rato no Egito ou deixado o Crookshanks comer ele, mas não queria levantar nenhuma suspeita, então só deu de ombros.**  
— Não se pode esperar que um rato comum ou rato de jardim como esse viva mais do que uns três anos — disse a bruxa. — Agora se o senhor estiver procurando alguma coisa mais resistente, talvez goste de um desses...  
Ela indicou os ratos negros, que imediatamente recomeçaram a saltar. Ron resmungou:  
— Exibidos.**

— Odeio quando vendedores fazem isso. — Lissy reclamou e ganhou uns comentários de aprovação**  
— Bem, se o senhor não quiser outro, pode experimentar um tônico para ratos — disse a bruxa, levando a mão embaixo do balcão e apanhando um frasquinho vermelho.  
— Está bem. Quanto...  
Ron se encolheu quando uma coisa enorme e laranja saiu voando do teto da gaiola mais alta e aterrissou na cabeça dele, e em seguida avançou e bufou com violência para Scabbers.  
— NÃO Crookshanks, NÃO! — gritou a bruxa, mas Scabbers escapuliu entre as suas mãos como uma barra de sabão molhado, aterrissou de pernas abertas no chão e disparou para a porta.**

— Crookshanks? Que tipo de nome é esse? — Sirius perguntou soando realmente confuso pelo nome, causando risadas em todos.**  
— Scabbers! — berrou Ron, correndo atrás do rato; Harry seguiu-o.  
Os dois levaram quase dez minutos para recuperar Scabbers, que se refugiara embaixo de um latão de lixo à porta da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Ron tornou a enfiar o rato trêmulo no bolso e se endireitou, massageando os cabelos.  
— Que foi aquilo?  
— Ou um gato muito grande ou um tigre muito pequeno — disse Harry.**

— Um tigre anão! — Alice falou sorrindo. — Eu quero um tigre anão.

— Como você vai cuidar de um tigre, Ali? — James perguntou.

— Com muito amor e carinho, oras!**  
— Aonde foi a Mione?  
— Provavelmente comprando a coruja.**

**Eles refizeram o caminho pela rua apinhada de gente até a Animais Mágicos. Quando iam chegando, viram Hermione sair, mas ela não trazia coruja alguma. Seus braços envolviam com firmeza um enorme gato laranja.**

\- Um gato? – Frank meio que resmungou. Ele odiava gatos. Sirius e Marlene tiveram que concordar, eles sempre preferiram cachorros, não é atoa que a forma animaga de Sirius é um cachorro.

— Devia ter comprado um cachorro se não ia comprar uma coruja. — Sirius disse. — Cachorros são muito mais fieis ao seu dono do que gatos.

— Mas fazem a maior bagunça. — Fred argumentou.

— E precisam de atenção constantemente. — Hermione se defendeu.

E estava estabelecida uma disputa para ver qual animal era o melhor: gatos ou cachorros. Depois de muita briga, Lissy gritou que queria ler o livro logo e que no papel só dizia que todos teriam que estar na mesma sala, não falava nada sobre petrificar algumas pessoas.  
**— Você comprou aquele monstro? — perguntou Ron, **

\- E Ron ganha o prêmio de discrição do ano – falou Fred batendo no irmão.

boquiaberto.

— Crookshanks não é um monstro, só é incompreendido. — Dorcas falou.

— Você fala isso porque não teve que conviver com essa peste.

— Ronald!  
**— Ele é lindo, não é? — disse Hermione radiante.  
Era uma questão de opinião, pensou Harry. **

\- O que quer dizer que ele é feio – brincou Sirius e levou uma tapa de Hermione – Aí!

**A pelagem do gato era espessa e fofa, mas ele decididamente tinha pernas arqueadas e uma cara de poucos amigos, **

\- Ele só é tímido – retrucou Hermione.

**estranhamente amassada, como se tivesse batido de frente numa parede de tijolos.**

\- Ele não é assim! Você é muito malvado! – reclamou Hermione, chateada.

**Agora que Scabbers não estava à vista, porém, o gato ronronava satisfeito nos braços de Hermione.**

\- Bem, pelo menos ele é esperto – falou Harry.

Até Ron teve que concordar.  
**— Mione, essa coisa quase me escalpelou! — reclamou Ron.**

\- Problema teu – brincou Lene e recebeu um olhar assassino de Ron – Desculpa?  
**— Foi sem querer, não foi, Crookshanks? — perguntou Hermione.  
— E o que vai ser do Scabbers?**

\- Era pra ter morrido logo – resmungou Harry.

** — ****disse o menino apontando para o calombo no bolso do peito. — Ele precisa de descanso e sossego! **

Ron olhou enjoado pro livro. Se ele soubesse quem Scabbers era antes...

**Como é que vai ter isso com esse bicho por perto?**

**— ****Isto me lembra que você esqueceu o seu tônico para ratos — disse Hermione, batendo o frasco vermelho na mão de Ron. — E pare de se preocupar, Crookshanks vai dormir no meu dormitório e Scabbers no seu, qual é o problema?**

\- O resto do tempo? – sugeriu Lily, que não estava com um bom pressentimento.

**Coitado do Crookshanks, a bruxa disse que ele está na loja há séculos; ninguém quis o gato.**

Regulus se controlou para não dizer "não sei o motivo".**  
— Por que será? — perguntou Ron com sarcasmo, **

Bem, parece que alguém fez isso por ele. Mas Regulus não ficou muito feliz em ver que pensara igual a um Weasley.

**a caminho do Caldeirão Furado.  
Encontraram o Sr. Weasley sentado no bar, lendo o Profeta Diário.**

Caretas de Harry e Hermione.  
**— Harry! — exclamou ele, erguendo a cabeça e sorrindo. — Como vai?**

\- Me sentindo ignorando – falou Ron e Hermione concordou.  
**— Bem, obrigado — respondeu o garoto enquanto ele, Ron e Hermione se reuniam ao Sr. Weasley com todas as compras que tinham feito.**

\- Passa na cara que é rico – brincou Lene, mas não foi legal, já que Ron era, bem, pobre. Ela se esqueceu disso.**  
O Sr. Weasley pôs o jornal de lado e Harry viu a foto de Sirius Black, agora muito sua conhecida, encarando-o.**

\- Tão tocante como você já me reconhece – ironizou Sirius.

— Como não reconhecer sua cara de zumbi, caro padrinho? — Harry entrou na brincadeira tentando amenizar o ambiente.

— Assim você que ofende, querido afilhado.  
**— Então eles ainda não pegaram o homem? — perguntou.  
— Não **

\- Graças – James suspirou aliviado.

**— ****respondeu o Sr. Weasley, parecendo muito sério. — O Ministério nos tirou do nosso trabalho normal para tentar encontrá-lo, mas até agora não tivemos sorte.**

\- O Sr. Weasley não trabalha com alguma coisa de artefatos trouxas? – perguntou Alice, confusa. Acenos. – E mesmo assim tiraram ele do trabalho dele? Que estupidez.

— Mas se for parar pra pensar, o Ministro avisou os trouxas, então o Sr. Weasley entra na "caça às bruxas". — Remus pensou em voz alta.**  
— Nós receberíamos uma recompensa se o apanhássemos? — perguntou Ron. — Seria bom ganhar mais um dinheirinho...**

\- Assim você me magoa, querendo ganhar dinheiro pela minha captura – Sirius falou falsamente magoado. Embora, ele realmente estivesse abalado pela ideia.**  
— Não seja ridículo, Ron — disse o Sr. Weasley, que a um olhar mais atento parecia muito tenso. — Black não vai ser apanhado por um bruxo de treze anos. **

\- Não tenho certeza disso – resmungou Severus.

\- Nem vem – reclamou Sirius, mas estava sorrindo para o espanto de todos, principalmente de Snape. – Eu só seria apanhado por um bruxo muito competente. Ou uma bruxa muito gata – sorriu malicioso, sendo repreendido por Marlene.

— Ou um trio de idiotas que não sabem ter um ano normal. — George comentou.

**Os guardas de Azkaban é que vão levá-lo de volta, escreva o que digo.**

\- Não. Você errou – falou Ginny.**  
Naquele momento a Sra. Weasley entrou no bar, carregada de sacas e acompanhada pelos gêmeos, Fred e George, que iam começar o quinto ano em Hogwarts; **

\- Nós mesmos.

— Os mais divos Weasleys.

**Percy, o recém eleito monitor-chefe; **

\- Metido.

**e Ginny, a caçula e única menina da família.  
Ginny, que sempre teve um xodó por Harry, pareceu ainda mais constrangida do que de costume, **

Gina corou.

**talvez porque o menino lhe salvara a vida no ano anterior, em Hogwarts. Ela ficou muito corada e murmurou um "****_olá_****", sem olhar para Harry. **

Ginny não acredita que ela fora aquela menina um dia. Ela progrediu muito.

**Percy, porém, estendeu a mão solenemente como se ele e o colega jamais tivessem se encontrado e disse:  
— Harry. Que prazer em vê-lo.  
— Olá, Percy — respondeu Harry, tentando conter o riso.  
— Você está bem, espero? — continuou Percy pomposo, durante o aperto de mãos. Parecia até que estava sendo apresentado ao prefeito.**

\- Nossa. Ele é doido.**  
— Muito bem, obrigado...  
— Harry! — exclamou Fred, empurrando Percy com os cotovelos e fazendo uma grande reverência. — É simplesmente esplêndido encontrá-lo, meu caro...  
— Maravilhoso — disse George, empurrando Fred para o lado e, por sua vez, apertando a mão de Harry. — Absolutamente maravilhoso.**

A sala riu.

\- Essa foi ótima – elogiaram os Marotos.

\- Obrigado, obrigado – agradeceram os gêmeos, orgulhosos. **  
— Agora chega — interrompeu-os a Sra. Weasley.  
— Mãe! — exclamou Fred como se tivesse acabado de avistá-la, apertando-lhe a mão também: — É realmente formidável encontrá-la...**

\- E inesperado – completou George.  
**— Eu já disse que chega — disse a Sra. Weasley, descansando as compras em uma cadeira vazia. — Olá, Harry, querido. Suponho que tenha sabido das nossas eletrizantes novidades?**

\- Não exatamente eletrizantes.

** — ****Ela apontou para o distintivo de prata novinho em folha no peito de Percy. — É o segundo monitor-chefe na família! — exclamou, inchada de orgulho.**

\- Por quê? – Sirius ficou chocado.  
**— E o último — resmungou Fred para si mesmo.  
— Não duvido nada — disse a Sra. Weasley, franzindo a testa de repente. — Estou reparando que até hoje vocês dois não foram promovidos a monitores.**

A sala explodiu em risadas. Aqueles dois sendo monitores? De jeito nenhum.  
**— E para que é que nós queremos ser monitores? — perguntou George, parecendo se indignar até com a própria ideia.**

\- Porque eu estava indignado!

** — ****Isso tiraria toda a graça da vida.**

\- Ei! – reclamaram Ron, Hermione, Lily e Remus.  
**Ginny abafou o riso.  
— Vocês deviam dar um exemplo melhor para sua irmã! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley.**

\- Eu não preciso de exemplos.  
**— Ginny tem outros irmãos para lhe dar exemplo, mãe**

\- Exemplos demais – resmungou Ginny.

** — ****disse Percy com altivez. **

**— ****Vou mudar de roupa para o jantar...**

\- Vou vestir minha veste de gala – falou Fred, imitando a voz de Percy.

A sala riu.  
**Ele desapareceu e George deixou escapar um suspiro.  
— Bem que a gente tentou trancar ele numa pirâmide — disse a Harry. — Mas a mamãe flagrou a gente no ato.**

\- Que pena – ironizou Dorcas.**  
O jantar àquela noite foi muito agradável. Tom, o dono do bar-hospedaria, juntou três mesas na sala, e os sete Weasley, Harry e Hermione traçaram cinco pratos maravilhosos.**

\- Traçaram? Você é estranho, Harry – falou Neville enquanto o resto da sala trocava olhares maliciosos.

\- Obrigado – Harry deu de ombros decidindo ignorar a mente poluída de seus companheiros.**  
— Como vamos para a estação de King's Cross amanhã, papai? — perguntou Fred quando enfiavam a colher em um suntuoso pudim de chocolate.  
— O Ministério vai mandar dois carros.**

\- O quê?

** — ****disse o Sr. Weasley. Todos ergueram os olhos para ele.  
— Por quê? — perguntou Percy, curioso.**

Harry se mexeu, inconfortável na cadeira.  
**— Por sua causa, Percy — disse George, sério. — E vão botar bandeirinhas em cima dos capôs, com as letras TC...  
—... Significando Tremendo Chefão — completou Fred.**

\- Estávamos inspirado naquele dia – sorriram Fred e George.  
**Todos, à exceção de Percy e da Sra. Weasley, deram risadinhas baixando o rosto para os pudins.**

\- Até o papai – falou Ron.**  
— Por que é que o Ministério vai mandar carros, pai? — Percy repetiu a pergunta, num tom muito digno.**

\- Que não combina com ele – falou Ginny.  
**— Bem, como não temos mais nenhum — disse o Sr. Weasley —, e como trabalho lá, eles vão me fazer esse favor...**

\- Isso não é verdade – apostou Frank.  
**Sua voz era displicente, mas Harry não pôde deixar de notar que as orelhas do Sr. Weasley tinham ficado vermelhas, iguais às de Ron quando o pressionavam.**

\- Que fofo – Sirius perturbou.

Ron corou.  
**— E ainda bem — disse a Sra. Weasley, animada. — Vocês fazem ideia de quanta bagagem têm juntos? Que bela figura vocês fariam no metrô dos trouxas...**

\- E como vocês vão nos outros anos? – James perguntou.  
** Todo mundo já está de mala pronta ou não?**

\- Aposto que não.

**— ****Ron ainda não guardou todas as coisas novas no malão — disse Percy, com voz de sofredor. — Largou tudo em cima da minha cama.**

\- Ninguém precisava saber.  
**— É melhor você subir e guardar tudo direito, Ron porque não vamos ter tempo amanhã cedo — disse a Sra. Weasley alto, para o filho sentado mais longe. Ron amarrou a cara para Percy.**

\- Claro, ele podia ter ficado calado – resmungou Ron.  
**Depois do jantar todos se sentiram satisfeitos e cheios de sono.  
Um a um foram subindo para os quartos para verificar as coisas para o dia seguinte. Ron e Percy estavam hospedados no quarto ao lado de Harry.**

\- Eu sempre fico com os piores quartos.

**Ele acabara de fechar e trancar seu malão quando ouviu vozes zangadas através da parede, e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.**

\- Curioso? Não, imagina – ironizou Neville.  
**A porta do quarto doze estava entreaberta e Percy gritava:  
— Estava aqui, em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, eu o tirei para polir...  
— Eu não peguei, está bem? — berrava Ron em resposta.  
— Que está acontecendo? — perguntou Harry.  
— Meu distintivo de monitor-chefe sumiu — respondeu Percy virando-se irritado para Harry.**

\- E quem liga?  
**— E o tônico para ratos de Scabbers também**

_Era melhor nem ter aparecido_, pensou Hermione.

** — ****falou Ron, jogando as coisas para fora do malão para procurá-lo. — Acho que deixei o frasco no bar...**

\- Então, vá lá pegar.  
**— Você não vai a lugar nenhum até achar o meu distintivo — berrou Percy.**

\- Não é culpa dele que você perdeu o seu distintivo – falou Regulus.  
**— Eu vou buscar o remédio do Scabbers. Já fiz a mala — disse Harry a Ron, e desceu.**

\- Boa ideia.

**Harry estava no corredor a meio caminho do bar, agora mal iluminado, quando ouviu outras duas vozes zangadas que vinham da sala. **

\- Ninguém tá calmo hoje, né? – Lissy perguntou.

**Um segundo depois, ele as reconheceu como sendo as do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. **

\- Mamãe e papai discutindo? – Ginny ficou surpresa.

**Hesitou, sem querer que eles soubessem que os ouvira discutindo, **

\- As pessoas não ficam muito felizes com outras ouvindo a sua discussão – falou Harry.

**mas a menção do seu nome o fez parar, e, num segundo momento, se aproximar da porta da sala.**

Ninguém podia culpar Harry por querer saber algo dele.  
**—... Não faz sentido não contar a ele — o Sr. Weasley dizia, veemente. — O garoto tem o direito de saber. Tentei dizer isso a Fudge, mas ele insiste em tratar Harry como criança. **

\- Quem aposta que estão escondendo algum segredo? – Lene sorriu dramaticamente.

**O menino já tem treze anos e...  
— Arthur, a verdade iria aterrorizar Harry! — disse a Sra. Weasley com a voz esganiçada. — Você quer mesmo mandar Harry de volta à escola com essa ameaça pairando sobre a cabeça dele? Pelo amor de Deus, ele está feliz sem saber de nada!**

\- E inseguro – resmungou Harry. As pessoas tinham mania de querer esconder as coisas deles quando ele preferia saber, não importa o quão ruim fosse.**  
— Não quero fazê-lo infeliz, quero deixá-lo de sobreaviso! — retrucou o Sr. Weasley. — Você sabe como são o Harry e o Ron andando por aí sozinhos, já foram parar na Floresta Proibida duas vezes!**

\- Culpados – falou Ron.

**Mas Harry não pode fazer isto este ano!**

\- E nos outros ele podia?

**Quando penso o que poderia ter acontecido a ele na noite em que fugiu de casa! Se o Nôitibus não o tivesse apanhado, aposto que ele estaria morto antes do Ministério encontrá-lo.**

\- Bem, parece que alguém ou algo quer te matar.

— Só pra variar um pouco dos outros anos.  
**— Mas ele não está morto, está são e salvo,**

_Por enquanto,_ pensou Harry.

**então qual é o sentido...  
— Molly, dizem que Sirius Black é doido, e talvez seja, mas ele foi suficientemente esperto para fugir de Azkaban,**

\- Obrigado – Sirius agradeceu com um sorriso de escárnio.

**e isto é uma coisa que todos supõem que seja impossível.**

\- Nada é impossível para Sirius Black – recitou James Potter.

Sirius sorriu para o amigo. Era uma frase que ele vivia repetindo.

**Já faz três semanas e nem sinal dele,**

\- Fico feliz por isso – falou Remus e Regulus concordou.

**e não dou a mínima para o que Fudge vive declarando ao Profeta Diário, estamos tão próximos de apanhar Black quanto estamos de inventar uma varinha que funcione sozinha. **

\- O que só comprova a incompetência do ministério – falaram Snape e Regulus.

**A única coisa de que temos certeza é que Black está atrás de...**

**— ****Mas Harry está perfeitamente seguro em Hogwarts.**

\- Por que eu estaria atrás de Harry? – Sirius perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu. Era complicado demais.

Sirius ficou com um mau pressentimento. Mas ele sabia que não faria mal a Harry nunca.  
**— Achávamos que Azkaban era perfeitamente segura. Se Black foi capaz de sair de Azkaban, então é capaz de entrar em Hogwarts.**

\- Hogwarts não é um lugar seguro – falou Hermione, pensativa. Depois de tudo que eles passaram, não tinha como aquele lugar ser seguro e se fosse, ela não estava interessada em ver o lugar inseguro.  
**— Mas ninguém tem realmente certeza de que Black esteja atrás de Harry...**

Sirius encarou Harry, que a todo custo evitava olhar para ele. Será que ele tinha feito alguma coisa para ele? Mas, se tivesse, como o outro o trataria tão bem?**  
Ouviu-se um baque seco na mesa e Harry não teve dúvida de que o Sr. Weasley tinha dado um soco na mesa.  
— Molly, quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer a mesma coisa? A imprensa não noticiou porque Fudge não queria que houvesse escândalo, mas Fudge foi até Azkaban na noite em que Black fugiu.**

\- E mesmo assim ele não o impediu.

**Os guardas lhe disseram que Black andava falando durante o sono havia algum tempo.**

\- Ótimo. Agora eu sou um sonâmbulo.

**Sempre as mesmas palavras: "****_Ele está em Hogwarts... Ele está em Hogwarts._****" Black é desequilibrado, Molly, e quer ver Harry morto.**

\- Claro que não! – falou Sirius horrorizado. _Talvez_ ele fosse mesmo desequilibrado, mas querer matar alguém? Principalmente Harry? Nunca.

**Se você quer saber, ele acha que se matar Harry vai trazer Você-Sabe-Quem de volta ao poder.**

\- Eu não sou burro – rosnou Sirius.

**Black perdeu tudo naquela noite em que Harry deteve Você-Sabe-Quem, e passou doze anos sozinho em Azkaban pensando nisso..**

Essa parte era verdade. Sirius sabia. Se James morresse e ele fosse preso... Ele não pensaria em mais nada.**  
Fez-se silêncio. Harry chegou mais perto da porta, desesperado para ouvir mais.**

\- Não se isso faria algum bem, Harry – Ginny falou.  
**— Bem, Arthur, você deve fazer o que acha que é certo. Mas está se esquecendo de Alvo Dumbledore. Acho que nada poderá fazer mal a Harry em Hogwarts enquanto Dumbledore for o diretor. **

Regulus revirou os olhos. Dumbledore não era um deus, mas as pessoas pareciam se esquecer disso.

**Suponho que ele esteja sabendo de tudo isso.**

\- Até parece que alguém ia pensar em esconder isso de Dumbledore – falou Alex.  
**— Claro que sabe. Tivemos que lhe perguntar se se importava que os guardas de Azkaban tomassem posição junto às entradas da escola. Ele não ficou muito satisfeito,**

\- E quem ficaria?

**mas concordou.  
— Não ficou satisfeito? Por que não ficaria satisfeito, se os guardas estão lá para agarrar o Black?**

\- Por que vamos ter que conviver com os Dementadores? – sugeriu Neville.  
**— Dumbledore não gosta dos guardas de Azkaban.**

\- E quem gosta?

**— ****disse o Sr. Weasley deprimido. — Nem eu, se você quer saber... Mas estar lidando com um bruxo como Black, por vezes a gente tem que se aliar com gente que se prefere evitar.**

\- Vocês preferem um Dementador a mim? – Sirius nunca fora tão insultado na vida dele.

\- A você não. Ao que as pessoas pensaram que você era – Ginny corrigiu.

Dizer que Sirius estava abalado era pouco. Ele nunca pensou que fosse se tornar tão temido. Era exatamente o que queria evitar quando fugiu de casa.

\- Ei, eu estou aqui – falou Lene, o olhando firmemente – Eu nunca acreditaria que você fizesse... Essas coisas... E qualquer um com um pouco de cérebro também.

\- Obrigado – falou Sirius. Ele nem sabia explicar o quanto aquilo era importante para ele. Ele precisava que alguém dissesse que acreditava nele, que alguém estivesse lá por ele pela primeira vez na vida, ele sabia que James, Remus e Peter sempre acreditaram nele, mas eles são praticamente irmãos para ele. Ele precisava que alguém, que não fosse seu irmão, ou quase, acabasse com as dúvidas que ás vezes tinha sobre a sua própria personalidade. Ele não queria se tornar um monstro, não queria se transformar naquilo que sua mãe trabalhou tão duro para transforma-lo.

\- Eu vou sempre estar aqui para você, Sirius – falou Lene.

Sirius não conseguiu se segurar mais depois daquelas palavras, do jeito que ela estava olhando para ele. Simplesmente a beijou.

Ele nunca tinha desejado tanto beijar uma garota antes na vida, mas Marlene era diferente, sempre foi. Ela nunca ficou ao seus pés, como o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts, também nunca ligou para o que as outras pessoas pensavam dela, ela sempre dizia que não importava o que ela fazia as pessoas iam colocar algum defeito, então ela fazia o que gostava e que se dana-se o que os outros falassem. Foi isso que atraiu os olhares de Sirius, mas agora ele via o quão fiel ela era ao seus amigos e não pode resistir. Eles esqueceram dos outros ali, que estavam rindo, felizes pelos dois.

Nada era mais importante para eles do que aquele momento que eles desejavam faz tempo.

\- Eu também vou estar aqui para você, Marlene. Sempre. – falou Sirius. E ele falava sério. Ele não tinha planos de a deixar ir embora nunca mais, não agora que ele finalmente tinha conseguido o que queria faz tempo, afinal cachorros quando pegam o osso, não largam mais, certo? Para confirmar isso, a puxou para sentar no colo dele, deixando os braços ao redor dela.

\- Finalmente! – James comemorou com Remus.

Ginny sorriu para Lene.

\- Fico feliz por vocês. — Ginny falou com um sorriso enorme, se lembrando de quando beijou Harry pela primeira vez.

\- Obrigada, falou.

**Se eles salvarem Harry... Então nunca mais direi uma palavra contra eles **

\- Obrigado pelo carinho – falou Harry.

**— ****disse o Sr. Weasley cansado. — Já está tarde, Molly, é melhor subirmos...  
Harry ouviu as cadeiras serem mexidas. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, correu pelo corredor até o bar e desapareceu de vista.**

\- Harry ninja em ação.

**A porta da sala se abriu, e alguns segundos depois o ruído de passos lhe informou que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam subindo as escadas.**

\- Você conseguiu – falou James.

\- Claro – respondeu numa altitude típica de James.**  
O frasco de tônico para ratos estava debaixo da mesa à qual o grupo se sentara mais cedo. Harry esperou até a porta do quarto do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley se fechar, depois tornou a subir levando o vidro.  
Encontrou Fred e George agachados nas sombras do patamar, **

\- O que vocês estavam aprontando? – Lily estreitou os olhos.

\- Nada – falaram _inocentemente_.

**rindo a mais não poder de ouvir Percy desmontar o quarto que ocupava com Ron, à procura do distintivo.**

\- Foram vocês – os Marotos afirmaram, com um sorriso.  
**— Está conosco — sussurrou Fred a Harry — Andamos dando uma melhorada nele.**

\- Melhorada? – perguntaram Sirius e Lene juntos, sorrindo depois.**  
No distintivo agora se lia ****_Tremendo Chefão_****.**

Lily somente balançou a cabeça, sem esperanças.**  
Harry forçou uma risada, **

\- Obrigado, Harry – os gêmeos falaram magoados.

\- Desculpa – pediu.

**foi entregar a Ron o frasco de tônico para ratos, depois se trancou em seu quarto e foi se deitar.  
Então Sirius Black estava atrás dele.**

Sirius fez uma careta. Claro que ele não podia ficar feliz por muito tempo.

**Isto explicava tudo. Fudge tinha sido indulgente porque ficara aliviadíssimo de encontrá-lo vivo.**

\- O alívio faz coisas estranhas com as pessoas – falou Dorcas.  
**Fizera Harry prometer não sair do Beco Diagonal onde havia um grande número de bruxos para vigiá-lo. **

\- Agoniante – falou Josh.

**E ia mandar dois carros do Ministério para levá-los à estação no dia seguinte, de modo que os Weasley pudessem cuidar de Harry até ele embarcar no trem.**

\- Pelo menos uma coisa boa surgiu disso tudo – falou Alex.  
**Harry ficou deitado ouvindo a gritaria abafada no quarto vizinho e imaginando por que não se sentia mais apavorado.**

\- Porque você é estranho e não pode ter reações normais? – falou Lissy.

**Sirius Black matara treze pessoas com uma maldição;**

Lene abraçou Sirius mais forte, que a abraçou de volta.

**O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley obviamente pensavam que Harry entraria em pânico se soubesse da verdade.**

\- Porque é o que uma pessoa normal faria – sugeriu Neville.

**Mas, por acaso, Harry concordava inteiramente com o Sr. Weasley que o lugar mais seguro da terra era aquele em que Alvo Dumbledore acontecesse de estar. **

\- Eu esperava mais – Regulus estava desapontado – Depois de tudo que já aconteceu, você ainda achar que Dumbledore pode impedir algo? – _ou quer_, acrescentou em pensamento.

\- Eu tinha treze anos – justificou Harry. Ele não queria que Regulus ficasse desapontado com ele.

**As pessoas não diziam sempre que Dumbledore era a única pessoa de quem Lord Voldemort já tivera medo? Com certeza Black, sendo o braço direito de Voldemort, não teria também igual medo do diretor?**

\- Essa lógica, embora boa, é falha – falou Frank – Simplesmente porque as pessoas não são iguais. **  
E agora havia os guardas de Azkaban de quem todos não paravam de falar.**

Harry fez uma careta. Ele realmente odiava Dementadores.

**Eles pareciam deixar as pessoas paralisadas de pavor e, se estavam de prontidão a toda volta da escola, as chances de Black entrar lá pareciam muito remotas.**

\- Mas você conseguiu – falou Harry – Você me ajudou.

Sirius suspirou aliviado. Ele ajudou Harry. Ele não o machucou.  
**Não, considerando tudo, a coisa que mais incomodava Harry era o fato de que suas chances de visitar Hogsmeade agora eram zero.**

\- Sério? – Alex estava incrédulo.

\- Harry é doido – concordou Lene.

\- Ei!  
**Ninguém iria querer que Harry deixasse a segurança do castelo até Black ser apanhado; **

\- O que seria uma boa ideia se tivesse mesmo um assassino atrás de você – falou Hermione.

**aliás, Harry suspeitava que todos os seus movimentos seriam atentamente vigiados até que o perigo passasse.**

\- E foram – resmungou o moreno.

Lily ficou com pena dele, mas feliz que ele estava seguro. Mesmo que Sirius não fosse uma ameaça.**  
Olhou zangado para o teto escuro. Será que achavam que ele não sabia se cuidar? **

\- Sim – falou Josh.

**Já escapara de Lord Voldermort três vezes;**

\- Nem me lembre disso – falou James.

**não era um completo inútil...**

\- Claro que não. Mas mesmo assim...  
**Sem que ele quisesse, a imagem do animal nas sombras da Rua Magnólia perpassou sua mente. **

Harry sorriu se lembrando que era Sirius.

**_Que é que se faz quando se sabe que o pior está por vir..._**

\- Tomar um banho – falou Dorcas. E quando todos os encararam completou – Eu gosto de água.  
**— Eu não vou ser morto **

\- Não vai – prometeu Regulus. Ele teria certeza disso. Não importava o que acontecesse.

**— ****disse Harry em voz alta.  
— É assim que se fala, querido — disse seu reflexo, cheio de sono.**

\- Você se chamou de querido? – Sirius fez uma careta.

\- Me deixa quieto – resmungou Harry – Vai falar com a namorada que é melhor.

Marlene sorriu e olhou para Sirius, que a encarava com um sorriso bobo. Ele ainda não acreditava que eles estavam juntos. Ela beijou Sirius.

— Vocês não vão ficar de melação não, né?


	5. O Dementador

_Nota Bia: Desculpem a demora, de verdade. Mas eu realmente não pude escrever antes. Estou em meio de provas finais, recuperação e final. Tá tudo complicado aqui, e eu preciso estudar para passar. E Mila também tá em provas._

_Capítulo especialmente para e Izabella Bella Black. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - O dementador**

**No dia seguinte, Tom acordou Harry, com o seu habitual sorriso banguela e uma xícara de chá. O garoto se vestiu, e tentava convencer uma mal disposta Edwiges a entrar na gaiola –**

**\- **Não consegue nem controlar a própria coruja – brincou Sirius, ainda abraçado a Lene.

\- É mais difícil que parece! – retrucou Harry, corado.

**quando Ron irrompeu no quarto, vestindo um suéter pela cabeça e parecendo irritado.  
— Quanto mais cedo embarcarmos no trem melhor — disse. — Pelo menos posso fugir do Percy em Hogwarts. **

Caretas.

**Agora ele está me acusando de pingar chá na foto da Penelope Clearwater. **

Ron revirou os olhos.

**Sabe — disse Ron com uma careta —, aquela namoradinha dele. Ela escondeu a cara na moldura porque ficou com o nariz todo borrado...**

\- Retrato fresco que nem ela – resmungou George.  
**— Tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer — começou Harry, mas foram interrompidos por Fred e George, que meteram a cara no quarto para cumprimentar Ron por ter enfurecido Percy novamente.**

Os gêmeos sorriram.

\- Claro que temos que incentivar nosso irmão quando ele tem uma ideia que preste pela primeira vez na vida – falaram juntos.  
**Eles desceram para tomar café, e encontraram o Sr. Weasley lendo a primeira página do Profeta Diário com a testa franzida e a Sra. Weasley descrevendo para Hermione e Ginny a poção de amor que preparara quando era moça. **

\- Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia – Regulus olhou suspeitosamente para Hermione e Ginny. Bem, nenhuma das duas fazia muito o tipo de poção do amor. Ele achava.

**As três não paravam de rir.  
— Que é que você ia me dizer? — perguntou Ron a Harry quando se sentaram.**

\- Tarde demais – Sirius murmurou.  
**— Depois — murmurou Harry na hora em que Percy irrompeu pela sala.  
Harry não teve mais oportunidade de falar com Ron nem com Hermione no caos da partida ficaram demasiado ocupados, descendo as malas pela estreita escada do Caldeirão Furado e empilhando-as perto da porta, com Edwiges e Hermes, a coruja de Percy, encarapitadas no alto das gaiolas.**

\- Como é ela? – perguntou Alice para os Weasley.

\- Velha – respondeu Ron.

Alice fez uma careta.

\- Mas ela é como? Legal?

Ginny começou a conversar com Alice sobre Hermes.

**Uma cestinha de vime fora deixada ao lado da pilha de malas, de onde alguma coisa bufava ruidosamente.**

**— Tudo bem, Crookshanks **

Ron riu.

\- Ele não é uma coisa! – respondeu Hermione indignada.

\- Desculpa – pediu Harry, contendo o riso.

**— tranquilizou-o Hermione pelas frestas do vime. — Vou soltar você no trem.  
— Não vai, não — retorquiu Ron. — O que vai ser do coitado do Scabbers, hein?**

\- Agora até os mascotes de vocês vão brigar, ótimo – Lene revirou os olhos.  
**O menino apontou para o próprio peito, onde um grande calombo indicava que Scabbers estava enroscado no bolso interno da veste.**

Ron, Hermione e Harry passaram mal. Só de pensar que Peter estava tão perto assim...  
**O Sr. Weasley, que estivera à porta aguardando os carros do Ministério, **

\- Chiques.

**meteu a cabeça na entrada do Caldeirão.  
— Eles chegaram — anunciou. — Harry, vamos.  
O Sr. Weasley cruzou atrás de Harry o trechinho de calçada entre a hospedaria e o primeiro dos dois carros verde-escuros e antiquados, cada um dirigido por um bruxo de aparência furtiva, vestido de veludo verde-vivo.**

\- Discrição sempre.**  
— Para dentro, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, verificando um lado e outro da rua movimentada.  
Harry entrou no banco traseiro do carro e se reuniram a ele Hermione, Ron e, para desgosto de Ron, Percy.**

\- Coitado dele – falou Dorcas – Apesar de tudo ele é seu irmão, certo?

Os Weasley ficaram repentinamente em silêncio, refletindo sobre o que Percy fez. Ele estava longe de ganhar o prêmio de melhor irmão, mas... Percy ainda era uma boa pessoa, ele estava tentando fazer o que acredita. E se eles conseguem conviver e até gostar um pouco de Regulus, que foi um comensal, por que não o irmão?

\- É, eu acho que sim – respondeu Ron. Ele se lembrou de Percy o ajudando há muitos.

_"Gui? Carlinhos? Percy?" Ron estava começando a se desesperar. Os pais dele tinham saído e havia uma tempestade terrível e assustadora. Tinha trovões para todos os lados. Ele não conseguia dormir e nem podia ficar no quarto dele, porque os gêmeos estavam dizendo que ele era um medroso e que assim ele nunca iria para Grifinória. _

_Ninguém o respondeu e Ron entrou no primeiro quarto dos irmãos, Gui e Carlinhos. Encontrou os dois dormindo e foi até o de Percy._

_"Percy?"_

_"O que foi?" respondeu irritado._

_Ron hesitou, mas respondeu._

_"Eu estou com medo."_

_Percy suspirou, e a irritação saiu da sua cara, sendo substituída por uma de carinho. Ele afastou os lençóis e travesseiros para dar espaço para Ron na cama._

_"Vem você pode dormir aqui" e indicou os lençóis. _

_Ron sorriu e foi se deitar junto do irmão. Mas ele não conseguia dormir. Os trovões continuavam soando altos ainda._

_"Percy? Eu ainda estou assustado" confessou._

_"Você não precisa ter medo. Eu, mamãe, papai e os nossos irmãos estamos aqui para proteger."_

E desde desse dia Ron não teve mais medo de trovões.

O irmão podia não ser perfeito, mas Ron sabia que Percy o amava.

**A viagem até King"s Cross foi muito tranquila se comparada à de Harry no Nôitibus Andante. **

\- Tudo é mais tranquilo que aquilo.

**Os carros do Ministério da Magia pareciam quase comuns, embora Harry reparasse que eram capazes de deslizar por espaços apertados que o novo carro da companhia do tio Válter certamente não teria podido. **

\- Legal – Frank sorriu junto com Sirius. Carros e motos (para Sirius) trouxas eram incríveis.

**O grupo chegou à estação de King's Cross com vinte minutos de antecedência; os motoristas do Ministério apanharam carrinhos, descarregaram a bagagem, cumprimentaram o Sr. Weasley, levando a mão ao chapéu, e partiram, conseguindo, sabe-se lá como, tomar a dianteira de uma fila de carros parados no sinal luminoso.**

\- Magia – Ginny sorriu.  
**O Sr. Weasley manteve-se colado no cotovelo de Harry todo o percurso até a estação.  
**\- Isso é claustrofóbico.

**— Certo então — disse ele olhando para todos os lados. — Vamos fazer isso aos pares, porque somos muitos. Eu passo primeiro com Harry.**

\- Ok, isso não está normal...  
**O Sr. Weasley dirigiu-se à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, empurrando o carrinho de malas e aparentemente muito interessado no Interurbano que acabara de parar na plataforma nove. Com um olhar expressivo para Harry,**

\- Com certeza é algo importante que ele quer contar.

**ele se encostou displicentemente na barreira. O garoto imitou-o.  
Num segundo, os dois atravessaram de lado a sólida parede de metal e saíram na plataforma 9 e ½, quando ergueram a cabeça, viram o Expresso de Hogwarts,**

Todos sorriram.

** um trem vermelho a vapor, que soltava baforadas de fumaça na plataforma apinhada de bruxas e bruxos que foram levar os filhos ao embarque.**

Todos ficaram pensando nas vezes que os seus pais os levaram para o embarque.  
**Percy e Ginny apareceram de repente atrás de Harry. Ofegavam e pelo jeito tinham corrido para atravessar a barreira.**

\- Claro, tem que ser com estilo – falou Ginny, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro.  
**— Ah, olha lá a Penelope! — falou Percy, alisando os cabelos e corando de novo. **

\- Até Percy? – Ron levantou uma sobrancelha.

**O olhar de Ginny surpreendeu o de Harry, e os dois se viraram para esconder o riso,**

Ginny e Harry sorriram se lembrando desse dia. Foi uma das poucas vezes que agiam tão naturalmente juntos nessa

**por cabines cheias, até uma que lhes pareceu bem vazia. Embarcaram as malas **idade.

** enquanto Percy ia ao encontro da menina de cabelos longos e cacheados, com o peito estufado para que ela não deixasse de reparar no seu distintivo reluzente.**

\- Penelope devia ganhar um prêmio por aguentar ele – falou George.  
**Depois que os outros Weasley e Hermione se reuniram a eles, Harry e o Sr. Weasley saíram andando até os últimos carros do trem, passando na cabine, guardaram Edwiges e Crookshanks no bagageiro, depois tornaram a sair para que todos pudessem se despedir do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.**

\- Você agradeceu a eles? – Lily perguntou para o filho.

\- Claro que sim, mãe – Harry revirou os olhos.  
**A Sra. Weasley beijou os filhos, depois Hermione e, por fim, Harry. O menino ficou encabulado, **

\- Não precisa ficar assim. Você é parte da família – os Weasleys falaram.  
**mas gostou bastante quando ela lhe deu mais um abraço.**

**— Você vai se cuidar, não vai, Harry? **

\- Eu sempre me cuido – reclamou Harry.

**— recomendou a senhora, se endireitando, com um brilho estranho nos olhos. **

\- Medo, eu acho.

**Depois, abriu uma enorme bolsa e disse:  
— Fiz sanduíches para todos... Tome aqui, Ron... Não, não são de carne enlatada... Fred? Onde se meteu o Fred? **

\- Eu só tinha ido falar com Lino – falou Fred.

**Tome aqui, querido...  
— Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley discretamente —, venha até aqui um instante.  
Indicou com a cabeça uma coluna, e Harry acompanhou-o até detrás dela, deixando os outros amontoados em volta da Sra. Weasley.**

\- Deve ter sido claustrofóbico para ela.  
**— Há uma coisa que preciso dizer antes de você embarcar... — começou o Sr. Weasley com a voz tensa.**

\- Não parece ser algo muito feliz.  
**— Tudo bem, Sr. Weasley. Eu já sei.**

\- Eu sou adiantado.  
**— Você sabe? Como poderia saber?  
— Eu... Ah... Ouvi o senhor e a Sra. Weasley conversando ontem à noite. Não pude deixar de ouvir — Harry acrescentou rapidamente. — Me desculpe...  
— Não era assim que eu queria que você tivesse sabido **

\- Não foi a melhor maneira, mas... – Harry deu de ombros.

**— disse o Sr. Weasley, parecendo aflito.  
— Não... Sinceramente, tudo bem. Assim o senhor não faltou com a palavra que deu ao Fudge e eu sei o que está acontecendo.**

\- É verdade – Regulus sorriu para a inteligência de Harry.  
**— Harry, você deve estar apavorado...  
— Não estou — disse Harry honestamente.**

\- O que deve ter assustado o Sr. Weasley.

**— Verdade — acrescentou, porque o Sr. Weasley fazia cara de descrença.**

\- Porque ele é um ser humano normal.

** — Não estou tentando bancar o herói,**

\- Você nunca banca – Hermione sorriu. Era isso que ela mais gostava no amigo.

** mas, sério, o Sirius Black não pode ser pior do que o Voldemort, pode?**

\- Claro que não.  
**O Sr. Weasley se perturbou ao som daquele nome, mas conseguiu disfarçar.**

Harry revirou os olhos.  
**— Harry, eu sabia que você tinha mais fibra do que Fudge parece imaginar, e é óbvio que fico feliz em constatar que você não se sente apavorado, mas...**

\- Sempre tem um mas – resmungou Sirius.  
**— Arthur! — chamou a Sra. Weasley, que agora tocava os garotos para embarcar no trem. — Arthur, que é que você está fazendo? O trem já vai sair!**

\- Acho que alguém não quer deixar a esposa conversar.

**— Ele já está indo, Molly! — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, mas voltou sua atenção para Harry e continuou a falar em tom mais baixo e mais apressado.  
— Ouça, eu quero que você me dê sua palavra...**

Regulus olhou para o livro desconfiado. Pedir a palavra de alguém normalmente não significa boa coisa. **  
—... De que serei um bom menino e não sairei do castelo? — disse Harry com tristeza.  
— Não é bem isso**

\- Então o que é?

** — disse o Sr. Weasley, que parecia mais sério do que Harry jamais o vira. — Harry, jure que você não vai sair procurando o Black.**

-... Oi?

\- Embora, eu fosse ficar muito feliz se você me procurasse Harry, acho que não teria muito sentido você fazer isso – Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu... bem... vocês vão entender depois.

Marlene olhou para isso. Isso não podia ser coisa boa.  
**Harry arregalou os olhos.  
— Quê?  
Ouviu-se um apito forte. Guardas caminhavam ao lado do trem, batendo as portas para fechá-las.**

\- Que pressa.  
**— Prometa, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, falando ainda mais depressa —, que aconteça o que acontecer...**

\- Ele não pode prometer isso – falou Regulus, friamente. As pessoas queriam que ele prometesse algo quando elas não sabiam da história toda.  
**— Por que eu iria sair procurando alguém que eu sei que quer me matar? — perguntou Harry sem entender.**

Sirius fez uma careta. Ele não queria matar Harry.  
**— Prometa que ouça o que ouvir...  
— Arthur, vamos rápido! — chamou a Sra. Weasley.  
O vapor saia da chaminé da locomotiva em gordas nuvens; o trem começara a se mexer. Harry correu para a porta da cabine e Ron abriu-a e se afastou para o amigo embarcar. Os dois se debruçaram na janela e acenaram para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley até o trem fazer uma curva e o casal desaparecer de vista.**

\- Você não prometeu – Regulus suspirou aliviado.  
**— Preciso falar com vocês em particular — murmurou Harry para Ron e Hermione quando o trem ganhou velocidade.  
— Vai saindo, Ginny — disse Ron.**

\- Meu irmão é muito delicado.**  
— Ah, quanta gentileza — respondeu a garota aborrecida, mas se afastando sem pressa.**

Ginny estremeceu quando lembrou que passou aquela viagem toda só.  
**Harry, Ron e Hermione saíram pelo corredor à procura de uma cabine vazia, mas todas estavam cheias exceto uma bem no finalzinho do trem.  
Esta tinha apenas um ocupante, um homem que estava ferrado no sono ao lado da janela. **

\- Um homem? Um adulto?

\- Um professor – esclareceu Hermione.

**Os garotos pararam à porta. O Expresso de Hogwarts era em geral reservado aos estudantes e, até então, eles nunca tinham visto um adulto a bordo, exceto a bruxa que passava com a carrocinha de comida.**

\- Eu ainda não sei o que ele estava fazendo no trem – Ron falou pensativo.  
**O estranho usava um conjunto de vestes de bruxo extremamente surradas e cerzidas em vários lugares. **

\- Coitado

**Parecia doente e cansado. Embora fosse jovem, seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam salpicados de fios brancos.**

Frank franziu a sobrancelha. Isso era estranho.  
**— Quem vocês acham que ele é? — sibilou Ron quando se sentaram e fecharam a porta, ocupando os assentos mais afastados da janela.**

\- Curioso como sempre – falou Harry.  
**— O Profº. R. J. Lupin — cochichou Hermione na mesma hora.**

\- Ok, você virou advinha, só pode – falou Lene.

\- Não foi isso – Hermione riu.  
**— Como é que você sabe?  
— Está na maleta — respondeu a menina, apontando para o bagageiro acima da cabeça do homem, onde havia uma maleta gasta e amarrada com vários fios de barbante caprichosamente trançados. **

\- Por que você não disse antes?

\- Ahn... Por que vocês não perguntaram?

**O nome _Profº. R. J. Lupin_ estava estampado **

A sala ficou em silêncio por um segundo, mas momentos depois os marotos explodiram em comemorações.

Remus sorriu. Ele queria ser professor, mas sabia que seria difícil por causa da condição dele, e conseguir - especialmente em Hogwarts - era um sonho.

Todos deram os parabéns para Remus (apesar de Lene, Frank, Regulus, Snape e Alice terem ficado chocados com a notícia de que um dos marotos era professor.. Esse mundo).

**a um canto em letras descascadas.  
— Que será que ele ensina? — perguntou Ron, amarrando a cara para o perfil pálido do homem.  
— É óbvio — sussurrou Hermione. — Só existe uma vaga, não é? Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

Remus sorriu mais ainda. Só estava ficando melhor. Era a matéria preferida dele.

\- Você foi o melhor professor que eu já tive – falou Harry, apesar de não ser totalmente verdade. O falso Moody era bom também, mas Harry o desconsiderava por ter se revelado um louco.  
**Harry, Ron e Hermione já tinham tido dois professores nessa matéria, e ambos só duraram um ano letivo. Corriam boatos de que o cargo estava enfeitiçado.**

\- Não está... Eu acho.  
**— Bem, espero que ele esteja à altura — disse Ron em tom de dúvida.**

Sirius lançou um olhar assassino para Ron.

** — Dá a impressão de que um bom feitiço acabaria com ele de vez, não acham?**

\- Obrigado, Ron – Remus ironizou.

\- Desculpe.

** Em todo o caso... — Ron virou-se para Harry.  
— Que é que você ia nos dizer?  
Harry contou toda a conversa entre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e o alerta que aquele senhor acabara de lhe dar. **

\- Em um trem? Sério isso? – James se controlou para não explodir. Harry era muito descuidado.

\- Desculpe?

James bufou com o tom de dúvida de Harry.

** Quando terminou, Ron olhava abobado e Hermione cobrira a boca com as mãos. Finalmente a menina baixou as mãos e disse:  
— Sirius Black fugiu para vir atrás de você? Ah, Harry... Você vai ter que tomar muito, mas muito cuidado. **

\- Acho que ele já sabe disso.

**Não vai sair por aí procurando encrenca, Harry...  
— Eu não saio por aí procurando encrenca — respondeu Harry, irritado. — Em geral as encrencas é que vêm ao meu encontro.**

**Lily estreitou os olhos. **

\- Coloca encrenca nisso – falou Neville.  
**— Harry teria que ser um bocado obtuso para sair procurando um biruta que quer matá-lo, não acha?— falou Ron com a voz trêmula.**

\- Bom ponto – falou Alex – Apesar de Sirius não ser biruta.

Lene sorriu para Alex e Sirius olhou para o menino com interesse, avaliando-o. Por que ele tinha o defendido?**  
Eles estavam reagindo às noticias pior do que Harry esperara.**

\- O quê? Você achou que fossemos dizer que era besteira? - Hermione revirou os olhos.  
**Tanto Ron quanto Hermione pareciam ter muito mais medo de Black do que ele próprio.**

\- Eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim – Sirius se pronunciou. Por um lado, ele estava contente que Harry não estava com medo dele, mas por outro seu afilhado estava reagindo de forma não muito normal à notícia que tinha um assassino atrás dele. Como se estivesse acostumado.**  
— Ninguém sabe como foi que o homem fugiu de Azkaban — disse Ron embaraçado. — Ninguém jamais tinha feito isso antes. E ainda por cima, ele era um prisioneiro de segurança máxima.**

\- Aliás, como será que você escapou – James perguntou, interessado.

\- Não tenho ideia.

Todos olharam para Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Fred e George, que fingiram não ver.**  
— Mas vão pegá-lo, não vão? — perguntou Hermione muito séria. — Quero dizer, todos os trouxas estão procurando Black também...**

Sirius bufou. Até parece que trouxas iam conseguir pegá-lo.  
**— Que barulho foi esse? — perguntou Ron de repente. Uma espécie de apitinho fraco vinha de algum lugar. Os garotos procuraram por toda a cabine.  
— Está vindo do seu malão, Harry **

\- Estranho.

** — disse Ron se levantando e esticando os braços para o bagageiro. Pouco depois retirava o bisbilhoscópio de bolso, **

\- Isso não pode ser legal.

**que fora guardado entre as vestes de Harry.  
O objeto girava muito rápido na palma da mão de Ron e emitia um brilho intenso.  
— Isso é um bisbilhoscópio? — perguntou Hermione, interessada, levantando-se para ver melhor.**

\- Eu nunca tinha visto um.  
**— É... E veja bem, é dos baratinhos — disse Ron. — Endoidou quando o amarrei na perna de Errol para mandar para Harry.  
— Você estava fazendo alguma coisa suspeita na hora? — perguntou Hermione astutamente.**

**— Não!**

\- Sei...

** Bem... Eu não devia estar usando o Errol. Você sabe, ele não pode realmente fazer viagens longas... **

\- Então, tinha um motivo para ele ficar assim.

**Mas como é que eu ia mandar o presente do Harry?  
**\- Bom argumento.

**— Ponha-o de volta no malão — aconselhou Harry enquanto o bisbilhoscópio continuava a apitar baixinho**

\- Que coisa irritante.

** —, senão vamos acordar o homem.**

\- Se eu já não estiver acordado – Remus deu um sorriso maroto.  
**O menino indicou o Profº. Lupin com a cabeça. **

_É muito bom ser chamado assim, _pensou Remus, _estranho, mas bom. _

**Ron enfiou o bisbilhoscópio dentro de um par de meias velhas do tio Válter particularmente horrendas, **

\- Para ser particularmente , eu nem quero ver como ela é, já que todas são.

**o que abafou o som, depois fechou a tampa do malão.  
— Poderíamos mandar verificar esse bisbilhoscopio em Hogsmeade **

\- Até agora ele não errou – falou Harry.

\- Isso quer dizer que...? – Regulus perguntou, temendo o que vinha em seguida. Não imaginava o que podia atacar o trem ou Hogwarts, fora comensais (mas eles não existiam mais ali).

**— disse Ron, sentando-se outra vez. — Vendem essas coisas na Dervixes e Bangues, instrumentos mágicos e artigos sortidos. **

\- Não gosto dessa loja – falou Josh arrogante – A administração não é nada criativa.

Alex e Lissy reviraram os olhos.

**Foi o que Fred e George me contaram.**

\- Isso é verdade, mas você devia aprender a não escutar o que os gêmeos falam para você – falou Ginny. Ela já tinha aprendido isso há tempos.  
**— Você conhece muita coisa de Hogsmeade? — perguntou Hermione interessada. — Li que é o único povoado inteiramente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha...**

\- O que é um absurdo – Lily opinou na mesma hora que Lissy.  
**— É, acho que é **

\- Você acha?

**— disse Ron meio sem pensar **

\- Como sempre – provocou Fred.

**—, mas não é por isso que quero ir lá. Só quero conhecer a Dedosdemel!**

\- Lá é bom, mas nada parecido com as lojas de doces bruxosargentinas.**  
— E o que é a Dedosdemel? — perguntou Hermione.  
— É uma loja de doces — disse Ron, com uma expressão sonhadora assomando em seu rosto **

\- É um dos meus locais preferidos – confessou.

**—, que tem de tudo... Diabinhos de Pimenta... Que fazem a boca fumegar... **

\- Não gosto desses – falou Alex.

**E enormes Chocobolas recheadas de musse de morango e creme cozido, e Canetas de açúcar realmente ótimas, que a gente pode chupar em classe e fazer de conta que está pensando no que se vai escrever...**

\- Malandro.  
**— Mas Hogsmeade é um lugar muito interessante, não é?**

\- Claro que sim.

\- Não é como se tivesse muitos povoados bruxos mesmo – falou Regulus, dando de ombros. O local era muito bom, mas não chegava aos pés de alguns lugares que ele conhecera, apesar de Hogsmead ter a sua própria magia.

** — insistiu Hermione, pressurosa. - O livro Sítios Históricos da Bruxaria diz que a estalagem foi o quartel-general da Revolta dos Duendes de 1612, **

\- E você gravou isso? - Sirius perguntou assustado.

**e diz que a Casa dos Gritos é o prédio mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha...**

\- Isso sim é interessante – falou rindo, trocando um olhar com James e Remus.  
**— E bolas maciças de sorvete de frutas que fazem a gente levitar uns centímetros acima do chão enquanto está comendo — continuou Ron, que decididamente não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que Hermione dizia.**

Hermione bateu no namorado.

\- Certo, desculpa – pediu Ron – É que doces são... doces.  
**A garota virou-se para Harry.  
— Não vai ser ótimo sair um pouco da escola e explorar Hogsmeade?**

\- Não foi a minha melhor frase – Hermione fez uma careta.  
**— Imagino que sim — respondeu Harry deprimido. — Você vai ter que me contar quando descobrir.**

James baixou os olhos, triste em saber que seu filho estava se sentindo assim e com razão.  
**— Como assim? — perguntou Ron.  
— Não posso ir. Os Dursley não assinaram o meu formulário de autorização**

Caretas.

** e o Fudge também não quis assinar.**

\- Tá ruim hein, nem conseguiu convencer Fudge – George zoou.

**Ron fez uma cara de horror.  
— Você não tem autorização para ir? Mas... Nem pensar... McGonagall ou alguém vai ter que lhe dar essa autorização...**

\- É assim que se fala – Remus sorriu. Pelo menos, Ron estava apoiando Harry.  
**Harry deu uma risada forçada. A Profª. McGonagall, diretora da Grifinória, era muito rigorosa.**

\- Mas talvez... – Lily falou pensativa.  
**—... Ou podemos apelar para o Fred e o George,**

\- Claro que ajudaríamos – sorriram os gêmeos.

** eles conhecem todas as passagens secretas para sair do castelo...**

Os gêmeos sorriram orgulhosos. Eles eram incríveis.  
**— Ron! — ralhou Hermione com severidade. — Acho que o Harry não devia sair escondido da escola com o Black solto por aí...**

Sirius revirou os olhos, mesmo se sentindo muito mal com tudo isso. As orientações que davam para Harry eram as piores. Se havia um assassino atrás dele por que não o colocavam em um programa de proteção dos aurores? _Não, vamos deixar um menino de treze anos se virar contra um assassino e só dar conselhos sobre isso, nada de ação efetiva, _pensou sarcasticamente. **  
— É, imagino que é o que McGonagall vai dizer quando eu pedir autorização — disse Harry amargurado.**

Nem James corrigiu o filho. Ele adorava McGonagall, mas não era cego. Ele sabia que a professora dificilmente iria burlar a lei por algo tão "pouco importante" quanto isso, especialmente em uma época tão perigosa para Harry.  
**— Mas se nós estivermos com ele **

\- Não faria a menor diferença, se fosse um verdadeiro assassino – falou Frank.

**— disse Ron, animado, a Hermione — Black não ousaria...**

Alex olhou incrédulo para o livro. As pessoas não tinham limite de burrice? Era inocência demais acreditar que um assassino se importaria com dois adolescentes. Ele queria que importasse, desesperadamente, mas não fazia a menor diferença e ele sabia muito bem disso.**  
— Ah, Ron, não diz besteira — retrucou Hermione. **

_Pelo menos alguém era inteligente,_ pensou Alex.

**— Black já matou um monte de gente**

Marlene deu um sorriso triste para Sirius.

Regulus encarou o chão, sentindo-se estranho.

** bem no meio de uma rua movimentada. Você acha mesmo que ele vai se preocupar se vai ou não atacar Harry só porque nós estamos presentes?**

\- Mas vocês são muito ameaçadores – George fez um biquinho.  
**Hermione mexia com as alças da cesta de Crookshanks enquanto falava.  
— Não solta essa coisa! **

\- Coitado do gato – Alice falou zangada para Ron.

**— exclamou Ron, mas tarde demais;  
Crookshanks saltou com leveza da cesta, espreguiçou-se, bocejou e pulou nos joelhos de Ron, o calombo no peito do menino estremeceu e ele empurrou Crookshanks com raiva.**

Hermione olhou zangada para o namorado. Ainda não tinha perdoado o jeito que ele tratava o seu pobre gato.  
**— Dê o fora daqui!  
— Ron, não! — disse Hermione, zangada.  
O menino ia responder quando o Profº. Lupin se mexeu. **

\- Eu já tinha me esquecido que eu estava ai – riu Remus.

**Eles o miraram com apreensão, mas ele simplesmente virou a cabeça para o outro lado, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, e continuou a dormir.**

Os marotos olharam suspeitosamente para o livro. Remus não dormia assim.**  
O Expresso de Hogwarts rodava numa velocidade constante para o norte e o cenário à janela ia se tornando cada vez mais bravio e escuro enquanto as nuvens, no alto, se avolumavam. Estudantes passavam pela porta da cabine correndo para cima e para baixo. Crookshanks agora se acomodara num assento vazio, a cara amassada virada para Ron, os olhos amarelos cravados no bolso do peito dele.**

\- Gato esperto – resmungou Harry. Queria mais que tudo que ele tivesse descoberto sobre Peter mais cedo, que ele tivesse matado aquele miserável.  
**À uma hora, a bruxa gorducha com o carrinho de comida chegou à porta da cabine.  
**\- Ela é coisa mais constante do passeio – sorriu Ginny.

**— Vocês acham que a gente devia acordar o professor? — perguntou Ron sem graça, indicando Lupin com a cabeça.**

\- Com vergonha perto de mim? – Remus riu.

Ron corou.

\- Eu não te conhecia!

** — Ele está com cara de quem podia comer alguma coisa.**

\- Ok, você teve a sua vingança, Ron – corou Remus, enquanto James e Sirius olharam preocupados para o melhor amigo.  
**Hermione se aproximou cautelosamente do homem.  
— Hum... Professor? Com licença, professor?  
O homem não se mexeu.**

\- Ou eu finjo muito bem, ou estou num sono realmente profundo – brincou Remus.  
**— Não se preocupe, querida — disse a bruxa entregando a Harry uma montanha de bolos de caldeirão. **

James sorriu. Ele gostava deles também.

**— Se ele tiver fome quando acordar, vou estar lá na frente com o maquinista.**

\- Então, é lá que ela fica – Sirius fez uma careta.  
**— Suponho que ele esteja dormindo — disse Ron baixinho quando a bruxa fechou a porta da cabine. — Quero dizer: ele não morreu, não é?**

\- Claro que não.

\- Vocês eram muito pirados – Josh riu. Quem mais pensaria isso?  
**— Não, está respirando — sussurrou Hermione, pegando o bolo de caldeirão que Harry lhe passava.  
Talvez o Profº. Lupin não fosse uma ótima companhia,**

\- Vocês escreveram esse capítulo só para me sacanear, não é? – Remus perguntou.

Todos riram.

**mas sua presença na cabine dos garotos tinha suas vantagens. **

\- Que bom que eu sirvo para alguma coisa.

**No meio da tarde, bem na hora em que a chuva começou a cair, embaçando os contornos das colinas ondulantes por que passavam, **

\- Harry Poeta Parte 2.

**os meninos ouviram novamente passos no corredor, e surgiram à porta as três pessoas que eles menos gostavam no mundo: Draco Malfoy,**

Caretas.

**ladeado pelos seus asseclas, Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle.  
Draco Malfoy e Harry eram inimigos desde que se encontraram na primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts. **

\- O que eu acho desnecessário – opinou Lissy e quando todos a encararam deu de ombros – Vocês eram muitos novos para terem inimigos.

**Malfoy, que tinha uma cara desdenhosa, pálida e pontuda, **

James, Sirius, Frank, Regulus, Ron e Fred riram.

**era aluno da Sonserina; jogava como apanhador no time de sua casa, a mesma posição de Harry no time da Grifinória. **

\- Só para aumentar a rivalidade – sorriu Dorcas.

**Crabbe e Goyle pareciam existir para fazer o que Draco mandava. **

\- Eles não pensam mesmo, então, é acho que é – falou Ginny. Ela nunca tinha encontrado muito com os garotos, mas não fazia a mínima questão de encontrar.

**Eram grandes e musculosos; Crabbe, mais alto, tinha um pescoço muito grosso e um corte de cabelos de cuia; os cabelos de Goyle eram curtos e espetados, e seus braços compridos como os de um gorila.**

\- Uma dupla linda – ironizou Lene.  
**— Ora! Vejam só quem está aqui — disse Draco naquela sua voz arrastada, **

\- E ele tem outra?

**abrindo a porta da cabine — Potinha e Fuinha!  
Crabbe e Goyle riram feito trasgos.  
— Ouvi dizer que seu pai finalmente pôs as mãos no ouro neste verão**

\- Que filho...

\- JAMES!

-... De uma boa mãe, que infelizmente, não pode dar educação para ele, Lily – falou inocentemente – Meu Deus, como você sempre pensa que eu vou falar algo ruim?

\- Porque eu te conheço – retrucou Lily.

Harry assistia tudo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, era tão bom ver seus pais discutindo.

Enquanto isso, todos os Weasleys queriam esganar Malfoy. Pra variar.

** — disse Malfoy. — Sua mãe não morreu do choque?**

\- Eu não deixava essa.  
**Ron se levantou tão depressa que derrubou a cesta de Crookshanks no chão. O Profº. Lupin soltou um pequeno ronco.**

\- A não ser pelo fato que você não ronca, tudo está certo – sorriu Sirius.**  
— Quem é esse ai? — perguntou Draco, dando automaticamente um passo atrás, ao ver Lupin.**

\- Com medinho? – zoou James.

Remus tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, por finalmente ajudar Harry de alguma forma.  
**— Professor novo — disse Harry que se levantou também, caso precisasse segurar Ron. **

\- Me deixava partir para cima dele – rosnou Ron.

**— Que é que você ia dizendo mesmo, Draco?  
Os olhos muito claros do menino se estreitaram;**

\- O que não deve ter sido legal.

** ele não era bobo de puxar uma briga bem debaixo do nariz de um professor.**

\- Não sei, não. Ele parece bem bobo para mim – opinou Alice.  
**— Vamos — murmurou Draco, contrariado, para Crabbe e Coyle, e os três sumiram.**

\- Vamos, escravos – George imitou a voz de Draco.  
**Harry e Ron tornaram a se sentar, Ron massageando os nós dos dedos.  
— Não vou aturar nenhum desaforo de Draco este ano — disse cheio de raiva. **

\- Se você começar o ano pensando assim já era – falou Hermione, balançando a cabeça.

**— Estou falando sério. Se ele disser mais uma piadinha sobre a minha família, vou agarrar a cabeça dele e...  
Ron fez um gesto violento no ar.  
— Ron — sibilou Hermione, apontando para o Profº. Lupin —, cuidado...**

\- Ei, eu não ia dedurar vocês – falou Lupin falsamente ofendido.**  
Mas o Profº. Lupin continuava ferrado no sono.**

\- Você não consegue dizer que uma pessoa está dormindo de uma maneira mais normal, não?  
**A chuva engrossava à medida que o trem avançava mais para o norte; as janelas agora iam se tornando um cinza sólido e tremeluzente, que gradualmente escureceu até as lanternas se acenderem nos corredores e por cima dos bagageiros. O trem sacolejava, a chuva fustigava, o vento rugia, mas, ainda assim, o Profº. Lupin continuava adormecido.**

James olhou para Sirius, estranhando isso. Será que estavaperto da Lua Cheia?**  
— Devemos estar quase chegando — disse Ron, curvando-se para frente para olhar, além do professor, a janela agora completamente escura.**

\- Ótimo – Lissy bufou.  
**Nem bem essas palavras tinham saído de sua boca e o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade.**

\- Boa, Ron.  
**— Legal — exclamou Ron, levantando-se e passando com todo o cuidado pelo Profº. Lupin para tentar ver lá fora. — Estou morrendo de fome. **

\- Que novidade.

**Quero chegar logo para o banquete...  
— Nós ainda não chegamos — disse Hermione, consultando o relógio. — Então por que estamos parando?**

\- Isso não pode ser bom – falou Regulus, lembrando-se do bisbilhoscópio.  
**O trem foi rodando cada vez mais lentamente. Quando o ronco dos pistôes parou, o barulho do vento e da chuva de encontro às janelas pareceu mais forte que nunca.**

\- Isso não está ajudando – falou Lily.  
**Harry, que estava mais próximo da porta, levantou-se para espiar o corredor. Por todo o carro, cabeças, curiosas, surgiram à porta das cabines.**

\- Povo fofoqueiro. Não tem mais o que fazer da vida, não?  
**O trem parou completamente com um tranco, e baques e pancadas distantes sinalizaram que as malas tinham despencado dos bagageiros. **

\- Que bom que tudo é tão organizado em Hogwarts – ironizou Snape.

**Em seguida, sem aviso, todas as luzes se apagaram e eles mergulharam em total escuridão.**

\- Tá ficando pior a cada parágrafo – reclamou Frank. Onde estaria Neville nessa confusão?  
**— Que é que está acontecendo? — ouviu-se a voz de Ron às costas de Harry.  
— Ai! — exclamou Hermione. — Ron, isto é o meu pé!**

**Harry voltou ao seu lugar, às apalpadelas.**

\- Não foi legal – resumiu Harry.  
**— Vocês acham que o trem enguiçou?  
— Não sei...  
Ouviu-se um barulho de pano esfregando vidro e Harry viu os contornos difusos de Ron desembaçando um pedaço da vidraça da janela para espiar.  
— Tem uma coisa se mexendo lá fora — disse ele. — Acho que está embarcando gente no trem...**

\- Como assim embarcando? – perguntou Regulus, confuso.  
**A porta da cabine se abriu repentinamente e alguém caiu por cima das pernas de Harry, machucando-o.**

\- Nossa, sua sorte é péssima.  
**— Desculpe... Você sabe o que está acontecendo?... Ai... Desculpe...  
— Ai, Neville **

Alice e Frank sorriram aliviados, que pelo menos saberiam onde o filho estava agora.

**— disse Harry tateando no escuro e levantando o colega pela capa.  
— Harry? É você? **

\- Eu mesmo...

**Que é que está acontecendo?  
— Não tenho idéia... Senta...**

\- Não sei se isso é uma boa ou má ideia.  
**Ouviu-se um sibilo forte e um ganido de dor; Neville tentara se sentar em cima do Crookshanks.**

\- Quem se lascou fui eu – falou Neville – Aquele gato sabe se defender – brincou.**  
— Vou perguntar ao maquinista o que está acontecendo — ouviu-se a voz de Hermione. **

\- Se você conseguir chegar até lá, é ótimo – falou Josh.

**Harry sentiu a amiga passar por ele, ouviu a porta deslizar, e em seguida um baque e dois berros de dor.**

\- Acho que não foi bem sucedida a tentativa.  
**— Quem é?  
— Quem é?  
— Ginny?  
— Mione?  
— Que é que você está fazendo?  
— Estava procurando o Ron!**

\- Aliás, onde você estava antes que te deixaram sozinha? – perguntou Dorcas.

Ginny não respondeu. A verdade era que ela estava sozinha porque ela não tinha amigos.  
**— Entra aqui e senta...  
— Aqui não! — disse Harry depressa. — Eu estou aqui!**

\- Quem se importa?

\- Eu – bufou Harry.**  
— Ai! — disse Neville.  
— Silêncio! — ordenou uma voz rouca, de repente.**

\- Remus?

**O Profº. Lupin parecia ter finalmente acordado. **

\- 'Tava na hora já.

Remus corou.

**Harry ouviu movimentos no canto em que ele estava. Ninguém disse nada.**

\- E o que diriam?  
**Seguiu-se um estalinho e uma luz trêmula inundou a cabine. **

\- Finalmente alguém lembrou que tem uma varinha – resmungou Snape.

**Pelo que viam, o professor estava empunhando um feixe de chamas. Elas iluminavam um rosto cansado e cinzento, mas seus olhos tinham uma expressão alerta e cautelosa.**

\- Esse é o nosso Remus – falaram James e Sirius.  
**— Fiquem onde estão — disse com a mesma voz rouca, e começou a se levantar lentamente segurando as chamas à sua frente.**

\- Assustador.  
**Mas a porta se abriu antes que Lupin pudesse alcançá-la.  
Parado à porta, iluminado pelas chamas trêmulas na mão do professor, havia um vulto de capa que alcançava o teto. Seu rosto estava completamente oculto por um capuz. **

\- Não pode ser...

**Harry baixou os olhos depressa, e o que ele viu provocou uma contração em seu estômago. Havia uma mão saindo da capa e ela brilhava, um brilho cinzento, de aparência viscosa e coberta de feridas, como uma coisa morta que se decompusera na água...**

\- O que um Dementador está fazendo ai? – perguntou Regulus, horrorizado. Ele não chegar a imaginar nada perto disso. Pensar nessas criaturas perto de crianças inocentes não era nada animador.

\- Bem, é óbvio, não? Eles querem a mim – Siruis deu um sorriso frio, aquele que fazia com as pessoas quererem bater nele.

Um silêncio tenso se instaurou na sala depois disso. Todos sabiam que Sirius estava certo, mas nenhum deles iriam admitir.

\- Não foi culpa sua – falou Harry, firmemente.

Harry ficou devastado pelo olhar que o padrinho enviou de volta a ele. Era de alguém totalmente quebrado. Sirius não acreditava nele e não tinha nada que Harry pudesse fazer agora para ajeitar isso. Inferno de terceiro ano.

**Mas foi visível apenas por uma fração de segundo. **

\- Pelo menos, isso.

**Como se a criatura sob a capa percebesse o olhar de Harry, a mão foi repentinamente ocultada nas dobras da capa preta.**

\- Não sabia que eles se importavam.**  
E então a coisa encapuzada, fosse o que fosse, inspirou longa e lentamente, uma inspiração ruidosa, como se estivesse tentando inspirar mais do que o ar à sua volta.**

\- Porque estava.  
**Um frio intenso atingiu todos os presentes. Harry sentiu a própria respiração entalar no peito. O frio penetrou mais fundo em sua pele. Chegou ao fundo do peito, ao seu próprio coração...**

Lily baixou os olhos. Ela não queria ouvir isso.  
**Os olhos de Harry giraram nas órbitas. Ele não conseguiu ver mais nada.**

\- Um Demantador faz isso com você – falou Snape, simpaticamente.

**Estava se afogando no frio. Sentia um farfalhar nos ouvidos que lembrava água correndo. **

\- Água? – Regulus franziu a testa. O que a pior memória de Harry tinha a ver com água?

**Estava sendo puxado para o fundo, o farfalhar aumentou para um ronco que aumentava...**

\- Um ronco? – Ninguém fora Harry estava entendendo nada. Nem mesmo Ron e Hermione.  
**Então, vindos de muito longe, ouviu gritos, terríveis, apavorados, suplicantes. **

\- Gritos? De quem? – Sirius ficou confuso. Ok, Harry quase morreu várias vezes e ele tinha a sensação que a situação dele com os Dursley era muito pior que mostrava no livro, mas nessas horas não tinha mais ninguém gritando.

\- Sim – Harry somente assentiu lembrando- se do grito "Não, Harry, não!" de Lily. Ele não podia lidar com isso agora, não agora que ele finalmente a conhecera.

**Ele queria ajudar quem gritava, **

\- Complexo de herói – Ginny sorriu para o namorado. Isso era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele. O quanto ele tentava ajudar todos. Mas também era uma das coisas que ela mais odiava, já que isso causou a separação deles no sexto ano dela.

**tentou mexer os braços, mas não conseguiu... Um nevoeiro claro e denso rodopiava à volta dele, dentro dele...  
**\- Dentro de você? – Josh ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- É difícil de explicar – Harry deu de ombros, incomodado.

**— Harry! Harry! Você está bem?  
Alguém batia no seu rosto.**

\- Isso não é legal, mas parece ter adiantado – falou Sirius pensativo.  
**— Q... Quê?  
Harry abriu os olhos; havia lanternas no alto e o chão sacudia.  
O Expresso de Hogwarts recomeçara a andar **

\- Finalmente!

**e as luzes tinham voltado. **

\- Isso quer dizer que os dementadores foram embora – Snape suspirou aliviado.

**Aparentemente ele escorregara do assento para o chão.**

Harry corou de vergonha.  
**Ron e Hermione estavam ajoelhados ao seu lado, e acima dos seus amigos ele viu que Neville e o professor o observavam. **

\- Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer – brincou Neville.

**Harry se sentiu muito doente;**

\- Também pudera – falou Lene na mesma hora que Sirius falava que era porque Harry era doente. Ela lançou um olhar assassino para o namorado.

**quando ergueu a mão para ajeitar os óculos no nariz, sentiu um suor frio no rosto.**

**Ron e Hermione puxaram-no para cima do assento.**

\- Você pesa – fingiu reclamar Hermione, tentando fazer Harry se sentir melhor.

Harry sorriu agradecido para a amiga.  
**— Você está bem? — perguntou Ron, nervoso.  
— Estou — disse Harry, **

\- Mentir é feio – resmungou o ruivo.

**olhando depressa para a porta. A criatura encapuzada desaparecera. **

\- Já foi tarde – resmungou Josh.

**— Que aconteceu? Onde está aquela... Aquela coisa? Quem gritou?  
— Ninguém gritou — disse Ron, ainda mais nervoso.**

\- Eu achava que você estava ficando doido – brincou Ron, mas não teve graça já que o próprio Harry pensou isso. **  
Harry olhou para todos os lados da cabine iluminada. Ginny e Neville retribuíram seu olhar, ambos muito pálidos.**

Neville ficou quieto se lembrando do que ele via. Ele só queria poder esquecer.**  
— Mas eu ouvi gritos...  
Um forte estalo assustou os meninos. O Profº. Lupin partia em pedaços uma enorme barra de chocolate.**

\- Ao regaste – brincou Remus.  
**— Tome — disse a Harry, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço particularmente avantajado. — Coma. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.**

\- E acredite em mim porque eu sei das coisas – Remus sorriu não parecia muita coisa, mas era o melhor depois de um Dementador. E ele não estava falando isso só porque ele era chocólatra. **  
Harry apanhou o chocolate, mas não o comeu.**

\- Obrigado por me ouvir – ironizou Remus.  
**— Que era aquela coisa? — perguntou a Lupin.  
— Um dementador — respondeu Lupin, que agora distribuía o chocolate para todos. — Um dos dementadores de Azkaban.**

Apesar de todos já saberem disso, eles tremeram. Só de pensar naquelas coisas...**  
Todos o olharam espantados. **

\- Vocês eram burros? – zoou James e se encolheu com o olhar assassino dos outros – Ok, não está mais aqui quem perguntou.

**O professor amassou a embalagem vazia de chocolate e meteu-a no bolso.  
— Coma — insistiu. — Vai lhe fazer bem. Preciso falar com o maquinista, me dêem licença...**

\- De novo? – falou Dorcas – Ah, esquece, aquilo foi Hermione.  
**Ele passou por Harry e desapareceu no corredor.  
— Você tem certeza de que está bem? — perguntou Hermione, observando-o com ansiedade.**

\- Claro que não.  
**— Não entendo... Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry, enxugando mais suor do rosto.**

\- Eca! – falaram Alice, Lene, Dorcas, Lily e Lissy. Hermione e Ginny eram muito próximas dos meninos para não terem se acostumados.  
**— Bem... Aquela coisa... O dementador... Ficou parado ali olhando, quero dizer, acho que foi, não pude ver o rosto dele... E você...  
— Pensei que você estava tendo um acesso ou coisa parecida — disse Ron, que conservava no rosto uma expressão de pavor — Você ficou todo duro, escorregou do assento e começou a se contorcer...**

Todos ficaram quietos, tentando compreender o que acontecera. Harry foi o mais afetado, claramente, mas por quê?

Era horrível ler sobre isso, principalmente porque Harry era amigo de todos ali (não muito de Dorcas e Snape, mas fora eles...).**  
— E o Profº. Lupin saltou por cima de você, foi ao encontro do dementador, **

\- Claro, eu tinha que proteger Harry – falou Remus e James deu um abraço nele. Isso significava muito para ele.

**puxou a varinha — contou Hermione — e disse: _"Nenhum de nós está escondendo Sirius Black dentro da capa. _**

\- É. Eu sou muito maior para ser escondido – sorriu Sirius.

**_Vá."_**** — Mas o dementador não se mexeu, então Lupin murmurou alguma coisa e da varinha saiu um raio prateado contra a coisa, e ela deu as costas e se afastou como se deslizasse...**

\- Você aprendeu a fazer um Pratono! – James exclamou, feliz. Eles estavamtentando desde o começo do ano, mas era extremamente difícil. **  
— Foi horrível — disse Neville numa voz mais alta do que de costume. — Vocês sentiram como ficou frio quando ele entrou?**

_Calor que não ia ser,_ zombou Snape em pensamento.  
**— Eu me senti esquisito — disse Ron, sacudindo os ombros, desconfortável. — Como se eu nunca mais fosse sentir alegria na vida...**

\- Acho que essa é uma boa definição – falou Alice, quietamente. Ela não gostava de ler sobre desgraça. **  
Ginny, que se encolhera a um canto parecendo quase tão mal quanto Harry, deu um solucinho;**

Harry deu um sorriso reconfortante para a namorada.

** Hermione aproximou-se e passou um braço pelas costas da menina para consolá-la.**

\- Obrigada, Mione – agradeceu Ginny.

\- De nada, Gi.

**— Mas nenhum de vocês caiu do assento? — perguntou Harry sem graça.  
— Não — disse Ron, olhando para Harry, ansioso, outra vez. — Mas Ginny tremia feito louca...**

Ginny fechou os olhos, lembrando que o que Dementador mostrou era a Câmara Secreta. De novo e de novo.  
**Harry não entendeu. Sentia-se fraco e cheio de arrepios, como se estivesse se recuperando de uma gripe muito forte; começava também a sentir um início de vergonha. **

\- Lá vem – Alex revirou os olhos.

**Por que desmaiara daquele jeito, quando mais ninguém desmaiara?**

\- Para efeito dramático – brincou Lily.  
**O Profº. Lupin voltou. Parou ao entrar, olhando para todos e disse, com um leve sorriso:  
— Eu não envenenei o chocolate, sabem...**

\- Como eu posso ter certeza? – brincou Sirius.

Remus bateu no amigo. **  
Harry deu uma dentada e, para sua grande surpresa, sentiu de repente um calor se espalhar até as pontas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos.  
**\- Chocolate faz isso – sorriu Lene.

Sirius fez uma nota mental para comprar chocolate para ela quando ela tivesse irritada.

**— Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de dez minutos — disse o Profº. Lupin. — Você está bem, Harry?  
O menino não perguntou como é que o professor sabia seu nome.**

\- Talvez por que você é uma das pessoas mais famosas do mundo mágico? – falou Neville, irônico.

\- Ou porque eu conheci seu pai? – resmungou Remus.  
**— Muito bem — murmurou ele, constrangido.**

Lily revirou os olhos. Harry precisava entender que ele era humano. Ele tinha o direito de passar mal.  
**Ninguém falou muito durante o resto da viagem. **

\- A culpa é sua, Remus – acusou Dorcas – Você é um professor, então eles não podem falar nada na sua frente.

**Por fim, o trem parou na estação de Hogsmeade e houve uma grande correria para desembarcar; corujas piavam, gatos miavam e o sapo de estimação de Neville coaxou alto debaixo do chapéu do seu dono.**

\- Ou seja, o normal – riu Alex.

**Estava frio demais na minúscula plataforma; a chuva descia em cortinas geladas.  
— Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui! — chamou uma voz conhecida. Harry, Ron e Hermione se viraram e depararam com o vulto gigantesco de Hagrid, **

Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry, Fred, George, Ron e Hermione sorriram a menção do amigo.

**no outro extremo da plataforma, fazendo sinal para os novos alunos, aterrorizados,**

\- Só assim tem graça – falou James, se lembrando de todas as pegadinhas com os alunos do primeiro ano que ele já tinha feito.

** se aproximarem para a tradicional travessia do lago.  
— Tudo bem, vocês três? — gritou Hagrid sobre as cabeças dos alunos aglomerados. **

\- Se sentiam especiais – brincou Ginny.

**Eles acenaram para o guarda-caça, mas não tiveram chance de lhe falar porque a massa de alunos em volta deles os empurrava na direção oposta.**

\- Esse povo continua mal educado – resmungou Lene.  
**Harry, Ron e Hermione acompanharam o resto da escola pela plataforma e desceram para uma trilha enlameada, cheia de altos e baixos, onde no mínimo uns cem coches os aguardavam, cada qual, Harry só podia supor, puxado por um cavalo invisível, **

Todos que já tinham visto a morte, balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Eram trestálios.

**porque os garotos embarcaram em um, fecharam a porta e o veículo saiu andando, aos trancos e balanços, formando um cortejo.  
**\- Nunca entendi porque isso – falou Dorcas, sendo ignorada.

**O coche cheirava levemente a mofo e palha. Harry se sentia melhor desde o chocolate, mas continuava fraco. **

\- Você é fraco – apontou Sirius.

Harry corou.

\- Me deixa.

**Ron e Hermione não paravam de lhe lançar olhares de esguelha, como se temessem que ele pudesse desmaiar outra vez.**

\- Desculpa – pediram – Só estávamos preocupados.  
**Quando o coche foi se aproximando de um magnífico portão de ferro forjado, ladeado por colunas de pedra com javalis alados no alto, Harry viu mais dois dementadores encapuzados montando guarda dos lados do portão.**

\- Ah, vá se f...

\- SIRIUS!

\- Calma, Lily, quer um calmante? Você está estressada.

\- Enfie o seu calmante em...

\- Lily, amor, se controle – riu James – Olha o exemplo para o nosso filho.

Harry entrou na brincadeira, fingindo uma cara de decepção para Lily, que corou.

**Uma onda de náusea e frio tornou a invadi-lo; ele se recostou no banco encalombado e fechou os olhos até atravessarem a entrada. O coche ganhou velocidade no caminho longo e inclinado até o castelo; Hermione se debruçou pela janelinha, espiando as muitas torrinhas e torres que se aproximavam. **

Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha. Por que ela fez isso se todo é igual?

**Por fim, o coche parou balançando, e Hermione e Ron desembarcaram.  
Quando Harry ia descendo, uma voz arrastada e satisfeita chegou aos seus ouvidos.**

\- Quem aposta que é Malfoy? – Neville revirou os olhos.

**— Você desmaiou, Potter?**

\- Preocupado? – zombou Regulus.

**Longbottom está falando a verdade?**

\- Desculpa, Harry.

Harry controlou a vontade de suspirar.

\- Tudo bem, Nev.

** Desmaiou mesmo, é?**

\- Hum, Draquinho está muito preocupado – falou Sirius com deboche.  
**Draco passou por Hermione acotovelando-a, **

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**para impedir Harry de subir as escadas de pedra do castelo, **

\- Sacanagem.

**o rosto jubilante e os olhos claros brilhando de malícia.  
— Se manda, Malfoy — disse Ron, cujos maxilares estavam cerrados.  
— Você também desmaiou, Weasley?**

\- Draco está muito preocupado com os garotos – continuou a zombar Sirius, se sentindo melhor por finalmente estarem falando de alguma coisas que não fosse sobre ele.

** — perguntou Draco em voz alta. — O velho dementador apavorante também o assustou, Weasley?**

\- Não mais do que ele assustou você – resmungou Ron.  
**— Algum problema? — perguntou uma voz suave, O Profº. Lupin acabara de desembarcar do coche seguinte.**

\- Remus parando o bullying – comemorou James e Snape teve vontade de rir. Ele já tinha esquecido o bullying que ele fazia com Snape?**  
Malfoy lançou ao Profº. Lupin um olhar insolente, que registrou os remendos em suas vestes e a mala surrada. **

\- Tu vai ter que dar aula para um pirralho que tem todos os maus costumes de sangue puros – falou Alice, com pena. Alguns costumes eram muito bons, mas outros...

**Com uma sugestão de sarcasmo na voz, ele respondeu:  
— Ah, não... Hum... Professor — depois fez cara de riso para Crabbe e Goyle,**

\- Só eles para rirem mesmo.

** e subiu com os dois as escadas do castelo.  
Hermione bateu nas costas de Ron para apressá-lo, **

\- Você sabe que você podia simplesmente ter falado, não é? – falou Ron.

\- Ai não teria graça – Hermione sorriu.

**e os três se reuniram aos muitos alunos que enchiam as escadas,**

\- Deixaram de ser excluídos sociais? – brincou Lene.

\- Só um pouco.

**cruzavam a soleira das enormes portas de carvalho e penetravam no saguão cavernoso iluminado com tochas ardentes, onde havia uma magnífica escadaria de mármore para os andares superiores.  
A porta que levava ao Salão Principal, à direita, estava aberta;**

\- E você queria que ela estivesse fechada?  
**Harry seguiu o grande número de alunos que se deslocava naquela direção, mas apenas vislumbrara o teto encantado, que àquela noite se mostrava escuro e anuviado, quando uma voz o chamou:**

\- Esse povo que me ama. Não conseguem ficar longe de mim.  
**— Potter! Granger! Quero falar com os dois! Os garotos se viraram surpresos. A Profª. McGonagall, que ensinava Transformação e dirigia a Casa da Grifinória, os chamava por cima das cabeças dos demais.**

\- Primeiro Hagrid e agora McGonagall com tratamento especial – Josh começou um discurso de como aquilo era uma injustiça.

\- Cala a boca, que você tem muito tratamento especial – resmungou Lissy.

\- Você também – retrucou ele.

\- Claro, eu sou perfeita.

** Era uma bruxa de aspecto severo, que usava os cabelos presos em um coque apertado; seus olhos penetrantes eram emoldurados por óculos quadrados. **

\- Ela nunca muda o óculo não?

**Harry abriu caminho até ela com esforço e um mau pressentimento: a Profª. McGonagall tinha o condão de fazê-lo sentir que fizera alguma coisa errada.**

\- Ela faz isso com qualquer um. Acho que é por causa da responsabilidade dela – falou Lily.

\- Bem, com nós não – sorriu Sirius e James.

\- Porque vocês não tem consciência – retrucou a menina.

\- Essa doeu, Lily – reclamaram feito duas criancinhas.

\- E quem liga? – brincou, mas puxou o namorado para um beijo.

\- Ei, eu não preciso nascer agora – resmungou Harry e os dois se separaram. **  
— Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, só quero dar uma palavrinha com vocês na minha sala — disse ela.**

\- Relaxem, vocês não tiveram tempo de fazer merda ainda.

** — Pode continuar o seu caminho, Weasley.**

\- Você separou o trio? – Ginny fingiu que ia chorar.  
**Ron ficou olhando a professora se afastar, com Harry e Hermione, da aglomeração de alunos que falavam sem parar; os três atravessaram o saguão, subiram a escadaria de mármore e seguiram por um corredor.**

\- Não, eles não tavam num corredor – Lissy revirou os olhos.  
**Já na sala, um pequeno aposento com uma grande e acolhedora lareira,**

\- Mas como a sala de tia Minnie é pequena? - resmungou James.

\- Ela merece mais – apoiou Sirius.

\- Como se vocês não soubsessem antes o tamanho da sala – Alice revirou os olhos.

\- Ok... a gente já foi lá algumas vezes – admitiu Remus, o mais confiável do grupo.

** a professora fez sinal a Harry e Hermione para que se sentassem.**

\- Nem precisa eles são de casa – brincou James.

\- Nem pense nisso, James Potter. Meu filho vai ser responsável – brigou Lily.

\- Vamos deixar ela acreditar nisso – sussurrou James para Sirius.  
**Ela própria se sentou à escrivaninha e disse sem rodeios:  
— O Profº. Lupin mandou à frente uma coruja para avisar que você tinha passado mal no trem, Potter.**

\- Remus! Deixe de fofocar – brigou Dorcas.

O menino se encolheu.

\- Eu só estava preocupado.  
**Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta e Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, entrou com seu ar eficiente.**

\- Ela não tem outro jeito – falou Harry, carinhosamente. Ele tinha se afeiçoado a Pomfrey ao longo dos anos. Ela era uma mulher bastante responsável. **  
Harry sentiu o rosto corar. Já era bastante ruim que tivesse desmaiado, ou o que fosse, sem todo mundo ficar fazendo aquele alvoroço.**

\- Um desmaio não é nada, filho – falou Lily seriamente.

Harry não respondeu. Ele não concordava, mas sabia que eles iriam brigar se começassem a discutir isso. **  
— Eu estou bem — disse. — Não preciso de nada...**

\- Você nunca precisa – Regulus revirou os olhos.

Harry sorriu ao ver a preocupação do outro, mas não achava necessário.  
**— Ah, então foi você? — exclamou Madame Pomfrey, ignorando o comentário de Harry e se curvando para examiná-lo mais de perto. **

\- Bem feito.

**— Suponho que tenha feito outra vez alguma coisa perigosa.**

\- Dessa vez, a culpa não foi nem um pouco dele – Snape falou.  
**— Foi um dementador, Papoula. — informou McGonagall.  
As duas, trocaram olhares misteriosos **

\- Isso nunca significa uma coisa boa.

**e Madame Pomfrey deu um muxoxo de desaprovação.  
— Postar dementadores em volta da escola — murmurou, afastando os cabelos de Harry e sentindo a temperatura na testa dele.**

\- Eu estava bem – protestou o menino, sendo ignorando.  
**— O menino não vai ser o último a desmaiar. É, está úmido de suor. Eles são terríveis e o efeito que produzem nas pessoas que já são delicadas...**

\- Não foi a melhor coisa para se falar – Lissy riu. Ela ficava muito diferente quando ria.  
**— Eu não sou delicado! — exclamou Harry aborrecido.**

\- Claro que não – James segurou o riso.  
**— Claro que não é — disse Madame Pomfrey distraída, agora tomando o seu pulso.**

\- Odeio quando faziam isso comigo, fingiam que escutavam o que eu dizia – resmungou Sirius.

\- Ninguém presta atenção no que você diz – Lene provocou.

\- Fora você – provocou e roubou um beijo da menina, que sorriu.  
**— Do que é que ele precisa? — perguntou a Profª. McGonagall, decidida. — Repouso? Quem sabe não fosse bom passar a noite na ala hospitalar?**

\- Não vai ser fácil escapar de Promfrey e McGonagall – riu Fred.  
**— Eu estou ótimo! — disse Harry, levantando-se de um salto. A ideia do que Draco iria dizer se ele tivesse que ir para a ala hospitalar foi uma tortura.**

\- Não ligue para o que aquele idiota diz – resmungou Ginny.  
**— Bem, ele devia, no mínimo, tomar um chocolate — disse Madame Pomfrey, que agora tentava examinar os olhos de Harry.**

\- Isso não é um problema – sorriu Remus.  
**— Já comi chocolate — disse ele. — O Profº. Lupin me deu. Deu a todos nós.  
— Deu, foi? — exclamou a bruxa-enfermeira em tom de aprovação.**

A sala começou a perturbar Remus, mandando ele ir para cima dela e outras coisas desnecessários, e ele corou.

** — Então finalmente conseguimos um professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que sabe o que faz!**

\- Obrigado – Remus sorriu orgulhoso. **  
— Você tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem, Potter? — perguntou a Profª. McGonagall bruscamente.  
— Estou — respondeu Harry.  
— Muito bem. **

\- E ela vai acreditou?

**Por favor espere aí fora enquanto dou uma palavrinha com a Srta. Granger sobre sua programação para o ano letivo, **

\- Se ferrou – brincou Frank.

\- Não – riu Hermione.

**depois podemos descer juntos para a festa.  
Harry saiu para o corredor com Madame Pomfrey, que seguiu para a ala hospitalar, resmungando sozinha. **

\- Coitada. Tá solitária.

**Ele só precisou esperar uns minutinhos; Hermione apareceu com um ar muito feliz, acompanhada pela professora, e todos desceram a escadaria de mármore para o Salão Principal.**

\- Nem pude perguntar o que foi que ela falou – reclamou Harry.  
**Havia um mar de chapéus cônicos e pretos; cada uma das compridas mesas das casas estava lotada de estudantes, os rostos iluminados por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar, acima das mesas.**

\- Que são um exagero.

\- Eletricidade foi a coisa que eu mais senti falta no mundo mágico.  
**O Profº. Flitwick, que era um bruxo franzino de cabeleira branca, carregava um chapéu antigo e um banquinho de três pernas para fora da sala.  
— Ah — comentou Hermione em voz baixa —, perdemos a cerimônia da seleção!**

\- Sempre perco – resmungou Harry.  
**Os novos alunos de Hogwarts eram distribuídos pelas quatro casas do colégio, pondo na cabeça o Chapéu Seletor, que anunciava a casa (Grifinória, **

Aplausos.

**Corvinal, **

Aplauso de Frank.

**Lufa-Lufa**

Aplauso de Alice.

** ou Sonserina)**

Aplauso de Regulus e Snape.

** que melhor convinha ao recém-chegado. **

_Ou que ele desejasse mais ficar,_ pensou Harry.

**A Profª. ****McGonagall dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, que estava vazio à mesa dos professores e funcionários**

\- Claro, quem seria o doido de sentar no lugar dela?

** e Harry e Hermione seguiram na direção oposta, **

\- A separação foi difícil – Harry fingiu chorar.

**o mais silenciosamente possível para se sentarem à mesa da Grifinória. **

\- O que não adiantou de nada – falou Hermione.

**As pessoas viraram a cabeça para olhá-los passar pelo fundo do salão, e alguns apontaram para Harry. **

\- Povo fofoqueiro. Não ter vida própria da nisso.

**Será que a história do seu desmaio ao topar com o dementador se espalhara com tanta rapidez?**

Todos ficaram calados, porque sabiam que, sim, tinha se espelhado. Hogwarts era uma rede de fofocas, principalmente quando se tratava de Harry.  
**Ele e Hermione se sentaram um de cada lado de Ron, que guardara seus lugares.  
**\- Tá vendo como eu sou um bom amigo? – Ron sorriu – Devia ganhar um salário.

**— Que história foi essa? — murmurou Ron para Harry.  
O amigo começou a lhe explicar aos cochichos, **

\- Coisa feia, fofocar com o melhor amigo – Josh falou.

**mas naquele momento, o diretor se ergueu para falar e ele se calou.**

\- Dumby impõe respeito – falou Sirius, fingindo uma cara séria.  
**O Profº. Dumbledore, embora muito velho, sempre dava uma impressão de grande energia. **

_Talvez seja alguma magia, _pensou Regulus.

**Tinha alguns palmos de cabelos e barbas prateados, óculos de meia-lua e um nariz muito torto. Em geral era descrito como o maior bruxo da era atual, **

Snape revirou os olhos. Ele não achava o diretor lá essas coisas.

**mas não era esta a razão por que Harry o respeitava.**

\- Harry, você está muito exigente – falou Neville.

\- Só o melhor para mim – Harry bancou o metido.

** Não era possível deixar de confiar em Alvo Dumbledore, **

Ou era.

**e quando Harry o contemplou sorrindo radiante para os alunos à sua volta, sentiu-se calmo, pela primeira vez, desde que o dementador entrara na cabine do trem.**

\- Dumbledore faz isso com as pessoas – afirmou Lily.  
**— Sejam bem-vindos!**

\- Obrigado.

** — começou Dumbledore, a luz das velas tremeluzindo em suas barbas. — Sejam bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Tenho algumas coisas a dizer a todos, e uma delas é muito séria. Acho que é melhor tirá-la do caminho antes que vocês fiquem tontos com esse excelente banquete...**

Regulus se remexeu impaciente na cadeira. Ele odiava quando as pessoas ficavam enrolando.**  
O diretor pigarreou e prosseguiu:  
— Como vocês todos perceberam, depois da busca que houve no Expresso de Hogwarts, **

_A que você não fez nada para impedir, _pensou Frank, se arrependendo logo depois_._

**a nossa escola passou a hospedar alguns dementadores de Azkaban,**

\- Eles vão ficar lá o ano inteiro? – Alice perguntou horrorizada.  
** que vieram cumprir ordens do Ministério da Magia.**

\- Claro que foi o Ministério – Ginny revirou os olhos.

**Ele fez uma pausa e Harry se lembrou do que o Sr. Weasley comentara sobre a insatisfação de Dumbledore quanto ao fato de os dementadores estarem montando guarda na escola.**

\- E quem ficaria feliz? – resmungou Fred. Foi um ano ruim para todo mundo por causa daquelas coisas, eles até perderam no Quadribol por culpa disso.  
**— Eles estão postados em cada entrada da propriedade e, enquanto estiverem conosco, é preciso deixar muito claro que ninguém deve sair da escola sem permissão. **

\- Só agora? E nós outros anos?

**Os dementadores não se deixam enganar por truques nem disfarces, **

\- Essa foi para a gente – falaram George e Fred.

**nem mesmo por capas de invisibilidade **

\- Essa foi para a gente – falaram Harry, Ron e Hermione.

** — acrescentou ele brandamente, e Harry e Ron se entreolharam. — Não faz parte da natureza deles entender súplicas nem desculpas.**

\- Não faz parte da natureza deles entenderem nada – falou Neville duramente.

** Portanto, aviso a todos e a cada um em particular, para não darem a esses guardas razão para lhes fazerem mal. **

\- Ninguém seria doido de fazer isso. Todos somos criados com medo dos dementadores – falou Alice.

**Apelo aos monitores, e ao nosso monitor e monitora chefes, para que se certifiquem de que nenhum aluno entre em conflito com os dementadores.**

\- E quem garantiu a segurança deles no trem?  
**Percy, que estava sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância de Harry, estufou o peito outra vez e olhou à volta cheio de importância.**

\- Ai quando vai ver, Dumbledore nem sabe quem é ele.  
**Dumbledore fez nova pausa; percorreu o salão com um olhar muito sério, mas ninguém se mexeu nem emitiu som algum.**

\- Ele queria que o povo protestasse? – perguntou Dorcas, confusa.  
**— Agora, falando de coisas mais agradáveis — continuou ele —, tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a dois novos professores este ano. **

\- Dois? O professor de DCAT, nesse ano Lupin, e quem é o outro? – perguntou Josh.

\- Vocês vão ver.

**Primeiro, o Profº. Lupin, que teve a bondade de aceitar ocupar a vaga de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

\- Dumbledore que teve a bondade de me oferecer – falou Remus emocionado. Era real. Ele ia se tornar um professor em Hogwarts.  
**Ouviram-se algumas palmas dispersas e pouco entusiásticas.  
Somente os que tinham estado na cabine de trem com o novo professor bateram palmas animados, **

\- Você vai ser um bom professor, Remus – garantiu Sirius.

**Harry entre eles. **

\- Você merecia e ainda merece – sorriu o moreno.

**Lupin parecia particularmente mal vestido ao lado dos outros professores que trajavam suas melhores vestes.**

\- Eu até que estava gostando de você, Harry – resmungou.

\- Desculpa.  
**— Olha a cara do Snape! **

\- Estava demorando – suspirou Snape.

**— sibilou Ron ao ouvido de Harry.  
O olhar do Profº. Snape, mestre de Poções, passou pelos professores que ocupavam a mesa e se deteve em Lupin. **

\- Eu não vou ficar feliz em te ver lá.

**Era fato sabido que Snape queria o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, **

\- Isso não te incomoda? – perguntou Dorcas.

Snape deu de ombros.

\- É a minha matéria preferida, mas poções é ótimo também.

**mas até Harry, que o detestava, se surpreendeu com a expressão que deformou o seu rosto macilento. **

\- Harry é uma pessoa muito bondosa – ironizou Lene – Você só fala mal do povo.

**Era mais do que raiva: era desprezo. Harry conhecia aquela expressão bem demais; era a que Snape usava sempre que o avistava.**

\- Ai – Snape se protegeu quando Lily o bateu – Desculpe?

\- Desculpas aceitas – a ruiva sorriu.

Snape olhou para Regulus tentando entender. _TPM,_ respondeu o outro.  
**— Quanto ao nosso segundo contratado**

Josh se inclinou para ouvir mais.

** — continuou Dumbledore quando cessavam as palmas mornas para o Profº. Lupin. — Bem, lamento informar que o Profº. Kettleburn, que ensinava Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, aposentou-se no fim do ano passado para poder aproveitar melhor os membros que ainda lhe restam. **

\- Coitado desse cara. Ele tinha cara de ser legal – falou Dorcas.

Fred e George – os únicos a terem aula com ele – deram de ombros.

\- Ele não fazia muito diferença.

**Contudo, tenho o prazer de informar que o seu cargo será preenchido por ninguém menos que Rúbeo Hagrid,**

Aplausos e gritos de comemorações pela sala toda. Hagrid deveria ter ficado muito feliz com a notícia que finalmente podia ensinar, apesar de Frank não entender como ele podia ensinar se não tinha a educação básica completa.

** que concordou em acrescentar essa responsabilidade docente às suas tarefas de guarda-caça.  
Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam, estupefatos.**

\- Foi um choque – falaram.

** Em seguida acompanharam os aplausos, que foram tumultuosos principalmente à mesa da Grifinória. **

\- Hagrid é moral – brincou Lene.

**Harry se esticou para frente para ver Hagrid, que tinha o rosto vermelho-rubi, os olhos postos nas mãos enormes, e o sorriso largo escondido no emaranhado de sua barba escura.  
— Nós devíamos ter adivinhado! — berrou Ron, dando socos na mesa. — Quem mais teria nos mandado comprar um livro que morde?**

\- Ron tem um ponto – falou Ginny e depois fez uma careta – Nunca pensei que diria isso. Mas é bem a cara de Hagrid mesmo.  
**Os três garotos foram os últimos a parar de aplaudir **

\- Claro.

**e quando o Profº. Dumbledore recomeçou a falar, eles viram que Hagrid estava enxugando os olhos na toalha da mesa.  
— Bem, acho que, de importante, é só o que tenho a dizer. Vamos à festa!**

\- Eu não chamaria isso de festa – falou Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente ao pensar nas festas que ele fazia em Hogwarts.

\- Sirius – Marlene avisou e ele a puxou para si. **  
As travessas e taças de ouro diante das pessoas se encheram inesperadamente de comida e bebida. Harry, de repente faminto, se serviu de tudo que conseguiu alcançar e começou a comer.**

\- Hogwarts faz isso comigo – falou quando foi encarado.  
**Foi um banquete delicioso; o salão ecoava as conversas, os risos e o tilintar de talheres. **

Alice sorriu. Era bom estar em Hogwarts.

**Harry, Ron e Hermione, porém, estavam ansiosos para a festa terminar para poderem conversar com Hagrid.**

\- Mas você não estava empolgado com a comida há três segundos?  
**Sabiam o quanto significava para ele ser nomeado professor.**

Lily sorriu.

** O guarda-caça não era um bruxo diplomado; fora expulso de Hogwarts no terceiro ano por um crime que não cometera.**

Frank continuou sem entender como Hagrid podia estar ensinando.

**Harry, Ron e Hermione é que tinham limpado o seu nome no ano anterior.**

Talvez isso fosse suficiente, mas Hagrid devia ter feito algum tipo de prova para ser professor, e duvidasse que Hagrid fosse capaz de passar nela.  
**Finalmente, quando os últimos pedaços deliciosos de torta de abóbora tinham desaparecido das travessas de ouro, Dumbledore anunciou que era hora de todos se recolherem **

\- Dumby decidiu, tá decidido.

**e os meninos tiveram a oportunidade que aguardavam.**

\- Ser paciente compensa – riu Regulus.

Harry riu com ele. **  
— Hagrid! — exclamou Hermione quando se aproximaram da mesa dos professores.**

\- Corajosos.  
**— Graças a vocês — disse Hagrid, enxugando o rosto brilhante de lágrimas no guardanapo e erguendo os olhos para os garotos. — Nem consigo acreditar... Grande homem, o Dumbledore... **

\- Hagrid só sabe falar isso? – questionou Lene, se encolhendo com os olhares que recebeu.

**Veio direto à minha cabana quando o Profº. Kettleburn disse que para ele já chegava... **

\- Muita sorte Kettleburn ter desistido no mesmo ano que Hagrid poderia ser professor – falou Snape.

**É o que eu sempre quis...**

\- Não imagino Hagrid professor – confessou James.

Remus, Lily e Sirius concordaram.  
**Dominado pela emoção, ele escondeu o rosto no guardanapo**

\- Altitude bem adulta.

** e a Profª. McGonagall tocou os meninos para fora.**

\- E quando McGonagall te expulsa, você obedece – concluiu Siruis.  
**Harry, Ron e Hermione se reuniram aos outros colegas da Grifinória que ocupavam toda a escadaria de mármore e agora, muito cansados, **

\- Muito cansados de quê? – perguntou Alex – Só fizeram comer.

**caminharam por mais corredores e mais escadas até a entrada secreta para a torre da Grifinória. **

\- Que não é tão secreta assim, diga-se de passagem – falou Frank. O povo da Grifinória discordou, mas o resto concordou. Todos sabiam onde ficava.

**Uma grande pintura a óleo de uma mulher gorda vestida de rosa perguntou-lhes:  
— A senha?  
— Já estou indo, já estou indo! — gritou Percy lá do fim do ajuntamento.**

\- E quem liga?

** — A nova senha? _Fortuna Major_!**

\- Essa senha é legal – reclamou James. No ano dele, só tinham senhas ruins.  
**— Ah, não! — exclamou Neville Longbottom com tristeza. Ele sempre tinha dificuldade para se lembrar das senhas.**

\- Verdade. Eu tenho uma memória péssima – confessou.  
**Depois de atravessar o buraco do retrato e a sala comunal, as garotas e garotos tomaram escadas separadas. **

\- Parece que até que tem medo de se misturar.

**Harry subiu a escada circular sem pensar em nada exceto na sua felicidade por estar de volta. **

Lily e James deram um sorriso triste. Felizes de seu filho estar feliz agora, mas triste pelas condições de vida dele no período fora de Hogwarts.

**Quando chegaram ao dormitório redondo com as camas de colunas que já conheciam, Harry, olhando a toda volta, se sentiu finalmente em casa.**

Ron sorriu para o amigo.

\- Você estava em casa. Mas a Toca também é a sua casa – sorriu.

Harry sorriu de volta.

\- Eu sei.

* * *

Gente, eu realmente não sei quando eu vou poder atualizar de novo. Eu vou tentar fazer o mais rápido o possível, mas agora eu realmente preciso focar nas minhas provas. Agora é reta final.  
Então, não estranhem se demorar. Prometo que vamos continuar.


	6. Garras e Folhas de Chá

**Capítulo 6 - Garras e folhas de chá**

**Quando Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram no Salão Principal para tomar café, na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que viram foi Draco Malfoy, **

\- Já começou mal.

**que parecia estar entretendo um grande grupo de alunos da Sonserina com uma história muito engraçada.**

\- Para a sonserina está rindo não deve ter graça – falou Ginny, se encolhendo com o olhar assassino de Regulus.

\- Ginny – avisou Harry.

\- Ok, desculpa, não resisti – a ruiva revirou os olhos. Harry se importava demais com Regulus.  
**Quando os três passaram, Malfoy fez uma imitação ridícula de um desmaio que provocou grandes gargalhadas.**

Harry conteve o impulso de socar Malfoy. Outro era muito imbecil.  
**— Não ligue para ele — disse Hermione, que vinha logo atrás de Harry. — Não dê bola para ele, não vale a pena...**

\- Não é tão simples assim – resmungou Harry.  
**— Ei, Potter! — chamou esganiçada Pansy Parkinson, uma garota da Sonserina com cara de buldogue. **

A sala explodiu em risadas.

\- Harry, suas descrições sãos as melhores – comentou George.

\- Eu sei – falou o moreno, convencido.

**— ****Potter! Os dementadores estão chegando. Potter! Uuuuuuuuuuuu!**

\- Esse povo não tem o que fazer?  
**Harry se largou numa cadeira à mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de George Weasley.**

\- Pelo menos, seu dia melhorou agora – George falou convencido.  
**— Novos horários de aulas para os alunos do terceiro ano — disse George, distribuindo-os. — Que é que há com você, Harry?  
— Malfoy**

\- Como sempre – resmungou Ron.

** — ****informou Ron, sentando-se do outro lado de George e olhando feio para a mesa da Sonserina.  
George ergueu os olhos na hora em que Malfoy fingia desmaiar de terror outra vez.**

\- Foi ridículo – comentou. Mesmo que ele teria feito o mesmo se fosse o contrário.  
**— Aquele debilóide! — disse calmamente. — Ele não estava tão exibido ontem à noite quando os dementadores revistaram o nosso lado do trem. **

\- Claro que não, ele é um Malfoy – falou Lily. Ela não se dava muito bem com Lucius Malfoy.

**Entrou correndo na nossa cabine, não foi, Fred?  
— Quase fez xixi nas calças**

\- Eu queria ter visto.

\- E eu queria ter filmado – falou Fred.

** — ****disse Fred, lançando a Draco um olhar de desprezo.  
**\- Ele merece.

**— ****Nem eu fiquei muito feliz — comentou George. — Eles são um horror, aqueles dementadores...  
— Meio que congelam a gente por dentro, não acha? — disse Fred.**

Os dois irmãos ficaram calados, cada um lembrando da sua pior memória.  
**— Mas você não desmaiou, desmaiou? — perguntou Harry em voz baixa.  
— Esquece isso, Harry **

\- É, ninguém liga para isso.

**— ****disse George para animá-lo. — Papai teve que ir a Azkaban uma vez, lembra, Fred?**

_Como eu podia esquecer,_ pensou Fred sombriamente.

**E comentou que foi o pior lugar em que esteve na vida, voltou de lá fraco e abalado... **

_Imagina 12 anos lá, feito Sirius, _pensou Regulus sombriamente.

**Eles sugam a felicidade do lugar, esses dementadores. A maioria dos prisioneiros acaba endoidando.**

_Será que esse é o meu destino, enlouquecer lentamente? _Pensou Sirius. Não seria totalmente injusto depois de tudo que ele já fez a algumas pessoas.

Marlene pareceu sentir que o moreno estava precisando de alguém e simplesmente o abraçou._  
_**— Em todo caso, vamos ver se Draco vai continuar tão felizinho depois do primeiro jogo de Quadribol**

\- Claro que não – sorriu Ron – Malfoy é péssimo – ok, ele estava exagerando, mas jamais admitiria isso.

** — ****disse Fred. — Grifinória contra Sonserina, primeiro jogo da temporada, está lembrado?**

\- Esqueça isso e esqueça que você é o meu filho – ameaçou James.

Harry se encolheu.

Regulus se incomodou com a cena, mesmo sabendo que os dois estavam brincando só.  
**A única vez em que Harry e Draco tinham se enfrentado em uma partida de Quadribol, Draco decididamente tinha levado a pior. **

\- E em todas as outras depois – sorriu George.

**Sentindo-se um pouquinho mais animado, Harry se serviu de salsichas e tomates fritos.**

\- Eu amo tomates! – Dorcas falou feliz.

**Hermione examinava seu novo horário.**

\- Pelo menos não era um livro – resmungou Ron e saiu de perto da namorada enquanto Hermione estreitava os olhos.**  
— Ah, que ótimo, estamos começando matérias novas hoje — comentou satisfeita.**

\- E isso é bom por que..? – Ginny perguntou.  
**— Hermione — disse Ron, franzindo a testa ao olhar por cima do ombro da amiga — bagunçaram o seu horário. Veja só: dez aulas por dia. **

Todos pararam e olharam para a morena incrédulos.

\- É impossível isso – falou Frank.

\- Eu sei – falou a morena simplesmente trocando olhares com Harry e Ron.

**Não existe tempo para tudo isso.**

**— Eu me arranjo. Já combinei tudo com a Profª. Minerva.**

\- Hermione e Minnie não é uma combinação legal – falou Sirius.

**— Mas olha aqui — continuou Ron, rindo-se —, está vendo hoje de manhã? Nove horas, Adivinhação. E embaixo, nove horas, Estudo dos Trouxas.**

\- Pra que estudo dos trouxas? – perguntou Dorcas – Você já conhece eles.

\- Eu queria ver como o mundo mágico pensava sobre eles – explicou Hermione.

**E — o menino se curvou para olhar o horário, mais de perto, incrédulo — olha, embaixo tem Aritmancia, nove horas. Quero dizer, eu sei que você é boa, **

\- Obrigada – Hermione beijou o namorado.

\- Eu devia te elogiar mais – sorriu Ron.

\- Devia sim.

**Mione, mas ninguém é tão bom assim. Como é que você vai poder assistir a três aulas ao mesmo tempo?**

\- 20 minutos para cada aula – brincou Frank.

**— Não seja bobo — disse Hermione com rispidez. — É claro que não vou assistir a três aulas ao mesmo tempo.**

**— Bom, então...**

**— Passe a geléia — pediu Hermione.**

\- Alguém está mudando de assunto.

\- Eu só proibida de ter segredos? – resmungou Hermione.

\- Já que você falou. Sim.  
**— Mas...**

**— Ah, Ron, é da sua conta se o meu horário ficou um pouco cheio demais?**

\- Eu só estava preocupado.

\- Eu sei. Desculpa.

** — ****perguntou a menina em tom zangado. — Já disse que combinei tudo com a Profª. Minerva.**

\- Isso não pode ser bom.

\- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

\- Nada, Hermione... Nada.

\- Sirius...

\- Não me mate!

\- Só dessa vez eu deixo passar.

**Nesse instante Hagrid entrou no Salão Principal. Estava usando o casaco de pele de toupeira e distraidamente balançava um gambá na mão enorme.**

\- Hagrid devia trabalhar com moda.

**— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele, ansioso, parando a caminho da mesa dos professores. **

\- Passa na cara que é chique.

**— ****Vocês vão assistir à primeira aula da minha vida! Logo depois do almoço! Estou acordado desde as cinco horas aprontando tudo...**

\- Ele realmente está ansioso.

**Espero que dê certo... Eu, professor... Sinceramente...**

_Exatamente o que eu penso,_ Regulus pensou acidamente.

**E dando um grande sorriso para os garotos foi para sua mesa,**

Lily sorriu.

**ainda balançando o gambá.**

O sorriso de Lily morreu.

**— O que será que ele andou aprontando? — comentou Ron, com uma nota de ansiedade na voz.**

\- Eu me arrependo desse momento – confessou.

**O salão começou a se esvaziar à medida que as pessoas saíam para a primeira aula. Ron verificou seu horário.  
— É melhor irmos andando, olha, Adivinhação **

Gemidos.

\- Por que vocês escolheram isso? – perguntou Alice.

\- Parecia ser o mais fácil – responderam Ron e Harry.

\- Eu achei a ideia interessante, mas isso foi só até eu pisar na sala – resmungou Hermione.

**é no alto da Torre Norte. Vamos levar uns dez minutos para chegar lá...  
Os garotos terminaram o café, apressados, se despediram de Fred e George, **

\- Que nem nos ajudaram – falaram Harry e Ron revoltados, agora que já sabiam do mapa.

\- Desculpe – falou Fred nada arrependido.

**e foram saindo para o saguão. Ao passarem pela mesa da Sonserina, Draco tornou a fazer a imitação do desmaio. **

\- Repetitivo já.

\- É porque ele não tem criatividade, Lene.

\- Verdade, Sirius

**As gargalhadas acompanharam Harry até a entrada do saguão.**

Ou até o resto da vida, pensou Harry ironicamente se lembrando do quinto ano.**  
A viagem pelo castelo até a Torre Norte era longa. **

Frank levantou uma sobrancelha. Longo é ir de uma cidade para outra. Andar dentro de Hogwarts não era cansativo. É isso que dar se acostumar com o fácil.

**Dois anos em Hogwarts não tinham ensinado aos meninos tudo sobre o lugar, **

Os Marotos olharam decepcionados para Harry e Ron. Eles já sabiam de quase tudo de Hogwarts nessa época, e com certeza todas as salas de aulas (vazias ou não).

**e nunca tinham ido à Torre Norte antes.  
— Tem... Que... Ter... Um... Atalho — ofegava Ron ao subirem a sétima longa escada **

\- Sedentário – resmungou Ginny.

\- Eu era mesmo – Ron deu de ombros.

**e chegarem a um patamar desconhecido, onde não havia nada exceto um grande quadro de um campo relvado pendurado na parede de pedra.**

**— Acho que é por aqui — disse Hermione,**

\- Então o Ron vai dizer que é do outro lado – falou Lissy.

**espiando o corredor vazio à direita.**

\- Adorável.  
**— Não pode ser — discordou Ron. — Aí é sul, olha, dá para, ver um pedacinho do lago pela janela...**

**Harry parou para examinar o quadro. **

\- O tédio estava no limite – comentou Remus.

**Um gordo pônei cinza malhado pisou lentamente na relva e começou a pastar sem muito entusiasmo. Harry estava acostumado aos personagens dos quadros de Hogwarts andarem e até saírem pela moldura para visitar uns aos outros, mas sempre gostava de apreciar esse movimento. **

Snape resmungou algo sobre o garoto ser muito desocupado.

**No instante seguinte, um cavaleiro baixo e atarracado, vestindo armadura, entrou retinindo pelo quadro à procura do seu pônei.**

\- Procurando o meu pônei – falou George, com voz de anunciador de filme.  
**Pelas manchas de grama nas joelheiras metálicas, ele acabara de cair do cavalo.**

**— Ah-ah! — berrou, vendo Harry, Ron e Hermione. — Quem são esses vilões que invadem as minhas terras! **

\- Estudantes?

**Porventura vieram zombar da minha queda? Desembainhem as espadas, seus velhacos, seus cães!**

\- Mas o quê...?  
**Os meninos observaram, espantados, **

\- Uma reação normal uma vez na vida.

**o cavaleiro nanico puxar a espada da bainha e começar a brandi-la com violência, saltando para aqui e para ali enraivecido. Mas a espada era demasiado comprida para ele; um golpe particularmente exagerado desequilibrou-o e ele caiu de cara na grama.**

Sirius precisou controlar a crise de riso que ele teve.  
**— O senhor está bem? — perguntou Harry, aproximando-se do quadro.**

**— Afaste-se, fanfarrão desprezível! Para trás, patife!**

**O cavaleiro retomou a espada e usou-a para se reerguer, mas a lâmina penetrou fundo na terra e, embora ele a puxasse com toda a força, não conseguiu retirá-la. **

\- Bem feito.

**Finalmente, teve que se largar outra vez no chão e levantar a viseira para enxugar o rosto coberto de suor.**

\- Molenga.  
**— Escuta aqui — disse Harry, se aproveitando da exaustão do cavaleiro —, estamos procurando a Torre Norte. O senhor conhece o caminho, não?  
— Uma expedição! — A raiva do cavaleiro pareceu sumir instantaneamente. **

\- Louco.

**Levantou-se retinindo a armadura e gritou: — Sigam-me, caros amigos, alcançaremos o nosso objetivo ou pereceremos corajosamente na peleja!**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Será que Harry não conseguia nem chegar a uma sala de um jeito normal? _Não, claro que não, __isso seria pedir demais._

**Ele deu mais um puxão inútil na espada, tentou, mas não conseguiu montar o gordo pônei e gritou:**

**— A pé, então, dignos senhores e gentil senhora! Avante! Avante!**

**E saiu correndo, a armadura fazendo grande estrépito, passou pelo lado esquerdo da moldura e desapareceu de vista.**

Snape quase suspirou aliviado. Ele não queria ler sobre pessoas doidas. Já bastavam as que estavam na sala.**  
Os garotos se precipitaram atrás dele pelo corredor, **

\- Vocês seguiram mesmo ele? – choramingou Lily. Seu filho era estanho.

\- Era a única opção.

**seguindo o barulho da armadura. De vez em quando o avistavam passando para o quadro seguinte.  
**

**— Sejam fortes, o pior ainda está por vir! — berrou o cavaleiro e os três o viram reaparecer diante de um grupo assustado de mulheres vestindo anáguas de crinolina, cujo quadro fora pendurado na parede de uma estreita escada circular.**

\- Coitadas.  
**Ofegando ruidosamente, Harry, Ron e Hermione subiram os estreitos degraus em caracol, sentindo-se cada vez mais tontos,**

\- Vocês eram realmente muito sedentários – observou Josh.

**até que finalmente ouviram o murmúrio de vozes no alto e perceberam que tinham chegado à sala de aula.  
— Adeus! — gritou o cavaleiro, enfiando de repente a cabeça no quadro de uns monges de aspecto sinistro. — Adeus, meus camaradas de armas! **

\- Mas nenhum deles tinha uma arma – protestou Dorcas.

**Se um dia precisarem de um coração nobre e fibra de aço, chamem Sir Cadogan!**

\- Acho que vocês fizeram um amigo – riu Ginny.

\- Até eles que Myrtle – comentou Harry e Ginny fechou a cara se lembrando do quanto a outra era descarada, dando em cima do _seu_ Harry.

Harry riu da cara da ruiva e a beijou.

**— ****Ah, sim, chamaremos — murmurou Ron quando o cavaleiro foi sumindo de vista —, mas se um dia precisarmos de um maluco.**

_Ou vocês podem me chamar,_ Sirius pensou sombriamente. Ele nunca mais poderia esquecer o fato que tinha ido para a prisão.**  
Os garotos subiram os últimos degraus e chegaram a um minúsculo patamar, onde a maioria dos colegas já estava reunida. **

\- Turma lerda a de vocês, para não tá todo mundo – James comentou.

Alice o olhou incrédula.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu nunca vi vocês chegarem cedo em qualquer aula – falou Alice.

\- Isso é estranho, porque eles sempre chegam cedo nas aulas que eu vou – comentou Frank.

Os Marotos começaram a pensar.

\- Ah, só dividimos aulas inúteis com você – Sirius concluiu – Então, nos atrasamos de propósito.

**Não havia portas no patamar, mas Ron cutucou Harry indicando-lhe o teto, onde havia um alçapão circular com uma placa de latão.**

\- Bem observado – apontou Harry.

Ron sorriu orgulhoso.  
**— Sybill Trelawney, Professora de Adivinhação — leu Harry. — E como é que esperam que a gente chegue lá em cima?**

**Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, **

\- Eu acho que ela espera até um aluno perguntar – resmungou Hermione.

**o alçapão se abriu inesperadamente e uma escada prateada desceu aos seus pés. Todos se calaram.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny e Neville reviraram os olhos.

**— Primeiro você — disse Ron sorrindo,**

\- Amizade é uma coisa tão linda – o moreno ironizou.

**e Harry subiu a escada. Chegou à sala de aula mais esquisita que já vira.**

\- E isso é alguma coisa.

**Na realidade, sequer parecia uma sala de aula, e, sim, um cruzamento de sótão com salão de chá antigo.**

A sala explodiu em risadas.

\- É uma boa definição, Harry.

**Havia, no mínimo, vinte mesinhas circulares juntas ali, rodeadas por cadeiras forradas de chintz e pequenos pufes estufados. O ambiente era iluminado por uma fraca luz avermelhada; as cortinas das janelas estavam fechadas e os vários abajures, cobertos com xales vermelho-escuros.**

\- Se a aula fosse tão preparada quanto a arrumação da sala – resmungou Hermoine.

**O calor sufocava e a lareira acesa sob um console cheio de objetos desprendia um perfume denso, enjoativo e doce ao aquecer uma grande chaleira de cobre.**

\- Eu fico enjoada só de lembrar – falou Hermione.

**As prateleiras em torno das paredes circulares estavam cheias de penas empoeiradas, tocos de velas, baralhos de cartas em tiras, incontáveis bolas de cristal e uma imensa coleção de xícaras de chá.**

Ginny revirou os olhos. Assim como os trouxas não acreditavam em magia, ela não acreditava em Adivinhação.

**Ron espiou por cima do ombro de Harry enquanto os colegas se reuniam à volta deles, todos falando aos cochichos.**

\- Povo fofoqueiro.  
**— E onde está a professora? — perguntou Ron.  
**\- Ron, nunca se pergunta isso. Você só agradece que ela ou ele não está – gemeu Sirius.

**Uma voz saiu subitamente das sombras, uma voz suave, meio etérea.**

**— Sejam bem-vindos. Que bom ver vocês no mundo físico, finalmente.**

\- Até parece que ela nunca viu vocês – Lene revirou os olhos – Ela mora em Hogwarts.

**A impressão imediata de Harry foi a de estar vendo um enorme inseto cintilante. **

\- Ela passa essa impressão – Ron deu de ombros.

**A Profª. Sybill Trelawney saiu das sombras e, à luz da lareira, os garotos viram que era muito magra; uns óculos imensos aumentavam seus olhos várias vezes, e ela vestia um xale diáfano, salpicado de lantejoulas.**

\- Linda. Só que não.

**Em volta do pescoço fino, usava inúmeras correntes e colares de contas, e seus braços e mãos estavam cobertos de pulseiras e anéis.**

**— ****Sentem-se, crianças, sentem-se**

\- Quero ver me obrigar.

** — ****disse, e todos subiram desajeitados nas cadeiras ou se afundaram nos pufes. **

\- É ótimo para dormir – falou George, seriamente.

**Harry, Ron e Hermione se sentaram a uma mesa redonda.**

\- Sem graça.

**— Bem-vindos à aula de Adivinhação — disse a professora, que se acomodara em uma bergêre diante da lareira. — Sou a Profª. Sybill Trelawney. Talvez vocês nunca tenham me visto antes,**

\- O que é bem estranho, porque já é o terceiro ano deles em Hogwarts – falou Frank.

\- Acho que ela quer dizer que ninguém prestou atenção a ela. Nunca.

**acho que me misturar com frequência à roda-viva da escola principal anuvia minha visão interior.**

\- Ou seja, você é antissocial.

**Ninguém fez nenhum comentário a tão extraordinária declaração. **

\- Que bom que não tivemos o mesmo problema aqui.

**A professora rearrumou delicadamente o xale e continuou:**

**— Então vocês optaram por estudar Adivinhação, a mais difícil das artes mágicas. **

\- Pelo contrário, mais da metade da turma escolheu essa matéria só porque era fácil – contradisse Harry. Ele realmente não gostava de Trelawney.

**Devo alertá-los logo de início que se não possuírem clarividência, terei muito pouco a ensinar a vocês. **

\- Ou qualquer um.

**Os livros só podem levá-los até certo ponto neste campo...**

Lily olhou chocada para o livro.

\- Ou a ponto nenhum – resmungou Ron.  
**Ao ouvirem isso, Harry e Ron olharam, sorrindo, para Hermione, que pareceu assustada com a notícia de que os livros não ajudariam nessa matéria.**

\- Eu estava assustada – confirmou Hermione. A única coisa certeza na vida dela eram os livros. Muito antes de ter amigos, ela já os tinha. E de repente ouvir que não é possível aprender tudo em um livro... foi chocante.

**— Muitos bruxos e bruxas, embora talentosos para ruídos, cheiros e desaparecimentos instantâneos, permanecem, ainda assim, incapazes de penetrar nos mistérios do futuro.**

\- Ninguém consegue prever o futuro – falou Ginny firmemente.

_Mas mesmo assim fazem profecias_, pensou Harry, amargamente.

**A Profª. Sybill continuou a falar, seus enormes olhos brilhantes iam de um rosto nervoso a outro.**

**— É um dom concedido a poucos. Você, menino — disse ela de repente a Neville, que quase caiu do pufe.**

\- Ela me assustou – ele se defendeu enquanto a sala ria.

** — ****Sua avó vai bem?**

\- Isso não é da sua conta – falaram Alice e Frank juntos. Não gostavam da ideia de sair falando da saúde da família assim.

**— Acho que vai — respondeu Neville trêmulo.**

**— Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, querido**

Alice estreitou os olhos. Essa vaca não ia deixar o seu filho preocupado.

** — ****disse a professora, enquanto a luz das chamas fazia faiscarem seus longos brincos de esmeraldas.  
Neville engoliu em seco. Sybill continuou tranquilamente.**

\- Vaca.

**— Vamos cobrir os métodos básicos de adivinhação este ano. O primeiro trimestre letivo será dedicado à leitura das folhas de chá. No próximo, abordaremos a quiromancia.**

\- Não sei qual foi pior – analisou Harry – Nos dois era para ter eu morrido logo – Harry revirou os olhos e o povo 1997 também.

**A propósito, minha querida — disparou ela de repente para Parvati Patil —, tenha cuidado com um homem de cabelos ruivos.**

\- Weasley – James falou falsamente acusador.

**Parvati lançou um olhar assustado a Ron, que se sentara logo atrás dela, e puxou a cadeira devagarinho para longe dele.**

\- Que pessoa madura – ironizou Alex.

**— No segundo trimestre — continuou a professora — vamos estudar a bola de cristal, isto é, se conseguirmos terminar os presságios do fogo. **

\- Isso é um monte de coisa inútil – resumiu Fred.

**Infelizmente, as aulas serão perturbadas em fevereiro por uma forte epidemia de gripe. Eu própria vou perder a voz. **

\- Já procurando desculpa para faltar?

**E, na altura da Páscoa, alguém aqui vai deixar o nosso convívio para sempre.**

\- Isso que é uma aula feliz – ironizou Regulus.

\- Eu me acostumei com as previsões dela de morte – falou Harry.

\- Você precisou se acostumar...

Lily estreitou os olhos. Ela não estava gostando dessa conversa.  
**Seguiu-se um silêncio muito tenso a essa predição, mas a Profª. Sybill pareceu não tomar conhecimento.**

\- Ela sabe, ela só gosta disso – Neville revirou os olhos.  
**— Será, querida — dirigiu-se ela a Lavender Brown, que estava mais próxima e se encolheu na cadeira **

\- Uma boa reação – Snape riu.

**—****, que você poderia me passar o bule de prata maior?**

\- Não.  
**Lavender, com um ar de alívio, se levantou, apanhou um enorme bule na prateleira e pousou-o na mesa diante da mestra.  
— Obrigada, querida. A propósito, essa coisa que você receia vai acontecer na sexta-feira, dezesseis de outubro.**

\- Adoro como ela foi especifica – sentiam a ironia de Lene.  
**Lavender estremeceu.  
— Agora quero que vocês formem pares. **

\- E se eu quiser fazer trio?

\- Sirius, cala a boca. Ninguém se importa.

\- Doeu, veado.

\- É cervo.

Harry riu amplamente com a discussão dos dois e por sua vez Lily sorriu por causa de Harry, o que fez Snape sorrir.

**Apanhem uma xícara de chá na prateleira e tragam-na aqui para eu encher. Depois se sentem e bebam, bebam até restar somente a borra. **

\- E se a pessoa for alérgica?

\- Lene, você está passando muito tempo com Sirius.

\- Obrigada, Dorcas.

\- Não foi um elogio.

\- Eu sei.

\- Ei, passar muito tempo comigo é um elogio! – reclamou Sirius.

\- Ou não – resmungou Remus.

\- Eu vou me lembrar disso, Remus – Sirius falou vingativamente.

**Sacudam a xícara três vezes com a mão esquerda, depois virem-na, de borda para baixo, no pires, esperem até cair a última gota de chá e entreguem-na ao seu par para ele a ler. **

\- E como eles vão saber "ler"? – Lily perguntou cética. Ela não acreditava em Adivinhação. Para ela, tudo tinha um limite e o limite dela era essa o tempo presente e passado.

**Vocês vão interpretar os desenhos formados, comparando-os com os das páginas cinco e seis de ****_Esclarecendo o futuro_****. Vou andar pela sala para ajudar e ensinar a cada par. **

\- Impressionante vai ser se ninguém dormir nessa aula – Alex bocejou – Estou com sono só de imaginar.

Lene riu.

**Ah, e querido — ela segurou o braço de Neville quando ele fez menção de se levantar —, **

Frank olhou ameaçadoramente para o livro.

\- Tudo bem, pai – Neville o tranquilizou.

**depois que você quebrar a primeira xícara, por favor, escolha uma com desenhos azuis, gosto muito das de desenhos rosa.**

\- Partiu quebrar a rosa.  
**Não deu outra, Neville mal chegara à prateleira de xícaras quando se ouviu um tilintar de porcelana que se quebrava. **

\- Eu fiquei nervosa porque ela falou que eu ia quebrar – se defendeu.

**A professora deslizou até ele levando uma pá e uma escova e disse:  
— Uma das azuis, então, querido, se não se importa... Obrigada...  
Depois que Harry e Ron levaram as xícaras para encher, voltaram à mesa e tentaram beber rapidamente o chá pelando. **

\- Foi a única vez que fizemos alguma coisa na aula dela– falou Ron pensativamente.

**Sacudiram a borra conforme a professora mandara, depois viraram as xícaras e as trocaram entre si.**

**— ****Certo — disse Ron depois de abrirem os livros nas páginas cinco e seis. — Que é que você vê na minha?  
— Um monte de borra marrom — disse Harry. **

\- Eu tenho o dom – brincou.

**A fumaça intensamente perfumada da sala o estava deixando sonolento e burro.**

\- Não mais do que já é – brincou James e levantou um tapa de Lily.

\- Não chame o meu filho de burro.

\- O nosso filho – corrigiu.

Lily não conteve o sorriso. Era muito bom ouvir isso. Nosso filho.

\- Como uma fumaça deixa uma pessoa burra? – questionou Dorcas. **  
— Abram suas mentes, meus queridos, e deixem os olhos verem além do que é mundano!**

\- Para mim, isso foi descobrir que eu era bruxo – resmungou Harry.

** — ****gritou a Profª. Sybill na penumbra.  
Harry tentou se controlar.**

\- Mereço um prêmio só pro tentar.  
**— Certo, você tem uma espécie de cruz torta... — Ele consultou o livro Esclarecendo o Futuro. — Isto significa que você vai ter sofrimentos e provações... **

\- Que novidade.

**Sinto muito... Mas tem uma coisa que podia ser o sol... Espere ai... Que significa "grande felicidade"... Então você vai sofrer, mas vai ser muito feliz...**

\- Isso era para me animar? – Ron riu.

\- Eu tentei, cara – Harry deu de ombros.  
**— Você precisa mandar examinar a sua visão interior — disse Ron, **

\- Foi uma das frases mais estranhas da minha vida – Ron murmurou.

**e os dois precisaram sufocar o riso quando a professora olhou na direção deles.**

\- Quem liga para ela? – James perguntou.

** — ****Minha vez... — Ron examinou a xícara de Harry, a testa franzida com o esforço. — Tem uma pelota que lembra um pouco um chapéu-coco. Vai ver você vai trabalhar no Ministério da Magia...**

A sala riu.

\- Não, eu passo, obrigado.  
**Ron girou a xícara para cima.  
— Mas desse outro lado as folhas parecem mais uma bolota de carvalho... Que será isso? — O garoto consultou seu exemplar de Esclarecendo o Futuro.  
— Uma sorte inesperada, ganhos de ouro. Que ótimo, você pode me emprestar algum... **

Ron corou, sentindo os olhares dos irmãos sobre si.

Harry voltou a ler rapidamente.

**E tem outra coisa aqui — ele tornou a girar a xícara — que parece um animal... É, se isso fosse a cabeça... Podia parecer um hipopótamo... Não, um carneiro...**

\- Como assim você confunde um hipopótamo com um carneiro? – Dorcas perguntou para Ron que deu de ombros.

\- Sou muito talentoso.

\- Hermione é quem sabe disso – Sirius falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Tá bom, Sirius, limites, limites – falou Lene, perturbada – E olha que sou eu quem está falando.

**A Profª. Sybill se virou quando Harry deixou escapar um ronco de riso.**

\- Ronco de riso? – Fred fez uma careta. Essa era nova.

\- Me deixem em paz – murmurou o moreno emburrado.

\- Eu já teria dormido há muito tempo no seu lugar – comentou Alex.  
**— Deixe-me ver isso, querido — disse ela em tom de censura a Ron, **

\- Eu não tinha feito nada – Ron reclamou – Harry faz merda e eu levo a culpa.

\- Eu estava rindo do que você disse – se defendeu Harry.

**aproximando-se num ímpeto e tirando a xícara de Harry da mão do colega. Todos se calaram para observar.**

\- Pensam que eu não sei que é só para fofocar depois? – Lene falou desconfiada.**  
A professora examinou a xícara, e girou-a no sentido anti-horário.  
— O falcão... Meu querido, você tem um inimigo mortal.**

\- É uma revelação chocante. Ninguém sabia sobre Harry e Voldemort – Lissy revirou os olhos.**  
— Mas todos sabem disso — comentou Hermione **

Lissy sorriu para Hermione que sorriu de volta para ela.

**num cochicho audível.**

\- Foi sem querer - falou Hermione, mas ela não convenceu ninguém.

**A professora encarou-a. — Verdade, todos sabem — repetiu a garota. — Todos sabem da inimizade entre Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem.  
Harry e Ron a olharam com uma mescla de surpresa e admiração. Nunca tinham ouvido Hermione falar com uma professora daquele jeito.**

\- É porque eu não a considero uma professora – Hermione falou com o ódio de uma adolescente comum.

As pessoas se surpreenderam. Ás vezes, se esqueciam que Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville e Ginny eram só adolescentes. Eles não agiam assim normalmente. Principalmente Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Onde eles estariam se não fosse a guerra?

Estudando?  
**Sybill preferiu não responder.**

\- Ou ela não conseguiu achar uma resposta a altura– sugeriu Remus, desafiadoramente.**  
Tornou a abaixar seus enormes olhos para a xícara de Harry e continuou a girá-la.  
— O bastão... Um ataque. Ai, ai, ai, não é uma xícara feliz...  
— Achei que isso era um chapéu-coco — disse Ron sem graça.**

Dorcas encarou Ron.

\- Você é ruim mesmo.

\- Obrigado.  
**— O crânio... Perigo em seu caminho, querido...  
Todos observavam, hipnotizados, a professora, que deu um último giro na xícara, ofegou e soltou um berro.**

\- Ela vai pagar o meu tratamento de surdez – resmungou Harry.  
**Ouviu-se uma nova onda de porcelanas que se partiam tilintando; Neville destruíra sua segunda xícara. **

Neville corou.

\- Culpado.

**A professora afundou em uma cadeira vazia, a mão faiscante de anéis ao peito e os olhos fechados.  
— Meu pobre garoto... Meu pobre garoto querido... Não... É mais caridoso não dizer...**

\- Se é mais caridoso não dizer – começou Regulus sarcasticamente – Por que você está fazendo esse show?

**Não... Não me pergunte...  
— Que foi professora? — perguntou Dean Thomas na mesma hora.**

\- Esse povo sem salvação – James balançou a cabeça, fingindo desapontamento.

**Todos tinham se levantado e aos poucos se amontoaram em torno da mesa de Harry e Ron, aproximando-se da cadeira de Sybill para dar uma boa olhada na xícara de Harry.**

\- Meu Deus, o povo daí é muito fofoqueiro mesmo, não? – exclamou Alice.  
**— Meu querido — os olhos da professora se abriram teatralmente —, você tem o Sinistro.**

Frank e Regulus meramente reviraram os olhos. Se eles acreditassem nisso, eles estariam preocupados, mas não compravam o ramo de Adivinhação.

Ninguém reagiu, porque ninguém acreditava nessas besteiras, principalmente com uma professora tão estranha assim.  
**— O quê? — perguntou Harry.  
Ele percebeu que não era o único que não entendera; **

\- O que é uma grande mudança.

\- Vá se ferrar, Sirius.

\- Que carinho, Harry.

**Dean Thomas sacudiu os ombros para ele **

\- Ele é nascido trouxa? – perguntou Snape, meramente curioso, mas James estreitou os olhos para ele, o acusando silenciosamente.

Harry quase revirou os olhos para o pai.

\- Por parte de mãe – respondeu.

\- E o pai? – questionou Sirius.

\- Não sabemos – respondeu Ron.

**e Lavender Brown fez cara de intrigada, mas quase todos os outros levaram a mão à boca horrorizados.**

\- Desculpa Harry - falou Ron.

\- Tudo bem.**  
— O Sinistro, meu querido, o Sinistro! — exclamou a professora, que parecia chocada com o fato de Harry não ter entendido.**

\- Como se eu fosse obrigado a saber essas mer...

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER!

-... Meras informações, mãe.

** — ****O cão gigantesco e espectral que assombra os cemitérios! Meu querido menino, é um mau agouro, o pior de todos, agouro de morte!**

\- O impressionante seria se fosse só um – falou Ginny, revirando os olhos.  
**Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. O cão na capa do livro Presságios de Morte na Floreios e Borrões — o cão nas sombras da rua Magnólia...**

\- Não me confunda com o Sinistro! – Sirius exclamou irritado. Era só o que faltava agora, ele ser um presságio de morte para seu afilhado.

**Lavender Brown levou as mãos à boca também. Todos tinham os olhos fixos em Harry, todos exceto Hermione, que se levantara e procurava chegar às costas da cadeira da professora.**

**— ****Eu não acho que isso pareça um Sinistro — disse com firmeza. **

Harry sorriu para a amiga, agora sabendo o que significava para ela ter se reclamado com um professor por ele.

\- Obrigado, Hermione. De verdade.

\- Não foi nada, Harry – falou ela sinceramente e acrescentou – Além do mais, eu não aguentava mais ouvir aquela mulher falando.**  
A Profª. Sybill mirou a menina atentamente e com crescente desagrado.  
— Desculpe-me dizer isso, minha querida, mas não percebo muita aura ao seu redor. **

\- Agora ela lê auras – Alex balançou a cabeça, sarcástico.

**Pouquíssima receptividade às ressonâncias do futuro.  
Seamus Finnegan inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
— Parece um Sinistro se a gente fizer assim — disse com os olhos quase fechados —, mas parece muito mais um burro quando a gente olha de outro ângulo**

A sala riu.

\- Um burro?

\- Cada um com a sua visão – falou Josh, alegremente.

** — ****disse ele, inclinando-se para a esquerda.  
— Quando vão terminar de resolver se eu vou morrer ou não? **

Regulus não se segurou. Começou a ter uma crise de riso, o que assustou todo mundo, menos Sirius. Ninguém fora ele, tinha visto Regulus tão livre. Ele ficava muito diferente assim.

Harry sorriu em ver o amigo assim. Ele se preocupava com Regulus. Ele sabia que o outro sofria uma pressão enorme pela família e não tinha motivos tão fortes como Sirius para lutar contra isso e mesmo assim ele estava tentando.

**— ****perguntou Harry, surpreendendo até a si mesmo. Agora parecia que ninguém queria olhar para ele.**

\- Calma, eles tinham acabado de receber a noticia que alguém da sala deles ia morrer – falou Lissy.

\- E eu tinha acabado de receber a notícia que ia morrer.

Silêncio.

\- É, você ganhou.

**— Acho que vamos encerrar a aula por hoje — disse a professora no tom mais etéreo possível. — E... Por favor, guardem suas coisas...**

\- Não, vou deixar aí de presente para você.

**Em silêncio a classe devolveu as xícaras à professora, guardou os livros e fechou as mochilas. Até mesmo Ron evitava o olhar de Harry.**

Ron corou.

Ele se envergonhava de algumas coisas, como essa e a briga do quarto ano, e se pudesse fazer diferente, teria feito. Mas não podia.

\- Harry, eu...

\- Eu sei – cortou Harry. Ele sabia o que Ron falava, assim como sabia os costumes de Ron. Eles eram amigos e o nível deles de amizades, não era preciso mais pedir desculpas. Ele sabia o quanto amigo se sentia mal por algumas coisas que fizera.

Então, ele simplesmente sorriu para Ron, que sorriu de volta. E os dois souberam que estava tudo bem.

**— Até que tornemos a nos encontrar — disse Sybill com uma voz fraca — que a sorte lhes seja favorável.**

\- E depois disso a pessoa que se lasque – sugeriu Sirius.

**Ah, e querido — disse apontando para Neville**

\- Lá vem merda.

** —****, você vai se atrasar da próxima vez, portanto trate de trabalhar muito para recuperar o tempo perdido.**

\- Mas isso nem aconteceu ainda – protestou Ginny.  
**Harry, Ron e Hermione desceram a escada da Profª. Sybill e a escada em caracol em silêncio, e seguiram para a aula de Transformação, da Profª. Minerva. **

\- Aulas um pouco diferente – ironizou Sirius.

**Levaram tanto tempo para encontrar a sala de aula que, por mais cedo que tivessem saído da aula de Adivinhação, acabaram chegando em cima da hora.**

James olhou desapontado para o filho.  
**Harry escolheu um lugar no fundo da sala, **

Pelo menos agora Harry escolheu o lugar certo, pensou James.

**sentindo-se como se estivesse sentado sob um holofote;**

\- Nenhuma novidade nisso – Neville comentou.

**o resto da classe não parou de lhe lançar olhares furtivos, como se ele estivesse prestes a cair morto a qualquer momento. **

Lily revirou os olhos irritados.

\- Eu realmente não quero ser você – comentou Lene.

\- Não queira.

**Ele mal conseguiu ouvir o que a professora dizia sobre Animagos**

\- Esse é um assunto interessante – Sirius, Remus e James trocaram olhares.

**(bruxos que podiam se transformar à vontade em animais), **

\- Sabemos – riu James.

\- Eu sei – Harry falou.

\- Sabe...?

\- Sim – respondeu sorrindo amplamente.

\- Quando...?

\- Terceiro ano – foi a única coisa que Harry disse.

**e sequer estava olhando quando ela própria se transformou, diante dos olhos deles, em um gato malhado com marcas de óculos em torno dos olhos.**

\- Você perdeu a melhor parte – Alice reclamou infantilmente.

\- Foi mal.

**— Francamente, o que foi que aconteceu com os senhores hoje?**

\- Adivinhação aconteceu

** — ****perguntou a Profª. Minerva, voltando a ser ela mesma, com um estalinho, e encarando a classe toda. — Não que faça diferença, mas é a primeira vez que a minha transformação não arranca aplausos de uma turma.**

\- Minnie ficou chateada – falou Sirius – Coitada dela, vocês deviam a valorizar – comentou.**  
**

**Todas as cabeças tornaram a se virar para Harry,**

\- Discretos.

**mas ninguém falou.**

\- Ninguém serve nem pra isso? – resmungou Regulus.

**Então Hermione ergueu a mão.  
**

**— Com licença, professora, acabamos de ter a nossa primeira aula de Adivinhação, estivemos lendo folhas de chá e...**

\- Parece que eu vou morrer – completou Harry levemente. Ele não se importava com as predições daquela louca, e na realidade, ficava triste que tinha levado isso a sério antes.

\- Ninguém mata o meu filho – falou Lily e depois acrescentou pensativa – A não ser eu.

A sala explodiu em risadas.

\- Poxa, valeu, mãe.

\- De nada, Harry.

**— Ah, naturalmente — comentou Minerva, fechando a cara de repente. **

\- Minnie não gosta dela – comentou Remus alegremente.

**— ****Não precisa me dizer mais nada, Srta. Granger. Me diga qual dos senhores vai morrer este ano?  
**

**Todos olharam para ela.**

\- Pelo menos não foi para mim dessa vez – falou Harry.

\- Preferia quando era você – falou Hermione.

**— Eu — disse, por fim, Harry.  
**

**— Entendo — disse a Profª. Minerva, fixando em Harry seus olhos de contas. — Então, Potter, é melhor saber que Sybill Trelawney tem predito a morte de um aluno por ano desde que chegou a esta escola. **

\- E ninguém faz nada para impedir? – perguntou Frank.

\- A qualidade dos professores caiu – concordou Regulus.

Harry não podia discordar. Não quando estavam falando de Trelawney.

**Nenhum deles morreu ainda. Ver agouros de morte é a maneira com que ela gosta de dar boas-vindas a uma nova classe.**

\- Isso é meio sinistro – comentou Josh.

**Não fosse o fato de que nunca falo mal dos meus colegas...**

\- Ou seja, ela quer muito falar mal de Trelawney.  
**A professora se calou, mas todos viram que suas narinas tinham embranquecido de cólera. **

\- Ela realmente odeia essa mulher – falou Alex surpreso com o descontrole da professora.

**Ela continuou, mais calma:  
**

**— A Adivinhação é um dos ramos mais imprecisos da magia.**

\- Então por que ele existe em uma escola?

**Não vou ocultar dos senhores que tenho muito pouca paciência com esse assunto.**

\- O que é uma coisa bem rara.

**Os verdadeiros videntes são muito raros e a Profª. Trelawney...  
**

**Ela parou uma segunda vez, **

\- Ela ia dizer que Trelawney não era uma delas.

**e em seguida disse, num tom despido de emoção:  
**

**— Para mim o senhor parece estar gozando de excelente saúde, Potter, por isso me desculpe, mas não vou dispensá-lo do dever de casa, hoje.**

\- Ah – Sirius fez um biquinho.

\- Nada bom acontece, nunca – reclamou Harry.

**Mas fique descansado, se o senhor morrer, não precisa entregá-lo.**

\- Foi um alívio muito grande – Harry brincou.

**Hermione riu com gosto. Harry se sentiu um pouco melhor. **

Hermione e Ron sorriram.

**Era mais difícil sentir medo de folhas de chá longe daquela sala fracamente iluminada por luzes vermelhas, **

\- Que só servem para isso.

**que recendia ao perfume atordoante da Profª. Sybill. Ainda assim, nem todos ficaram convencidos. Ron continuava com a expressão preocupada**

Os Weasleys começaram a zoar o irmão, que corou.

**e Lavender cochichou:  
**

**— E a xícara de Neville?**

\- Ninguém precisa ser um gênio para ver que eu tenho facilidade de quebrar coisas – Neville corou.**  
Quando a aula de Transformação terminou, eles se reuniram ao resto dos alunos que atroavam a escola em direção ao Salão Principal para almoçar.**

\- Finalmente algo normal! – sorriu Lissy.

**— Anime-se, Ron — falou Hermione, empurrando uma travessa de ensopado para o amigo. — Você ouviu o que a Profª. Minerva disse.  
**

**Ron se serviu do ensopado e apanhou o garfo, mas não começou a comer.**

\- Ok, essa foi a frase mais estranha da minha vida – Ginny falou dramaticamente.

\- Eu não como tanto assim – protestou Ron.

\- Não, come mais – Hermione revirou os olhos.**  
— Harry — perguntou ele, em tom baixo, com ar sério —, você não viu um canzarrão preto em algum lugar, viu?**

Voltamos a falar de mim, pensou Sirius.  
**— Vi, sim. Na noite em que saí da casa dos Dursley.  
**

**Ron deixou o garfo cair com estrépito.**

\- Que teatral.

**— Provavelmente um cão sem dono **

\- Outch! – reclamou Sirius e James e Remus riram.

**— ****comentou Hermione calmamente.  
**

**O garoto olhou para Hermione como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.**

\- Quem tinha enlouquecido era eu – se corrigiu rapidamente e olhou para a morena que estava inesperadamente calma.

\- Eu sei – concordou.**  
**

**— Mione, se Harry viu um Sinistro, isso é... É ruim. Meu tio Bilius viu um e... E morreu vinte e quatro horas depois!**

\- Está dizendo que ele só tinha 24 horas de vida? Porque aparentemente ele durou mais um pouco – zombou Alex.**  
— Coincidência — replicou Hermione dignamente, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.**

**— Você não sabe o que está falando! — disse Ron, começando a se zangar. — Os Sinistros deixam a maioria dos bruxos mortos de medo!**

\- E crianças acreditam que papai Noel existe – zombou Josh.

**— Então é isso — retrucou a garota em tom superior. — Eles vêem o Sinistro e morrem de medo. **

\- Na cara – falou Lene.

\- Já desisti de tentar vencer Hermione em uma discussão.

**O Sinistro não é um agouro, é a causa da morte! E Harry continua conosco porque não é burro de ver um Sinistro e pensar: "Certo, muito bem, então é melhor eu bater as botas"!**

\- Obrigado... eu acho – comentou Harry.

**Ron fez protestos para Hermione, que abriu a mochila, tirou o novo livro de Aritmancia e apoiou-o na jarra de suco.**

\- Até na hora de comer? Isso não é saudável – Josh franziu a testa.

\- Eu gosto de ler. Me deixa.**  
**

**— Acho que Adivinhação é uma coisa meio confusa — disse, procurando a página que queria. — É muita adivinhação, se querem saber a minha opinião.**

\- Essa frase foi complexa.

**— Não houve nada confuso com o Sinistro naquela xícara! — retrucou Ron acaloradamente.**

\- Pra cima da gente com essa?

**— Você não me pareceu tão confiante quando disse ao Harry que era um carneiro — respondeu a menina sem se alterar.**

A sala riu.

\- Briga errada, Ron. Briga errada – falou James solidário.**  
**

**— A Profª. Sybill disse que você não tinha a aura necessária! Você não gosta é de ser ruim em uma matéria para variar!**

Silêncio tenso na sala e Harry se esforçou para ler mais rápido.

**Ele acabara de tocar num ponto sensível. **

\- Não foi seu melhor momento – concordou Frank hesitante.

**Hermione bateu com o livro de Aritmancia na mesa com tanta força que voaram pedacinhos de carne e cenoura para todo lado.**

\- Revolta.

**— Se ser boa em Adivinhação é ter que fingir que estou vendo agouros de morte em borras de folhas de chá, não tenho certeza se quero continuar a estudar essa matéria por muito mais tempo!**

\- Largar Adivinhação foi a melhor decisão da minha vida – comentou Hermione.

\- Você largou? – Remus estava chocado.

\- Sim – Harry sorriu se lembrando do dia.

\- Parabéns, estou impressionado – falou Sirius.

**Aquela aula foi uma idiotice completa se comparada à minha aula de Aritmancia! **

\- Mas foi mesmo.

**— ****E, agarrando a mochila, a menina se retirou.  
**

**Ron franziu a testa acompanhando com os olhos a amiga se afastando.  
**

**— Do que é que ela estava falando? — perguntou a Harry. — Ela ainda não assistiu a nenhuma aula de Aritmancia.**

\- Será? – Hermione falou misteriosamente. Mas ela ficou surpresa de Ron ter percebido isso.

**Harry ficou contente de sair do castelo depois do almoço. A chuva do dia anterior parara; o céu estava claro, cinza-pálido e a grama parecia elástica e úmida **

\- Resumindo, não está um dia muito bom – Regulus fez uma careta. Saudades das visitas que ele fez a países tropicais. O céu era lindo.

**sob os pés quando os garotos rumaram para a primeiríssima aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
**

**Ron e Hermione não estavam se falando.**

\- Que novidade.

**Harry caminhava ao lado dos dois em silêncio enquanto desciam os gramados em direção à cabana de Hagrid, na orla da Floresta Proibida.**

\- A aula em um lugar proibido. Isso não tem sentido – comentou Frank.

**Somente quando identificaram três costas muito conhecidas à frente é que se deram conta de que iriam compartilhar as aulas com os alunos da Sonserina. **

\- E começou os comentários contra a Sonserina – falou Snape azedamente.

**Draco, falava animadamente com Crabbe e Goyle, que riam com gosto. Harry tinha quase certeza de qual era o assunto da conversa.**

\- Harry, o vidente.

**Hagrid já estava à espera dos alunos à porta da cabana. Vestia o casaco de pele de toupeira, com Fang, o cão de caçar javalis, nos calcanhares, e parecia impaciente para começar.**

\- O que é estranho, considerando que ele levou anos para chegar ai – falou Dorcas.

\- Mas era a primeira classe dele.**  
**

**— Vamos, andem depressa! — falou quando os alunos se aproximaram. — Tenho uma coisa ótima para vocês hoje! Vai ser uma grande aula! Estão todos aqui? Certo, então me acompanhem!  
**

**Por um momento de apreensão, Harry pensou que Hagrid os levaria para a Floresta Proibida; o menino já tivera suficientes experiências desagradáveis ali para a vida inteira. **

\- Nem me fale – Lily resmungou. Ela não podia ter um filho normal, não? Tinha que ser mãe de Harry Me Meto em Problemas Mais do Que Respiro Potter?

**No entanto, o guarda-caça contornou a orla das árvores e cinco minutos depois eles estavam diante de uma espécie de picadeiro.**

\- Que alívio.

**Não havia nada ali.**

\- Interessante.

**— Todos se agrupem em volta dessa cerca! — mandou ele. — Isso... Procurem garantir uma boa visibilidade... Agora, a primeira coisa que vão precisar fazer é abrir os livros...**

\- Aqueles livros? – Alice arregalou os olhos, se lembrando dos capítulos anteriores.**  
**

**— Como? — perguntou a voz fria e arrastada de Draco Malfoy.**

\- Harry, você ama descrever a voz de Draco, não é? – Ginny perguntou.

\- Eu não escrevi isso – Harry deu de ombros.**  
**

**— Que foi? — perguntou Hagrid.  
**

**— Como é que vamos abrir os livros? — repetiu o menino.**

\- Essa é uma pergunta boa – admitiu Regulus

**Ele retirou da mochila seu exemplar de O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros, amarrado com um pedaço de corda. **

\- Eu achava que ele nem abria o material escolar – comentou Ron.

**Outros alunos fizeram o mesmo, alguns, como Harry, tinham fechado o livro com um cinto; outros os tinham enfiado em sacos justos ou fechado os livros com grampos.**

\- Cada um com seu jeito de não morrer.**  
**

**— Será... Será que ninguém conseguiu abrir o livro? — perguntou Hagrid, com ar de desapontamento.  
**

**Todos os alunos sacudiram negativamente as cabeças.**

**— ****Vocês têm que fazer carinho neles**

\- Mas o quê...?

\- E como eles iam adivinhar?

**— ****falou o novo professor, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Olhem aqui...  
**

**Ele apanhou o livro de Hermione e rasgou a fita adesiva que o prendia. O livro tentou morder, mas Hagrid passou seu gigantesco dedo indicador pela lombada, o livro estremeceu, se abriu e permaneceu quieto em sua mão.**

\- Super normal isso.

**— Ah, mas que bobeira a nossa! — caçoou Draco. — Devíamos ter feito carinho no livro! Como foi que não adivinhamos!**

Hermione respirou fundo para se controlar.

**— Eu... Eu achei que eles eram engraçados — disse Hagrid, inseguro, para Hermione.**

\- Melhor ter ficado calado – gemeu James.

**— Ah, engraçadíssimos! — comentou Draco. — Uma ideia realmente espirituosa, nos dar livros que tentam arrancar nossa mão.**

\- O pior é que Malfoy tem razão um pouco – falou Frank, a contragosto.

James o encarou.

\- Estou tentando ser impessoal – falou Frank.

**— Cala a boca, Malfoy — advertiu-o Harry baixinho. **

\- Vai ter briga? – Sirius se interessou.

\- Não.

Sirius perdeu o interesse.

**Hagrid parecia arrasado, e o garoto queria que aquela primeira aula do seu amigo fosse um sucesso.**

Lily sorriu para ele.

**— Certo, então — continuou Hagrid, que pelo jeito perdera o fio do pensamento — ... Então vocês já têm os livros e... E... Agora faltam as criaturas mágicas. É. Então vou buscá-las. **

\- Agora?

**Esperem um pouco...**

**Ele se afastou na direção da floresta e desapareceu de vista.**

**— Nossa, essa escola está indo para o brejo! — falou Draco em voz alta. — Esse pateta dando aulas, meu pai vai ter um acesso quando eu contar...**

\- Por que tu não conta da professora inútil de adivinhação?

**— Cala a boca, Malfoy — repetiu Harry.  
**

**— Cuidado, Potter, tem um dementador atrás de você...**

\- Essa piada já ficou velha.

**— Aaaaaaah! — guinchou Lavender Brown, apontando para o lado oposto do picadeiro.  
**

**Trotavam em direção aos garotos mais ou menos uma dezena dos bichos mais bizarros que Harry já vira na vida.**

\- Isso não pode ser bom.

**Tinham os corpos, as pernas traseiras e as caudas de cavalo, mas as pernas dianteiras, as asas e a cabeça de uma coisa que lembrava águias gigantescas, com bicos cruéis cinza-metálico e enormes olhos laranja-vivo.**

\- Eu não consigo imaginar isso – Alex disse simplesmente e fechou os olhos, cansado, se encostando no ombro da irmã.

**As garras das pernas dianteiras tinham uns quinze centímetros de comprimento e um aspecto letal. **

\- Não soou bem – Josh comentou.

**Cada um dos bichos trazia uma grossa coleira de couro ao pescoço engatada em uma longa corrente, **

\- Corrente?

**cujas pontas estavam presas nas imensas mãos de Hagrid, que entrou correndo no picadeiro atrás dos bichos.**

\- Uma visão encantadora.

**— Upa! Upa! AÍ! — bradou ele, sacudindo as correntes e incitando os bichos na direção da cerca onde se agrupavam os alunos.**

\- Por quê?**  
Todos recuaram, instintivamente, quando Hagrid chegou bem perto e amarrou os bichos na cerca.**

\- Queria ver quem seria o doido de ficar parado – comentou Remus.

**— Hipogrifos! — bradou Hagrid alegremente, acenando para eles. — Lindos, não acham?**

\- Não – comentou Lene, que já tinha visto eles em fotos.

**Harry conseguiu entender mais ou menos o que Hagrid quis dizer. Depois que se supera o primeiro choque de ver uma coisa que é metade cavalo, metade ave, a pessoa começava a apreciar a pelagem luzidia dos hipogrifos, **

\- Ou não – comentou Ron encarando o amigo – Isso não aconteceu comigo, pelo menos.

**que mudava suavemente de pena para pêlo, cada animal de uma cor diferente: cinza-chuva, bronze, rosado, castanho brilhante e nanquim.**

\- Arco íris versão animal– comentou Dorcas.

**— Então — disse Hagrid, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo para todos —, se vocês quiserem chegar mais perto...  
**

**Ninguém pareceu querer.**

\- Vocês tiveram juízo uma vez na vida – sorriu Lily.

**Harry, Ron e Hermione, porém, se aproximaram cautelosamente da cerca.**

\- Retiro o que eu disse – resmungou a ruiva.

\- Não queríamos deixar Hagrid mal.

**— Agora, a primeira coisa que vocês precisam saber sobre os hipogrifos é que são orgulhosos — explicou Hagrid. — Se ofendem com facilidade, os hipogrifos.**

\- E mesmo assim ele os deixou perto de adolescentes? É para competir quem tem mais ego? – Frank perguntou incrédulo.

Na verdade, ele estava certo se você parar para pensar.

**Nunca insultem um bicho desses, porque pode ser a última coisa que vão fazer na vida.**

\- Soa encantador – era impossível ter mais ironia que essa frase de Lissy.

**Malfoy, Grabbe e Goyle não estavam prestando atenção; **

\- O estranho é que você estava prestando atenção neles – falou Regulus.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Eu não consigo ficar parado.

**falavam aos cochichos e Harry teve o mau pressentimento de que estavam combinando a melhor maneira de estragar a aula.**

James olhou desconfiado para o livro.

\- Provavelmente é isso – Sirius falou. Ele sabia como pessoas como Malfoy pensavam e não era nada bom.

**— Vocês sempre esperam o hipogrifo fazer o primeiro movimento — continuou Hagrid. — É uma questão de cortesia, entendem? Vocês vão até eles, fazem uma reverência e aí esperam. **

\- Me curvar para um bicho? – Snape não parecia muito feliz com a ideia.

\- Que besteira, Sev – falou Lily, esquecendo que não o chamava mais assim.

Snape sorriu.

**Se o bicho retribuir o cumprimento, vocês podem tocar nele. Se não retribuir, então saiam de perto bem depressinha, porque essas garras machucam feio. **

\- Que profissional – comentou Alex recebendo um olhar assassino de James, Lissy e Harry.

**Certo, quem quer ser o primeiro?  
**

**Em resposta, a maioria dos alunos recuou mais um pouco. **

\- Corajosos demais – riu Josh.

**Até Harry, Ron e Hermione se sentiram apreensivos. **

Josh fingiu desapontamento enquanto Lily suspirava aliviada.

**Os hipogrifos balançavam as cabeças de aspecto feroz e flexionavam as fortes asas; não pareciam gostar de estar presos daquele jeito.**

\- E quem gostaria? – perguntou Alice ameaçadoramente.

**— Ninguém? — disse Hagrid, com um olhar suplicante.  
**

**— Eu vou — disse Harry.**

Lily não sabia se abraçava Harry ou o matava. Por um lado. ele estava se colocando em um perigo desnecessário (de novo), mas por outro, ele estava fazendo isso por Hagrid.

Suspirando, puxou o filho para um abraço.

\- Mãe?

\- Eu te amo – ela falou simplesmente e o coração de Harry disparou. Era o que ele sempre quis, o amor dos pais deles. E naquele momento ele tinha certeza que era verdadeiro. Família é para sempre.**  
**

**Ouviu-se gente ofegar atrás dele e Lavender e Parvati murmuraram a mesma coisa:  
**

**— Aaah, não, Harry, lembra das folhas de chá!**

\- Era só o que me faltava – Harry revirou os olhos.

**Harry não deu ouvido às meninas.**

\- Bom garoto – falou James e levou um tapa de Lily – Calma, eu só quis dizer essas meninas.

**Trepou **

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha maliciosamente.

**pela cerca do picadeiro.  
**

**— É assim que se faz, Harry! — gritou Hagrid. **

\- Ok, imagens mentais perturbadores – Sirius saiu do seu pensamento com um gemido.

**— ****Certo, então... Vamos ver como você se entende com o Buckbeak.  
**

**E, dizendo isso, soltou uma das correntes, separou o hipogrifo cinzento dos restantes e retirou a coleira de couro.**

\- Que bom que ele teve tanto tempo para se preparar.

**A turma do outro lado da cerca parecia estar prendendo a respiração.  
**

\- Ninguém queria perder o Harry virando comida de hipogrifo – sorriu Ron, mas se desviou de Hermione logo depois, só por segurança.

**Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram maliciosamente.**

\- Lá vem merda.

**— Calma, agora, Harry — disse Hagrid em voz baixa. — Você fez contato com os olhos, agora tente não piscar... **

\- Bem, não é tão difícil – falou Dorcas e ficou sem piscar por um tempo surpreendentemente grande.

\- Ok, você tá me assustado – falou Alex.

\- Desculpe – pediu a loira, sem graça.

\- Não tem problema – Alex abriu um sorriso que fez as meninas da sala suspirarem e serem encaradas pelo namorados dela (as que tinham).

**Os hipogrifos não confiam na pessoa que pisca demais...**

\- Isso é bullying - apontou James, sendo ignorado.

**Os olhos de Harry imediatamente começaram a se encher de água, **

\- Fraco...

\- Cala a boca, Ron.

**mas ele não os fechou. Buckbeak virava a cabeçorra alerta e fixava um cruel olho laranja em Harry.**

\- Ele não é cruel – se corrigiu.  
**— Isso mesmo — disse Hagrid. — Isso mesmo, Harry... Agora faça a reverência...  
**

**Harry não se sentia nada animado a expor a nuca a Buckbeak, **

Snape silenciosamente concordava com ele.

**mas fez o que era mandado. **

\- Você não é nem um pouco rebelde – Sirius estava desesperado.

\- Culpa de Lily. É o DNA dela – Harry deu ombros.

James e Sirius enviaram olhares desapontados para Lily, que se encolheu.

\- Não tenho culpa de meu filho ser bom.

**Curvou-se brevemente e ergueu os olhos.  
**

**O hipogrifo continuava a fixá-lo com altivez. Nem se mexeu.**

\- Pelo menos ele não te atacou – consolou Alice.

**— Ah — exclamou Hagrid, parecendo preocupado. — Certo... Recue, agora, Harry, devagarinho...**

\- Que plano brilhante – ironizou Snape.

Hermione não podia culpa-lo, amava Hagrid, mas essa aula fora uma loucura. Era óbvio que nem todos os alunos se entenderiam com hipogrifos.

**Mas nesse instante, para enorme surpresa de Harry, o hipogrifo inesperadamente dobrou os escamosos joelhos dianteiros e afundou o corpo em uma inconfundível reverência.**

Lily suspirou aliviada, enquanto Dorcas olhava maravilhada para o livro imaginando a cena.**  
**

**— Muito bem, Harry! — aplaudiu Hagrid, extasiado. — Certo... Pode tocá-lo! Acaricie o bico dele, vamos!  
**

**Com a impressão de que recuar teria sido uma recompensa melhor,**

\- Mudei de ideia – falou Harry – Um hipogrifo até que é legal.

Marlene o encarou, duvidando das condições mentais do menino.

**Harry avançou devagarinho para o hipogrifo e estendeu a mão. Acariciou seu bico várias vezes e o bicho fechou os olhos demoradamente, como se estivesse gostando.**

\- Eu levo jeito para isso – brincou Harry arrogantemente.

\- Por favor – Regulus revirou os olhos – Você pode fazer bem melhor que isso.

\- Obrigado – Harry sorriu verdadeiramente. Eram raras as vezes que alguém acreditava nele.

Regulus sorriu de volta, ele gostava verdadeiramente de Harry. Ele era uma pessoa tão boa.**  
**

**A turma prorrompeu em aplausos, a exceção de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que pareciam profundamente desapontados.**

\- E quem liga para eles, mesmo? – questionou Marlene.

**— Certo então, Harry — falou Hagrid. — Acho que ele até deixaria você montar nele!**

\- Não venha com ideias – Lily arregalou os olhos.

**Isto era mais do que o toma lá dá cá proposto por Harry...**

\- Você fala frases estranhas.

**Ele estava acostumado a montar vassouras; mas não tinha muita certeza se um hipogrifo seria a mesma coisa.**

\- Não foi – gemeu Harry. Ele preferia muito mais a sua vassoura, obrigado.

**— Isso, suba ali, logo atrás da articulação das asas — mandou Hagrid. — E cuidado para não arrancar nenhuma pena, ele não vai gostar nem um pouco...**

\- Ah, eu já ia arrancar as penas dele – Alice ironizou. Era óbvio que ele não ia gostar!

**Harry pisou no alto da asa de Buckbeak e se içou para cima das costas do bicho, o bicho se ergueu. Harry não tinha muita certeza de onde deveria se agarrar;**

\- Se agarre em qualquer coisa – resmungou Lily. Seu filho não podia quieto por um dia?

**à sua frente tudo era coberto de penas.**

**— ****Pode ir, então! — bradou Hagrid, dando uma palmada nos quartos do hipogrifo.  
**

**Sem aviso, as asas de quase quatro metros se abriram a cada lado de Harry; ele só teve tempo de se agarrar ao pescoço do hipogrifo e já estava voando para o alto. Não foi nada semelhante a uma vassoura**

Sirius fez uma cara desapontada, já estava pensando em tentar.

**e Harry soube na hora qual dos dois preferia; **

\- Se você disser que é o hipogrifo, você está deserdado, Harry James Potter – ameaçou James. Surpreendentemente Lily concordou com ele (se o filho tinha que voar, pelo menos que não fosse em algo _vivo)._

**as asas do hipogrifo adejavam desconfortavelmente dos lados, batendo por baixo de suas pernas e dando-lhe a sensação de que estava prestes a ser jogado no ar; **

\- Isso que é emoção – brincou Fred.

**as penas acetinadas escorregavam dos seus dedos e o garoto não se atrevia a se agarrar com mais força;**

\- Fique com medo de machucar o hipogrifo – falou Harry, dando de ombros.

\- Muito bem – Alice aprovou.

**em vez do vôo suave da Nimbus 2000, ele agora balançava para frente e para trás quando os quartos do hipogrifo subiam e desciam acompanhando o movimento das asas.**

\- É parecido com as vassouras antigas da escola – zombou Ron.

\- Ei, não zombe delas! – censurou James – Ela devem ser as da nossa época.

\- Então, o mundo mudou bastante – falou Harry.

James deu de ombros.

\- Eu quero voar numa nova – falou empolgado.

\- Eu empresto a minha. Depois.

**Buckbeak deu uma volta por cima do picadeiro e em seguida embicou para o chão; essa foi a parte que Harry teve receio; ele jogou o corpo para trás, à medida que o pescoço liso do bicho abaixava, achando que ia escorregar por cima do bico, então, sentiu um baque quando os quatro membros desparelhados do bicho tocaram o chão. Por milagre, conseguiu se segurar e tornar a se endireitar.**

\- Milagre não – corrigiu Ginny – Talento.

Harry sorriu para a namorada, mas no fundo discordava.

**— Bom trabalho, Harry! — berrou Hagrid enquanto todos, exceto Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, aplaudiam. **

\- Não esperei que eles fizessem isso mesmo - Harry deu de ombros.

\- Os outros sonserinos aplaudiram – falou Ginny surpresa.

Regulus sorriu.

\- Não somos tão ruins quanto vocês pensam –_ somos piores, _completou em pensamento, _mas só em épocas de guerra._

**— ****Muito bem, quem mais quer experimentar?  
**

**Encorajados pelo sucesso, os outros alunos subiram, cautelosos, pela cerca do picadeiro. Hagrid soltou os hipogrifos, um a um, e logo os garotos, nervosos, começaram a fazer reverências por todo o picadeiro. **

Alice sorriu. Ela queria ter visto essa aula.

**Neville fugiu várias vezes do dele, **

Frank censurou o filho com o olhar, enquanto a sala ria e Neville corava.

**pois o bicho não estava com jeito de querer dobrar os joelhos.**

\- Ele me odiou – confessou Neville.

**Ron e Hermione praticaram no hipogrifo castanho, enquanto Harry observava.**

\- Vantagem de já ter ido.

**Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram com Buckbeak. Ele acabara de retribuir a reverência de Malfoy, **

\- E eu achando que ele era inteligente.

**que agora lhe acariciava o bico, com um ar desdenhoso.  
**

**— Isso é moleza — disse Draco com a voz arrastada, suficientemente alta para Harry ouvir. — Só podia ser, se o Potter conseguiu fazer... **

\- Deixava não, Harry.

**Aposto que você não tem nada de perigoso, tem? — disse ao hipogrifo. — Tem, seu brutamontes feioso?**

Os olhos de Alice faiscaram de raiva.

**Aconteceu num breve movimento das garras de aço; Draco soltou um berro agudo e no momento seguinte, Hagrid estava pelejando para enfiar a coleira em Buckbeak, enquanto o bicho fazia força para avançar no garoto, que caíra dobrado na relva, o sangue aflorando em suas vestes.**

\- Isso não vai acabar – falou Marlene preocupada com Hagrid.

**— ****Estou morrendo! — gritou Malfoy enquanto a turma entrava em pânico. — Estou morrendo, olhem só para mim! **

\- Ele quer que as pessoas olhem enquanto ele morre? – Dorcas fez cara de o quê?

\- Malfoy é muito dramático. Ele seria um bom ator – afirmou Remus.

**Ele me matou!  
**

**— Você não está morrendo! — disse Hagrid, que ficara muito pálido. — Alguém me ajude... Preciso tirar ele daqui...**

\- Então tire.

**Hermione correu para abrir o portão **

\- Sempre fui prestativa.

\- Ninguém aqui duvida.

**enquanto Hagrid erguia Malfoy nos braços, **

\- Que cena linda. Conto de fadas – ironizou Regulus.

**sem esforço. Quando os dois passaram, Harry observou que havia um corte grande e fundo no braço de Draco; o sangue pingava no gramado e o guarda-caça, com o garoto ao colo, subiu correndo a encosta em direção ao ****castelo.**

\- Mas não era nada sério – explicou Harry.

**Muito abalados, os alunos da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas os seguiram caminhando normalmente. **

\- _Muito abalados_ e _normalmente_ não combina na mesma frase – falou Ginny.

**Os alunos da Sonserina gritavam contra Hagrid.**

\- Não esperei outra coisa – Alex assentiu.

**— Deviam despedir ele, imediatamente! — disse Pansy Parkinson, que estava às lágrimas.**

Ron revirou os olhos. Essa menina era ridícula.

**— Foi culpa do Draco! — replicou Dean Thomas com rispidez.  
**

**Crabbe e Goyle flexionavam os braços, ameaçadores.**

Hermione revirou os olhos. Aqueles dois só conheciam a violência.

**Os garotos subiram os degraus de pedra para o saguão deserto.  
**

**— Vou ver se ele está bem! — disse Pansy, e os outros ficaram observando-a subir de corrida a escadaria de mármore. Os alunos da Sonserina, ainda murmurando contra Hagrid, rumaram para sua sala comunal, em uma masmorra;**

Snape e Regulus sorriram. Talvez a ideia de morar em uma masmorra, mas eles sabiam que tinham o melhor salão comunal de todos.

**Harry, Ron e Hermione subiram as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.**

\- E o resto dos grifinórios?

**— ****Vocês acham que ele vai ficar bem? — perguntou Hermione, nervosa.  
**

**— Claro que vai. Madame Pomfrey cura cortes em um segundo — disse Harry, que já tivera ferimentos muito mais sérios curados magicamente pela enfermeira.**

Lily estreitou os olhos.

\- Nem me lembre. Espero que tenham sido os últimos.

Harry simplesmente olhou para o chão.

**— Foi realmente ruim acontecer isso na primeira aula de Hagrid, vocês não acham? — comentou Ron, parecendo preocupado.**

\- Eu tinha razão para isso.

**— Sempre se pode contar com o Draco para estragar as coisas para o Hagrid...**

\- Ou para qualquer um – completou Marlene.

**Os três foram os primeiros a chegar ao Salão Principal para jantar, na esperança de verem Hagrid, mas o amigo não estava lá.**

\- Acho que ele realmente não faria isso – falou Harry pensativo.

**— Não iriam despedir ele, vocês acham que sim? **

Snape preferiu ficar calado.

**— perguntou Hermione aflita, sem tocar no pudim de carne e rins.**

**— ****É melhor não — replicou Ron, que também não estava comendo.**

\- Isso sim é um acontecimento – George assobiou.

\- Cala a boca – Ron corou.  
**Harry ficou observando a mesa da Sonserina. Um grande grupo, que incluía Crabbe e Goyle, estava reunido, absorto em conversas. **

\- Tá vendo que não somos antissociais – falou Regulus.

\- Mas fofoqueiros vocês são – falou Frank, que era o que mais conversava com um sonserino e não pertencia a Sonserina.

Regulus deu de ombros.

\- Melhor que ser antissocial.

**Harry teve certeza de que estavam inventando a própria versão para o ferimento de Draco.**

Regulus olhou feio para Harry, mas não disse nada.

**— Bem, não se pode dizer que não foi um primeiro dia de aula interessante — comentou Ron, deprimido.**

\- O próximo foi melhor – consolou Hermione.

**Os três subiram para o salão comunal da Grifinória depois do jantar e tentaram fazer o dever de casa que a Profª. Minerva passara, mas ficaram o tempo todo interrompendo-o para espiar pela janela.**

\- Quero ver como vocês vão entregar isso depois – Lily encarou os três, que abaixaram a cabeça, culpados.**  
**

**— Tem luz na janela de Hagrid — disse Harry de repente.**

\- Vão lá – falou James.

**Ron consultou o relógio.**

\- Até parece que isso importa – falou Sirius.

**— ****Se a gente andar depressa, pode descer para ver ele. Ainda é cedo...  
**

**— Não sei — disse Hermione, lentamente, e Harry viu que a amiga o olhava.**

Sirius revirou os olhos. Todo o drama sobre ele iria recomeçar?

**— Eu tenho permissão para andar pela propriedade**

\- E mesmo se não tivesse, não te impediria – falou Lissy.

\- Isso também.

** — ****disse o garoto incisivamente. — Sirius Black ainda não passou pelos dementadores ou passou?**

\- Tecnicamente, sim. Para sair da prisão – murmurou Neville.

**Então eles guardaram o material de estudo e se dirigiram ao buraco do retrato, felizes por não encontrar ninguém no caminho até a porta principal, porque não tinham tanta certeza assim de que podiam sair.**

\- Na dúvida faça escondido – Sirius Black sorriu.

\- Esse é o meu lema – falou Josh ofendido.

\- Não seja egoísta, divida – resmungou Sirius.

\- Só dessa vez – Josh revirou os olhos.

**O gramado ainda estava úmido e parecia quase negro à luz das estrelas. Quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid, bateram e uma voz resmungou rouca:  
**

**— Pode entrar.  
**

**Hagrid estava sentado em mangas de camisa à mesa de madeira escovada; o cachorro, Fang, tinha a cabeça no colo dele. **

Alice sorriu.

**Ao primeiro olhar, os garotos perceberam que o amigo andara bebendo muito;**

Lily ficou preocupada em deixar o filho perto de uma pessoa nessas condições.

**havia uma caneca de alpaca quase do tamanho de um balde diante dele e parecia ter dificuldade para focalizá-los.**

\- Normal...

**— Imagino que seja um recorde — disse com a voz pastosa, quando os reconheceu. — Calculo que nunca tiveram um professor que só durasse um dia.**

\- Mesmo se te demitirem, você vai ter durado mais de um dia, o processo leva mais tempo que isso – falou James.

**— Você não foi despedido, Hagrid! — ofegou Hermione.  
**

**— Ainda não — respondeu ele, infeliz, tomando um grande gole do que havia na caneca. — Mas é só uma questão de tempo, não depois que Malfoy...**

Ninguém contestou nada, porque no fundo sabiam que os Malfoy tinham poder para fazer isso.

**— Como é que ele está? — perguntou Ron enquanto se sentavam. — Não foi grave, foi?**

\- Claro que não – Harry revirou os olhos – Aquela doninha...

George, Fred, Neville, Ginny, Ron e Hermione se estouraram de rir, lembrando do dia que o falso Moody o transformou num inseto.

**— Madame Pomfrey fez o melhor que pôde — disse Hagrid num tom inexpressivo —, mas ele diz que continua doendo muito... Todo enfaixado... Gemendo...**

\- Exato. Ele diz.

**— Ele está fingindo — disse Harry na mesma hora. — Madame Pomfrey sabe curar qualquer coisa. Ela fez crescer metade dos meus ossos no ano passado. Pode contar que Draco vai se aproveitar o máximo que puder do acidente.**

\- Com certeza. Um Malfoy... Sempre será um Malfoy.

Sirius se remexeu incomodado na cadeira. Ele sempre seria um Black, não podia negar. Ele tinha muitas características da famílias, muito mais que os outros viam.

**— ****Os conselheiros da escola foram informados, é claro — disse Hagrid, infeliz. — Acham que comecei muito grande. Devia ter deixado os hipogrifos para mais tarde... **

\- Ou para nunca.

**Que estudasse vermes ou outra coisa pequena... Só quis fazer uma primeira aula boa... Então a culpa é minha...  
**

**— É tudo culpa do Malfoy, Hagrid! — disse Hermione, séria.**

James concordou com ela.

**— Somos testemunhas — acrescentou Harry. — Você avisou que os hipogrifos atacam quando são insultados. O problema é do Malfoy se ele não estava prestando atenção. Vamos contar ao Dumbledore o que realmente aconteceu.**

\- E um Potter é uma testemunha de peso.

**— Vamos, sim, não se preocupe, Hagrid, vamos confirmar sua história — disse Ron.**

Lily sorriu, vendo a lealdade do seu filho e dos amigos deles.

**Lágrimas saltaram dos cantos enrugados dos olhos de Hagrid, negros como besouros. Ele puxou Harry e Ron e lhes deu um abraço de quebrar as costelas.**

Alex fez uma careta.

**— Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente, Hagrid — falou Hermione com firmeza. E apanhou a caneca na mesa e saiu da cabana para esvaziá-la.**

\- Ainda bem que você fez isso – comentou Ginny.

**— Ah, talvez ela tenha razão — reconheceu Hagrid, soltando Harry e Ron, que recuaram cambaleando e massageando as costelas. O guarda-caça levantou-se com esforço da cadeira e seguiu Hermione até o lado de fora, com o andar vacilante. Os garotos ouviram barulho de água caindo.**

\- Água?

**— Que foi que ele fez? — perguntou Harry, nervoso, quando Hermione voltou trazendo a caneca vazia.  
**

**— Meteu a cabeça no barril de água — respondeu Hermione, guardando a caneca.**

\- Pelo menos, a cabeça dele vai voltar mais ao normal – comentou Sirius, que tinha experiência em bebidas.

**Hagrid voltou, os cabelos e barbas longas empapados, enxugando a água dos olhos.  
**

**— Assim está melhor — falou, sacudindo a cabeça como um cachorro e molhando os garotos. — Escutem, foi muita bondade vocês terem vindo me ver,**

\- Não, isso é uma obrigação em uma amizade – falou Dorcas.

**eu realmente...  
**

**Hagrid parou de repente, encarando Harry como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ele estava ali.**

\- É possível.

**— QUE É QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, HEIN? **

\- Te visitando.

**— ****bradou, tão inesperadamente que os garotos deram um pulo de mais de um palmo. — VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR ANDANDO POR AÍ DEPOIS DO ANOITECER, HARRY!**

\- Isso se chama bullying – falou Harry.

\- Isso se chama precaução contra mim – falou Sirius acidamente.

**E VOCÊS DOIS! DEIXARAM-NO SAIR!**

\- A gente ia prender ele? – Ron deu de ombros.

**Hagrid foi até Harry agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para a porta.  
**

**— Vamos! — disse aborrecido. — Vou levar vocês de volta à escola, e não quero pegar ninguém saindo para me ver depois do anoitecer. **

\- Então para outras coisas tá liberado?

**Eu não valho o risco!**

\- Que opinião baixa de si mesmo.


	7. O Bicho-Papão no Armário

**Capítulo 7 - O Bicho-Papão no armário**

**Draco não reapareceu nas aulas até o fim da manhã de quinta-feira,**

\- Que pena.

**quando os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória já estavam na metade da aula dupla de Poções. **

\- Por que ele foi se já estava na metade da aula?

**Ele entrou cheio de arrogância na masmorra,**

\- Eu teria ficado com vergonha de não ter sido capaz de me defender de um hipogrifo – resmungou Sirius.

**o braço direito enfaixado e pendurado em uma tipóia, agindo, na opinião de Harry, como se fosse o sobrevivente heróico de uma terrível batalha.**

\- Isso que é desespero.

**— Como vai o braço, Draco? — perguntou Pansy Parkinson, com um sorrisinho insincero. — Está doendo muito?  
**

**— Está **

\- Duvido.

— **respondeu o garoto, fazendo uma careta corajosa.  
**

**Mas Harry o viu piscar para Crabbe e Goyle, **

\- Eu falei.

**quando Pansy desviou o olhar.**

\- Pelo menos, ela não sabe que é mentira – falou Regulus.

**— Vá com calma, vá com calma — disse o Profº. Snape gratuitamente.**

\- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Draco está fazendo isso já. **  
**

**Harry e Ron fizeram caretas um para o outro; Snape não teria dito "**_**vá com calma**_**" se eles tivessem entrado atrasados, teria lhes dado uma detenção. **

Snape deu um sorriso amarelo.

**Mas Draco sempre conseguira escapar com qualquer coisa nas aulas de Poções; **

Snape deu de ombros. Ele nunca disse que era imparcial.

**Snape era o diretor da Sonserina e em geral favorecia os próprios alunos em prejuízo dos demais.**

\- Não acredito que eu sou o único – se defendeu.

Lily deu um sorriso triste.

\- Provavelmente não.**  
**

**A classe estava preparando uma poção nova naquele dia, uma Solução Redutora. Draco armou seu caldeirão bem ao lado do de Harry e Ron,**

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**de modo que os três ficaram preparando os ingredientes na mesma mesa.**

\- Isso não vai dar certo.

**— Professor — chamou Draco —, vou precisar de ajuda para cortar as raízes de margarida, porque o meu braço...**

\- Só tem um braço agora? – resmungou George.

**— Weasley, corte as raízes para Malfoy **

\- Claro, porque eu me lembro de ter assassinado um contrato dizendo que eu era escravo de Malfoy – falou Ron.

— **disse Snape sem erguer a cabeça.  
**

**Ron ficou vermelho como um tomate.**

\- Essa é cara normal dele – falou Ginny sorrindo.

\- Ginny!

\- O que? É verdade, Ron.

**— O seu braço não tem nenhum problema — sibilou o garoto para Draco.  
**

**Draco deu um sorriso satisfeito.  
**

**— Weasley, você ouviu o que o professor disse; corte as raízes.**

\- Odeio crianças mimadas – resmungou Alice.

James olhou para ele ofendido.

\- Menos você.

**Ron apanhou a faca, puxou as raízes de Draco para perto e começou a cortá-las de qualquer jeito, de modo que os pedaços ficaram de tamanhos diferentes.**

\- Eu não ia ficar fazendo certo para Draco.

**— Professor — falou Draco com a voz arrastada —, Weasley está mutilando as minhas raízes.**

\- Fresco.  
**Snape aproximou-se da mesa, olhou para as raízes por cima do nariz curvo e em seguida deu a Ron um sorriso desagradável, por baixo da cabeleira longa e oleosa.**

\- Já percebi como você me ama, Potter – Snape sorriu sarcástico.

\- Desculpe.**  
— Troque de raízes com Malfoy, Weasley.  
**

**— Mas, professor...!  
**

**Ron passara os últimos quinze minutos picando cuidadosamente suas raízes em pedacinhos exatamente iguais.**

Hermione olhou espantada para o namorado.

\- Eu faço alguma coisa certo – Ron reclamou para ela.

**— Agora — mandou Snape com o seu tom de voz mais perigoso.**

\- Não fiquei com muito medo.

**Ron empurrou as raízes caprichosamente cortadas para o lado de Draco na mesa, e, em seguida, apanhou novamente a faca.**

\- Foi difícil não matar Draco com aquela faca – comentou o ruivo.

**— E, professor, vou precisar descascar este pinhão — disse Draco, a voz expressando riso e malícia.**

\- Criança irritante.

**— Potter, pode descascar o pinhão de Malfoy — disse Snape, **

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

**lançando a Harry o olhar de desprezo que sempre reservava só para o garoto.**

\- Você devia processar ele por bullying.

\- Eu estou aqui – reclamou Snape.

\- Mas é uma outra versão sua, não é você – falou Dorcas.

Snape olhou surpreso para Dorcas. Suponha que a garota estava certa. Snape sabia que aquele cara seria ele, mas ele não era ele ainda. Era complicado, mas Snape sentia como se fosse duas pessoas diferentes.

**Harry apanhou o pinhão enquanto Ron começava a tentar consertar o estrago que fizera às raízes que ia ter que usar. Harry descascou o pinhão o mais depressa que pôde e atirou-o para o lado de Draco, sem falar. **

Remus acenou com a cabeça, aprovando. Ficar sem falar era bom. Menos chance de brigar.

**O outro riu com mais satisfação que nunca.**

Regulus olhou com um olhar assassino para o livro. Aquele idiota era muito irritante.**  
**

**— Tem visto o seu amigo Hagrid, ultimamente? — perguntou Draco aos dois, baixinho.**

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

**— Não é da sua conta — retrucou Ron aos arrancos, sem erguer a cabeça.  
**

**— Acho que ele não vai continuar professor por muito tempo — disse Draco num tom de fingida tristeza.**

\- Porque ninguém ali sabia que ele estava fingindo – falou Fred, sarcástico.

**— ****Meu pai não ficou nada satisfeito com o meu ferimento...  
**

**— Continue falando, Draco, e vou lhe fazer um ferimento de verdade — rosnou Ron.**

Todos riram.

—**... Ele apresentou queixa aos conselheiros da escola. E ao Ministério da Magia. Meu pai tem muita influência, sabe. **

\- Sabemos. Você fala isso desde o primeiro ano.

**E um ferimento permanente como este **

\- Permanente? - Lene revirou os olhos.

— **ele fingiu um longo suspiro —, quem sabe se o meu braço vai voltar um dia a ser o mesmo?**

\- Vou acabar contigo para tu aprender o que é permanente – falou Sirius.

\- Ele não pode te ouvir, Sirius – lembrou Remus.

— **Então é por isso que você está fazendo toda essa encenação — comentou Harry, decapitando sem querer uma lagarta morta, porque sua mão tremia de raiva.**

\- Lembrete: Não deixar Harry com raiva porque ele pode me decapitar – falou George.

\- Muito engraçado – ironizou Harry, enquanto a sala ria.

— **Para tentar fazer Hagrid ser despedido.  
**

**— Bom — respondeu Draco, baixando a voz para um sussurro —, em parte, Potter. Mas tem outros benefícios, também. Weasley, fatie minhas lagartas para mim.**

Não é preciso dizer que Draco foi muito xingando por todos.

**A alguns caldeirões de distância, Neville se achava em apuros.**

Neville corou.

**Ele se descontrolava regularmente nas aulas de Poções;**

Frank olhou preocupado para o livro. O colégio era muito importante para ele e o fato de seu filho estar indo mal não era legal.

**era a sua pior matéria,**

\- Todo mundo tem que ter uma, certo? – falou Ginny.

**e seu grande medo do Profº. Snape tornava as coisas dez vezes pior. **

Alice olhou feio para Snape, que se encolheu.

**Sua poção, que devia ter ficado verde ácido e berrante, tinha acabado...  
**

**— Laranja, **

\- Bem, laranja é uma boa cor – consolou Dorcas.

**Longbottom — exclamou Snape, apanhando um pouco de poção com a concha e deixando-a cair de volta no caldeirão, de modo que todos pudessem ver.**

\- Você é muito exibicionista – comentou Josh.

— **Laranja. Me diga, menino, será que alguma coisa penetra nessa sua cabeça dura? **

Frank olhou feio para Snape.

**Você não me ouviu dizer, muito claramente, que só precisava pôr um baço de rato? **

\- Snape... – Alice murmurou – Cuidado com o que você diz.

**Será que eu não disse, sem nenhum rodeio, que um nadinha de sumo de sanguessuga era suficiente? Que é que eu tenho de fazer para você entender, Longbottom?**

\- Não ser um idiota – resmungou Ron.

**Neville estava vermelho e trêmulo. Parecia prestes a chorar.**

Ginny olhou para o livro com raiva, quando Neville corou.

**— Por favor, professor — disse Hermione —, eu poderia ajudar Neville a consertar...**

Alice sorriu agradecida para Hermione.

**— Eu não me lembro de ter lhe pedido para se exibir, Srta. Granger — respondeu Snape friamente e Hermione ficou tão vermelha quanto Neville.**

\- Vocês coram tão facilmente – comentou James.  
**— Longbottom, no final da aula vamos dar algumas gotas desta poção ao seu sapo e ver o que acontece. **

\- Se algo acontecer ao sapo... – Alice ameaçou.

**Quem sabe isto o estimule a preparar a poção corretamente.**

\- Quem sabe Neville falar com Dumbledore te ajuda a dar aula melhor – falou Lissy, sorrindo falsamente.

\- Li, não... – advertiu Alex – Não estamos aqui para julgar ninguém.

\- E para que vocês estão exatamente? – Lily perguntou o que todos queriam saber.

\- Para a mesma razão que vocês. Um futuro diferente – replicou Josh.

Ron e Harry se encararam, se comunicando silenciosamente, tentando descobrir o que mais eles contariam.

\- Acho que vocês só vão dizer isso, não é? – resmungou Ron por fim.**  
O professor se afastou, deixando Neville sem fôlego de tanto medo.**

\- Não foi assim – Neville mentiu.

**— Me ajude! — gemeu o menino para Hermione.**

**— Ei, Harry — disse Seamus Finnigan, curvando-se para pedir emprestada a balança de latão de Harry —, você já soube? No Profeta Diário desta manhã, eles acham que avistaram Sirius Black.**

\- E estava bom demais para ser verdade... – resmungou Sirius. Tinham que falar alguma coisa sobre o louco Sirius Black.

Lene apertou a mão dele com força.

**— Onde? — perguntaram Harry e Ron depressa. Do lado oposto da mesa, Draco ergueu os olhos, escutando a conversa atentamente.**

\- Ótimo lugar para ter uma conversa privada – ironizou Regulus.

**— Não muito longe daqui — respondeu o colega, que parecia excitado. **

\- Ele devia estar preocupado, não excitado – comentou Remus – Louco.

— **Foi visto por uma trouxa. Claro que ela não entendeu muito bem. Os trouxas acham que ele é apenas um criminoso comum, não é? **

\- Mas muitos criminosos trouxas fizeram coisas muito piores do que Sirius foi acusado – reclamou Hermione.

**Então ela telefonou para o número do plantão de emergência.**

\- E você queria que ele fizesse o que? – perguntou Dorcas.

**Mas até o Ministério da Magia chegar lá, o Black já tinha sumido.  
**

**— Não muito longe daqui... — repetiu Ron, lançando a Harry um olhar sugestivo. **

\- Ron e suas ideias – Fred revirou os olhos. Seu irmão podia ser mais insano que ele.

**Ele se virou e notou que Draco os observava, atento. — Que foi, Draco? Precisa que eu descasque mais alguma coisa?**

\- Não oferece, porque ele aceita – avisou Lene.  
**Mas os olhos do garoto brilhavam de maldade, **

\- Harry, você é muito dramático. Ele só tinha 13 anos, não tinha como brilhar de maldade – Regulus revirou os olhos.

\- Você não estava lá – replicou Harry.

\- Se eu tivesse não faria diferença, eu ainda estaria certo.

Harry riu.

\- Eu ganharia.

Assim Regulus e Harry começaram uma grande discussão sobre isso que só foi parada com sucesso por Hermione e Ron.

Sirius mantinha um sorriso feliz. Mesmo com as conversar dele sendo preso, ele ainda estava feliz. Era bom ver Harry, que era sempre tão sério sendo um adolescente normal, e Regulus se abrindo com algum um deles.

**e estavam fixos em Harry. Ele se debruçou na mesa.**

**— Está pensando em apanhar o Black sozinho, Potter?**

\- Por quê? Quer ajudar? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso feroz nos lábios.  
**— Acertou! — respondeu Harry displicentemente.**

**Os lábios finos de Draco se curvaram num sorriso mau.**

\- Ele só tem esse – comentou Hermione.

**— É claro, se fosse eu — disse em voz baixa —, eu já teria feito alguma coisa há mais tempo. Eu não ficaria na escola como um bom menino, eu estaria lá fora procurando o homem.**

\- Se ele fosse você e se Sirius realmente fosse um criminoso, ele estaria morto – comentou Lissy.

**— De que é que você está falando, Draco? — perguntou Ron com aspereza.**

**— Não sabe, Potter? — sussurrou MaIfoy, os olhos claros quase fechados.**

\- Vai dormir, é? Que pena – ironizou James.

**— Não sei o quê?**

**Malfoy soltou uma risada baixa e desdenhosa.**

**— Vai ver você prefere não arriscar o pescoço.**

\- Claro, porque isso soa exatamente como Harry – Neville falou ironicamente.

**Quer deixar os dementadores resolverem o caso, não é? Mas se fosse eu, eu ia querer me vingar. Ia atrás dele pessoalmente.**

\- Não sei o motivo de a ideia de Draco indo atrás de alguém não me assustar – falou Ginny, rindo.

\- Deve ser porque ele é muito grande, intimador – ironizou Hermione.

**— Do que é que você está falando?— perguntou Harry com raiva,**

\- Não caia nessa – falou Remus.

Mas Harry ficou pensando que todo aquele tempo Draco sabia e não contara a ele.

**mas naquele momento Snape falou:  
— Os senhores já devem ter terminado de misturar os ingredientes. Essa poção precisa cozinhar antes de ser bebida; portanto guardem o seu material enquanto ela ferve e, então, vamos testar a do Longbottom...**

\- Eu processava por bullying.

\- Tenho certeza que ele vai ter muitas provas – Snape revirou os olhos.

\- Testemunhas ele tem.

**Crabbe e Goyle riram-se abertamente, vendo Neville suar, enquanto mexia febrilmente sua poção. Hermione murmurava instruções para o garoto pelo canto da boca, para que Snape não visse. **

\- Você é uma boa amiga – sorriu Neville.

\- Na realidade, eu fui péssima com você até o quinto ano – confessou Hermione.

\- Está tudo bem – falou Neville.

\- Não, não está tudo bem – falou Harry – Todos esses anos antes... A gente nem tentou conversar de verdade com você.

Ron acenou também, culpado.

\- Não tem problema. O que passou, passou – sorriu Neville. Claro que tinha sido horrivelmente solitário, mas ele não culpava o trio. Eles eram legais com ele, mas não era abertos para mais ninguém.

**Harry e Ron guardaram os ingredientes que não tinham usado e foram lavar as mãos e conchas na pia de pedra a um canto da sala.**

**— Que foi que o Draco quis dizer? — sussurrou Harry para Ron, enquanto molhava as mãos no jorro gelado que saia da boca da gárgula. **

\- Estranho isso – comentou Dorcas.

— **Por que eu iria querer me vingar de Black? Ele não me fez nada... Ainda.**

**— Ele está inventando — disse Ron com violência. — Está tentando instigar você a fazer uma idiotice...**

\- Dessa vez, eu estava errado – falou Ron.

Sirius o encarou, mas o ruivo não percebeu. Então ele era realmente culpado? Por tudo aquilo? Mas se era como podia estar sentado ali conversando calmamente sem ninguém querer matar ele?

**O fim da aula à vista, Snape encaminhou-se para Neville, que estava encolhido ao lado do seu caldeirão.**

**— Venham todos para cá — disse o professor, seus olhos negros cintilando — e observem o que acontece ao sapo de Longbottom. Se ele conseguiu produzir uma Poção Redutora, o sapo vai virar um girino.**

\- O que, eu espero que você desfaça – falou Alice.

**Se, o que eu não duvido, ele não preparou a poção direito, o sapo provavelmente vai ser envenenado.**

\- Você envenenou o sapo do menino? – Lily perguntou incrédula.

\- Eu não fiz nada – se defendeu Snape.

**Os alunos da Grifinória observaram temerosos. Os da Sonserina se mostraram excitados.**

\- Sempre generalizando.

\- Desculpa, Regulus.

\- Tudo bem, Harry.

**Snape apanhou Trevor, o sapo, com a mão esquerda e mergulhou, com a direita, uma colherinha na poção de Neville, que agora estava verde. Depois, deixou cair umas gotinhas na garganta de Trevor.**

\- Não acredito que você realmente fez isso – comentou Alex.

\- Eu devia ter algum plano.

**Houve um momento de silêncio, em que Trevor engoliu a poção; seguiu-se um estalinho e Trevor, o girino,**

Os amantes de animais e os que tiveram pena suspiraram aliviados.

**pôs-se a se contorcer na palma da mão de Snape.  
Os alunos da Grifinória desataram a aplaudir. **

\- Não sei se isso foi uma boa ideia – falou Fred, cautelosamente.

**Snape, com a expressão mal-humorada, tirou um vidrinho do bolso das vestes, pingou algumas gotas em Trevor e ele reapareceu repentinamente adulto.**

\- Viram? Eu tinha o antidoto – se defendeu Snape.  
**— Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória — anunciou ele, varrendo, assim, os sorrisos de todos os rostos. **

Snape sorriu. Isso era algo que _ele_ gostaria de fazer.

— **Eu disse para não ajudá-lo, Srta. Granger. **

\- A pessoa tenta ser uma boa pessoa e é isso que dá – Hermione fingiu tristeza.

**A turma está dispensada.  
Harry, Ron e Hermione subiram a escadaria do saguão de entrada.  
Harry ainda estava pensando no que Malfoy falara, **

\- Esqueça isso – pediu James.

**enquanto Ron espumava de raiva de Snape.  
— Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória porque a poção estava certa! Por que você não mentiu, Mione?**

\- Hermione mentindo para um professor? – perguntou Ginny – Não, acho que não.

\- Ela já fez isso por nós - falaram Harry e Ron e Hermione corou.

\- Foram coisas diferentes!

**Devia ter dito que Neville fez tudo sozinho!**

\- Não acho que ele ia acreditar nisso – falou Regulus recebendo um olhar assassino de Alice, mas Frank ficou em silêncio porque concordava com ele.  
**Hermione não respondeu. **

\- Que rude, você.

\- Me erra, Ron.

**Ron olhou para os lados.**

\- Foi engraçado – falou Harry.

**— Aonde é que ela foi?**

\- Vocês não conseguem sobreviver um segundo sem mim.  
**Harry se virou também. Os dois estavam no alto da escadaria agora, vendo o resto da turma passar por eles a caminho do Salão Principal para almoçar.**

\- Isso soa depressivo – comentou Josh.

\- Deixa eles – Alex revirou os olhos.  
**— Ela estava logo atrás da gente — comentou Ron, franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
Malfoy passou pelos dois, caminhando entre Crabbe e Goyle. Fez uma careta de riso para Harry e desapareceu.**

\- Vocês realmente não se dão bem – falou Dorcas.

\- Por incrível que pareça, não nos odiamos mais... Somos só... feito rivais – comentou Harry e quase todos olharam surpresos para ele – Draco é um arrogante idiota, mas ele não é nenhum Voldemort.

Nisso todos tinham que concordar.  
**— Lá está ela — disse Harry.  
Hermione vinha ligeiramente ofegante, correndo escada acima; com uma das mãos, ela agarrava a mochila e com a outra parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa dentro das vestes.**

Hermione corou. Ela não tinha sido nada discreta.  
**— Como foi que você fez isso? **

\- Fazendo.

**— perguntou Ron.  
— O quê? — perguntou, por sua vez, Hermione, se juntando aos amigos.**

\- Finalmente alguém que preste no trio – sorriu Fred.

\- Ei! – falaram Ron e Harry.

\- Brincadeira.**  
— Em um minuto você está bem atrás da gente e no minuto seguinte está de volta ao pé da escada.**

\- Como você fez isso? – perguntou Frank.

\- Sou uma bruxa – Hermione se recusou a responder.  
**— Quê? — Hermione pareceu ligeiramente confusa. — Ah... Eu tive que voltar para ver uma coisa. Ah, não...  
Uma costura se rompera na mochila da garota.**

Lene olhou com pena para Hermione.

**Harry não se surpreendeu; **

\- Porque ver uma mochila rasgando é totalmente comum – falou Neville sarcástico.

**era visível que a mochila fora atochada com pelo menos doze livrões pesados.**

\- Eu preciso deles! – se defendeu Hermione.

**— Por que está carregando tudo isso na mochila? — perguntou Ron.**

**— Você sabe quantas matérias estou estudando — respondeu ela sem fôlego. — Será que podia segurar esses para mim?**

\- É, Ron, seja útil uma vez na vida – falou Ginny.

**— Mas... — Ron foi virando os livros que a amiga lhe passara para olhar as capas — você não tem nenhuma dessas matérias hoje. **

\- E...? – falou Lily. Se a menina estava levando os livros era porque ela queria estudar e o que tinha de demais nisso?

**Só tem Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, à tarde.**

Harry sorriu, feliz que leriam sobre a aula de Lupin.

**— É verdade — respondeu Hermione vagamente, mas guardou todos os livros na mochila assim mesmo. — Espero que tenha alguma coisa boa para o almoço, estou morta de fome — acrescentou, e se afastou em direção ao Salão Principal.**

\- Você soou como Ron – Ginny fez uma careta.

\- Desculpa.

\- Ei, ainda estou aqui.

**— Você também tem a impressão de que Mione não está contando alguma coisa à gente? — perguntou Ron a Harry.**

\- Acho que todos têm aqui – se pronunciou Regulus.

**O Profº. Lupin não estava em sala quando eles chegaram para a primeira aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. **

James e Sirius fizeram caras desapontadas para Remus, que baixou a cabeça. Ele estava ansioso para ler sobre o futuro dele.

**Os alunos se sentaram, tiraram das mochilas os livros, penas e pergaminho e estavam conversando**

\- Claro, vocês são adolescentes – falou Sirius.

** quando o professor finalmente apareceu. Lupin sorriu vagamente**

\- Como alguém sorrir vagamente? – perguntou Dorcas.

\- Eu não sei explicar... só... é vago! – Harry tentou explicar.

** e colocou a velha maleta surrada na escrivaninha.**

**Estava mal vestido como sempre,**

\- Obrigado, Harry – ironizou Remus.

**mas parecia mais saudável do que no dia do trem, como se tivesse comido umas refeições reforçadas.**

\- Hogwarts faz isso comigo – concordou Remus.

**— Boa tarde — cumprimentou ele. — Por favor, guardem todos os livros de volta nas mochilas. **

\- Começou bem – sorriram James e Sirius.

**Hoje teremos uma aula prática. Os senhores só vão precisar das varinhas.**

\- Você já conseguiu conquistar os alunos – Josh sorriu para Remus.

**Alguns alunos se entreolharam, curiosos, enquanto guardavam os livros. **

\- Só falta alguém reclamar – resmungou Sirius.

**Nunca tinham tido uma aula prática de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas antes, **

\- Isso é um absurdo – Frank falou.

\- Você precisa de prática em DCAT – concordaram James e Regulus e se encararam estranhamente depois.

Sirius sentiu um pouco de ciúmes ao ver seus dois irmãos concordando em alguma coisa. Ele sabia que era besteira – James e Regulus não ia virar melhores amigos por isso – mas mesmo assim se sentiu um pouco excluído. Olhou para o chão.

\- Ei, eu estou aqui – sussurrou Lene para ele – E eles não vão te trocar.

Sirius deu um sorriso agradecido antes de beijar a menina.

**a não ser que considerassem aquela aula inesquecível no ano anterior, em que o professor tinha trazido uma gaiola de diabretes e os soltara na sala.**

\- Você está certo. Não consideramos – falou Alex.

**— Certo, então — disse o Profº. Lupin, quando todos estavam prontos. — Queiram me seguir.  
Intrigados, mas interessados, os alunos se levantaram e o seguiram para fora da sala. Ele levou os alunos por um corredor deserto **

\- Que assustador.

\- Cala a boca, Sirius.

\- Desculpa, Remus.

**e virou um canto, onde a primeira coisa que viram foi o Peeves, o poltergeist,**

\- Já vim que não vem coisa boa.

**flutuando no ar de cabeça para baixo, e entupindo com chicletes o buraco da fechadura mais próxima.  
Peeves não ergueu os olhos até o professor chegar a mais ou menos meio metro; **

\- Devia ter continuado daquele jeito.

**então, agitou os dedos dos pés e começou a cantar.  
— Louco, lobo, Lupin **

Remus ficou branco. Peeves sabia o segredo dele?

**— entoou ele. — Louco, lobo, Lupin...  
Grosseiro e intratável como era quase sempre,**

\- Ou como sempre – resmungou Alex. Ele realmente odiava Peeves .

**Peeves em geral demonstrava algum respeito pelos professores. **

\- E eu sou a exceção – Remus falou irritado.

**Todo mundo olhou na mesma hora para Lupin para ver qual seria sua reação àquilo;**

\- Tudo um bando de curioso – falou Sirius.

Remus deu um sorriso agradecido para o melhor amigo.

**para surpresa de todos, o professor continuou a sorrir.**

Lene o encarou desconfiada, até Sirius olhar irritado para ela.

**— Eu tiraria o chicle do buraco da fechadura se fosse você, Peeves — disse ele gentilmente. — O Sr. Filch não vai poder apanhar as vassouras dele.**

\- Ele deve tá muito ocupado torturando um estudante para isso.

**Filch era o zelador de Hogwarts, mal-humorado,**

\- Ninguém poder discordar disso.

**um bruxo frustrado **

Harry olhou para baixo. Agora ele sabia porque Flich era frustrado.

**que travava uma guerra constante contra os estudantes e, na verdade, contra Peeves também.**

\- E com o resto do mundo – acrescentou Ginny.

**Mas o poltergeist não deu a mínima atenção às palavras do professor a não ser para respondê-las com um ruído ofensivo e alto feito com a boca.**

\- Isso que é capacidade de um debate – ironizou Regulus. Ele não gostava de pessoas que não eram capazes de usar um mínimo de inteligência.

**O professor deu um breve suspiro e tirou a varinha.**

**— Este é um feitiçozinho útil — disse à turma por cima do ombro. — Por favor observem com atenção.**

\- Você vai aprontar – Lily suspirou. Ela conhecia os marotos bem o suficiente para dizer isso com certeza.

\- Ele merece – Remus deu um sorriso travesso.  
**Ele ergueu a varinha até a altura do ombro e disse:**

**— _Uediuósi_!— e apontou para Peeves.**

\- Eu nunca vou esquecer disso – Ron sorriu.

**Com a força de uma bala, a pelota de chicle disparou do buraco da fechadura e foi bater certeira na narina esquerda de Peeves; **

\- Como não aprendemos isso antes? – James exclamou, encantado.

Lily desistiu da ideia de ter pena de Peeves.

**o poltergeist virou de cabeça para cima e fugiu a grande velocidade, xingando.**

Todos riram, mesmo Snape. Ninguém gostava de Peeves.

**— Maneiro, professor — exclamou Dean Thomas admirado.**

**— Obrigado, Dean — disse o professor tornando a guardar a varinha. — Vamos prosseguir?**

\- Não?

**Eles recomeçaram a caminhada, a turma olhando o enxovalhado professor com crescente respeito.**

\- Parece que você vai ser um bom professor, Remus – elogiou Frank.

\- Obrigado.

\- Ele foi o melhor professor de DCAT – falou Harry, excluindo o falso Moody do pensamento.

Fred e George concordaram com a cabeça.

Remus sorriu orgulhoso.

**Lupin os conduziu por um segundo corredor e parou bem à porta da sala de professores.**

**— Entrem, por favor — disse ele, abrindo a porta e se afastando para os alunos passarem.**

\- Na sala dos professores? Eu passo – falou Sirius. Obviamente, não era fã da ideia de professores reunidos.

**A sala dos professores. Uma sala comprida, revestida com painéis de madeira e mobiliada com cadeiras velhas e desaparelhadas, estava vazia, exceto por um ocupante. **

\- Por que eu sinto que não vem coisa boa?

**O Profº. Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona baixa e ergueu os olhos para os alunos que entravam. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele tinha um arzinho de desdém em volta da boca. **

\- Eu me sinto muito amado – ironizou Snape.

\- E eu me sentia muito amado quando você falava coisas cruéis para mim – retrucou Neville. Ele finalmente podia enfrentar o homem que mais o assustara por anos.

\- Ei, calma – pediu Lily – Severus não é o mesmo do livro, ok?

Snape deu um sorriso agradecido para Lily.

**Quando o Profº. Lupin entrou e fez menção de fechar a porta, Snape falou:  
— Pode deixá-la aberta, Lupin. Eu prefiro não estar presente.  
E, dizendo isso, se levantou e passou pela turma, suas vestes negras se enfurnando às suas costas.**

Todos o encararam.

\- Admito que sou dramático – falou Snape, a contragosto.

** À porta, o professor girou nos calcanhares e disse ao colega:**

**— Provavelmente ninguém o alertou, Lupin, mas essa turma tem Neville Longbottom.**

\- Ninguém me alertou por que não tinham nada para falar – disse Remus. Foi cruel fazer isso na frente da sala toda.

**Eu o aconselharia a não confiar a esse menino nada que apresente dificuldade.**

\- E eu aconselharia que você não se metesse na aula dos outros – falou Frank, furioso. Era sobre o seu filho que eles estavam falando.

**A não ser que a Srta, Granger se incumba de cochichar instruções ao ouvido dele.**

\- Eu faria de novo. Faria mil vezes – falou Hermione, sem se deixar abalar.

**Neville ficou escarlate.**

Alice mandou um olhar feio para Snape.

**Harry olhou aborrecido para Snape;**

\- Não foi o único – falou Ron.

**já era bastante ruim que ele implicasse com Neville nas próprias aulas,**

\- Abuso de poder – falou Lene.

** e muito pior fazer isso na frente de outros professores.**

\- Pelo menos, um adulto pode lidar melhor com Dumbledore – falou Dorcas.

**O Profº. Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

**— Pois eu pretendia chamar Neville para me ajudar na primeira etapa da operação,**

Remus tinha certeza que isso era uma mentira dele, mas ficou calado.

**e tenho certeza de que ele vai fazer isso admiravelmente.**

Alice e Frank sorriram para Remus.**  
**

**A cara de Neville ficou, se isso fosse possível, ainda mais vermelha. **

\- Mas obrigado, Remus – agradeceu Neville. Tinha significado muito para ele. Significava que alguém acreditava no potencial dele.

**Snape revirou os lábios num trejeito de desdém, mas se retirou, batendo de leve a porta.**

\- Ficou irritado – comentou Josh.

**— Agora, então — disse o Profº. Lupin, chamando, com um gesto, a turma para o fundo da sala, onde não havia nada exceto um velho armário em que os professores guardavam mudas limpas de vestes. **

\- O assustador é que Harry sabe disso – comentou Dorcas e ela tinha um ponto.

\- Eu sou informado – Harry deu de ombros.

\- Informado demais – resmungou Ginny.

**Quando o professor se postou a um lado, o armário subitamente se sacudiu, batendo na parede.  
**

**— Não se preocupem — disse ele calmamente porque alguns alunos tinham pulado para trás, assustados.**

\- Não posso culpá-los – falou Lily.

** — Há um _bicho-papão_ ai dentro.**

\- Isso é uma coisa tão tranquilizadora – ironizou Josh.

\- Você está certo. Fui horrível – admitiu Remus.

**A maioria dos garotos achou que isso era uma coisa com o que se preocupar. **

\- Não é para tanto – falou James.

Snape revirou os olhos.

**Neville lançou ao professor um olhar de absoluto terror e Seamus Finnigan mirou o puxador, que agora sacudia barulhentamente, com apreensão.**

**—_ Bichos-papões_ gostam de lugares escuros e fechados — informou o mestre. — Guarda-roupas, o vão embaixo das camas, os armários sob as pias... Eu já encontrei um alojado dentro de um relógio de parede antigo. **

\- Isso vai acontecer ainda – acrescentou Remus.

**Este aí se mudou para cá ontem à tarde e perguntei ao diretor se os professores poderiam deixá-lo para eu dar uma aula prática aos meus alunos do terceiro ano.**

\- Então, até um dia antes da aula você não tinha planejamento? – provocou Sirius.

\- Eu provavelmente só mudei o planejamento.

**Então, a primeira pergunta que devemos nos fazer é, o que é um _bicho-papão_?**

**Hermione levantou a mão.**

**— É um transformista — respondeu ela. — É capaz de assumir a forma do que achar que pode nos assustar mais.**

\- Resposta perfeita – Regulus quase revirou os olhos de tédio. A menina com certeza tinha citado algum livro.

**— Eu mesmo não poderia ter dado uma definição melhor — disse o Profº. Lupin, e o rosto de Hermione se iluminou de orgulho.**

Hermione corou.

**— Então o _bicho-papão_ que está sentado no escuro aí dentro ainda não assumiu forma alguma. Ele ainda não sabe o que pode assustar a pessoa que está do lado de fora. Ninguém sabe qual é a aparência de um bicho-papão quando está sozinho,**

\- Nem quero saber.

** mas quando eu o deixar sair, ele imediatamente se transformará naquilo que cada um de nós mais teme.**

\- O que é uma coisa muito interessante – falou Frank. Ele se perguntava como o bicho papão era capaz de fazer isso e as vantagens que um inimigo teria ao descobrir o maior medo do outro.

**Isto significa — continuou o Profº. Lupin, preferindo não dar atenção à breve exclamação de terror de Neville **

Neville corou. Ele foi muito idiota.

**— que temos uma enorme vantagem sobre o bicho-papão para começar. Você já sabe qual é, Harry?  
**

**Tentar responder uma pergunta com Hermione do lado,**

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Hermione estreitou os olhos.

\- Nada – murmurou Harry.

**com as plantas dos pés subindo e descendo impacientes e a mão no ar, era muito irritante, **

\- Desculpe – Hermione sorriu envergonhadamente. Ás vezes, ela se empolgava demais.

**mas Harry resolveu tentar assim mesmo.  
**

\- Nunca desista, filho – James fingiu estar emocionado.

**— Hum... Porque somos muitos, ele não vai saber que forma tomar.**

Regulus sorriu para Harry que sorriu de volta.

**— Precisamente — concordou o professor e Hermione baixou a mão, parecendo um pouquinho desapontada. **

\- Eu sou egoísta, ás vezes.

**— É sempre melhor estarmos acompanhados quando enfrentamos um bicho-papão. **

\- Mas nem sempre possível.

**Assim, ele se confunde. No que deverá se transformar, num corpo sem cabeça ou numa lesma carnívora?**

\- Que medos estranhos – Dorcas falou.

**Uma vez vi um bicho-papão cometer exatamente este erro, tentou assustar duas pessoas e se transformou em meia lesma. O que, nem de longe, pode assustar alguém.**

\- Não sei, tem doido para tudo.

**O feitiço que repele um bicho-papão é simples, mas exige concentração. **

\- Já é mais que eu consigo – brincou Fred.

**Vejam, a coisa que realmente acaba com um bicho-papão é o riso. Então o que precisam fazer é forçá-lo a assumir uma forma que vocês achem engraçada. **

\- Mais fácil falar do que fazer.

**Vamos praticar o feitiço sem as varinhas primeiro. Repitam comigo, por favor... _Riddikulus_!  
**

**— _Riddikulus_ — repetiu a turma.  
**

**— Ótimo — aprovou o Profº. Lupin. — Muito bem. Mas receio que esta seja a parte mais fácil. Sabem, a palavra sozinha não basta. **

\- Claro que não.

**E é aqui que você vai entrar Neville.  
**

\- Me sinto honrado.

**O guarda-roupa recomeçou a tremer, embora não tanto quanto Neville, que se dirigiu para o móvel como se estivesse indo para a forca.**

\- Não foi bem assim – Neville corou.

**— Certo, Neville — disse o professor — Vamos começar pelo começo: **

\- Não, vamos começar pelo fim – Alex ironizou e encarou Remus.

\- Eu mereci essa – Remus corou.

**Qual, você diria, que é a coisa que pode assustá-lo mais neste mundo?**

Neville no que seria agora. Voldemort ou perder as pessoas que mais amava?

**Os lábios de Neville se mexeram, mas não emitiram som algum.**

\- Deu pane no sistema – brincou Sirius, sendo ignorando.

**— Não ouvi o que você disse, Neville, me desculpe — disse o Profº. Lupin animado.**

\- Alguém tinha que tá.

**Neville olhou para os lados meio desesperado, como que suplicando a alguém que o ajudasse,**

\- Desculpe.

** depois disse, num sussurro quase inaudível:  
**

**— O Profº. Snape.  
**

**Quase todo mundo riu. Até Neville sorriu como se pedisse desculpas.**

\- Desculpa – pediu para o real Snape.

\- Tudo bem, eu acho – falou Snape meio confuso com a situação toda.

** Lupin, porém, ficou pensativo.  
**

**— Profº. Snape... Hummm... Neville, eu creio que você mora com a sua avó?  
**

**— Sim... Moro — disse Neville, nervoso. — Mas também não quero que o bicho-papão se transforme na minha avó.**

\- Neville... – advertiram Frank e Alice – Sua avó é ótima.

\- Eu sei, mas ela é muito dura às vezes.

**— Não, não, você não entendeu — disse o professor, agora rindo.**

\- Remus estava usando drogas nesse dia – comentou George.

\- Não, eu não estava.

\- Sim, estava.

\- Não.

\- Sim.

\- Eu não vou ter essa discussão.

** — Será que você podia nos descrever que tipo de roupas a sua avó normalmente usa?**

\- Ganhou o prêmio de pergunta estranha.

**Neville fez cara de espanto, mas disse:**

**— Bem... Sempre o mesmo chapéu. Um bem alto com um urubu empalhado na ponta.**

\- Eu odeio esse chapéu – falaram Neville e Frank juntos e sorriram depois.

**E um vestido comprido... Verde, normalmente... E às vezes uma raposa.**

Regulus e Sirius estavam se controlando para não fazerem uma careta.

**— E uma bolsa?  
**

**— Vermelha e bem grande.  
**

**— Certo então — disse o professor — Você é capaz de imaginar essas roupas com clareza, Neville? Você consegue vê-las mentalmente?**

\- Claro que sim. Ele acabou de citar todas – falou Snape.

**— Consigo — respondeu Neville, hesitante, obviamente imaginando o que viria a seguir.**

\- Vai ser muito engraçado – prometeu Ron, quase rindo já.

**— Quando o bicho-papão irromper daquele guarda-roupa, Neville, e vir você, ele vai assumir a forma do Profº. Snape. **

Snape fez uma careta.

**E você vai erguer a varinha... Assim... E gritar "_Riddikulus_"... E se concentrar com todas as suas forças nas roupas de sua avó. Se tudo correr bem, o Profº. _Bicho-papão-Snape_ será forçado a vestir aquele chapéu com o urubu, aquele vestido verde e carregar aquela enorme bolsa vermelha.**

\- Eu não estou acreditando nisso – falou Snape chocado e indignado enquanto todos se estouravam de rir. Ele sabia que, provavelmente, durante toda a leitura não ia ter comentários positivos sobre ele, mas isso? Passou dos limites. Ele estava revoltado – Você é um idiota – cuspiu para Neville, mesmo sabendo que não era só culpa do menino.

Neville não respondeu. Não por medo, mas por pena. Ele imaginava se estivesse na posição do ex professor.

\- Nunca vou me esquecer isso – disse Sirius entre risadas e Snape sabia que estava ferrado para sempre.

**Houve uma explosão de risos. O guarda-roupa sacudiu com maior violência.  
**

**— Se Neville acertar, o bicho-papão provavelmente vai voltar a atenção para cada um de nós individualmente. **

\- E se ele errar?

**Eu gostaria que todos gastassem algum tempo, agora, para pensar na coisa de que têm mais medo e imaginar como poderia fazê-la parecer cômica...**

\- Não é uma coisa tão simples assim – falou Lissy.

**A sala ficou silenciosa. Harry pensou... "_O que o apavorava mais no mundo?_"  
**

**Seu primeiro pensamento foi Lord Voldemort **

Lily olhou tristemente para o filho. Com treze anos, a primeira coisa que ele mais devia temer era levar um fora ou algo assim e não um psicopata maluco.

**— um Voldemort que tivesse recuperado totalmente as forças. **

Regulus sentiu um calafrio. Sentia a marca no braço dele, ainda ali, escondida pela camisa de maga comprida e um casaco. Mesmo sem queimar ela estava sempre presente. Ele seria um espião, mas sabia o preço que pagaria se fosse descoberto.

Ele trocou um olhar com Sirius que também parecia estar com medo, mas era diferente. Sirius era declarado publicamente como um traidor. Ele era um alvo fácil.

**Mas antes que conseguisse planejar um possível contra-ataque ao bicho-papão-Voldemort, uma imagem horrível foi aflorando à superfície de sua mente...**

\- Pior que Voldemort?

**Uma mão luzidia e podre, que escorregava para dentro de uma capa preta... Uma respiração longa e rascante que saia de uma boca invisível... Depois um frio tão penetrante que dava a impressão de que ele estava se afogando...  
**

\- Você teme mais um dementador que Voldemort? – Frank perguntou surpreso.

\- Não mais – Harry se limitou a responder, virando o rosto depois. Não queria pensar em Sirius, mas toda vez que falam de dementadores só se lembrava de Sirius, Sirius quase morrendo no terceiro ano... Não. Não pensaria nisso.

**Harry estremeceu e olhou para os lados, na esperança de que ninguém tivesse reparado nele. Muitos alunos tinham os olhos bem fechados. **

\- Medo é uma emoção poderosa – afirmou Regulus.

**Ron murmurava para si mesmo "Arranque as pernas dela". Harry teve certeza de que sabia a que o amigo se referia. O maior medo de Ron eram as aranhas.**

\- Obrigado, Harry – ironizou Ron enquanto a sala ria.

**— Todos prontos? — perguntou o Profº. Lupin.**

**Harry sentiu uma onda de medo. Ele não estava pronto.**

Regulus deu um sorriso de incentivo para Harry, que ficou agradecido.

**Como era possível fazer um dementador se tornar menos aterrorizante?**

\- O transforando em outra coisa.

**Mas não quis pedir mais tempo; todos estavam acenando a cabeça afirmativamente enrolando as mangas.  
— Neville, nós vamos recuar — disse o professor. — Assim você fica com o campo livre, está bem? Vou chamar o próximo a vir para frente... Todos para trás, agora, de modo que Neville tenha espaço para agitar a varinha...  
Todos recuaram, encostaram-se nas paredes, deixando Neville sozinho ao lado do guarda-roupa. **

\- Me deixam sozinho para enfrentar um monstro.

**Ele parecia pálido e assustado, **

\- Natural.

**mas enrolara as mangas das vestes e segurava a varinha em posição.**

**Alice sorriu.**

\- Você está enfrentando o medo e é isso que importa.  
**— Quando eu contar três, Neville — avisou Lupin, que apontava a própria varinha para o puxador do armário. — Um... Dois... Três... Agora!**

**Um jorro de faíscas saltou da ponta da varinha do professor e bateu no puxador. O guarda-roupa se abriu com violência. **

\- É agora ou nunca.

**Com o nariz curvo e ameaçador, o Profº. Snape saiu, os olhos faiscando para Neville. **

Snape revirou os olhos.

**Neville recuou, de varinha no ar, balbuciando silenciosamente. Snape avançou para ele, apanhando alguma coisa dentro das vestes.**

**— _R... R.. Riddikulus_! — esganiçou-se Neville.  
**

**Ouviu-se um ruído que lembrava o estalido de um chicote. Snape tropeçou; usava um vestido longo, enfeitado de rendas e um imenso chapéu de bruxo com um urubu carcomido de traças no alto, e sacudia uma enorme bolsa vermelho-vivo.**

Ninguém segurou a risada (menos Snape). Não tinha como não rir diante da cena de um Snape usando uma bolsa e um vestido. Era ridículo demais.

Snape estava com uma carranca, que só diminuiu quando viu como Lily ria.

**Houve uma explosão de risos; o bicho-papão parou, confuso, e o Profº. Lupin gritou:  
— Parvati! Avante!**

\- Vá, corajosa menina! – zoou Sirius.

**Parvati adiantou-se, com ar decidido. Snape avançou para ela.  
**

**Ouviu-se outro estalo e onde o bicho-papão estivera havia agora uma múmia com as bandagens sujas de sangue; seu rosto tampado estava virado para Parvati e a múmia começou a andar para a garota muito lentamente, arrastando os pés, erguendo os braços duros...**

\- Uma múmia, sério? – Lene estava desapontada. Esse povo era muito fresco e sem imaginação.  
**— _Riddikulus_!— exclamou Parvati.  
**

**Uma bandagem se soltou aos pés da múmia; ela se enredou, caiu de cara no chão e sua cabeça rolou para longe do corpo.**

\- Não foi divertido essa – reclamou James.  
**— Seamus — bradou o professor.  
**

**Seamus passou disparado por Parvati.  
**

**Craque! Onde estivera a múmia surgiu uma mulher de cabelos negros que iam até o chão e um rosto esverdeado e esquelético — um espírito agourento.**

\- Pelo menos esse é um pouco diferente – comentou Regulus.

**Ela escancarou a boca e um som espectral encheu a sala, um grito longo e choroso que fez os cabelos de Harry ficarem em pé.**

\- Irritante.

\- Não mais que Sirius.

\- Cala a boca, James.

**— _Riddikulus_! — bradou Seamus.  
**

**O espírito agourento emitiu um som rascante, apertou a garganta com as mãos; sua voz sumiu.  
**

**Craque! O espírito agourento se transformou em um rato, **

\- Não podia ser em um animal menos nojento? – Lissy fez uma cara de nojo que a fez ficar parecendo extremamente enjoada.

**que saiu correndo atrás do próprio rabo, em círculos, depois... Craque! Transformou-se em uma cascavel, que saiu deslizando e se contorcendo até que craque! Se transformou em um olho único e sangrento.**

\- Isso era pra ser Moody? – perguntou Fred.

**— Confundimos o bicho! — gritou Lupin. — Já estamos quase no fim! **

\- Mas já? – Lissy fez uma cara de decepção que ficou fofa nela. Muito melhor que a careta de antes.

**Dean!  
**

**Dean adiantou-se correndo.  
**

**Craque! O olho se transformou em uma mão decepada, que deu uma cambalhota e saiu andando de lado como um caranguejo.**

\- Desisto – falou Lily – Tem muita gente estranha ai.

\- Que nem você.

\- James...

\- Brincadeira, amor.

**— _Riddikulus_! — berrou Dean.**

**Ouviu-se um estalo e a mão ficou presa em uma ratoeira.  
**

**— Excelente! Ron, você é o próximo! **

**Ron correu para frente aos pulos.  
**

**Craque!  
**

**Muitos alunos gritaram. **

\- Viu? Meu medo dá medo – Ron falou para Harry que revirou os olhos.

**Uma aranha gigantesca e peluda, com quase dois metros de altura, avançou para Ron, batendo as pinças ameaçadoramente. Por um instante, Harry achou que Ron congelara. Mas...  
**

**— _Riddikulus_! — berrou Ron, e as pernas da aranha desapareceram; ela ficou rolando pelo chão;**

\- Esse é meu irmão – falou Ginny orgulhosa.

\- Queria ver se eu perdesse alguma coisa.

\- Você seria deserdado – ameaçou Ginny.

** Lavender Brown deu um grito agudo e se afastou correndo do caminho da aranha até que ela parou aos pés de Harry. O garoto ergueu a varinha, preparou-se, mas...**

**— Tome! — gritou o Profº. Lupin de repente, correndo para frente.**

\- Mas o quê?

**Craque!  
**

**A aranha sem pernas sumira. Por um segundo todos olharam assustados para os lados para ver o que aparecera. Então viram um globo branco-prateado pendurado no ar diante de Lupin, **

James e Sirius se entreolharam. Será que era a lua? Faria sentido. Mas eles achavam que Remus estava se dando melhor que isso.

**e ele disse "_Riddikulus_" quase descansadamente.  
**

**Craque!  
**

**— Para frente, Neville, e acabe com ela! — mandou o professor quando o bicho-papão aterrissou no chão sob a forma de uma barata.  
**

\- Eca! – falaram as meninas.

**Craque! E Snape reapareceu.**

Sirius começou a rir.  
**Desta vez, Neville avançou parecendo decidido.  
**

**— _Riddikulus_! — gritou, e, por uma fração de segundo, seus colegas tiveram uma visão de Snape com seu vestido de rendas antes de Neville soltar uma grande gargalhada **

\- Foi muito engraçado – admitiu.

**e o bicho-papão explodir em milhares de fiapinhos minúsculos de fumaça, e desaparecer.**

\- Já era. Bom trabalho.

\- Obrigado.  
**— Excelente! — exclamou o Profº. Lupin enquanto a classe aplaudia com entusiasmo. — Excelente, Neville. Muito bem, pessoal... Deixe-me ver... Cinco pontos para a Grifinória para cada pessoa que enfrentou o bicho-papão — dez para Neville porque ele o enfrentou duas vezes e cinco para Harry e para Hermione.**

\- Isso é injusto – resmungou Snape.

**— Mas eu não fiz nada — protestou Harry.**

\- Não proteste contra ponto, Harry – ensinou James – A gente não questiona a insanidade temporária.

**— Você e Hermione responderam às minhas perguntas corretamente no início da aula, **

Hermione sorriu.

**Harry — respondeu Lupin gentilmente. — Muito bem, pessoal, foi uma aula excelente. Dever de casa: por favor, leiam o capítulo sobre os bichos-papões e façam um resumo para me entregar... Na segunda-feira. E por hoje é só.**

\- A aula foi ótima, Remus – elogiou Sirius – Mas não precisava mandar dever de casa.

\- Eles tem que se esforças, Sirius.

**Falando agitados, os alunos deixaram a sala dos professores.**

\- Essa é uma frase que eu espero não ter que ouvir de novo.

**Harry, porém, não estava se sentindo muito animado. **

\- Por quê?

**O Profº. Lupin intencionalmente o impedira de enfrentar o bicho-papão.**

\- Tenho certeza que não foi culpa sua, filho – falou Lily, enquanto mandava um olhar acusador para Remus.

\- Lembrando que esse Remus é o Remus do futuro.

**Por quê? Teria sido porque vira Harry desmaiar no trem e achava que ele não seria capaz? **

\- Claro que não. Eu jamais pensaria isso – falou Remus.

\- Eu agora sei que não foi por isso.

**Teria pensado que ele ia desmaiar de novo? Mas ninguém mais pareceu ter estranhado nada.**

\- As pessoas não notam muitas coisas.**  
**

**— Você me viu enfrentar aquele espírito agourento? — perguntava Seamus aos gritos.  
**

**— E a mão! — disse Dean, agitando a própria mão no ar.  
**

**— E o Snape naquele chapéu!  
**

**— E a minha múmia?**

\- Não foi grande coisa a sua múmia, não.

**— Por que será que o Profº. Lupin tem medo de bolas de cristal? — indagou Lavender, pensativa.**

\- Não pergunte isso – pediu Remus. Ele sabia que não era uma bola de cristal. Ele tinha certeza que era algo relacionado ao fato dele ser lobisomen.

**— Essa foi a melhor aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos, **

O sorriso que Remus abriu no rosto foi enorme e Dorcas ficou feliz de vê-lo assim.

\- Você foi ótimo – ela elogiou sorrindo.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

\- Obrigado.

**vocês não acham?— disse Ron excitado quando refaziam o caminho até a sala de aula para apanhar as mochilas.  
**

**— Ele parece um bom professor — comentou Hermione em tom de aprovação. **

\- O mais difícil eu já consegui – brincou Remus.

**— Mas eu gostaria de ter podido enfrentar o bicho-papão...**

\- Talvez outra vez – consolou Ginny – Eu queria ter tido essa aula também.

\- Todos nós – falou Josh.

\- Nem todos – contradisse Alex, pensando no que veria. Ele não precisava estar de frente de um bicho papão para saber. E ele não precisava vê-la mais do que já via acordado ou dormindo.

Remus se sentiu mal com o comentário do outro, mas ficou calado.

**— O que ele teria sido para você? — perguntou Ron dando risadinhas. — Um dever de casa que só mereceu nota nove em dez?**

\- Muito engraçado – ironizou Hermione.

\- Eu acho que depois do próximo capítulo devíamos fazer uma pausa – sugeriu Lissy.


	8. A Fuga da Mulher Gorda

Ok, eu sei que eu demorei, mas foi porque eu estava viajando ai realmente não tinha como...

**Dayana p Severus:** Jura? Espero que tenha gostado :) Eu prometo que LHP vai ser terminada, mesmo que não seja eu que termine. Não importa. Juro que essa fanfic vai ser terminada. Todos os setes livros.

Vou tentar fazer mais, realmente tá fazendo falta.

Eu realmente não tenho ideia de como eu vou fazer o Quaribol, mas prometi tá prometido.

Até! Beijos!

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - A fuga da Fat Lady**

**Não demorou nada e a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas se tornou a matéria favorita da maioria dos estudantes.**

\- Finalmente o mundo voltou ao seu lugar.

\- Tudo graças a Remus – sorriu Hermione.

\- Não tinha como não gostar das suas aulas – concordou Neville.

\- Obrigado gente – Remus sorriu emocionado. Era incrível saber que ele conseguiria realizar o sonho dele, e que ele seria ótimo nisso.

**Somente Draco Malfoy e sua patota**

\- Quem é que diz patota? – Dorcas encarou Harry, que corou enquanto a sala ria.

**de alunos da Sonserina tinham alguma coisa de ruim a dizer do Prof. Lupin.**

\- Ninguém liga para Draco – Sirius falou.

\- Não preciso que todos gostem de mim – falou Lupin, indiferente.

— **Olha só as vestes dele **

James se mexeu incomodado. Não queria que zoassem Remus pelas roupas que ele usava, ele sabia que o amigo tinha pouco dinheiro e que não podia gastar para ficar comprando roupas novas.

— **Malfoy dizia num sussurro bem audível quando o professor passava. **

\- O que vem de baixo não me atinge – falou Remus.

— **Ele se veste como um velho elfo doméstico.**

Remus fez uma careta. Ele não odiava tanto assim as próprias roupas.

\- Isso me lembra... Harry, você precisa urgentemente de roupas novas – falou Sirius, encarando a roupa do afilhado que corou – Não pense que eu esqueci que no fim desse livro vamos comprar roupas para você.

**Mas ninguém mais se importava se as vestes de Lupin eram remendadas e esfiapadas. **

\- Obrigado?

**Suas aulas seguintes tinham sido tão interessantes quanto a primeira. **

\- Isso é impressionante – falou Lene.

Remus sorriu para ela. Gostava dela. Até porque era preciso muito para ser a namorada de Sirius.

\- Obrigado.

**Depois dos bichos-papões, eles estudaram os "barretes vermelhos", criaturinhas malvadas que lembravam duendes e rondavam os lugares onde houvera derramamento de sangue,**

\- Parecem ser adoráveis – ironizou Frank.

**masmorras de castelos e valas dos campos de batalha desertos à espera de abater a porrete os que se perdiam. Dos barretes vermelhos eles passaram aos **_**kappas**_**, **

Regulus gemeu. Ele já tivera contato com um e queria nunca mais ter.

**seres rastejantes das águas, que lembravam macacos com escamas, palmípedes cujas mãos comichavam para estrangular os banhistas desavisados que penetravam seus domínios.**

\- Como se tivéssemos a obrigação de saber que eles estão ali – Regulus resmungou.

Harry olhou para ele curioso. Ele percebeu que tinha história ai.

\- Depois eu conto – prometeu Regulus.

Harry sorriu.

\- Não esqueça.

**Harry só desejava que fosse tão feliz com outras matérias.**

\- Não vem boa coisa aí – Lily estreitou os olhos.

**A pior delas era Poções.**

\- Sev...

\- Eu não fiz nada ainda – se defendeu Snape, mas vendo o olhar de Lily, suspirou derrotado – Mas desculpa mesmo assim.

Lily sorriu.

\- Era só isso que eu queria ouvir.

Snape sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. Talvez tudo isso fosse ser útil para ele no fim.

**Snape andava com uma disposição bem vingativa ultimamente,**

\- Mais que o normal – falou Fred baixo.

**e ninguém tinha dúvidas do que motivara isso. A história do bicho-papão que assumira a forma dele, **

Vários deles tiveram crises de risos, mas tentaram disfarçar por causa de Snape.

**e a maneira com que Neville o vestira com as roupas da avó, correra a escola como fogo espontâneo. **

\- Eu sempre digo que o povo de Hogwarts é fofoqueiro – Lene falou.

\- Mas mesmo em outras escolas não teria como abafar algo assim – falou Alice.

\- Eu não queria que espalhasse – Neville falou para Snape.

Snape quase revirou os olhos. _Claro que o garoto não queria._

**Snape não parecia ter achado graça.**

\- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou para irritar.

\- Espere fazer isso com você, e aí você me diz se tem graça – rosnou.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele tinha conseguido o que queria.

Talvez ele não devesse estar implicando tanto, mas precisava de uma distração e a melhor de distrair era ameaçar Snape.

**Seus olhos faiscavam ameaçadoramente à simples menção do nome de Lupin **

Remus pareceu magoado.

**e ele andava implicando com Neville mais do que nunca.**

Frank olhou irritado para Snape.

\- Eu não teria feito isso se ele não tivesse feito aquilo – Snape deu de ombros.

\- Ele não teria feito isso se você não o assustasse tanto.

**Harry também estava começando a temer as horas que passava na sala sufocante da Profª. Sybill, **

\- Ela é inofensiva – falou Ron.

**decifrando formas e símbolos enviesados, tentando fingir que não via os olhos da professora se encherem de lágrimas todas as vezes que olhava para ele. **

\- Eu quero matar ela – falou Lily. Quem era ela para se descontrolar assim perto do seu filho?

\- Não é a única – murmurou Hermione.

**Não conseguia gostar de Sybill, **

\- Compartilhamos o sentimento.

\- Você é justificado – falou Regulus – Normalmente, não gostamos de pessoas que preveem nossa morte.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

**embora ela fosse tratada, por muitos alunos da turma, com um respeito que beirava a reverência. **

\- Correção: pela parte idiota da turma – falou Ron.

\- Mas você não gosta dela – Fred sorriu.

Ron xingou o irmão.

**Parvati Patil e Lavender Brown passaram a rondar a torre da professora na hora do almoço, **

\- Eu não acredito que eu namorei com ela – Ron falou enjoado.

\- Eu também não – resmungou Hermione.

\- Espera. Você nunca falou que tinha ficado com outra garota – Sirius disse com interesse.

\- Falei sim. Mas de qualquer jeito não importa – Ron deu de ombros – Vocês vão ler sobre ela depois, eu acho.

\- Nem me lembre disso – Hermione falou irritada.

**e sempre voltavam com irritantes ares de superioridade,**

\- Era irritante até para mim que quase não via elas – falou George.

Ginny assentiu.

**como se soubessem de coisas que os outros desconheciam.**

\- E elas nunca notavam que essas coisas nunca aconteciam?

\- Elas são ótimas em arranjar desculpas – falou Harry, dando de ombros.

\- A maioria das pessoas são quando querem acreditar em algo – falou Neville, pensando no sangues-puros na guerra.

**Tinham começado também a usar um tom de voz abafado sempre que falavam com Harry, como se estivessem em seu velório.**

\- Era muito irritante.

**Ninguém gostava realmente de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas**

James fez uma careta.

**que, depois da primeira aula repleta de ação, tornara-se extremamente monótona. **

\- Pobre Hagrid – falou Lily com pena.

**Hagrid parecia ter perdido a confiança em si mesmo.**

\- Tudo culpa de Malfoy – falou Sirius com ódio.

**Os alunos agora passavam aula após aula aprendendo a cuidar de vermes,**

\- Nojento – Lene falou.

**que eram uma das espécies de bichos mais chatas que existem no mundo, e não era por acaso.**

\- Pelo menos é seguro – tentou melhorar as coisas Alice.

— **Por que alguém **_**se daria o trabalho**_** de cuidar deles? — exclamou Ron, depois de mais de uma hora enfiando alface fresca picada pela goela escorregadia dos vermes.**

\- Eu realmente _não_ invejo vocês – falou Josh.

**No início de outubro, porém, Harry teve algo com que se ocupar,**

\- Só em outubro? – James estava desapontado.

**algo tão prazeroso que mais do que compensou as aulas chatas.**

Lily fez uma careta. As aulas não eram chatas.

**A temporada de Quadribol se aproximava **

Todos os fãs de Quadribol imediatamente se animaram e começaram a falar sobre o assunto, até serem impedidos por Lily e Hermione.

**e Oliver Wood, capitão do time da Grifinória, convocou uma reunião **

\- Uma só não – resmungou Fred. Oliver pode ser meio obcecado as vezes.

**para uma noite de quinta-feira com a finalidade de discutirem as táticas que adotariam na nova temporada.**

\- Mas ele sempre chega com tudo preparado – falou George.

**Havia sete jogadores num time de Quadribol: **

\- Nós já sabemos.

**três artilheiros, **

Frank, Ginny, James e Sirius sorriram.

\- A melhor posição.

**cuja função é marcar gol fazendo a goles (uma bola vermelha do tamanho de uma bola de futebol) passar por um aro no alto de uma baliza de quinze metros de altura fincada em cada extremidade do campo; dois batedores,**

\- Não, essa é a melhor - Marlene, Fred e George sorriram.

**armados com pesados bastões para repelir os balaços (duas bolas pretas maciças que voavam para todos os lados tentando atacar os jogadores); um goleiro,**

Ron sorriu.

**que defendia as balizas e um apanhador, **

Harry e Regulus sorriram.

**que tinha a função mais difícil de todas,**

\- Com certeza – concordaram os dois, enquanto o resto dos jogadores protestava.

**a de capturar o pomo de ouro, uma bolinha alada do tamanho de uma noz, cuja captura encerrava o jogo, e garantia para o time do apanhador cento e cinquenta pontos a mais.**

\- Eu ainda acho uma pontuação muito alta – resmungou Hermione.

\- Mas para achar o pomo é preciso muito talento – falou Remus.

**Oliver era um rapaz forte de dezessete anos, **

\- E completamente obcecado com Quadribol – falou Harry.

\- Gostei dele – James sorriu.

\- Claro que gostou – Lily revirou os olhos.

**agora no sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts. Tinha uma espécie de desespero silencioso na voz **

\- Harry sempre faz as melhores comparações – riu George.

**quando se dirigiu aos seis companheiros de equipe nos gelados vestiários, localizados nas pontas do campo de Quadribol, agora quase escuro.**

— **Esta é a nossa última chance, **_**minha**_** última chance, de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol — disse, andando para lá e para cá diante dos colegas. — Vou-me embora no fim deste ano. **

Fred e George deram um sorriso triste. Sinceramente, eles sentiam falta de Oliver.

**Nunca mais terei outra oportunidade. **

\- Mas sem pressão.

**Grifinória não ganha a taça há sete anos.**

Regulus e Snape sorriram.

**Tudo bem, tivemos o maior azar do mundo, acidentes, depois o cancelamento do torneio no ano passado... — Oliver engoliu em seco como se aquela lembrança ainda lhe desse um nó na garganta. **

Ginny lançou um olhar feio para o livro. Ela quase morrera e Oliver estava triste por causa de Quadribol?

— **Mas também sabemos que temos **_**o time... Melhor... Mais irado...**_

\- Quem é que fala irado? – zombou Alex.

\- Na realidade, ele falou foda – falou Fred – Acho que o livro quis cortar.

\- Agora faz mais sentido.

_**Da escola**_

\- Humildade é tudo – ironizou Hermione.

\- Mas era verdade – falou Ginny.

— **disse ele, dando um soco na palma da mão, o velho brilho obsessivo nos olhos.**

\- Oliver sempre é obsessivo – falou Harry.

— **Temos três artilheiros da melhor qualidade. — Oliver apontou para Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell. **

Os gêmeos sorriram. Eles amavam as meninas.

— **Temos dois batedores imbatíveis.**

\- Isso só vai aumentar o ego deles – gemeu Ginny. Por que Oliver tinha que falar isso?

— **Pode parar, Oliver, você está encabulando a gente — disseram Fred e George juntos, fingindo corar.**

\- Não coramos somente porque já estamos acostumados – falaram juntos, causando risadas.

— **E temos um apanhador que até hoje nunca deixou de nos levar à vitória nas partidas que jogamos **

James sorriu com orgulho.

\- Parabéns, filho.

Harry sorriu. Era um sonho ver o seu pai assim.

— **falou Oliver em tom retumbante, encarando Harry com uma espécie de orgulho ardoroso. **

\- Se saia que ele é o meu filho – rosnou James – Eu que fico orgulhoso.

\- Ciúmes, James?

\- Nunca, Lene.

— **E temos a mim — acrescentou, pensando melhor.**

\- Porque humildade é tudo – falou Lissy.

— **Nós também achamos você muito bom Oliver. — disse George.**

— **Um goleiro do caramba! — disse Fred.**

\- É verdade. Ele é ótimo – falou Ron.

\- Igual a você – falou Harry.

Ron sorriu, mas sabia que isso não era verdade. Ele nunca seria tão bom quanto Oliver.

— **A questão é — continuou Oliver retomando a caminhada — que a Taça de Quadribol devia ter tido o nome do nosso time gravado, nesses dois últimos anos. **

\- Concordo – falaram todos os grifinórios.

**Desde que Harry se juntou a nós, achei que a taça já estava no papo.**

\- Mas sem pressão – brincou Sirius.

**Mas não ganhamos, e este ano é a última chance que teremos de finalmente ver o nosso nome na taça...**

\- Não a última chance de todos – corrigiu Lily.

\- Mas daquele time sim – corrigiu Harry.

Lily desistiu. Nunca entenderia o espírito de Quadribol.

**Oliver falou tão desolado que até Fred e George o olharam com simpatia.**

\- Você faz soar como se fossemos monstros, Harry – os gêmeos falaram magoados.

\- Desculpem. Vocês são ótimos.

— **Oliver, este ano é o nosso ano — animou-o Fred.**

— **Vamos conseguir, Oliver! — disse Angelina.**

— **Sem a menor dúvida — confirmou Harry.**

\- Se até Harry, o pessimista, tá falando – comentou Josh.

\- Ei, eu não sou pessimista – falou Harry e desistiu como tudo muno o encarou sem acreditar.

**Cheio de determinação, o time começou os treinos, três noites por semana.**

Lily não achava isso muito saudável, mas resolveu ficar calada.

**O tempo estava ficando mais frio e mais úmido, as noites mais escuras, **

\- Você é muito dramático mesmo – falou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

**mas não havia lama nem vento nem chuva que pudesse empanar a visão maravilhosa de Harry de finalmente ganhar a enorme Taça de Quadribol de prata.**

\- É assim que se fala, Harry – sorriu James.

**Harry voltou à sala comunal da Grifinória certa noite depois do treino, enregelado, os músculos endurecidos, mas satisfeito com o aproveitamento do treino, e**

James sorriu. Conhecia bem a sensação.

**encontrou a sala mergulhada num vozerio excitado.**

\- Lá vem...

— **Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou ele a Ron e Hermione, que estavam sentados em duas das melhores poltronas**

\- E você queria que a gente estivesse na ruim? – Hermione perguntou.

**ao lado da lareira terminando uns mapas estelares para a aula de Astronomia.**

— **Primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade **

Todos sorriram enquanto começavam a lembrar do primeiro passeio com os amigos para Hogsmeade.

Todos... Menos Alex.

Ele olhava para o chão. A lembrança daquele dia doía porque passara com _ela. _E nunca mais poderia passar de novo. Era verdade que as boas memórias doíam mais.

— **respondeu Ron, apontando para uma nota que aparecera no escalavrado quadro de avisos. — Fim de outubro. Dia das Bruxas.**

Harry se sentiu mal lembrando que foi nesse dia, há muito anos, que os pais dele tinham morrido. Que Lily e James morreram.

Ginny abraçou o namorado, entendendo o que ele estava pensando.

— **Ótimo — comentou Fred que seguira Harry na passagem pelo buraco do quadro. — Preciso visitar a Zonko"s. Meus chumbinhos fedorentos estão quase no fim.**

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius.

Os gêmeos explicaram e começaram uma discussão com os marotos sobre produtos para brincadeiras, o que causou medo em todos ali.

**Harry se atirou em uma cadeira ao lado de Ron, sua animação esfriando. **

_Começou_, Snape quase revirou os olhos, _mais pensamentos depressivos._

**Hermione pareceu ler seus pensamentos.**

— **Harry, tenho certeza de que você vai poder ir na próxima visita — disse a garota. — Vão acabar pegando o Black logo. **

Sirius revirou os olhos. Ótimo. Voltariam ao drama Sirius-Black-É-Perigoso.

**Ele já foi avistado uma vez.**

\- Que bom, significa que eu não sou invisível – ironizou Sirius.

— **Black não é louco de tentar alguma coisa em Hogsmeade **

\- Não sei, não – falou Snape e Sirius o fuzilou com o olhar.

— **argumentou Ron. — Pergunte a McGonagall se você pode ir Harry, **

\- McGonagall não vai ceder – falou James, tristemente. Talvez em outras circunstâncias, mas com um "assassino" a solto, não.

**a próxima vez talvez demore um tempão para acontecer...**

\- Melhor esperar do que morrer – Lene falou duramente.

— **Ron! — exclamou a garota. — Harry tem que ficar na escola...**

\- Alguém razoável – Lily sorriu – Apesar de que Sirius nunca faria mal a Harry – se apressou em completar sob o olhar de James.

— **Ele não pode ser o único aluno de terceiro ano que vai ficar **

\- Tecnicamente, ele pode.

— **disse Ron. — Pergunta a McGonagall, anda, Harry...**

— **É, acho que vou perguntar — disse Harry se decidindo.**

**Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas naquele instante Crookshanks pulou com leveza em seu colo. Trazia uma enorme aranha **

Ron ficou pálido.

**morta pendurada na boca.**

\- Agradável – ironizou Lissy.

— **Ele tem que comer isso na frente da gente? — perguntou Ron aborrecido.**

\- Mas ele tem um ponto – falou Dorcas.

— **Crookshanks inteligente, você apanhou a aranha sozinho? — perguntou Hermione.**

\- É sério isso? – perguntou Alex. Ela ia encorar o gato nojento?

\- Sim. É difícil para ele – se defendeu Hermione.

**Crookshanks mastigou a aranha vagarosamente, os olhos amarelos fixos insolentemente em Ron.**

\- Eu acho que ele não gosta de você – falou Neville.

\- Tu acha? – ironizou Ron.

— **Vê se ao menos segura ele aí — disse Ron irritado, voltando a atenção para o seu mapa estelar. — Scabbers está dormindo na minha mochila.**

Olhares de raiva de todos que sabiam de Peter.

**Harry bocejou. Queria realmente ir se deitar, mas ainda tinha o mapa para terminar. **

Os Marotos sorriram. Essa frase os lembrou da construção do Mapa do Maroto. Foi incrível. Só assim para resumir todas as brincadeiras, as conversas, tudo.

**Puxou a mochila para perto, tirou um pergaminho, tinta e pena e começou a trabalhar.**

\- Harry Batalhador.

— **Pode copiar o meu, se quiser — ofereceu Ron, **

\- Isso que é amigo de verdade.

\- Nem pense nisso, Harry Potter – ameaçou Lily e Harry se encolheu.

**escrevendo o nome da última estrela**

Os Blacks se entreolharam. Por causa da obsessão da família Black com estrelas, eles sabiam o nome de quase todas elas.

**com um floreio e empurrando o mapa para Harry.**

**Hermione, que desaprovava colas, **

Lily a apoiou.

**contraiu os lábios, mas não disse nada. **

\- Devia ter dito – resmungou ela.

**Crookshanks continuava a mirar Ron sem piscar, **

\- Esse gato é meio assustador – falou Frank.

**agitando a ponta do rabo peludo. Então, sem aviso, atacou.**

\- Oush!

\- Hermione, você precisa educar seu gato melhor – Dorcas a encarou.

Hermione se irritou.

\- Ele tinha um motivo para isso, ok?

— **AI! — berrou Ron, agarrando a mochila na hora em que Crookshanks enterrava nela as garras das quatro patas e começava a sacudi-la furiosamente. **

\- O gato parece ser bem assustador e esperto – falou James.

Hermione desistiu de tentar defender seu animal de estimação.

— **DÊ O FORA DAI SEU BICHO BURRO!**

**Ron tentou arrancar a mochila das garras de Crookshanks, mas o gato não a largava, bufando e unhando.**

\- Ele é persistente.

— **Ron, não machuca ele! **

\- Eu acho que ele machuca mais Ron do que Ron machuca ele – brincou Harry.

\- Cala a boca que você nunca foi atacado por um gato – resmungou o ruivo.

— **gritou Hermione; toda a sala observava; Ron girou a mochila, Crookshanks continuou agarrado, e Scabbers saiu voando pela abertura...**

\- Nada com uma confusão num dia calmo.

— **SEGURE ESSE GATO! — berrou Ron quando Crookshanks se desvencilhou dos restos da mochila e saltou para a mesa perseguindo o aterrorizado Scabbers.**

Harry olhou com ódio para o livro. Se ao menos...

**George Weasley deu um salto na direção de Crookshanks**

\- Eu sou um salvador da pátria.

**mas errou;**

\- Ou não - falou Ginny.

**Scabbers disparou entre vinte pares de pernas e sumiu embaixo de uma velha cômoda. Crookshanks parou derrapando, se abaixou o mais que pôde nas pernas arqueadas e começou a fazer furiosas investidas com a pata dianteira no vão da cômoda.**

\- Parece que ele tava atacando Scabbers, afinal – falou Frank.

\- O que faz mais sentido, já que Scabbers é um rato e ele um gato.

**Ron e Hermione correram para acudir; Hermione agarrou Crookshanks pelo meio e carregou-o para longe;**

\- Uma boa ideia.

**Ron se atirou no chão de barriga para baixo e, com grande dificuldade, puxou Scabbers para fora pelo rabo.**

— **Olha só para ele! — gritou o garoto furioso para Hermione, balançando Scabbers diante da amiga. — Está pele e osso! **

\- Não acho que essa pequena perseguição tenha sido capaz de o deixar assim – observou Remus.

**Segura esse gato longe dele!**

— **Crookshanks não entende que isso é errado! **

\- Mesmo assim, isso não o impede de caçar Scabbers de novo – comentou Dorcas.

— **defendeu-o Hermione, a voz trêmula. — Todos os gatos caçam ratos, Ron!**

— **Tem uma coisa esquisita nesse animal! — acusou Ron, que estava tentando persuadir um Scabbers, que se contorcia freneticamente, a voltar para dentro do seu bolso. — Ele me ouviu dizer que Scabbers estava na mochila!**

\- Com certeza sim, mas ele não entendeu – falou Regulus.

— **Ah, deixa de bobagem — retrucou a garota. — Crookshanks sabe farejar, **

\- Isso é uma explicação racional – comentou Regulus.

**Ron, de que outro modo você acha...**

— **Esse gato está perseguindo o Scabbers! — disse Ron, fingindo não ver os colegas em volta, que começavam a dar risadinhas abafadas.**

\- Bando de vagabundos.

— **E Scabbers estava aqui primeiro, **

\- Sério que esse é o seu argumento, irmãozinho? – zoou Fred.

\- Ele estava aqui primeiro – imitou George.

**e está doente!**

**Ron atravessou a sala decidido e desapareceu na subida da escada para os dormitórios dos garotos.**

\- Se revoltou.

**Ron continuou de mal com Hermione no dia seguinte. **

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**Quase não falou com a garota durante a aula de Herbologia, embora ele, Harry e Hermione estivessem trabalhando juntos na mesma tarefa.**

\- Sempre sobra para mim – reclamou Harry.

\- Cala a boca – falaram Ron e Hermione juntos.

— **Como é que vai o Scabbers? — perguntou Hermione timidamente **

\- Não foi timidamente – protestou ela e Harry encarou a amiga.

**enquanto colhiam gordas vagens rosadas das plantas e esvaziavam seus feijões luzidios em um balde de madeira.**

— **Está escondido no fundo da minha cama, tremendo — respondeu Ron com raiva, errando o balde e espalhando feijões pelo chão da estufa.**

\- Coitada da estufa, não tem nada haver com isso – comentou Josh.

— **Cuidado, Weasley, cuidado! — exclamou a Profª. Sprout**

Neville sorriu com carinho.

**quando os feijões desabrocharam diante dos olhos de todos.**

**A aula seguinte era Transfiguração. Harry, que resolvera perguntar à Profª. McGonagall depois da aula se podia ir a Hogsmeade com os colegas, **

Harry fez uma careta. Ele nunca devia ter pedido.

**entrou na fila do lado de fora da sala tentando decidir como é que iria defender o seu caso.**

\- Não adianta, filho – falou James.

**Foi distraído, porém, por uma confusão no início da fila.**

\- Mas já?

**Pelo jeito, Lavender Brown estava chorando.**

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**Parvati abraçava-a, e explicava algo a Simas e Dino, que pareciam muito sérios.**

— **Que foi que aconteceu, Lavender? — perguntou Hermione, ansiosa, quando ela, Harry e Ron se reuniram ao grupo.**

— **Ela recebeu uma carta de casa hoje de manhã — sussurrou Parvati. — Foi o coelho dela, Bínqui. Foi morto por uma raposa.**

Snape revirou os olhos.

— **Ah — disse Hermione — sinto muito, Lavender.**

\- Só que não.

**— Eu devia ter imaginado! — exclamou Lavender, tragicamente. — Você sabe que dia é hoje?**

\- Na verdade, não.

**— Hum...**

**— Dezesseis de outubro! "_Essa coisa que você receia, vai acontecer na sexta-feira, 16 de outubro!"_**

\- Aquela velha de novo não – Lene revirou os olhos

**Lembram? Ela estava certa, ela estava certa!**

\- Seria a primeira vez na vida.

**A turma inteira agora rodeava Lavender. **

\- Lá vem...

**Simas sacudia a cabeça, sério. Mione hesitou; em seguida perguntou:**

**— Você receava que Bínqui fosse morto por uma raposa?**

\- Eu tinha que perguntar.

\- Ninguém está reclamando, Mione – falou Ginny.

**— Bem, não necessariamente por uma raposa — respondeu Lavender, erguendo os olhos, dos quais as lágrimas escorriam sem parar — mas obviamente eu receava que ele morresse, não é?**

\- Por quê?

**— Ah — exclamou Hermione. Ela fez outra pausa. E depois... — Bínqui era um coelho velho?**

\- Insensível.

\- Eu tinha que perguntar.

**— N... Não! — soluçou Lavender. — A... Ainda era um bebezinho!**

\- Essa menina é doida.

**Parvati apertou o abraço que dava em Lavender.**

\- Amigas para todos os momentos – Fred falou com uma voz de mulher.

**— Mas, então, por que você tinha receio que ele morresse? **

\- Porque ela não tinha – falou Regulus.

**— perguntou Hermione.**

**Parvati fez uma cara feia para a colega.**

\- Não vi diferença da cara normal dela.

**— Bem, vamos encarar isso logicamente **

Snape resmungou algo sobre lógica e grifinórios não combinarem.

**— falou Hermione, virando-se para o restante do grupo. — Quero dizer, Bínqui nem ao menos morreu hoje, não é? Lavender foi que recebeu a notícia hoje... **

\- Tão inútil que nem serve para descobrir no dia que o animal de estimação morreu – Hermione resmungou.

Ron sorriu ao ver o ódio da sua namorada pela ex dele.

**— Lavender abriu um berreiro — e ela não podia estar receando isso, porque a notícia foi um choque para ela...**

\- Eu ficaria chocado se descobrisse que ela sabe ler – resmungou Ginny. Também não gostava de Lavender.

**— Não ligue para Hermione, Lavender — disse Ron em voz alta **

Ron se encolheu com o olhar que a namorada o mandou.

**— ela não acha que os bichos de estimação dos outros têm muita importância.**

\- Essa doeu em mim – falou Sirius.

**A Profª. Minerva abriu a porta da sala de aula naquele momento, o que talvez tenha sido uma sorte;**

Sirius ficou decepcionado. Queria ver uma briga.

** Hermione e Ron estavam se fuzilando com os olhos**

\- Normal.

\- Não é não – falaram os namorados ao mesmo tempo.

** e quando entraram na sala se sentaram um de cada lado de Harry, **

\- Pelo menos não foi em lados opostos – falou Dorcas positivamente.

**e passaram a aula inteira sem se falar.**

\- Melhor que brigar – falou Remus sorrindo para Dorcas, que sorriu de volta.

**Harry ainda não decidira o que ia dizer à professora quando a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula,**

\- Não importa, nada vai convencer Minerva – falou James, triste.

**mas foi ela quem levantou o assunto de Hogsmeade primeiro.**

**— Um momento, por favor! — pediu quando a turma se preparava para sair. — Como vocês todos fazem parte da minha Casa, deverão entregar os formulários de autorização para ir à Hogsmeade a mim, antes do Dia das Bruxas. Sem formulário não há visita, por isso não se esqueçam.**

\- Aposto que alguém vai esquecer – falou Ginny.

**Neville levantou a mão.**

**— Por favor, professora, eu... Eu acho que perdi...**

Neville corou. Ele era tão desastrado.

**— Sua avó mandou o seu diretamente a mim, Longbottom **

\- Uma boa ideia – ele admitiu.

\- Não tem problema, eu sou assim também – falou Alice.

Neville sorriu feliz. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia a mãe dizer que eles eram parecidos em algo. Sabia que sempre se lembraria disso.

**— disse Minerva. — Parece que ela achou mais seguro. Bem, é só isso, podem ir.**

**— Pergunta a ela agora — sibilou Ron a Harry.**

**— Ah, mas... — começou Hermione.**

**— Manda ver — disse Ron insistindo.**

\- Eu devia ter ouvido Hermione – resmungou Harry.

**Harry esperou o resto da turma desaparecer e se dirigiu, nervoso, à escrivaninha da professora.**

**— Que foi, Potter?**

**Harry inspirou profundamente.**

**— Professora, minha tia e meu tio... Hum... Se esqueceram de assinar a minha autorização.**

\- Ela não vai cair nessa – Alex falou.

**A Profª. Minerva olhou-o por cima dos óculos quadrados e não disse nada.**

\- Não é um bom sinal – falou Lene.

**— Então... Hum... A senhora acha que haveria algum problema... Quero dizer, que estaria ok se eu... Se eu fosse a Hogsmeade?**

\- Duvido muito.

**Minerva baixou os olhos e começou a mexer nos papéis em cima da escrivaninha.**

**— Receio que não, Potter. Você ouviu o que eu disse. Não tem formulário, não tem visita ao povoado. Essa é a regra.**

\- E Minnie é fã de regras – completou Sirius.

**— Mas, professora, minha tia e meu tio... A senhora sabe, eles são trouxas, não entendem realmente para que servem... Os formulários de Hogwarts e outras coisas daqui**

\- Pior desculpa que eu já ouvi – falou Hermione.

** — explicou Harry, enquanto Ron o animava a prosseguir com vigorosos acenos de cabeça. — Se a senhora disser que eu posso ir...**

\- A responsabilidade seria dela – comentou Lissy.

**— Mas eu não vou dizer — falou a professora se levantando e arrumando os papéis na gaveta. — O formulário diz claramente que o pai ou guardião precisa dar permissão. — Minerva se virou para olhá-lo, com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Seria pena? **

Harry olhou para o chão. Ele odiava pena.

**— Sinto muito, Potter, mas esta é a minha palavra final. **

\- E ela é teimosa, ela não vai mudar de ideia – suspirou Sirius.

**É melhor você se apressar ou vai se atrasar para a próxima aula.**

\- Como se Harry ligasse para isso – resmungou James.

**Não restava nada a fazer.**

\- É só um passeio, não é questão de vida ou morte – disse Lily, se encolhendo com os olhares que ela recebeu.

** Ron xingou a Profª. Minerva de uma porção de nomes, **

\- Ela não – reclamou Remus.

**o que deixou Hermione muito aborrecida; **

\- Claro, ela é uma professora ótima e uma boa pessoa – falou a morena.

**a garota assumiu um ar de "_foi-melhor-assim_" que fez Ron ficar com mais raiva **

\- Você fica insuportável quando tá assim.

**e Harry teve que suportar os colegas na aula discutindo, alegres e em altas vozes, o que iam fazer primeiro, quando chegassem a Hogsmeade.**

\- É muito ruim se sentir excluído – Josh falou solidário.

\- Como se você fosse saber – resmungou Alex.

\- Ei, minha vida não é perfeita – falou Josh, chocado com a raiva do irmão.

\- Mas é muito melhor que a minha – falou Alex baixinho.

Josh não ouviu, mas Lissy sim e lançou um olhar de pena para o irmão.

**— Sempre tem a festa — disse Ron, num esforço para animar Harry. **

\- Eu mereço um prêmio de melhor amigo.

**— Sabe, a festa do Dia das Bruxas, à noite.**

**— Sei — respondeu Harry, deprimido — que ótimo.**

**A festa do Dia das Bruxas era sempre boa, mas teria um sabor muito melhor se fosse depois de uma visita a Hogsmeade com os colegas. **

Lily revirou os olhos para o drama do seu filho. Melhor ficar ali, a salvo.

**Nada que ninguém disse fez Harry se sentir melhor com relação à ideia de ser deixado para trás.**

\- Mas todos tentaram – falou George.

**Dino Thomas, que era jeitoso com uma caneta, se oferecera para falsificar a assinatura do tio Válter no formulário, **

Os Marotos e Lene sorriram interessados, enquanto Lily fechava a cara.

**mas como Harry já dissera à Profª. Minerva que os tios não haviam assinado, não adiantava nada. **

\- Você podia dizer que você mandou uma carta e eles resolveram mandar – sugeriu Frank.

\- Não acho que ela ia acreditar – falou Harry.

**Ron, meio desanimado, sugeriu a Capa da Invisibilidade,**

\- Dementadores lembra – falou Regulus desanimado. Ele queria que Harry pudesse ir a Hogsmeade. Todos precisavam conhecer aquele lugar bruxo, era uma tradição.

** mas Hermione eliminou essa possibilidade, lembrando a Ron que Dumbledore avisara que os dementadores podiam ver através da capa. **

Hermione sorriu para Regulus.

**Possivelmente foi Percy quem disse as palavras que menos consolaram.**

\- Nosso talentoso irmão – ironizaram os Weasley. Percy simplesmente não era bom com pessoas e sentimentos.

**— O pessoal faz um estardalhaço sobre Hogsmeade,**

\- Porque é único lugar que todos vão juntos – falou Lene.

** mas eu garanto, Harry, o povoado não é tão fantástico quanto dizem — falou ele, sério. **

Todos ficaram calados. O povoado era sim fantástico.

**— Tudo bem, a loja de doces é bastante boa e a Zonko"s – Logros e Brincadeiras é francamente perigosa e, ah, sim, a Casa dos Gritos sempre vale a pena visitar, mas, verdade, Harry, tirando isso, você não vai perder nada.**

\- Se até Percy conseguir ver algo legal em uma coisa que os outros adolescentes gostam, é porque eu realmente ia perder muita coisa – resmungou Harry.

**Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, Harry acordou com os colegas e desceu para tomar café, sentindo-se totalmente arrasado, embora se esforçasse ao máximo para agir normalmente.**

\- Você não precisa fingir que está bem sempre Harry – Hermione falou suavemente.

\- Obrigado, Hermione, mas eu não ia ajudar ninguém sendo um idiota.

\- Não é ser idiota. E você não precisa ajudar ninguém – falou seriamente, mesmo sabendo que Harry não mudaria.

**— Vamos lhe trazer um monte de doces da Dedosdemel — prometeu Hermione, sentindo uma pena desesperada do amigo.**

Harry fez uma careta.

**— É, montes — concordou Ron.**

**Ele e Hermione tinham finalmente esquecido a briga por causa do Crookshanks diante do descontentamento de Harry.**

\- Que bom que eu fui útil – Harry brincou.

**— Não se preocupem comigo — disse Harry no que ele imaginava ser uma voz displicente. **

\- Não era muito.

**— Vejo vocês na festa. Divirtam-se.**

**Ele acompanhou os amigos até o saguão da escola, onde Filch, o zelador, estava postado à porta de entrada, verificando se os nomes constavam de uma longa lista,**

\- Só ele para fazer isso – Neville revirou os olhos.

**examinando cada rosto cheio de desconfiança, e certificando-se de que ninguém que não devia ir estivesse saindo escondido da escola.**

\- Porque ele seria muito capaz de impedir – Lene falou sarcástica.

**— Vai ficar na escola, Potter? **

\- Vai ficar com saudades? - Harry zombou.

**— gritou Malfoy, que estava na fila com Crabbe e Goyle. — Medinho de passar pelos dementadores?**

\- Sim, mas menos do que você teria – falou Ron.

**Harry não lhe deu atenção e se dirigiu, solitário, para a escadaria de mármore, seguiu pelos corredores desertos e voltou à Torre da Grifinória.**

**— Senha? — perguntou Fat Lady, acordando assustada de um cochilo.**

\- Ela só faz dormir.

**— Fortuna Major — disse Harry apático.**

**O retrato se afastou e ele passou pelo buraco que levava à sala comunal que estava repleto de alunos do primeiro e segundo ano que tagarelavam e de alguns alunos mais velhos, que obviamente já tinham visitado Hogsmeade tantas vezes que a novidade se desgastara.**

\- Mas sempre é legal ir para lá – falou Sirius.

Lene o encarou, sabendo bem que ele só ia acompanhado para lá.

**— Harry! Harry! Oi, Harry!**

**Era Colin Creevey, um colega do segundo ano que tinha uma profunda admiração por Harry**

\- É meio assustador – confessou Harry.

**e nunca perdia uma oportunidade de falar com o seu ídolo.**

\- E são muitas. Vezes demais – resmungou Harry.

**— Você não vai a Hogsmeade, Harry? Por que não? Ei — Colin olhou com ansiedade para os amigos — pode vir se sentar conosco, se quiser, Harry!**

\- Aceite, coitado do menino – falou Lily.

**— Hum... Não, obrigado, Colin — disse Harry que não estava a fim de ter um bando de gente olhando, curiosa, para a cicatriz em sua testa. **

\- Talvez nem todos fossem assim – reclamou a ruiva com ele.

**— Tenho... Tenho que ir à biblioteca, preciso fazer um trabalho.**

\- Você passou tempo demais com Hermione – Ron fez uma cara de pena.

**Depois disso, ele não teve escolha senão dar meia-volta e se dirigir ao buraco do retrato para sair.**

**— Para o que foi então que me acordou? **

\- Para te irritar.

**— comentou rabugenta, Fat Lady quando ele, depois de passar, foi se afastando.**

**Harry caminhou, desalentado, em direção à biblioteca, mas no meio do caminho mudou de ideia; **

\- Que menino indeciso.

**não estava com vontade de trabalhar. **

\- E quando está?

**Deu meia-volta e deparou com Filch, que obviamente acabara de despachar o último visitante para Hogsmeade.**

**— Que é que você está fazendo? **

\- Por que eu contaria?

**— rosnou Filch, desconfiado.**

**— Nada — respondeu Harry com sinceridade.**

**— Nada! — bufou Filch, a queixada tremendo desagradavelmente. — Que coisa improvável! Andando, sorrateiro, sozinho, por que é que você não está em Hogsmeade comprando chumbinho fedorento, pó de arroto e minhocas de apito como os seus outros amiguinhos intragáveis?**

\- Nada da sua conta, velho – Lene resmungou.

**Harry sacudiu os ombros.**

**— Muito bem, volte para sua sala comunal que é o seu lugar! — mandou Filch, **

\- E ele manda em alguém?

**com rispidez e ficou parado olhando até Harry desaparecer de vista.**

\- Sinistro.

**Mas o garoto não voltou à sala comunal; ele subiu uma escada, pensando vagamente em visitar o corujal para ver Edwiges,**

Alice sorriu. Ela amava a coruja de Harry, ela era mais inteligente que as outras.

** e estava andando por outro corredor quando uma voz que vinha de uma das salas o chamou:**

**— Harry?**

\- Uma assombração?

\- Não.

**O garoto se virou para ver quem o chamara e deparou com o Prof. Lupin, **

\- O que você está aprontando, Remus – Lily falou, mas sorriu.

**que espiava para os lados à porta de sua sala.**

**— Que é que você está fazendo? — perguntou Lupin, embora num tom de voz diferente do de Filch. — Onde estão Ron e Hermione?**

\- Nossa, eu não sou grudado neles – resmungou Harry.

\- É sim – retrucou Ginny de volta.

**— Hogsmeade — respondeu Harry num tom que ele pretendia que fosse descontraído.**

\- Não funcionou – falou Remus.

\- Você não sabe.

\- Eu me conheço. E conheço Harry.

A sala riu.

**— Ah — comentou Lupin. Ele observou o garoto por um momento. — Por que você não entra? Estive aguardando a entrega de um _grindylow_ para a nossa próxima aula.**

\- Nunca pensei que os professores fizessem isso – falou Dorcas pensativa. Isso esclarecia muitas coisas.

**— De um o quê? — perguntou Harry.**

**Ele entrou na sala de Lupin com o professor. A um canto havia uma enorme caixa de água. Um bicho de cor verde-bile e chifrinhos pontiagudos comprimia a cara contra o vidro, fazendo caretas e agitando os dedos longos e afilados.**

\- Soa encantador, Remus – ironizou Sirius.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não precisa ser encantador.

**— Demônio aquático**

\- O nome também é encantador – completou James.

** — explicou Lupin, examinando o _grindlow_ pensativamente. — Não deve nos dar muito trabalho, não depois dos _kappas_. O truque é deixar as mãos deles sem ação. Reparou nos dedos anormalmente compridos? Fortes mas muito quebradiços.**

Frank sorriu. Ele já tinha estudado essas criaturas e Lupin as resumiu bem.

**O _grindylow_ arreganhou os dentes verdes e em seguida se enterrou num emaranhado de ervas a um canto.**

\- Cada louco com a sua vida.

**— Aceita uma xícara de chá? — ofereceu Lupin, procurando a chaleira. — Eu estava mesmo pensando em preparar uma.**

\- Achei que ia ser chocolate quente – brincou Harry.

**— Tudo bem — aceitou Harry sem jeito.**

\- Você ficou envergonhado perto de mim – riu Remus.

\- Cala a boca – resmungou o moreno, enquanto todos riam.

**Lupin deu alguns golpes de varinha na chaleira e na mesma hora saiu do bico uma baforada de vapor quente.**

**— Sente-se — convidou Lupin, tirando a tampa de uma lata empoeirada. **

\- Você está insinuando que eu não limpo as minhas coisas.

\- Eu não falei nada – disse Harry vingativo.

**— Receio que só tenha chá em saquinhos... Mas eu diria que você já bebeu chá em folhas que chegue.**

\- Ele está sabendo da aula de Adivinhação então – falou Ron.

**Harry olhou para ele. Os olhos do professor cintilavam.**

**— Como foi que o senhor soube disso? — perguntou Harry.**

**— A Profª. McGonagall me contou**

\- Deve ser muito estranho não ver ela mais como minha professora – comentou Remus.

\- Agora você sabe mais ou menos como nós sentimos – falou Ginny.

** — respondeu Lupin, passando a Harry uma caneca lascada cheia de chá. — Você não está preocupado, está?**

**— Não.**

\- Que mentira – acusou Lissy.

\- Era verdade – Harry falou e ela a encarou – Ok, talvez não teato.

**Por um instante Harry pensou em contar a Lupin a história do cão que ele vira na Rua Magnólia, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. **

\- Devia ter me contado, Harry.

\- Você era quase um estranho – se defendeu.

Era verdade. Remus se sentiu mal por isso. Ele deveria ter estado lá para Harry. Como ele pode deixar o filho de James crescer com trouxas horríveis?

**Não queria que Lupin pensasse que era covarde, **

\- Eu jamais pensaria isso de você.

**principalmente porque o professor já parecia pensar que ele não era capaz de enfrentar um bicho-papão.**

\- Você não é obrigado a fazer tudo, Harry, mas você é capaz de tudo – falou Regulus seriamente.

\- Eu não sou... Mas obrigado, Reg – o moreno agradeceu.

Sirius olhou enciumado para a cena, mas feliz em ver que os dois se davam tão bem.

**Alguma coisa dos pensamentos de Harry devia ter transparecido em seu rosto,**

\- Você realmente precisa aprender a mentir melhor – falou Frank preocupado. Isso podia acabar o matando em uma guerra. Guerras eram jogos de informações e mentiras.

** porque Lupin perguntou:**

**— Tem alguma coisa preocupando-o, Harry?**

**— Não — mentiu o garoto. Depois bebeu um pouco de chá observando o _grindylow_ que o ameaçava com o punho.**

\- Nada como uma vista tranquila – ironizou Josh.

**— Tem — disse ele de repente,**

\- Se decida – resmungou Lene.

**pousando a xícara de chá na mesa do professor — O senhor se lembra daquele dia em que lutamos contra o bicho-papão?**

\- Acho que sim. Não é bem uma aula comum.

**— Claro.**

**— Por que o senhor não me deixou enfrentar o bicho? — perguntou Harry abruptamente.**

\- Você é muito direto ás vezes – criticou Ginny.

**Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

\- Não erga as sobrancelhas para o meu filho – falou James em um falso tom irritado, desviando rapidamente da almofada que Remus jogou nele.

**— Eu teria pensado que isto era óbvio, Harry — disse ele parecendo surpreso.**

\- Porque é – falou Snape, mas ficou calado. O maior medo de Harry devia ser Voldemort, o que causava medo em qualquer um, e eles teriam vários alunos traumatizados na sala.

**Harry, que esperara que o professor negasse ter feito uma coisa dessas, **

\- Sempre esperando o melhor – ironizou Lily.

\- Obrigado pela sua elevada opinião de mim, Harry.

\- De nada, Remus

**ficou perplexo.**

**— Por quê? — tornou ele a perguntar.**

**— Bem — falou Lupin, franzindo de leve a testa —, presumi que se o bicho-papão o enfrentasse, ele assumiria a forma de Lord Voldemort.**

Snape sorriu satisfeito. Ele estava certo.

\- Faz sentido – concordou Frank.

Regulus encarou Remus. Não gostava da ideia de Harry não poder participar da aula como todos os outros puderam, mas podia entender a lógica. Adolescentes realmente surtariam se vissem Voldemort.

**Harry arregalou os olhos. Não somente esta era a última resposta que poderia esperar,**

\- Mas também é muito melhor do que a que você pensava – comentou Alex.

** como também Lupin dissera o nome de Voldemort. **

\- Sou um herói – ironizou ele e riu.

Dorcas sorriu. Era tão difícil vê-lo tão relaxado assim.

**A única pessoa que Harry já ouvira dizer esse nome em voz alta (além dele próprio) fora o Prof. Dumbledore.**

\- Nossa, você acabou de me comparar a Dumbledore – falou Remus impressionado.

\- Eu sabia que você ia ser alguém na vida um dia, Remus – brincou Sirius.

**— Pelo visto eu me enganei — desculpou-se o professor, ainda franzindo a testa. **

\- Eu estava confuso e para ser sincero ainda estou.

\- Voldemort não era o meu maior medo – falou Harry.

Os que não sabiam disso o olharam confusos, mas Harry se recusou a falar mais.

**— Mas eu não achei uma boa ideia Lord Voldemort se materializar na sala dos professores. Imaginei que os alunos entrariam em pânico.**

\- Compreensível.

**— Logo no começo, eu realmente pensei em Voldemort — disse Harry honestamente. — Mas depois, eu... Eu me lembrei daqueles dementadores.**

\- Mistério resolvido.

Sirius olhou para o chão. Não queria lembrar dos dementadores. Não queria lembrar da prisão. Não queria lembrar do futuro.

**— Entendo — falou o professor, pensativo. — Bem, bem... Estou impressionado. **

\- E isso é algo – falou James.

Harry sorriu.

**— Ele sorriu brevemente ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto do garoto. — Isto sugere que o que você mais teme é o medo. Muito sensato, Harry.**

\- Eu sou uma pessoa sensata.

\- Nem sempre – Ginny o encarou.

\- Eu tento ser – se corrigiu.

**Harry não soube o que dizer ao professor, por isso bebeu mais chá.**

\- Vou me lembrar dessa dica do que fazer quando você sugerir alguma coisa estúpida ou estranha, Harry – falou George.

\- Eu nunca faço isso.

\- Faz sim – falou Fred.

**— Então você andou pensando que eu não acreditava que você tivesse capacidade para enfrentar o bicho-papão?**

\- Ops, foi pego.

** — perguntou Lupin astutamente.**

**— Bem... É. — Harry de repente estava se sentindo muito mais feliz. — Prof. Lupin, o senhor sabe que os dementadores...**

**O garoto foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.**

\- Quem será?

**— Entre — convidou o professor.**

\- Você convida os outros sem nem saber quem é?

\- Eu estou em uma escola, Dorcas.

**A porta se abriu e Snape entrou. **

Olhares para Snape.

**Trazia um cálice ligeiramente fumegante**

\- O que será que tem ai dentro?

**e parou, apertando os olhos negros, ao ver Harry.**

\- Confusão em vista.

**— Ah, Severus — exclamou Lupin sorridente. — Muito obrigado. Podia deixar aí na mesa para mim?**

\- Vocês são amigos agora? – todos de 1977 estavam chocados.

Snape ficou calado.

\- Não vejo problemas nisso. Só mostra que vocês amadureceram - falou Lily.

Snape sorriu agradecido para ela.

\- E eles não são amigos. Só se toleram – acrescentou Hermione.

**Snape pousou o cálice fumegante, os olhos indo de Harry para Lupin.**

**— Eu estava mostrando a Harry o meu _grindylow_**

\- Sabe, para passar o tédio – ironizou Frank.

** — disse Lupin em tom agradável, indicando o tanque de água.**

**— Fascinante — comentou Snape sem sequer olhar para o tanque. — Você devia beber isso logo, Lupin.**

**— É, é, vou beber.**

\- Isso foi estranho - falou Dorcas.

**— Fiz um caldeirão cheio — continuou Snape. — Se precisar de mais...**

**— Provavelmente eu deveria tomar mais um pouco amanhã. Muito obrigado, Severus.**

\- Continua estranho.

**— De nada — disse o colega, mas havia uma expressão em seus olhos que não agradou a Harry. **

_E quando ia agradar,_ pensou Snape.

**O professor se retirou de costas para a porta, sem sorrir, vigilante.**

**Harry olhou, curioso, para o cálice. Lupin sorriu.**

**— O Prof. Snape teve a bondade de preparar esta poção para mim — explicou ele. — Nunca fui um bom preparador de poções e esta aqui é particularmente complexa**

Remus olhou chocado para o livro. Ele tinha acabado de elogiar Snape?

\- É a uma das poucas matérias que Remus não é bom – comentou Sirius.

**— Ele apanhou o cálice e cheirou-o. — É pena que o açúcar estrague o efeito da poção **

\- Você é muito viciado em doces – comentou Alice.

**— acrescentou, tomando um golinho e estremecendo.**

**— Por quê...? — começou Harry.**

**Lupin olhou para ele e respondeu à pergunta incompleta.**

**— Tenho me sentido meio indisposto. Esta poção é a única coisa que me ajuda. **

James e Sirius trocaram olhares.

**Tenho a sorte de estar trabalhando ao lado do Prof. Snape; não há muitos bruxos que saibam prepará-la.**

**O professor tomou mais um golinho e Harry teve um desejo incontrolável de derrubar o cálice de suas mãos.**

\- Que violência – Lily estreitou os olhos.

**— O Prof. Snape é muito interessado nas Artes das Trevas — disse o garoto sem pensar.**

James, Dorcas, Lene e Sirius riram.

**— É mesmo? — admirou-se Lupin, parecendo apenas levemente interessado, enquanto tomava mais um gole.**

\- Você deve confiar nele – Lily sorriu.

**— Tem gente que supõe que ele faria qualquer coisa para ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

Snape fez uma careta. Realmente odiava esses livros.

**Lupin esvaziou o cálice e fez uma careta.**

**— Horrível — disse. — Bem, Harry é melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Vejo você mais tarde na festa.**

**— Certo — concordou Harry, deixando na mesa sua xícara vazia. O cálice vazio continuava a fumegar.**

\- Estranho.

**— Segura aí — exclamou Ron. — Compramos o máximo que podíamos carregar.**

**Uma chuva de doces intensamente coloridos caiu no colo de Harry.**

\- Nada como melhores amigos – sorriu o moreno.

**Anoitecia e Ron e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar à sala comunal, **

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha, levando um tapa de Lene, que sabia o que ele estava pensando.

**as faces rosadas do vento frio e a expressão de que tinham se divertido como nunca.**

\- Não exagere – falou Hermione.

**— Obrigado — disse Harry, pegando um pacote de minúsculos Diabinhos de Pimenta. — Como é que é Hogsmeade? Aonde é que vocês foram?**

\- Você quer mesmo saber? Se fosse eu, não ia querer– Josh fez uma careta.

**Pelo que diziam... A todos os lugares.**

\- Não é grande – Ron deu de ombros.

**Dervixes e Bangues, a loja de equipamento de bruxaria, Zonko"s – Logros e Brincadeiras, **

Fred e George sorriram.

**no Três Vassouras para tomar canecas espumantes de cerveja quente amanteigada, e outros tantos lugares.**

**— O Correio, Harry! Umas duzentas corujas, todas pousadas em prateleiras, todas com código de cores dependendo da urgência com que você quer que a carta chegue!**

\- Não ia mandar nenhuma carta mesmo – Harry deu de ombros.

**— A Dedosdemel tem um novo tipo de bombom estavam distribuindo amostras grátis, olha aí um pedacinho, olha...**

\- Bom dia para isso – aprovou James.

**— Achamos que vimos um ogro, juro, tem gente de todo o tipo no Três Vassouras...**

**— Gostaria que a gente pudesse ter trazido cerveja amanteigada para você, esquenta para valer...**

\- Mas já estaria fria – Lily falou triste. Seu filho nem isso ia poder ter?

**— Que foi que você ficou fazendo? — perguntou Hermione, com ar preocupado. — Terminou algum dever?**

\- Claro, porque ele é o estudante número um.

**— Não — respondeu Harry. — Lupin preparou uma xícara de chá para mim na sala dele. Então Snape entrou...**

**E Harry contou aos amigos tudo sobre o cálice. Ron ficou boquiaberto.**

**— E Lupin bebeu? Ele é maluco?**

\- Obrigado – ironizou Snape.

\- Desculpe – pediu Ron sob o olhar de Lily.

**Hermione consultou o relógio de pulso.**

**— É melhor descermos, sabe, a festa vai começar dentro de cinco minutos...**

\- Chegar pontualmente – Sirius revirou os olhos.

**Os três atravessaram depressa o buraco do retrato e se misturaram à aglomeração de alunos, ainda discutindo Snape.**

\- Vocês me amam – resmungou ele.

**— Mas se ele... Sabe... — Hermione baixou a voz, olhando, nervosa, para os lados — se ele estivesse tentando... Envenenar Lupin... Não teria feito isso na frente de Harry.**

\- Obrigado, eu acho – falou Snape.

**— É, talvez — disse Harry quando chegavam ao saguão de entrada e o atravessavam para entrar no Salão Principal.**

**Este fora decorado com centenas de abóboras iluminadas por dentro com velas, uma nuvem de morcegos, muitas serpentinas laranja-vivo que esvoaçavam lentamente pelo teto tempestuoso como parecendo luzidias cobras de água.**

Todos olharam sonhadores. Nenhum deles podia negar o quanto Hogwarts ficava ainda mais bonita em um data especial.

**A comida estava deliciosa; até Hermione e Ron, que já vinham empanturrados de doces da Dedosdemel, arranjaram lugar para repetir.**

\- De Ron eu já sabia. Hermione que foi uma surpresa repetir – falou Harry.

**Harry olhava constantemente para a mesa dos professores. **

\- Harry é assustador ás vezes – falou Neville.

**O Prof. Lupin parecia alegre e o mais saudável possível; **

Todos, especialmente James e Sirius, sorriram.

**conversava animadamente com o miúdo Flitwick, professor de Feitiços. O olhar de Harry percorreu a mesa até o lugar que Snape ocupava. Seria sua imaginação ou os olhos de Snape cintilavam na direção de Lupin com mais frequência do que seria natural?**

\- Para você notar isso você deve estar observando numa frequência não natural – comentou Frank. Harry podia ser meio obcecado ás vezes.

**A festa terminou com um espetáculo apresentado pelos fantasmas de Hogwarts.**

\- Eu acho que eles treinam para isso o ano todo – comentou Lissy.

\- Não é como se eles tivessem muito o que fazer – Sirius deu de ombros.

**Eles saltavam de repente das paredes e dos tampos das mesas e voavam em formação; Nearly Headless Nick, o fantasma da Grifinória, fez grande sucesso com uma encenação de sua própria decapitação incompleta.**

\- Essa ele faz desde a nossa época – Lene revirou os olhos.

**Foi uma noite tão agradável que o bom humor de Harry sequer foi afetado quando Malfoy **

\- Não vem coisa boa – Sirius falou.

\- Jura, Sherlock?

\- Cala a boca, Lily.

**gritou no meio dos colegas, quando deixavam o salão:**

**— Os dementadores mandaram lembranças, Potter!**

\- Malfoy não pede uma oportunidade de te irritar – Ginny revirou os olhos.

**Harry, Ron e Hermione acompanharam os colegas da Grifinória pelo caminho habitual para a sua Torre, mas quando chegaram ao corredor que terminava no retrato dFat Lady, encontraram-no engarrafado pelos alunos.**

\- Trânsito?

**— Por que ninguém está entrando? **

\- Porque todos decidiram curtir a vida e conversar juntos – falou Fred sarcástico.

**— perguntou Ron, curioso.**

**Harry espiou por cima das cabeças à sua frente.**

**Aparentemente o retrato estava fechado.**

\- Arromba.

**— Me deixem passar — ouviu-se a voz de Percy, que passou cheio de importância e eficiência pelo ajuntamento. **

Os Weasleys fizeram caras impacientes. Eles eram obrigados a conviver com aquela coisa.

**— Qual é o motivo da retenção aqui? Não é possível que todos tenham esquecido a senha, com licença, sou o monitor-chefe...**

\- Ninguém liga – resmungou Dorcas.

\- Doeu – reclamou James.

\- Não entendo como você é monitor – falou ela.

James deu de ombros.

\- Dumbledore estava bêbado quando escolheu – disse sorrindo marotamente.

**E então foi baixando um silêncio sobre os alunos a começar pelos que estavam na frente, **

\- Por que isso agora?

**dando a impressão de que uma friagem se espalhava pelo corredor.**

**Eles ouviram Percy dizer, numa voz repentinamente alta e esganiçada:**

**— Alguém vai chamar o Prof. Dumbledore. Depressa.**

\- Agora sim fez algo útil.

**As cabeças dos alunos se viraram; os que estavam atrás se esticaram nas pontas dos pés.**

**— Que é que está acontecendo? — perguntou Ginny, que acabara de chegar.**

\- Cheguei atrasada, mas cheguei, porque sou importante demais para não estar ai – brincou.

**Instantes depois, o Prof. Dumbledore chegou deslizando, imponente, em direção ao retrato; os alunos da Grifínória se comprimiram para deixá-lo passar, **

\- Dumbledore tem moral.

**e Harry, Ron e Hermione se aproximaram para ver qual era o problema.**

\- Sempre vocês três... – Fred fingiu desaprovar isso, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não é culpa nossa - falou Hermione - Pelo menos não minha.

\- Você gostar de perigo tanto quanto nós – retrucou Harry.

A garota sorriu, divertida, mas não falou nada.

**— Essa, não... — a garota agarrou o braço de Harry.**

\- Eu não senti meu braço por uma semana – brincou Harry, olhando para a cara irritada que Ron fez.

**Fat Lady desaparecera do retrato,**

\- Oi?

\- Ela saiu?

\- Como assim?

\- Calma, vocês já vão descobrir – disse Harry lançando um olhar triste para Sirius, que já entendeu que isso tinha alguma coisa haver com ele.

**que fora cortado com tanta violência que as tiras de tela se amontoavam no chão;**

\- Isso é... horrível – falou Dorcas.

Snape quase falou que ninguém tinha se machucado, mas resolveu ficar calado.

**grandes pedaços do retrato haviam sido completamente arrancados.**

\- Acho que alguém estava irritado – comentou James.

**Dumbledore deu uma olhada rápida no retrato destruído, virou-se, o olhar sombrio, e viu os professores McGonagall, Lupin e Snape que vinham apressados ao seu encontro.**

\- Ainda não me acostumei com o fato de ser professor.

\- Você vai. Um dia.

**— Precisamos encontrá-la — disse Dumbledore. — Profª. McGonagall, por favor localize o Sr. Filch imediatamente e diga-lhe que procure Fat Lady em todos os quadros do castelo.**

\- Ele merece uma tarefa assim – Lily falou com um olhar vingativo. Odiava Filch.

\- Ninguém aqui discorda – falou Alex.

**— Vai precisar de sorte! — disse uma voz gargalhante.**

**Era Peeves, o _poltergeist_, sobrevoando professores e alunos, encantado, como sempre, à vista de desastres e preocupações.**

\- Não sei como permitem que ele fique em Hogwarts – resmungou Josh.

**— Que é que você quer dizer com isso, Peeves? — perguntou Dumbledore calmamente e o sorriso do _poltergeist_ empalideceu um pouco.**

\- Até Peeves tem medo de Dumbledore? – Lissy perguntou impressionada.

**Ele não se atrevia a atormentar o diretor.**

\- Ele não é burro então.

**Em vez disso, adotou uma voz untuosa que não era nada melhor do que a sua gargalhada escandalosa.**

**— Vergonha, Sr. Diretor. Não quer ser vista. Está horrorosa. Eu a vi correndo por uma paisagem no quarto andar, Sr. Diretor, se escondendo entre as árvores. **

\- Uma cena muito digna – ironizou Snape.

**Chorando de cortar o coração — informou ele, satisfeito. — Coitada — acrescentou em tom pouco convincente.**

\- Não acredito em nada que Peeves diz – resmungou Ginny.

**— Ela disse quem foi que fez isso? — perguntou Dumbledore em voz baixa.**

**— Ah, disse, Sr. Diretor — respondeu Peeves com ar de quem carrega uma grande bomba nos braços.**

\- Fofoqueiro idiota.

**— Ele ficou furioso porque ela não quis deixá-lo entrar, entende.**

\- Entendo que você é incapaz de citar um nome.

** — Peeves deu uma cambalhota no ar e sorriu para Dumbledore entre as próprias pernas.**

\- Wow, frase estranha – Sirius falou entre gargalhadas. Os outros meninos riram também.

**— Tem um gênio danado, esse tal de Sirius Black.**

Silêncio tenso.

_Eu realmente tenho um gênio ruim,_ pensou Sirius duramente. Não acreditava que ele tivesse feito isso. Não era ele. Não podia ser ele.

\- Sirius... – falou Harry.

\- Tudo bem – interrompeu ele.

\- Não, Sirius. Você tinha uma boa razão.

\- Uma boa razão para invadir Hogwarts e acabar com um retrato porque ele estava fazendo a função dele? – perguntou Sirius pesadamente.

Era uma daquelas raras vezes que ele não conseguia controlar a imagem dele e dava para todos perceberem a loucura no olhar dele. Loucura de um traidor dentro de uma família louca.

\- Sim. Uma excelente. Ao não ser que você ache que minha vida não é importante – retrucou Harry.

Sirius já estava pronto para retrucar, mas isso o deixou sem resposta.

\- Sua vida...?

\- Não vou contar mais nada – falou Harry, irritado – Vamos ler isso logo.

Hermione, querendo evitar discussões, pegou o livro rapidamente e voltou a ler.


	9. A Amarga Derrota

Nota Bia: Demorou, mas valeu a pena! Esse capítulo também foi escrito por Gi, que escreveu uma boa parte de LHP1 e alguns de LHP2, lembram? Pois é. Espero que gostem dessa ótima surpresa.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - A amarga derrota**

**O Prof. Dumbledore mandou todos os alunos da Grifinória voltarem ao Salão Principal, onde foram se reunir a eles, dez minutos depois, os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina, todos parecendo extremamente atordoados.**

\- Claro, todos são humanos – falou Alice.

\- Sempre os grifinórios primeiro – resmungou Snape.

\- O perigo estava mais perto deles dessa vez – falou Regulus, mandando um olhar de aviso pro outro. Eles estavam no meio de grifinórios.

**— Os professores e eu precisamos fazer uma busca meticulosa no castelo **

\- No castelo inteiro? – Frank perguntou incrédulo.

\- Pode levar um tempo – comentou Lissy.

**— disse o diretor aos alunos quando os professores McGonagall e Flitwick fecharam as portas do salão que davam para o saguão. — Receio que, para sua própria segurança, vocês terão que passar a noite aqui. **

\- Falar em segurança e pensar em grifinórios e sonserinos dormindo no mesmo lugar não é algo que eu pensei em ver um dia – comentou Lene.

**Quero que os monitores montem guarda nas saídas para o saguão e vou encarregar o monitor e a monitora chefes de cuidarem disso. **

\- E agora o ego de Percy deve ter passando do limite – resmungou George.

**Eles devem me informar imediatamente qualquer perturbação que haja **

\- Ou seja, um bando de dedos duros – brincou Ginny. Os monitores dali se ofenderam.

**— acrescentou Dumbledore dirigindo-se a Percy,**

\- Não piore – gemeu Fred.

** que assumiu um ar de enorme orgulho e importância.**

Ron revirou os olhos.

** — Mande um dos fantasmas me avisar.**

\- Novo tipo de mensageiro – comentou Frank.

**O Prof. Dumbledore parou, quando ia deixando o salão, e disse:**

**— Ah, sim, vocês vão precisar...**

**Com um gesto displicente da varinha, as longas mesas se deslocaram para junto das paredes e,**

\- Isso é algo fora do comum – comentou Alex.

** com um outro toque, o chão ficou coberto por centenas de fofos sacos de dormir de cor roxa.**

\- Tão divertido. Todos dormindo juntos – ironizou Harry.

**— Durmam bem**

Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha. Tecnicamente, tinha um assassino a solta no mesmo local que os adolescente e queriam que eles dormissem? Bem sensato. Só que não.

**— disse o Prof. Dumbledore, fechando a porta ao passar.**

**O salão imediatamente começou a zumbir com as vozes excitadas dos alunos; **

\- Nada quanto fofocar quanto teoricamente tem um assassino a solta – falou Lene e acrescentou para Sirius – Só tecnicamente. Eu sei que você não é capaz dessas coisas.

Sirius sorriu, antes de a puxar um abraço apertado.

**os da Grifinória contavam ao resto da escola o que acabara de acontecer.**

\- Até a Sonserina – contou Harry para Regulus.

\- Claro. Vocês não iam conseguir esconder nada assim mesmo – Regulus deu um sorriso provocativo de brincadeira.

\- Claro que conseguiríamos... – resmungou Ron.

\- Ele está brincando – Harry interrompeu antes que começasse uma discussão – E realmente não conseguiríamos – admitiu – Alguém ia acabar falando uma hora.

Regulus sorriu vitorioso.

**— Todos dentro dos sacos de dormir! — gritou Percy. — Andem logo e chega de conversa! **

\- Mas foi menos de um minuto – protestou Dorcas.

**As luzes vão ser apagadas dentro de dez minutos!**

\- Porque ninguém tem uma varinha para fazer Lumus – murmurou Lily sarcástica.

**— Vamos, gente — disse Ron a Harry e Hermione; e eles apanharam três sacos de dormir e os arrastaram para um canto.**

\- Vocês sempre se excluem – Ginny acusou.

\- Desculpe amor.

\- Nada de desculpas, Harry Potter – falou irritada.

\- Nós vamos melhorar. Juro – Harry prometeu.

Ginny não cedeu e continuou o encarando irritada. E teria continuado se Harry não a tivesse puxado para um beijo fazendo a esquecer da discussão boba.

**— Vocês acham que Black ainda está no castelo? **

\- Acho que não entraria ai só para rasgar um quadro – zombou Sirius.

\- Ei. Pare de se culpar – resmungou Harry. Quase dizia que tinha sido para o salvar, mas isso traria muitas perguntas de Lily que levariam a questão de Peter e que James não acreditaria nele.

**— cochichou Hermione, ansiosa.**

**— É óbvio que Dumbledore acha que ele ainda pode estar — respondeu Ron.**

\- Mesmo se não achasse, ele teria que tomar providências – afirmou Alice.

**— É uma sorte ele ter escolhido esta noite, **

\- Não foi sorte – falou Ron.

**sabem — comentou Hermione quando entravam, completamente vestidos, nos sacos de dormir e apoiavam o corpo nos cotovelos para conversar. — A única noite em que não estávamos na Torre...**

Sirius revirou os olhos. Ele não machucaria ninguém.

**— Calculo que ele tenha perdido a noção do tempo, já que está fugindo — disse Ron.**

\- Era uma boa hipótese, Ron – comentou Harry – Embora não tivesse certa.

\- Então por que naquela noite?

\- Porque era o Dia das Bruxas.

** — Não percebeu que era Dia das Bruxas. **

\- Eu teria que ser cego para não perceber – falou Sirius, irritado. Burro ele não era.

**Do contrário teria invadido o salão.**

**Hermione estremeceu.**

**A toda volta, os colegas se faziam a mesma pergunta: _Como foi que ele entrou?_**

\- Essa é uma boa pergunta. A segurança de Hogwarts não é mais a mesma – falou Snape.

\- Acho que percebemos isso desde o primeiro livro – falou James. Ele estava de péssimo humor por ser obrigado a ouvir essas coisas sobre o melhor amigo dele.

**— Vai ver ele sabe "aparatar" — sugeriu uma aluna da Corvinal, próxima. — Aparece de repente, sabe, sem ninguém ver de onde.**

Frank revirou os olhos com a burrice dessa menina (como ela entrou na Corvinal de qualquer jeito?). É claro que Hogwarts teria segurança contra o meio de transporte mais comum do mundo mágico.

**— Provavelmente se disfarçou - disse um quintanista da Lufa-Lufa.**

Snape revirou os olhos. Só um lufano pra dizer isso.

**— Vai ver ele voou — sugeriu Dean Thomas.**

\- É um com uma teoria pior que outra – bufou Josh.

**— Francamente, será que eu fui a única pessoa que se deu ao trabalho de ler _Hogwarts, uma história_? **

\- Provavelmente.

\- Eu li também – sorriu Lily e as duas começaram a conversar animadamente sobre isso.

**— perguntou Hermione, zangada, a Ron e Harry.**

**— Provavelmente — disse Ron. — Por quê?**

\- Eu nem devia responder.

**— Porque o castelo não está protegido só por paredes, sabem. Recebeu todo o tipo de feitiço, para impedir as pessoas de entrarem escondidas. **

\- Hogwarts é um lugar difícil de invadir – concordou Neville.

**Ninguém pode simplesmente aparatar aqui. E eu gostaria de ver qual é o disfarce que é capaz de enganar os dementadores. **

O clima ficou sombrio com a lembrança desses seres horríveis.

**Eles estão guardando todas as entradas da propriedade. **

\- E eles realmente não precisam de uma desculpa para atacar – comentou Ron.

**Teriam visto se Black entrasse voando. E Filch conhece todas as passagens secretas **

\- Isso é mentira – afirmou Ron.

**e os funcionários terão coberto todas...**

**— As luzes vão ser apagadas agora! — anunciou Percy. — Quero todo mundo dentro dos sacos de dormir, de boca calada!**

\- Que pena que nem sempre podemos ter tudo que queremos.

**Todas as velas se apagaram ao mesmo tempo. **

\- Que bruxaria. Literalmente.

**A única luz agora vinha dos fantasmas prateados, **

\- Ou seja, quase nada.

**que flutuavam no ar em sérias conversas com os monitores, **

\- Provavelmente a única vez que alguns ficaram sérios.

**e do teto encantado, que reproduzia o céu estrelado lá fora. **

Hermione suspirou. O céu de Hogwarts era muito lindo.

**Com isso e mais os sussurros que continuavam a encher o salão, Harry se sentia como se estivesse dormindo ao ar livre, tocado por um vento suave.**

Lily sorriu. Isso não era tão ruim. Principalmente porque sabia que Harry não estava em perigo.

**De hora em hora, um professor aparecia no salão para verificar se estava tudo calmo. **

\- Supreendentemente estava.

\- Vocês não são animais.

\- Mas um bando de adolescente sim.

\- Justo.

**Por volta das três horas da manhã, quando muitos alunos tinham finalmente adormecido, o Prof. Dumbledore entrou no salão.**

\- Onde ele estava antes?

\- Quem sabe?

** Harry observou-o procurar por Percy, que estivera fazendo a ronda entre os sacos de dormir, ralhando com as pessoas que continuavam a conversar.**

George revirou os olhos.

**O monitor-chefe estava a uma pequena distância de Harry, Ron e Hermione, que depressa fingiram estar dormindo ao ouvirem os passos de Dumbledore se aproximarem.**

\- Dumbledore não vai cair nessa – Remus revirou os olhos.

\- Ele caiu.

Todos os encararam sem acreditar. Como assim o bruxo mais poderoso do século não pode dizer quando três adolescentes estão fingindo dormir?

**— Algum sinal dele, professor? — perguntou Percy num cochicho.**

**— Não. **

Lene sorriu aliviada. Sabia que Sirius era inocente. Mas os outros não.

**Está tudo bem aqui?**

**— Tudo sob controle, diretor.**

**— Ótimo. Não tem sentido transferir os alunos agora. **

\- Só ia causar confusão – Lissy concordou. Até porque alguns alunos já estavam dormindo.

**Arranjei um guardião temporário para o buraco do retrato na Grifinória. Você poderá levá-los de volta amanhã.**

\- Não que tenha mudado muita coisa de manhã – resmungou Harry.

**— E a Mulher Gorda, diretor?**

**— Escondida em um mapa de Argyllshire no segundo andar. Aparentemente se recusou a deixar Black entrar sem a senha, então o bandido a atacou. **

Sirius olhou para o chão.

\- Você não faria isso – Lene o tranquilizou.

Mas a verdade é que Sirius sabia que podia fazer. Dependo do motivo. Mas a questão é por que ele estava tão desesperado para entrar?

**Ela ainda está muito perturbada, mas assim que se acalmar, vou mandar Filch restaurá-la.**

\- É mais provável Flich quebrar alguma coisa do que restaurar – comentou Neville.

**Harry ouviu a porta do salão se abrir mais uma vez, rangendo, e novos passos.**

**— Diretor? — Era Snape. **

Snape ficou tenso. Lá vinha insultos a ele.

**Harry ficou muito quieto, prestando a maior atenção. — Todo o terceiro andar foi revistado. Ele não está lá. E Filch verificou as masmorras; não há ninguém, tampouco.**

**— E a torre da Astronomia? A sala da Profª. Trelawney? O corujal?**

**— Tudo revistado...**

\- Não acredito que _tudo_ tenha sito revistado – comentou Lily.

**— Muito bem, Severus. Eu não esperava realmente que Black se demorasse.**

Sirius não podia deixar de achar estranho ouvir Dumbledore falando sobre ele. Não que isso tenha sido o mais estranho da situação.

**— O senhor tem alguma teoria sobre o modo com que ele entrou, professor?**

\- Duvido que não tenha alguma – resmungou James.

** — perguntou Snape.**

**Harry levantou a cabeça um pouquinho para destampar a outra orelha.**

\- E mesmo assim ninguém percebeu – falou Neville. Incrédulo. Nenhum professor pensou que teria alguém acordado ainda?

**— Muitas, Severus, cada uma mais improvável do que a outra.**

\- Bem, é uma situação improvável.

**Harry abriu os olhos minimamente e espiou para o lado onde os três se encontravam; **

\- Nada de se arriscar – ironizou Lene.

**Dumbledore estava de costas para ele, mas dava para ver o rosto de Percy inteiramente absorto e o perfil de Snape, que parecia zangado.**

\- Você queria que eu estivesse feliz?

\- Ei, eu não escrevi o livro.

**— O senhor se lembra da conversa que tivemos, diretor, antes... Ah... Do começo do ano letivo? — perguntou Snape, que mal abria os lábios para falar, como se quisesse impedir Percy de ouvir.**

\- Mas se até Harry ouviu duvido que tenha conseguido – comentou Sirius.

**— Lembro, Severus — disse Dumbledore, e sua voz tinha um tom de aviso.**

\- Assunto perigoso, pelo visto – Alex comentou.

**— Parece... Quase impossível... Que Black possa ter entrado na escola sem ajuda de alguém aqui dentro. **

\- Você suspeita de mim – comentou Remus.

\- Bem, é lógico – defendeu Regulus.

\- Não o estou culpando. Só comentando.

**Expressei minhas preocupações quando o senhor nomeou...**

\- Tenho certeza que fez isso – resmungou James e recebeu um olahr de aviso de Lily.

**— Não acredito que uma única pessoa no castelo tenha ajudado Black a entrar — disse Dumbledore, e seu tom deixou tão claro que o assunto estava encerrado que Snape se calou.**

\- Eu sei respeitar autoridades – resmungou Snape – Eu não sou burro.

** — Preciso descer para falar com os dementadores — disse Dumbledore. — Prometi que avisaria quando a nossa busca estivesse terminada.**

Regulus conteve o nojo que sentia. Não era natural fazer acordos com coisas assim.

**— Eles não quiseram ajudar, diretor? — perguntou Percy.**

**— Ah, claro — disse Dumbledore com frieza. — Mas receio que nenhum dementador irá cruzar a soleira deste castelo enquanto eu for diretor.**

Lily suspirou aliviada. Uma coisa a menos para se preocupar.

**Percy pareceu ligeiramente desconcertado. **

\- Ainda bem que Percy não é o diretor – falou Dorcas e recebeu olhares ameaçadores dos Weasleys e completou – Nada pessoal. Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas se fosse diretor...

**Dumbledore saiu do salão rápida e silenciosamente. Snape continuou parado um instante observando o diretor com uma expressão de profundo rancor no rosto; em seguida também saiu.**

**Harry olhou de esguelha para Ron e Hermione. Os dois também tinham os olhos abertos nos quais se refletia o teto estrelado.**

\- E nem Percy nem Dumbledore nem Snape tinham notado vocês – Josh estava incrédulo.

\- Eles estavam concentrados.

**— De que é que eles estavam falando? **

\- De mim – falou Remus.

\- E de mim – completou Sirius, com um sorriso frio.

**— perguntou Ron, apenas com o movimento dos lábios.**

**Nos dias que se seguiram não se falou de mais nada na escola senão de Sirius Black.**

\- Bando de fofoqueiro sem nada pra fazer – rosnou Lene, ameaçadora.

** As teorias sobre o modo com que Black entrara no castelo se tornaram mais e mais delirantes;**

\- Pelo menos dessa vez não era sobre você – falou Sirius. Era horrível que tivessem falando sobre ele, a única coisa boa era que não era sobre Harry.

\- Preferia que tivesse falando sobre mim – falou Harry, sorrindo para o padrinho – Desculpa... Por antes – falou arrependido.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

\- Não foi nada demais. Você estava tentando me ajudar – admitiu.

**Ana Abbott, da Lufa-Lufa, passou a maior parte da aula conjunta de Herbologia, contando para quem quisesse ouvir que Black era capaz de se transformar em um arbusto florido.**

Silêncio confuso na sala.

\- Como assim...?

Sirius olhou chocado para o livro.

\- Eu nunca fui tão insultado na minha vida.

Isso causou risadas incontroláveis de Remus e James que finalmente saíram do choque da frase.

\- Você seria um arbusto lindo – provocou Lily.

\- Se saia – resmungou Sirius.

Lene riu da cara emburrada de Sirius. Parecia que ele era uma criancinha pequena que perdeu um brinquedo.

_\- Sempre suspeitei que você era meio viado, Almofadinhas – falou James._

_\- Desculpa, Pontas, mas qual sua forma animaga, mesmo? – Sirius retrucou._

_(Frases de Gi, a linda que todo mundo ama. Oi, mana)_

\- É um cervo!

\- É um viado.

\- Cervo!

\- Viado!

\- Desculpa interromper, mas queremos avisar que vamos lembrar-nos de te mandar um arbusto de natal, Sirius – comentou Fred, sorrindo.

\- Mas cuidado para não querer ficar com ele só porque são da mesma espécie – falou George falsamente sério.

Sirius mandou um olhar feroz na direção dos dois.

**A tela rasgada da Mulher Gorda fora retirada da parede e substituída pela pintura de Sir Cadogan e seu gordo pônei cinzento. Ninguém ficou muito feliz com a troca. **

\- E não é porque alguém amava a Mulher Gorda – falou Hermione.

**O cavaleiro passava metade do tempo desafiando os garotos a duelar **

\- Hogwarts é um lugar muito violento – brincou Dorcas.

**e no tempo restante inventava senhas ridiculamente complicadas, que ele trocava no mínimo duas vezes por dia.**

\- Foi ótimo – ironizou Neville, que já tinha problemas em decorar as senhas antes.

**— Ele é completamente doido — protestou Seamus Finnigan, aborrecido, com Percy. — Será que não podiam nos dar outro?**

\- Não seria nenhum sacrifício – falou Lene.

**— Nenhum dos outros quadros quis o lugar **

Lissy revirou os olhos. Quanta coragem.

**— disse Percy. — Se assustaram com o que aconteceu com a Mulher Gorda. Sir Cadogan foi o único que teve coragem suficiente para se voluntariar.**

\- Ou loucura o suficiente – falou Regulus.

**O cavaleiro, porém, era a menor das preocupações de Harry.**

\- Então por que ouvimos mais de um parágrafo inteiro sobre ele?

**Ele agora estava sendo vigiado de perto. **

James ficou irritado, enquanto Lily ficou aliviada. Ela ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que seu filho tinha um grande talento para entrar em problemas.

**Os professores procuravam desculpas para acompanhá-lo quando ele andava pelos corredores, **

\- Isso é estranho – falou Dorcas.

\- Até eu? – perguntou Remus para Harry.

\- Sim, você era um dos primeiros – falou Harry. Lupin realmente se preocupava muito com ele.

**e Percy Weasley (agindo, suspeitava Harry, por ordem da mãe) seguia-o a toda parte como um cão de guarda extremamente pomposo.**

\- Bem, é a cara de mamãe mandar ele fazer isso – comentou Ron – mas não sei porque não eu.

\- Porque ela sabe que você vive se metendo em confusão também – explicou Ginny.

\- E nós? – perguntaram os gêmeos.

\- Vocês são a confusão.

\- Obrigado – sorriram os gêmeos.

**Para completar, a Profª. Minerva chamou Harry à sua sala, com uma expressão tão sombria no rosto que o garoto achou que alguém devia ter morrido.**

\- Não, essa é só a cara normal dela – brincou Sirius.

**— Não adianta lhe esconder isso por mais tempo, Potter — começou ela em tom muito sério. — Sei que vai ser um choque para você, mas Sirius Black...**

**— Eu sei, está querendo me pegar — disse Harry cansado. **

\- Nada como estar cansado de ser perseguido. Não aterrorizado. Cansado – falou Alex incrédulo – Faz parte do dia a dia.

\- Quando se é Harry Potter sim – retrucou o moreno.

\- Então você devia tentar se outra pessoa – ameaçou Lily.

\- Eu estou vivo, não estou? – Harry deu um sorriso triste para ela.

\- Não quero você simplesmente vivo, eu quero você bem – contradisse a ruiva.

Harry ficou calado. Ele não sabia o que era estar bem.

**— Ouvi o pai de Ron contar à Sra. Weasley. O Sr. Weasley trabalha para o Ministério da Magia.**

**A professora pareceu muito espantada.**

\- Isso é algo novo.

**Encarou Harry por um instante e em seguida falou.**

**— Entendo! Bem, neste caso, Potter, você vai compreender por que não acho uma boa ideia você treinar Quadribol à noite.**

\- NÃO – choramingou James. Seu filho precisava treinar.

** Lá fora no campo só com os outros jogadores, é muito exposto, Potter...**

\- Ela não confia na gente para te proteger – Fred fez uma cara magoada.

**— O nosso primeiro jogo é agora no sábado! **

\- No sábado? Você realmente precisa jogar! – falou Sirius, ansioso.

**— exclamou Harry, indignado. — Preciso treinar, professora!**

\- Ele precisa treinar – concordou James.

**Minerva mirou-o com muita atenção. Harry conhecia o grande interesse da professora pelas perspectivas da equipe da Grifinória;**

\- Uma coisa ao seu favor – James suspirou aliviado.

**afinal fora ela que o recomendara como apanhador, para início de conversa.**

\- Fora a torcida louca que ela faz – comentou Hermione, desapontada. Ela esperava mais da professora.

** Por isso aguardou, prendendo a respiração.**

**— Hum... — a Profª. Minerva se levantou e contemplou pela janela o campo de Quadribol, quase invisível na chuva. — Bem, Deus sabe que eu gostaria de nos ver ganhando finalmente a Taça... Mas mesmo assim, Potter... **

\- Não... – falou James.

**Eu ficaria mais satisfeita se um professor estivesse presente. **

James suspirou aliviado. Tudo bem. Seu filho treinaria.

Harry riu da expressão de James. Quadribol era realmente tudo para o seu pai.

**Vou pedir à Madame Hooch para supervisionar os seus treinos.**

**O tempo foi piorando dia a dia, à medida que a primeira partida de Quadribol se aproximava. **

\- Só para o jogo não ser fácil.

**Sem desanimar, a equipe da Grifinória treinava com mais vigor que nunca sob o olhar vigilante de Madame Hooch.**

\- Eu não sei como ela não reclamou. Vocês estavam quase se matando – falou Hermione.

\- Que nada. Só estávamos focados.

Hermione fez uma careta. Não era isso que ela lembrava.

** Então, no último treino antes do jogo de sábado, Oliver Wood deu ao time uma notícia indesejável.**

**— Não vamos jogar com Sonserina! **

\- Isso não seria bom? – Lily se encolheu dos olhares que recebeu.

\- Não. Queríamos jogar contra eles e já tínhamos armado todo o jogo com o estilo da Sonserina – explicou Harry – Não da Lufa-Lufa.

**— disse aos companheiros, parecendo muito zangado.**

\- Feliz ele não ia tá...

** — Flint acabou de me procurar. Vamos jogar contra Lufa-Lufa.**

\- Um pouco diferente – ironizou Frank.

**— Por quê? — perguntou o restante do time em coro.**

**— A desculpa de Flint é que o braço do apanhador do time ainda está machucado **

\- Ninguém liga para Malfoy estar machucado – resmungou Ron – Era para jogar assim mesmo.

**— respondeu Oliver, rilhando furiosamente os dentes. — Mas é óbvio por que estão fazendo isto. Não querem jogar com tempo ruim. Acham que vai reduzir as chances deles...**

\- Ou Malfoy pode realmente contar que está machucado – defendeu Regulus – Não que ele tivesse sendo sincero, mas não teria como os outros saberem.

**Tinha ventado forte e chovido pesado o dia inteiro e mesmo enquanto Oliver falava ouvia-se o ronco distante do trovão.**

Lily olhou para Harry. Ela não gostou nada disso.

**— Não há nada errado com o braço do Malfoy! — disse Harry, furioso. **

**\- Isso aí! – se animaram Sirius e James.**

**— É tudo fingimento.**

**— Eu sei disso, **

\- Todos sabem.

**mas não podemos provar — argumentou Oliver amargurado. — E temos treinado todos esses lances na suposição de que íamos jogar com Sonserina, **

Harry olhou para Lily, com cara de "viu?".

**e, em vez disso, será com Lufa-Lufa, que tem um estilo muito diferente. **

\- Muito – falou Snape.

**Agora eles estão com um capitão novo que também é o apanhador, Cedric Diggory...**

Silêncio triste. Todos se lembraram da morte de Diggory, mas não nenhum tão bem quanto Harry, que ficou branco.

\- Alguém morreu? – Lily perguntou hesitante.

Ninguém respondeu.

**Angelina, Alicia e Katie tiveram um repentino acesso de risadinhas.**

**— Quê? — exclamou Oliver, fechando a cara para esse comportamento alegre.**

\- Oliver não gosta pensa mentos felizes quando ele está irritado. Principalmente por causa de Quadribol.

**— É aquele alto e bonito, não é? — perguntou Angelina.**

**— Forte e caladão — concluiu Katie, e as três recomeçaram a rir.**

**— Ele só é caladão porque é burro demais para juntar duas palavras **

\- Sinto ciúme.

**— comentou Fred, impaciente.**

\- Humm... Fred tem uma queda por Angelina ou Katia – provocou Sirius.

\- Não tenho não – negou rapidamente. Rápido demais.

Sirius sorriu vitorioso.

** — Não sei por que você está preocupado, Oliver, Lufa-Lufa é brincadeira de criança. Da última vez que jogamos com eles, Harry capturou o pomo em cinco minutos, não se lembram?**

Harry sorriu orgulhoso enquanto Regulus e James olhavam para ele impressionados.

**— Estávamos jogando em condições completamente diferentes — gritou Oliver, os olhos saltando ligeiramente das órbitas. **

Lene encarou o time curiosa, que estava tranquilo, como se aquilo fosse completamente normal.

**— Diggory armou uma lateral muito forte! E é um excelente apanhador! **

\- Agora virou pessoal – resmungou Harry.

**Eu estava com medo que vocês fizessem essa leitura falsa! Não podemos relaxar! **

\- Relaxar é a última coisa que faremos.

**Temos que manter o nosso foco! Sonserina está tentando nos prejudicar! Precisamos ganhar!**

\- Ele sempre diz isso – falou Fred.

**— Oliver, vê se se acalma! — disse Fred, ligeiramente assustado. — Estamos levando Lufa-Lufa muito a sério. **

\- Foi a frase mais estranha da minha vida – comentou Fred.

\- Isso é bullying – resmungou Alice – Os Lufanos são ótimos e inteligentes! – defendeu a casa dela.

**Sério.**

**Um dia antes da partida, o vento começou a uivar e a chuva a cair com mais força que nunca.**

\- Só para melhorar.

**Estava tão escuro nos corredores e salas de aula que foi preciso acender mais archotes e lanternas. Os jogadores do time da Sonserina estavam de fato com um ar muito presunçoso e Malfoy mais que todos.**

Harry revirou os olhos.

**— Ah, se ao menos meu braço estivesse um pouquinho melhor! — suspirava ele**

\- Totalmente convincente – Lene revirou os olhos.

**enquanto a tempestade lá fora açoitava as janelas.**

Lily olhou preocupada para o livro.

**Harry não tinha lugar na cabeça para se preocupar com coisa alguma exceto o jogo do dia seguinte. **

Hermione fez uma careta. Claro, com um suposto assassino atrás dele o mais importante era o Quadribol.

**Oliver Wood não parava de correr para ele nos intervalos das aulas para lhe passar novas dicas. **

\- Ele já tentou entrar na nossa aula uma vez – falou George, balançando a cabeça.

**A terceira vez que isto aconteceu, Oliver falou tanto tempo que Harry, de repente, percebeu que se atrasara dez minutos para a aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas**

\- Logo a minha aula? – Remus estava desapontado.

\- Desculpa.

**e saiu correndo com Oliver gritando atrás dele.**

**— Diggory muda de direção muito rápido, Harry, quem sabe você tenta cercá-lo...**

**Harry parou derrapando diante da classe de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, abriu a porta e entrou correndo.**

\- Que classe – Sirius revirou os olhos.

**— Me desculpe o atraso, Prof. Lupin, eu...**

**Mas não foi Lupin quem levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo da escrivaninha do professor;**

\- Ahn?

** foi Snape.**

\- Ah, agora entendi – James ironizou.

\- Seja paciente – brigou Dorcas.

**— A aula começou há dez minutos, Potter, por isso acho que vou tirar dez pontos da Grifinória. Sente-se.**

**Mas Harry não se mexeu.**

\- Rebelde.

**— Onde está o Prof. Lupin? — perguntou.**

**— Ele disse que hoje está se sentindo mal demais para dar aula **

Olhares preocupados em direção a Remus, mesmo dos que sabiam da verdade.

**— respondeu Snape com um sorriso enviesado. — Acho que o mandei sentar-se?**

Lily olhou feio para Severus que pediu desculpas.

**Mas Harry continuou onde estava.**

**— Que é que ele está sentindo?**

**Os olhos negros de Snape reluziram.**

**— Nada que ameace a vida dele **

\- Ainda bem. Eu acho – falou Dorcas.

\- Eu vou sobreviver – falou Remus.

**— disse, com cara de quem gostaria que assim fosse. — Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, e se eu tiver que pedir para você se sentar novamente, serão cinquenta.**

\- Nada de exagero – ironizou James.

\- Ele estava claramente me desrespeitando – falou Snape, se defendendo. Uma coisa era Lily brigar com ele, outra coisa era Potter.

**Harry dirigiu-se lentamente ao seu lugar e se sentou. Snape olhou para a turma.**

**— Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido por Potter, o Prof. Lupin não registrou os tópicos que já abordou até hoje...**

\- Tem certeza? – Remus estava duvidoso. Não parecia com ele.

**— Professor, por favor, já estudamos os bichos-papões, os barretes vermelhos, os _kappas_ e os _grindylows_ — informou Hermione depressa — e íamos começar...**

**— Fique calada — disse Snape friamente. — Não lhe pedi informação, estava apenas comentando a falta de organização do Prof. Lupin.**

\- Severus! – Lily reclamou – Isso não foi profissional.

\- Desculpe.

\- Não para mim – resmungou a ruiva – Para Hemione.

\- Não precisa – falou a morena, querendo evitar conflitos.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu estava errado – Snape respirou fundo – Desculpes – falou e parecia que ia passar mal.

\- Obrigada. Eu estava errada também – admitiu Hermione.

**— Ele é o melhor professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos**

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

** — falou Dean Thomas corajosamente, e ouviu-se um murmúrio de aprovação do resto da turma.**

Remus sorriu. Era ótimo saber que seria bom no que fazia.

**Snape pareceu mais ameaçador que nunca.**

**— Vocês se satisfazem com muito pouco.**

\- E mesmo assim ninguém te quer – James deu um sorriso provacativo.

Snape olhou para ele com ódio.

\- JAMES! – Lily gritou, irritada.

James fechou a cara.

Snape deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

** Lupin não está puxando nada por vocês. Eu esperaria que alunos de primeiro ano já pudessem cuidar de barretes vermelhos e _grindylows_. **

\- Mas ele não era o professor no primeiro ano...

**Hoje vamos discutir...**

**Harry observou-o folhear o livro-texto até o último capítulo, que ele certamente sabia que a turma não poderia ter estudado.**

\- Eu não ia dar algo que já tivesse sido estudado – falou Snape, dando de ombros.

**—... Lobisomens — disse Snape.**

Troca de olhares entre os Marotos.

**— Mas, professor — protestou Hermione, aparentemente incapaz de se conter**

Hermione corou.

** — não podemos estudar lobisomens ainda, vamos começar os _hinkypunks_...**

**— Srta. Granger — disse Snape com uma voz letalmente calma — eu tinha a impressão de que era eu que estava dando a aula e não a senhorita. E estou mandando todos abrirem a página 394 do livro. **

Sirius fez uma careta com o tamanho do livro.

**— Ele correu os olhos pela turma outra vez. — _Todos! Agora!_**

**Com muitos olhares rancorosos de esguelha e gente resmungando, a turma abriu os livros.**

Snape revirou os olhos.

**— Qual de vocês sabe me dizer como é que se distingue um lobisomem de um lobo verdadeiro? — perguntou Snape.**

**Todos ficaram calados e imóveis; todos exceto Hermione, cuja mão, como acontecia tantas vezes, se erguera imediatamente no ar.**

\- Eu sabia a resposta – ela deu de ombros.

**— Alguém sabe? — insistiu Snape, fingindo não ver a mão da garota. Seu sorriso enviesado reaparecera. — Vocês estão me dizendo que o Prof. Lupin sequer ensinou a vocês a diferença básica entre...**

\- Não. Eu não cheguei ai ainda – resmungou Remus. Snape não podia o culpar por isso.

**— Nós já lhe informamos — interrompeu-o Parvati de repente — ainda não chegamos aos lobisomens, ainda estamos...**

Remus sorriu grato. Ele nem sabia quem era a menina, mas gostou dela.

**— _Silêncio!_ — mandou Snape com rispidez. — Ora, ora, ora, nunca pensei que um dia encontraria uma turma de terceiro ano que não soubesse reconhecer um lobisomem quando o visse. **

\- No final do ano talvez, mas no começo não – falou Lily, olhando desapontada para Snape.

**Vou fazer questão de informar ao Prof. Dumbledore como vocês estão atrasados...**

\- Eles não estão atrasados – protestou Josh.

**— Professor, por favor — tornou a pedir Hermione, cuja mão continuava erguida — o lobisomem se diferencia do lobo verdadeiro por pequenos detalhes. O focinho do lobisomem...**

**— Esta é a segunda vez que a senhorita fala sem ser convidada **

\- O que você queria? Ela nunca ia ser convidada a falar – Ron resmungou.

**— disse Snape friamente. — Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória por ser uma intragável sabe-tudo.**

\- Não acho isso justo – falou Lissy, calmamente.

**Hermione ficou vermelhíssima, baixou a mão e ficou olhando para o chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. **

Lene olhou com pena para ela.

**Um sinal do quanto à turma detestava Snape era que todos olharam feio para ele, porque todos os alunos já tinham chamado Hermione de sabe-tudo pelo menos uma vez,**

\- Mas não fazíamos para ofender – lembrou Ron – Era como um xingamento entre amigos – enrolou.

** e Ron, que xingava Hermione de sabe-tudo pelo menos duas vezes por semana, **

Hermione olhou feio para ele.

**falou em voz alta:**

**— O senhor nos fez uma pergunta e Hermione sabe a resposta! Por que perguntou se não queria que ninguém respondesse?**

James sorriu para Ron.

**A turma percebeu instantaneamente que o colega fora longe demais. Snape caminhou até Ron lentamente, e a sala prendeu a respiração.**

**— Detenção, Weasley**

**\- Podia ser pior – consolou Dorcas.**

** — disse Snape suavemente, o rosto muito próximo ao do garoto. — E se algum dia eu o ouvir criticar o meu modo de ensinar outra vez, o senhor vai realmente se arrepender.**

\- Severus!

Snape não respondeu porque sabia que não tinha desculpas para o que tinha feito.

**Ninguém mais deu um pio durante o resto da aula. **

\- Isso dá medo.

**Ficaram sentados copiando dados sobre os lobisomens do livro-texto, enquanto Snape rondava as filas de carteiras, examinando o trabalho que os alunos tinham feito com o Prof. Lupin.**

\- Você não podia esperar terminar a aula não? – Lene perguntou irritada.

**— Uma explicação muito insuficiente...**

\- Nunca seria suficiente para Snape – falou Neville.

**Isto está errado, o _kappa_ é encontrado mais comumente na Mongólia... O Prof. Lupin deu nota oito em dez? Eu teria dado três...**

Lene olhou para Snape incrédula.

**Quando a sineta finalmente tocou, Snape reteve a turma.**

**— Cada aluno vai escrever uma redação para me entregar, sobre as maneiras de reconhecer e matar lobisomens.**

Os marotos olharam estranhamente para Snape. Parecia pessoal. Será que ele ainda acreditava que Remus era um lobisomem?

** Quero dois rolos de pergaminho sobre o assunto e quero para segunda-feira de manhã. Está na hora de alguém dar um jeito nesta turma. **

\- A turma nem é sua – Alex reclamou.

**Weasley, você fica, precisamos combinar a sua detenção.**

\- Sempre me lasco – comentou Ron.

**Harry e Hermione saíram da sala com o resto da turma,**

\- Deve ter sido triste se separarem pela primeira vez – brincou Snape irônico.

**que esperou até estar bastante longe para não ser ouvida e prorrompeu em furiosos discursos contra Snape.**

Snape revirou os olhos.

**— Snape nunca foi assim com nenhum dos outros professores de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas,**

\- Pelo menos alguém me defende – Snape sorriu.

** mesmo que quisesse o cargo deles **

\- Não é bem assim... Eu amo Poções – Snape se defendeu.

**— comentou Harry**

Snape olhou surpreso em ver que tinha sido Potter Júnior que o tinha defendido.

**com Hermione. — Por que está perseguindo o Lupin?**

\- Porque eu sou amigo de James e Sirius – Remus falou.

\- Ei! – protestaram os dois.

\- Vocês sabem que sim.

\- Provavelmente é verdade – concordou Snape.

** Você acha que tudo isso é por causa dos bichos-papões?**

\- Não sou infantil assim – protestou Snape.

**— Não sei — disse Hermione pensativa. — Mas vou realmente torcer para o Prof. Lupin melhorar logo...**

**Ron alcançou-os cinco minutos depois, com uma raiva descomunal.**

**— Vocês sabem o que aquele... — (e xingou Snape de uma coisa que fez Hermione exclamar "Ron!")**

Snape olhou feio para Ron.

\- Hermione pareceu a mamãe agora – Ginny falou sorrindo.

\- Obrigada. Eu acho – falou Hermione.

** — vai me obrigar a fazer? Tenho que lavar as comadres da ala hospitalar sem usar magia! **

\- Duvido que ele fosse capaz de dizer se você usou magia ou não – comentou Frank – Não com os feitiços certos depois.

Todos os encrenqueiros de plantão acenaram.

**— O garoto respirava fundo, os punhos cerrados. — Por que o Black não podia ter se escondido na sala de Snape, hein?**

\- Porque eu não queria ficar junto do seboso... – Sirius falou.

\- SIRIUS! – Lene reclamou – Não na frente de Lily – acrescentou para ele.

** Podia ter acabado com ele para nós!**

Snape revirou os olhos. Quanto amor.

**Harry acordou extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte; tão cedo que ainda estava escuro.**

Regulus olhou com ele como se estivesse o acusando de cometer um crime.

\- Por que tão cedo?

\- Não lembro – Harry deu de ombros.

** Por um momento pensou que tinha sido acordado pelos rugidos do vento. Então, sentiu uma brisa gelada na nuca e sentou-se na cama de um salto – Pirraça, o _poltergeist_, **

\- Estranho – Lily fez uma careta de nojo. Não foi a única.

**andara flutuando ao lado dele, soprando com força em seu ouvido.**

**— Para que você fez isso? **

\- Porque ele é um filho...

\- James...

-... De uma mulher que era bastante infeliz e não deu educação a ele – falou James inocentemente – O que você achou que eu diria?

\- Eu sei exatamente o que você diria – Lily falou brava.

\- Então sabe o que eu vou fazer agora? – James falou provocativo.

\- Posso imaginar – ela devolveu sorriu um pouco.

\- Me diga se acertar... – James sorriu e se inclinou para a beijar.

Os dois ficaram ali até serem lembrados que existiam outras pessoas ali (Harry ainda não estava acostumado ao ver seus pais juntos e estava quase passando mal).

\- Sim – Lily sorriu.

\- O quê? – James perguntou fora do ar.

\- Eu acertei.

**— perguntou Harry, furioso.**

**Pirraça encheu as bochechas de ar, soprou com força e disparou de costas para fora do dormitório, dando gargalhadas.**

\- Ele pode ser horrível ás vezes – falou Fred.

\- Ás vezes? – Regulus deu um sorriso irônico – Tente sempre.

**Harry tateou procurando o despertador e olhou para o mostrador.**

**Eram quatro e meia.**

\- Eu matava Pirraça – sugeriu Regulus.

\- Ele já está morto – lembrou Harry.

\- Mas ainda dá para colocar medo nele – contradisse Regulus.

** Amaldiçoando Pirraça, ele se virou e tentou voltar a dormir, mas era muito difícil, agora que estava acordado, **

\- Nunca tive esse problema – comentou James.

**não dar atenção à trovoada que roncava no céu, ao vento que fustigava com violência as paredes do castelo e às árvores que rangiam ao longe, na Floresta Proibida. **

\- Ham... Algumas coisas parece muito fáceis de não dar atenção – falou Dorcas.

**Dentro de algumas horas ele estaria lá fora no campo de Quadribol, enfrentando a tempestade. **

Lily não podia deixar de pensar o quanto odiava Quadribol.

**Por fim, ele perdeu as esperanças de voltar a dormir, se levantou e se vestiu, apanhou a Nimbus 2000 e saiu silenciosamente do dormitório.**

\- Harry, acho que você ouviu Oliver demais – comentou George, preocupado.

**Quando abriu a porta, alguma coisa passou roçando por sua perna.**

\- O quê...?

**Ele se abaixou bem a tempo de agarrar Crookshanks pela ponta do grosso rabo e arrastá-lo para fora.**

Hermione sorriu.

**— Sabe, acho que Ron tem razão sobre você — disse Harry, desconfiado, a Crookshanks. **

\- Desconfiando de um gato?

\- Estamos em um mundo de animagos – defendeu Regulus, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse falar.

Harry sorriu para ele.

**— Há uma quantidade de ratos no castelo – vá caçá-los. Vá indo — acrescentou o garoto, empurrando Crookshanks com o pé para fazê-lo descer a escada.**

Hermione lançou um olhar irritado a Harry.

**— Deixa o Scabbers em paz.**

**O ruído da tempestade era ainda mais alto na sala comunal.**

\- Adorável.

**Harry sabia que não adiantava imaginar que a partida seria cancelada;**

\- Que bom que você sabe disso, filho – falou James.

** as disputas de Quadribol não eram desmarcadas por ninharias como trovoadas.**

\- Imagina se fosse – James concordou.

**Ainda assim, ele estava começando a se sentir apreensivo. Oliver lhe apontara Cedric Diggory no corredor; **

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

**o garoto era aluno do quinto ano e muito maior do que Harry.**

\- Tamanho não significa nada – consolou Sirius.

**Os apanhadores geralmente eram leves e velozes,**

Regulus e Harry sorriram.

**mas o peso de Diggory seria uma vantagem com um tempo desses porque seria menor a probabilidade do apanhador ser tirado de curso.**

\- Nada que habilidade não possa resolver.

**Harry matou as horas até amanhecer diante da lareira, levantando-se de vez em quando para impedir Crookshanks de tornar a subir, escondido, a escada para o dormitório dos garotos. **

\- Esse gato tá me assustando – comentou Dorcas.

**Finalmente, ele calculou que já devia ser hora do café da manhã, então se dirigiu sozinho ao buraco do retrato.**

\- Que triste.

**— Pare e lute, seu cão sarnento! — berrou Sir Cadogan.**

**— Ah, cala essa boca — bocejou Harry.**

\- Que bom que o dia começa bem.

**Ele se reanimou um pouco com uma grande tigela de mingau de aveia, e, no momento em que começou a comer torradas, o restante da equipe aparecera no Salão.**

\- Todos combinaram de chegar na mesma hora – brincou Josh.

**— Vai ser uma partida dura — comentou Oliver, que não queria comer nada.**

\- Ele nunca quer – Harry revirou os olhos.

**— Pare de se preocupar, Oliver — disse Alicia para tranquilizá-lo — não vamos derreter com uma chuvinha à toa.**

**Era muitíssimo mais do que uma chuvinha.**

Lily olhou preocupada para Harry, que desviou os olhos.

**Mas tal era a popularidade do Quadribol que a escola inteira apareceu para assistir à partida, como sempre. **

\- Bando de fanáticos – resmungou Hermione.

\- Você estava lá – acusou Ron.

\- Só por causa de Harry, Fred e George – replicou.

**Os jogadores, no entanto, desceram os jardins em direção ao campo, as cabeças curvadas contra a ferocidade do vento, os guarda-chuvas arrancados de suas mãos.**

Regulus olhou preocupado para Harry, era horrível jogar em tempos assim.

**Pouco antes de entrar no vestiário, Harry viu Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, rindo e apontando para ele protegidos por um enorme guarda-chuva, a caminho do estádio.**

\- Vão se fo...

\- James...

\- Eles merecem!

**O time vestiu o uniforme escarlate e aguardou o discurso de Oliver que antecedia as partidas, mas não houve discurso.**

\- Isso é novo – falou Frank.

** O capitão tentou falar várias vezes, fez um ruído esquisito de quem engole, depois sacudiu a cabeça, desalentado, e fez sinal para os companheiros o seguirem.**

\- Pobre Oliver – falou Ginny.

\- Ele estava realmente preocupado com o jogo – falou Fred.

_E deveria estar_, pensou Harry.

**O vento estava tão forte que eles entraram em campo cambaleando para os lados. Se os espectadores estavam aplaudindo, os aplausos eram abafados por novos roncos de trovão. **

\- Mas estávamos – falaram Ron e Ginny.

**A chuva batia nos óculos de Harry. Como é que ele ia enxergar o pomo desse jeito?**

\- Com uma ajuda de Hermione – falou sorrindo, lembrando-se do feitiço que a amiga fez.

**Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa se aproximavam pelo lado oposto do campo, usando vestes amarelo-canário.**

Lene fez uma careta. Odiava amarelo.

**Os capitães foram ao encontro um do outro e se apertaram as mãos; Diggory sorriu para Wood, mas este agora não conseguia abrir a boca, parecia estar sofrendo de tétano, **

\- Ele realmente precisa se controlar – James disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. Que imagem um capitão passava do time assim?

**e fez um mero aceno com a cabeça. Harry viu a boca de Madame Hooch formar as palavras "Montem em suas vassouras". **

\- Ui, Harry sabe fazer leitura labial – Neville brincou.

**Ele puxou o pé direito pingando lama e passou-o por cima de sua Nimbus 2000. Madame Hooch levou o apito à boca e soprou, um som agudo e distante – e a partida começou.**

\- Finalmente – falou Sirius ansioso. Era bom ter algo leve depois de tanto tempo.

Hermione revirou os olhos, afinal, como um esporte poderia atrair e apaixonar tantas pessoas? Só não oferecia o livro para outro, para evitar uma empolgação excessiva. Precisavam ler todos os livros logo.

**Harry subiu depressa, mas o vento puxava sua Nimbus ligeiramente para o lado. Ele a segurou o mais firme que pôde e deu uma guinada, apertando os olhos contra a chuva.**

Os jogadores de quadribol presentes pareciam entender tudo, enquanto os leigos apenas ignoravam.

\- Odeio jogar na chuva, tudo parece um borrão. - Comentou Sirius.

\- Isso porque você não usa óculos, eu sim só enxergo borrões. - Disse James a contra-gosto. - Aquele feitiço que deixa os óculos impermeáveis salvou a minha vida esportiva umas mil vezes.

\- Falando assim parece até que você tem uma carreira no quadribol. - Remus revirou os olhos.

\- Não tenho porque ainda não tive o reconhecimento merecido! - James empinou o nariz.

**Cinco minutos depois, estava molhado até os ossos e enregelado, mal conseguia ver os companheiros de equipe e muito menos o minúsculo pomo. **

\- Cego. - Ron alfinetou.

\- Desculpa, mas eu enxergo um pomo de ouro, e você que mal consegue cuidar da goles? - Harry contra-atacou.

Todos ovacionaram o corte que Ron havia ganhado, e o ruivo estava o mais vermelho que sua pele podia ficar.

\- Desculpa - Harry pediu, mesmo que com uma risada.

\- Ok, eu admito que essa foi boa...

**Voou para frente e para trás cruzando o campo e deixando pelo caminho vultos difusos vermelhos e amarelos, sem ter a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo no resto da partida. Não conseguia ouvir os comentários por causa do vento. **

\- Aposto que se fosse a Luna narrando, você prestaria mais atenção. - Neville comentou rindo.

\- Ué, por quê? - Remus estava curioso.

\- Digamos que nossa amiga é tem um jeito bem peculiar de ser. - Ginny explicou, mas pela cara dos outros, não adiantou muito. - Uma hora vocês vão entender.

** Os espectadores se ocultavam sob um mar de capas e guarda-chuvas arrebentados. Duas vezes Harry esteve muito perto de ser derrubado por um balaço; seus óculos estavam tão embaçados pela chuva que ele não os vira se aproximar.**

Lily parecia se segurar para não dar nenhum sermão no filho, com pouco tempo de convivencia já persebera que Harry nunca pensava na sua segurança, o que só a preocupava mais e mais.

**Harry perdeu a noção do tempo. Tinha cada vez maior dificuldade de se manter aprumado na vassoura. O céu escurecia, como se a noite tivesse decidido chegar mais cedo. Duas vezes Harry quase colidiu com outro jogador, sem saber se era um companheiro de equipe ou um oponente; todos agora estavam tão encharcados, e a chuva tão grossa que ele mal conseguia distinguir alguém...**

\- Em uma das vezes era eu - George riu. - Harry me atrapalhou e acabei acertando um balaço na Angelina. Ela nunca me perdoou.

\- Ops - Harry riu sem graça. - Mas se foi você em uma das vezes, na outra também foi, oras. Era a mesma pessoa.

\- Acha mesmo, Harry? - Fred riu macabramente.

\- Ahn... Agora tudo faz sentido. - Harry comentou confuso.

**Com o primeiro relâmpago ouviu-se o som do apito de Madame Hooch;**

**Harry conseguiu mal e mal discernir, através da chuva, os contornos de Oliver, que fazia sinal para ele pousar. O time inteiro enfiou os pés na lama.**

**—**** Eu pedi tempo! ****—**** berrou Oliver para seu time. ****—**** Venham até aqui embaixo...**

\- Só Merlim sabe como os berros de Olivio conseguem superar os trovões! - George lamentou.

**Os jogadores se agruparam na borda do campo debaixo de um grande guarda-chuva; Harry tirou os óculos e enxugou-os, apressado, nas vestes.**

\- Isso nunca funciona - James suspirou. Harry concordou tristemente.

**—**** Qual é o placar?**

**—**** Estamos cinquenta pontos na frente ****—**** informou Oliver ****—**** mas a não ser que capturemos logo o pomo, vamos jogar noite adentro.**

\- Mas, claro, não estamos precionando ninguém - Josh usou de sua ironia.

\- Apanhadores sempre são os que sofrem mais pressão. - Lissy bufou.

\- Oras, mas achar e pegar o pombo é a tarefa deles, tem que pressionar mesmo. - Josh revirou os olhos

\- Vamos discutir isso numa sala com varios apanhadores, Josh? Vamos mesmo? - Alex alertou.

Josh deu um riso sem graça e pediu para Hermione continuar a leitura, quase em desespero.

**—**** Não tenho a menor chance com isso aqui ****—**** disse Harry exasperado, agitando os óculos.**

\- Olha o que sempre falamos sobre precisar ser mais calmo, Harry! - Os gêmeos alertaram em brincadeira. Harry mandou um sinal nada bonito para os dois, ganhando um olhar de repreensão de Lily.

**Naquele exato instante, Hermione apareceu do lado dele; segurava a capa por cima da cabeça e inexplicavelmente tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.**

\- Aposto que estava dando uns pegas com o Roniquinho. - disse Fred.

Os mais novos coraram até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Nós tínhamos uns 13 anos, Fred! - Hermione disse com raiva.

\- Eu com 13 anos fazia coisas bem piores, oras!

\- Poupe-me dos detalhes! - Ela finalizou o assunto.

**—**** Tenho uma ideia, Harry! Me dá seus óculos, depressa!**

**O garoto entregou os óculos e, enquanto o time observava espantado, Hermione deu uma pancadinha neles com a varinha e disse:**

**—**** Impervius!**

\- Também conhecido como: salvação. - Disse James.

\- Eu quem o diga. - Harry apoiou o pai.

\- Dramas de família. - Sirius revirou os olhos.

**—**** Pronto! ****—**** disse, devolvendo os óculos a Harry. ****—**** Isto vai repelir a água!**

**Wood fez cara de quem seria capaz de beijá-la.**

Hermione corou, mas revirou os olhos também, afinal, aquilo fora apenas modo de dizer, e ela sabia que geraria alguns comentários maldosos.

\- EITA! Ron, CONCORRENTE A VISTA! - Gritou George. "Tão revesível" Pensou Mione.

\- Eu nunca confiei muito no Livio mesmo! - Fred incentivava.

\- No fundo ele sempre quis roubar nosso irmãozinho! - George exaltava-se, causando risos na maioria.

\- Pelo amor dos deuses, parem com isso! - Ron escondia a cabeça com os braços tentando, inutilmente, esconder seu constrangimento.

\- Irmãos. - Alex revirou os olhos, gerando alguns risinhos.

**—**** Genial! ****—**** gritou rouco para a garota que desapareceu no meio dos espectadores. ****—**** Muito bem, time, agora vamos arrebentar!**

\- Credo, esse cara parece o James as vezes. Até nas palavras bregas de incentivo eles são iguais! - Sirius comentou com falsa surpresa.

\- Nem vem! Meus discursos sempre ajudaram o time!

\- Acho que sempre nos esforçamos mais para vencer e não precisar ouvir seus discursos de derrota, que, cara, são ainda piores. - O Black fingiu lembrar dos tais discursos e fez algumas caretas.

\- Eu te odeio Almofadinhas. - James disse emburrado.

\- Me ama!

\- Deixo esse papel para a Marlene. - James alfinetou.

\- Há! Pode ficar pra você, James. - A morena riu.

\- Sou gostoso o suficiente para os dois me amarem sem precisar brigar.

\- Não se valorie tanto, caro amigo.

**O feitiço de Hermione resolvera o problema. Harry ainda estava insensível de tanto frio, ainda mais molhado do que jamais estivera na vida, mas conseguia ver. Cheio de renovada determinação, ele impeliu a vassoura pelo ar turbulento, espiando para todos os lados à procura do pomo, evitando um balaço, mergulhando por baixo de Diggory, que voava na direção oposta...**

Ao ouvir o nome de Cedric, Harry sentiu-se mal. Lembrou das cenas no cemitério e em tudo que aconteceu depois daquele dia. Um aperto em sua mão, vindo de Ginny, foi o que o ajudou a disfarçar os sentimentos que o atingiram naquele instante.

**Ouviu-se novamente o trovão, acompanhando um raio bifurcado. A partida estava ficando mais perigosa a cada minuto. Harry precisava chegar ao pomo depressa...**

\- Afinal de contas, ele é o apanhador. - Regulus revirou os olhos, e alguns sons de risadas sendo seguradas preencheram o local.

**Ele se virou, tencionando rumar para o centro do campo, mas naquele momento, outro relâmpago iluminou as arquibancadas e Harry viu algo que o distraiu completamente... A silhueta de um enorme cão negro e peludo, claramente recortada contra o céu, imóvel na última fila de cadeiras vazias.**

Sirius ficou tenso novamente, e os marotos trocaram olhares.

**As mãos dormentes de Harry escorregaram do cabo da vassoura e sua Nimbus afundou alguns palmos. Sacudindo a franja encharcada para longe da testa, ele tornou a apertar os olhos para ver as arquibancadas. O cão desaparecera.**

\- É, acho que você estava ficando meio louco, Harry. - Disse Alex, que nunca acreditara muito em surperstições como Sinistro.

**—**** Harry! ****—**** ele ouviu a voz angustiada de Wood vinda das balizas da Grifinória: ****—**** Harry, atrás de você!**

**Harry olhou a toda volta desesperado. Cedric Diggory subia em grande velocidade e havia entre os dois um grãozinho dourado brilhando no ar varrido de chuva...**

\- Eita porr...

**Com um tremor de pânico, Harry se achatou contra o cabo da vassoura e disparou em direção ao pomo.**

**—**** Anda! ****—**** rosnou ele para a Nimbus, a chuva fustigando seu rosto. ****—**** Mais depressa!**

\- Vassouras nos entendem? - Perguntou Dorcas, confusa.

\- Claro que sim! - Os amantes dos ares responderam, antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa; a mesma apenas bufou e voltou a ler.

**Mas alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Um silêncio inexplicável foi caindo sobre o estádio. O vento, embora continuasse forte, se esqueceu momentaneamente de rugir. Era como se alguém tivesse desligado o som,**

**como se Harry, de repente, tivesse ficado surdo. Que é que estava acontecendo?**

Todos do passado se faziam a mesma pergunta.

**Então uma onda de frio terrivelmente familiar o assaltou, penetrou seu corpo, no mesmo instante em que ele tomava consciência de algo que andava lá embaixo no campo...**

**Antes que tivesse tempo para pensar, Harry desviou os olhos do pomo e olhou para baixo.**

James segurou o impulso de gritar para Harry ganhar logo o jogo.

**No mínimo cem dementadores apontavam os rostos encapuzados para ele. Era como se houvesse água gelada subindo até o seu peito, cortando os lados do seu corpo.**

James e Lily pareciam empalidecer conforme Mione lia aquele parágrafo.

\- Meu. Merlin. - James murmurou.

Ambos pareciam muito preocupados, e olhavam em expectativa para Harry, mas os olhares traziam algo junto com a preocupação: medo, pena.

Harry não os culpava, entendia que como pais, era de se esperar tamanha aflição com aquilo.

\- Eu fiquei bem - tentou tranquilizá-los, mesmo que não obtivesse muito sucesso.

**E então ele ouviu outra vez... Alguém gritava, gritava dentro de sua cabeça... Uma mulher...**

Harry trancou a respiração, sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir.

**"O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!"**

**"Afaste-se, sua tola... Afaste-se, agora...**

**"O Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele..."**

Um silêncio predominou a sala, como se todods entendessem o que o livro descrevera. Apenas Alice teve a atitude de falar:

\- Era... A Lily?

Lily não esperou resposta e, sem dizer nada, foi abraçar o filho, segunrado as lágrimas.

\- Ainda me sinto tão mal por você ter sofrido tanto.

Harry abraçou a mãe de volta.

\- Eu sofre? Mãe, você sempre me protegeu, até o fim.

Ambos ficaram se abraçando e deixaram algumas lágrimas escorrer, nem mesmo James se meteu no momento, um pouco por ainda estar em choque, e um pouco por não saber como reagir. Seu filho vivera tanta coisa, e seua amor também, mas... onde ele estava naquele momento?

Após algum tempo, Harry pediu para que Hermione continuasse.

**Uma névoa anestesiante rodopiava enchendo o cérebro de Harry... Que é que ele estava fazendo? Por que é que estava voando? Precisava ajudá-la... Ela ia morrer... Ia ser assassinada...**

**Ele foi caindo, caindo sem parar pela névoa gelada.**

\- Da vassoura? - James ficou assustado. - Por favor, digam que não aconteceu o que eu estou pensando.

Os do presente ficaram quietos. Harry deu um sorriso sem graça.

\- Ao menos Gilderoy não estava lá para cuidar de mim novamente.

James suspirou derrotado, mas sorriu.

\- Ás vezes até eu tenho vontade de te dar uns tapas pra deixar esse lado maroto, filho.

Harry sentiu um calor dentro de si ao ser chamado assim. Sorriu para o _pai_.

**"Harry não! Por favor... Tenha piedade... tenha piedade..."**

**Uma voz aguda gargalhava, a mulher gritava, e Harry perdeu a consciência.**

\- De novo? - Fred provocou, só para não perder o costume.

\- Ah, vá se danar. - O Potter riu.

**— Que sorte que o chão estava tão mole.**

**— Achei que ele estava mortinho.**

\- Achamos alguém tão positivo quanto o Harry! - Comentou Remus.

**— Mas ele nem quebrou os óculos.**

\- E outro tão inteligente quanto o Potter. - Snape deixou escapar. James revirou os olhos e ignorou tanto a provocação de Snape quanto as risadas dos amigos.

**Harry ouvia as vozes murmurarem, mas não faziam sentido algum.**

\- Tão inteligente quanto o pai. - Sirius não pode deixar de provocar o amigo, mesmo que a piada fosse do Seboso.

\- Virou complo contra mim?

\- É divertido. - Disseram Remus e Sirius.

**Não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava ou como chegara ali, ou o que andara fazendo antes de chegar. Só sabia que cada centímetro do seu corpo estava doendo como se ele tivesse levado uma surra.**

\- Ou caído de uma grande altura. - Comentou Lissy

**— Foi a coisa mais apavorante que já vi na vida. Mais apavorante... A coisa mais apavorante... Vultos negros encapuzados... Frio... Gritos...**

**Harry abriu os olhos de repente. Estava deitado na ala hospitalar. O time de Quadribol da Grifinória, sujo de lama da cabeça aos pés, rodeava sua cama. Ron e Hermione também estavam ali, parecendo que tinham acabado de sair de uma piscina.**

Alguns deram risadas, mas Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

\- HAHAHAHA IMAGINEM A CENA, MEU MERLIM! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Hermione precisou esperar que todos se acalmassem para continuar a leitura.

**— Harry! — exclamou Fred, cujo rosto estava extremamente pálido sob a lama. — Como é que você está se sentindo?**

\- Chega a ser estranho imaginar o Fred falando sério. - Remus comentou.

\- Hey, eu não sou essa mistura deliciosa e ruiva de perfeição e piadas sempre, ok? - O mesmo se defendeu.

\- É, não dá pra imaginar. -Remus reafirmou, fazendo com que muitos concordassem consigo, inclusive George.

\- Como se você fosse muito diferente! - Fred acusou o irmão.

\- São coisas da vida. - George deu de ombros.

**Era como se a memória de Harry estivesse avançando em alta velocidade. O relâmpago, o Sinistro, o pomo e os dementadores...**

\- Muita coisa pro Harry assimilar. - Ginny brincou.

**— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, sentando-se na cama tão de repente que todos reprimiram um grito de surpresa.**

\- Imaginei a cena de novo. - Sirius disse rindo.

\- Eu também, mas apesar de cômica, eu também me assustaria. - Disse Remus.

**— Você caiu da vassoura — contou Fred. — Deve ter caído... De uns quinze metros!**

**— Pensamos que você tivesse morrido — disse Alicia trêmula.**

**Hermione fez um barulhinho esganiçado. Tinha os olhos muito vermelhos.**

\- Awn, não é sempre que a Mione demonstra seu amor por mim. - Harry disse mandando um coração para a amiga.

\- Não é sempre que você cai de 15 metros... Ah, pera, você faz coisas piores que isso! - Ela acusou.

\- Não é sempre minha culpa. E eu sei que você e Ron sempre estarão lá pra me salvar, no fim.

\- Não vamos discutir isso agora, Harry. - Hermione bufou, mas no fundo queria apenas desviar a atenão de si, antes que percebessem seu sorriso convencido.

**— Mas o jogo — perguntou Harry. — Que aconteceu? Vamos jogar outra vez?**

\- Tem que ser filho do Potter mesmo! - Lily disse revoltada. - Se preocupando mais com um jogo do que consigo mesmo!

\- Preciso lembrar que o filho é seu também, Lírio? - James disse com um sorriso.

Lily corou, tanto pelo apelido, quanto pela expressão marota de James.

**Ninguém disse nada. A terrível verdade penetrou em Harry como uma pedrada.**

**— Nós não... Perdemos?**

Lily revirou os olhos. Aquela era a terrível verdade? Ao menos ele estava vivo, Caramba!

**— Diggory apanhou o pomo — informou George. — Logo depois de você cair. Ele não percebeu o que tinha acontecido. **

\- Malandro, esse cara! - Frank acusou.

** Quando olhou para trás e viu você no chão, tentou paralisar o jogo. Queria um novo jogo. Mas tiveram uma vitória justa... Até Oliver admite isso.**

Frank ficou calado enquanto cruzava os braços e bufava. Odiava julgar alguém injustamente, mas era quase um reflexo!

**— Onde está Oliver? — perguntou Harry, percebendo subitamente a ausência do capitão do time.**

**— Ainda está no banho — respondeu Fred. — Achamos que ele está tentando se afogar.**

\- O mais engraçado é que o Fred pareceu falar tão sério. - Marlene riu.

\- E eu falei. - O ruivo disse sério, novamente.

A morena ficou calada.

**Harry abaixou a cabeça até os joelhos, agarrando os cabelos com as mãos. Fred segurou-o pelos ombros e o sacudiu com força.**

**— Anda, Harry, você nunca perdeu o pomo antes.**

**— Tinha que haver uma primeira vez — disse George.**

\- Viu como somos ótimos amigos? Estamos tentando animá-lo! - Disseram os gêmeos.

**— Mas a coisa não terminou aqui — disse Fred. — Perdemos por uma diferença de cem pontos, certo? Então se Lufa-Lufa perder para Corvinal e vencermos Corvinal e Sonserina...**

**— Lufa-Lufa terá que perder, no mínimo, por duzentos pontos — disse George.**

**— Mas se eles vencerem Corvinal...**

**— Nem pensar, Corvinal é bom demais. Mas se Sonserina perder para Lufa-Lufa...**

**— Tudo depende do número de pontos, uma margem de cem pontos a mais ou a menos...**

Todos lançaram olhares acusadores para os gêmeos.

\- Ok, admitimos que talvez não conseguimos animar tanto assim, mas ao menos tentamos!

**Harry ficou deitado ali, sem dizer uma palavra. Tinham perdido... Pela primeira vez na vida, ele perdera uma partida de Quadribol.**

\- Acontece, Harry, para todos, e sempre vai doer. - James disse, obtendo muitos acenos de concordancia.

**Passados mais ou menos uns dez minutos, Madame Pomfrey veio dizer aos garotos que deixassem Harry em paz.**

\- Pompey nunca muda mesmo. - Sirius deu um meio sorriso.

**— A gente volta para ver você mais tarde — disse Fred. — Não fique se martirizando, Harry, você ainda é o melhor apanhador que já tivemos.**

\- Até hoje me pergunto se isso foi um bom elogio. - Disse Harry, olhando em direção ao ruivo.

\- Bom, vou deixar essa dúvida pra você por mais uns tempos. - Respondeu Fred com um largo sorriso.

**O time saiu, largando lama pelo caminho. Madame Pomfrey fechou a porta depois que eles passaram, uma expressão de censura no rosto. Ron e Hermione se aproximaram mais da cama de Harry.**

**— Dumbledore ficou realmente furioso — contou Hermione com a voz trêmula. — Nunca vi o diretor assim antes. Ele correu para o campo quando você começou a cair, agitou a varinha e você meio que desacelerou antes de bater no chão. Depois, virou a varinha para os dementadores. Disparou uma coisa prateada contra eles. Os caras abandonaram o estádio na mesma hora... Ele ficou furioso que os dementadores tivessem entrado nos terrenos da escola. Ouvimos ele...**

\- Dumbledore herói - Lily suspirou aliviada.

\- Meu Deus, eu PRECISO ver o Dumbledore puto da vida assim um dia. - Disse Sirius com so olhos brilhando.

\- Boa sorte, nem eu quero participar dessa. - James já foi deixando claro.

\- Unf, aposto que esses dois camaradas estarão comigo. - Sirius sorriu para os gêmeos.

\- Já tivemos o suficiente de emoções com o Dumbledore nos 5 anos que dividimos Hogwarts com o Harry, obrigado. - Disse George fingindo estar cansado.

\- Por que a culpa semprea acaba em mim? - Perguntou Harry.

\- Porque você é o Harry Potter - Fred não deixou a piada morrer. (Ler LHP1 para entender melhor)

**— Aí ele usou a magia para botar você numa padiola — disse Ron. — E saiu a pé até a escola, com você flutuando do lado, na padiola. Todo mundo pensou que você estava...**

Lily tacou uma almofada em Ron.

\- Nem pense naquilo que você pensou, Weasley! - Ameaçou.

\- C-calma! Convivendo tanto com o Harry você acaba se preocupando cada vez mais! - Ron se defendeu.

Lily achou aquela uma ótima explicação, tão boa que até pediu desculpas ao ruivo.

**A voz dele foi morrendo, mas Harry nem notou. Estava pensando no que os dementadores tinham feito a ele... Na voz que gritava. Ergueu os olhos e deparou com Ron e Hermione observando-o com tanta aflição que na mesma hora ele procurou uma coisa banal para dizer.**

\- Você sempre fala coisas banais nesses momentos. - Ron revirou os olhos. - Ao mens agora eu sei que é proposital, e não algum probleminha que você pudesse ter.

\- Bom saber o que meu amigo pensava de mim. - Comentou Harry.

\- De nada, parceiro. - Ron riu.

**— Alguém apanhou a minha Nimbus?**

Lily deu um tapa em sua própria testa, Snape revirou os olhos. "Potters" pensou.

**Ron e Hermione se entreolharam depressa.**

\- Isso nunca é bom. Amigos se entreolhando... - Comentou Alice.

\- Ou eles estavam apenas trocando um olhar de casal, vai saber. - Comentou Sirius como quem não quer nada. Harry riu.

\- Sempre imaginei.

Ron mandou o amigo ir pastar.

**— Hum...**

**— Que foi? — perguntou Harry, olhando de um para o outro.**

**— Bem... Quando você caiu a vassoura foi levada pelo vento — disse Hermione, hesitante.**

**— E?**

**— E bateu... Bateu... Ah, Harry... Bateu no Salgueiro Lutador.**

\- PORRA! - Gritaram os marotos.

Remus sentiu um peso enorme nos ombros, algo como culpa.

**As entranhas de Harry reviraram. O Salgueiro Lutador era uma árvore violenta que se erguia sozinha no meio da propriedade.**

**— E? — insistiu ele, temendo a resposta.**

**— Bem, você conhece o Salgueiro Lutador — disse Ron. — Ele... Ele não gosta que batam nele.**

\- RIP Nimbus 2000. - Disse Marlene tristemente.

**— O Prof. Flitwick trouxe a vassoura de volta pouco antes de você recuperar os sentidos — disse Hermione com uma voz mínima.**

**Devagarinho, ela foi se abaixando para apanhar uma saca aos seus pés, despejou-a, e caíram na cama uns pedacinhos de madeira e gravetos, tudo que restava da fiel vassoura de Harry, enfim derrotada.**

Todos ficaram em silêncio, alguns em forma de luto, pela vassoura, outros por falta do que dizer, e alguns ainda achando tudo um grande drama.

\- Pai... - falou Harry.

\- O quê, filho?

\- Me desculpa por ter perdido o jogo - falou triste. Sabia que James estava decepcionado.

\- Só tem um jeito de eu te desculpar – James sorriu, brincando.

\- Qual? – perguntou Harry.

\- Se você aceitar jogar Quadribol comigo.

Harry sorriu.

\- Feito.

Foram até o campo de Quadribol. Foi uma confusão para dividir os times, mas por fim ficou no time A:

_Artilheiros – Frank e Ginny_

_Batedor – Fred_

_Goleiro – Ron_

_Apanhador – Harry_

E no time B:

_Artilheiros – James e Sirius_

_Batedor – George_

_Goleiro – Marlene_

_Apanhador – Regulus_

Cada grupo se reuniu para decidir como jogariam.

\- Harry, você pode pegar o ponto com 30? 40? Pontos de vantagem, mas não mais que isso – falou Ginny, sorrindo para o namorado.

\- Ron, se concentre em Sirius – avisou Frank – É normal James fazer uma distração enquanto Sirius marca.

Ron assentiu.

\- E você, Fred, não alivie com George – avisou Ron para o irmão.

\- Não planejo aliviar pra ele. Nem mesmo para Marlene – Fred sorriu maroto – Vocês acham que Sirius vai ficar muito preocupado.

\- Com o que?

\- Marlene – e Harry sorriu com o plano do gêmeo.

_ No outro grupo..._

\- Ok, James e Sirius, vocês precisam ter muito cuidado com os balanços – avisou George – Meu irmão é bom.

Os dois assentiram.

\- E vocês devem provocar Ron. Ele é um goleiro muito bom, menos quando está se sentindo inseguro – continuou.

\- George, você vai ter que ficar perto de mim. Eu não sou acostumada a jogar como goleira – falou Marlene, ainda um pouco emburrada. Ela era uma batedora, e não uma goleira, mas por causa da quantidade de gente teve que jogar nessa posição agora.

O ruivo assentiu e hesitou antes de virar para Regulus.

\- Você precisa jogar sujo com Harry – falou seriamente – Ele é o melhor apanhador que eu já vi, não o subestime. E ele não liga muito se vai acabar no hospital depois...

Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ok. Assim que estivermos com uma pequena vantagem eu tento pegar o pomo;

_ Pessoas que não iam jogar..._

\- Quem vocês acham que ganham? – perguntou Lissy.

\- O time de Ron – falou Hermione na mesma hora – Já vi a maioria jogar e quase sempre ganhar.

\- Não, mas James e Sirius são muito bons – contradisse Alice.

\- E Regulus e Marlene? – perguntou Neville curioso.

Alice deu de ombros.

\- Não lembro.

\- Eu aposto no time de Marlene... – falou Alex, causando olhares surpresos de Lissy e Josh e continuou rapidamente –... Se Regulus for tão bom quanto Harry. Fred e George são exatamente o mesmo nível. Frank e Ginny provavelmente são bons mas não tanto quanto James e Sirius. George vai conseguir ajudar Marlene a evitar os gols e Ron... Eu não sei. Mas considerando tudo isso, o time de Regulus – finalizou.

Josh fez uma careta.

\- É difícil dizer só pelo que os outros dizem. Mas ainda acho que o talento de Harry vai compensar esses problemas do time dele - opinou.

\- Eu não entendo Quadribol – Lily suspirou irritada.

\- Lá vão eles – falou Snape.

Mal o jogo começou e ficou claro que os dois times eram excelentes. A maior vantagem do time de Marlene era James e Sirius, que eram um poucos mais rápido de que Ginny, porque eles estavam acostumados com esse tipo de vassoura.

\- Ginny, pare de focar nessa maldita vassoura e foque na bola – gritou Ron _carinhosamente _para a irmã.

Ginny reagiu ao grito do ruivo rapidamente, o que aliviou Frank que agora recebia apoio maior e pode marcar duas vezes seguidas (sob o xingamento de Marlene), fazendo o placar ficar 30 a 40, para o time de James ainda.

Harry avistou o pomo e foi atrás rapidamente (ele queria uma pontuação maior, mas sabia que não seria fácil vencer James e Sirius), sendo prontamente seguido por Regulus, que já tinha avistado o pomo, mas estava mais longe e tinha esperado que Harry não percebesse se ele não se movesse.

Regulus voou o mais rápido que pode, mas sabia que não conseguiria chegar lá a tempo.

\- George! – gritou e soube que o ruivo entendeu, mandando um balaço atrás de Harry.

Harry estava tão concentrado na captura do pomo e ansioso para vencer James que não percebeu o balaço até ser tarde demais, sendo diretamente atingido no braço.

\- Harry! – gritou Fred. Ele não conseguira avisar Harry a tempo porque estava vendo mais um ponto marcado por Ginny, ficando assim 40 a 40.

\- Estou bem – gritou de volta.

Aproveitando a distração, Sirius roubou a gole de Ginny e marcou um ponto.

Ginny se recuperou rapidamente e ia marcar um ponto, mas Marlene conseguiu fazer uma defesa rápida e passar a bola a James que arremessou a bola no caminho certo do aro, mas Ron a defendeu.

Harry observou o pomo quase no chão e passou a subir mais alto, sabendo que Regulus o observava. Voou na direção certa do pomo, mas mirando o alto. Regulus o seguia perto, mais alto que ele.

Harry desceu de repente em linha reta e em toda velocidade. Três segundos depois de começar a fazer isso, o Black percebeu a intenção dele, mas era tarde demais.

Poucos metros de bater no chão, Harry parou de descer, pois já estava na altura do pomo, que tentou se afastar, mas ele rapidamente o pegou.

Todos saíram elogiando o outro pelo excelente jogo, especialmente Harry e Regulus. Harry nunca tinha encontrado um adversário tão bom, assim como Regulus.

Os dois continuaram a jogar, só um contra o outro por um bom tempo, enquanto todos relaxavam, aproveitando a paz um pouco.

* * *

**Nota Bia: Nunca mais escrevo uma cena de Quadribol na vida. Muito complicado, quase não consegui fazer e nem ficou a melhor, mas promessa é promessa...**

_Nota da... GIO!_  
_QUEM TAVA COM SAUDADES ME ABRAÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~desvia de vários chutes~_  
_Eita ): eu ainda amo vocês Emoticon heart_  
_Nossa, saudades de alguns nomes que conheço, e prazer em conhecer os leitores novos õ/_  
_desculpem por eu ter dumido gente, mas eu realmente estava sem cabeça para a fic :c acabei me viciando muito em yaoi/slash e me foquei em ler e escrever originais no Nyah!_  
_Mas a Bia precisou de ajuda com esse cap e tcharan! Surgi!_  
_Espero que gostem, apesar de eu ter perdido o jeito com o mundo de LHP Emoticon colonthree desculpem casa tenha algo estranho, mas, eu admito, não li todos os caps da fic ~foge da Bia e da Mila~ Prometo me atualizar x.x_  
_Quero aproveitar e dizer que vou ajudar em alguns capítulso ainda, e, quem sabe, eu volte a ajudar definitivamente na fic mais pra frente? Mas não sei se vai ser esse ano, porque estou no último ano da escola, e ainda preciso me preocupar com vestibulares, enem, faculdade etc, espero que entendam!_  
_Mas eu tenho uma perguntinha: Vocês curtiram o extra de LHP1? Sentiram falta disso em LHP2? Querem mais extras na fic?_  
_Tenho uma propostas (antiga, mas que não fizemos):_  
_Mandem perguntas para os personagens, ou até mesmo para as autoras, e faremos um extra no fim de LHP3! eeeba!_  
_Mas Gio, como assim?_  
_Seguinte povo, tá aí o que pensei: faríamos meio que um extra UA, onde todos nós estaríamos em uma sala e responderíamos perguntas de vocês, exemplo:_  
_Sirius, qual sua cor favorita?_  
_Sirius: Preto._  
_Gio, qual seu twitter?_  
_Giioreolon (hehe, sigam-me!)_  
_Fred, por que ainda não pediu a Gio em casamento?_

_E por aí vai, haha. Digam nos comentários se gostaram da ideia e mandem perguntas_  
_Até mais, da autora fantasma que assombra a fic, Gio._


	10. O Mapa do Maroto

N/Bia: Eu sei. Vocês me odeiam pela demora, mas acreditem, o ódio de vocês não é maior que a minha culpa por deixar LHP tanto tempo sem capítulo. Mas eu realmente tentei, mas aconteceram muitas coisas nesses meses e eu estou esgotada. Para completar, inspiração resolveu tirar férias e o pc quebrou. E a internet. E o carregador. E provas.

Fora que eu queria ter feito melhor esse capítulo, por causa da importância dele.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - O Mapa do Maroto**

**Madame Pomfrey insistiu em manter Harry na ala hospitalar pelo resto do fim de semana. **

\- Isso é bem a cara dela.

\- Mas eu estava bem – protestou Harry.

**Ele não discutiu nem se queixou, **

\- Isso é algo novo – comentou Ginny.

**mas não deixou jogarem no lixo os estilhaços de sua Nimbus 2000.**

\- E voltamos a normalidade – falou Dorcas.

** Sabia que era uma atitude burra,**

\- Eu não ia falar nada... – Lily brincou, recebendo olhares mortais dos jogadores de Quadribol.

**sabia que a vassoura não tinha conserto, mas o sentimento era mais forte que ele;**

James acenou com a cabeça, entendendo. Nem queria sonhar com uma das vassouras dele destruídas.

**era como se tivesse perdido um dos seus melhores amigos.**

\- É bom saber que eu sou tão importante como uma vassoura – ironizou Hermione.

\- Cala a boca, Hermione – Ron retrucou – Você não sabe como é perder uma vassoura para um jogador. É como perder uma varinha.

\- Então eu sei – retrucou ela, culpada e irritada agora. Se lembrava bem como é horrível perder a varinha. Tinha visto com Harry. Não era algo que ela queria passar.

\- Como assim, você sabe? – Lene piscou confusa.

Silêncio.

Hermione e Ron sabiam bem o que tinha acontecido com a varinha de Harry – especialmente Hermione.

Fred, George, Ginny e Neville não sabiam, mas conseguiram imaginar o que tinha acontecido. Eles lutaram na guerra também.

\- Um amigo ficou sem a dele – Hermione respondeu finalmente.

Frank olhou desconfiado para Harry e Ron, sabia que ela não tinha muitos amigos, então provavelmente um deles ficou sem a dele.

**Uma procissão de amigos veio visitá-lo,**

Lily sorriu. Era bom ver que muitos amavam o filho dela.

**todos decididos a animá-lo.**

\- Você queria que fossem visitar alguém na enfermaria querendo não animar alguém – Josh perguntou com um tom de "você é retardado?".

Harry corou.

\- Não fui eu que escrevi isso!

**Hagrid lhe mandou um buquê de flores com lagartinhas, que pareciam repolhos amarelos, **

James sorriu.

**e Ginny Weasley, **

Todos olharam para a ruiva.

**corando furiosamente,**

Exatamente como agora, porque ela já sabia o que vinha.

** apareceu com um cartão de votos de saúde, **

\- Que fofo – brincou Sirius, recebendo um tapa de Lene.

**feito por ela mesma, **

\- Own, nossa irmãzinha tava apaixonada – cantaram os gêmeos, perturbando Ginny, enquanto ela corava ainda mais.

**que cantava com voz esganiçada a não ser que Harry o guardasse fechado embaixo da fruteira. **

\- Coisa que eu não fiz – acrescentou sobre o olhar de Ginny.

Claro que ela achava ridículo agora o que tinha feito, mas isso não tinha direito de Harry guardar o cartão dela em qualquer coisa.

**O time da Grifinória tornou a visitar o companheiro no domingo de manhã,**

\- Claro, não podíamos deixar você sozinho lá – falou George, recebendo um olhar indignado de Hermione e Ron.

**desta vez em companhia de Oliver, que declarou a Harry (numa voz de além-túmulo) que não o responsabilizava pela derrota.**

Fred revirou os olhos. Sabia que Oliver não tinha ajudado nada. Ele culpava todos pela derrota.

\- E não podia responsabilizar mesmo não – falou Regulus. Era culpa somente dos Dementadores.

**Ron e Hermione só deixavam a cabeceira de Harry à noite. **

\- Tá vendo que ele não estava sozinho – falou Ron para o irmão, que revirou os olhos.

**Mas nada que ninguém dissesse ou fizesse conseguia fazê-lo se sentir melhor, **

James olhou preocupado para o filho.

**porque eles só conheciam metade das suas preocupações.**

\- Então, talvez você devesse contar as suas preocupações – falou Lissy, olhando de esguelha para Alex.

\- Ou talvez isso não fosse servir de nada – replicou ele.

\- Ou talvez ajudasse! – Lissy falou, perdendo o controle.

\- Parem – falou Josh, com um tom de voz de irmão mais velho – Não vamos resolver nada agora. Já estamos fazendo tudo que podemos para resolver isso – falou seriamente.

Os outros encaravam os três sem entender nada, mas estavam tão curiosos que nem interromperam para perguntar nada.

\- O que é _isso_? – perguntou Sirius finalmente.

Josh mandou um olhar irritado para os dois irmãos, apesar de ter sido ele quem falara.

\- Não posso contar.

**Ele não contara a ninguém que vira o Sinistro, **

\- Devia ter contado.

**nem a Ron nem a Hermione, **

\- E isso é algo sério – falou Neville, que estava acostumado a ver aqueles três cochichando pelos quantos.

**porque sabia que o amigo entraria em pânico **

\- Eu não entraria – discordou o ruivo, corando.

**e a amiga caçoaria dele.**

\- Jamais! – Hermione falou horrorizada.

\- Mione, você não acredita em nada de adivinhação... – Harry apontou.

\- Mas eu acredito em você! – resmungou – Mesmo se achasse idiotice, não iria falar.

** O fato era, no entanto, que o Sinistro agora já aparecera duas vezes e ambas as aparições tinham sido seguidas por acidentes quase fatais; **

Harry revirou os olhos, se lembrando de quem era na verdade. Como podia ter ficado com medo de um Sinistro? (E que nem era um Sinistro na verdade).

\- Sua vida é cheia de acidentes quase fatais – comentou Josh.

**da primeira vez Harry quase fora atropelado pelo Nôitibus Andante;**

\- Não exagere – falou Neville.

** da segunda, levara uma queda da vassoura de quase quinze metros de altura.**

\- Causada por um Dementador, não por um cachorro – falou Lily.

Remus olhou para Sirius. A palavra cachorro chamou a atenção dele, mas não teria sentido se fosse Sirius que tivesse seguindo Harry, por que ele não simplesmente falaria?

**Será que o Sinistro iria atormentá-lo até a morte?**

\- Se você pensar assim, vai – comentou Alice.

**Será que ele, Harry, ia passar o resto da vida olhando por cima do ombro à procura da fera?**

\- Isso depende de você – comentou Dorcas.

**Além disso, havia os dementadores.**

\- Que são um problema real – apontou Frank.

**Harry sentia mal-estar e humilhação toda vez que pensava neles.**

\- Não é pior do que eu devo me sentir – Sirius abriu um sorriso frio.

** Todos diziam que os guardas eram medonhos,**

\- Talvez porque sejam um dos piores seres do mundo mágico...

\- E que estão em Hogwarts – Lily ainda estava indignada com isso. Pensar em tais criaturas em uma escola era horrível.

** mas ninguém desmaiava sempre que se aproximava deles. **

\- Ninguém passou por coisas tão ruins quanto você – falou Neville, triste. Sabia que o amigo tinha muita tendência de se culpar por qualquer coisa, assim como ele.

**Ninguém mais ouvia mentalmente os ecos da morte dos pais.**

Silêncio.

Todos encaram Harry, James e Lily. Chocados. Ninguém sabia disso fora Harry.

James parecia congelado no tempo. Não esboçava reação porque ainda não acreditava nisso. Além de seu filho ter perdido ele e Lily quando era bebê, de ter crescido em um lugar abusivo, de ter passado por coisas imagináveis e ter dois assassinos a procura dele, ele ainda tinha que o ouvir morrer? Ele ainda tinha que saber e ser lembrado de como os pais morreram toda vez que tinha um Dementador perto? Harry tinha que v er toda vez como ele tinha falhado em o proteger? Como não fez o que era a sua função?

Lily nunca tinha imaginado isso, que a voz agoniante que eles tinham lido sobre era a dela. Que ela gritava dizendo que "Harry não!". Que seu filho tinha que a ouvir morrendo todas as vezes que um Dementador estava perto? Que ela não tinha conseguido salvar James e Harry? Harry era obrigado a ouvir a razão pela qual ele teve uma vida tão infeliz toda vez. Não era estranho que ele não aguentasse.

\- Harry.. – falou Hermione.

\- Você não... – Ron disse, sem palavras.

O irmão deles tinha que aguentar tudo isso? Era pior do que eles lembravam/?

\- Tudo bem. Vocês não poderiam fazer nada – Harry deu um sorriso triste.

\- Não importa. Você não passaria por isso sozinho – Ron falou firmemente. Ele precisava que Harry soubesse que ele estaria ali para ele. Desde o começo.

Harry sorriu para os amigos.

\- Eu sei. Mas era algo que eu precisava passar sozinho.

\- Harry... – Lily finalmente saiu do transe dela – Isso é horrível – falou, sentindo que ia começar a chorar.

Harry não negou. Não podia. Porque era realmente horrível. Era um pesadelo passar por isso toda vez e ficou ainda pior depois de quem ele soube de que eram as vozes.

\- Eu sei – falou simplesmente.

Regulus o encarou com pena. Não queria que Harry passasse por isso. Ninguém merecia rever como os pais tinham morrido, especialmente Harry.

Sirius encarou o livro com ódio. Uma coisa era que ele fosse o único que sofresse, porque apesar do que Harry dizia, tudo indicava que ele merecia, outra coisa era seu afilhado. Harry era para ser o adolescente mais feliz do mundo, mas parecia que ninguém o deixava ser. Não. Sempre tinha uma cosia atrás da outra. Sirius não aguentou mais. Precisava liberar a raiva que estava sentindo. Ou iria explodir.

\- James – chamou e viu o outro o encarar sem realmente o perceber – Prongs! Aqui tem um local para...?

James nem o terminou de falar. Sabia o que Sirius precisava, porque era exatamente o que ele precisava.

\- Tem. Vamos lá – não olhou para ninguém enquanto se levantava e Sirius o seguia.

Lene olhou preocupada para eles. Sabia que era horrível o que tinha acontecido com Harry e ela sentia tantas emoções sobre isso e era só um pouco próxima a ele, que não podia imaginar o que eles deviam estar sentindo.

\- Talvez...

\- Não – interrompeu Lily – Eles precisam de um tempo para se acalmarem. Não sei o que eles vão fazer, mas eles precisam disso – deu de ombros. Já tinha visto ações parecidas em Hogwarts, embora menos intensas.

\- Eles vão treinar duelos, até que esqueçam porque eles foram – informou Remus. Ele já tinha participado desses momentos, mas não era para ele. Ele já liberava toda a raiva que tinha nas noites de Lua Cheia.

Claro que ainda não tinha liberado a raiva que estava sentindo agora pelo que Harry era forçado a ouvir, mas sabia que era mais importante estar ali agora.

Dorcas deu um sorriso reconfortante para ele. Ela sabia que Remus também fora muito afetado. Ela própria tinha ficado bastante perturbada pelo que tinha ouvido.

\- Eu acho que vou vomitar – avisou Alice. Sentia-se enjoada pelo que acabara de ouvir. Correu para o banheiro, sendo seguida por Neville e Frank.

Os dois também estavam horrorizados pelo que tinham acabado de ouvir. Principalmente Neville que sabia bem como o amigo se sentia. Ouvia na sua cabeça coisas sobre os pais dele também.

Alex, Josh e Lissy também não queriam acreditar no que tinham ouvido, mas sabiam que era verdade. E também sabiam que a verdade podia ser bem cruel.

\- Vou à cozinha – Harry não aguentou ficar ali, sendo encarado com pena por todos.

Alex hesitou antes de o seguir.

\- Sinto muito – falou Alex.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Não pelo que você ouviu – explicou – Mas pelo que as pessoas fazem quando descobrem.

Harry o olhou surpreso. Ele parecia entender bem o que ele estava sentindo.

\- Obrigado – agradeceu.

Alex deu de ombros.

\- Não fiz nada.

\- Você fez – Harry contradisse sorrindo. Agora ele estava mais calmo.

Quando todos (mais calmos) voltaram aos seus devidos lugares, eles voltaram a ler.

**Isto porque agora Harry sabia a quem pertencia a tal voz. **

_Talvez fosse melhor não saber,_ pensou Regulus.

**Ouvira o que ela dizia, ouvira-a continuamente nas longas noites passadas na ala hospitalar quando ficava acordado, **

James e Lily olharam preocupados para o filho. Não queria que ele se sentisse assim. Não era saudável.

**contemplando as listras que o luar formava no teto.**

**Quando os dementadores se aproximavam, ele ouvia os últimos instantes de vida de sua mãe,**

James olhou agoniado para o livro assim como Alice.

** sua tentativa de proteger o filho da sanha de Lord Voldemort **

\- Eu tinha que tentar – ela falou firmemente enquanto recebia olhares de admiração e pena. Ela agora sabia como Harry se sentia.

**e a gargalhada do bruxo antes de matá-la... **

James olhou para o livro com um ódio que conseguiu superar o de todos os outros.

Snape achava que ia passar mal. Lily não merecia ter morrido por culpa de um maníaco feito Voldemort. Ou morrido de qualquer jeito.

**Harry dava breves cochilos, mergulhando em sonhos cheios de mãos podres e pegajosas e súplicas fossilizadas, acordando de repente para voltar a pensar na voz da mãe.**

\- Você precisa fazer uma terapia – comentou Lissy.

**Foi um alívio voltar à zoeira e à atividade da escola principal na segunda-feira, **

\- Isso é o que eu chamo de frase estranha – falou Sirius.

**e ser forçado a pensar em outras coisas, ainda que tivesse de aturar a implicância de Draco Malfoy. **

\- Não podemos ficar um parágrafo sem ouvir sobre Malfoy? – choramingou Ginny.

**O garoto não cabia em si de alegria com a derrota da Grifinória. **

\- Ridículo.

\- É única casa que talvez pudesse derrotar a Sonserina – defendeu Regulus, dando de ombros.

Alice olhou ofendida para ele.

**Retirara finalmente as bandagens **

\- Claro, agora que o jogo passara.

**e comemorava a circunstância de poder usar os dois braços novamente, fazendo espirituosas imitações de Harry caindo da vassoura.**

\- Acho que alguém ficou bom rápido demais – rosnou Lene.

** Malfoy passou a maior parte da aula seguinte de Poções, a que assistiram juntos na masmorra,**

\- Não é uma boa ideia deixar algo que pode explodir e Sonserinos e Grifinórios juntos – comentou Frank.

**fazendo imitações dos dementadores;**

\- Super engraçado – ironizou Alex.

** Ron finalmente se descontrolou e atirou um enorme e gosmento coração de crocodilo em Malfoy, **

Ginny riu.

**que o atingiu no rosto,**

\- Bem feito – resmungou Lily, enquanto os outros riam. Quem aquele menino achava que era para ficar zombando do seu filho?

** o que fez Snape descontar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória.**

Harry revirou os olhos. Não que Snape estivesse totalmente errado, mas cinquenta pontos?

**— Se Snape vier dar aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas de novo, vou me mandar **

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron e Neville trocaram olhares se lembrando de quando Snape era professor de Defesa contras Artes das Trevas.

**— anunciou Ron quando seguiam para a classe de Lupin depois do almoço.**

\- Muito bem, só quero alunos alimentados na minha aula – Remus aprovou.

— **Vê quem está lá, Mione.**

**A garota espiou pela porta da sala.**

**— Tudo bem!**

Lily sorriu. Era tão bom ler sobre coisas normais da adolescência para mudar um pouco.

**O Prof. Lupin voltara ao trabalho. Sem dúvida tinha a aparência de quem estivera doente. **

\- Harry, sempre me elogiando – ironizou o lobisomem.

\- Desculpa – murmurou Harry.

**Suas vestes velhas estavam mais frouxas e havia olheiras escuras sob seus olhos; ainda assim, ele sorriu para os garotos que ocupavam seus lugares na classe **

\- Feliz em todas as circunstâncias – resmungou Sirius.

\- Não exatamente! – protestou Remus.

\- E não seria bom se fosse? – perguntou Alice.

\- Não, seria irritante – Sirius fez uma careta. Não gostava de pessoas felizes e doces demais.

**e, em seguida, desataram a se queixar do comportamento de Snape na ausência de Lupin.**

\- Não é uma posição muito boa para Remus – comentou Frank.

**— Não é justo, ele estava só substituindo o senhor, por que passou dever de casa?**

\- Porque ele ainda deu a aula – Lily apontou o óbvio.

**— Não sabemos nada de lobisomens...**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Queriam aprender só o que já sabiam?

**— Dois rolos de pergaminho! **

**— Vocês disseram ao Prof. Snape que ainda não estudamos lobisomens? — perguntou Lupin, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.**

Snape olhou para Remus, sabendo porque o outro estava preocupado, e com razão. Ele sabia que Remus era um lobisomem desde que Black quase o matou no quinto ano.

Mas ninguém ia acreditar nele se ele dissesse que o perfeito Lupin era um lobisomem.

**A balbúrdia tornou a encher a sala.**

**— Dissemos, mas ele respondeu que estávamos muito atrasados...**

**— Ele não quis ouvir...**

\- Seria uma surpresa se ele quisesse – resmungou Fred.

**_— Dois rolos de pergaminho!_**

Alex revirou os olhos.

**O Prof. Lupin sorriu ao ver a expressão indignada nos rostos dos alunos.**

\- Ótimo, Remus já esqueceu como era ser jovem e preguiçoso... oh, espera, ele nunca foi preguiçoso – Sirius revirou os olhos.

**— Não se preocupem. Vou falar com o Prof. Snape. **

\- Boa sorte com isso – murmurou Neville.

**Não precisam fazer a redação.**

James sorriu aliviado, como se fosse ele e não Harry que tivesse que estudar.

**— Ah, _não_! — exclamou Hermione, muito desapontada. — Já terminei a minha.**

Olhares assustados em direção a morena.

**Tiveram uma aula muito gostosa. O Prof. Lupin trouxera uma caixa de vidro contendo um _hinkypunk_, uma criaturinha de uma perna só, que parecia feita de fiapos de fumaça, a aparência frágil e inofensiva.**

\- Não se engane – avisou Frank – Essas criaturas não prestam.

**— O _hinkypunk_ atrai os viajantes para os brejos — informou o professor enquanto os garotos faziam anotações. **

\- Somos todos alunos dedicados – brincou Ron.

**— Vocês repararam na lanterna que ele traz pendurada na mão? Ele salta para frente... A pessoa acompanha a luz... Então...**

**A criatura fez um horrível barulho de sucção contra o vidro da caixa.**

\- A aula tem até efeito dramático – falou James.

**Quando a sineta tocou, todos guardaram o material e se dirigiram para a porta, Harry entre eles, mas...**

**— Espere um instante, Harry — chamou Lupin. — Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você.**

\- Nunca é uma coisa boa – falou Dorcas.

Remus olhou magoado para ela. Era ele quem tinha chamado.

**Harry deu meia-volta e observou o professor cobrir a caixa do hinkypunk com um pano.**

\- E nem oferece ajuda... – Sirius falou falsamente desapontado.

**— Soube do que houve no jogo **

\- Acho que todos ouviram.

**— disse Lupin, virando-se para sua escrivaninha e começando a guardar os livros na maleta — e sinto muito pelo acidente com a sua vassoura. **

Lily quase revirou os olhos, mas se conteve.

**Há alguma possibilidade de consertá-la?**

James sorriu orgulhoso para o amigo. Era assim que se demonstrava o amor!

**— Não — respondeu Harry. — A árvore arrebentou-a em mil pedacinhos.**

Remus olhou culpado para o livro. Foi por causa dele que plantaram a árvore.

**Lupin suspirou.**

**— Plantaram o Salgueiro Lutador no ano em que cheguei a Hogwarts.**

\- Eu me pergunto por que plantar algo tão agressivo em uma escola... – falou Frank, pensativo e os marotos trocaram olhares.

** Os alunos costumavam brincar de tentar se aproximar do tronco e tocar a árvore com a mão. **

Lene revirou os olhos. Ela se lembrava disso. Era um mais idiota que o outro (incluindo o namorado dela).

**No fim, um garoto chamado Davi Gudgeon quase perdeu um olho**

\- Ainda bem que ele não ficou cego, Davi é uma boa pessoa – falou Alice, que tinha sido amiga dele por um tempo.

**e fomos proibidos de chegar perto do salgueiro.**

\- Uma boa ideia.

** Uma vassoura não teria a menor chance.**

**— O senhor soube dos dementadores também? — perguntou Harry com dificuldade.**

\- Não foi culpa sua – falou Lily.

Harry sabia, mas isso não mudava nada.

**Lupin lançou um olhar rápido a Harry.**

**— Soube. Acho que nenhum de nós tinha visto o Prof. Dumbledore tão aborrecido. **

\- Ele tinha razões para isso – falou James friamente. O filho dele podia ter sido morto. Ficar "aborrecido" era o mínimo.

**Há algum tempo, eles estão ficando inquietos... Furiosos com a recusa do diretor de deixar que entrem na propriedade... **

Lissy estremeceu. Já era ruim demais ele em Hogwarts, pior ainda dentro da escola.

**Suponho que tenham sido eles a razão da sua queda.**

\- Só isso para fazer meu filho cair da vassoura – falou James.

Lily suspirou, temendo que o namorado voltasse ao modo obsessivo com Quadribol.

**— Foram — Harry hesitou e, então, a pergunta que queria fazer escapou de sua boca antes que pudesse contê-la. — Por quê? Por que eles me afetam desse jeito?**

\- Porque você teve que lidar com muita coisa – falou Regulus – Mais do que merecia.

Harry sorriu para ele.

**Será que sou apenas...**

**— Não tem nada a ver com fraqueza — respondeu o professor depressa, como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Harry.**

\- Eu conheço James o bastante para saber essa linha de pensamento – falou Remus.

\- Eu não sou assim! – falou ele indignado.

\- Você é, só não sabe disso – falou Lupin.

** — Os dementadores afetam você pior do que os outros porque existem horrores no seu passado que não existem no dos outros.**

Harry sorriu para Remus.

**Um raio de sol de inverno entrou na sala, iluminando os cabelos grisalhos de Lupin e os traços do seu rosto jovem.**

\- Essa frase ficou meio contraditória – observou Josh.

**— Os dementadores estão entre as criaturas mais malignas que vagam pela Terra. **

\- Eles são parasitas – falou Josh com desgosto.

**Infestam os lugares mais escuros e imundos, se comprazem com a decomposição e o desespero, esgotam a paz, a esperança e a felicidade do ar à sua volta. **

_Uma coisa muito útil contra inimigos, se usada no momento certo,_ pensou Regulus.

**Até os trouxas sentem a presença deles, **

_E isso era algo, _pensou Snape. Os trouxas sempre davam um jeito de ignorar a magia.

**embora não possam vê-los. Chegue muito perto de um dementador e todo bom sentimento, toda lembrança feliz, serão sugados de você. **

Lene estremeceu o pensamento de Sirius ter que enfrentar isso por um bom tempo.

**Se puder, o dementador se alimentará de você o tempo suficiente para transformá-lo em um semelhante... **

Frank olhou enjoado para o livro. Ele sabia disso, mas não queria ter lembrado.

**Desalmado e mau. Não deixará nada em você exceto as piores experiências de sua vida. **

Sirius deu um sorriso sarcástico pensando em como ficaria sem as boas lembranças, as únicas coisas que o faziam lutar.

**E o pior que aconteceu com _você_, Harry, é suficiente para fazer qualquer um cair da vassoura. **

Lily sorriu agradecida para Remus.

**Você não tem do que se envergonhar.**

\- Mas Harry vai continuar se sentindo envergonhado – apontou Hermione.

**— Quando eles chegam perto de mim... — Harry fixou o olhar na mesa de Lupin, sentindo um nó na garganta**

Josh deu um sorriso simpático para Harry.

** — ouço Voldemort assassinando minha mãe.**

Todos evitaram olhar para Lily, menos James que a abraçou. Ele sabia que ela estava tão assustada quanto ele.

**Lupin fez um movimento repentino com o braço como se fosse segurar o ombro de Harry, mas pensou melhor. **

James olhou desapontado para o amigo. Sabia que ele estava querendo confortar o filho dele, mas Remus não podia já que não tinha contado quem ele era.

**Houve um momento de silêncio, depois...**

**— Por que é que eles tinham que ir ao jogo? **

\- Porque coisas ruins acontecem – falou Alex friamente. Claro que a situação tinha sido ruim, mas honestamente podia ser muito pior. Ele nem ficou com um ferido grave.

Lissy olhou preocupada para o irmão sabendo que em tempos diferentes ele nem pensaria isso, mas ele tinha mudado. Para sempre.

**— exclamou o garoto amargurado.**

**— Estão ficando famintos — disse Lupin tranquilamente, **

\- Isso é coisa mais irritante sobre Moony, ele sempre fica tranquilo – reclamou Sirius – Menos com garotas – lançou um olhar para Dorcas, que corou.

**fechando a maleta com um estalo. — Dumbledore não permite que eles entrem na escola, **

\- Graças a Deus – murmurou Lene.

Harry lançou um olhar curioso na direção dela. Nunca tinha entendido direito como era a relação dos bruxos com a religião.

**então o suprimento de gente com que contavam secou... Acho que eles não conseguiram resistir à multidão em torno do campo de Quadribol.**

\- Espero que resistam da próxima vez – rosnou James.

**Toda a excitação... As emoções exacerbadas... É a ideia que fazem de um banquete.**

Neville olhou enjoado para o livro.

**— Azkaban deve ser horrível**

\- É horrível – concordou Fred.

** — murmurou Harry.**

**Lupin concordou, sério.**

**— A fortaleza foi construída em uma ilhota, bem longe da costa, mas não precisam de paredes nem de água para manter os prisioneiros confinados, **

\- Até porque isso não seria muito difícil de ultrapassar – murmurou Snape.

**não quando eles já estão presos dentro da própria cabeça, incapazes de um único pensamento agradável. **

\- É uma tática repulsiva – murmurou Hermione.

\- Mas funciona – replicou Ron.

\- Concordo que os criminosos não merecem um colchão macio, mas serem levados a própria loucura? – Hermione era incapaz de apoiar isso, ainda mais porque suspeitava que Sirius não era o único inocente lá.

**A maioria enlouquece em poucas semanas.**

Sirius deu um sorriso amargado, pensando que já devia estar enlouquecido mesmo quando foi parar lá.

**— Mas Sirius Black escapou**

\- E voltam a falar meu nome – Sirius revirou os olhos.

** — comentou Harry lentamente. — Fugiu...**

**A maleta de Lupin escorregou da escrivaninha; ele teve que se abaixar depressa para apanhá-la no ar.**

\- Com medo de mim? – perguntou Sirius para o amigo.

\- Nunca – Remus respondeu firmemente. Ele sabia que Sirius era uma das melhores pessoas que ele conhecia e eles passaram tantos momentos juntos que sabia que Sirius era incapaz de machucá-lo, apesar do lado violento que as vezes o amigo mostrava.

**— É — disse, se endireitando. — Black deve ter encontrado uma maneira de combatê-los. **

\- Se alguém é capaz disso, é você – James sorriu para o amigo. Ele nunca acreditaria que Sirius fosse um assassino. Ele era seu irmão. Não era capaz de matar ninguém. E, além disso, Harry tinha dito que ele era bom e todos os outros do "futuro" dali (Weasley e Hermione) ficavam bem a vontade perto de Sirius, o que não aconteceria se ele fosse um assassino, ainda mais um que aparentemente queria matar Harry.

**Eu não teria acreditado que isto fosse possível...**

\- Sempre me surpreendo – Remus sorriu para o amigo.

** Dizem que os dementadores esgotam os poderes de um bruxo que conviver um tempo demasiado longo com eles...**

**— O senhor fez aquele dementador no trem recuar**

\- É porque eu sou demais – brincou Remus.

\- Mas é uma magia complicada mesmo. Você tem talento – falou Regulus.

Remus sorriu para o Black. Ele gostava de Regulus, mesmo sabendo que o outro era uma pessoa complicada, e Harry e Sirius também gostavam, então ok.

** — disse Harry de repente.**

**— Há... Certas defesas que se pode usar **

\- Sempre há.

**— disse Lupin. — Mas no trem havia apenas um dementador. Quanto maior o número, mais difícil é resistir a eles.**

\- Logicamente.

**— Que defesas? — perguntou Harry em seguida. — O senhor pode me ensinar?**

Lily sorriu orgulhosa, vendo que seu filho queria aprender mais que o necessário.

**— Não tenho a pretensão de ser um especialista no combate a dementadores, Harry... Muito ao contrário...**

\- Mas você é ótimo nisso – comentou Harry.

**— Mas se os dementadores forem a outro jogo de Quadribol, preciso saber lutar contra eles...**

\- Você tem um bom ponto – comentou Regulus.

**Lupin avaliou o rosto decidido de Harry, hesitou, depois disse:**

**— Bem... Está bem. **

James sorriu.

**Vou tentar ajudar. Mas receio que você terá de esperar até o próximo trimestre. Tenho muito que fazer antes das férias.**

\- Meu filho devia ser prioridade – falou James falsamente ofendido.

\- Ele é mais do que você – implicou Remus.

James olhou chocado para o amigo, até que Remus riu e ele percebeu que era uma brincadeira.

** Escolhi uma hora muito inconveniente para adoecer.**

\- Não se escolhe uma hora para adoecer – falou Dorcas enquanto os marotos trocavam olhares.

**Com a promessa de receber aulas antidementadores de Lupin, o pensamento de que talvez não precisasse mais ouvir a morte da mãe,**

Lily evitou o olhar de todo mundo.

** e o fato de que Corvinal esmagara Lufa-Lufa na partida de Quadribol no final de novembro, o ânimo de Harry deu uma guinada definitiva para cima.**

\- Ainda bem. Já não estava mais aguentado – Ron brincou.

** Afinal, Grifinória não fora eliminada da competição, **

\- É preciso muito mais que isso para nos eliminar – George falou orgulhoso.

**embora o time não pudesse se dar ao luxo de perder mais uma partida.**

\- Vocês não vão – falou James ameaçador.

Harry se encolheu.

**Oliver tornou a ficar possuído por uma energia obsessiva, **

\- Mais que o normal – acrescentou Fred.

**e treinou com o time com mais empenho que nunca, na chuvinha gélida e nevoenta que persistiu até dezembro.**

Lily olhou preocupada para o filho. Ele podia ficar resfriado!

**Harry não viu nem sinal de dementador nos terrenos da escola**

\- Dumbledore está sendo útil para alguma coisa – resmungou Regulus, recebendo olhares irritados de volta. Mas ele tinha crescido odiando Dumbledore, não podia começar a gostar dele. Jamais.

** A fúria de Dumbledore parecia ter funcionado para mantê-los em seus postos nas entradas.**

\- Ninguém quer enfrentá-lo – murmurou Neville, pensando em como teria sido se ele não tivesse morrido.

**Duas semanas antes do fim do trimestre, o céu clareou de repente até atingir um branco leitoso e ofuscante, e os terrenos enlameados da escola amanheceram, certo dia, cobertos de cintilante geada. **

Sirius suspirou, entediado. Olha onde ele fora parar? Ouvir sobre paisagem?

**No interior do castelo, havia um rebuliço de Natal no ar. **

Alice sorriu. Ela adorava essa época do ano, todos ficavam mais simpáticos.

**Flitwick, o professor de Feitiços, já enfeitara sua sala de aula com luzes pisca-piscas que, quando foram ver, eram fadinhas voadoras de verdade. **

Dorcas sorriu. Ele era o professor preferido dela.

**Os alunos estavam satisfeitos discutindo planos para as férias de Natal.**

\- Não existe nada como o natal em Hogwarts – Ginny comentou.

**Tanto Ron quanto Hermione haviam decidido permanecer em Hogwarts **

Regulus sorriu, feliz que Harry não iria ficar sozinho.

**e, embora Ron dissesse que era ****porque não ia conseguir aturar Percy duas semanas,**

\- Entendemos – falaram os outros Weasleys sérios.

**e Hermione insistisse que precisava consultar a biblioteca, **

Remus e Lily sorriram.

**Harry não se deixou enganar;**

\- Muito triste isso – James balançou a cabeça.

**sabia que era para lhe fazerem companhia e se sentiu muito grato.**

Ron e Hermione sorriram. Claro que eles fariam companhia.

**Para alegria de todos, exceto Harry, houve mais uma visita a Hogsmeade no último fim de semana do trimestre.**

James deu um sorriso triste. Era para o seu filho estar com todos outros.

**— Podemos fazer todas as nossas compras de Natal lá!**

\- Como um shopping – falou Dorcas.

** — exclamou Hermione. — Mamãe e papai iriam adorar receber fios dentais de menta da Dedosdemel!**

Silêncio estranho na sala enquanto todos processavam o presente de Hermione.

\- Bem... Cada um tem o seu gosto – Ron falou por fim.

**Resignado com a ideia de que seria o único aluno do terceiro ano a não ir, **

Lene revirou os olhos. Isso era tão James!

**Harry pediu emprestado a Oliver o livro _Qual vassoura_, e resolveu passar o dia lendo sobre as diferentes marcas.**

\- Só espero que você não fique feito James – Lily falou.

\- Feito James?! Eu sou lindo e inteligente e tudo de bom – falou o moreno metido.

Lily revirou os olhos.

Snape se perguntava por que ela namorava esse idiota.

\- Não acho possível alguém chegar ao nível de James – comentou Harry – Ninguém fica tão obcecado assim. Fora Oliver.

\- Oliver ultrapassa James – resmungou Fred.

**Ele andara montando uma vassoura da escola nos treinos do time,**

Ginny fez uma careta. Era uma vassoura pior que a outra.

**uma velhíssima Shooting Star,**

\- Ela já é velha no nosso ano – comentou Frank.

\- Não que sejamos velhos – acrescentou Alice, fazendo uma careta.

Os de 1997 seguraram o riso.

**que era demasiado lenta e instável; decididamente precisava de uma vassoura nova.**

\- Por que você não compra uma? – perguntou James, seriamente. Ele não entendia porque Harry não gastava o dinheiro dele de jeito nenhum.

\- Não é como se fosse te fazer falta – concordou Sirius. Ele sabia o quanto os Potters eram ricos. Mais até que os Blacks.

\- Eu só... acho que eu não vejo como uma pessoa rica – falou Harry, pensando – Nunca me lembro que eu tenho dinheiro.

\- Isso é porque você precisa gastá-lo – comentou Lene.

\- Não gosto da ideia de gastar, mas, Harry, você tem que _entender_ que tem dinheiro – Lily falou – E não ache que eu esqueci que você prometeu ir comprar roupa depois desse livro.

Harry suspirou. Ele sabia que os outros estavam certos, mas era difícil mudar.

**Na manhã de sábado em que os colegas iriam a Hogsmeade, Harry se despediu de Ron e Hermione, embrulhados em capas e cachecóis, **

\- Estava frio – justificaram.

**tornou a subir a escadaria de mármore, sozinho,**

\- Isso é triste.

** e tomou o caminho da Torre da Grifinória. A neve começara a cair do lado de fora das janelas e o castelo estava muito parado e silencioso.**

\- A única vez que esteve assim desde que os gêmeos entraram – comentou Ginny.

Os dois sorriram orgulhosos.

**— Psiu... Harry!**

**Ele se virou, a meio caminho do corredor do terceiro andar, e viu Fred e George espiando-o**

\- Assustador.

**atrás da estátua de uma bruxa corcunda, de um olho só.**

\- Eu sei qual é – comentou Neville.

**— Que é que vocês estão fazendo? — perguntou Harry, curioso. — Vocês não vão a Hogsmeade?**

Ginny olhou suspeitosamente para os irmãos.

**— Antes de ir viemos fazer uma festinha para animar você — disse Fred, com uma piscadela misteriosa. — Venha até aqui...**

\- Não pode ser boa coisa – comentou Lene.

\- Foi ótimo! – contradisse Harry, agradecido para os gêmeos que sorriram.

**O garoto indicou com a cabeça uma sala de aula vazia, à esquerda da estátua de um olho só. Harry acompanhou os gêmeos. **

\- Eu não confiaria não – brincou Ron.

\- Somos seus irmãos!

\- Exatamente! – falou Ron, se lembrando de quando os gêmeos aumentaram o preço do produto só por ele da família.

**George fechou a porta sem fazer barulho **

\- Sou ninja – falou.

**e se virou, sorrindo, para Harry.**

**— Presente de Natal antecipado para você, Harry — anunciou.**

**Fred tirou alguma coisa de dentro da capa com um gesto largo e colocou-a em cima de uma carteira. Era um pedaço de pergaminho, **

Os Marotos arregalaram os olhos. Seria...? Não, não podia ser.

**grande, quadrado e muito gasto, sem nada escrito na superfície. **

\- Aparentemente – corrigiu Fred.

**Harry, desconfiando que fosse uma daquelas brincadeiras de Fred e George, **

\- Qualquer um ficaria – concordou Hermione.

\- Estávamos fazendo uma boa ação – falou George, ofendido.

**ficou parado olhando para o presente.**

\- Coisa de retardado – comentou Sirius e recuou com o olhar de Harry – Calma, só uma brincadeira.

**— E o que é que é isso? — perguntou.**

**— Isso, Harry, é o segredo do nosso sucesso **

\- Um dos – se corrigiu.

**— disse George, dando uma palmadinha carinhosa no pergaminho.**

**— Dói na gente dar esse presente para você — disse Fred — mas decidimos, na noite passada, que você precisa muito mais dele do que nós. **

\- Já sabíamos tudo decorado – falou George.

**E, de qualquer maneira, já o conhecemos de cor. É uma herança que vamos lhe deixar. Para falar a verdade, não precisamos mais dele.**

\- Mas ele sempre será uma parte de nós – falou Fred, emocionado. Que saudades daquele pergaminho! Ele tinha sido muito útil!

Dorcas o encarou estranhamente.

**— E para que eu preciso de um pedaço de pergaminho velho? **

\- Nunca julgue uma coisa pelo que ela parece – falou Sirius. Será que era _o_ pergaminho mesmo?

**— perguntou Harry.**

**— Um pedaço de pergaminho velho! — exclamou Fred, fechando os olhos com uma careta, como se Harry o tivesse ofendido mortalmente.**

\- Mas ele ofendeu mortalmente! – falou.

** — Explique a ele, George.**

**— Bem... Quando estávamos no primeiro ano, Harry... Jovens, descuidados e inocentes...**

Todos riram.

\- Descuidados e inocentes vocês nunca foram – falou Ginny. Ela tinha aprontado muito com eles quando era pequena.

**Harry abafou uma risada. Duvidava se algum dia os gêmeos teriam sido inocentes.**

\- Que imagem ruim você tem de nós.

**— Bem, mais inocentes do que somos hoje... **

\- Isso podemos acreditar.

**Nos metemos numa certa confusão com Filch.**

\- Aquele idiota – George revirou os olhos.

**— Soltamos uma bomba de bosta no corredor e por alguma razão ele ficou aborrecido...**

\- Essas pessoas não fazem muito sentido hoje em dia – concordou Lene, falsamente.

**— Então Filch nos arrastou até a sala dele e começou a nos ameaçar com os castigos de costume...**

**—... Detenção...**

**—... Nos arrancar as tripas...**

\- Nada violento.

**—... E não pudemos deixar de reparar numa gaveta do arquivo dele em que estava escrito Confiscado e Muito Perigoso.**

\- Claro que não – James sorriu empolgado, enquanto Lily estava preocupada onde isso daria.

**— Não precisam continuar... — exclamou Harry, começando a sorrir.**

\- Não é que você tem um lado Maroto depois de tudo? – perguntou Josh, sorrindo.

Harry ficou emburrado.

**— Bem, que é que você teria feito? — perguntou Fred. — George soltou mais uma bomba de bosta para distrair Filch, **

\- Nada como na detenção fazer a mesma coisa que te levou a detenção – falou Sirius.

**eu abri depressa a gaveta e tirei... Isto.**

**— Não foi tão desonesto quanto parece, sabe **

\- Ninguém liga para honestidade – brincou Ron.

**— comentou George.**

**— Calculamos que Filch nunca tivesse descoberto como usar o pergaminho.**

Remus deu um sorriso aliviado. Se realmente fosse o Mapa... Não seria bom para os alunos que Filch tivesse.

**— Mas, provavelmente suspeitou o que era ou não o teria confiscado.**

\- Não necessariamente. Ele confisca tudo – falou Frank.

**— E vocês sabem como usar?**

**— Ah, sabemos — disse Fred, rindo. — Esta joia nos ensinou mais do que todos os professores da escola.**

\- Nunca aprendemos nada na aula – concordou George.

**— Vocês estão me gozando — disse Harry, olhando para o pedaço velho e rasgado de pergaminho.**

Fred olhou ofendido para Harry. Ele nunca brincaria sobre isso.

**— Ah, é? — disse George.**

**Ele apanhou a varinha, tocou o pergaminho de leve e disse:**

**— _"Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"_.**

**Na mesma hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de George tocara. **

James sorriu. Ele sentia que era o mapa.

**Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho; **

Sirius sorriu também, agora convencido totalmente que era o mapa deles.

**em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras grandes, floreadas, verdes, **

Isso acabou com todas as dúvidas de Remus que se lembrava muito bem do dia que finalmente fizeram o Mapa e a discussão pela cor.

**que diziam:**

**_Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar_**

**_O MAPA DO MAROTO_**

James, Sirius e Remus sorriram orgulhosos. Eles sabiam que não era um trabalho fácil fazer o mapa de Hogwarts, ainda mais um com as funções dele.

O único problema era Peter não estar ali agora, mas Harry era totalmente sério sobre ele não estar com eles e eles tinham que confiar nele.

\- Vocês fizeram um mapa? – sussurrou Lily, surpresa. Ela sabia que os Marotos tinham algo parecido com isso, mas nunca imaginou que fosse ser realmente um mapa.

**Era um mapa que mostrava cada detalhe dos terrenos do castelo de Hogwarts.**

\- Incrível – sussurrou Alice. O trabalho que devia ter dado para construir algo assim...

** O mais notável, contudo, eram os pontinhos mínimos de tinta que se moviam em torno do mapa, **

Frank olhou curioso para o livro.

**cada um com um rótulo em letra minúscula. **

\- Um rótulo? – questionou Dorcas.

**Pasmo, Harry se curvou para examinar melhor. Um pontinho, no canto superior esquerdo, mostrava que o Prof. Dumbledore estava andando para lá e para cá em seu escritório;**

\- Ele faz isso muito – observou Fred.

\- Mostra onde as pessoas estão? – Frank estava chocado. Era brilhante.

**a gata do zelador, Madame Nor-r-ra, rondava o segundo andar;**

\- Serve para animais também – Regulus estava impressionado. Nunca achou que o seu irmão e os amigos dele tivessem capacidade para fazer algo assim.

**e Peeves, o _poltergeist_, naquele momento saltitava pela sala de troféus.**

\- Ele nunca fica quieto – falou Ron.

**E quando os olhos de Harry percorreram os corredores que tão bem conhecia, ele notou mais uma coisa.**

Não aguentando mais, Lene se virou para Sirius e bateu nele.

\- AÍ! – ele gritou.

\- Por que vocês não me contaram? – ela estava magoada.

\- Segredo de Maroto – falou James.

Os olhos de Lene brilharam perigosamente e ela mandou uma azaração na direção dele.

\- Tá queimando! – protestou James.

\- Só vai parar depois de horas – Lene deu um sorriso cruel para ele.

Ela se virou para o último integrante do grupo, mas desistiu. Remus não era tão próximo dela para ter a obrigação de contar isso.

\- Lily – James choramingou – Faz parar!

\- Não – replicou a ruiva friamente – Não contou porque não quis.

Fred e George se encararam. Sabiam que James, Sirius e Remus diziam que eram os Marotos, mas nunca tinham acreditado muito. Achavam que era só uma brincadeira. Quais as chances de os ídolos deles serem os pais de Harry?

Mas agora, todos agiam como se eles fossem realmente os Marotos.

**O mapa mostrava um conjunto de passagens em que ele nunca entrara. E muitas pareciam levar...**

**—... Diretamente a Hogsmeade **

James sorriu, entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

**— disse Fred, acompanhando uma delas com o dedo. — São sete ao todo. Até agora Filch conhece essas quatro **

\- Na nossa época ele só conhecia duas – Sirius sorriu orgulhoso.

**— ele as apontou — mas temos certeza de que somente nós conhecemos estas outras.**

\- Não só vocês – contradisse James.

**Não se preocupe com a passagem por trás do espelho no quarto andar. Nós a usamos até o inverno passado, mas já desabou, está completamente bloqueada. **

\- Eu gostava dela – reclamou Remus. Ela era mais simples que as outras.

**E achamos que ninguém jamais usou esta porque o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado bem em cima da entrada. **

\- Usaram antes – comentou Lene. Ela conhecia boatos sobre essa passagem secreta.

**Mas esta outra aqui leva diretamente ao porão da Dedosdemel. **

\- Essa é útil – falou Josh.

**Nós já a usamos um monte de vezes. **

\- Nem quero saber quando – resmungou Hermione.

\- Você realmente não quer.

**E como você talvez tenha notado, a entrada é bem ali do lado de fora da sala, **

\- Tão perto de realizar meus sonhos – Harry suspirou.

**na corcunda daquela velhota de um olho só.**

**— Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs **

Os Marotos sorriram.

**— suspirou George, dando um tapinha no cabeçalho do mapa. — Devemos tanto a eles.**

\- De nada – falaram.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Ainda estavam na dúvida se acreditam ou não que os três eram os Marotos (e faltaria alguém nessa conta).

**— Almas nobres,**

\- Nunca achei que me chamariam de nobre – murmurou Sirius.

\- Não sei por que – ironizou Harry.

Regulus quase o lembrou que ele era quase isso. A família Black tinha uma grande linhagem.

**que trabalharam incansavelmente para ajudar novas gerações de transgressores **

\- Acredite no que quiser – falou James. Eles não tinham a intenção de ajudar ninguém, fora eles mesmos.

**— disse Fred solenemente.**

**— Certo — acrescentou George depressa. — Não se esqueça de limpar o mapa depois de usá-lo...**

James assentiu, seriamente.

**—... Senão qualquer um pode ler — recomendou Fred.**

**— É só bater com a varinha mais uma vez e dizer "_Malfeito feito!_", e o pergaminho torna a ficar branco.**

\- Vocês são brilhantes – falou Dorcas, impressionada.

\- Sabemos – falou Sirius, arrogante.

**— Portanto, jovem Harry — disse Fred, numa incrível imitação de Percy — trate de se comportar.**

\- Eu sou ótimo imitando pessoas – se gabou.

**— Vejo você na Dedosdemel — despediu-se George, piscando.**

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Os gêmeos nunca teriam jeito.

**Os gêmeos deixaram a sala, sorrindo satisfeitos consigo mesmos.**

\- Claro que sim. Até fizemos uma saída teatral – falou George.

**Harry ficou ali, contemplando o mapa milagroso. **

James sorriu, se lembrando de se sentir assim na primeira vez que terminou o mapa.

**Acompanhou o pontinho de tinta Madame Nor-r-ra virar à esquerda e parar para cheirar alguma coisa no chão. Se Filch realmente não conhecia... Ele não teria que passar pelos dementadores...**

Lily estreitou os olhos. Harry estava se arriscando demais.

**Mas mesmo enquanto continuava ali, transbordante de excitação, **

\- Fazer a coisa errada te faz sentir assim – brincou Josh.

**uma coisa que ouvira, certa vez, o Sr. Weasley dizer aflorou em sua lembrança.**

\- Aflorou em sua lembrança – repetiu Lissy, incrédula. Era uma péssima frase. Quem pensava assim?

**_"Nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar, se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro"._**

\- É uma ótima frase – falou Snape.

_Mas meio incompleta. Não devemos confiar na maioria das coisas que vemos o cérebro também,_ pensou ele.

**O mapa era um daqueles objetos mágicos perigosos sobre os quais o Sr. Weasley o prevenira... **

\- Não! – choramingou Sirius. Harry não podia deixar o mapa para lá. Era o destino que tinha feito o mapa voltar para o devido dono.

**Recursos para bruxos malfeitores... Mas então, raciocinou Harry, ele só queria usar o mapa para ir a Hogsmeade,**

James sorriu aliviado, já sabendo que Harry ficaria com o mapa.

**não era que quisesse roubar alguma coisa ou atacar alguém... **

Hermione revirou os olhos. Harry conseguia arranjar desculpas tão estúpidas para si mesmo.

**E Fred e George já o usavam havia anos, sem que nada de terrível tivesse acontecido...**

**Harry acompanhou com o dedo a passagem secreta até a Dedosdemel.**

Até Lily se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso.

Por uma vez na vida, algo bom tinha acontecido com Harry.

**Depois, subitamente, como se obedecesse a uma ordem, **

\- Você não obedece ninguém – contradisse Ginny.

\- Mas eu ouço quase todos - falou Harry – Só vou contra o que eu não acredito.

Ginny revirou os olhos**.**

**enrolou o mapa, guardou-o nas vestes **

\- Cuidado com esse bem precioso – falou James sério.

**e correu para a porta da sala de aula. Abriu-a uns dedinhos. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora. **

\- Uma vez na vida o povo tinha o que fazer – comentou Neville.

**Com muito cuidado, esgueirou-se da sala até as costas da estátua da bruxa de um olho só.**

Lily revirou os olhos. Não aprovasse que seu filho estivesse fazendo isso, mas era por uma boa causa.

**Que era mesmo que devia fazer? Puxou outra vez o mapa e viu, para seu espanto, que um novo boneco de tinta aparecera no pergaminho, rotulado _Harry Potter_.**

\- Foi estranho – comentou.

**Estava parado exatamente no mesmo lugar que o verdadeiro Harry, **

\- O outro não é falso! – falou Sirius ofendido – Só uma representação.

**mais ou menos na metade do corredor do terceiro andar. Harry observou-o atentamente. Seu pequeno eu de tinta parecia estar tocando a bruxa com uma varinha mínima. **

Lily olhou admirada para o namorado. Não podia negar que ele tinha feito um trabalho incrível.

**O garoto na mesma hora puxou a varinha real e deu um toque na estátua. Nada aconteceu. Ele tornou a consultar o mapa. Um balão com um texto aparecera ao lado do seu boneco. Dentro do balão havia a palavra _"Dissendium"_.**

\- Era para o caso de esquecermos – falou James – Mas só Peter já esqueceu.

Olhares de raiva a menção do rato covarde.

Todos de 1977 se perguntavam o que Peter tinha feito que podia causar tanta raiva assim.

**— _Dissendium!_ — sussurrou Harry dando uma nova batida na bruxa de pedra.**

**Na mesma hora, a corcunda da estátua se abriu o suficiente para admitir uma pessoa bem magra. **

\- Isso é preconceito – falou Lene.

**Harry deu uma espiada rápida nos dois lados do corredor, guardou outra vez o mapa, se içou de cabeça para dentro do buraco e deu um impulso para frente.**

\- Nada como se colocar em um lugar desconhecido – falou Alex, sem sarcasmo. Ele gostava de conhecer lugares novos. _Lugares sem lembranças. _

**Ele deslizou um bom pedaço, descendo o que parecia um escorrega de pedra **

\- Não é bem isso – comentou Sirius.

**e aterrissou na terra úmida e fria. Levantou-se, então, olhando a toda volta. Estava escuro como breu. Harry ergueu a varinha e murmurou:**

**— _Lumus!_ **

\- Porque Harry é capaz de lembrar que é um bruxo – sorriu Hermione, se lembrando do primeiro ano.

Ron corou.

\- Foi uma vez!

**— E pôde ver que se encontrava em uma passagem muito estreita, baixa e terrosa. Ergueu, então, o mapa, tocou-o com a ponta da varinha e disse baixinho: — _Malfeito feito!_**

\- Eu ainda ficaria com o mapa mais um pouco – falou Lissy.

**O mapa ficou imediatamente branco. **

\- Não erramos – falou Sirius.

**Ele o dobrou cuidadosamente, enfiou-o dentro das vestes, depois, o coração batendo rápido, ao mesmo tempo excitado e apreensivo, **

\- Não precisa ficar apreensivo – falou James.

**Harry começou a andar.**

\- Só faltava ficar parado ali feito um idiota – falou George.

**A passagem virava e tornava a virar, mais parecendo uma toca de coelho gigante do que qualquer outra coisa.**

\- Não reclame da passagem – falou Sirius ofendido.

James o encarou.

\- Eu preciso te lembrar sobre o que você falou da primeira vez que foi?

Sirius desviou o olhar.

\- Não – murmurou baixo feito uma criança.

** Harry caminhou depressa por ela, tropeçando aqui e ali**

\- Tá passando muito tempo com Ron – falou Ginny.

\- Ei – protestou o ruivo, indignado.

**no chão acidentado, segurando a varinha com firmeza à sua frente.**

**Levou uma eternidade, **

James olhou desapontado para o filho. Esperava mais de um herdeiro dos Marotos.

**mas o garoto tinha o pensamento fixo na capacidade da Dedosdemel repor suas forças.**

Remus sorriu ao se lembrar da sua loja de doce preferida. E ele amava doces.

** Depois do que lhe pareceu uma hora, a passagem começou a subir. Ofegante, Harry apertou o passo, o rosto quente, os pés muito gelados.**

\- Isso é o que eu chamo de falta de exercício – brincou Josh.

**Dez minutos mais tarde, chegou ao pé de uns degraus de pedra muito gastos, que subiam a perder de vista. **

\- Que exagero – comentou Alice.

\- Não é exagero – falou Sirius – Você precisa ver isso.

**Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, Harry começou a subir. Cem degraus, duzentos degraus, perdeu a conta,**

\- Aliás, para que você estava contando isso para começar?

**olhando para os pés... Então, sem aviso, sua cabeça bateu em alguma coisa dura.**

\- Eu disse que você estava passando muito tempo com Ron – relembrou Ginny.

\- Eu não sou tão desajeitado assim.

\- Não mais – corrigiu Hermione.

**Parecia um alçapão. Harry ficou parado ali, massageando o cocuruto da cabeça, apurando os ouvidos. Não conseguia ouvir nenhum som em cima. **

\- A acústica é ótima – comentou Neville.

**Muito devagarinho, empurrou o alçapão e espiou pela borda.**

**Deparou com um porão, cheio de caixotes e caixas.**

\- Mas o quê? – perguntou Lily.

\- Você entenderá, amor – falou James.

**Harry subiu pelo alçapão e tornou a fechá-lo. Ele se fundiu tão perfeitamente com o soalho empoeirado que era impossível saber que estava ali. **

Regulus ficou impressionado. Parecia um sonho isso.

**O garoto avançou lentamente até a escada de madeira que levava ao andar superior. Agora decididamente conseguia ouvir vozes, para não falar no tilintar de uma sineta e no abre e fecha de uma porta.**

\- Só acho que as vozes são mais importantes – comentou Snape.

**Pensando no que deveria fazer, Harry, de repente, ouviu uma porta se abrir muito próximo; alguém ia descer a escada.**

\- Se esconde – falou Lissy.

\- Eu me escondi – Harry sorriu.

**— E traga mais uma caixa de lesmas gelatinosas, querido, eles praticamente levaram tudo... — disse uma voz feminina.**

\- Parece Remus.

\- Cala a boca, Sirius.

**Dois pés desceram a escada. Harry pulou para trás de um enorme caixote e esperou os passos se distanciarem.**

\- Não era o lugar mais confortável, mas tudo bem.

**Ouviu o homem deslocando caixas na parede oposta.**

**Talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade...**

\- Você está soando como James – Lene resmungou.

Harry sorriu orgulhoso, enquanto Snape fazia uma careta.

**Rápida e silenciosamente, o garoto saiu abaixado do esconderijo e subiu as escadas; **

\- É nessa hora que eu agradeço por praticar Quadribol – falou Harry.

**ao olhar para trás, viu um enorme traseiro e uma careca reluzente enfiada em uma caixa. **

\- Que visão linda – ironizou Dorcas.

**Harry alcançou a porta no patamar da escada, escapuliu por ela e se encontrou atrás do balcão da Dedosdemel, abaixou-se, saiu quietinho de lado e por fim se levantou.**

\- Foi muito difícil – brincou ele, apesar de realmente ter parecido na época.

\- Você muita coisa do seu pai – resmungou Lily – Eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Não assim.

**A Dedosdemel estava tão cheia de alunos de Hogwarts que ninguém olhou duas vezes para Harry. **

\- Foi uma sorte.

\- O que é inacreditável – comentou George.

**O garoto foi passando entre eles, olhando para os lados**

\- Nada suspeito.

** e reprimiu uma risada só de imaginar a expressão que apareceria na cara de porco do Duda se pudesse ver onde ele estava agora.**

**Caras irritadas. **

\- Por que se lembrar dele agora? – reclamou Ginny.

\- Ele não é tão ruim – Harry desistiu ao ver os olhares incrédulos de todos – E eu vivi com ele por anos.

**Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras de doces com a aparência mais apetitosa que se pode imaginar. **

\- Eu quero ir para lá – choramingou Remus.

**Tabletes de nugá, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, caramelos cor de mel; **

\- Meus preferidos – falou Dorcas e Remus anotou isso mentalmente.

**centenas de tipos de bombons em fileiras arrumadinhas; havia uma barrica enorme de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, **

\- Os meus preferidos – falou Sirius.

**Delícias gasosas – as tais bolas de sorvete de fruta que faziam levitar que Ron mencionara – em outra parede havia os doces de "efeitos especiais": os melhores chicles de baba e bola (que enchiam a loja de bolas azulonas e se recusavam a estourar durante dias), **

\- Harry, você não precisava descrever todos os produtos da loja – Remus falou sofrendo.

**o estranho e quebradiço fio dental de menta, minúsculos Diabinhos negros de pimenta ("sopre fogo em seus amigos!"), Ratinhos de sorvete ("ouça seus dentes baterem e rangerem!"), Sapos de creme de menta ("faça sua barriga saltar para valer!"), frágeis penas de algodão-doce e bombons explosivos.**

\- Eu quero doces agora – falou Lily.

James parou para pensar.

\- Não sei se aqui tem não. Eu posso ver.

Remus o encarou incrédulo.

\- Quando sou eu você nem pensa em pegar, quando é Lily, você até se oferece.

\- Bem, Lily é Lily.

\- E doce é doce! – rosnou Remus, perigosamente. Podiam fazer qualquer coisa com ele, menos o deixar sem doces.

\- Calma – James recuou assustado – Vou ver se tem.

Remus o seguiu.

\- Não tem não – falou James para a depressão de Remus.

\- Vamos comprar depois – avisou Lupin ameaçadoramente.

**Harry se espremeu entre os alunos do sexto ano que enchiam a loja **

\- Por que só o sexto ano?

Harry deu de ombros.

**e viu um letreiro pendurado no canto mais distante do salão (SABORES INCOMUNS). **

\- São os melhores – falou Ron sonhadoramente.

**Ron e Hermione estavam bem embaixo, examinando uma bandeja de pirulitos com gosto de sangue.**

\- Eca!

\- Por que alguém comeria isso? – perguntou Dorcas enjoada.

** Harry, sorrateiramente, foi parar atrás dos dois.**

**— Eca, não, Harry não vai querer esses, são para vampiro, imagino**

\- Nunca entendi bem porque fazia doces para outras espécies – comentou Lily.

\- Eles devem ter um público diversificado – justificou Frank.

** — ia dizendo Hermione.**

**— E esses aqui? — perguntou Ron, enfiando um vidro de cachos de barata embaixo do nariz de Hermione.**

\- Ainda acho você um péssimo amigo por sequer cogitar esse – falou Harry.

Ron revirou os olhos.

\- Eu estava tentando.

**— Decididamente não — disse Harry.**

**Ron quase deixou cair o vidro.**

\- Você me assustou – se justificou.

**— Harry! — berrou Hermione. — Que é que você está fazendo aqui? Como... Foi que você...?**

\- Você conseguiu fazer Hermione ficar sem fala – disse Neville impressionado.

Hermione corou.

\- Foi só uma vez – riu Harry.

**— Uau! — exclamou Ron, parecendo muito impressionado — você aprendeu a aparatar!**

\- Ron tem cada viagem – riu Ginny.

\- Como alguém ia aprender a aparatar do dia para noite? – Lissy estava olhando para Ron como se ele fosse um ET.

**— Claro que não aprendi.**

**Harry baixou a voz de modo que nenhum dos alunos de sexto ano pudesse ouvir**

\- Ainda quero saber por que só o sexto ano – Dorcas falou.

** e contou aos amigos sobre o Mapa do Maroto.**

\- Só não reclamo pela falta de segredo porque os dois iam acabam descobrindo mesmo – falou Fred.

**— Como é que Fred e George nunca me deram esse mapa?**

\- Tem que merecer – falaram juntos.

** — perguntou Ron indignado. — Eu sou irmão deles!**

\- Temos vários irmãos – falou Fred, dando de ombros.

\- Aliás, era para vocês terem me contado – Ginny falou com raiva. Ela entendia porque não Ron, mas ela que vivia brincando com eles?

\- Desculpa, irmãzinha – pediu George.

\- Tudo bem. Eu já sei mesmo.

**— Mas Harry não vai ficar com o mapa! **

Os olhos de James faiscaram perigosamente. Não. Ele não tinha tido todo o trabalho para fazer o mapa e seu filho ter ganhado – em uma sorte muito grande – para não usá-lo.

**— afirmou Hermione como se a ideia fosse ridícula.**

\- Sua ideia é que é ridícula – falou Sirius. Harry não podia se separar do mapa.

** — Vai entregá-lo à Profª. Minerva, não é Harry?**

Nem Lily concordava muito com a ideia de Hermione.

**— Não, não vou não! — disse Harry.**

James sorriu orgulhoso e aliviado.

**— Você é maluca? **

\- Delicado...

**— exclamou Ron, arregalando os olhos para a garota. — Entregar uma coisa boa dessas?**

\- Não se faz isso – concordou Remus.

**— Se eu entregar, vou ter que contar onde foi que o arranjei.**

\- O problema não é esse – disse James – Você tem que ficar com o mapa.

\- Eu fiquei – garantiu Harry.

**Filch ia saber que Fred e George surrupiaram dele!**

\- Obrigado por nos proteger, Harry – disseram os gêmeos achando graça. Filch não colocava medo neles.

**— Mas e o Sirius Black? **

\- Não conseguem ficar sem falar de mim, não? – Sirius deu um sorriso amargo.

**— sibilou Hermione. — Ele poderia estar usando uma das passagens do mapa para entrar no castelo! **

\- Eu provavelmente iria – admitiu Sirius – Se eu estivesse tentando entrar em Hogwarts.

**Os professores têm que saber disso!**

**— Ele não pode estar entrando por uma passagem**

\- Na verdade, pode.

** — retrucou Harry depressa. — Tem sete túneis secretos no mapa, certo? Fred e George calculam que Filch conheça uns quatro.**

\- E pode confiar na gente – confirmou Fred.

** E os outros três... Um desabou, de modo que ninguém pode passar.**

\- Uma pena – comentou Alice.

** Outro tem o Salgueiro Lutador plantado na entrada, portanto, não se pode sair. **

Os Marotos trocaram olhares.

**E este que eu usei para chegar aqui... Bem... É realmente difícil ver a entrada dele no porão. **

\- Eu não preciso ver a entrada – Sirius falou.

**Então, a não ser que Black soubesse que havia uma passagem...**

\- O que é o caso – falou ele.

\- Mas você não era que todos pensavam. Você não é um assassino – falou Harry – Eu não estava em perigo.

Sirius olhou em dúvida par o Potter.

**Harry hesitou. E se Black soubesse que havia uma passagem ali? **

\- Aí já era – falou Lene.

**Ron, porém, pigarreou querendo sinalizar alguma coisa e apontou para um aviso colado dentro da loja de doces.**

\- Me agradeça por mudar seus pensamentos na hora que você estava ficando responsável – falou Ron – Você podia até ter devolvido o mapa.

**_POR ORDEM DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_**

\- Lá vem – Neville revirou os olhos. Odiava o ministério.

**_Lembramos aos nossos clientes que até nova ordem, os dementadores irão patrulhar as ruas de Hogsmeade todas as noites após o pôr-do-sol. _**

\- Perfeito – ironizou Josh.

**_A medida visa garantir a segurança dos habitantes de Hogsmeade_**

\- Não acho que alguns dementadores fariam a diferença – comentou Alex – Você já escapou antes, consegue fazer de novo – falou para Sirius.

**_ e será revogada quando Sirius Black for recapturado, portanto, é aconselhável que os clientes encerrem suas compras bem antes de anoitecer._**

**_Feliz Natal._**

**— Estão vendo só? **

\- Não.

**— falou Ron em voz baixa. — Eu gostaria de ver Black tentar entrar na Dedosdemel com dementadores pululando por todo o povoado. **

\- Eu acho que Dedosdemel é menos segura que Azkaban – falou Alex em um tom pesado.

\- Não acho que isso importe já que Sirius é inocente – falou Lissy, apressadamente, mandando um olhar irritado para o irmão. Ele não era o mais simpático.

**Em todo o caso, Hermione, os donos da Dedosdemel ouviriam se alguém arrombasse a loja, não? **

\- Sei não, eles sempre foram meios surdos – comentou George.

**Eles moram no primeiro andar!**

**— Tá, mas... Mas... — A garota parecia estar fazendo força para encontrar outro argumento.**

\- Eu não queria deixar Harry em perigo!

\- Eu também não! Mas eu queria que ele fosse feliz – argumentou Ron.

** — Olha, ainda assim Harry não devia ter vindo a Hogsmeade. **

\- Não – falou Lily, surpreendentemente – Não me entendam mal, eu realmente não concordo com o fato de ele estar ai escondido, mas eu acho que o que Harry mais precisa no momento não segurança e sim a sensação de ser normal.

James sorriu para a namorada, antes de a puxar para um beijo. Era isso que mais gostava em Lily; ela sempre o surpreendia.

Snape desviou os olhos da cena, sentindo seu coração doer.

**Ele não tem autorização! Se alguém descobrir, ele vai ficar enrascado até as orelhas!**

\- O nome Potter resolve isso – falou Sirius.

\- SIRIUS!

\- O quê? É verdade. Principalmente sendo Harry o _salvador _do mundo mágico – comentou.

Regulus deu um mínimo sorriso. Isso foi tão Black! Por mais que seu irmão negasse, sempre haveria traços da sua família nele. Ele passou 11 anos vivendo somente com eles.

Claro, alguns eram bom não ter como a violência excessiva, mas nem _todos _eram ruins.

** E ainda não anoiteceu... E se Sirius Black aparecer hoje? **

\- Aí ele vai dar um oi para o afilhado dele – sorriu James.

**Agora?**

**— Ia ter muito trabalho para encontrar Harry no meio disso aí**

\- Bom ponto. É difícil encontrar qualquer um nessas horas – falou Dorcas, se lembrando das vezes que passara procurando por Remus.

** — disse Ron indicando com a cabeça as janelas de caixilhos, pelas quais se via a nevasca rodopiando lá fora. — Vamos, Mione, é Natal. Harry merece uma folga.**

Harry sorriu para o amigo.

**Hermione mordeu o lábio, parecendo extremamente preocupada.**

\- Eu te entendo – falou Alice, pensando se fosse Dorcas, Lene ou Lily no lugar de Harry.

**— Você vai me denunciar? — perguntou Harry à amiga, sorrindo.**

\- Devia denunciar só para acabar com essa posa de metido – brincou Ginny.

**— Ai... Claro que não... Mas sinceramente, Harry...**

**— Viu as delícias gasosas, Harry? — perguntou Ron,**

\- De nada – o ruivo piscou.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Odeio vocês!

\- Não, você ama a gente! – falou Harry

Hermione negou, sorrindo.

** puxando Harry e levando-o até a barrica em que se encontravam. — E as lesmas gelatinosas? E os picolés ácidos? Fred me deu um desses quando eu tinha sete anos, fez um furo que atravessou a minha língua. **

\- Foi muito engraçado, admita – falou Fred.

\- Na época não foi não – falou Ron.

**Me lembro da mamãe pegando a vassoura e baixando o pau nele**

\- _Isso_ foi engraçado – falou Ron na mesma hora que Fred dizia _Isso não foi engraçado._

** — Ron ficou mirando, pensativo, a caixa de picolés ácidos. — Você acha que Fred comeria um cacho de baratas se eu dissesse a ele que era amendoim?**

\- Não. Eu engano as pessoas, não elas a mim – lembrou Fred sorrindo.

**Depois que Ron e Hermione pagaram por todos os doces que compraram, **

\- Ufa, já achei que iam roubar – brincou Lene.

**os três saíram da Dedosdemel para enfrentar a nevasca lá fora.**

**Hogsmeade parecia um cartão de Natal; as casas e lojas de telhado de colmo estavam cobertas por uma camada de neve fresca; havia coroas de azevinho nas portas e fieiras de luzes encantadas penduradas nas árvores.**

\- É mágico ali – falou Lily e todos tiveram de concordar. Era realmente muito bonito.

\- Apesar de ser muito frio – Alice estremeceu.

\- Hogwarts é mais fria – lembrou Frank.

\- Mas Hogsmeade não deixa de ser fria por causa disso – falou Harry.

**Harry estremeceu; ao contrário dos amigos, ele não estava usando casaco. **

\- Viu? Ele tá com frio.

\- Mas você sempre vai com mil casacos – argumentou Frank, sorrindo ao lembrar da imagem de Alice em Hogsmeade. Ela era tão fofa que nem parecia real.

**Os três saíram caminhando pela rua, a cabeça abaixada contra o vento, Ron e Hermione gritando por dentro dos cachecóis.**

\- Vocês são um bando de exagerados – falou Sirius.

\- Só porque você não tem calor, outras pessoas tem, irmão – falou Regulus.

Sirius congelou no lugar. Fazia tanto tempo que Regulus não o chamava de irmão que ele tinha esquecido quão bom era. Ele ficou mais feliz do que gostaria de admitir com isso.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Regulus, notando o sorriso estranho no rosto de Sirius.

\- Acho que ele gostou de ser chamado de irmão – sussurrou Harry do lado dele.

Regulus sorriu, relaxando. Era só isso?

\- Bem, ele _é _o meu irmão.

\- Acho que ele precisava ser lembrado disso – Harry falou e deu um olhar acusador para Regulus, que devolveu. Não era culpa dele se Sirius o tinha abandonado assim que tinha ido para Hogwarts.

Harry rapidamente decidiu que não iria tomar lado em discussão da família Black. Para a sua própria segurança.

**— Ali é o Correio...**

**— A Zonko's fica mais adiante.**

**— Podíamos ir até a Casa dos Gritos...**

**— Vamos fazer o seguinte — sugeriu Ron com os dentes batendo — vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras?**

James sorriu, se lembrando da quantidade sem fim de vezes que tinha ido lá com os amigos.

**Harry estava mais do que a fim; havia um vento cortante e suas mãos estavam congelando. **

\- Por que ninguém lembra que têm feitiços de aquecimento? – questionou Lissy.

\- Porque não usamos muito – Josh deu de ombros.

**Então, eles atravessaram a rua e minutos depois entravam na minúscula estalagem.**

**A sala estava cheíssima, barulhenta, quente e enfumaçada.**

\- Assim como no nosso tempo – falou Lene satisfeita.

**Uma mulher tipo violão, com um rosto bonito, estava servindo um grupo de bruxos desordeiros no bar.**

\- Não erámos nós – falaram os gêmeos quando todos os encararam – Provavelmente.

**— Aquela é a Madame Rosmerta — disse Ron. — Vou pegar as bebidas, está bem? — acrescentou, corando ligeiramente.**

\- Own! Nosso pequeno irmão tem uma queda por alguém! – falaram os Weasleys, rindo de Ron.

Hermione estreitou os olhos e teve que se lembrar que isso foi há muitos anos. Muitos.

**Harry e Hermione foram até o fundo do salão, onde havia uma mesinha desocupada entre uma janela e uma bela árvore de Natal próxima à lareira. **

\- Ficou parecido um encontro – comentou Sirius, recebendo olhares assustadores de Harry e Ginny.

**Ron voltou em cinco minutos, trazendo três canecas espumantes de cerveja amanteigada.**

\- Ainda não entendi porque "cerveja" – comentou Dorcas.

**— Feliz Natal! — desejou ele alegremente, erguendo a caneca.**

\- Uma pena que ainda não era álcool – comentou George.

\- Harry não vai bebe. Certo? – Lily perguntou ameaçadoramente.

-S-sim – concordou Harry assustado. Ele bebia de vez em quando, mas não era nada demais e Lily não precisava saber disso.

Lily sorriu satisfeita.

**Harry bebeu com gosto. Era a coisa mais deliciosa que já provara e parecia aquecer cada pedacinho dele, de dentro para fora.**

\- Eu sei como você se sente – falou Remus, sonhador. Era muito bom.

**Uma brisa repentina despenteou seus cabelos.**

\- Como se eles um dia fossem penteados – bufou Ginny.

**A porta do Três Vassouras tornou a se abrir. Harry olhou por cima da borda da caneca e se engasgou.**

**Os professores McGonagall e Flitwick tinham acabado de entrar no bar**

\- Ferrou. Corre, Harry! – falou Sirius.

\- Não os melhores professores para encontrar, filho – James falou como se fosse culpa de Harry.

\- Eu sei, eu sei – concordou o moreno, distraidamente. Estava pensando no que aconteceria agora.

** em meio a uma rajada de flocos de neve, seguidos de perto por Hagrid, que vinha absorto em uma conversa com um homem corpulento de chapéu-coco verde-limão e uma capa de risca de giz – Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia.**

\- Ok, definitivamente um grupo estranho – comentou Lissy.

\- O que ele está fazendo ai? – questionou Dorcas.

Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares.

\- Discutir sobre Sirius.

O Black revirou os olhos. Todos não podiam ficar sem falar o nome dele, conseguiam?

**Numa fração de segundo, Ron e Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, tinham posto as mãos na cabeça de Harry e feito o amigo escorregar do banquinho para baixo da mesa.**

\- Não foi o meu momento mais estiloso – brincou Harry.

\- Somos um trio sincronizado – falou Ron.

\- Não tenho duvidas – falou Neville.

**Pingando cerveja amanteigada **

\- Levou um século para sair – resmungou Harry.

**e se encolhendo para sumir de vista, Harry, agarrado à caneca, espiou os pés dos professores**

\- Essa era uma frase que eu nunca achei que ia ouvir na vida – comentou Ginny – Espiou os pés dos professores.

** e de Fudge caminharem até o bar, pararem e, em seguida, darem meia-volta e se dirigirem para onde ele estava.**

\- E o azar de Potter volta – comentou Snape.

**Em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça, Hermione sussurrou:**

**— _Mobiliarbus!_**

**A árvore de Natal ao lado da mesa se ergueu alguns centímetros do chão, flutuou de lado e desceu com um baque suave bem diante da mesa dos garotos, escondendo-os dos professores.**

\- Esperto – elogiou Remus.

\- Obrigada – Hermione corou.

**Espiando por entre os ramos mais baixos e densos,**

\- Nada como ser curioso.

** Harry viu quatro conjuntos de pés de cadeira se afastarem da mesa bem ao lado, depois ouviu os resmungos e suspiros dos professores e do ministro ao se sentarem.**

\- Povo reclamão.

**Em seguida, ele viu mais um par de pés, usando saltos altos, turquesa, cintilantes, e ouviu uma voz de mulher.**

\- Não, ia ser um homem que tava usando salto – Sirius revirou os olhos, impaciente. Queria saber o que eles iam discutir sobre ele.

**— Uma água de Gilly pequena...**

**— É minha — disse a voz da Profª. Minerva.**

\- Achei que tia Minnie não comia – comentou James.

**— A jarra de quentão...**

**— Obrigado — disse Hagrid.**

**— Soda com xarope de cereja, gelo e guarda-sol...**

\- Comida estranha.

**— Hummm! — exclamou o Prof. Flitwick estalando os lábios.**

**— Para o senhor é o rum de groselha, ministro.**

\- Que privilégio é esse? Só por que ele é o ministro?

\- Claro.

**— Obrigado, Rosmerta, querida — disse a voz de Fudge. — É um prazer revê-la, devo dizer. **

\- Que falsidade.

**Não quer nos acompanhar?**

\- Só porque ela é bonita.

** Venha se sentar conosco...**

**— Bem, muito obrigada, ministro.**

\- Assim até parece que ele não tem um nome, que é somente "ministro".

**Harry acompanhou os saltos cintilantes se afastarem e retornarem.**

\- Harry realmente não tem nada melhor para fazer.

**Seu coração batia incomodamente na garganta. **

\- Você é muito dramático – falou James.

Harry deu de ombros.

**Por que não lhe ocorrera que este era o último fim de semana do trimestre também para os professores?**

\- Porque alunos não costumam pensar que professores tem uma vida social – falou Lissy.

** E quanto tempo eles ficariam sentados ali? **

\- Quem sabe? Eles são um bando de fofoqueiros, então... – Sirius deu de ombros.

**Ele precisava de tempo para voltar discretamente à Dedosdemel, se quisesse estar na escola ainda aquela noite...**

Harry sorriu triste, pensando em como seria bom se esse tivesse sido realmente seu único problema.

** A perna de Hermione deu uma tremida nervosa perto dele.**

\- Só eu estava calmo dos três – brincou Ron.

Hermione o encarou.

\- Lembra que eu conseguia ver o seu rosto, certo? Quer que eu imite sua cara? – provocou ela.

\- Não, estou bem assim – falou Ron.

Mas como os outros pediram, Hermione acabou imitando, causando risadas de todos, mesmo de Ron.

**— Então, o que é que o traz a esse fim de mundo, **

\- Não é um fim de mundo. É um dos vilarejos bruxos mais conhecido.

**ministro?**

\- Apesar que pode ser um fim de mundo ser você for um ministro – Sirius se corrigiu.

** — perguntou a voz de Madame Rosmerta.**

**Harry viu a parte de baixo do corpo de Fudge se virar na cadeira,**

\- Visão estranha – comentou Regulus.

\- Nem me fale – Harry comentou. Queria poder apagar essa lembrança.

** como se verificasse se havia alguém escutando. **

\- E mesmo assim ainda não viu o trio o encarando? – Lene perguntou.

**Depois respondeu em voz baixa:**

**— Quem mais se não Sirius Black? **

\- Que bom saber que eu sou tão importante – Sirius falou com ironia, já se preparando para ouvir mais um discurso sobre como ele era perigoso e uma ameaça.

**Imagino que você deve ter sabido o que houve em Hogwarts no Dia das Bruxas?**

\- Claro que sim. Esse povo só fica falando da vida dos outros – comentou Fank.

**— Para falar a verdade, ouvi um boato **

\- Mais que um boato.

**— admitiu Madame Rosmerta.**

**— Você contou ao bar inteiro, Hagrid? **

\- Não acho que tenha se espalhado só por ele não – falou Josh.

**— perguntou a Profª. Minerva, exasperada.**

\- Tia Minnie se irrita rápido – falou James.

**— O senhor acha que Black continua por aqui, ministro? — perguntou Madame Rosmerta.**

**— Tenho certeza **

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Se ele tinha certeza disso, por que não conseguia prendê-lo?

**— respondeu Fudge laconicamente.**

**— O senhor sabe que os dementadores já revistaram o meu bar duas vezes? **

\- Provavelmente não. Até ele deve ter algo mais útil para fazer – comentou Ginny.

**— falou Madame Rosmerta, com uma ligeira irritação na voz.**

\- Compreensível – falou George – Os dementadores são criaturas horríveis mesmo.

** — Espantaram todos os meus fregueses... **

\- Pelo menos, eles estão vivos – falou Neville.

**Isto é muito ruim para o comércio, ministro.**

\- Acho que o comércio não é a prioridade dele – falou Alice.

\- A prioridade dele é aparecer bem na mídia – Harry revirou os olhos. Fudge era ridículo. E ainda era o ministro.

**— Rosmerta, querida, gosto tanto deles quanto você**

\- Quanto qualquer um – murmurou Regulus.

** — disse Fudge, constrangido. — É uma precaução necessária...**

\- Não que eles tenham sido úteis antes – comentou Sirius.

**Infelizmente, mas veja só... Acabei de encontrar alguns. **

\- Nada como um passeio feliz.

**Estão furiosos com Dumbledore porque ele não os deixa entrar nos terrenos da escola.**

\- Ainda bem – Lily falou irritada – Eu iria para lá pessoalmente se ele tivesse deixado.

Harry preferiu não a lembrar que ela estava morta nesse ano.

**— É claro que não — disse a Profª. Minerva, rispidamente. — Como é que vamos ensinar com aqueles horrores por todo o lado?**

\- Ninguém iria se concentrar – concordou Alex.

**— Apoiado, apoiado! — exclamou o Prof. Flitwick com voz esganiçada, os pés balançando a um palmo do chão.**

Alice e Dorcas sorriram com carinho. Elas gostavam de Flitwick. Ele era uma pessoa muito boa e muito mais inteligente que deixava aparecer.

**— Mesmo assim — disse Fudge em tom de dúvida — eles estão aqui para proteger vocês todos de coisa muito pior... **

\- Eu não sou pior que um dementador – Sirius estava furioso. Ele poderia ser horrível, podia até virar um assassino, mas ele nunca seria pior que um Dementador. Nunca. Ele era _humano_.

\- Claro que não – concordaram Marlene e Harry na mesma hora.

\- Sirius, você é meu melhor amigo. Só por isso você já é perfeito – James sorriu – Entendeu? – falou encarando o amigo.

Sirius assentiu. James tinha um ponto. Nenhuma pessoa tão ruim andaria tão perto de uma pessoa boa como ele.

**Nós todos sabemos o que Black é capaz de fazer...**

\- Não. Vocês _acham_ que Sirius fez isso – corrigiu Harry, irritado.

**— Sabem, eu ainda acho difícil acreditar**

\- Eu também – resmungou Sirius.

** — disse Madame Rosmerta pensativamente. — De todas as pessoas que passaram para o lado das trevas,**

\- Que não foram poucas – comentou George, relembrando do que seu pai falara.

** Sirius Black é o último em que eu pensaria... **

\- Talvez porque ele não passou? – sugeriu Harry.

Sirius deu um sorriso pequeno.

**Quero dizer, eu me lembro dele quando era garoto em Hogwarts.**

\- Sou uma pessoa memorável – sorriu Sirius.

** Se alguém tivesse me dito, então, no que ele iria se transformar, **

\- E no que exatamente eu me transformei? – Sirius deu um sorriso sombrio, muito diferente do que costumava dar. Esse nem era irônico, era somente selvagem e violento. Sem fé.

\- Você não se transformou em nada – Ron falou – Só que aconteceram vários acidentes infelizes e as pessoas tiraram as conclusões erradas.

**eu teria respondido que a pessoa tinha bebido quentão demais.**

\- Obrigado – Sirius sussurrou. Ele se lembrava de Rosmerta, ela já trabalhava no Três Vassouras e era até bonita na época.

**— Você não conhece nem metade do que ele fez, Rosmerta **

\- Achei que todos sabiam os mínimos detalhes da minha vida – ironizou Sirius.

**— disse Fudge com impaciência.**

\- É para aprender como todos ficam quando falam com ele – George piscou um olho.

** — A maioria nem sabe o pior.**

\- O que pode ser pior que isso? – resmungou Snape.

**— Pior? — exclamou Madame Rosmerta, a voz animada de curiosidade. **

Sirius balançou a cabeça, realmente desapontado. Até ela que tinha o defendido minutos atrás?

**— O senhor quer dizer pior do que matar todos aqueles coitados?**

\- Você não matou ninguém – Harry falou com firmeza.

Sirius parecia enjoado e nem mesmo olhou para o Potter.

**— Isso mesmo.**

**— Não posso acreditar. Que poderia ser pior?**

Regulus pensou em muitas coisas piores, mas se arrependeu imediatamente. O irmão dele não mataria ninguém, Sirius era bom demais. Ao contrário dele.

**— Você diz que se lembra dele em Hogwarts, Rosmerta **

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso.

Marlene normalmente reclamaria, mas como isso animou um pouco o seu namorado, deixou para lá.

**— murmurou a Profª. Minerva. — Você se lembra quem era o melhor amigo dele?**

\- Acho ninguém pode esquecer – falou Dorcas, lembrando-se de todas as confusões e brincadeiras que os Marotos tinham feito. A lista era quase infinita.

**— Claro — disse Madame Rosmerta, com uma risadinha. — Nunca se via um sem o outro, não é mesmo?**

James sorriu para o amigo. Eles eram realmente inseparáveis. Não podia imaginar uma vida sem Sirius Black.

** O número de vezes que os dois estiveram aqui, **

Sirius e James deram um sorriso cúmplice, se lembrando que na maioria das vezes, eles não deveriam estar lá.

**ah, me faziam rir o tempo todo. **

\- Eu sei, é porque eu sou perfeito demais – James sorriu.

Lily olhou para ele, revirando os olhos. Como ela acabara namorando com ele mesmo?

**Uma dupla incrível, Sirius Black e James Potter!**

\- Somos incríveis mesmo – James falou. Estranhou a falta de resposta do amigo.

Sirius não sabia se ele era tão incrível assim. O mundo todo parecia pensar que ele era um monstro.

\- Sirius? – James perguntou.

\- Você é incrível – respondeu Sirius distraído.

\- Não, _nós_ somos incríveis. Eu não existo sem você, cara – corrigiu James – Ninguém mais está a minha altura – falou.

O resto dos adolescentes olharam indignados para ele, mas não interromperam porque James e Sirius precisavam de um momento.

Sirius sorriu feliz para o amigo.

**Harry deixou cair a caneca com estrépito.**

\- Foi algo muito... inesperado – falou, se sentindo culpado por tudo que tinha pensado sobre Sirius.

**Ron deu-lhe um pontapé.**

\- Ron! – Ginny recriminou.

\- Eu sei que foi uma informação muito chocante, mas estávamos escondidos – falou Ron sabiamente.

**— Exatamente — disse a Profª. Minerva. — Black e Potter líderes de uma turminha. **

\- Não era exatamente assim – corrigiu Alice.

\- Era sim – falou Sirius, voltando ao seu estado convencido.

\- Infelizmente, era – falou Remus.

\- Você também, Remus. Todos queriam andar com você, só que você não queria andar com quase ninguém – falou Alice.

Remus olhou surpreso para ela. Não sabia que muitas pessoas gostavam dele.

**Os dois muito inteligentes,**

\- Sempre soube que Minerva achava isso – James sorriu com afeição. Ela era a professora preferida dele.

** é claro, na verdade excepcionalmente inteligentes,**

\- Tia Minnie realmente ama nos elogiar – Sirius sorriu.

\- O pior é que ela está certa – resmungou Frank. Os dois poderiam fazer tantas coisas se esforçassem?

** mas acho que nunca tivemos uma dupla de criadores de confusões igual...**

James e Sirius sorriram orgulhosos.

\- Somos perfeitos.

\- Nós achamos isso um absurdo! – falaram os gêmeos indignados – Nós somos iguais ou melhores que vocês.

Silêncio tenso na sala.

\- Vocês... falaram... melhores? – Sirius e James disseram juntos, assumindo um ar mortal.

Os gêmeos não recuaram.

\- Nós tivemos mais tempo para nos conhecer e têm vários outros truques na nossa época.

\- Mas não foram vocês que criaram! – criticou James.

\- E não importa o tempo, eu e James somos irmãos. Nós conhecemos melhor que ninguém.

Harry tremeu pensando no que Sirius iria ouvir agora.

Regulus não podia mentir. Doía ouvir o seu irmão falando daquele jeito sobre James, quando ele era totalmente incapaz de falar algo assim sobre ele. Ele nem tinha pensado que talvez Regulus o conhecesse tão bem quanto James. Podia não ter falado verdadeiramente com ele por muito tempo, mas sempre o via e eles _eram_ próximos na infância.

\- Desafio aceito! – os gêmeos sorriram.

\- Nós vemos depois – falaram James e Sirius. O que perdeu um pouco de efeito, vendo que eles continuaram na mesma sala.

**— Não sei — disse Hagrid, dando uma risadinha. — Fred e George Weasley seriam páreo duro para os dois.**

\- Obrigado – falaram os gêmeos, ainda revoltados que ninguém tinha lembrado deles.

**— Poder-se-ia até pensar que Black e Potter eram irmãos!**

\- Nós somos irmãos – corrigiram juntos. Era verdade. Mesmo sendo de pais diferentes, eles eram.

**O Prof. Flitwick entrou na conversa.**

\- Até ele fofocando?

**— Inseparáveis!**

**— Claro que eram — comentou Fudge.**

\- Nossa amizade é assunto do ministro por quê...? – questionou Sirius.

**— Potter confiava mais em Black do que em qualquer outro amigo.**

\- Nada pessoal, Remus.

Remus deu de ombros. Ele sabia que James confiava nele, mas ele nunca seria Sirius, e Peter era o meu amigo de Remus.

**Nada mudou quando os dois terminaram a escola.**

\- Não somos conhecidos, somos irmãos – falou James, em um tom de _você-é-louco?_

**Black foi o padrinho quando James se casou com Lily. **

Lily sorriu para o Maroto.

\- Ainda não sei como eu deixei você ser – brincou.

\- E quem você chamaria? – falou Sirius inconformado.

\- Eu, é claro – brincou Remus.

Sirius olhou com ar de traição para o amigo.

\- Ou eu – falou Lene, entrando na brincadeira.

Alice, Dorcas e Frank também perturbaram Sirius dizendo que poderia ser eles.

Sirius não quis aceitar essa ideia.

**Depois, eles o escolheram para padrinho de Harry. **

Sirius sorriu para Harry.

\- Melhor padrinho que eu podia ter – falou e depois acrescentou – Junto com Remus e Regulus.

Frank e Severus não se sentiram incomodados de não terem sido incluídos no grupo. Não tinham tanta intimidade com o garoto mesmo.

Remus ficou muito feliz. Nunca pensou que alguém poderia querer tê-lo como um padrinho um dia, e principalmente, alguém tão bom quanto Harry.

**O garoto nem tem ideia disso, é claro.**

\- Claro. Não há nada como esconder informação – ironizou Reuglus. Eles realmente achavam que Harry nunca descobriria?

** Vocês podem imaginar como isto o atormentaria.**

\- Não. Eu tinha o direito de saber que tinha um padrinho. Independente do que achavam que ele era – falou Harry com raiva. Todo esse tempo ele achou que estava sozinho, e tinha pelo menos uma pessoa que se importava de verdade com ele.

**— Por que Black acabou se aliando a Você-Sabe-Quem? **

Sirius olhou horrorizado para o livro. Nunca faria isso.

**— cochichou Madame Rosmerta.**

**— Foi muito pior do que isso, minha querida... **

\- Eu estou vendo somente você enrolando – comentou Josh.

**— Fudge baixou a voz e continuou numa espécie de sussurro grave. — Muita gente desconhece que os Potter sabiam que Você-Sabe-Quem queria pegá-los. **

\- Nós sabíamos? – James e Lily levantaram sobrancelhas.

Severus odiou a cena. Odiou ver Lily agindo igual a James. Odiou o fato de ela responder pelo sobrenome dele.

**Dumbledore, que naturalmente trabalhava sem descanso contra Você-Sabe-Quem,**

\- Naturalmente.

** tinha um bom número de espiões úteis. **

\- Não acho que sejam tão úteis assim – ponderou Alex – Os dois lados têm mesmo.

**Um deles avisou-o e ele, na mesma hora, alertou James e Lily, **

\- Claro.

**Dumbledore aconselhou os dois a se esconderem.**

\- Eles não iriam ficar exatamente lutando a céu aberto – comentou Regulus, revirando os olhos, mas parou quando viu as caras de James e Lily.

O Black estava indignado. Isso era sério? Eles arriscariam a vida de Harry só para lutar em uma guerra?

** Bem, é claro que não era fácil alguém se esconder de Você-Sabe-Quem. **

\- Muito mais complicado que _não fácil_ – resmungou James.

**Dumbledore sugeriu aos dois que teriam maiores chances de escapar se apelassem para o _Feitiço Fidelius_.**

— Não estou gostando do caminho dessa fofoca. — Remus falou.

**— Como é que é isso? — perguntou Madame Rosmerta, ofegando de interesse.**

— Mulheres... — Frank comentou, o que resultou em um tapa da namorada e protestos da parte feminina da sala.

**O Prof. Flitwick pigarreou.**

**— Um feitiço extremamente complexo — explicou com a sua vozinha fina — que implica esconder o segredo, por meio da magia, em uma única pessoa viva. A informação é guardada no íntimo da pessoa escolhida, ou fiel do segredo, e torna-se impossível encontrá-la, a não ser, é claro, que o fiel do segredo resolva contar a alguém. Enquanto ele se mantiver calado, Você-Sabe-Quem poderia revistar o povoado em que Lily e James viviam durante anos sem jamais encontrá-los, mesmo que ficasse com o nariz grudado na janela da sala deles!**

— Estou tentando não soltar nenhuma piada de nariz agora. — Fred falou dando risada, todos na sala que conheciam a atual forma de Voldy também deram risada.

Claro que as pessoas do passado não ficaram muito felizes em serem excluídas da piada, e sobrou para Ron a função de explicar que Voldemort não tinha nariz e a sala se dissolveu em risadas, Lily ficou feliz em ver que Severus tinha se juntado às risadas.

**— Então Black era o fiel do segredo dos Potter? — sussurrou Madame Rosmerta.**

**— Naturalmente — respondeu a Profª. Minerva. — James Potter contou a Dumbledore que Black preferiria morrer a contar onde eles estavam, que Black estava pensando em se esconder também... Mesmo assim, Dumbledore continuou preocupado. Eu me lembro que ele próprio se ofereceu para ser o fiel do segredo dos Potter.**

— Obviu, mas seria efetivo, vendo que Tom morre de medo de Dumbledore. — Harry falou, claro que teve que explicar quem Tom era.

**— Ele suspeitava de Black? — exclamou Madame Rosmerta.**

**— Ele tinha certeza de que alguém intimo dos Potter tinha mantido Você-Sabe-Quem informado dos movimentos do casal — respondeu a Profª. Minerva sombriamente.**

Sirius, James e Remus se olharam sombriamente, planejando como iriam punir Peter.

**— De fato, ele vinha suspeitando havia algum tempo de que alguém do nosso lado virara traidor e estava passando muita informação para Você-Sabe-Quem.**

— Elementar, caro Watson. — Hermione falou revirando os olhos.

— Acho melhor nem perguntar. — Ron falou quando viu que Dorcas estava prestes a perguntas o que a menina quis dizer.

**— Mas James Potter insistiu em usar Black?**

— Claro que eu insisti!

— Muito óbvio que você usaria Black como o fiel. Deveria ter usado Harry, vendo que ele ainda era bebê e não poderia falar para ninguém. — Severus falou com cara de pensativo.

— Mas e se eu quisesse receber uma visita? — James perguntou, também com cara pensativa.

— Talvez devesse ter usado você mesmo, já que você não iria ficar andando por ai com Voldemort atrás do seu filho. — respondeu Severus.

— Boa ideia! — James exclamou. Nem Severus nem James repararam nos olhares que estavam recebendo do resto da sala. James sorriu abertamente para Severus, que apenas deu um sorriso de lado para o garoto.

**— Insistiu **

\- Não me arrependo disso.

\- Claro. Você ainda nem fez isso – murmurou Sirius.

\- Eu nunca me arrependeria de confiar em você – James falou sério. Precisava que Padfoot entendesse o quanto ele confiava nele. Sirius tinha que ficar bem.

Sirius ainda o olhou em dúvida. Não tinha como James saber disso.

\- Você me trairia de proposito?

\- Claro que não – falou Sirius horrorizado com a ideia.

\- Então – James deu um sorriso satisfeito – Tudo que pode acontecer ou ter acontecido, sei lá, não foi sua culpa. E vamos dar um jeito nisso – prometeu.

Mais que tudo, essas palavras trouxeram a Sirius uma tranquilidade que ele não tinha a dias.

**— disse Fudge com a voz carregada. — E então, pouco mais de uma semana depois de terem realizado o _Feitiço Fidelius_...**

**— Black traiu os Potter? — murmurou Madame Rosmerta.**

**— Traiu.**

Ok. Sirius não estava se sentindo mais tão tranquilo assim agora. Como ele podia ter traído James Potter, o primeiro menino que ele ficou amigo? Como ele podia ter ajudado a matar o filho da doce Dorea Potter e do honrável Charlus Potter? Como ele podia ter entregado a sempre responsável Lily Evans?

Milhões de memórias passaram pela sua cabeça. A hesitação da primeira noite em Hogwarts. A primeira festa dos Marotos. A primeira piada partilhada com James. A primeira detenção. A primeira demonstração de confiança. A primeira cantada que James deu em uma garota. O mapa do Maroto. A animagia.

Como, depois de tudo isso, ele poderia ter traído James? Era pior que trair a si mesmo. Sirius se sentia tão _sujo_. Ele tinha passado de todos os limites que tinha. Ele estava insano.

As únicas coisas que o impediam de ter vergonha na cara eram as coisas que Harry tinha dito (e o jeito que ele amava Sirius) e o fato dele ser necessário para a leitura.

James Potter piscou, confuso. Não tinha como _Sirius_ ter o traído. Qualquer pessoa ele poderia acreditar, mas ele confiava mais em Sirius do que si mesmo. Eles eram irmãos. Eles tinham uma amizade única.

Não. Sirius não tinha feito isso.

E se ele tivesse feito, ele tinha um bom motivo. Como estarem torturando Marlene, James se convenceu.

\- Sirius...

Sirius hesitou com a voz de James. Ele o mandaria ir para o inferno? Tudo bem, Sirius merecia. Ele merecia tudo depois de trair os Potters.

Levou toda a sua coragem para conseguir encarar os olhos de James. Olhos castanhos que ele conhecia a vida inteira e se sentiu triste. Por que tinha feito isso? Mesmo agora, James não o encarava com raiva.

\- Está tudo bem.

Com essas três palavras, Sirius Black sentiu uma lágrima solitário descendo no seu rosto. Estava tudo bem. James disse que estava tudo bem. Ele o perdoaria um dia. Mesmo que Sirius nunca fosse conseguir se perdoar.

Marlene sentiu seu coração quebrar vendo o quanto Sirius estava triste. Ela só queria poder agarrá-lo e o distrair dessa dor, leva-lo para longe. Infelizmente, isso não era possível. Trocou um olhar com Alex que parecia tão triste quanto ela vendo Sirius assim.

\- Tudo bem – repetiu Lily. Nunca seria capaz de odiar Sirius, mesmo que isso realmente a matasse.

Regulus estava chocado. Era tão estranho ver uma faceta tão humana, tão frágil do seu irmão depois de anos somente vendo um menino alegre, e, muitas vezes, idiota. Queria dizer algo para Sirius, mas sabia que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para ajuda-lo, então suspirou aliviado quando Harry falou.

\- Por mais que esse momento tenha sido tocante – falou um pouco emocionado – Eu preciso dizer o que eu estou tentando dizer desde o começo. Você não os traiu, Sirius. Pensavam que sim, mas eles estavam errados.

E isso causou um imenso alívio e felicidade em Sirius. Tudo bem, ele não entendeu a história direito ainda, mas contanto que ele tenha sido fiel aos Potters, não ligava.

**Black estava cansado do papel de agente duplo,**

\- Que nunca existiu – acrescentou Ron para Sirius.

** estava pronto a declarar abertamente o seu apoio a Você-Sabe-Quem,**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Como se isso fosse acontecer. Sirius tinha ido contra a sua própria família e agora seria um Comensal? Claro.

**e parece que planejou fazer isso assim que os Potter morressem. Mas, como todos sabem, Você-Sabe-Quem encontrou sua perdição no pequeno Harry Potter. **

\- Eu preciso dizer o quanto estranha soou essa frase? – questionou Ginny.

Harry fez uma cara de nojo.

**Despojado de poderes, extremamente enfraquecido, ele fugiu. E isto deixou Black numa posição realmente muito difícil. Seu mestre caíra no exato momento em que ele, Black, mostrara quem de fato era, um traidor. **

\- Um Black não tem um mestre – recitou Sirius com ironia. Não é que um dos ditados da família era verdadeiro, afinal?

**Não teve outra escolha senão fugir...**

**— Vira-casaca imundo e podre! — exclamou Hagrid tão alto que metade do bar se calou.**

— Oh. — Sirius falou baixinho. Até Hagrid? Ele pensou.

\- Hagrid nunca foi muito discreto – comentou Fred.

**— Psiu! — fez a Profª. Minerva.**

**— Eu o encontrei! — rosnou Hagrid. — Devo ter sido a última pessoa que viu Black antes de ele matar toda aquela gente! **

\- Você não matou ninguém – tranquilizou Hermione.

**QQQQQQQQQQQ**

Lily deu um sorriso carinhoso.

**Tirei o garoto das ruínas, coitadinho, com um grande corte na testa, e os pais mortos... E Sirius Black aparece naquela moto voadora que ele costumava usar. **

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso. Uma moto voadora era irado.

**Nunca me ocorreu o que ele estava fazendo ali. Eu não sabia que ele era o fiel do segredo de Lily e James. Pensei que tivesse acabado de saber da notícia do ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem e vindo ver o que era possível fazer. **

\- Não tinha mais nada a fazer – falou Sirius frio. O que importaria quando Lily e _James_ morressem?

\- Tinha eu – Harry retrucou com um sorriso.

**Estava tremendo, branco. E vocês sabem o que eu fiz? EU CONSOLEI O TRAIDOR ASSASSINO! **

\- Mesmo se ele tivesse matado alguém, não tinha como saber – falou Hermione.

**— bradou Hagrid.**

**— Hagrid, por favor! — pediu a Profª. Minerva. — Fale baixo!**

\- Minnie, sempre racional – Sirius deu um sorriso irônico. Nunca achou que a ex-professora se sentaria para discutir sobre os supostos assassinatos dele.

**— Como é que eu ia saber que ele não estava abalado com a morte de Lily e James? Que estava preocupado era com Você-Sabe-Quem!**

Sirius sentiu uma raiva crescendo dentro de si. Ele nunca, jamais, ficaria triste com a morte de Voldemort, e principalmente mais triste do que a de James e Lily. Ninguém, fora Marlene e Remus, era tanta importância quanto esses dois para ele.

**Então ele disse:**

** — "Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele"... Ah! Mas eu tinha recebido ordens de Dumbledore, e disse não, Dumbledore tinha me mandado levar Harry para a casa dos tios. **

Harry olhou com suspeita para o livro. Por que Dumbledore escolhera a guarda dele? Isso não tinha nada haver com o diretor.

**Black discordou, mas no fim cedeu. Me disse, então, que eu podia pegar a moto dele para levar Harry. "Não vou precisar mais dela", falou.**

Sirius olhou assustado para o livro.

** Eu devia ter percebido, naquela hora, que alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem. Black adorava a moto. Por que estava dando ela para mim? Por que não ia precisar mais da moto? **

\- Porque você não iria para lugar nenhum mais – falou Frank, pensando no que isso poderia significar.

**A questão é que a moto era muito fácil de localizar. Dumbledore sabia que ele tinha sido o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Black sabia que ia ter que se mandar àquela noite, sabia que era uma questão de horas até o Ministério sair à procura dele. **

\- O Ministério não consegue pegar ninguém – Ron revirou os olhos.

**Mas e se eu tivesse entregado Harry a Black, hein? **

\- Eu teria uma vida feliz. De fugitivo, mas feliz – resmungou Harry.

**Aposto como ele teria jogado o garoto no mar no meio do caminho. **

Sirius olhou ofendido para o livro. Jamais faria isso com uma criança. Ou qualquer pessoa.

**O filho** **dos melhores amigos dele!**

\- Exato! – resmunga Sirius.

**Mas quando um bruxo se alia ao lado das trevas, não tem mais nada nem ninguém que tenha importância para ele...**

Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha. Isso era _um pouco_ generalizado.

**A história de Hagrid seguiu-se um longo silêncio. Então, Madame Rosmerta falou com uma certa satisfação.**

\- O que pode causar satisfação dessa história?

**— Mas ele não conseguiu desaparecer, não foi? O Ministério da Magia o agarrou no dia seguinte!**

George fez um som de desprezo.

**— Ah, se ao menos isso fosse verdade — lamentou Fudge com amargura. — Não fomos nós que o encontramos. **

\- Claro que não – Ginny revirou os olhos.

\- Sinto que o Ministério não é muito competente – comentou Dorcas.

\- Eles são tudo, menos competentes – falou Ron.

**Foi o pequeno Pedro Pettigrew, outro amigo dos Potter. **

\- Peter? – James e Sirius piscaram, confusos. Seriam que finalmente iriam entender por que o outro amigo deles não podia estar ali?

Os que sabiam a verdade, não conseguiram evitar as caretas.

**Com certeza, enlouquecido de pesar e sabendo que Black fora o fiel do segredo dos Potter, Pedro foi pessoalmente atrás dele.**

\- Isso não soa como ele – murmurou James, se lembrando do amigo covarde.

**— Pettigrew... Aquele gordinho que sempre andava atrás dos dois em Hogwarts? — perguntou Madame Rosmerta.**

James e Sirius trocaram olhares divertidos.

**— Ele venerava Black e Potter como se fossem heróis **

\- Somos heróis.

\- Menos, James.

\- Shh, Lene**.**

**— disse a Profª. Minerva. — Não estava bem à altura deles em termos de talento. Muitas vezes fui severa demais com ele. **

\- Só com ele? – perguntou Dorcas, duvidosa.

**Podem imaginar agora como me... Como me arrependo disso... — Sua voz parecia a de alguém que apanhara de repente um resfriado.**

**— Vamos, Minerva — consolou-a Fudge, com bondade. — Pettigrew teve uma morte de herói. **

\- Ele... morreu?

Harry não pode evitar sentir o ódio enquanto James e Sirius sofriam a perda de Peter, o traidor. Ninguém deveria sentir falta daquele ser asqueroso, especialmente James e Sirius.

**Testemunhas oculares, trouxas, é claro, depois limpamos a memória deles, nos contaram como Pettigrew encurralou Black. **

\- Como se isso fosse possível – Sirius deu um sorriso irônico. Ele muito melhor que Peter em lutas. Ou na maioria das coisas.

**Dizem que ele soluçava: "Lílian e Tiago, Sirius! Como é que você pôde?" Então fez menção de apanhar a varinha. Bem, naturalmente, Black foi mais rápido. Fez Pettigrew em pedacinhos...**

\- O quê...?

\- Não é a versão certa, Sirius. Você não fez isso – o trio de Ouro prometeu – Você não o matou.

**A Profª. Minerva assoou o nariz e disse com a voz embargada:**

**— Menino burro... Menino tolo... Nunca teve jeito para duelar... Deveria ter deixado isso para o ministério...**

\- Não que o ministério teria feito alguma coisa.

**— E vou dizer uma coisa, se eu tivesse chegado ao Black antes de Pettigrew, não teria apelado para varinhas, eu teria despedaçado ele aos bocadinhos — rosnou Hagrid.**

Doeu ouvir que Hagrid, que era um amigo dele, o mataria sem hesitar. Era isso que era o futuro dele?

**— Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Hagrid**

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

** — disse Fudge com severidade. — Ninguém, a não ser bruxos de elite do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, teria tido uma chance contra Black depois que ele foi encurralado.**

\- Você é bom – sorriu Neville.

\- Obrigado.

**Na época, eu era ministro júnior no Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, e fui um dos primeiros a chegar à cena depois que Black liquidou aquelas pessoas, **

\- Não sei nem pra que tu seria útil – comentou Alice.

**nunca vou me esquecer. Ainda sonho com o que vi, às vezes. **

Lily sentiu um arrepio.

**Uma cratera no meio da rua, tão funda que rachou a tubulação de esgoto embaixo. **

\- Que feitiço...? – Regulus perguntou confuso.

\- Não sei – falou Snape. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de um feitiço que matasse em massa e ainda mexesse com a terra.

**Cadáveres por toda a parte. Trouxas berrando. E Black parado ali, dando gargalhadas, diante do que restava de Pettigrew... Um monte de vestes ensanguentadas e uns poucos, uns poucos fragmentos...**

Mesmo sabendo que Sirius era inocente, James não pode evitar se encolher com a descrição

**A voz de Fudge parou abruptamente. Ouviu-se o barulho de cinco narizes sendo assoados.**

**— Bem, aí tem você, Rosmerta — disse Fudge com a voz carregada. — Black foi levado por vinte policiais do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia **

\- Que honra – ironizou o Black.

**e Pettigrew recebeu a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, o que acho que foi algum consolo para a coitada da mãe dele. Black tem estado preso em Azkaban desde então.**

\- Ou estava – completou Neville.

**Madame Rosmerta deu um longo suspiro.**

**— É verdade que ele é doido, ministro?**

**— Eu gostaria de poder dizer que é **

\- Ou seja você não é – James sorriu – Não mais que o normal.

**— disse Fudge lentamente. — Acredito que é certo que a derrota do mestre o desequilibrou por algum tempo. O assassinato de Pettigrew e de todos aqueles trouxas foi trabalho de um homem desesperado e acuado, cruel... Sem sentido. Mas eu encontrei Black na última inspeção que fiz à Azkaban.**

\- Fudge provavelmente está morrendo de medo – resmungou de Fred de um forma não tão delicada.

** Vocês sabem que a maioria dos prisioneiros lá fica sentado no escuro resmungando; não dizem coisa com coisa... **

\- Os loucos.

**Mas fiquei chocado com a aparência normal de Black.**

\- Você sempre passou por normal, mesmo sendo quem é – brincou Remus.

**Conversou comigo muito racionalmente. Me deixou nervoso. **

\- Não é tão difícil.

**Deu a impressão de estar meramente entediado, **

\- Bem, viver em uma prisão pode ser um tédio.

**perguntou se eu já tinha acabado de ler o meu jornal, com toda a tranquilidade, disse que sentia falta das palavras cruzadas. **

\- Que estranho. Você não faz palavras cruzadas.

\- Ainda não – Sirius deu de ombros.

**Fiquei realmente espantado de ver o pouco efeito que os dementadores estavam causando nele, e, vejam, ele era um dos prisioneiros mais fortemente guardados do lugar. Dementadores à porta da cela dia e noite.**

Remus estremeceu com o tratamento do amigo. Ele não merecia isso.

**— Mas para que o senhor acha que ele fugiu? **

\- Por que ele ficaria?

**— perguntou Madame Rosmerta. — Por Deus, ministro, ele não está tentando se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem, está?**

\- Não.

**— Eu diria que esse é o plano dele, hum, a longo prazo — disse Fudge evasivamente. — Mas temos esperança de pegar Black bem antes disso. Devo dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem sozinho e sem amigos é uma coisa... Mas se tiver de volta o seu serviçal mais dedicado, estremeço só em pensar na rapidez com que se reergueria...**

\- Vocês esquecem que Black é só um homem – murmurou Snape.

**Ouviu-se um leve tilintar de copo em madeira. Alguém pousara o copo.**

**— Sabe, Cornélio, se você vai jantar com o diretor, é melhor voltarmos para o castelo — sugeriu a Profª. Minerva.**

**Um por um, os pares de pés à frente de Harry retomaram o peso dos seus donos;**

Todos levaram um susto. Tinham esquecido que Harry estava ali, vendo a conversa.

Marlene teve um mau pressentimento. O garoto não iria reagir nada bem ao que ouviu e isso destruiria Sirius.

** barras de capas rodopiaram no ar e os saltos cintilantes de Madame Rosmerta desapareceram atrás do balcão do bar. A porta do Três Vassouras tornou a se abrir, deixando entrar mais uma rajada de flocos de neve e os professores desapareceram.**

\- Tarde demais.

**— Harry?**

**Os rostos de Ron e Hermione surgiram embaixo da mesa. Os dois o encararam, sem encontrar palavras para falar.**

\- Compreensível.

* * *

Nota Bia: Vocês sabem que eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido que eu puder, como sempre, mas ainda estou sem carregador do PC. O quer dizer que eu preciso do note do meu pai, o quer quer dizer só a noite para escrever, o quer dizer sono e cansaço, então...


	11. A Firebolt

N/Bia: Antes de mais nada tenho que dizer que é o capítulo foi escrito por Mila, que estou só postando.

Guest~~ Pois é. Eu não queria ser o Sirius nessa hora.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - A Firebolt**

**Harry não tinha uma ideia muito clara de como conseguira voltar ao porão da Dedosdemel, atravessar o túnel e sair mais uma vez no castelo. **

\- Andando?

**Só sabia que a viagem de volta parecia não ter demorado nada, e que ele mal se apercebera do que estava fazendo, porque sua cabeça continuava a latejar com a conversa que acabara de ouvir.**

\- Compreensível.

**Por que ninguém lhe contara? Dumbledore, Hagrid, o Sr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge... Por que ninguém jamais mencionara o fato de que seus pais tinham morrido porque o melhor amigo deles os traíra?**

Regulus não entendia muito do que estava acontecendo, mas achava que se fosse com o padrinho dele que tivesse matado o seu pai, ele iria querer saber. Mesmo que Sirius não tenha feito isso realmente.

**Ron e Hermione observavam Harry, muito nervosos, durante o jantar, sem sequer se atrever a conversar com ele sobre o que tinham ouvido, porque Percy estava sentado perto deles.**

— Não tem nada haver com o fato de que quando o Harry está nervoso ele dá medo. — Fred falou sarcástico. — Bem mais fácil culpar o Percy.

— Eu não do medo quando estou bravo.

— Claro que não, Harry. — George falou como se estivesse tentando acalmar um bebê e todos deram risada, principalmente quando James comentou que ele puxou a mãe nesse aspecto e os dois em questão fecharam a cara.

**Quando subiram para a concorrida sala comunal, foi para descobrir que Fred e George tinham soltado meia dúzia de bombas de bosta num arroubo de animação de fim de trimestre.**

— Como nunca pensamos nisso, Padfoot?

— Boa pergunta, Prongs. Anote para não esquecermos, Moony.

— Nem pensem nisso.

— Mas, Lily...

— Sem "mas, Lilly", James!

— Sim, senhora.

**Harry, que não queria que os gêmeos lhe perguntassem se tinha chegado ou não a Hogsmeade, **

**\- Nossa, sobra pra a gente - reclamou Fred.**

**subiu sorrateira e silenciosamente para o dormitório vazio e foi direto ao seu armário de cabeceira. Empurrou os livros para um lado e não demorou nada a encontrar o que estava procurando – o álbum de fotografias encadernado em couro que Hagrid lhe dera havia dois anos, repleto de fotos mágicas de seus pais. O garoto se sentou na cama, fechou o cortinado e começou a virar as páginas, procurando, até que...**

— Harry... — Alice falou não gostando nada do caminha que esse parágrafo estava tomando.

— Esta tudo bem agora, tia Alice. — Harry falou sorrindo para a garota que arregalou os olhos e perguntou "_tia_ Alice?" — Oras, vocês falaram que vão mudar o que aconteceu, então eu vou crescer chamando vocês de tios e tias!

Harry quase não teve tempo de pensar antes de Alice se jogar em seus braços com olhos marejados. Todos na sala também estavam sorrindo, Lily e James tinham lagrimas nos olhos também.

\- Agora Harry, foi muito emocionante ser chamada de tia e tudo, mas me fez sentir velha - riu Alice.

\- Desculpe.

\- Tudo bem.

**Parou numa foto do dia do casamento dos pais. Lá estava seu pai acenando para ele, sorridente, os rebeldes cabelos negros que Harry herdara apontando para todas as direções. **

Lily sorriu. Ela jamais admitiria, mas o cabelo de James era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele.

**Lá estava sua mãe, radiante de felicidade, de braço dado com o seu pai.**

Severus olhou para baixo não querendo ver os sorrisos trocados pelo casal. Regulus e Harry viram seu movimento e cada um colocou uma mão em cada lado do ombro do garoto, que deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento para eles.

**E lá... Aquele devia ser ele. O padrinho... Harry jamais lhe dera atenção antes.**

— Wow, brigada, Harry! — Sirius falou tentando não parecer que estava sendo afetado pelo livro. — Me sinto muito mais amado agora.

\- Mas... - Harry ia dizer que ele não o notara antes porque ele não era importante. Só que se ele era o padrinho de casamento, então ele tinha que ser muito próximo de James e Lily. Por que ele não prestara atenção antes? - Desculpe.

**Se não tivesse sabido que era a mesma pessoa, jamais teria pensado que era Black naquela velha foto.**

Sirius estreitou os olhos. Não sentia boa coisa vindo.

**Seu rosto não era encovado e macilento, **

\- Claro que não, eu sou Sirius Black - revirou os olhos.

**mas bonito e risonho.**

\- Eu disse que eu sou perfeito.

\- Tá Sirius, menos.

\- Eu sei que você gosta, Lene.

Silêncio.

\- Gosto mesmo.

**Já estaria trabalhando para Voldemort quando a foto fora tirada?**

\- Não, porque ele nunca trabalhou nem vai trabalhar - falou Remus, decidido.

**Já estaria planejando as mortes das duas pessoas ao seu lado? Saberia que ia enfrentar doze anos em Azkaban, doze anos que o tornariam irreconhecível?**

Todos na sala perceberam o semblante de Sirius ficar mais sombrio com casa frase que Alex lia, mas ninguém falou nada, tem horas que é melhor deixar a pessoa com seus próprios pensamentos.

_**Mas os dementadores não o afetam**_**, pensou Harry examinando atentamente aquele rosto bonito e risonho. **_**Ele não tem que ouvir minha mãe gritando quando eles chegam muito perto...**_

— Que você saiba. — Sirius falou sombiamente e Harry olhou para baixo, não querendo encarrar os olhos de seu padrinho.

**Harry fechou com violência o álbum e, abaixando-se, guardou-o de novo no armário, tirou as vestes e os óculos e foi dormir, cuidando para que o cortinado o escondesse de todos.**

\- Acho que Ron não vai cair nessa.

**A porta do dormitório se abriu.**

— **Harry? — chamou a voz de Ron, hesitante.**

**Mas Harry continuou quieto, fingindo que estava dormindo. Ouviu o amigo se retirar e virou de barriga para cima, os olhos muito abertos.**

— Eu sabia! — Ron falou olhando bravo para o amigo.

— Harry, você sabe que pode falar com a gente. — Hermione falou e Ginny apertou sua mão, mostrando que ela também ajudaria ele se ele precisasse.

— Eu sei, Mione.

**Um ódio que ele jamais conhecera começou a crescer dentro dele como veneno. Viu Black rindo-se dele no escuro, como se alguém tivesse colado a foto do álbum em seus olhos. Assistiu, como se estivesse vendo um filme, a Sirius Black explodir Peter Pettigrew, (que lembrava Neville Longbottom), em mil pedaços.**

— Vou fingir que você não me comparou com um assassino. — Neville falou olhando feio para Harry.

— Desculpa, Nev.

\- Como assim? - perguntou Frank assustado. Peter um assassino?

**Ouviu (embora não tivesse a menor ideia do som que teria a voz de Black) um murmúrio baixo e excitado. "Aconteceu, meu Senhor... os Potter me escolheram para fiel do seu segredo". E então ouviu outra voz, rindo-se histericamente, a mesma risada que Harry ouvia mentalmente sempre que os dementadores se aproximavam...**

— Pensamentos perfeitos para se ter antes de dormir... — Regulus falou tentando sorrir para o menino.

— **Harry, você... Você está com uma cara horrível.**

**O garoto só adormecera quando o dia ia raiando. Ao acordar, encontrou o dormitório vazio, deserto, se vestiu e desceu para a sala comunal, também vazia exceto pela presença de Ron, que comia sapos de creme de menta e massageava a barriga, e Hermione que espalhara os deveres de casa em cima de três mesas.**

— Meu Senhor! — Marlene falou de olhos arregalados. — Eu achava que a gente que tinha muita lição!

— Não tire a Mione de exemplo. — Ginny falou. — Ela é uma anomalia. Quer dizer, nós temos muita lição, mas a Mione tava fazendo mais aulas que o normal.

— **Onde foi todo mundo? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Embora! Hoje é o primeiro dia das férias, está lembrado? — respondeu Ron, observando o amigo atentamente. — É quase hora do almoço; eu ia subir para acordá-lo daqui a pouquinho.**

**Harry afundou em uma poltrona junto à lareira. A neve continuava a cair lá fora. Crookshanks estava esparramado diante da lareira como um grande tapete amarelo-avermelhado.**

Hermione tentou não ficar triste com a lembrança de seu tão amado gato. Se lembrando que ela não deveria ficar triste por perde-lo e sim feliz por poder passar aqueles anos incríveis com ele.

— **Realmente você não está com uma cara muito boa, sabe — disse Hermione, examinando ansiosa o rosto do garoto.**

— **Estou ótimo — retrucou ele.**

— **Harry, escuta aqui — disse Hermione trocando um olhar com Ron — você deve estar realmente perturbado com o que ouviu ontem. Mas o importante é não fazer nenhuma bobagem.**

— Harry? Fazer bobagem — Fred falou.

— Nunca! — George completou.

— **Como o quê?**

— **Como tentar ir atrás de Black — disse Ron depressa.**

**Harry percebeu que os dois tinham ensaiado aquela conversa enquanto ele estivera dormindo. Não respondeu nada.**

— **Você não vai, não é mesmo, Harry? — insistiu Hermione.**

— **Porque não vale a pena morrer por causa do Black — disse Ron.**

— Como se eu fosse matar meu afilhado.

— Foi mal.

**Harry olhou para os amigos. Eles pareciam não ter entendido o problema.**

— **Vocês sabem o que eu vejo e ouço cada vez que um dementador se aproxima de mim? — Ron e Hermione sacudiram a cabeça, apreensivos. — Ouço minha mãe gritar e suplicar a Voldemort. **

—lily segurou a mão de Harry ainda abalada com a descoberta.

**E se alguém ouve a mãe gritar daquele jeito, pouco antes de morrer, não dá para esquecer depressa. E se descobre que alguém que ela acreditava ser amigo foi o traidor que pôs Voldemort na pista dela...**

— **Mas não tem nada que você possa fazer! — disse Hermione impressionada. — Os dementadores vão capturar Black e ele vai voltar a Azkaban e... E é muito bem feito para ele!**

— De novo estou me sentindo tão amada.

— Desculpe, Sirius. Mas você não pode me culpar.

— Hermione! — Ginny olhou feio para a amiga.

— Não, ela esta certa, ruiva. — Sirius falou pensativo. — Com as pistas que eles estavam achando é de se esperar que ela pensasse assim.

— **Você ouviu o que Fudge disse. Black não é afetado por Azkaban como as pessoas normais. Não é um castigo para ele como é para os outros.**

— **Então o que é que você está dizendo? — perguntou Ron muito tenso. — Você quer... Matar Black ou coisa parecida?**

— **Não seja bobo — disse Hermione, cuja voz transparecia pânico. — Harry não quer matar ninguém, não é mesmo?**

**Mais uma vez Harry não respondeu. Ele não sabia o que queria fazer. Só sabia que a ideia de não fazer nada, enquanto Black continuava em liberdade, era quase insuportável.**

Harry levantou do seu lugar entre a mãe e Severus com Ginny sentada no meio de suas pernas encostada em seu peito e se sentou ao lado do padrinho.

— **Malfoy sabe — disse ele de repente. — Vocês lembram do que ele me disse na aula de Poções? "Se fosse eu, ia atrás dele sozinho... Ia querer vingança."**

— **Você vai seguir o conselho de **_**Malfoy**_** em vez do nosso? — perguntou Ron, enfurecido. — Escuta aqui... Você sabe o que a mãe do Pettigrew recebeu depois que Black acabou com o filho dela? Papai me contou... A Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, e o dedo de Pettigrew em uma caixa. Foi o maior pedaço dele que conseguiram encontrar. Black é um louco, Harry, e é perigoso...**

Ron olhou para Sirius pedindo desculpa com o olhar.

— Já chega! — Sirius exclamou assustando a todos. — Não quero mais ouvir ninguém pedir desculpa! Que se dane se vocês achavam que eu era um traidor que merecia morrer! Era essa a impressão que eu estava passando pra vocês, então se eu ouvir mais alguém me pedindo desculpa é melhor alguém estar preparado para me segurar porque eu vou socar essa pessoa!

— Desculpa. — Harry falou tentado reprimir um sorrisinho maroto.

— POTTER!

— **O pai de Malfoy deve ter contado a ele — disse Harry, não dando atenção a Ron. — Fazia parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort...**

— **Faz favor de dizer Você-Sabe-Quem? — exclamou Ron com raiva.**

—**... Então obviamente, os Malfoy sabiam que Black estava trabalhando para Voldemort...**

— Você fez de propósito, não fez? — Ron perguntou para Harry.

— Talvez.

—**... e Malfoy adoraria ver você desintegrado em um milhão de pedaços, como Pettigrew! Caia na real, Harry. A esperança de Malfoy é que você seja morto antes de ele precisar jogar Quadribol contra você.**

— **Harry, por favor — pediu Hermione, os olhos agora brilhantes de lágrimas — por favor, tenha juízo. Black fez uma coisa horrível demais, mas não corra riscos, é isso que Black quer... Ah, Harry, você vai fazer o jogo do Black se for atrás dele. Seus pais não iam querer que você se machucasse, iam? Jamais iam querer que você saísse procurando o Black!**

— **Eu nunca vou saber o que eles iam querer, porque, graças ao Black, nunca conversei com eles — disse Harry com rispidez.**

— Estou feliz que isso mudou. — James falou sorrindo para o filho, que retribuiu o sorriso e piscou um olho para a mãe.

**Houve um silêncio em que Crookshanks se espreguiçou com desenvoltura, flexionando as garras. O bolso de Ron estremeceu.**

— **Escuta — disse o garoto, obviamente procurando mudar de assunto — estamos de férias! Já é quase Natal! Vamos... Vamos descer para ver o Hagrid. Não o visitamos há uma eternidade!**

— **Não! — disse Hermione depressa. — Harry não pode sair do castelo, Ron...**

— **É, vamos — disse Harry se endireitando na poltrona — assim posso perguntar a ele por que nunca mencionou o Black quando me contou a história dos meus pais!**

**Continuar a discussão sobre Sirius Black não era obviamente o que Ron tinha em mente.**

— **Ou poderíamos jogar uma partida de xadrez — disse ele depressa — ou de bexigas. Percy deixou um jogo...**

— **Não, vamos visitar Hagrid — disse Harry com firmeza.**

**Então os três apanharam as capas nos dormitórios e saíram pelo buraco do retrato (**_**Levantem-se para lutar, seus vira-latas covardes!),**_** desceram pelo castelo vazio e cruzaram as portas de carvalho.**

— Eu sei que o clima ta tenso e tudo mais, mas eu amo essa escola... — Frank falou com um sorriso sonhador lembrando de suas aventura pelo castelo.

— Quem não? — Dorcas respondeu.

**Os garotos caminharam sem pressa pelos jardins, deixando uma vala rasa na neve faiscante e solta, as meias e as bainhas das capas foram se molhando e congelando.**

**A Floresta Proibida parecia que fora encantada, cada árvore se cobrira de salpicos prateados e a cabana de Hagrid lembrava um bolo com glacê.**

— Você deveria ter tomado café da manhã... — Josh falou dando risada da comparação.

**Ron bateu, mas não teve resposta.**

— **Será que ele saiu? — perguntou Hermione, que tremia embaixo da capa.**

**Ron encostou o ouvido na porta.**

— **Tem um barulho esquisito — disse. — Escuta só, será o Canino?**

**Harry e Hermione encostaram os ouvidos na porta também. De dentro da cabana vinham uns gemidos baixos e soluçantes.**

— **Será que não é melhor a gente ir chamar alguém? — perguntou Ron, nervoso.**

— **Hagrid! — chamou Harry, dando socos na porta. — Hagrid, você está aí?**

**Ouviu-se um som de passos pesados, depois a porta se abriu com um rangido. Hagrid estava ali parado, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, as lágrimas caindo pelo seu colete de couro.**

— **Vocês souberam? — berrou ele, e se atirou no pescoço de Harry.**

**Tendo Hagrid no mínimo duas vezes o tamanho de um homem normal, isso não foi brincadeira. **

**O garoto, quase desabando sob o peso do gigante, foi salvo por Ron e Hermione, que seguraram um em cada braço de Hagrid, e o puxaram para dentro da cabana. O guarda-caça deixou-se conduzir até uma cadeira e se largou em cima da mesa, soluçando descontrolado, o rosto brilhante de lágrimas que escorriam por sua barba embaraçada.**

— **Hagrid, o que foi? — perguntou Hermione perplexa.**

**Harry reparou em uma carta de aparência oficial aberta em cima da mesa.**

— **Que é isso, Hagrid?**

**Os soluços de Hagrid redobraram, mas ele empurrou a carta para o garoto, que a apanhou e leu em voz alta:**

_**Prezado Sr. Hagrid.**_

_**Dando prosseguimento ao nosso inquérito sobre o ataque do hipogrifo a um aluno seu, aceitamos as ponderações do Prof. Dumbledore de que o senhor não é responsável pelo lamentável incidente.**_

— Então por que ele ta chorando? — Marlene perguntou confusa.

— **Bem, então está tudo certo, Hagrid! — exclamou Ron, dando uma palmadinha no ombro do amigo.**

**Mas Hagrid continuou a soluçar, e fez sinal com uma de suas gigantescas mãos, convidando Harry a continuar a leitura da carta.**

_**No entanto, devemos registrar a nossa preocupação quanto ao hipogrifo em pauta. Decidimos acolher a reclamação oficial do Sr. Lúcio Malfoy, e o caso será encaminhado à Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas.**_

— Não. — Dorcas falou baixinho colocando uma mão em frente a boca.

_**A audiência terá lugar em 20 de abril, e solicitamos que o senhor se apresente com o seu hipogrifo nos escritórios da Comissão, em Londres, nessa data.**_

_**Entrementes, o animal deverá ser mantido preso e isolado.  
Atenciosamente...**_

**Seguia-se uma lista com os nomes dos conselheiros da escola.**

— **Ah! — exclamou Ron. — Mas você disse que o Buckbeak não é um hipogrifo bravo, Hagrid. Aposto como ele vai se safar...**

— **Você não conhece as gárgulas da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas! — respondeu Hagrid com a voz engasgada, enxugando os olhos na manga. — Eles têm má vontade com as criaturas interessantes!**

— Ele quis dizer ariscas, mas que ele acha fofas... — Lissy falou balançando a cabeça.

**Um som repentino vindo de um canto da cabana fez Harry, Ron e Hermione se virarem depressa. Buckbeak, o hipogrifo, estava deitado a um canto, mastigando alguma coisa que fazia escorrer sangue por todo o soalho.**

— **Eu não podia deixar ele amarrado lá fora na neve! — explicou Hagrid, sufocado. — Sozinho! No Natal.**

**Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam. Nunca tinham concordado com Hagrid sobre o que o guarda-caça chamava de "criaturas interessantes" e outras pessoas chamavam de "monstros aterrorizantes". Por outro lado, não parecia haver nenhuma maldade especifica em Buckbeak. De fato, pelos padrões normais de Hagrid, o bicho era sem dúvida engraçadinho.**

— **Você terá que preparar uma boa defesa, Hagrid — falou Hermione, sentando-se e pondo a mão no braço maciço do amigo. — Tenho certeza de que você pode provar que Buckbeak é seguro.**

— **Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença! — soluçou Hagrid. — Aqueles demônios da Eliminação, eles são controlados por Lúcio Malfoy! Têm medo dele! E se eu perder o caso, Buckbeak...**

— Remus? — Dorcas chamou. — Quando voltarmos eu vou arrebentar a cara desse desgraçado, ta?

— Eu ajudo. — Marlene acrescentou.

— Vai ter que entrar na fila. — James falou.

**Hagrid passou o dedo rapidamente pela garganta, depois deixou escapar um lamento, e caiu para frente, deitando a cabeça nos braços.**

— **E Dumbledore, Hagrid? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Ele já fez mais do que o suficiente por mim — gemeu Hagrid. — Já tem muito com que se ocupar só para segurar os dementadores fora do castelo e o Sirius Black rondando...**

**Ron e Hermione olharam depressa para Harry como se esperassem que o garoto fosse começar a criticar Hagrid por não ter contado a verdade sobre Black. Mas Harry não teve coragem de perguntar nada, não naquele momento em que estava vendo o amigo tão infeliz e amedrontado.**

— **Escuta aqui, Hagrid — disse Harry — você não pode desistir. Hermione tem razão, você só precisa é de uma boa defesa. Pode nos chamar como testemunhas...**

— **Tenho certeza de que já li um caso de alguém que provocou um hipogrifo — disse Hermione, pensativa — e o bicho foi inocentado. Vou procurar para você Hagrid, e verificar exatamente o que aconteceu.**

**Hagrid chorou ainda mais alto. Harry e Hermione olharam para Ron, pedindo ajuda.**

— **Hum... E se eu fizesse uma xícara de chá para nós? — ofereceu-se o garoto.**

**Harry olhou para ele, espantado.**

— **É o que a minha mãe faz sempre que alguém está chateado — murmurou Ron, encolhendo os ombros.**

— Eu deveria ser o ultimo a admitir, — George começou. — mas o chá realmente ajuda.

— Como mágica! — Fred acrescentou dando risada da própria piada.

**Finalmente, depois de muitas reafirmações de ajuda, e uma caneca de chá fumegante diante dele, Hagrid assoou o nariz com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa e disse:**

— **Vocês têm razão. Não posso me entregar assim. Tenho que me controlar...**

**Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, saiu timidamente debaixo da mesa e descansou a cabeça no joelho do dono.**

— **Não tenho andado muito bem ultimamente — disse Hagrid, acariciando Canino com uma das mãos e enxugando o rosto com a outra. — Preocupado com o Buckbeak e com a turma que não está gostando das minhas aulas...**

— **Nós gostamos! — mentiu Hermione na mesma hora.**

— **É, elas são ótimas! — acrescentou Ron, cruzando os dedos embaixo da mesa. — É... Como é que vão os vermes?**

— **Mortos — disse Hagrid sombriamente. — Alface demais.**

— Ops.

— **Ah, não! — exclamou Ron, com um trejeito de riso na boca.**

— **E esses dementadores fazendo eu me sentir péssimo e tudo o mais — disse Hagrid com um súbito estremecimento. — Tenho que passar por eles todas as vezes que quero beber alguma coisa no Três Vassouras. É como se eu estivesse de volta a Azkaban...**

— As vezes eu esqueço que Hagrid foi pra Azkaban. — Ginny comentou tentando não pensar que o amigo tinha ido para a prisão por sua culpa.

**Ele se calou e tomou um pouco de chá. Harry, Ron e Hermione o observaram prendendo a respiração. Nunca tinham ouvido Hagrid falar de sua breve estada em Azkaban. Depois de uma pausa, Hermione perguntou timidamente:**

— **Lá é muito ruim, Hagrid?**

— **Vocês não fazem ideia — disse ele com a voz contida. — Nunca estive em nenhum lugar assim. Pensei que ia endoidar. Ficava lembrando de coisas horríveis... O dia em que fui expulso de Hogwarts... O dia em que meu pai morreu... O dia em que tive de mandar Norberto embora...**

**Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Norberto era o bebê dragão que Hagrid ganhara certa vez em um jogo de cartas.**

— **A pessoa não consegue mais se lembrar de quem é depois de algum tempo. E começa a achar que não vale a pena viver. Eu tinha esperança de morrer durante o sono...**

Sirius se esforçou muito, e falhou, para não pensar em como seria seu tempo em Azkaban. Se Hagrid se sentira assim em tão pouco tempo... Ele não queria nem pensar em como seriam suas noites naqueles 12 anos.

**Quando me soltaram, foi como se eu estivesse renascendo, tudo voltou como uma avalanche, foi a melhor sensação do mundo. E vejam bem, os dementadores não gostaram nada de me deixar sair.**

— **Mas você era inocente! — exclamou Hermione.**

**Hagrid riu pelo nariz.**

— **Você acha que eles se importam com isso? Que nada. Desde que tenham umas centenas de seres humanos trancafiados com eles, para poder sugar toda a felicidade deles, não estão nem aí se alguém é ou não é culpado.**

**Hagrid ficou calado por um instante, olhando para o chá.**

**Depois disse em voz baixa:**

— **Pensei em deixar Buckbeak ir embora... Tentar fazê-lo fugir... Mas como é que a gente explica para um hipogrifo que ele tem que se esconder? E... E tenho medo de desrespeitar a lei... — Ele ergueu os olhos para os garotos, as lágrimas outra vez escorrendo pelo rosto. — Não quero nunca mais na vida voltar para Azkaban.**

Sirius trocou um olhar com seu irmão, os dois apreensivos, mas Sirius podia ver a determinação nos olhos do mais novo. Regulus já tinha feito essa promessa para ele mesmo, mas agora mais que nunca ele faria qualquer coisa para impedir que o irmão acabasse assim, mesmo que ele tivesse que esconder Sirius em baixo de sua cama.

**A ida à cabana de Hagrid, embora não tivesse sido divertida, em todo o caso, produzira o efeito que Ron e Hermione esperavam. Ainda que Harry não tivesse de modo algum esquecido Black, não iria poder ficar pensando o tempo todo em vingança se quisesse ajudar Hagrid a vencer a causa contra a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas.**

Liy respirou aliviada e um pensamento aleatório lhe ocorreu: _vou acabar desenvolvendo uma ulcera nervosa até o final desses livros._

**Ele, Ron e Hermione foram, no dia seguinte, à biblioteca, e voltaram ao vazio salão comunal, carregados de livros que poderiam ajudar a preparar a defesa para o Buckbeak. Os três se sentaram diante do fogo forte que havia na lareira e folhearam lentamente as páginas de livros empoeirados sobre casos famosos de feras que saíram para roubar ou atacar gente, falando-se, ocasionalmente, quando deparavam com alguma coisa que servisse.**

— **Aqui tem uma coisa... Houve um caso em 1722... Mas o hipogrifo foi condenado, eca, olhem só o que fizeram com ele, que coisa horrível...**

— **Esse aqui pode ajudar, olhem... Um Manticora atacou alguém ferozmente em 1296, e deixaram o bicho livre... Ah... Não, foi só porque todos estavam com medo de se aproximar dele...**

**Nesse meio tempo, tinham sido armadas no resto do castelo as magníficas decorações de Natal, apesar de poucos alunos terem permanecido na escola para apreciá-las.**

**Grossas serpentinas de folhas e frutos de azevinho foram penduradas pelos corredores, luzes misteriosas brilhavam dentro de cada armadura, e o Salão Principal tinha as doze árvores de Natal de sempre, fulgurantes de estrelas douradas. Um cheiro forte e gostoso de comida invadia os corredores e, na altura da noite de Natal, estava tão forte que até Scabbers, no bolso de Ron, botou o nariz de fora para cheirar, esperançoso, o ar.**

**Na manhã de Natal, Harry foi acordado com Ron atirando um travesseiro nele.**

— **Os presentes!**

— Ah o consumismo do Natal...

**Harry apanhou os óculos e colocou-os no rosto, tentando enxergar, na penumbra, os pés da cama, onde aparecera um montinho de pacotes. Ron já estava rasgando o papel que embrulhava os dele.**

— **Mais um suéter de mamãe... Outra vez marrom-avermelhada... Veja se você também ganhou um.**

**Harry ganhara. A Sra. Weasley lhe mandara um suéter vermelho com o leão da Grifinória no peito, uma dúzia de tortas de frutas secas e nozes, um bolo de Natal e uma caixa com crocantes de nozes. **

Lily sorriu e agradeceu, mais uma vez, Molly mentalmente. Ela não teria como agradecer tudo que a matriarca Weasley estava fazendo por seu filho, e eles ainda estavam no terceiro livro.

**Quando empurrou tudo isso para um lado, ele viu um pacote fino e longo por baixo.**

— **Que é isso? — perguntou Ron, espiando, enquanto segurava nas mãos um par de meias marrom-avermelhadas que acabara de abrir.**

— **Não sei...**

**Harry rasgou o pacote e prendeu a respiração ao ver a magnífica e reluzente vassoura que rolara sobre sua cama. Ron largou as meias e pulou da cama dele para olhar mais de perto.**

— **Eu não acredito — disse com a voz rouca.**

— É um vibrador? — Marlene perguntou.

— Marlene! — Lily exclamou de olhos arregalados e vermelha.

— O que? — ela respondeu tentando parecer inocente. — um pacote fino e longo...

— Fique quieta, Marlene. — Alice interrompeu a amiga.

**Era uma Firebolt, idêntica à vassoura de sonho que Harry tinha ido ver todas as manhãs no Beco Diagonal. O cabo brilhou quando ele a ergueu. Sentiu a vassoura vibrar e a soltou; ela ficou flutuando no ar, sem apoio, na altura exata para ele montá-la.**

**Os olhos de Harry correram da placa de ouro com o número do registro para a superfície do cabo, dali para as lascas de bétula perfeitamente lisas e aerodinâmicas que formavam a cauda.**

— **Quem lhe mandou essa vassoura? — perguntou Ron em voz baixa.**

— **Procure aí o cartão — disse Harry.**

**Ron rasgou o resto do papel de embrulho da Firebolt.**

— **Nada! Caramba, quem gastaria tanto dinheiro com você?**

— **Bem — disse Harry atordoado — aposto que não foram os Dursley.**

— **Aposto que foi Dumbledore — disse Ron, agora rodeando a Firebolt, apreciando cada centímetro de sua glória. — Ele lhe mandou a Capa da Invisibilidade anonimamente...**

— **Mas era do meu pai — respondeu Harry. — Dumbledore só estava passando a capa para mim. Ele não gastaria centenas de galeões comigo. Não pode sair dando coisas assim para alunos...**

— **Por isso mesmo é que não ia dizer que foi ele! — concluiu Ron. — Para um debiloide feito o Malfoy não dizer que é favoritismo. — Ei, Harry... — Ron deu uma grande gargalhada. — Malfoy! Espera até ele ver você montado nisso! Vai ficar doente de inveja! É uma vassoura de padrão internacional, ah, isso é!**

— **Não consigo acreditar — murmurou Harry, alisando a Firebolt, enquanto Ron afundava na cama dele, rindo de se acabar só de pensar no Malfoy. — Quem...?**

— **Eu sei — disse Ron se controlando. — Eu sei quem poderia ter sido... O Lupin.**

— **Quê? — disse Harry, agora começando a rir também. — Lupin? Olha, se ele tivesse tanto ouro assim, poderia comprar umas vestes novas.**

— E te compraria a vassoura. — Remus falou rindo do rosto vermelho de Harry e Ron.

— Own eu sei que você me ama, tio Remus! — Harry falou com uma voz meio afetada.

— **É, mas ele gosta de você. E estava ausente quando a sua Nimbus se arrebentou, e talvez tenha ouvido falar do acidente e resolvido visitar o Beco Diagonal e comprar a vassoura para você...**

— **Que é que você quer dizer com estava ausente? — perguntou Harry. — Ele estava doente quando eu joguei aquela partida.**

— **Bem, ele não estava na ala hospitalar — disse Ron. — Eu estava lá limpando comadres, cumprindo aquela detenção que o Snape me deu, se lembra?**

**Harry franziu a testa para Ron.**

— **Não posso imaginar Lupin comprando um presente desses.**

— **Do que é que vocês estão rindo?**

**Hermione acabara de entrar, vestindo um robe e segurando Crookshanks, que estava com a cara de extremo mau humor e um fio de lantejoulas em volta do pescoço.**

— **Não entra aqui com ele! — disse Ron, apanhando Scabbers depressa das profundezas de sua cama e guardando-o no bolso do pijama. **

Ron não queria nem pensar no fato de ter dormido com aquele rato em sua cama e o colocado no bolso de suas vestes...

**Mas Hermione não ouviu. Largou Crookshanks na cama vazia de Simas e grudou os olhos, boquiaberta, na Firebolt.**

— **Ah, Harry! Quem lhe mandou isso?**

— **Não tenho a menor ideia. Não tinha cartão nem nada.**

**Para sua surpresa, Hermione não pareceu nem excitada nem intrigada com a informação. Pelo contrário, ficou desapontada e mordeu o lábio.**

— **Que é que você tem? — perguntou Ron.**

— **Não sei — respondeu Hermione lentamente — mas é meio esquisito, não é? Quero dizer, essa é uma vassoura muito boa, não é?**

**Ron suspirou, exasperado.**

— **É a melhor vassoura que existe no mundo, Hermione.**

— **Então deve ter sido realmente cara...**

— **Provavelmente custou mais do que todas as vassouras da Sonserina, juntas — disse Ron alegremente.**

— **Bem... Quem iria mandar a Harry uma coisa tão cara e nem ao menos dizer que mandou? — perguntou Hermione.**

— Uma admiradora secreta! — Fred exclamou fazendo todos rirem.

— **Quem quer saber disso? — retrucou Ron, impaciente. — Escuta aqui, Harry, posso dar uma voltinha? Posso?**

— **Acho que ninguém devia montar essa vassoura por enquanto! — disse Hermione com a voz esganiçada.**

**Harry e Ron encararam a garota.**

— **Que é que você acha que Harry vai fazer com ela... Varrer o chão?**

**Mas antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Crookshanks saltou da cama de Simas direto para o peito de Ron.**

— **TIRE-O DAQUI! — berrou Ron, ao mesmo tempo em que as garras de Crookshanks rasgaram seu pijama e Scabbers tentou uma fuga desesperada por cima do seu ombro.**

Hermione sorriu lembrando que o gato estava tentando ajudar seu amigo canino.

**Ron agarrou Scabbers pelo rabo e mirou em Crookshanks um pontapé mal calculado que acabou acertando o malão aos pés da cama de Harry, derrubou-o, e fez Ron pular pelo quarto uivando de dor.**

**O pelo de Crookshanks de repente ficou em pé. Um assobio alto e fino começou a invadir o quarto. O bisbilhoscópio de bolso saltara de dentro das meias velhas do tio Válter e saíra rodopiando e cintilando pelo chão.**

— **Eu tinha me esquecido dele! — exclamou Harry, que se abaixou e recolheu o bisbilhoscópio. — Nunca uso estas meias se posso evitar...**

**O pequeno pião girava e assobiava na palma da mão do garoto. Crookshanks Sybillva e bufava para ele.**

_Provavelmente tentando me avisar que o bisbilhoscópio estava se referindo a "Scabbers". _Harry pensou.

— **É melhor você levar esse gato daqui, Hermione — disse Ron furioso, sentando-se na cama de Harry e massageando o dedão do pé. — Será que dá para você guardar essa coisa? — acrescentou ele para Harry quando Hermione ia se retirando do quarto.**

**Os olhos amarelos de Crookshanks continuavam fixos nele, cheios de malícia.**

**Harry tornou a enfiar o bisbilhoscópio nas meias e atirou-o de volta ao malão. Tudo que se ouvia agora eram os gemidos de dor e raiva que Ron abafava. Scabbers estava aninhado nas mãos do dono. Já fazia tempo que Harry o vira fora do bolso do amigo e teve a desagradável surpresa de observar que Scabbers, antigamente tão gordo, estava agora magérrimo; e também tinha perdido pelos em alguns pontos do corpo.**

— **Ele não está com uma aparência muito boa, não é? — comentou Harry.**

— **É estresse! — respondeu Ron. — Ele até estaria bem se aquela bola idiota de pelos o deixasse em paz.**

**Mas Harry, se lembrando que a mulher na loja de Animais Mágicos dissera que os ratos só viviam três anos, não pôde deixar de sentir que, a não ser que Scabbers tivesse poderes jamais revelados, **_O que ele tecnicamente tinha_ Hermione pensou** ele estava chegando ao fim da vida. E, apesar das queixas frequentes do amigo de que o rato estava chato e inútil, ele tinha certeza de que Ron ficaria muito infeliz se o bicho morresse.**

**O espírito de Natal estava decididamente em baixa no salão comunal da Grifinória àquela manhã. Hermione prendera Crookshanks no dormitório das meninas, mas estava furiosa com Ron por ter tentado chutá-lo; Ron continuava fumegando de raiva com a nova tentativa que o gato fizera de comer seu rato. Harry desistiu de tentar fazer os dois se falarem e se ocupou em examinar a Firebolt, que trouxera com ele para a sala. Por alguma razão isto pareceu aborrecer Hermione também.**

**Ela não fez comentário algum, mas não parava de lançar olhares carrancudos à vassoura, como se esta também tivesse criticado Crookshanks.**

**À hora do almoço eles desceram para o Salão Principal e descobriram que as mesas das casas tinham sido encostadas nas paredes outra vez e que uma única mesa fora posta para doze pessoas no meio do salão. Os professores Dumbledore, Minerva MeGonagall, Snape, Sprout e Flitwick estavam sentados à mesa, bem como Filch, o zelador, que tirara o avental marrom de uso diário e estava enfatiotado com uma casaca muito velha de aspecto mofado. Havia apenas mais três alunos, dois novatos extremamente nervosos e um garoto mal-humorado da Sonserina.**

— **Feliz Natal! — desejou Dumbledore quando Harry, Ron e Hermione se aproximaram da mesa. — Como éramos tão poucos, me pareceu uma tolice usar as mesas das casas... Sentem-se, sentem-se!**

**Harry, Ron e Hermione se sentaram lado a lado na ponta da mesa.**

— **Balas de estalo! — disse Dumbledore entusiasmado, oferecendo a ponta de um tubo prateado a Snape, que o pegou com relutância e puxou. Com um estampido, a bala se rompeu e surgiu um grande chapéu cônico de bruxo encimado por um urubu empalhado.**

**Harry, lembrando-se do bicho-papão, procurou os olhos de Ron e os dois sorriram;**

— Qualquer dia desses você vai ter que nos agraciar com essa visão! — Sirius falou olhando para Severus como uma criança olha para a mãe quando quer algo.

— Se você me acompanhar nessa aventura, talvez. — O garoto da Sonserina respondeu com um sorriso de lado para a surpresa de todos.

— Feito! — Sirius exclamou.

— Não podemos esquecer a bolsa. — O sonserino acrescentou.

— Ou a saia.

Todos na sala ainda estavam muito chocados para fazer qualquer comentário então ficaram todos quietos, mas tentando suprimir a risada.

**a boca de Snape se comprimiu e ele empurrou o chapéu para Dumbledore, que o trocou pelo próprio chapéu de bruxo na mesma hora.**

— **Podem avançar! — convidou ele aos presentes, sorrindo para todos.**

**Quando Harry estava se servindo de batatas assadas, as portas do salão se abriram. Era a Profª. Sybill Trelawney, deslizando em direção à mesa como se andasse sobre rodas. Tinha posto um vestido verde de paetês em homenagem à ocasião, o que a fazia parecer mais que nunca uma libélula enorme e cintilante.**

— **Sybill, mas que surpresa agradável! — saudou-a Dumbledore, levantando-se.**

— **Estive consultando a minha bola de cristal, diretor — disse a professora com a voz mais etérea e distante do mundo — e para meu espanto, me vi abandonando o meu almoço solitário para vir me reunir a vocês. Quem sou eu para recusar uma inspiração do destino? Na mesma hora me apressei a deixar minha torre e peço que me perdoem o atraso...**

— **É claro — disse Dumbledore com os olhos cintilantes. — Deixe-me apanhar uma cadeira para você...**

**E, dizendo isso, usou a varinha para trazer, pelo ar, uma cadeira que girou alguns segundos e pousou com um baque entre os professores Snape e Minerva.**

**A Profª. Sybill, porém, não se sentou; seus enormes olhos começaram a passear pela mesa e ela subitamente deixou escapar um gritinho.**

— **Não me atrevo, diretor! Se eu me sentar, seremos treze! Nada poderia ser mais azarado! Não vamos esquecer que quando treze comem juntos, o primeiro a se levantar será o primeiro a morrer!**

Todos na sala reviraram os olhos.

— **Vamos correr o risco, Sybill — disse a Profª. Minerva, impaciente. — Por favor, sente, o peru está esfriando.**

**Sybill hesitou, depois se acomodou na cadeira vazia, os olhos fechados e a boca contraída, como se estivesse à espera de um raio atingir a mesa. Minerva enfiou uma grande colher na terrina mais próxima.**

— **Tripas, Sybill?**

**A professora fingiu não ouvir. Reabriu os olhos, correu-os ao redor da mesa, mais uma vez, e perguntou:**

— **Mas onde está o nosso caro Prof. Lupin?**

— **Receio que o coitado esteja doente outra vez — disse Dumbledore, fazendo um gesto para que todos começassem a se servir. — Pouca sorte que isso fosse acontecer no dia de Natal.**

— **Mas com certeza você já sabia disso, não, Sybill? — disse a Profª. Minerva com as sobrancelhas erguidas.**

**Sybill lançou a Minerva um olhar gelado.**

— **Claro que sabia, Minerva — disse com a voz controlada. — Mas a pessoa não deve fazer alarde de tudo que sabe. Muitas vezes finjo que não possuo Visão Interior para não deixar os outros nervosos.**

— **Isto explica muita coisa — disse a outra com azedume.**

— Vocês tinham que ver. — Ron exclamou. — Parecia que a Professora McGonagall estava tentando provar que é possível lançar raios com os olhos.

— Acredite, — Frank começou. — Se fosse, ela já teria lançado nos dois palermas ali.— ele apontou para James e Sirius, que sorriram e acenaram.

**A voz da Profª. Sybill subitamente se tornou bem menos etérea.**

— **Se você quer saber, Minerva, vi que o coitado do Prof. Lupin não vai estar conosco por muito tempo. E ele próprio parece saber que seu tempo é curto. Decididamente fugiu quando eu me ofereci para consultar a bola de cristal para ele...**

— **Imagine só — comentou Minerva secamente.**

— **Tenho minhas dúvidas — disse Dumbledore, com a voz alegre, mas ligeiramente mais alta, o que pôs um ponto final na conversa das duas — de que o Prof. Lupin corra algum perigo iminente. Severo, você preparou a poção para ele outra vez?**

— **Preparei, diretor — respondeu Snape.**

— **Ótimo. Então logo ele deverá estar de pé... Derek, você já se serviu dessas salsichas apimentadas? Estão excelentes.**

**O garoto do primeiro ano ficou vermelhíssimo quando Dumbledore se dirigiu a ele, e apanhou a travessa de salsichas com as mãos trêmulas.**

**A Profª. Sybill se comportou quase normalmente até o finzinho do almoço de Natal, duas horas depois. Empapuçados com a comida e ainda usando os chapéus da festa, Harry e Ron se levantaram primeiro da mesa e ela deu um grito agudo.**

— Vocês tinham que dar motivo... — Neville falou balançando a cabeça.

— **Meus queridos! Qual dos dois se levantou da cadeira primeiro? Qual?**

— **Não sei — respondeu Ron olhando preocupado para Harry.**

— **Duvido que vá fazer muita diferença — disse a Profª. Minerva com frieza — a não ser que o tarado da machadinha esteja esperando aí fora para matar o primeiro que sair para o saguão.**

**Até Ron riu. Sybill pareceu muitíssimo ofendida.**

— **Vem com a gente? — perguntou Harry a Hermione.**

— **Não — respondeu a garota. — Quero falar uma coisa com a Profª. McGonagall.**

— **Provavelmente vai tentar ver se pode assistir a mais aulas — bocejou Ron quando se encaminhavam para o saguão de entrada, onde não encontraram nenhum louco da machadinha.**

— Que surpresa.

**Quando chegaram ao buraco do retrato, encontraram Sir Cadogan desfrutando um almoço de Natal com dois frades, vários ex-diretores de Hogwarts e seu gordo pônei. O cavaleiro levantou a viseira e brindou aos dois garotos com uma jarra de quentão.**

— **Feliz... Hic... Natal! Senha!**

— **Cão desprezível — disse Ron.**

— **E o mesmo para o senhor, meu senhor! — berrou Sir Cadogan quando o quadro se afastou para admitir os garotos.**

**Harry foi diretamente ao dormitório, apanhou a Firebolt e o Estojo para Manutenção de Vassouras que Hermione lhe dera de presente de aniversário, levou-os para baixo e tentou encontrar o que fazer com a vassoura; mas não havia lascas levantadas para aparar e o cabo ainda estava tão reluzente que não tinha sentido lhe dar polimento. Ele e Ron ficaram ali admirando a vassoura de todos os ângulos até que o buraco do retrato se abriu e Hermione entrou, acompanhada da Profª. Minerva.**

— Hermione, você fez o que acho que você fez? — Dorcas perguntou.

A menina apenas deu de ombros.

**Embora Minerva McGonagall fosse diretora da Grifinória, Harry só a vira antes na sala comunal uma vez, e para dar um aviso muito sério.**

**Ele e Ron a olharam, os dois segurando a Firebolt. Hermione contornou o lugar em que eles estavam, se sentou, apanhou o livro mais próximo e escondeu o rosto nele.**

— **Então é isso? — perguntou a professora com o seu olhar penetrante, aproximando-se da lareira para examinar a Firebolt. — A Srta. Granger acabou de me informar que alguém lhe mandou uma vassoura, Potter.**

**Harry e Ron se viraram para olhar Hermione. Surpreenderam sua testa corando por cima do livro, que ela segurava de cabeça para baixo.**

— **Posso? — perguntou McGonagall, mas não esperou resposta para tirar a vassoura das mãos dos garotos. Examinou-a atentamente, do cabo às lascas. — Hum. E não havia nenhum bilhete, nenhum cartão, Potter? Nenhuma mensagem de nenhum tipo?**

— **Não — disse Harry sem compreender.**

— **Entendo... Bem, receio que tenha de levar a vassoura, Potter.**

—Não! — James exclamou como se tivessem lhe contado que Natal tinha sido cancelado aquele ano.

— Ela não pode! — Sirius concordou com o amigo tão dramático quanto.

— **Q... Quê? — exclamou Harry, ficando em pé. — Por quê?**

— **Teremos que verificar se não está enfeitiçada. Naturalmente eu não sou especialista nesse assunto, mas imagino que Madame Hooch e o Prof. Flitwick possam desmontá-la...**

— **Desmontá-la? — repetiu Ron, como se a professora fosse maluca.**

— **Não deve levar mais do que umas semanas. Você a receberá de volta se tivermos certeza de que está limpa.**

— **A vassoura não tem nada errado! — exclamou Harry, a voz ligeiramente trêmula. — Francamente, professora...**

— **Você não pode saber, Potter — disse a professora com bondade — pelo menos até ter voado nela, e receio que isto esteja fora de questão até nos certificarmos de que ninguém a alterou. Eu o manterei informado.**

**A Profª. McGonagall deu meia-volta levando a Firebolt, e atravessou o buraco do retrato, que se fechou em seguida. Harry ficou observando a professora partir, a latinha de cera de polimento ainda na mão.**

— Porque coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas! — Sirius perguntou olhando para o teto.

— Se controle, Black. — Marlene revirou os olhos.

**Ron, porém, se voltou contra Hermione.**

— **Para que você foi correndo contar à Profª. Minerva?**

**Hermione largou o livro de lado. Seu rosto continuava vermelho, mas ela se levantou e enfrentou Ron, desafiando-o.**

— **Porque achei, e a Profª. McGonagall concorda comigo, que provavelmente a vassoura foi mandada a Harry por Sirius Black!**

— Claro, — Sirius falou sarcástico. — porque seria muito fácil comprar uma das vassouras mais caras do mundo em quanto estou tentando não ser pego por dementadores ou avistado por basicamente qualquer um.

— Estou sentindo a necessidade de me desculpar, mas não quero apanhar... — Hermione zombou tentando reprimir o sorriso.

— Ah cala a boca, Granger!

— Assim você fere meus sentimentos, Black.

A única resposta que Hermione teve foi a cara carrancuda de Sirius e um de seus dedos.

* * *

Nota: Com esse capítulo, estamos oficialmente na metade de LHP3.


	12. O Patrono

Nota Bia: Desculpem a demora, é porque o meu computador quebrou do nada e eu tive que mandar para o concerto.

Guest ~~ Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Beijos.

Guest~~ Hermione sarcástica é diva demais!

Guest~~ Desculpe a demora, é que como falei acima, tive esses problemas inesperados. Vou tentar postar mais rápido.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - O patrono**

**Harry sabia que Hermione tivera boa intenção,**

\- Eu estava preocupado com a sua vida! – resmungou – Da próxima vez deixo você morrer mesmo.

**mas isso não o impedia de estar aborrecido com a amiga.**

\- Sei como é – disse Remus lançando um olhar para Sirius e James, que sorriam culpados.

**Ele fora dono da melhor vassoura do mundo por breves horas e**

\- Já está se achando – brincou Ginny.

**agora, por interferência dela, não sabia se iria rever a vassoura.**

\- Que bom que você não é materialista – ironizou Lily.**  
****Harry tinha certeza de que, no momento, não havia problema algum com a Firebolt, **

\- Claro que não.

**mas em que estado ela ficaria depois de ser submetida a todo tipo de teste antifeitiço?**

\- Num estado normal – Hermione revirou os olhos – Você acha que Minerva iria estragar a vassoura? **  
****Ron também estava furioso com Hermione. Na sua opinião, desmontar uma Firebolt nova em folha era nada menos que um ato criminoso.**

\- Como você é dramático – Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Vou tirar página por página dos seus livros para ver se você acha bom – ameaçou Ron. Mione olhou com pura fúria para ele – Viu só?

\- É diferente.

\- Diferente como?

E eles entraram em mais uma discussão.

Harry revirou os olhos enquanto fazia o papel de pacificador até conseguir acabar com a discussão. **  
****Hermione, que continuava convicta de que agira visando o bem do amigo, **

\- Porque eu estava.

**começou a evitar a sala comunal.**

\- Claro, iria para lá só para ouvir acusações?

**Os dois garotos supunham que ela se refugiara na biblioteca e não tentaram persuadi-la a voltar. **

\- Não acredito que a amizade de vocês tenha sido ameaçada por causa de uma vassoura – resmungou Neville incrédulo.

**Em tudo por tudo, eles ficaram felizes quando o restante da escola voltou,**

\- Não que vocês sejam sociais – comentou Fred.

\- Nós somos! – retrucaram Harry e Ron.

\- Não – George encarou eles, se perguntando se eles estavam loucos – Vocês são um grupo fechado.

**pouco depois do Ano-Novo, e a Torre da Grifinória novamente se encheu de gente e ruídos.**

\- Assim como deve ser – Lene falou satisfeita. **  
****Olívio procurou Harry na véspera do novo trimestre começar.**

\- Para o tempo dele, demorou – comentou George.**  
****— Teve um bom Natal? — perguntou ele e, em seguida, sem esperar resposta, **

\- Que pessoa educada – ironizou Lily.

**se sentou, baixou a voz e disse: — Andei pensando durante o Natal, Harry. **

\- Que bom, porque eu iria ficar preocupado se você não pensasse – Sirius falou.

**Depois da última partida, entende. Se os dementadores forem ao próximo... **

Sirius fez uma careta, já prevendo onde isso iria chegar.

**Quero dizer... Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de você... Bem...****  
****Olívio parou, parecendo constrangido.**

Fred e George arregalaram os olhos. Nunca tinham visto algo assim. Olívio constrangido? E olha que eles tentaram.  
**— Já estou cuidando disso — falou Harry depressa. — O Profº. Lupin prometeu que me ensinaria a afastar os dementadores.**

\- Mas não vai ser um processo fácil – alertou Lupin – Nem rápido.

**Devemos começar esta semana. Ele falou que teria tempo depois do Natal.**

\- Remus é uma pessoa muito ocupada – zoou Sirius.**  
****— Ah — respondeu Olívio, o rosto se desanuviando. — Bem, nesse caso... Eu não queria realmente perder você como apanhador,**

\- Me sinto um objeto – resmungou Harry.

**Harry, já encomendou uma vassoura nova?**

\- Não, porque ele não precisa nem encomendar – esnobou Josh.**  
****— Não.****  
****— Quê! É melhor você se mexer, sabe, não vai poder montar aquela Shooting Star contra o time da Corvinal!**

Ginny deu um risinho maldoso.

\- Ou em qualquer jogo.  
**— Ele ganhou uma Firebolt de Natal — disse Ron.****  
****— Uma Firebolt? Não! Sério? Uma Firebolt de verdade?**

\- Não, um desenho de uma e é porque isso que eles estão te falando – Alex revirou os olhos.  
**— Não precisa se excitar, Olívio — disse Harry deprimido. — Não está mais comigo. Foi confiscada.**

\- Ela vai voltar – disse Alice, revirando os olhos. Gostava de Quadribol, mas é um exagero.

— **E explicou tudo sobre a Firebolt e como estava sendo verificada para saber se fora enfeitiçada.**

\- Sinto que Harry queria que as pessoas se emocionassem com ele e xingassem a vida – falou Dorcas, filosófica. Só que não. **  
****— Enfeitiçada? Como poderia ter sido enfeitiçada?**

\- Com uma varinha – resmungou Snape. Esse povo não era muito inteligente, era?**  
****— Sirius Black — disse Harry, cansado. — Dizem que ele está querendo me pegar. **

\- Harry fala como se fosse algo comum – falou Lissy.

**Então McGonagall calculou que poderia ter me mandado a vassoura.**

\- McGonagall calculou – repetiu Fred, na voz de Harry, rindo.  
**Descartando a informação de que um assassino famoso estava atrás do seu apanhador, **

\- Meros detalhes – ironizou Sirius.

\- Eu achei que Olívio ficaria preocupado com isso, mesmo que seja só pelo fato que se Harry fosse morto, ele não poderia jogar – falou George surpreso.

**Olívio disse:****  
****— Mas Black não poderia ter comprado uma Firebolt! Ele está fugindo! **

\- Ele ainda pode fazer compras, é só ser criativo – Dorcas falou.

**O país inteiro está à procura dele! Como é que iria simplesmente entrar na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e comprar uma vassoura?**

\- Eu podia convencer alguém a comprar para mim – Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.**  
****— Eu sei, mas ainda assim McGonagall quer desmontá-la...****  
****Olívio empalideceu.**

\- É o mesmo que falar que ele iria morrer. **  
****— Vou falar com ela, Harry — prometeu. — Vou chamá-la à razão... Uma Firebolt... **

\- Porque é ela que tá doida – Hermione falou irônica.

**Uma autêntica Firebolt, no nosso time... Ela quer que Grifinória ganhe tanto quanto nós... Vou fazê-la ver o absurdo. Uma Firebolt...**

\- É provável que Olívio case com uma vassoura.**  
****As aulas recomeçaram no dia seguinte. A última coisa que alguém ia querer fazer era passar duas horas lá fora em uma fria manhã de janeiro, **

\- Mesmo no frio, é melhor ter aula fora do que nas salas – discordou Neville.

**mas Hagrid providenciara uma fogueira cheia de salamandras para alegria dos alunos,**

\- Não que tenha esquentado muito.

\- Você que tem muito frio, Hermione.

\- Cala a boca, Ron.

**que passaram uma aula incomumente boa juntando madeira e folhas secas para manter o fogo alto enquanto os bichinhos, que adoram chamas, subiam e desciam pelas toras embranquecidas de calor.**

\- Foi muito boa essa aula – concordou Ron.

**A primeira aula de Adivinhação do novo trimestre foi bem menos divertida;**

\- Como assim? Uma aula dessa qualidade? – Hermione debochou.

**a Profª. Sibila estava agora começando a ensinar quiromancia à turma**

Sirius deu um risinho irônico. Não acreditava em nada dessas coisas.

**e não perdeu tempo para informar Harry de que ele possuía a menor linha da vida que ela já vira.**

\- Claro – Regulus revirou os olhos. Tinha vontade de bater nessa professora, mulher idiota.**  
****Mas era à aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que ele estava ansioso para chegar; **

Gritos de comemoração para Remus.

**depois da conversa com Olívio, queria começar as aulas antidementadores o mais cedo possível.**

\- E eu posso ser meio insistente – Harry corou.**  
****— Ah, é verdade — disse Lupin quando Harry o lembrou da promessa no final da aula.**

\- Você nem lembrava disso – James falou desapontado.

\- Desculpa.

— **Vejamos... Que tal às oito horas da noite na quinta? **

\- Um horário bom – aprovou Alex.

**A sala de aula de História da Magia deve ser suficientemente grande... **

\- Não sei, nunca entrei – brincou Josh. Mas era quase verdade.

**Tenho que pensar muito como vamos fazer. Não podemos trazer um dementador real ao castelo para praticar...**

\- Claro que não – concordou Frank, pensando no problema.**  
****— Ele continua com cara de doente, não acha? — perguntou Ron quando caminhavam pelo corredor para ir jantar.**

\- Remus é um doente – corrigiu Sirius e Remus fez uma careta para o amigo.

— **Que é que você acha que ele tem?**

\- Aposto que eles não vão adivinhar – James sussurrou para Sirius que riu**.****  
****Ouviram um alto muxoxo de impaciência atrás deles. Era Hermione que estivera sentada ao pé de uma armadura, rearrumando a mochila, tão cheia de livros que não fechava.**

\- Tem um feitiço bom para isso – indicou Alice.**  
****— E por que é que você esta fazendo muxoxo para a gente? — perguntou Ron, irritado.**

\- Pelo menos eles se falaram – comentou Ginny.  
**— Por nada — respondeu Hermione em tom de superioridade,**

\- Odeio esse tom – Ron reclamou.

\- Eu sei – falou Hermione e sorriu.

**passando a mochila pelo ombro.****  
****— Nada, não — disse Ron. — Eu estava imaginando qual seria o problema de Lupin, e você...****  
****— Bem, será que não está óbvio? — disse a garota com um olhar de superioridade de dar nos nervos.**

Lupin olhou surpreso para Hermione. Ela já tinha descoberto?

\- Você...?

\- Sim.

Remus sabia que Harry, Ron e Hermione deveriam saber o seu segredo (ás vezes, eles pareciam saber tudo).**  
****— Se você não quer dizer, não diga — retrucou Ron com rispidez.****  
****— Ótimo — disse Hermione, arrogante, e foi-se embora.**

\- Adoro discussão de casal – brincou Ginny.

\- Quer ficar no meu lugar? – ofereceu Harry, cansado.  
**— Ela não sabe — disse Ron, olhando, rancoroso, para a garota que se afastava. — Só está tentando fazer a gente voltar a falar com ela.**

\- O que seria uma ótima ideia – comentou Lissy.  
**Oito horas da noite de quinta-feira, Harry saiu da Torre da Grifinória para a sala de História da Magia. Quando chegou, a sala estava escura e vazia, mas ele acendeu as luzes com a varinha e já estava esperando havia uns cinco minutos quando o Profº. Lupin apareceu, **

\- Atrasado, que coisa feia.

**trazendo uma grande caixa, que depositou em cima da escrivaninha do Profº. Binns.****  
****— Que é isso? — perguntou Harry.****  
****— Outro bicho-papão **

Frank sorriu, entendendo a ideia. Era genial.

— **respondeu Lupin tirando a capa. — andei passando um pente fino no castelo desde terça-feira e por sorte encontrei este aqui escondido no arquivo do Sr. Filch. **

\- Um dementador junto do outro, nenhuma surpresa – falou Alex.

**É o mais próximo que chegaremos de um dementador de verdade,**

Lily deu um suspiro, aliviada.

**o bicho-papão se transformará em um dementador quando o vir, então poderemos praticar. **

\- Que útil que esse é o seu medo – falou Dorcas.

Ginny a encarou.

\- Desculpe – pediu Dorcas ao perceber que podia ter sido insensível.

\- Tudo bem – Harry sorriu para acalmar a garota.

**Posso guardá-lo na minha sala quando não estiver em uso; tem um armário embaixo da minha escrivaninha de que ele vai gostar.**

\- Que fofo, se preocupando com o bicho-papão – Sirius perturbou.**  
****— Tudo bem — disse Harry procurando falar como se não estivesse nada apreensivo, mas apenas feliz por Lupin ter encontrado um substituto tão bom para um dementador real.**

\- Desculpe – pediu Remus – Mas era o jeito mais rápido e efetivo de aprender.**  
****— Então... — O Profº. Lupin apanhou a varinha e fez sinal para Harry imitá-lo. — O feitiço que vou tentar lhe ensinar faz parte da magia muito avançada, Harry, muito acima do Nível Normal de Bruxaria. **

\- Esse nome é estranho – falou Ginny, rindo sozinha.

**É chamado o **_**Feitiço do Patrono**_**.**

Frank começou a dar uma explicação para o nome, até que foi calado por Alice.**  
****— O que é que ele faz? — perguntou Harry nervoso.****  
****— Bem, quando funciona corretamente, ele conjura um Patrono, que é uma espécie de antidementador, um guardião que age como um escudo entre você e o dementador.**

\- É lindo – Hermione suspirou. Era incrível ver um Patrono e ela era muito orgulhosa de conseguir conjurar um.**  
****Harry teve uma súbita visão de si mesmo agachado atrás de um vulto do tamanho de Hagrid segurando um enorme bastão.**

Todos riram.

\- Acho que é um pouco diferente – comentou Ron.

\- Me deixem – Harry corou.

**O Profº. Lupin continuou:****  
****— O Patrono é um tipo de energia positiva, uma projeção da própria coisa de que o dementador se alimenta: esperança, felicidade, desejo de sobrevivência, mas ele não consegue sentir desesperança, como um ser humano real, por isso o dementador não pode afetá-lo. **

\- É uma magia muito inteligente – comentou Frank, impressionado, pensando em como teria sido criada.

**Mas preciso preveni-lo, Harry, de que o feitiço talvez seja demasiado avançado para você. **

\- Você está duvidando da capacidade do meu filho? – James fingiu estar ofendido.

\- Bem, ele é o seu filho. Isso não dá muita credibilidade – Remus implicou.

James arregalou os olhos.

\- O que você está sugerindo, seu aluado?

\- Nada, Pontas, nada – falou Remus entre uma crise de risos.

Os outros acompanharam a cena divertidos.

**Muitos bruxos habilitados têm dificuldade de executá-lo.**

\- É porque existem muitas pessoas infelizes – falou Dorcas, séria.

\- Você está certa – concordou Alex.**  
****— Que aspecto tem um Patrono? — perguntou Harry, curioso.****  
****— Cada um é único para o bruxo que o conjura.**

\- Não entendo porque disso – Hermione falou curiosa e Frank e Remus explicaram tudo para ela.  
**— E como se conjura?****  
****— Com uma fórmula mágica, que só fará efeito se você estiver concentrado, com todas as suas forças, em uma única lembrança muito feliz.**

\- Essa parte é a mais difícil – falou Ginny – Ter que se concentrar em algo feliz quando tem um dementador na sua frente.**  
****Harry procurou em sua mente uma lembrança feliz. Com certeza, nada que tivesse lhe acontecido na casa dos Dursley iria servir. **

Caretas de todos. Já tinham até esquecido deles.

**Por fim, decidiu-se pelo momento em que voou numa vassoura pela primeira vez.**

\- Não é forte o bastante – falou Remus, triste pelo fato de essa ser a memória feliz que Harry tinha pensado. Ele não tinha nada bom na vida?

\- Eu achei uma forte o bastante – e sorriu para Ron e Hermione, mesmo que pensando que agora a memória que usaria seria de uma das pausas durante a leitura, em que todos estavam relaxados.**  
****— Certo — disse, procurando lembrar o mais exatamente possível da maravilhosa sensação de voar.**

\- É tranquilizante – James concordou.

\- Como se James Potter soubesse o que é tranquilidade – Lene provocou.

\- Você também não sabe, McKinnon – e os dois riram.**  
****— A fórmula é a seguinte — Lupin pigarreou para limpar a garganta. — **_**Expecto Patronum**_**!****  
****— **_**Expecto Patronum!**_** — repetiu Harry em voz baixa —, **_**Expecto...**_**  
****— Está se concentrando com todas as forças em sua lembrança feliz?****  
****— Ah... Estou **

\- Senti que não.

— **respondeu Harry, forçando depressa seu pensamento a retornar àquele primeiro vôo de vassoura.**

\- Não foi a melhor aula – falou, dando de ombros.

— _**Expecto patrono.**_** Não, **_**patronum...**_** Desculpe...**_**Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!**_**... — Alguma coisa se projetou subitamente da ponta de sua varinha; parecia um fiapo de gás prateado.**

\- Isso é impressionante – falou Regulus, orgulhoso como se ele que tivesse conseguido.

\- É mesmo, para a primeira aula.

\- Obrigado – Harry sorriu para Regulus e Lily.**  
****— O senhor viu isso? — perguntou Harry, excitado. — Aconteceu uma coisa!****  
****— Muito bem — aprovou Lupin sorrindo. — Certo, então, está pronto para experimentar com um dementador?**

\- Nossa, que rápido – comentou Ginny.**  
****— Estou — disse o garoto, segurando sua varinha com firmeza e indo para o meio da sala de aula deserta. **

James sorriu orgulhoso. Muitos estariam tremendo só de pensar em um bicho papão (ainda mais um com forma de dementador) e lá estava seu filho.

**Tentou manter o pensamento no vôo, mas alguma coisa não parava de interferir...**

\- Acho que várias coisas.

**A qualquer segundo agora, poderia tornar a ouvir sua mãe... **

Lily sentiu um arrepio ao pensar em seu filho ouvindo sua voz enquanto ela morria. Não tinha ideia de como devia ser para ele.

**Mas ele não devia pensar nisso ou tornaria a ouvi-la, e ele não queria... Ou será que queria?**

\- Harry... – Ginny falou preocupada.

\- Só não falem nada, por favor. Eu sei.

Respeitando o pedido dele, todos ficaram calados. Mas Remus, Regulus, James, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Ginny e Lily não conseguiam parar de lançar olhares preocupados.

Regulus sabia que fazia sentido ele considerar isso. Mas estava longe de ser saudável e ele queria o que era saudável para Harry, assim como os outros.**  
****Lupin segurou a tampa da caixa e levantou-a.**

\- É agora - murmurou Neville.**  
****Um dementador se ergueu lentamente da caixa, **

\- Isso é assustador.

**o rosto encapuzado virado**

\- Virado?

**para Harry, uma mão luzidia, coberta de cascas de feridas, segurando a capa.**

Lily estava inquieta com o pensamento do bebê dela enfrentando tais coisas terríveis. **  
As luzes em volta da sala de aula piscaram e se apagaram. **

\- Efeito de filme de terror de primeira.

**O dementador saiu da caixa e começou a se deslocar silenciosamente em direção a Harry, respirando profundamente, uma respiração vibrante.**

\- Essa é uma coisa que eu nunca achei que fosse ouvir na vida – comentou Josh, para descontrair.

** Uma onda de frio intensa o engolfou...**

Lily estremeceu.**  
— _Expecto patronum!_ — berrou Harry. — _Expecto Patronum!_  
Mas a sala e o dementador foram se dissolvendo... Harry se viu caindo outra vez por um denso nevoeiro branco, e a voz de sua mãe mais alta que nunca, **

Todos encararam Lily, que desviou o olhar. Não queria ouvir sobre a morte dela, mas se era o que faria Harry ter uma vida melhor depois, que seja.

**ecoava em sua cabeça... _"Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa..."_**

James deu um sorriso fraco enquanto ouvia sobre a sua mulher lutando contra o destino cruel do seu filho. Por um lado, estava orgulhoso em como Lily era corajosa e pela causa que ela escolheu. Por outro, só queria que ela parasse e se salvasse.**  
_"Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina..."_  
— Harry!  
Harry de repente recuperou os sentidos. **

Todos suspiram aliviados.

**Estava deitado de costas no chão. As luzes da sala tinham reacendido. Ele não precisou perguntar o que acontecera.**

\- Harry sabe tudo sem perguntar, acho que ele faz adivinhação – comentou Lene.

\- Ele faz mesmo.

\- Calem a boca.

**— Desculpe — murmurou, se sentando e sentindo o suor frio escorrer por dentro dos óculos.**

\- Eca! – Alice não pode evitar falar. **  
— Você está bem? **

\- Perfeito.

**— perguntou Lupin.**

\- Remus, eu não acredito que você perguntou isso – James revirou os olhos.  
**— Estou... — Harry usou uma carteira para se levantar, apoiando-se nela.**

\- Agora é que ficou mais acreditável ainda. **  
— Tome aqui — Lupin lhe deu um sapo de chocolate.**

\- Nunca achei que chegaria o dia em que Remus daria chocolate – falou Sirius surpreso.

\- Ele tem que te amar muito – concordou James.

\- Eu amo – falou Remus, sorrindo para Harry, que sorriu de volta emocionado.

Harry amava todos que estavam ali (com exceção de Snape e talvez do trio misterioso de irmãos) e sabia que faria tudo por aquelas pessoas, mas era bom ver que elas também o amavam.

** — Coma isso antes de tentarmos outra vez. Eu não esperava que você conseguisse da primeira vez; **

\- Ainda bem. Achava que você estava doido já – comentou Dorcas.

\- Nossa, muito obrigado – Remus comentou sarcástico de volta.

Mas os dois sorriram um para o outro logo depois.

**de fato, ficaria assombrado se tivesse conseguido.**

\- E isso é alguma coisa – comentou Frank. Remus era uma pessoa bastante difícil de impressionar. Talvez porque era um maroto.**  
— Está piorando **

\- Eu não entendi como isso pode piorar – murmurou Harry e Hermione se lançou em uma explicação científica sobre isso.

**— murmurou Harry, mordendo a cabeça do sapo. — Eu a ouvi mais alto dessa vez... E ele... Voldemort.****  
Lupin parecia mais pálido do que de costume.**

\- Tá pior que a Ginny quando viu o Harry lá em casa – comentou Ron e todos riram, enquanto a garota ficava vermelha.

\- Vocês não podem esquecer isso? – pediu Ginny.

\- Não – fizeram todos em coro.

\- É uma cena preciosa demais para ser esquecida – concordou George.  
**— Harry, se você não quiser continuar, vou compreender muito bem...**

\- Agora é que ele vai continuar – Lily revirou os olhos pensando em como Harry e James eram parecidos em algumas coisas. Era fácil convencer James a fazer quase qualquer coisa, era só dizer que ele não conseguia. **  
— Eu quero! — exclamou Harry com vigor, enfiando o resto do sapo de chocolate na boca. — Tenho que continuar!**

\- Na verdade, não – apontou Neville – Isso é uma aula extra que você está fazendo porque quer.

\- Não, porque eu precisava – corrigiu Harry.

**O que vai acontecer se os dementadores aparecerem na partida contra Corvinal? **

\- O jogo não é tão importante quanto a sua vida – falou Alice firmemente.

Harry olhou para ela em duvida.

\- Eu não teria mais uma vida se eu caísse de novo, Olívio teria certeza – brincou por fim.

**Não posso me dar ao luxo de cair outra vez. Se perdermos a partida, perderemos a Taça de Quadribol!**

\- E você não se preocupa com a _queda,_ mas com a _taça_ – Hermione falou reprovadora. **  
— Muito bem, então... — disse Lupin. — Talvez queira escolher outra lembrança, uma lembrança feliz, quero dizer, **

\- Não, uma triste – Sirius revirou os olhos.

**para se concentrar... Essa primeira parece que não foi bastante forte...****  
Harry fez um esforço mental e concluiu que sua emoção quando Grifinória ganhara o Campeonato das Casas, no ano anterior, fora decididamente uma lembrança muito feliz. **

Ginny olhou para ele sem acreditar nisso. Esse era um dos momentos mais felizes da vida dele? Logo após ele ter saído do hospital?

**Segurou a varinha com força, outra vez, e tomou posição no meio da sala.****  
— Pronto? — perguntou Lupin segurando a tampa da caixa.  
— Pronto — disse Harry, tentando por tudo encher a cabeça de pensamentos felizes sobre a vitória de Grifinória,**

\- Acho que você não ficou muito focado – falou Frank em um tom duvidoso.

**em lugar dos pensamentos sombrios sobre o que ia acontecer quando a caixa se abrisse.**

\- Me lembrei da caixa de pandora agora – falaram Remus e Hermione juntos e se encararam surpresos.

E como não podia deixar de ser, os dois começaram a discutir o mito e a sua representação na sociedade, enquanto os outros quase caiam no sono. **  
— Já! — disse Lupin destampando a caixa. A sala ficou gelada e escura mais uma vez. O dementador avançou deslizando, inspirando com força; a mão podre estendida para Harry...**

Neville tremeu. Odiava dementadores mais que tudo. Eles eram seres desprezíveis que só serviam para aterrorizar as pessoas.  
**— _Expecto Patronum!_ — berrou Harry. — _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Pat..._  
Um nevoeiro branco obscureceu seus sentidos... Vultos grandes e difusos moveram-se à sua volta... Então ele ouviu uma nova voz, uma voz de homem, gritando em pânico..._"Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso..."_**

James olhou para baixo. Era horrível ler sobre a sua própria morte (porque ele não duvidava por um segundo que o seria o homem do lado de Lily quando ela morresse).

Lily estendeu a mão para ele, passando forças para ele. Sabia exatamente como ele se sentia e não era nada bonito.**  
Os ruídos de alguém saindo aos tropeços de uma sala... Uma porta se escancarando... Uma gargalhada aguda...**

\- O psicopata estava rindo? – falou Sirius indignado. Não que tenha sido o único a se sentir assim. Todos os outros da sala, inclusive Snape, se sentiam ultrajados com isso.  
**— Harry! Harry. Acorde...  
Lupin dava tapinhas em seu rosto. Desta vez levou um minuto até Harry entender por que estava deitado no chão empoeirado de uma sala de aula.**

Lily olhou com tristeza para o filho. Ele não devia ter que aprender a se defender dos dementadores.**  
— Ouvi meu pai — murmurou Harry — É a primeira vez que o ouço, ele tentou enfrentar Voldemort sozinho, para dar à minha mãe tempo de fugir...**

Isso, pensou Frank, resumia o tipo de homem que James era. Alguém que lutaria até o último segundo se isso desse a chance dos outros que amava sobreviverem. James era nobre desse jeito.

Lily deu um sorriso para James. Não queria que ele tivesse feito isso, mas sabia que nada que ela falasse mudaria a decisão de James de se sacrificar por ela e por Harry. E estava grata pela tentativa de seu filho ter uma vida melhor.  
**O garoto de repente percebeu que havia em seu rosto lágrimas misturadas ao suor. **

\- Que bom que eu não tinha que te beijar nessa hora – falou Ginny para relaxar o ambiente.

Harry deu um sorriso travesso.

\- Vou me lembrar disso, Ginevra, da próxima vez que eu estiver assim.

Ginny estreitou os olhos, irritada pelo uso do seu nome.

\- Espero que não haja uma próxima vez, Harry James Potter – ameaçou.

James não pode evitar de rir, mesmo se sentindo estranho com o fato de falarem James Potter não estarem se referindo a ele. Mesmo com o Harry antes.

**Abaixou a cabeça o mais que pôde e enxugou as lágrimas nas vestes, fingindo estar amarrando um sapato,**

\- Muito convincente.

** para Lupin não ver.**

\- Não vá me dizer que homem não chora – Marlene revirou os olhos.  
**— Você ouviu James? — disse Lupin numa voz estranha.**

\- Deve ser estranho ouvir meu filho falando de mim mesmo – concordou James.**  
— Ouvi... — O rosto seco, Harry ergueu a cabeça. — Por quê... O senhor conheceu meu pai?**

\- Sim, tive que aturar ele por vários anos – Remus revirou os olhos.  
**— Eu... Para falar a verdade, conheci. **

\- Conheci? Conheci? – repetiu James incrédulo – Assim parece que eu era só da mesma escola que você.

\- Desculpe – pediu Remus corando. Ele não sabia porque não quis dizer que eles eram melhores amigos, irmãos.

**Fomos amigos em Hogwarts.**

\- Melhores amigos – corrigiu James, magoado. O que ele tinha feito para Remus negá-lo assim?

**Escute, Harry... Talvez devêssemos parar por hoje.**

Remus então entendeu. Ele não queria que Harry perguntasse mais sobre o tempo de escola, porque teria que falar sobre Sirius.

**Este feitiço é absurdamente avançado... Eu não devia ter sugerido que você se submetesse a essa...**

Hermione e Harry se encararam, lembrando que foi ótimo que ele tenha aprendido o feitiço, porque só assim os dois estavam vivos ainda (ou seres humanos normais, no caso).

\- Eu aprendi mesmo porque eu sou muito talentoso – brincou Harry.

\- Você aprendeu mesmo? – perguntou Frank, interessado.

\- Não sei, talvez – falou Harry misterioso, não querendo tirar a graça do momento que ele conseguiu pela primeira vez.**  
— Não! — disse Harry e tornou a se levantar. — Vou tentar mais uma vez! Não estou pensando em lembranças muito felizes, é só isso... **

\- Era isso mesmo e prática – confessou.

**Espere aí...****  
O garoto puxou pela memória. Uma lembrança realmente, mas realmente feliz... Uma que ele pudesse transformar em um Patrono válido e forte...**

Regulus deu um sorriso triste ao perceber o quanto era difícil para Harry achar momentos em que ele fora feliz de verdade. Harry não merecia isso. Se Regulus pudesse, ele faria de tudo para mudar isso. **  
O momento em que ele descobrira que era bruxo e ia deixar a casa dos Dursley para frequentar Hogwarts! **

\- Mas acho que você ainda estava muito confuso – opinou Alex – E talvez com medo do que podia estar te esperando.

Harry o encarou surpreso. Por que aquele menino conseguia adivinhar o jeito que ele pensava?

**Se isso não fosse uma lembrança feliz, ele não sabia qual seria... **

\- Eu sei que eu tenho que estar no meio da sua memória feliz – brincou Fred, fazendo biquinho.

**Concentrando-se com todas as forças no que sentira quando compreendeu que ia deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros, **

Caretas. Não havia como ninguém que todos odiavam os Dursleys.

**Harry se levantou e ficou de frente para a caixa mais uma vez.**

\- Bem, é verdade que você é teimoso – Lissy deu de ombros  
**— Pronto? — perguntou Lupin, que parecia fazer isso contrariando o seu bom senso. **

\- Eu estava – confirmou.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**— Concentrou-se com firmeza? **

\- Se você ficar falando, ele vai se desconcentrar.

**Muito bem... Já!****  
Ele tirou a tampa da caixa pela terceira vez, e o dementador se levantou; a sala esfriou e escureceu.  
— _EXPECTO PATRONUM! _— berrou Harry. — _EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!_**

\- Eu imagino Harry gritando isso e já fico com dor de cabeça – comentou Fred.

\- Eu não sou tão ruim assim.

\- Não, claro que não, você é pior – falou George.  
**A gritaria dentro da cabeça de Harry recomeçara — exceto que desta vez, parecia vir de um rádio mal sintonizado**

\- Nada como ouvir um rádio mal sintonizado – ironizou Sirius.

** — fraca e forte e fraca outra vez... ele continuava a ver o dementador — que parara — então, um enorme vulto prateado irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha**

Todos gritaram animados.

\- É o começo de um Patrono? – perguntou Dorcas.

**e ficou pairando entre ele e o dementador, e, embora suas pernas tivessem perdido as forças, Harry continuava de pé, por quanto tempo ele não tinha muita certeza...**

Ginny olhou preocupada para o namorado. Nunca tinha pensado em como aprender um patrono podia ser difícil quando não era Harry ensinando.  
**— _Riddikulus_. — bradou Lupin saltando à frente.**

\- Lupin salvador – falou Josh.  
**Ouviu-se um estalo muito alto e o diáfano Patrono desapareceu juntamente com o dementador; o garoto afundou em uma cadeira, sentindo a exaustão de quem correra mais de um quilômetro, e as pernas trêmulas. **

\- Meu filho é um sedentário! – exclamou James, falsamente desapontado.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**Pelo canto do olho, viu o Profº. Lupin enfiar, à força, o bicho-papão na caixa, com a varinha; **

\- Remus tem talento – comentou Harry, honestamente.

\- Obrigado – sorriu para Harry.

**ele se transformou mais uma vez em uma bola prateada.**

Todos que não sabiam do segredo olharam confusos para Remus que ficou calado.

Regulus percebeu que Sirius sabia porque o medo de Lupin era esse ou ele já estaria perturbando Remus.

Snape deu um sorriso convencido. Ele estava certo, então. Remus era realmente um lobisomem.  
**— Excelente! — exclamou Lupin, aproximando-se do garoto. — Excelente Harry! Decididamente foi um começo!**

\- Um fim com certeza não foi né – comentou Lene.  
**— Podemos tentar mais uma vez? Só mais umazinha?**

\- E é desse jeito que você tem um esgotamento mágico – comentou Lily, preocupado. Seu filho tinha uma maneira de exagerar.**  
— Agora, não — disse Lupin com firmeza. — Você já fez o bastante por uma noite. **

Lily agradeceu Remus por cuidar direito do bebê dela. Ele prometeu que sempre iria cuidar de Harry, não importava o quê.

Harry e James sorriram para Remus.

**Tome...****  
E deu a Harry uma enorme barra do melhor chocolate da Dedosdemel.**

\- Isso foi estranho – comentou Sirius – Como você pode ter certeza que não está envenenado?

Remus lançou um olhar assassino para Sirius.  
**— Coma bastante ou Madame Pomfrey vai querer me matar.**

Harry sorriu com carinho a menção da enfermeira.

**À mesma hora na semana que vem?**

\- Era uma vez por semana só? – Neville perguntou incrédulo. Não sabia como Harry tinha conseguido aprender assim.  
**— Ok — concordou Harry. Ele deu uma dentada no chocolate enquanto observava Lupin apagar as luzes que tinham reacendido com o desaparecimento do dementador.  
Acabava de lhe ocorrer um pensamento.**

\- Bem, estou feliz que você pense – comentou Dorcas.  
**— Profº. Lupin, se o senhor conheceu meu pai, então deve ter conhecido Sirius Black, também.**

\- Claro que eu conhecia – Remus falou.  
**Lupin se virou na mesma hora.**

\- Não consegue disfarçar que me ama – brincou Sirius.  
**— Que foi que lhe deu essa idéia? — perguntou ele com rispidez.**

\- Bem o fato que você é um dos melhores amigos dele? – perguntou Lene, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia pelo Lupin do futuro.  
**— Nada... Quero dizer, eu soube que eles também eram amigos em Hogwarts...**

\- Melhores – corrigiu James.

Sirius deu um sorriso fraco para ele.  
**O rosto de Lupin se descontraiu.  
— É, eu o conheci — disse brevemente. — Ou pensei que o conhecia. **

\- Doeu – falou Sirius, realmente magoado. Nunca iria imaginar que Remus iria dizer que _pensava que o conhecia._ Remus era o que mais o conhecia de verdade, depois de James, e talvez Regulus. Ele era aquele que era capaz de adivinhar suas frases e brincadeiras estúpidas antes mesmo dele dizer.

\- Desculpe, desculpe – pediu Remus desesperado, sentido raiva do seu futuro eu. Por que ele tinha que magoar Sirius? Ele já estava péssimo e com certeza Remus não tinha melhorado nada fazendo isso – Eu sou um idiota.

\- Não, você está certo, eu não sou confiável.

\- Claro que é. A pessoa mais confiável que eu conheço.

Regulus deu um riso irônico. Um Black confiável era novidade.

Sirius ficou calado, encarando o amigo em duvida.

\- Vou ser melhor no futuro, ok? – falou Remus.

**É melhor você ir andando, Harry, está ficando tarde.**

\- Você fala como se meu filho devesse ligar para isso – falou James.

\- E ainda o expulsar – acrescentou Lene.

\- Onde estão seus modos? – perguntou Fred.

Remus corou, enquanto a sala ria da cara dele.**  
O garoto saiu da sala, andou um pouco pelo corredor, dobrou um canto, depois se desviou para trás de uma armadura e se sentou em sua base para terminar o chocolate, **

\- Esse é o meu garoto – falou James.

Snape fez uma careta com o pensamento de filhos do Potter.

\- Se for para comer chocolate, vale a pena burlar regras – falou Remus seriamente.

**desejando que não tivesse mencionado Black,**

Sirius também desejava isso. Estava sendo uma leitura tranquila até agora.

**pois Lupin obviamente não gostava de tocar nesse assunto.**

\- Não precisamos falar só de assuntos que as pessoas gostam.

**Então os pensamentos de Harry foram vagando aos poucos para sua mãe e seu pai.****  
**Eles sorriram.

**Ele se sentiu esgotado e estranhamente vazio, **

Eles pararam de sorrir.

**ainda que estivesse empanturrado de chocolate. **

\- Chocolate não ter nada haver com isso não.

**Por mais horrível que fosse ouvir os últimos momentos de seus pais repassarem por sua cabeça, **

Todos estremeceram.

**eles tinham sido os únicos em que Harry ouvira as vozes dos dois desde que era pequeno.**

Hermione soltou um suspiro. Era tudo muito triste para o seu amigo.

\- Agora eu já tenho momentos novos – Harry sorriu feliz.

Lissy trocou um olhar com Josh.

**Mas ele não seria capaz de produzir um Patrono adequado se ficasse desejando ouvir os pais novamente...**

\- Isso pode complicar as coisas – Regulus concordou.  
**— Eles estão mortos — disse a si mesmo com severidade. — Estão mortos e ficar ouvindo seus ecos não vai trazê-los de volta. É melhor você se controlar se quiser aquela Taça de Quadribol.**

\- E essa obsessão com o Quadribol? – perguntou Dorcas.  
**Ele se levantou, atochou o último pedaço de chocolate na boca e rumou para a Torre da Grifinória.  
Corvinal jogou contra Sonserina uma semana depois do inicio do semestre. **

Só agora eles notaram que não tinha nenhum corvino na sala. Não que tenha feito diferencia.

**Sonserina ganhou,**

\- Claro – Regulus revirou os olhos e cumprimentou Snape, como se eles que tivessem jogado.

**mas foi uma vitória apertada.****  
Segundo Olívio, isto era uma boa notícia para Grifinória, que tiraria o segundo lugar se também batesse Corvinal.**

\- Se Harry não se distrair com Cho... – comentou Ron, o que fez James dar um sorriso malicioso e Harry se encolher no lugar. Ginny fez uma careta.

\- Você é muito lerdo com meninas – comentou Sirius, desapontado verdadeiramente. Sempre imaginara o filho de um Maroto como pegador. Exceto se fosse um de Peter.

**Portanto, o capitão aumentou o número de treinos para cinco por semana. **

\- Por que ninguém tem mais nada pra fazer na vida – comentou Lily sarcasticamente.

**Isto significou que com as aulas antidementadores de Lupin, que em si eram mais exaustivas que os treinos de Quadribol, **

George e Fred olharam impressionados para Harry. Era raro achar algo mais pesado que treinos de Olívio.

**só sobrara a Harry uma noite por semana para fazer todos os deveres de casa. **

\- Ou você pode fazer entre as aulas – sugeriu Alice.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Dá muito trabalho.

**Ainda assim, ele não estava aparentando tanto desgaste quanto Hermione, **

Ginny olhou preocupada para amiga.

**cuja imensa carga de trabalho parecia estar finalmente cansando-a. **

\- Eu estava cansada – admitiu e Lene a olhou com pena.

**Todas as noites, sem falta, Hermione era vista a um canto da sala comunal, várias mesas cheias de livros, tabelas de Aritmancia, dicionários de runas, diagramas de trouxas levantando grandes objetos e ainda fichários e mais fichários de extensas anotações;**

\- Você estava tomando quantas matérias? – perguntou Frank desconfiado.

Hermione deu de ombros.

** ela pouco falava com os colegas e respondia mal quando era interrompida.**

\- Isso não é algo muito saudável – comentou Neville.  
**— Como é que ela está fazendo isso? **

\- Quem sabe?

**— murmurou Ron para Harry certa noite, quando este se sentara para preparar uma redação difícil sobre venenos**

\- Porque só tem temas normais – ironizou Dorcas.

**indetectáveis pedida por Snape.**

\- Tinha que ser – falou Sirius.

**Harry ergueu a cabeça. Mal conseguiu divisar Hermione por trás da pilha instável de livros.**

\- Ei, não exagere – pediu a morena.

\- Eu não estava exagerando – falou Harry sério. Hermione tinha que aprender a controlar melhor o tempo e as prioridades dela.

\- Eu não sou tão ruim assim.

\- Você é pior – comentou Ron.  
**— Isso o quê?  
— Assistindo a todas as aulas!**

\- Sendo responsável? – sugeriu Lene.

\- Sei que parece difícil, mas alguns conseguem – brincou Ginny.

\- Não era assim, ok? – Ron falou emburrado.

** — disse Ron. — Ouvi Mione conversando com a Profª. Vector, aquela bruxa da Aritmancia, hoje de manhã. Estavam discutindo a aula de ontem, mas Mione não podia ter estado lá, porque estava conosco na de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas!**

\- O engraçado é que Ron nem o horário dele sabe, mas o de Hermione – George deu um sorriso malicioso.

**E Ernesto McMillan me disse que ela nunca faltou a nenhuma aula de Estudos dos Trouxas,**

\- Desde quando você conversa com Ernesto? – Hermione fez uma careta.

**mas metade das aulas são no mesmo horário de Adivinhação, e ela também nunca faltou a nenhuma lá!**

\- Deve ter uma explicação – todos encaram Hermione.

Hermione deu de ombros.

\- Eu não quero acabar com a graça - sorriu.

\- Vai ver ela tem um vira-tempo! – zoou James.

O trio trocou olhares.  
**Harry não tinha tempo, naquele momento, para desvendar o mistério dos horários impossíveis de Hermione;**

\- Me senti deixada de lado agora – Hermione reclamou.

\- Desculpe.

\- Só estou brincando, Harry.

**ele realmente precisava terminar o trabalho para Snape.**

\- Você realmente passa muito trabalho – comentou Frank.

Snape deu de ombros.

\- Alguma coisa eles devem aprender.

**Dois segundos depois, no entanto, foi novamente interrompido, desta vez por Olívio.**

\- Me deixa adivinhar? Era algo sobre Quadribol – falou Fred com uma expressão pensativa.

\- Acertou!

A sala riu.**  
— Más notícias Harry. Acabei de ir falar com a Profª. McGonagall sobre a Firebolt. Ela... Hum... Foi um pouco grossa comigo. **

\- Ela deve ter ficado irritada – Hermione estava satisfeita.

**Me disse que as minhas prioridades estavam trocadas. **

\- Parece que isso é uma tendência em Hogwarts – comentou Alice.

**Parece que entendeu que eu estava mais preocupado em ganhar a Taça do que com as suas chances de sobrevivência. **

Lily olhou irritada para o livro enquanto os outros que não tinham conhecido Olívio estavam incrédulos. Os que conheciam estavam só rindo.

**Só porque eu disse que não me importava se a vassoura o derrubasse, desde que você apanhasse o pomo primeiro. **

\- Alguém precisa rever as prioridades.

**— Olívio sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. — Francamente, o jeito como ela gritou comigo dava até para pensar que eu tinha dito alguma coisa horrível...**

\- Talvez porque você tenha dito – sugeriu Regulus, irritado. Como assim para ele o pomo era mais importante que Harry? Ele era maluco?

**Então perguntei quanto tempo mais ela ia ficar com a vassoura... **

\- Alguém precisa saber a hora de recuar – comentou Josh.

**— Olívio amarrou a cara e imitou a voz severa da professora: _"O tempo que for preciso, Wood"_... **

\- Podia ter sido muito pior – falou Neville.

**Acho que está na hora de você encomendar uma vassoura nova, Harry. **

James ficou empolgando, já imaginando sobre os modelos de vassoura do futuro.

**Tem um formulário de pedido no final do Qual... Vassoura... você podia comprar uma Nimbus 2001, como a do Malfoy.****  
— Não vou comprar nada que Malfoy ache bom **

Ginny revirou os olhos.

**— disse Harry em tom definitivo.**

\- Que implicância – falou Lily, olhando para James em seguida. Harry tinha que herdar isso do pai.

\- Nem olhe para mim, Lírio. Ele é o nosso filho – falou James, sorrindo largamente no nosso – O que é culpa minha, é sua também.  
**Janeiro transitou para fevereiro imperceptivelmente, sem alteração no frio extremo que fazia. **

\- Estranho as coisas estarem tão calmas em Hogwarts – comentou Josh.

**A partida contra Corvinal estava cada dia mais próxima, mas Harry ainda não encomendara a vassoura nova.**

\- Sempre deixando as coisas para última hora – comentou Alex, rindo.

Lene riu com ele feliz por vê-lo sorrindo. Era algo raro. Mesmo que sua intuição dissesse que não era assim antigamente.

**Ele agora pedia à Profª. McGonagall notícias da Firebolt depois da aula de Transformação.**

\- Ela deve te amar muito para te aguentar – comentou Dorcas.

\- Ela tem uma queda pelos Potters – comentou James.

**Ron parava, cheio de esperança, ao lado dele, Hermione passava depressa com o rosto virado.**

\- Sempre opostos – brincou Ginny.  
**— Não, Potter, ainda não posso devolvê-la — disse a professora na décima segunda vez que isto aconteceu, **

Lily revirou os olhos. Por que Harry tinha que puxar o pai? Era tudo culpa de James.

**antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca para perguntar.**

\- Você está ficando previsível, cara – comentou Sirius.

**— Já a verificamos com relação à maioria dos feitiços comuns, mas o Profº. Flitwíck acredita que a vassoura possa estar carregando um Feitiço de Velocidade. **

\- Isso é só para atrasar por causa do jogo – reclamou James.

\- James – reclamou Lily – Flitwick é uma pessoa boa.

\- Eu sei, eu sei – se desculpou – É só que... Quadribol.

Lily revirou os olhos.

**Eu o informarei quando tivermos terminado a verificação. Agora, por favor, pare de me pressionar.**

\- Ela está se irritando – comentou Lissy.  
**Para piorar as coisas, as aulas anti-dementadores não estavam correndo tão bem quanto Harry esperara.**

Ginny, Fred, Neville e George olharam surpresos para Harry. Sempre esqueciam que ele teve que aprender a fazer um dementador, que ele não nasceu sabendo. Era estranho imaginá-lo com dificuldades em algo que ele fazia tão facilmente hoje em dia.

**Em várias sessões ele fora capaz de produzir um vulto indistinto e prateado, **

\- Isso já é ótimo, Harry – Regulus falou orgulhoso do garoto – Não sei se conseguiria – falou, pensativo. Um Patrono era algo muito puro e ele não podia fingir que era uma pessoa pura.

Harry se aproximou de Regulus e sussurrou baixinho.

\- Eu sei fazer um Patrono. Eu te ensino – falou baixo porque não queria ter que ensinar todos de 1977 a fazerem um patrono, mas também não queria que Regulus ficasse triste do jeito que estava.

Regulus olhou animado para Harry. Não podia acreditar que o menino sabia fazer um e mais ainda que ele iria o ensinar.

\- Quando?

\- No fim desse capítulo.

**todas as vezes que o dementador se aproximara dele, mas era um Patrono demasiado fraco para afugentar o dementador.**

\- Você só tem treze anos – relembrou Lissy.

**A única coisa que fazia era pairar no ar, como uma nuvem semitransparente, e esgotar a energia de Harry enquanto o garoto lutava para mantê-lo presente. **

\- Uma nuvem já é quase uma forma.

**Harry sentiu raiva de si mesmo, e culpa pelo desejo secreto de ouvir mais uma vez as vozes dos pais.**

\- Eu acho que se você não quisesse isso, já teria conseguido – comentou Dorcas, docemente.

\- Obrigado, Dorc – Harry sorriu para ela. Gostava da paz que a garota lhe transmitia. **  
— Você está esperando demais de si mesmo**

\- Parece alguém que eu conheço – falou Remus, olhando para James e se lembrando de como o Maroto não tinha dormido direito até ser forçado a parar de pensar na animagia.

\- Não tem nada de errado nisso.

\- Mas em não ter limites sim – interveio Lene, olhando feio para James. Será que todos Marotos não tinham limites? Ok, pergunta estúpida.

** — disse o Profº. Lupin com severidade, na quarta semana de treino. — Para um bruxo de treze anos, até mesmo um Patrono pouco nítido é um grande feito.**

\- Mas Harry consegue mais que isso – falou Ginny, orgulhosa. Ela tinha um namorado talentoso e esforçado.

**Você não está desmaiando mais, não é?**

Lily olhou feio para o filho. Não podia concordar com nada que fizesse seu filho desmaiar.**  
— Eu pensei que um Patrono... Transformasse os dementadores em alguma coisa — disse Harry desanimado. — Fizesse-os desaparecer...**

\- E faz, quando está... correto – falou Frank.  
**— O verdadeiro Patrono de fato faz isso. Mas você já conseguiu muito em pouquíssimo tempo.**

\- Eu estava sendo sincero – falou Remus.

**Se os dementadores aparecerem na sua próxima partida de Quadribol, você poderá mantê-los à distância em tempo suficiente para voltar ao chão.**

\- Isso é ótimo – Alex sorriu para Harry.  
**— O senhor disse que é mais difícil quando há um monte deles.**

\- Bem, isso é lógico – falou Dorcas.  
**— Tenho total confiança em você — respondeu Lupin sorrindo. **

Harry e Remus sorriram um para o outro.

\- Sei que ás vezes não parece, mas eu já te considero um filho – Remus falou.

\- Você é o meu padrinho. Junto com Sirius e Regulus.

Regulus abriu um sorriso enorme. Harry o considerava o seu padrinho. Isso era muito legal, porque o garoto não tinha motivo nenhum para isso, fora a amizade que os dois tinham.

Sirius por sua vez sorriu em ver o tom de orgulho de Harry e o sorriso de Regulus. Ele amava muito esses dois.

**— Tome... Você mereceu uma bebida,**

\- Uísque? – sugeriu Sirius.

**uma coisa do Três Vassouras. Você não deve ter provado antes...****  
O professor tirou duas garrafinhas da maleta.  
— Cerveja amanteigada! — exclamou Harry sem pensar.**

\- Esse é o seu filho – falou James para Lily.

\- Como assim? – replicou ela revoltada – Ele não pens _meu_ filho?

\- Não quis dizer isso... – falou James rapidamente.

\- Mas disse. Sabe por quê? – ela abriu um sorriso malicioso – Porque você não pensa.

James a olhou admirado. Adorava quando Lily fazia coisas assim. Era tão... estranhamente sexy.

** — Ah, eu gosto disso!**

\- É um bêbado – brincou Lissy. Desistiu quando viu que muitos não entenderam.  
**Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
— Ah... Ron e Hermione trouxeram para mim de Hogsmeade — mentiu Harry depressa.**

\- Harry mentindo não engana ninguém.  
**— Entendo — disse Lupin, embora continuasse a parecer ligeiramente desconfiado.**

\- Eu sou um Maroto – falou Remus ofendido – Não vou ser enganado por Harry.

\- Hey! – protestou o moreno.

\- Você não sabe mentir – falou Sirius.

Harry ia discutir, mas olhando para todos na sala, desistiu.

**— Bem... Vamos brindar à vitória de Grifinória sobre Corvinal!**

\- Sempre vai ser um orgulho quando a Grifinória vence – falou James, sorrindo.

**Não que, como professor, eu deva tomar partido... — acrescentou ele depressa.**

\- Ninguém está tomando partido.

\- Claro que não – Neville riu.  
**Os dois beberam a cerveja amanteigada em silêncio, até que Harry disse uma coisa que o estava deixando intrigado havia algum tempo.**

\- Sinto que vai vir alguma coisa viajada – falou Lene.  
**— Que é que tem por baixo do capuz do dementador?**

\- Não é que eu acertei? – Lene sorriu.

\- Quem é que pensa nisso? – questionou Frank.

\- Mas qual é a resposta? – questionou Dorcas depois de um momento de silêncio.

\- Nada lindo, aposto – falou Alex.  
**O professor baixou a garrafinha pensativo.  
— Hummm... Bem, as únicas pessoas que realmente sabem não estão em condições de nos responder.**

Todos estremeceram sabendo o que isso significava.

Sirius não pode evitar o nojo em pensar que ele estava condenado a isso no futuro. Porque ele sabia que por ser um fugitivo todos teriam medo dele suficiente para aprovar o beijo do dementador.

**Veja, o dementador tira o capuz somente para usar sua última arma, a pior.****  
— Que é qual?  
— _O Beijo do Dementador_ — disse Lupin com um sorriso enviesado. — É o que dão naqueles que eles querem destruir completamente. Suponho que devam ter algum tipo de boca sob o capuz, porque ferram as mandíbulas na boca da vítima... E sugam sua alma.**

\- Não fique falando esse tipo de coisa pro meu filho – falou Lily horrorizada.

\- Mãe, eu não era mais uma criança.

James concordou com Harry.**  
Harry, sem querer, cuspiu um pouco de cerveja amanteigada.**

\- Não estava acostumado a ter uma condenação tão séria no mundo mágico.

Hermione assentiu.

\- Lembro-me de ter pensado o mesmo. Parece com a cadeira elétrica.

Harry estremeceu. Odiava a ideia da cadeira elétrica.

\- O que isso? – Ron questionou.

Os nascidos trouxas trocaram um olhar e explicaram o que era.

\- Mas... isso é horrível – falou Lene, pálida.

\- Não sei – falou Regulus lentamente – Tem melhores jeitos de matar uma pessoa, claro, mas... Algumas pessoas merecem.

E então todos na sala começaram uma grande discussão sobre isso, na qual não tiveram um consenso.  
**— Quê... Eles matam...?  
— Ah, não — disse Lupin. — Fazem muito pior. A pessoa pode viver sem alma, sabe, desde que o cérebro e o coração continuem trabalhando. Mas perde a consciência do eu, a memória... Tudo. Não tem chance alguma de se recuperar. Apenas... Existe. Como uma concha vazia. E a alma fica para sempre... Perdida.**

\- É uma ideia inteligente, mas fria demais – falou Lissy que decididamente era contra essa punição para qualquer um.

\- É só uma maneira de poder dizer que eles não matam os criminosos, mas dão um jeito neles – concordou Hermione.**  
Lupin bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja, depois continuou:  
— É o destino que espera Sirius Black. **

Silêncio na sala. Todos estavam surpresos, menos Sirius.

\- Eu sou perigoso. Mas se eu não conseguir fazer mais nada, eu não sou mais – Sirius falou logicamente.

\- E daí? Eu não quero ver você assim – falou James irritado.

\- Nem eu – completou Regulus.

\- Ninguém quer – falou Remus, firmemente.

\- Não a nada que vocês possam fazer para mudar isso – Sirius deu de ombros.

Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares.

**Li no Profeta Diário hoje de manhã, o ministro deu aos dementadores permissão para fazerem isso se o encontrarem.**

\- E é claro que eles precisam divulgar isso para o mundo todo – resmungou Lene.**  
Harry ficou confuso por um instante com a ideia de alguém ter a alma sugada pela boca. **

\- É, pode ser meio estranho – concordou Alice, verde.

**Mas depois pensou em Black.****  
— Ele merece — disse de repente.**

Sirius recuou, magoado. Uma coisa era aceitar que iria praticamente virar um vegetal, outra era ouvir seu afilhado dizendo que ele merecia.

\- Desculpe. Eu... – falou Harry envergonhado – Eu achava que você tinha... Eu... Não te conhecia.

**— Você acha? — perguntou Lupin sem pensar muito.**

\- Como você pode falar tão racionalmente sobre Sirius...? – perguntou James, irritado.

\- Acho que aconteceu algo mais entre os Marotos que os livros não citam – sussurrou Remus – Veja, eu acreditava que Sirius tinha te traído. O mundo acredita que Sirius matou Peter. Vocês não confiaram em mim para o feitiço – falou por fim o que pensava faz tempo.

James e Sirius queriam rejeitar essa ideia imediatamente. Não tinha _sentido_ que os Marotos tenham tido algum tipo de problema. Mas o futuro dos Marotos que o livro mostrava não fazia sentido nenhum também.

Harry, Hermione e Ron ficaram calados. Sabiam que os Marotos não acreditariam se eles falassem sobre Peter. Eles não iriam querer acreditar. Mas com o livro, eles teriam.

** — Você acha mesmo que alguém merece isso?**

\- Não.

\- Sim.

Começou outra discussão na sala.  
**— Acho — disse Harry resistindo. — Por... Causa de umas coisas...  
Ele gostaria de ter contado a Lupin a conversa que ouvira no Três Vassouras a respeito de Black ter traído seus pais, **

\- Eu teria gostado de saber – comentou Remus.

**mas isto teria implicado em revelar que fora a Hogsmeade sem autorização, e ele sabia que o professor não ia gostar nem um pouco disso. **

\- Normalmente, eu não me importaria. Mas como... acreditavam que tinha um assassino a solta as coisas seriam diferentes – explicou Remus.

**Então, terminou a cerveja amanteigada, agradeceu a Lupin e deixou a sala de História da Magia.****  
Harry gostaria de não ter perguntado o que havia por baixo do capuz de um dementador, a resposta fora horrível,**

\- Há coisas na vida que é melhor não saber – concordou Snape.

**e ele ficou tão perdido em considerações sobre o que seria ter a alma sugada que deu um encontrão na Profª. Minerva no meio da escada.**

\- Na tia Minnie não – brigou James.

Harry revirou os olhos.  
**— Preste atenção por onde anda, Potter!  
— Desculpe, professora...  
— Estive agorinha mesmo procurando você na sala comunal da Grifinória. Bem, tome aqui, fizemos tudo que pudemos imaginar, e parece que não há nada errado com a vassoura.**

Gritos de comemoração de todos fãs de Quadribol.

Lily fez uma careta. Não gostava nada disso. Mas se o seu filho iria jogar, melhor que fosse com uma vassoura boa.

**Você tem um ótimo amigo em algum lugar, Potter...**

\- Mais de um – falaram os gêmeos revoltados. Só porque não eram ricos, não queria dizer que não eram ótimos amigos.**  
O queixo de Harry caiu. A professora estava lhe devolvendo a Firebolt, cujo aspecto continuava magnífico como sempre fora.**

\- Viu só?- provocou Hermione.

\- Não tinha nada na vassoura – devolveu Ron.  
**— Posso ficar com ela? — perguntou Harry com a voz fraca. — Sério?  
— Sério — disse a professora sorrindo. — Acho que você vai precisar pegar o jeito dela antes da partida de sábado, não? **

\- Isso é fácil – James sorriu, empolgado.

**E Potter... Faça força para ganhar, sim? Ou vamos ficar fora do campeonato pelo oitavo ano seguido, como o Profº. Snape teve a bondade de me lembrar ainda ontem à noite...**

Snape e Regulus deram um sorriso convencido. O time da Sonserina era bom, aparentemente.  
**Sem fala, Harry carregou a Firebolt escada acima para a Torre da Grifinória. **

\- Exibido.

**Quando dobrou um canto, viu Ron, que corria ao seu encontro, rindo de orelha a orelha.**

\- É legal quando devolve a vassoura do seu amigo.  
**— Ela devolveu? Que maravilha! Escuta, posso dar aquela voltinha? Amanhã?  
— Claro... Qualquer coisa... — disse Harry seu coração mais leve do que estivera naquele último mês. **

\- Tudo por causa de uma vassoura? – falou Lily, incrédula.

\- Não é _só_ uma vassoura – corrigiu Harry.

**— Quer saber de uma coisa... Devíamos fazer as pazes com a Mione... Ela só estava querendo ajudar...**

\- Agora vocês percebem – Hermione falou revoltada. Lembrava-se de toda a tristeza que sentira por causa da separação dos amigos e toda a solidão.

\- Desculpe – pediu Harry, mas Ron ficou calado. Ainda achava que estava certo.  
**— Tudo bem — concordou Ron. — Ela está na sala comunal agora, estudando, para variar...**

\- Alguém tem que estudar – falou Hermione, olhando para Ron e Harry que reviraram os olhos.**  
Quando entraram no corredor para a Torre da Grifinória, viram Neville Longbottom**

\- Olha eu!

** insistindo com Sir Cadogan, que aparentemente se recusava a deixá-lo entrar.****  
— Eu anotei! — dizia Neville com voz de choro. — Mas devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar!**

Neville corou. Sempre fora péssimo com senhas.  
**— Vou mesmo acreditar! — bradou Sir Cadogan.**

\- Pois devia – resmungou.

**Depois, avistando Harry e Ron. — Boa noite, meus valentes soldados! Venham meter este louco a ferros. Ele está tentando entrar à força nas câmaras interiores!**

\- Wow, essa frase soou estranha – falou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso.  
**— Ah, cala a boca — exclamou Ron quando ele e Harry emparelharam com Neville.  
— Perdi a senha! **

\- A gente imaginou.

**— contou o garoto, infeliz. — Fiz Sir Cadogan me dizer quais eram as senhas que ia usar esta semana, porque ele não para de mudar **

\- Assim ninguém decora – concordou Josh, por solidariedade.

**e**

**agora não sei o que fiz com elas!**

\- Deixe isso para lá – aconselhou Alice para o filho.  
**— _Odsbôdiquins_ — disse Harry a Sir Cadogan, **

\- Isso é a senha? – Frank estava incrédulo.

\- Mas que porra é essa? - questionou Sirius.

\- SIRIUS!

\- Desculpa, Lily.

**que ficou desapontadíssimo**

\- É muito triste ter que deixar crianças entrarem com a senha certa – Lene fez uma cara de luto.

Alex e Neville riram.

** e, com relutância, girou o quadro para a frente para deixá-los entrar na sala comunal. Houve um súbito murmúrio de excitação em que todas as cabeças se viraram **

\- Já disse que esse povo é fofoqueiro – Lily revirou os olhos

**e, no momento seguinte Harry foi cercado pelos colegas que exclamavam, assombrados com a Firebolt.**

James sorriu orgulhoso.  
**— Onde foi que você arranjou essa vassoura, Harry?  
— Deixa eu dar uma voltinha?**

\- Claro que não. Essa é só minha – brincou Harry.  
**— Você já andou nela, Harry?  
— Corvinal não vai ter a menor chance, o pessoal lá usa Cleansweep Sevens!**

James fez uma careta, mesmo sem saber que vassoura era essa.  
**— Me deixa só segurá-la um pouquinho, Harry?  
Passados uns dez minutos mais ou menos, durante os quais a Firebolt passou de mão em mão, e foi admirada de todos os ângulos, a garotada**

\- A garotada – imitou Fred na voz de Harry. Todos riram.

** se dispersou e Harry e Ron puderam ver Hermione direito, a única pessoa que não tinha corrido ao encontro dos garotos,**

\- Sou a única normal, desculpa.  
**curvada sobre seu trabalho, evitando encontrar o olhar deles.**

\- Não estava a fim de falar com vocês na hora – murmurou Hermione.

**Harry e Ron se aproximaram da mesa e finalmente Hermione ergueu a cabeça.**

\- Claro, ela não tinha mais opção – falou Neville.

\- Assim você me machuca – falou Ron.**  
— Me devolveram a vassoura — disse Harry, sorrindo para a amiga e erguendo a Firebolt no ar.**

\- Você parecia um idiota – murmurou a morena.**  
— Está vendo, Mione? Não havia nada errado com ela — disse Ron.**

\- E os dois vão começar de novo – Ginny revirou os olhos.  
**— Bem... Mas podia ter havido! Quero dizer, pelo menos agora você sabe que ela é segura!**

Lily sorriu para Hermione agradecida. Ela apreciava o que a garota tinha feito, de verdade.**  
— É, suponho que sim — disse Harry. — É melhor eu ir guardá-la lá em cima...  
— Eu levo! — disse Ron ansioso. — Tenho que dar o tônico a Perebas.**

Caretas.  
**Ron apanhou a vassoura e, segurando-a como se fosse de vidro, levou-a escada acima para o dormitório dos meninos.**

\- Acho que você só queria segurar a vassoura, mas tudo bem – falou Alice.

Sirius deu um malicioso com a frase de Alice.

\- Pare de ver tudo com um duplo sentido – brigou Lene.

\- Olha quem fala.

**— Posso me sentar, então? — perguntou Harry a Hermione.****  
— Suponho que sim — disse a garota, tirando uma grande pilha de pergaminhos de uma cadeira.**

\- Não adianta fingir, eu sei que você me ama – Harry falou para Hermione.

\- Acredite no que quiser.**  
Harry deu uma olhada na mesa atravancada, no longo trabalho de Aritmancia em que a tinta ainda estava molhada,**

Regulus mexeu os dedos impaciente. Queria que esse capítulo acabasse logo para ter a aula com Harry.

** no trabalho ainda mais longo de Estudos dos Trouxas (_"Explique por que os trouxas precisam de eletricidade"_) e na tradução de runas em que Hermione trabalhava agora.**

\- Ok, eu não sei como tu não fica doida – murmurou Lene, estressada só de pensar.  
**— Como é que você está conseguindo dar conta de tudo isso?**

\- Fazendo o impossível – disse Hermione, dando um sorriso de lado.

Ron não resistiu ao ver como a namorada estava linda e a beijou.

** — perguntou o garoto.****  
— Ah, bem... Você sabe, trabalhando à beça. — De perto, Harry viu que ela parecia quase tão cansada quanto Lupin.**

Remus olhou preocupada para Hermione. Não era fácil alguém normal parece tão cansado quanto um lobisomem.**  
— Por que você não tranca algumas matérias? — perguntou o garoto, observando-a erguer os livros para procurar o dicionário de runas.**

\- Runas é uma matéria incrível – falaram Frank e começou uma discussão com Hermione sobre o assunto.  
**— Eu não poderia fazer isso! — respondeu Hermione, escandalizada.**

\- Você precisa – falou Lily, olhando seriamente para Hermione. A menina precisava diminuir a carga dela urgentemente.**  
— Aritmancia parece horrível**

\- E é – concordou Ron.

** — comentou Harry, apanhando uma complicada tabela numérica.****  
— Ah, não, é maravilhosa! — respondeu Hermione séria. — É a minha matéria favorita! **

\- Sério? – falou Lily surpresa.

\- Eu também amo – concordou Remus.

**É...****  
Mas exatamente o que era maravilhoso na Aritmancia, Harry jamais chegou a saber.**

\- Se quiser, eu explico agora – ofereceu Hermione empolgada.

\- Não, valeu.

**Naquele exato momento, um grito estrangulado ecoou pela escada do dormitório dos meninos. **

\- Nada como um novo mistério – resmungou Sirius.

\- Vocês não conseguem passar um dia normal em Hogwarts? - perguntou Josh.

\- Não – respondeu Neville.

**Todos na sala se calaram e olharam petrificados para a subida. Então ouviram os passos apressados de Ron, cada vez mais fortes... E em seguida ele apareceu, arrastando um lençol.**

\- Não vou nem comentar – falou Lissy.  
**— OLHA! — berrou ele, se dirigindo à mesa de Hermione. — OLHA! — berrou de novo, sacudindo o lençol na cara da garota.**

Hermione fez uma careta.  
**— Ron, que...?  
— PEREBAS! OLHE! PEREBAS!  
Hermione procurava afastar o corpo, com uma expressão de total perplexidade. **

\- Compreensível.

**perplexidade. **

\- Compreensível.

**Harry olhou para o lençol que Ron segurava. Havia alguma coisa vermelha nele.**

Snape franziu a testa. Não podia ser.  
**Alguma coisa que se parecia horrivelmente com...  
— SANGUE!**

\- Sangue? – Alice ficou pálida e o clima ficou tenso na sala.

** — bradou Ron no silêncio de atordoamento que invadiu a sala. — ELE DESAPARECEU! E SABE O QUE TINHA NO CHÃO?****  
— N... Não — respondeu Hermione com a voz trêmula.  
Ron atirou uma coisa em cima da tradução de runas de Hermione. Ela e Harry se curvaram para ver.**

\- Harry curioso.  
**Em cima das estranhas formas pontiagudas havia vários pêlos de felino, compridos e amarelo-avermelhados.**

\- Ops.

\- Podemos fazer uma pausa? – pediu Lene, agoniada de passar tanto tempo lendo.

Os outros concordaram.

\- Vamos? – Harry sorriu para Regulus. Ele sorriu de volta.

Regulus estava ansioso para aprender a fazer um Patrono. Claro que sabia que era um processo demorado e que não aprenderia agora, mas sabia que era esforçado e que se alguém podia ensinar a fazer um Patrono bom era Harry. Regulus tinha certeza disso.

Os dois saíram da sala, causando olhares curiosos, mas não foram seguidos.

\- E então? Eu prático como? – perguntou Regulus quando os dois ficaram sozinhos em um dos quartos da enorme casa.

Harry parou para pensar por um momento.

\- Não vamos poder ter certeza que o seu Patrono realmente funciona até encontrarmos um Dementador, mas acho que é possível treinar sem eles e mesmo assim aprender a fazer um bom - Regulus assentiu e Harry continuou a falar – Acho que você vai aprender rápido.

E então Harry explicou como ele fazia para produzir um Patrono, falando com um carinho impressionável por esse tipo de magia, e deixou que Regulus tentasse.

Obviamente, não aconteceu nada na primeira nem nas próximas vezes.

Regulus se deitou no chão frustrado. Estava cansado e ainda não tinha conseguido fazer nada. Mesmo Harry sendo um professor ótimo e paciente.

\- Você é ótimo – disse Harry sorrindo para ele.

\- Não sou não.

\- É sim – Harry falou e se deitou no chão também – Você é talentoso. Mas parece que não acredita que vai conseguir fazer esse feitiço. E não acho que você seja assim normalmente – disse pensativo.

Regulus ficou em silêncio. Ficava feliz que Harry pensasse que ele era talentoso. Mas ele realmente tinha razão em achar que Regulus tinha uma dificuldade com esse feitiço especifico. Ficou em duvida se contava ou não a razão para Harry.

\- Eu não sei se minha vida foi boa o suficiente para eu conseguir fazer um Patrono – confessou.

Harry não sabia como era a vida de Regulus, mas sabia como deveria ser uma vida que ele merecesse.

\- Bem, isso não importa. Porque eu faço questão que você tenha uma vida excelente daqui pra frente – falou Harry firme.

Regulus sorriu para ele, pela primeira vez sem preocupação nenhuma. Ele parecia mais novo quando sorria assim.

\- Obrigado por ser um irmão para mim, Harry – falou sem pensar.

\- Sou estou sendo o que você é para mim - Harry disse de volta.

* * *

**Nota Bia: Eu amei esse capítulo, principalmente o final. Achei um dos melhores.**


	13. Grifinoria versus Corvinal

Nota Bia: SIM, EU NÃO MORRI. Pode ser chocante, mas aqui estou.

Quero pedir desculpas porque não quis demorar de jeito nenhum, mas o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Depois do dia de junho, tive que resolver várias coisas de presentes das minhas amigas, coisas das minha viagem e provas. Dividi o cap com Mila e viajei dia 5 de julho. Mas tinha conseguido mandar minha parte antes para ela. Quando eu voltei de viagem, dia 24, ela me confirmou que não tinha terminado ainda. Esperei mais um pouco, mas então me ofereci para fazer o que faltava. Só que ai o computador dela resolveu quebrar e adivinhem sumir com o cap. A sorte _não_ estava ao nosso favor.

Enfim, queria muito poder prometer postar mais rápido e sei que vou conseguir postar antes da quantidade de tempo que esse demorou, mas não posso prometer rapidez, porque as coisas são muito agitadas na minha escola na segunda metade do ano e minhas notas não estão perfeitas.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Grifinoria versus Corvinal**

**Parecia o fim da amizade entre Ron e Hermione.**

\- Vocês são muito dramáticos – Lene revirou os olhos.

\- Mas dessa vez parecia mesmo – falou Neville.

**Estavam tão zangados um com o outro que Harry não conseguia ver como poderiam, um dia, fazer as pazes.**

\- Quem diria virar namorados – falou Harry, olhando para o casal.

Ron e Hermione sorriram um para o outro e Harry fingiu estar enjoado.

\- Mas todo mundo briga um dia – falou Lily, olhando diretamente para Snape.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que ela estava dizendo que estava tudo bem entre eles.  
**Ron estava enfurecido porque Hermione nunca levara a sério as tentativas de Crookshanks para devorar Scabbers, **

\- Não me arrependo – murmurou a morena.

Dorcas olhou para ela assustada. Não imaginava que Hermione fosse tão violenta.

**não se dera o trabalho de vigiá-lo de perto e continuava fingindo que o gato era inocente, sugerindo que Ron procurasse Scabbers embaixo das camas dos garotos.**

\- Por um lado, ninguém sabe onde esse rato está mesmo – ponderou Frank - Mas o gato de Hermione parece suspeito mesmo.

**Por sua vez, Hermione insistia ferozmente que Ron não tinha provas de que Crookshanks devorara Scabbers, **

\- Eu não ia precisar de provas para ficar com raiva – comentou Ginny.

**que os pêlos talvez estivessem no dormitório desde o Natal, **

\- Improvável.

**e que o garoto alimentara preconceitos contra o gato desde que Crookshanks aterrissara na cabeça dele na Animais Mágicos.**

\- Bem, isso é verdade – falou Neville.

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu amasse o gato? – retrucou Ron.  
**Pessoalmente, Harry tinha certeza de que Crookshanks comera Scabbers,**

\- Obrigada pelo apoio – ironizou Hermione.

\- De nada – Harry sorriu falsamente – Mas você queria que eu pensasse o quê? É simples, Hermione, é um gato que comeu um rato. Natureza simples – falou.

Hermione revirou os olhos irritada.

\- Por que eu sempre duvido das situações impossíveis que você se mete, não Harry? – replicou.

Harry suspirou derrotado.

\- É, você tem razão.

**e quando tentou mostrar a Hermione que todas as evidências apontavam nessa direção, **

Ron olhou para Harry com pena. Sabia o suficiente de brigas com Hermione para saber que essa não fora a melhor ideia.

**a garota zangara-se com ele também.**

\- Claro, ninguém quer que os outros discordem – falou Dorcas calmamente.  
**— Tudo bem, fique do lado do Ron, eu sabia que você ia fazer isso! **

\- Vocês sempre me deixam sozinha – resmungou Hermione.

Neville olhou com pena para ela. Conhecia bem o sentimento para odiá-lo.

\- Desculpe – pediram Harry e Ron juntos.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas sorriu um pouco.

— **disse ela com voz aguda. — Primeiro a Firebolt, agora Scabbers, tudo é minha culpa, não é? **

Lily olhou com pena para a morena. Sobre a vassoura, ela estava totalmente certa e sobre o Scabbers, bem, ela via o que conseguia e queria ver.

**Então me deixe em paz, Harry tenho muito trabalho a fazer.**

\- Trabalho é que não faltou para você esse ano – comentou Ron.  
**Ron estava realmente sofrendo muito com a perda do rato.**

\- Ron faz o tipo sensível? – Fred franziu a testa, confuso.

\- Não posso mais amar meu animal? – perguntou Ron, enquanto se sentia enjoado em lembrar quem o rato realmente era.

\- Não – respondeu Harry com ódio.

James e Lily trocaram olhares assustados. Por que Harry estava agindo assim com um pobre animal?  
**— Vamos, Ron, você vivia dizendo que Scabbers era chato **

\- Não é só porque algo é chato que você não gosta – falou Lene – Eu, por exemplo, gosto de Sirius.

\- Nossa, valeu – ironizou Sirius.

\- De nada – falou Marlene, com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

Sirius não resistiu e a puxou para um beijo. Gostava de tanto de poder estar ali com ela, de ela ser sua. Era inacreditável que houvesse uma pessoa tão perfeita para ele como Lene.

— **disse Fred para consolá-lo. — E seu rato estava doente havia séculos, estava definhando. Provavelmente foi melhor para ele morrer depressa, de uma engolida,**

\- Nossa, que vida boa – ironizou Ginny.

\- _Morte_ boa – corrigiu Fred.

**provavelmente nem sofreu.****  
****— Fred! — exclamou Ginny, indignada.****  
****— Ele só fazia comer e dormir, Ron, você mesmo dizia — argumentou George.**

\- Não é porque você fala que você realmente quer que aconteça – replicou Sirius, pensando em todas vezes que já falara mal da família e que falara sobre horríveis desejos.  
**— Ele mordeu Goyle para nos defender uma vez!**

\- Ou para se defender – resmungou Harry.

— **disse Ron, infeliz. — Lembra, Harry?****  
****— É, é verdade — confirmou o amigo.****  
****— Foi o ponto alto da vida dele — disse Fred, incapaz de manter a cara séria. **

\- Nem venham – reclamou Fred quando foi encarado – Queria ver se fossem vocês ali. A maioria não teria o auto controle que eu tive.

— **Que a cicatriz no dedo de Goyle seja uma homenagem eterna a memória de Scabbers. **

_Como se ele merecesse homenagens,_ pensou Harry amargo.

**Ah, sai dessa, Ron, vai até Hogsmeade e compra um rato novo. Que adianta ficar se lamentando?**

Hermione fez uma careta para Fred, precisava ficar reclamando na única vez que ele fora sensível.**  
****Numa última tentativa de animar Ron, Harry o convenceu a ir ao último treino do time da Grifinória,**

\- Não é tão legal ficar olhando – comentou Lene.

\- Mas é importante para a técnica – falou Regulus.

Harry concordou.

**antes da partida com Corvinal, para poder dar uma volta na Firebolt quando terminassem.**

\- Aí sim – falou Josh, sorrindo depois.

**Isto pareceu, por um momento, desviar os pensamentos de Ron em Scabbers **

\- Finalmente – falou Neville.

Ron fez uma careta para ele.

**(**_**"Grande! Posso tentar fazer uns gols montado na vassoura?"**_**),**

\- Tentar – frisou George, rindo.

Ron corou.

\- Eu não sou tão ruim assim... sou?

Harry fez uma careta para George.

\- Não, não é – prometeu para o amigo inseguro.

**e os dois saíram para o campo de Quadribol juntos.**

\- Nada como um jogo com seu amigo – James sorriu.  
**Madame Hooch, que continuava a supervisionar os treinos da Grifinória para vigiar Harry, ficou tão impressionada com a Firebolt quanto todo mundo que a vira.**

\- Claro, ela também ama voa vassoura mais rápida da época – falou Dorcas num tom de óbvio.**  
****A professora pegou a vassoura antes da decolagem e expôs aos jogadores sua opinião profissional.**

\- Não que alguém tivesse pedido – comentou Fred.  
**— Olhem só o equilíbrio deste modelo! Se a série Nimbus tem algum defeito, é uma ligeira queda para a cauda, observa-se que depois de alguns anos isto se transforma num arrasto. **

James começou a discutir sobre a vassoura com Sirius e Frank.

Snape e Lily estavam entediados.

**Atualizaram o cabo também, mais fino do que as Cleansweeps, lembra as antigas Silver Arrows, uma pena que tenham parado de fabricá-las. **

\- Eu tenho uma – comentou Sirius.

Harry riu da cara do padrinho.

\- Seu velho.

\- Ainda sou mais bonito – retrucou Sirius.

\- Sonha – falou James – Ele é o meu filho. Então é a pessoa mais bonita no mundo, depois de mim. E Lily.

\- Acho bom – concordou Lily, rindo.

\- Eu vou ter que discordar – falou Lene.

E foi assim que a sala entrou em uma grande discussão sobre quem era o mais bonito.

Hermione se cansou do barulho e idiotice e fez com que todo mundo calasse a boca. Ela tem moral.

**Foi nelas que aprendi a voar, e também eram excelentes vassouras...**

\- Eram – falou Alex com desprezo. Essa vassoura é muito ultrapassada.  
**E a professora continuou nessa disposição por algum tempo até que Oliver a interrompeu:**

\- Oliver pediu para alguém parar de falar de Quadribol? – perguntou George, que estava distraído, assustado.

\- Não, mas é só para ele poder jogar - falou Fred.**  
****— Hum... Madame Hooch? Será que a senhora podia devolver a vassoura a Harry? Temos que treinar...**

\- Treinar é bom – concordou James, com um brilho obsessivo nos olhos.  
**— Ah, certo... Tome aqui, Potter — disse ela. — Vou me sentar ali adiante com Weasley...**

\- Hooch. Minha companhia preferida – falou Ron.

\- Vou ficar com ciúmes assim – ironizou Hermione.  
**Ela e Ron deixaram o campo e foram se sentar na arquibancada, e o time da Grifinória se agrupou em torno de Oliver para ouvir as últimas instruções para o jogo do dia seguinte.**

\- Prestem atenção – ordenou Sirius se esquecendo que isso já tinha sido há alguns anos (ou seria em?).

**— Harry, acabei de descobrir quem vai jogar como apanhador na Corvinal.**

\- Nossa, assim parece até um apanhador secreto.

\- Não, é porque eles mudaram de apanhador – explicou Harry.

**É a Cho Chang: **

Ginny fez uma careta.

**uma garota do quarto ano e muito boa...**

\- Ela não é boa. Ela é horrível.

**Para ser sincero eu tinha esperanças de que ela não tivesse voltado à forma, **

\- Ninguém duvida – comentou Josh.

**ela teve alguns problemas com contusões... — Oliver fez cara feia para assinalar seu desagrado pela plena recuperação de Cho Chang, **

Hermione olhou para o livro irritada. Esses meninos passavam dos limites por causa do Quadribol.

**depois continuou: — Por outro lado ela monta uma Comet 260, que vai parecer uma piada ao lado da Firebolt. **

Regulus deu um sorriso malvado, apoiando.

— **Oliver lançou um olhar de fervorosa admiração à vassoura de Harry,**

Fred revirou os olhos. Oliver era tão previsível.

**depois disse: — Muito bem, pessoal, vamos...****  
****Então, finalmente, Harry montou na Firebolt, e deu impulso para levantar vôo.****  
****Foi melhor do que ele jamais sonhara. **

James olhou entusiasmado por livro. Ele estava imaginando como seria essa vassoura e sonhava em voar nela. As vassouras do futuro deviam ser muito avançadas.

**A Firebolt virava ao menor toque; **

Regulus acenou aprovando

**parecia obedecer a seus pensamentos em vez de suas mãos;**

Sirius soltou um suspiro, apaixonado. Lene o repreenderia se ela mesma não estivesse babando.

**ela atravessou o campo a tal velocidade que o estádio se transformou em um borrão verde e cinza;**

Lily fez uma careta, mas não falou nada para não arranjar briga. Não podia entender como alguém _gostava_ disso.

\- A minha é muito mais lerda – reclamou James.

\- Deve ser por causa da sua época – zoou Harry.  
**Harry mudou de direção tão instantaneamente que Alicia Spinnet soltou um grito,**

\- E olha que ela é uma ótima jogadora – falou George.

**e no instante seguinte ele entrou em um mergulho absolutamente controlado,**

Regulus estava impressionado. Não era tão fácil controlar um mergulho, principalmente em sua primeira vez com uma vassoura nova.

**raspando o gramado com as pontas dos pés antes de tornar a subir nove, doze, quinze metros no ar.**

\- Eu me sentia vivo – falou Harry sonhador.

Ginny deu um sorriso. Gostava de ver o namorado feliz assim.  
**— Harry, vou soltar o pomo! — gritou Oliver.**

\- Demorou – reclamou George.**  
O garoto virou a vassoura e apostou corrida com um balaço em direção às balizas; venceu-o com facilidade, viu o pomo disparar das costas de Oliver e em dez segundos já o tinha seguro na mão.**

\- Dez segundos? – James perguntou de queixo caído.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Eu estava empolgado.

\- Podemos perceber – falou Frank, animado.**  
O time aplaudiu enlouquecido. **

\- Claro, queria ver que outra reação eles poderiam ter depois de uma captura tão boa – Regulus falou.

Harry sorriu para ele.

**Harry tornou a soltar o pomo, deu-lhe um minuto de dianteira**

\- Assim é mais justo – concordou Lene com um sorriso.

**e disparou atrás dele, desviando-se dos outros jogadores; depois, localizou-o próximo ao joelho de Katie Bell, **

Os gêmeos sorriram com a lembrança da amiga.

**fez uma volta em torno da garota e apanhou o pomo mais uma vez.**

\- Harry, você é ótimo – falou Sirius, enlouquecido. Harry tinha um talento incrível, ainda mais que o de James.  
**Foi o melhor treino que ele já fizera;**

\- Foi mesmo – concordaram os gêmeos.

**os jogadores, inspirados pela presença da Firebolt na equipe, realizavam movimentos impecáveis, **

Fred e George sorriram orgulhosos.

**e, no momento em que voltaram ao chão, Oliver não teve uma única crítica a fazer,**

\- Foi um momento de emoção.

**o que, como George Weasley enfatizou, era a primeiríssima vez que acontecia.**

\- Não exagerem – falou Lily, revirando os olhos.

\- Ham... Eles não estão exagerando não – falou Harry.  
**— Não vejo o que é que vai nos deter amanhã! — disse Oliver. **

\- E isso é difícil – falou Harry – Oliver procura estar preparado para cada pequeno detalhe.

— **A não ser que... Harry, você resolveu o seu problema com o dementador, não resolveu?**

\- Claro, porque ele conseguiu dominar a arte de fazer um Patrono em um segundo – falou Snape, sarcástico – Todos conseguem.  
**— Resolvi — disse Harry pensando no seu débil Patrono e desejando que ele fosse mais forte.**

\- Paciência, Harry – falou Remus.  
**— Os dementadores não vão aparecer outra vez, Oliver. **

\- Não vão mesmo – falou Lily com olhos assassinos.

Harry tremeu ligeiramente.

**Dumbledore explodiria **

\- Isso não seria uma imagem agradável.

— **disse Fred, confiante.**

\- Claro, confiança é tudo – falou Fred, superior.  
**— Bem, esperemos que não — disse Oliver. — Em todo o caso... Bom trabalho, pessoal. Vamos voltar para a Torre... Dormir cedo...**

Hermione resmungou sobre o quão era errado ele controlar a hora de sono deles, ao que Ron perguntou a Harry se ela era louca, já que ela vivia os mandando dormir.**  
****— Eu vou ficar mais um pouco; Ron quer dar uma volta na Firebolt **

Ron suspirou se lembrando do maravilhoso passeio que fizera naquela vassoura.

— **avisou Harry a Oliver, e, enquanto os outros jogadores se dirigiam aos vestiários, Harry foi ao encontro de Ron, **

\- Harry destoa – brincou Sirius.

**que saltou a barreira que separava o campo das arquibancadas com o mesmo fim. Madame Hooch adormecera onde estava.**

\- Isso que é uma boa supervisão – comentou Josh.  
**— Manda ver — disse Harry, entregando ao amigo a Firebolt.**

\- É preciso muita confiança para isso – falou Lissy séria. Não era qualquer um que pegava emprestado a sua vassoura.  
**Ron, uma expressão de êxtase no rosto, montou na vassoura e disparou pela crescente escuridão, enquanto Harry andava em volta do campo, observando-o. **

\- Eu ficaria muito impaciente – comentou Lene.

**Já anoitecera quando Madame Hooch acordou assustada, ralhou com os garotos por não a terem acordado**

\- Ela que dorme e põe a culpa na gente – resmungou Ron.

**e insistiu que voltassem ao castelo.**

\- Até parece que vocês ficam lá dentro mesmo – comentou Neville.  
**Harry pôs a Firebolt no ombro, e ele e Ron saíram do estádio sombrio, **

\- O estádio não é sombrio – reclamou Ginny.

**discutindo o desempenho suavíssimo da vassoura, sua fenomenal aceleração e suas curvas precisas. **

Hermione e Lily reviram os olhos. Que futilidade.

**Estavam na metade do trajeto para o castelo quando Harry, olhando para a esquerda, viu uma coisa que fez seu coração dar uma cambalhota no peito **

Alex riu da descrição de Harry, ele pensava tudo de um modo tão engraçado.

— **um par de olhos que luziam na escuridão.**

\- Quando você que as coisas não podem ficar mais estranhas... – comentou Dorcas.

Harry sorria lembrando-se de quem era os olhos.  
**Harry paralisou, o coração martelando as costelas.**

\- Essa é uma frase que eu não ouço todo dia – murmurou George.  
**— Que foi? — perguntou Ron.****  
****Harry apontou. Ron puxou a varinha e murmurou:****  
****— **_**Lumus!**_**  
****Um raio de luz se projetou **

\- Não me diga.

**pelo gramado, bateu no pé de uma árvore e iluminou seus ramos; lá, agachado entre as folhas que brotavam, estava Crookshanks.**

\- Era só o gato? – Alice suspirou aliviada.  
**— Dá o fora daqui! — bradou Ron **

\- Trate melhor meu gato – exigiu Hermione.

**curvando-se para apanhar uma pedra caída no chão, mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Crookshanks havia desaparecido com um único movimento do longo rabo amarelo-avermelhado.**

\- Esse seu gato é muito estranho, Hermione – comentou Frank.

\- Ele só é muito inteligente – defendeu.**  
— Está vendo? — exclamou Ron, furioso, largando a pedra no chão. — Ela continua deixando o gato andar por onde quer, **

\- Você queria que ela fizesse o quê? O colocasse sobre prisão domiciliar? – Dorcas ironizou.

**provavelmente comendo uns dois passarinhos como guarnição para acompanhar o Scabbers...**

\- Não é assim também – falou Lene.  
**Harry não comentou nada. Inspirou profundamente sentindo o alívio invadi-lo;**

\- Alívio?

**por um momento tivera certeza de que aqueles olhos pertenciam ao Sinistro.**

\- Não me diga que você acreditou nisso – Hermione falou critica.

\- Eu era jovem – Harry se defendeu.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**Os dois garotos retomaram, mais uma vez, a caminhada para o castelo. **

\- Uma caminhada que nunca acaba.

**Um pouco envergonhado pelo momento de pânico, Harry não comentou nada com Ron, nem olhou mais para a esquerda nem para a direita até chegarem ao bem iluminado saguão de entrada.**

\- Parecem duas crianças – criticou Ginny.

Os dois coraram.  
**Harry desceu para tomar café na manhã seguinte com os outros garotos do dormitório,**

\- A gangue toda reunida – brincou, olhando para Ron e Neville.

**todos os quais pareciam achar que a Firebolt merecia uma espécie de guarda de honra.**

\- Garotos são idiotas quando se trata de vassouras.

**Quando Harry entrou no Salão Principal, as cabeças se voltaram para a vassoura, e houve muitos comentários excitados. **

\- Claro, todos são fofoqueiros – Lene revirou os olhos.

**Harry viu, com enorme satisfação, que todo o time da Sonserina fazia cara de assombro.**

\- Hora da vingança – riu James.

Lily o repreendeu.**  
****— Você viu a cara dele? — perguntou Ron com vontade de rir, virando-se para olhar Malfoy. — Ele nem consegue acreditar! Genial!**

\- É justo – falou Neville, sorrindo.

**Oliver, também, usufruía da glória que a Firebolt refletia.**

\- Dica para conseguir amigos: tenha uma vassoura legal – brincou Alice.  
**— Ponha ela aqui, Harry — sugeriu o capitão, ajeitando a vassoura no meio da mesa e girando-a cuidadosamente de modo a deixar a marca visível.**

\- Para mostrar que Harry ostenta – falou Lissy brincando. Revirou os olhos quando viu que alguns não entederam.

**Os alunos das mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa não demoraram a ir olhá-la de perto. **

\- Esse povo sem vergonha – falou Lily – Agora para estudar ninguém vai.

**Cedrico Diggory **

Harry empalideceu. Ainda tenha pesadelos com a morte dele e ainda sentia por tudo que aconteceu.

Ginny, Neville, Hermione, George e Fred também se sentiram mal e com pena de Harry.

Os outros notaram o clima tenso, mas perceberam que é melhor não perguntar.

**se aproximou para cumprimentar Harry por ter adquirido uma substituta tão esplêndida para sua Nimbus**

Harry deu sorriso triste. Gostaria tanto que isso fosse possível ainda. Mas agora ele estava morto.

Ginny simplesmente se aproximou do namorado e o abraçou. Sabia o quanto ele estava triste, ela mesma estava.

**e a namorada de Percy, Penelope Clearwater, da Corvinal, chegou a perguntar se podia segurar a Firebolt.**

\- Ela não era tão ruim – falaram os gêmeos pensativos.

\- Ela era legal – corrigiu Ginny.  
**— Ora, ora, Penelope, nada de sabotagem! — disse Percy cordialmente, **

\- Não acredito que _ele_ tentou fazer uma piada – murmurou Ron surpreso.

\- Percy é legal – Ginny repreendeu o irmão.

**enquanto ela mirava a Firebolt.****  
****— Penelope e eu fizemos uma aposta — contou ele ao time. — Dez galeões no vencedor da partida!**

\- Quem é você e o que fez com Percy? – murmurou George admirado.

\- Percy faz coisas assim, só que não em casa – contou Ginny – Ele também não gosta de deixar vocês saberem.  
**A garota tornou a pousar a vassoura, **

\- Essa vassoura vai de mão em mão.

**agradeceu a Harry e voltou à sua mesa.**

\- Uma separação muito triste – chorou Fred.  
**— Harry, não deixe de ganhar — recomendou Percy num sussurro urgente. — Eu não tenho dez galeões. **

Os Weasleys riram.

\- Nada como apostar sem

**Estou indo, Penny! — E correu para comer uma torrada com a garota.**

\- Que romântico – murmurou Lene.  
**— Tem certeza que você sabe montar nessa vassoura, Potter?**

\- Não, ele não sabe e por isso conseguiu pegar o pomo em 10 segundos – ironizou Regulus.

— **disse uma voz arrastada e fria.**

\- Me deixa adivinhar... Malfoy? – Ginny fingiu pensar.

\- Não sei como você acertou – Harry fingiu surpresa.  
**Draco Malfoy chegara para dar uma espiada, seguido de perto por Crabbe e Goyle.**

\- Eles estão com inveja – sorriu Neville.  
**— Acho que sim — disse Harry, descontraído.**

\- Muito bem. Não deixe Malfoy te atingir – Hermione aprovou.

— **Tem muitas características especiais, não é? **

\- Tenho certeza que você está com inveja delas – murmurou Josh, mas seu tom era de divertimento.

— **disse Malfoy, os olhos brilhando de malícia. — Pena que não venha com um pára-quedas,**

\- Ele não precisa, tá?

**para o caso de você chegar muito perto de um dementador.**

James xingou Malfoy de coisas não muito legais.  
**Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas.**

\- E eles sabem fazer outra coisa?  
**— Pena que você não possa acrescentar braços na sua, Draco — retrucou Harry. — Assim ela poderia apanhar o pomo para você.**

\- Wow – murmurou Lene – Essa foi superior.

James e Sirius sorriam orgulhosos, e até Remus se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Gostei do estilo, Harry – murmurou Regulus divertido.

Harry sorriu para eles.

\- Até eu tenho que admitir que essa foi boa – falou Lily e Hermione concordou.  
**Os jogadores da Grifínória deram grandes gargalhadas. **

\- Claro, foi muito divertido – falaram os grifinórios presentes no dia da cena juntos.

**Os olhos claros de Draco se estreitaram e ele se afastou.**

\- Ficou com medo de levar outro fora – murmurou Dorcas.

**Os dois garotos observaram Draco se reunir aos demais jogadores da Sonserina,**

\- A gangue da Sonserina.

**que juntaram as cabeças, sem dúvida para perguntar a ele se a vassoura de Harry era realmente uma Firebolt.**

Harry deu um sorriso. Achava que era uma das únicas horas que tinha gostado de algo caro. Com certeza, a vassoura tinha valido a pena.**  
****As quinze para as onze, o time da Grifinória saiu em direção ao vestiário.**

Lene sorriu. Amava os momentos de união antes do jogo.

**O tempo não poderia estar mais diferente do que o do dia da partida com Lufa-Lufa.**

\- Ainda bem – Lissy suspirou aliviada. Gostava de um tempo mais calmo na hora de jogar.  
**Fazia um dia claro e frio com uma levíssima brisa; desta vez não haveria problemas de visibilidade **

\- Pelo menos isso – disse Lily.

**e Harry, embora nervoso, estava começando a sentir a excitação que somente uma partida de Quadribol era capaz de produzir. **

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer – falaram todos os jogadores juntos. Era algo que realmente só esse esporte era capaz de proporcionar.

**Eles ouviram o resto da escola entrando, mais além, no estádio. Harry despiu as vestes negras da escola,**

\- Que sexy – brincou Lene.

\- Eu sei – respondeu Ginny, para a irritação dos irmãos.

Harry resolveu se esconder dos Weasleys por segurança.

\- Eu nunca entendi porque as nossas vestes são tão negras, são tão pesadas – resmungou Dorcas.

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer – concordou Alice – Dá uma depressão só de olhar para elas. Parece que você está indo para um enterro.

**tirou a varinha do bolso e enfiou-a na camiseta que ia usar por baixo do uniforme de Quadribol. **

\- Para que uma camisa por baixo da do uniforme? – James perguntou revirando os olhos.

\- Deixe o seu filho fazer o certo – repreendeu Lily.

\- O nosso – corrigiu James e a puxou para um beijo.

Severus achou que ia vomitar.

**Só esperava que não fosse preciso usá-la.**

\- Não vai.

**De repente lhe ocorreu uma dúvida: Se o Profº. Lupin estaria no meio da multidão, assistindo à partida.**

Remus deu um sorriso leve.

\- É claro que estarei lá para você.  
**— Vocês sabem o que temos de fazer — disse Oliver quando o time se preparava para deixar o vestiário.**

\- E ele não podia deixar a gente sair sem um discurso – George revirou os olhos.

— **Se perdermos esta partida, estaremos fora do campeonato.**

\- Isso _não_ pode acontecer – falou James com firmeza.

**Vocês só têm que voar como fizeram no treino de ontem, e vamos nos dar bem!**

\- Vamos ser excelentes – corrigiu Fred.  
**Os jogadores saíram do vestiário para o campo debaixo de tumultuosos aplausos.**

Snape revirou os olhos. Grifinórios.

**O time da Corvinal, vestido de azul, já estava parado no meio do campo. **

\- Bando de apressado.

**A apanhadora, Cho Chang,**

Ginny fez uma careta.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. Apesar de tudo, ainda gostava de Cho.

**era a única menina da equipe. **

\- Coitada.

**Era mais baixa do que Harry quase uma cabeça, **

James riu, imaginando o filho e essa menina juntos.

**e, por mais nervoso que estivesse, ele não pôde deixar de reparar que era uma garota muito bonita. **

Ginny fechou a cara.

\- Calma, amor, você é muito mais bonita – sussurrou Harry para ela.

James e Sirius se animaram. Era a primeira vez que Harry demonstrava o interesse em alguma garota (finalmente também...).

\- Já pode ficar, filho – disse James simplesmente, e se desviou de Lily que foi bater nele.

\- Cho é legal – falou Neville.

\- Ela não precisa ser não – falou Sirius.

**Cho sorriu para ele **

James e Sirius deram sorrisos maliciosos.

**quando os times ficaram frente a frente, atrás dos capitães, e o garoto sentiu uma ligeira pulsação na região do baixo ventre que ele achou que não tinha relação alguma com o seu nervosismo.**

James e Sirius sorriam tanto que parecia que o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo. Era tão empolgante ver Harry finalmente parecendo um garoto normal, embora muito nervoso.  
**— Wood, Davies, apertem-se as mãos — disse Madame Hooch, eficiente, e Oliver apertou a mão do capitão de Corvinal.**

\- Não vejo sentido em fingir que vocês vão ser civilizados – murmurou Josh.

— **Montem nas vassouras... Quando eu apitar... Três, dois, um...****  
****Harry deu o impulso para subir, e a Firebolt voou mais alto e mais veloz do que qualquer outra vassoura;**

James deu um sorriso satisfeito.

**ele sobrevoou o estádio e começou a espiar para todos os lados à procura do pomo, **

\- Acho que é para isso que você foi – comentou Lene.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**prestando atenção aos comentários que estavam sendo irradiados pelo amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lee Jordan.**

\- Lee – falaram os gêmeos com saudades – É o melhor de todos.

\- Para aguentar vocês tem que ser mesmo – falou Alex, brincando.

\- Claro que não! Somos perfeitos – os gêmeos falaram _modestamente_.

\- Claro, claro – falou Ginny num tom que deixava claro que ela não concordava.  
**— **_**Foi dado início à partida, e a grande novidade é a Firebolt que Harry Potter está montando pelo time da Grifinória. **_

\- Pausa para a propaganda da vassoura – murmurou Alice.

_**Segundo a Qual Vassoura, a Firebolt será a montaria escolhida pelos times nacionais para o Campeonato Mundial deste ano...**_

\- Meu filho está usando a vassoura nacional – James chorou de emoção.

\- James...? Você sempre usa a nacional também – lembrou Remus.

\- Mesmo assim – falou emocionado.

Harry olhou para o pai, duvidando que eles fossem mesmo parentes.  
**— Jordan, você se importa de nos dizer o que está acontecendo no campo? **

\- Sim.

— **interrompeu-o a voz da Profª. McGonagall.**

\- Ah, então, não – Sirius mudou de opinião rapidamente.  
**— Certo, professora, eu só estava situando os ouvintes... **_**A Firebolt, aliás, tem um freio automático e...**_

Os gêmeos deram um sorriso de saudade. Sentiam falta do amigo fiel.  
**— Jordan!****  
****— Ok, Ok, **_**Grifinória tem a posse da goles, Katie Bell**_

Os gêmeos sorriram. Também sentiam falta dela.

_**da Grifinória está voando em direção à baliza...**_

\- Vai! – torceram os grifinórios.  
**Harry passou veloz por Katie,**

\- Cuidado para não atrapalhar.

**à procura de um reflexo dourado, e reparou que Cho Chang o seguia muito de perto. **

_Claro que seguia,_ pensou Ginny acidamente.

**Não havia dúvida de que a garota era um excelente piloto **

\- Há dúvidas sim – murmurou Ginny.

\- Gi... – pediu Harry.

\- Tudo bem, ela sabe voar – concedeu de má vontade.

James observava com um sorriso. Parecia que os Potters tinham herdado o gosto por meninas ciumentas, embora Ginny ainda fosse mais que Lily.

— **não parava de cortar sua frente, forçando-o a mudar de direção.**

\- É uma ideia boa, mas não acho que vá funcionar por muito tempo – avaliou Regulus.  
**— Mostre a ela sua aceleração, Harry! — berrou Fred **

\- Ouvi falar que esse Fred era muito lindo – o próprio falou.

Todos reviram os olhos.

**ao passar disparado**

\- Tem que ser assim.

**em ****perseguição de um balaço que seguia na direção de Alicia.**

** Harry impulsionou a Firebolt quando contornaram as balizas da Corvinal, e Cho ficou para trás. **

Ginny deu um sorriso satisfeito.

**No momento exato em que Katie conseguia marcar o primeiro gol da partida**

Todos os grifinórios comemoraram como se a partida estivesse acontecendo naquela hora.

** e o lado do campo da Grifinória enlouquecia de entusiasmo,**

\- Ficar parando é que não iam – comentou Fred.

**Harry viu... O pomo estava perto do chão, esvoaçando próximo à barreira.****  
Harry mergulhou; Cho percebeu o seu movimento **

\- Claro que ela percebeu, ela não tem mais nada para fazer do que ficar olhando para você – resmungou Ginny.

\- Mas ela estava em um jogo de Quadribol – protestou Alex.

Ele se encolheu com o olhar assassino da ruiva.

Ginny realmente teria que trabalhar nos ciúmes dela.

**e disparou atrás dele. O garoto foi aumentando a velocidade, tomado de excitação; os mergulhos eram sua especialidade, **

Lily revirou os olhos. Claro que a parte mais perigosa era a especialidade dele.

**estava a três metros...****  
Então um balaço, arremessado por um dos batedores de Corvinal,**

\- Filho da p...

\- Nem disse ainda o que ele fez.

\- Foda-se!

\- James!

-... Ele é do time adversário.

**saiu a roda, Harry nem viu de onde;**

\- Isso é culpa da sua _distração_ – e a palavra foi dita com tanto veneno que nem Harry acreditou.

\- Ei, Gi, eu amo você. Você – falou Harry, sério.

\- Eu sei. Desculpe... É que eu sinto tanto ciúme e eu não estou acostumada – falou arrependida – Eu também te amo.

**ele mudou de rumo, evitando o petardo por um dedo, e, naqueles segundos cruciais, o pomo sumiu.**

Sirius xingou o garoto idiota da Corvinal por fazer seu trabalho bem.

\- Odeio quando isso acontece – falou Regulus para Harry – Pelo menos, não acontece muito.

Harry assentiu.

\- O pior é quando os apanhadores inventam de me seguir. A maioria dos apanhadores quando joga contra mim pela primeira vez tenta, mas eles nunca tentam outra vez.

Havia um tom de orgulho que não era comum de Harry e Lily não podia estar mais feliz pela capacidade do seu filho e a felicidade que isso trazia a ele, mesmo que odiasse o esporte.

\- _Eu_ não tentaria isso – falou Regulus com um tom entre desafio e promessa.

\- Você já me seguiu – Harry provocou de volta, falando do jogo de Quadribol deles.

\- Eu não _te_ seguir – corrigiu Regulus – Só o pomo. Que é um pouco mais importante.

\- Dá no mesmo.

\- Não, não dá.

\- Dá sim.

E Regulus e Harry começaram uma grande discussão como duas crianças emburradas e teimosas.

Sirius olhou admirado e invejoso. Nem ele tinha muitas discussões bestas assim com o irmão.  
**Houve um grande "ooooooh" de desapontamento da torcida de Grifinória, mas muitos aplausos de Corvinal para o seu batedor.**

\- Isso é só a felicidade de conseguir adiar um pouco a vergonha de perder para a gente – falou Lene com desprezo.

**George Weasley deu vazão ao que sentia lançando um segundo balaço diretamente contra o autor do arremesso, **

James aprovou.

\- Depois me dizem que esse jogo não é violento – resmungou Hermione.

**que, por sua vez, foi forçado a dar uma cambalhota em pleno ar para evitar a colisão.**

\- Tá vendo? – perguntou Ron – Ele ficou bem.

\- Mas só porque ele evitou!

\- E...?

\- Deixa para lá, Ron.  
**—_ Grifinória lidera por oitenta pontos a zero,_**

Os alunos da Grifinórias fizeram caras metidas, especialmente Fred e George.

\- Oitenta a zero é um número muito bom – comentou Regulus.

**_ e olhe só o desempenho daquela Firebolt!_**

\- Ou do dono dela – disse Ginny dando um sorriso para o namorado.

James fez uma piada maliciosa sobre os dois para Sirius que riu com ele.

**_Potter agora está realmente mostrando o que ela é capaz de fazer, _**

\- Porque ele não fez isso antes – resmungou Lily.

**_vejam como muda de direção — a Comet de Chang simplesmente não é páreo para ela, _**

\- Ou ela – murmurou Ginny baixinho.

**_o balanceamento preciso da Firebolt é visível nesses longos..._**

Hermione estava começando a ficar cansada e com sono.  
**— JORDAN! VOCÊ ESTÁ GANHANDO PARA ANUNCIAR A FIREBOLT?**

\- Provável.

\- Ele amaria – falou Fred.

\- Quem não? – retrucou Frank – Não ter que fazer nada demais e ainda ganhar para isso?

**VOLTE A IRRADIAR O JOGO!**

\- Não sei como McGonagall ainda nega que é fã de Quadribol.

\- Ela não nega mais – falaram os gêmeos orgulhosos, como eles que tivessem realizado essa mudança. Talvez tivessem.  
**Corvinal começou a jogar na retranca; já tinha marcado três gols, **

Sirius começou a xingar o time da Corvinal.

**o que deixava Grifinória apenas cinqüenta pontos à frente e se Cho apanhasse o pomo antes deles, Corvinal ganharia a partida.**

\- Isso não pode acontecer – ameaçou James. Ele já tinha aceitado uma derrotada; não aceitaria mais nada. Não se tratando de Quadribol.

\- Querido, não ligue para o seu pai. Acho que ele já se esqueceu dos jogos que ELE perdeu – falou Lily para o filho, olhando repreensivamente para James.

Harry sorriu para ela.

\- Tudo bem, está tranquilo. Não perdi esse jogo.

\- Ainda bem. E... Pera, o que você quer dizer com os jogos que eu perdi? – James finalmente processou o que Lily disse e se virou para ela irritado.

\- Bem, eu me lembro de um menino que eu encontrei uma vez que tinha perdido um jogo de Quadribol e estava triste e...

James ficou pálido.

\- Não vamos falar sobre isso.

Lily deu de ombros. Mas não conseguiu evitar a memória de voltar...

FLASHBACK ON

_\- Olá? Potter? – Lily Evans pergunta para a figura de massa humana escondida encolhida em um lugar atrás de uma armadura no corredor vazio._

_Ele não se moveu._

_\- Potter! – Lily chamou mais uma vez e nada. Aproximou-se e chamou de novo, sem sucesso._

_Decidiu tentar mais uma vez e sabia que tinha algo muito errado com James quando ele somente levantou a cabeça e pareceu levar infinitos segundos para focar no rosto dela. E Lily não pode evitar perceber como os olhos estavam vermelhos._

_\- Ah, oi, Evans._

_\- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou hesitante e se arrependeu disso no mesmo segundo. Era claro que não estava tudo bem. Era só olhar para a cara de James que você diria que algo estava errado. E ele a tinha chamado pelo sobrenome, o que era algo muito sério para ele._

_\- Sinceramente? Você ao menos se importa?_

_Lily hesitou. Ela sabia que não _deveria _se importar. A questão é que com Lily era impossível não se importar. Esse era o seu grande problema. Importava-se demais com tudo, era muito sensível, muito envolvida._

_E naquele instante estava envolvida com a imagem daquele menino sentado no chão derrotado._

_A questão era..._

_\- Você se importa se eu me importo? – ela jogou de volta._

_Ele parecia que não responderia, que iria fingir que não tinha ouvido a questão. Mas muito tempo depois acenou com a cabeça, confirmando o que todos já sabiam. Sim, James Potter se importava que Lily Evans se importasse. Não necessariamente só sobre uma coisa. Mais como sobre tudo._

_\- Então... É claro que eu me importo, James._

_Ele sorriu por breves segundos, surpreendido com o uso do primeiro nome. _

_Lily não sabia se deveria se aproximar mais de James, afinal, ele ainda era o babaca que ela não suportava na maior parte do tempo. O mesmo que se achava e que não tinha problemas em se me ter em problemas alheios._

_Bem, parecia que dessa vez James não seria o intrometido. _

_\- Conte o que aconteceu – pediu Lily, tomando a decisão de que iria até o fim com isso. Sentou-se ao lado do garoto, encostando-se._

_James soltou um riso irônico. _

_\- Você vai me achar ainda mais idiota por isso._

_\- Eu não ligo._

_\- Eu ligo – James falou – Mas acho que sua opinião sobre mim não pode piorar muito mais..._

_Lily quase revirou os olhos. James era muito dramático._

_\- Diga logo, James._

_\- Eu estava chorando por causa do Quadribol._

_Ok. Agora Lily entendia porque ela o acharia mais idiota._

_\- Como assim? – perguntou chocada._

_\- Sabe quem me ensinou a jogar Quadribol? Meu pai. Ele ia todo dia jogar comigo, ia a todos os jogos. Não economizava tempo, nem dinheiro para isso. O maior sonho dele é que eu jogue em um time profissional – falou James – E sabe o que eu fiz hoje?_

_Lily somente balançou a cabeça, sem entender onde aquilo iria chegar._

_\- Tinha um dono de um time profissional que Sirius conseguiu o contato para mim. Ele veio para me ver jogar. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era jogar bem hoje – nesse ponto a voz dele soou irritada e então completou desanimado: - E eu perdi. Perdi o jogo e ainda gritei com os meus colegas de time na frente dele. Agi como um louco. Ele veio me dizer que por ele as minhas chances no Quadribol estão nulas..._

_Lily não soube o que dizer depois de ouvir tudo isso. Soava péssimo para ela que nem era fã do esporte, imagina para ele que sonhou com esse dia, com o dia que faria o pai orgulhoso._

_Porque, Lily _sabia_, que James estava fazendo isso pelo pai. Não que ele mesmo não gostasse do esporte, ele amava. Mas ele amava _por causa _do pai._

_Pela primeira vez, Lily Evans teve pena de verdade de James Potter. Pela primeira vez, simpatizou de verdade com ele e pelo que ele estava passando. Pela primeira vez, o viu como ser humano._

_\- Ei... – falou, tentando pensar em algo para consolar o garoto – Não é tão ruim assim, ele disse isso, mas ele é só uma pessoa. Não pode te proibir de jogar._

_James sabia que não era fácil assim como Lily pensava, mas simplesmente sorriu para ela e agradeceu. _

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, James ainda triste, mas, confortado pela presença de Lily._

_\- Eu gosto de jogar Quadribol – falou James de repente – É diferente. Lá, posso esquecer todos os problemas e me divertir. Quando estou voando, eu sei quem eu sou e o que fazer._

_Lily sorriu. Parecia um discurso de um apaixonado (o que James era de certa forma)._

_\- E você vai continuar a jogar._

_\- Mas eu nunca vou ser um jogador profissional – reclamou James. _

_\- Talvez. Mas você tem que jogar. Disseram-me que você é muito bom e... – Lily hesitou – Quem mais eu iria ver jogar?_

_James abriu um sorriso, o primeiro verdadeiro desde o começo da conversa. Talvez não conseguisse jogar profissionalmente mesmo. Porém, isso não era tão importante agora. Não tanto quanto o fato que Lily iria vê-lo. Ele._

_\- Você vai mesmo? – perguntou esperançoso._

_Lily olhou para ele. Sim, ele ainda era mimado e irritante, mas ela percebeu que também sentia uma afeição esquisita por ele, quando se sentiu ficar mais alegre só por causa do sorriso e o olhar esperançoso dele. Muito melhor que segundos atrás. E não podia negar que queria fazer isso por ele._

_Disse a si mesma que era somente porque era uma boa pessoa._

_\- Sim – respondeu._

_James deu um sorriso para ela e os dois voltaram ao silêncio até decidirem que era hora de voltar. Andaram perto um do outro, mas sem se falar._

_Para quem via de fora, nada tinha mudado. _

_Contudo, eles sabiam que tinha._

_Lily ainda odiava os jogos de Quadribol, ainda odiava a multidão, a euforia. Mas não tinha nada no mundo que a fizesse faltar um jogo. Quando perguntado porque ia, a ruiva só respondia que gostava de ver o esforço das pessoas._

_Ela não aceitou os convites de James para sair até muito tempo depois, mas ia só por ele para os jogos._

_Flashback off_

Lily sorriu. Aquilo tinha sido o começo de tudo.

**Harry reduziu a altitude, evitando por um triz um artilheiro de Corvinal,**

\- Por um triz? – Hermione olhou para Harry.

\- O importante é que evitei.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**e esquadrinhou nervosamente o campo, um lampejo de ouro, um adejar de asinhas, o pomo estava circulando a baliza de Grifinória...**

\- Ótimo lugar – falou Lene com ironia.  
**Harry acelerou, os olhos fixos no pontinho dourado à frente,**

Regulus ficou ansioso.

**mas nesse instante, Cho apareceu de repente,**

Ginny xingou.

** bloqueando sua visão...****  
— HARRY, ISSO NÃO É HORA PARA CAVALHEIRISMOS! **

Lily deu um sorriso orgulhosa. Até no esporte seu filho era educado.

**— berrou Oliver quando o garoto deu uma guinada para evitar a colisão.**

-Pois é – concordou Ginny.

** — SE FOR PRECISO, DERRUBE-A DA VASSOURA!**

\- É necessário – Frank falou e todos os jogadores concordaram. Ninguém nunca disse que Quadribol era fácil e que sacríficos não eram feitos.  
**Harry se virou e avistou Cho; a garota estava sorrindo.**

\- E agora meu filho perde o fôlego – brincou James.

\- Já entendi porque ela é apanhadora – Sirius comentou com um sorriso malicioso.**  
O pomo sumira outra vez.**

\- Harry só faz perde esse pomo.

\- Admito que não foi o meu melhor jogo.

**Ele apontou a vassoura para o alto e logo chegou a sessenta metros sobre o campo. **

\- Meu filho é rápido – falou James com um sorriso enorme.

\- Espero que só no jogo – falou Lily.

\- Pode ter certeza que só nisso – falou Ginny.

\- Ei! – o moreno protestou, ofendido.

**Pelo canto do olho, ele viu Cho seguindo-o... **

\- Ela só faz te seguir – comentou Neville.

**Ela resolvera marcá-lo em vez de procurar o pomo sozinha.**

\- O que mostra o quanto ela é boa – falou Regulus com ironia.

Ginny sorriu para ela.

**Muito bem, então... Se queria segui-lo, teria que arcar com as conseqüências...**

\- Finalmente – resmungou James. Claro que amava a ideia de seu filho e meninas, mas não podia deixar isso acima de Quadribol. Talvez no mesmo nível.  
**Harry mergulhou outra vez, e Cho, pensando que ele avistara o pomo, tentou acompanhá-lo; **

\- Ela acha que eu sou burro – bufou Harry.

Hermione o olhou, sentindo curiosidade em saber o que Harry pensava de verdade sobre Cho depois de todos esses anos, mas não iria perguntar com Ginny ali.

**ele desfez o mergulho abruptamente; **

\- Como você tem mania de fazer – comentou Ron.

**Cho continuou a descida veloz; ele subiu mais uma vez, como uma bala,**

\- Acho que esse é o seu normal em jogos – falou Neville.

Todos concordaram que Harry era rápido.

**e então viu-o, pela terceira vez, o pomo cintilava muito acima do campo, do lado da Corvinal.**

\- Ele fica mudou de lado, que desleal – comentou Lene.

\- Fica calada – pediu Sirius.

\- Não – ela retrucou.

\- Acho que eu vou ter que te calar então – ele falou e a beijou.**  
Harry acelerou; a muitos metros abaixo Cho fez o mesmo.**

\- Ela não está te observando de jeito nenhum – ironizou Alex.  
**Ele foi reduzindo a distância, se aproximando mais do pomo a cada segundo... **

\- Finalmente.

**Então...****  
— Oh! — gritou Cho, apontando.**

\- Muito esperta ela – falou Lissy.  
**Distraído, Harry olhou para baixo.  
Três dementadores, três dementadores altos, negros, lá embaixo, olhavam para ele.**

\- Não acredito nisso – falou Lily.

Harry revirou os olhos, lembrando que isso na verdade tinha sido Malfoy. Embora ainda não entendesse porque o loiro iria perder tempo fazendo isso.  
**Harry nem parou para pensar.**

\- Esse é o meu garoto – falou James.

\- Com certeza – concordou Lily.

Alice ia dizer que Lily ás vezes perdia a cabeça em discussões, mas preferiu sabiamente ficar calada.

** Enfiou a mão pelo decote de suas vestes, sacou a varinha e berrou:**

**— _Expecto patronum!_****  
Uma coisa branco-prateada, uma coisa enorme, irrompeu de sua varinha. **

Todos olharam chocados para o menino (mesmo os que já sabiam ainda estavam impressionados). Ele tinha conseguido fazer um Patrono com 13 anos?

\- Calma, não era um Patrono mesmo – falou Harry, incomodado com os olhares.

\- Não ainda – completou Hermione baixinho. Nunca ia esquecer a demonstração de poder do amigo.

**Ele percebeu que apontara diretamente para os dementadores, mas não parou para ver o efeito; **

\- Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, mas é bom ser rápido – falou Frank.

**sua mente continuava milagrosamente clara, **

\- Você sempre claramente em situações de risco – Josh apontou.

**ele olhou para a frente, estava quase lá.**

\- Harry, você ainda vai se matar jogando – Lily disse preocupada.  
**Estendeu a mão que ainda segurava a varinha**

Regulus olhou aprovador para Harry. Era bom ver que o moreno era cauteloso. Até porque Regulus não queria que nada acontecesse ao Potter. Nunca.

**e conseguiu fechar os dedos sobre o pequeno pomo que se debatia.**

James deu um sorriso para Harry.

\- Exceto por algumas vezes, eu nunca estive tão orgulhoso.

O coração de Harry falhou uma batida. Não sabia quantas vezes já tinha sonhado com o seu pai dizendo que ele estava orgulhoso. Não tinha como imaginar que um dia esse sonho poderia se tornar verdade. E não tinha ideia de como ele iria ficar feliz pelo que ele fez. Orgulhoso.  
**Soou o apito de Madame Hooch.**

\- Finalmente – falou Hermione que não aguentava mais a narração sobre Quadribol.

**Harry se virou no ar e viu seis borrões vermelhos voando em sua direção; **

\- É isso que dá não usar óculos – falou Lene.

**no momento seguinte, o time o abraçava com tanta força que ele quase foi arrancado da vassoura. **

\- Um bando de falsos – falou Alex.

Os gêmeos se ofenderam.

**Ouvia-se lá embaixo os brados da torcida da Grifinória em meio aos espectadores.**

\- Essa é a melhor parte – falou Dorcas.  
**— Aí, garoto! — Oliver não parava de berrar.**

\- Oliver é um doido.

**Alicia, Angelina e Katie, todas, tinham beijado Harry;**

James e Sirius fizeram caras maliciosas tão parecidas que pareciam ter aprendido um com o outro.

**Fred o abraçara com tanta força que ele achou que sua cabeça ia saltar do corpo. **

\- Espero seriamente que não – falou Ginny.

**Em completa desordem, **

\- Como sempre – falou Hermione.

\- Nem todos são organizados como você, Hermione – falou Neville.

**o time conseguiu voltar ao campo.**

\- Não que estivesse ruim lá.

**Harry desmontou a vassoura, levantou a cabeça e viu um bando de torcedores da Grifinória saltar para dentro do campo, **

\- O que não é uma boa ideia, mas ninguém liga – falou Dorcas.

**Ron à frente.**

\- Claro, eu sou o mais importante.

**Antes que desse por si, fora engolfado pela turma que gritava aplaudindo-o.**

Lily deu um sorriso desaprovador enquanto ficava em duvida se feliz pelo seu filho ou irritada pelo sistema idiota de dar atenção somente a coisas inúteis.  
**— Sim! — gritava Ron, puxando com força o braço de Harry e erguendo-o no ar. — Sim! Sim!**

\- Já entendemos – falou Snape.  
**— Grande partida, Harry! — disse Percy, feliz. — Dez galeões para mim!**

\- Nossa, feliz que ele gostou da vitória por causa da importância para a Grifinória – comentou Lissy.

** Preciso procurar Penelope, com licença...**

\- Claro, que tem quer ir procurar a mulher dele – Ginny revirou os olhos. Não aprovava esse relacionamento.  
**— Parabéns, Harry! — bradou Simas Finnigan.  
— Brilhante! — berrou Hagrid por cima das cabeças dos alunos da Grifinória que acorriam.**

James sorriu. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.**  
— Foi um Patrono impressionante**

\- Depois você diz que não foi um Patrono – disse Lene com um tom de "explique-se".

Harry corou.

** — disse uma voz no ouvido de Harry.**

\- Me deixa adivinhar... Eu? – Remus falou.  
**Harry se virou e viu o Profº. Lupin,**

\- Nossa, como eu me conheço. Vou fazer até uma autobiografia.

**que parecia ao mesmo tempo abalado e satisfeito.**

\- Confuso.

\- Fico feliz que alguém se preocupe com você – Lily disse satisfeita.

Remus sorriu para ela.  
**— Os dementadores não me afetaram nada!**

Frank franziu a testa. Isso era estranho. Mesmo que Harry tivesse feito um Patrono, era para ter sentido algo.

** — exclamou Harry excitado, — Eu não senti nada!****  
**Regulus invejou Harry. Como queria isso.

**— Foi porque eles... Hum... Não eram dementadores **

\- Isso que eu chamo de balde de água fria.

**— explicou o professor. — Venha ver...****  
Ele desvencilhou Harry da aglomeração até poderem ver a lateral do campo.  
— Você deu um grande susto no Sr. Malfoy **

\- O quê?

\- Bem, essa foi a parte boa – falou Ron.

**— disse Lupin.****  
Harry arregalou os olhos. Amontoados no chão estavam Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Marcos Flint, o capitão do time da Sonserína, lutando para se despir das vestes negras e longas com capuzes.**

\- Não acredito que eles fizeram isso – falou Sirius tendo um ataque de riso. Não era o único.

Lily suspirou aliviada. Não eram dementadores no final.

\- Não entendi até hoje porque Marcos estava ai também – falou Harry.

\- Porque você joga bem – falou Fred.

**Pelo jeito Malfoy estivera em pé nos ombros de Goyle. **

\- Que lindo.

**Parada ao lado deles, com uma expressão de fúria no rosto, estava a Profª. Minerva.**

\- Ops, alguém se ferrou.  
**— Um truque indigno! — bradava ela. — Uma tentativa baixa e covarde de sabotar o apanhador de Grifinória! **

\- E vocês deviam saber melhor do que tentar atrapalhar o time de Minnie de ganhar – falou Remus, sabiamente.

**Detenção para todos e menos cinquenta pontos para Sonserina!**

Snape e Regulus começaram a reclamar da injustiça.

**Vou falar com o Profº. Dumbledore, não se iludam! **

\- Não que Dumledore vá ligar muito para isso – comentou James, pensativo.

**Ah, aí vem ele agora!****  
Se alguma coisa podia selar a vitória de Grifinória, era isso.**

\- Que bom que vocês não gostam de ver a desgraça dos outros – falou Lissy, mas riu também.  
**Ron, que pelejara para chegar até Harry, se dobrava de tanto rir,**

\- Claro, eu esperei anos por essa cena – falou o ruivo, rindo.

**ao contemplar Malfoy tentando sair da veste,**

\- Muito baixo para o nível dos Malfoys isso – zoou Sirius.

**a cabeça de Goyle ainda presa lá dentro.****  
— Vamos, Harry! — Disse George procurando se aproximar. **

\- Tá vendo como eu sou um bom amigo? Eu fico indo atrás de você, eu podia não ir – falou o ruivo dramático.

**— Festa! Sala Comunal da Grifinória, agora!**

James sorriu feliz. Isso era uma coisa que ele podia se relacionar; não lutas contra Voldemort.  
**— Certo — respondeu Harry, sentindo-se mais feliz do que se lembrava de ter se sentido havia muito tempo. **

Um breve silêncio tenso na sala enquanto todos tentavam não pensar nas palavras.

**Ele e o restante do time abriram caminho, ainda de vestes vermelhas, **

\- Tem que ostentar.

**para fora do estádio e de volta ao castelo.****  
A sensação era de que já tinham ganhado a Taça de Quadribol;**

\- Não fiquem muito apressados – alertou Alex.

**a festa durou o dia inteiro e se prolongou até tarde da noite. **

\- Cedo é que não iria ser – Ginny revirou os olhos.

**Fred e George Weasley desapareceram algumas horas **

\- Desapareceram vocês e mais quem?

Olhares maliciosos.

**e voltaram com braçadas de garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada,**

Todos suspiraram pensando no sabor da bebida. Não tinha alguém que não gostasse.

**abóbora espumante e vários sacos de doces da Dedosdemel.****  
**\- Isso é só para eu ficar com fome? – perguntou Dorcas.

**A festa da Grifinória só terminou quando a Profª. Minerva apareceu vestida com o seu robe de tecido escocês e os cabelos presos numa rede, **

Todos tiveram uma crise de risos ao lembrar ou imaginar Minerva assim.

**à uma hora da manhã, para insistir que todos fossem se deitar. **

\- Como se o povo realmente fosse ouvir.

**Harry e Ron subiram as escadas para o dormitório,**

\- Nossa, vocês me decepcionam – falou Sirius e James concordou com a cabeça sério.

\- Desculpe? – pediu Harry.

\- Você não tem que pedir desculpas por todo, filho – falou James, se acalmando. Tinha que aceitar que seu filho era diferente dele.

**ainda discutindo a partida. **

\- Meninos e Quadribol.

\- Fãs e Quadribol – falou Lene ofendida.

**Por fim, exausto, Harry se enfiou na cama, ajeitou o cortinado de sua cama para esconder um raio de luar,**

\- Mas a luz é a parte boa – falou Neville.

** se deitou de costas e sentiu que adormecia quase instantaneamente...**

\- Isso que é cansaço – falou Snape que tinha insônia.  
**Teve um sonho muito estranho.**

\- Quando não?

**Estava andando por uma floresta, a Firebolt ao ombro, seguindo uma coisa branco-prateada.**

\- Um Patrono?

**Ela avançava entre as árvores e Harry só conseguia avistá-la entre a folhagem. Ansioso para alcançá-la, apressou o passo, mas ao fazer isso, a coisa que ele perseguia acelerou também.**

\- Harry, você está sentindo que algo é inalcançável na sua vida ultimamente? – perguntou Frank no seu melhor tom de psicólogo.

\- Agora não. Na época, já não lembro – respondeu honestamente.**  
Harry começou a correr e, à frente dele, ouviu cascos que ganhavam velocidade.**

\- Cascos?

** Agora ele estava correndo desabalado e, à frente, ouvia a coisa galopar. Então ele fez uma curva para dentro de uma clareira e...**

_Será que...? Não pode ser, _pensou Remus._  
_**— AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! NAAAAAAAAÃO!****  
Harry acordou subitamente como se alguém o tivesse esbofeteado.**

\- Ia ser muito engraçado se alguém realmente tivesse feito isso – falou Ginny.

\- Para mim não – retrucou Harry.  
**Desorientado na escuridão total agarrou as cortinas ouvia movimentos a sua volta e a voz de Simas Finnigan do outro lado do quarto:  
— Que é que está acontecendo?**

\- Algo sério para vocês dois acordaram.  
**Harry achou ter ouvido a porta do dormitório bater.**

\- Como alguém _acha_ ter ouvido algo? – perguntou Dorcas.

**Finalmente, encontrando a abertura das cortinas, puxou-as para um lado com violência e, na mesma hora, Dino Thomas acendeu o abajur.**

\- Sempre esqueço que ele é do dormitório de vocês – falou Ginny.

\- Eu não – retrucou Harry.

**Ron estava sentado na cama, as cortinas rasgadas dos dois lados, **

\- Mas o quê...?

**uma expressão de absoluto terror no rosto.****  
— Black!**

\- Claro que isso vai ser culpa minha – falou Sirius cheio de sarcasmo.

** Sirius Black! Com uma faca!**

\- O quê? – Lene perguntou assustada e imediatamente se arrependeu - Sirius...

Ele a olhava com uma expressão magoada e triste. O pior é que nem estava com raiva de Lene. Estava com raiva dele mesmo por se permitir entrar em uma situação em que todos tinham medo.

\- Continue a ler – ordenou.

\- Mas...

\- Apenas continue – falou friamente.

Nessa hora, ele parecia um _verdadeiro_ Black.  
**— Que!  
— Aqui! Agorinha mesmo! Cortou as cortinas! Me acordou!**

\- Como assim?  
**— Você tem certeza de que não sonhou, Ron? — perguntou Dino.  
— Olha só as cortinas! Estou dizendo, ele esteve aqui!**

_Por que eu faria isso? Não entendo_, pensou Sirius. Estava tão cansando de se sentir assim. Queira que tudo terminasse logo. Amava quase todos que estavam ali, mas mal podia esperar pelo momento que terminassem todos os livros.  
**Todos os garotos saltaram das camas; Harry alcançou a porta do dormitório primeiro que os outros**

\- Claro, você é super rápido.

\- Eu tive prática – Harry deu de ombros.

**e desceu correndo as escadas.****  
Portas se abriram às suas costas **

\- Só agora?

**e vozes cheias de sono chamaram.****  
— Quem gritou?  
— Que é que vocês estão fazendo?**

\- Brincando de pega pega no meio da noite – ironizou Lily.

Sirius e James tiveram um ataque de risos.

\- Você percebeu o duplo sentindo, Lily querida? – perguntou Sirius.  
**A sala comunal estava iluminada com o brilho das chamas que se extinguiam na lareira, ainda atulhada com os restos da festa. Estava deserta.**

\- Quem ainda estaria ali depois que todos foram embora? – Neville falou.  
**— Você tem certeza de que não estava dormindo, Ron?**

\- Essa é uma duvida válida.**  
— Estou dizendo que vi Black!**

\- Que comoção eu caso – mas não tinha humor na voz de Sirius.  
**— Que barulheira é essa?  
— A Profª. McGonagall nos mandou para a cama! **

**Algumas garotas tinham descido, vestindo os robes e bocejando. Os garotos também foram reaparecendo.**

\- Uma pessoa pode começar uma multidão – filosofou George.  
**— Que ótimo, vamos continuar?**

\- Nada como uma festa para afastar os problemas.

\- Ou aumenta-los ainda mais – falou Lily.

** — perguntou Fred Weasley animado.**

\- Claro, festa nunca é demais.  
**— Todos de volta para cima! — falou Percy, que entrou correndo na sala comunal prendendo o distintivo de monitor-chefe no pijama enquanto falava.**

Os Weasleys reviram os olhos. Só Percy ligava para isso numa hora dessas.  
**— Percy... Sirius Black! — disse Ron com a voz fraca. — No nosso dormitório! Com uma faca! Me acordou!  
A sala comunal mergulhou em silêncio.**

\- Bem, é uma notícia um tanto incomum – falou Alice.  
**— Que bobagem! — exclamou Percy parecendo espantado. — Você comeu demais, Ron... Teve um pesadelo...**

\- Que bom que família sempre acredita em família – falou Ron.  
**— Estou lhe dizendo...  
— Agora, francamente, já é demais!  
A Profª. Minerva estava de volta. **

\- Finalmente – Lily aprovou.

**Ela bateu o retrato ao entrar na sala **

\- Efeito dramático.

**comunal e olhou furiosa para todos.**

\- Do tipo de olhar que só ela dá? – Sirius tremeu. Tinha que admitir que já tinha recuado algumas vezes com ele.**  
— Estou encantada que Grifinória tenha ganho a partida, **

\- Todos sabemos.

**mas isto está ficando ridículo!**

\- Não seria ridículo – reclamou Lissy – Seria divertido.

**Percy, eu esperava mais de você!**

\- Porque ele podia conter a multidão sozinho – Regulus não economizou no sarcasmo.  
**— Com certeza eu não autorizei isso, professora!**

\- Não que alguém ligue.

** — defendeu-se Percy, se empertigando, indignado. — Estava justamente dizendo a todos para voltarem para a cama! **

\- Blá blá blá.

**Meu irmão Ron teve um pesadelo...**

\- Você acha que ele teve – corrigiu Ginny.  
**— NÃO FOI UM PESADELO! — berrou Ron. — PROFESSORA, EU ACORDEI E SIRIUS BLACK ESTAVA PARADO AO MEU LADO SEGURANDO UMA FACA!**

\- Ok, entendemos já – falou Frank.  
**A professora encarou-o.  
— Não seja ridículo, Weasley, como seria possível ele passar pelo buraco do retrato?**

\- Bem, não exatamente impossível – falou Remus e falou vários jeitos. Realmente era fácil demais.  
**— Pergunte a ele! — respondeu Ron apontando um dedo trêmulo para o avesso do retrato de Sir Cadogan. — Pergunte se ele viu...**

\- Ia ser horrível se ele dissesse que não tinha visto.  
**Com um olhar penetrante e desconfiado para Ron, **

\- Pelo menos ela te ouviu – consolou George.

**a professora empurrou o retrato e saiu. Todos na sala procuraram escutar prendendo a respiração.**

\- Povo nervoso e curioso – falou Lene, tentando aliviar o clima.  
**— Sir Cadogan, o senhor acabou de deixar um homem entrar na Torre da Grifinória?  
— Certamente, minha boa senhora! **

\- E ele responde com orgulho.

\- Esse jeito foi mais fácil ainda dos que eu tinha pensado.

**— exclamou o cavaleiro.****  
Fez-se um silêncio de espanto, tanto dentro quanto fora da sala comunal.**

\- Ora, ninguém iria imaginar isso – falou Neville.  
**— O senhor... O senhor deixou? Mas... E a senha?**

\- Senhas não são difíceis de conseguir.  
**— Ele sabia! — respondeu Sir Cadogan com orgulho. — Tinha as senhas da semana inteira, minha senhora!**

\- Nossa. Esse é esforçado.

**Leu-as em um pedacinho de papel!**

\- Nem precisei decorar, bom – falou Sirius.  
**A professora tornou a passar pelo buraco do retrato e encarou os alunos atordoados. Estava branca como giz.**

\- Claro, isso não foi perigoso porque foi o Sirius, mas se tivesse sido alguém mal – Lily tremeu.

Sirius sorriu para a amiga.**  
— Quem foi — perguntou ela com a voz trêmula —, quem foi a criatura abissalmente tola que anotou as senhas desta semana e as largou por aí?**

\- Essa doeu em mim.

\- Minnie estava nervosa.  
**Fez-se um silêncio absoluto, quebrado por gritinhos quase inaudíveis de terror. **

\- Não vejo o ponto de gritar agora – falou Regulus.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Extravasar as energias?

**Neville Longbottom, tremendo da cabeça às pontas dos chinelos fofos,**

\- Eles são confortáveis – se defendeu enquanto riam.

** ergueu a mão no ar.**

\- Bem, pelo menos você admitiu – falou Alice.

* * *

Nota Bia: Desculpem a demora. Sei que dessa vez foi demais, mas juro que eu não parei de pensar em LHP. Para vocês terem noção 'to no meio dede uma semana de prova comendo pizza e de frente ao computador para terminar esse cap.

PS: Amei muito a cena de Lily e James.


	14. O Ressentimento de Snape

**Review: Guest~~** Obrigada! Eu também estava com muita saudade de LHP. Não demorei tanto né? Não vou sumir. Obrigada! Beijos

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - O ressentimento de Snape**

\- Vamos fazer uma pausa no fim desse capítulo? – pediu Harry.

\- Mas já? – perguntou Dorcas.

\- Sim, preciso fazer algo – todos o encaram confusos. Menos Regulus. Que sabia que ele estava falando da aula para aprender a fazer um Patrono. Ficou grato por Harry não dizer o que era ainda.

**Ninguém na Torre da Grifinória dormiu àquela noite. **

\- Não é uma surpresa.

\- As pessoas custam perder o sono quando acham que tem uma assassino a solta perto delas.

\- O medo acorda as pessoas – falou Regulus.

Harry deu um sorriso encorajador para ele, sabia que o Black devia estar pensando em alguns problemas dele.

**Todos sabiam que o castelo estava sendo revistado novamente**

\- Alguma coisa o colégio ter que fazer – falou Lily – Para quando realmente entrar alguém perigoso eles saberem o que fazer.

**e os alunos da casa permaneceram acordados na sala comunal, **

\- É tudo um bando de vagabundo.

\- Não posso negar essa afirmação – falou George.

**esperando para saber se Black fora apanhado.**

\- Ainda bem que não – Harry sorriu para o padrinho.

**A Profª. Minerva voltou ao amanhecer para informar que, mais uma vez, ele escapara.**

\- Ninguém alcança Sirius Black – Lene sorriu.  
**Durante todo o dia, onde quer que fossem, os garotos percebiam sinais de uma segurança mais rigorosa; **

\- Estranho seria se continuasse a mesma – falou Alice.

**o Profº. Flitwick podia ser visto, às portas de entrada do castelo, ensinando-os a reconhecer uma grande foto de Sirius Black;**

\- De aula ninguém quer saber – falou Sirius.

E apesar de todo o clima sério, todos não conseguiram se encarar e cair na gargalhada. Não podiam imaginar _Sirius_ falando uma frase dessas.

\- Eu devia ter gravado isso – Lene chorava de tanto rir.  
**Filch, **

\- Ele não – choramingou Harry.

**de repente, andava para cima e para baixo nos corredores, pregando tábuas em tudo, desde minúsculas fendas nas paredes até tocas de camundongos.**

\- Ele sempre sonhou com algo assim que eu sei – falou James desconfiado.

**Sir Cadogan fora demitido. **

\- Não fará falta – resmungou Snape.

**Repuseram seu retrato no solitário patamar do sétimo andar e a Mulher Gorda voltou ao seu lugar.**

Lene tinha esperanças que colocariam uma pessoa menos dramática no lugar.** Fora competentemente restaurada,**

\- Deviam ter a melhorado.

**mas continuava nervosíssima**

\- Como sempre.

**e só concordara em voltar ao trabalho com a condição de receber mais proteção.**

\- Até parece que é gente – falou Lissy.  
**Um bando de trasgos carrancudos tinha sido contratado para guardá-la.**

\- Contratam seres para protegerem um retrato e não contratam ninguém para protegerem crianças de um suposto assassino – Frank bufou. Hogwarts estava longe do lugar ideal de segurança.**  
Eles percorriam o corredor em um grupo ameaçador, **

\- Não sei, eles não me parecem tão ameaçadores desde que vocês derrotaram um no primeiro ano – falou Josh.

**falando em rosnados e comparando o tamanho dos seus bastões.**

\- Uma inteligência superior.  
**Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que a estátua da bruxa de um olho só, no terceiro andar, continuava sem guarda nem bloqueio. **

\- Vocês precisam falar para alguém sobre ela – Lily falou.

\- Lily! – falou James assustado.

**Parecia que Fred e George tinham razão **

\- Sempre temos, não sei por que a dúvida.

**em pensar que eles e agora Harry Potter, Ron e Hermione eram os únicos que conheciam a passagem secreta a que a bruxa dava acesso.**

\- Isso que é ser especial.

\- Não mais – falou Lene, sorridente e depois se virou para o namorado – Eu vou te matar por não ter me contado sobre ela antes.

\- Desculpe, não podia, segredo dos marotos – falou Sirius.

\- Eu preferia não saber – Lily resmungou – Só de pensar no que vocês podem fazer com ela...

\- Ei, sabemos faz anos e Hogwarts ainda tá de pé – protestou Remus.  
**— Você acha que devemos contar a alguém? — perguntou Harry a Ron.**

\- É claro que ele dirá que não – bufou Hermione.  
**— A gente sabe que Black não está entrando pela Dedosdemel — disse Ron descartando a idéia. — Saberíamos se a loja tivesse sido arrombada.**

\- Vocês acham que conseguiram saber se Sirius passa para um lugar pelo qual vocês mesmos passam e ninguém nota? – perguntou Alex, crítico.

\- Eu estava dizendo que Sirius precisaria arrombar a Dedosdemel para usar a passagem ou estar em Hogwarts – explicou Ron.  
**Harry ficou contente que Ron pensasse como ele.**

\- Almas gêmeas – ironizou Ginny.

**Se a bruxa de um olho só também fosse fechada com tábuas, ele não poderia voltar a Hogsmeade.**

Até Lily teve que concordar que isso seria péssimo. Era tão difícil para Harry ser um garoto normal e ainda tiravam as chances dele quando podiam.

**Ron se transformara numa celebridade instantânea.**

\- Daquele tipo que ascende rápido, cai mais rápido ainda – provocou Ginny.

Ron corou quando se lembrou do quanto ficou arrogante nessa época. Poder realmente não combinava com ele.

**Pela primeira vez na vida, as pessoas prestavam mais atenção a ele do que a Harry**

\- Seria bem melhor se sempre fosse assim – resmungou Harry.

\- Não reclame – falou Regulus sério. Por mais terrível que fosse ter que atender as expectativas de todos o tempo todo era pior nem ser lembrado.

\- Eu sempre prestei atenção a você – protestou Hermione.

\- Mas não mais que Harry – ele disse – O que faz sentido. Nós dois erámos amigos seus e você não gostava de mim ainda.

**e era evidente que ele estava gostando bastante da experiência.**

\- Admito que eu aproveitei – falou o ruivo.

**Embora ainda estivesse muito abalado com os acontecimentos da noite anterior,**

\- Justificável – falou Josh.

**ficava feliz de contar a quantos perguntassem o que acontecera, com riqueza de detalhes.**

Sirius não conseguir evitar de mandar um olhar de desgosto para Ron. Ele era um pouco louco, não? Gostava de reviver uma aventura com um suposto assassino?

\- Era algo bem diferente – Ron falou.  
**—... Eu estava dormindo e ouvi barulho de pano cortado e achei que estava sonhando, sabe? **

\- Por que alguém sonharia com um pano cortado?

\- Por que não?

**Mas aí senti uma correnteza de ar... Acordei **

\- Espera, você estava dormindo ou acordando? – Alice perguntou confusa.

**e vi que o cortinado de um lado da minha cama tinha sido arrancado... Me virei... E vi Black parado ali... **

\- Por que ele estava parado?

**Como um esqueleto, os cabelos imundos...**

\- Nossa, pareço fantástico – falou Sirius.

**Segurando um facão comprido,**

Lene olhou preocupada para Sirius. As coisas não pareciam boas para o lado dele.

**devia ter uns trinta centímetros... E ele olhou para mim e eu olhei para ele, então eu soltei um berro **

\- Corajoso.

**e ele se mandou.****  
— Mas por quê? — Ron acrescentou para Harry quando o grupo de garotas do segundo ano, **

\- Ficando popular hein – provocou George.

**que estivera escutando sua história enregelante, se afastou. **

\- Não podia as deixar ouvirem – perturbou e Hermione brigou.

**— Por que foi que ele correu?**

\- Olha aí que tem algo estranho em toda essa história – Lene falou satisfeita.

\- Porque você não é um assassino – Harry falou encarando Sirius.  
**Harry andara se perguntando a mesma coisa.**

\- Mentes brilhantes pensam igual – falou Ron.

\- Mente brilhante então não é a sua – falou George.

\- Obrigado pelo apoio, irmão – ironizou Ron.

\- De nada.

** Por que Black, ao verificar que escolhera a cama errada,**

\- Primeiro, porque ele não iria à uma hora que tivesse menos gente? Ou quando Harry tivesse voltando de um treino, por exemplo? – sugeriu Ginny – Porque Sirius não é um assassino.

**não silenciara Ron e procurara Harry?**

\- Esse silenciara não soou muito bem – tremeu Dorcas.

**Ele já provara doze anos antes que não se importava de matar gente inocente, **

\- Não foi você – Harry disse firmemente para Sirius. Odiava que o padrinho tivesse que ouvir isso.

**e desta vez só precisava enfrentar cinco garotos desarmados, **

\- Principalmente um sendo Ron – brincou Fred.

\- Muito engraçado.

\- Foi mesmo.

**quatro dos quais adormecidos.****  
— Ele devia saber que ia ter problemas para sair do castelo depois que você gritasse e acordasse todo mundo**

\- Ou não. Ele podia fazer um feitiço silenciador antes – falou Alex.

** — disse Harry, pensativo. — Teria que matar a casa toda para passar pelo buraco do retrato...**

\- Nem todos. Sempre tem alguém que só descobre algo no outro dia.

**E teria dado de cara com os professores...**

\- Complica.  
**Neville caiu em total desgraça.**

Alice olhou triste para o filho. Obviamente, não queria isso para ele.

**A Profª. McGonagall estava tão furiosa com ele que o banira de todas as futuras visitas a Hogsmeade,**

\- Tu a irritaste mesmo, porque isso nem nós conseguimos – falou James impressionado e meio... invejoso.

**lhe dera uma detenção **

\- Isso não é tão ruim – falou Frank para o filho.

**e proibira todos de lhe informarem a senha para a torre. **

\- Tá, isso é ruim – falou Snape. Todos concordaram.

**O coitado era obrigado a esperar do lado de fora da sala comunal, todas as noites, **

\- E o sono dele? Ninguém liga não? – perguntou Dorcas.

**até alguém deixá-lo entrar,**

\- Isso é crueldade – Alice choramingou.

enquanto os trasgos da segurança caçoavam dele.

\- Até eles? – perguntou Dorcas com pena.

**Nenhum desses castigos,**

Sirius deu um sorriso irônico. Castigo não chegava nem perto disso.

**porém, chegou nem próximo do que sua avó lhe reservara. **

Frank olhou culpado para o filho. Sabia que a mãe dele podia ser muito exigente. Nem sempre era fácil amá-la.

**Dois dias depois da invasão de Black,**

\- Foi um tempo longo – falou Frank em pânico. Quanto mais sua avó pensava em um plano, pior ele era.

**ela mandou a Neville a pior coisa que um aluno de Hogwarts podia receber na hora do café da manhã: um berrador.**

\- Isso não – gemeu Josh, que já tinha passado por essa experiência.

\- É horrível – falaram Ron e Neville.

\- Eu já recebi alguns, já me acostumei – falou James divertido.

\- Eu estou surpresa que Walburga nunca mandou um, Sirius – falou Lene.

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente.

\- Ela nunca se importou o suficiente para mandar.  
**As corujas da escola entraram voando pelo Salão Principal trazendo o correio, como de costume, **

\- Só que algo muito mais perverso se escondia ali... – James narrou dramático.

**e Neville se engasgou quando a enorme coruja pousou diante dele com um envelope vermelho preso no bico.**

\- Foi horrível – Neville disse com um sorriso triste.

\- Não foi tão ruim assim, Nev – Ginny o consolou.  
**Harry e Ron, que estavam sentados em frente,**

\- Sempre perto nos melhores momentos.

**reconheceram imediatamente que a carta era um berrador.**

\- A experiência do ano passado fora traumática o suficiente para isso – falou Harry e Ron concordou.

**Ron recebera um da Sra. Weasley no ano anterior.**

\- Ainda bem que foi só ele.

\- Nós só recebemos uns três – falou George.  
**— Apanha ela logo, Neville — aconselhou Ron.  
Neville não precisou que lhe dissessem duas vezes. **

\- Meu filho pensa rápido – brincou Frank.

**Agarrou o envelope e, segurando-o à frente como se fosse uma bomba,**

\- Era uma bomba, só que de outro tipo – falou Neville, obviamente ainda traumatizado.

**saiu correndo do Salão em meio às explosões de riso da mesa da Sonserina. **

\- Não teve nada de engraçado! – protestou Alice, furiosa.

\- Foi uma cena um pouco engraçada – replicou Hermione.

Alice bufou.

**Todos ouviram o berrador disparar no saguão de entrada.**

\- Ops, acho que você não conseguiu ir rápido o suficiente – falou Sirius.

**A voz da avó de Neville, com o volume normal magicamente ampliado cem vezes,**

Frank estremeceu. Coitado do seu filho.

**bradava que ele envergonhara a família inteira.**

Houve um silêncio repentino, toda a diversão se perdera.

\- Neville... – falou Frank – Você sabe que _nunca_ nos envergonhou, nem envergonharia certo?

Neville queria responder que sim, mas passara tanto tempo pensando que não e ainda agora não tinha certeza disso.

\- Querido, nós te amamos por quem você é – Alice respondeu quando viu que Neville ficou calado – E nunca vamos deixar de amar, independente do que faça.

Neville sorriu para os pais. Ele amava momentos como aqueles porque nessas horas podia ter certeza de coisas que devia saber desde sempre, mas não sabia.  
**Harry estava tão ocupado sentindo pena de Neville**

Neville deu um sorriso fraco para o amigo. Enquanto não gostava de pena, aprovava a preocupação do amigo.

**que nem reparou imediatamente que havia uma carta para ele também.**

\- Uma carta? – estranhou Lissy. Quem escreveria para Harry quando todos os amigos dele estavam em Hogwarts?**  
Edwiges atraiu sua atenção beliscando-o com força no pulso.**

\- Eu amo a sua coruja – falou Alice apaixonada.  
**— Ai! Ah... Obrigado, Edwiges.  
Harry rasgou o envelope enquanto a coruja se servia dos flocos de milho de Neville. **

\- Desculpa, cara.

\- Tudo bem.

**O bilhete dentro do envelope dizia o seguinte:**

_Caros Harry e Ron  
Querem vir tomar chá comigo hoje à tarde por volta das seis?  
_

\- Não sei, depende muito de quem for – falou Sirius.

**_Irei buscar vocês no castelo._**

\- Ok, já está valendo a pena.  
**_ESPEREM POR MIM NO SAGUÃO DE ENTRADA; VOCÊS NÃO PODEM SAIR SOZINHOS._**

Lily aprovou essa atitude. Finalmente uma pessoa que parecia preocupada com a segurança.  
**_Abraços, Hagrid._****  
**James sorriu.  
**— Ele provavelmente quer saber as novidades sobre Black — disse Ron.**

\- Ou ele só quer visitar os amigos dele – sugeriu Snape.

\- Acho que alguém está muito metido.  
**Assim, às seis horas daquela tarde, Harry e Ron saíram da Torre da Grifinória, **

**passaram pelos trasgos de segurança**

\- Nunca vou me acostumar com eles ai – falou Dorcas.

** e rumaram para o saguão de entrada.****  
Hagrid já estava à espera.**

\- Perfeito.  
**— Está bem, Hagrid! — exclamou Ron. — Imagino que você queira saber o que aconteceu no sábado à noite, é isso?**

\- Nossa, não precisa se adiantar – falou Lissy.  
**— Já soube de tudo — disse Hagrid,**

\- E isso foi um balde de água fria.

**abrindo a porta de entrada e levando-os para fora.****  
**\- Finalmente sair desse castelo – falou Ron.

**— Ah — exclamou Ron, parecendo ligeiramente desconcertado.**

Ron corou.  
**A primeira coisa que viram ao entrar na cabana de Hagrid foi Buckbeak estirado em cima da colcha de retalhos de Hagrid, **

\- Uma organização enorme.

**as enormes asas fechadas junto ao corpo, apreciando um pratão de doninhas mortas.**

\- ECA! – as meninas fizeram coro e até alguns meninos parecerem enjoados.

**Ao desviar o olhar dessa visão repugnante, Harry viu um gigantesco traje peludo e uma medonha gravata amarela e laranja pendurados no alto da porta do armário.**

\- Não vou nem perguntar.  
**— Para que é isso, Hagrid? — perguntou Harry.**

\- Harry, não era para você perguntar.

\- Desculpa?**  
— O caso de Buckbeak contra a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. **

\- Não me diga que ele vai usar isso – falou Regulus horrorizado. Imagem era muito importante em momentos como esse.

**Nesta sexta-feira. Ele e eu vamos a Londres juntos.**

_Que passeio lindo._

**Reservei duas camas no Nôitibus...**

\- Nôitibus é uma confusão mesmo hein? – falou Dorcas.  
**Harry sentiu uma pontada incômoda de remorso. **

\- O que você fez?

**Esquecera-se completamente que o julgamento de Buckbeak estava tão próximo **

\- Ok, dessa vez foi mancada, filho – falou James.

Harry se sentiu mais culpado ainda.

**e, a julgar pela expressão constrangida no rosto de Ron, ele também.**

\- Boa – Hermione bufou. _Ela_ não tinha esquecido.

**Os dois tinham se esquecido igualmente da promessa de ajudar Hagrid a preparar a defesa de Buckbeak; **

\- Mas sendo vocês, Hagrid está até melhor sem essa ajuda – falou Ginny.

\- Obrigado – ironizou Ron.

\- Nada.

**a chegada da Firebolt tinha varrido a promessa do pensamento dos garotos.**

\- Claro que uma vassoura é mais importante que a promessa de ajudar um amigo.

\- Não é assim, mãe, mas é que nos deixou muito animado e acabamos esquecendo de todo o resto.  
**Hagrid serviu chá e ofereceu um prato de pãezinhos aos garotos, que tiveram o bom senso de não aceitar; **

James e Lily suspiraram aliviados.

\- Então, esse é o segredo de vocês para sobreviverem todos esses anos – falou Neville.

Lily estreitou os olhos. Tinha a sensação de que todos esses anos incluíam os próximos.

**tinham muita experiência com a culinária do guarda-caça.**

\- Hagrid é uma ótima pessoa, mas a comida dele... – James parecia enjoado.  
**— Tenho uma coisa para conversar com vocês dois**

\- Nunca vem algo bom depois disso.

**— disse Hagrid sentando-se entre os garotos, com o ar anormalmente sério.**

\- Mais um problema? - suspirou Alice. Ela não aguentava mais.  
**— O quê? — perguntou Harry.  
— Mione — respondeu Hagrid.**

\- Eu? – a morena se assustou.  
**— Que é que tem a Mione? — perguntou Ron.**

\- Tem que ela é o amor da sua vida – falou Fred – Mas você fica brigando com ela – revirou os olhos.  
**— Ela está num estado de cortar o coração, é isso que tem. Veio me visitar muitas vezes desde o Natal.**

Hermione sorriu ao se lembrar das visitas ao amigo.

**Se sente solitária. **

\- Claro que eu me sentia solitária sem meus melhores amigos.

**Primeiro vocês não estavam falando com ela por causa da Firebolt,**

\- O que foi uma estupidez – Lily comentou.

Hermione sorriu para ela.

**agora vocês não estão falando por causa do gato...**

\- Não foi o nosso melhor ano – admitiu Harry.  
**—... Que comeu Scabbers! — interpôs Ron, zangado.  
— Porque o gato dela fez o que todos os gatos fazem**

Frank concordou. Era só a ordem natural das coisas.

** — insistiu Hagrid. — Ela já chorou muito, sabem. Está passando por um mau momento. **

Harry encarou a amiga tristemente. Sentia-se um idiota agora.

**Abocanhou mais do que pode mastigar, se querem saber, todo o trabalho que está tentando fazer. **

Hermione corou.

\- Eu só queria muito aprender tudo.

**E ainda arranjou tempo para me ajudar no caso do Buckbeak,**

\- Ao contrário de vocês dois – Lily falou irritada.

**vejam bem... Encontrou um material realmente bom para mim... Acho que ele terá uma boa chance agora...**

Hermione sorriu tristemente.  
**— Hagrid, nós devíamos ter ajudado também,**

\- Deviam mesmo.

** desculpe... — começou Harry, sem jeito.****  
— Não estou cobrando nada — disse Hagrid, dispensando as desculpas. — Deus sabe que você teve muito com que se ocupar.**

\- Ele não falou nada de você, Ron.

** Vi você praticando Quadribol todas as horas do dia e da noite,**

James sorriu orgulhoso enquanto Lily revirava os olhos.

**mas tenho que dizer uma coisa, pensei que vocês davam mais valor à amiga do que a vassouras e ratos. **

\- Damos – falou Harry e Ron firmemente.

\- Afinal, vocês são o Trio de Ouro – falou Neville.

**É só isso.****  
Harry e Ron trocaram olhares constrangidos.**

\- Aquele momento de culpa compartilhada entre você e seu amigo.  
**— Bem nervosa ela ficou, quando Black quase esfaqueou você, Ron.**

George de um sorriso malicioso.

**Ela tem o coração no lugar, a Mione, e vocês se recusando a falar com ela...**

\- Ainda não entendi porque Harry não tá falando com você – falou Lene.

\- Nem eu – respondeu Hermione.  
**— Se ela ao menos se livrasse daquele gato, eu voltaria a falar com ela!**

\- Pedir que ela se livre do animal de animação dela é horrível – falou Alice.

** — disse Ron, zangado. — Mas ela continua do lado do Crookshanks. É um maníaco e ela não quer ouvir nem uma palavra contra ele!**

\- Quem quer ouvir as pessoas falando mal de algo que amam? – perguntou Regulus.**  
— Ah, bem, as pessoas podem ser obtusas quando se trata de bichos de estimação **

\- Exatamente.

\- É como família.

**— disse Hagrid sabiamente.****  
Às costas dele, Buckbeak cuspiu uns ossos de doninha em cima do travesseiro.**

Alice fez uma careta.  
**Os três passaram o resto da visita discutindo a nova chance de Grifinória concorrer à Taça de Quadribol. **

\- Mudança total de assunto, não imagina – ironizou Alex.

**Às nove horas, Hagrid acompanhou-os de volta ao castelo.****  
Um grande grupo de alunos se achava aglomerado em torno do quadro de avisos quando eles chegaram à sala comunal.**

\- Espero que seja uma coisa boa dessa vez.  
**— Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana! — disse Ron, se esticando por cima da cabeça dos colegas para ler o aviso.**

\- Me senti baixinho – resmungou.

**— Que é que você acha? — acrescentou em voz baixa quando os dois foram se sentar.**

\- Claro que Harry iria querer sair quando tem um possível assassino atrás dele.  
**— Bem, Filch não mexeu na passagem para a Dedosdemel... — ponderou Harry, ainda mais baixo.**

Lily revirou os olhos. Harry teria que aprender a ser mais coerente. Tudo culpa dos genes de James.**  
— Harry! — disse alguém bem no seu ouvido direito.**

\- Como assim? Quem é? De onde surgiu?

**Harry se assustou e, ao se virar, viu Hermione, que estava sentada à mesa logo atrás deles e abrira uma brecha na parede de livros que a escondia.**

\- Que coisa estranha – murmurou Sirius. Os outros concordaram (fora Remus e Lily, claro).**  
— Harry se você for a Hogsmeade outra vez... Vou contar à Profª. McGonagall sobre aquele mapa! — ameaçou ela.**

\- Não acho que esse tenha sido o melhor modo de começar uma conversa, Mione – falou Lene.  
**— Você está ouvindo alguém falar, Harry? **

\- Sim, eu não sou surdo – brincou o moreno.

**— rosnou Ron, sem olhar para Hermione.**

\- Quanta agressividade.  
**— Ron, como é que pode deixar ele o acompanhar?**

\- Bem, Ron não ia conseguir impedir muito mesmo.

**Depois do que o Sirius Black fez a você, quero dizer,**

\- Ele não chegou a fazer nada – murmurou Lene, irritada. Esse livro era muito dramático.

**vou contar...****  
— Então agora você está tentando provocar a expulsão do Harry! **

\- Claro que não é isso.

**— disse Ron, furioso. — Não acha suficiente o mal que você já fez este ano?**

\- Não vi esse mal – falou Frank, frio. Era um exagero como Ronald estava tratando uma menina que era amiga dele, mesmo estando irritado.  
**Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas com um assobio suave, Crookshanks saltou para o seu colo.**

\- Proteção 24 horas.

**A garota lançou um olhar assustado à cara que Ron fazia, **

\- Você tem que aprender a se controlar – reclamou Hermione – Um dia posso não perdoar.

Ron se sentiu mal só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

**recolheu Crookshanks e saiu correndo para o dormitório das meninas.**

Alice olhou para Hermione com pena. Ela não merecia isso.  
**— Então, e aí? — perguntou Ron a Harry como se não tivesse havido interrupção.**

\- Isso já é doença.

\- É sério que vocês vão fingir que nada aconteceu?- Remus perguntou incrédulo.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sabia o que dizer.

** — Vamos, da última vez que fomos você não viu nada. Você ainda nem entrou na Zonko's!**

Remus entrou em delírio pensando em todos os chocolates que podia ter.  
**Harry espiou para os lados para verificar se Hermione não estava por perto ouvindo.**

\- Saiba decisão – rosnou ela.  
**— Tudo bem. Mas desta vez vou levar a minha Capa da Invisibilidade.**

\- É bom saber que ela está sendo bem utilizada – sorriu James.  
**Na manhã de sábado, Harry guardou a Capa da Invisibilidade na mochila, meteu o Mapa do Maroto no bolso e foi tomar café com todo mundo.**

\- Do lado de fora, tudo parecia normal, mas por dentro Harry estava sentindo várias emoções – narrou Lene.

**À mesa,**

\- Ele resolveu comer?

**Hermione não parava de lhe lançar olhares desconfiados,**

\- Isso só prova que eu te conheço – resmungou ela.

**mas ele evitou encarar a amiga **

\- Isso se chama culpa.

**e teve o cuidado de deixar que ela o visse subindo a escadaria de mármore no saguão de entrada, **

\- Harry está finalmente parecendo um Maroto – Sirius sorriu de emoção.

\- Obrigado.

**quando os outros alunos se dirigiam às portas de entrada.**

\- Que rebelde.  
**— Tchau! — gritou Harry para Ron. — A gente se vê quando você voltar.**

**Ron sorriu e piscou um olho.**

\- Falsos.  
**Harry correu ao terceiro andar, tirando o Mapa do Maroto**

Os Marotos sorriram.

**do bolso enquanto subia. Agachado atrás da bruxa de um olho só, ele o abriu.**

James deu um sorriso aprovador.

**Um pontinho vinha se movendo em sua direção.**

\- Sempre tem alguém nas piores horas.

**Harry apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor.**

\- Você é muito cego.

\- Eu sei.

**A pequena legenda ao lado informava que era Neville Longbottom.**

\- Eu.  
**Harry puxou depressa a varinha, murmurou _"Dissemdium!"_ e enfiou a mochila na estátua, **

\- Nada suspeito.

**mas antes que pudesse entrar Neville apareceu no canto do corredor.**

\- Desculpe, Harry.

\- Você não sabia.  
**— Harry! Eu me esqueci que você também não ia a Hogsmeade!**

\- Ops...  
**— Oi, Neville — disse Harry, afastando-se rapidamente da estátua **

\- Agora já é tarde.

**e empurrando o mapa para dentro do bolso. **

\- Cuidado para não perder – falou Remus em um tom autoritário.

**— Que é que você vai fazer?**

\- Beber – zoou.

Alice o encarou.

\- Brincadeira, mãe.**  
— Nada — disse Neville encolhendo os ombros. — Que tal uma partida de Snap Explosivo?**

\- Seria ótimo, se eu não tivesse tentando escapar para ir para Hogsmeade..  
**— Hum... Agora não... Eu estava indo à biblioteca fazer aquela redação sobre os vampiros que Lupin pediu...**

\- Não peça redações – repreendeu Sirius.

\- Eu preciso. Só assim para eles aprenderem.  
**— Eu vou com você! — disse Neville, animado. — Eu também não fiz!**

Frank encarou o filho.

\- Espero que não deixe de fazer.

\- Não deixei.  
**— Hum... Espera aí, ah, me esqueci, já terminei ontem à noite!**

\- Que mentira ótima – disse Alex com ironia.  
**— Que ótimo, então você pode me ajudar! — disse Neville, o rosto redondo demonstrando ansiedade.**

Alice deu um sorriso triste, odiando a situação tanto por Harry quanto por Neville.

** — Não consigo entender aquela história do alho,**

\- Isso é fácil – falou Frank.

** eles têm que comer ou...**

Ele explicou detalhadamente tudo sobre alho e vampiros.

Sirius quase caiu no sono.  
**Com uma pequena exclamação, ele se calou,**

\- Alguém chegou.

**espiando por cima do ombro de Harry.****  
Era Snape. **

Olhares para o Sonserino.

**Neville deu um passo rápido para trás de Harry.**

Todos começaram a rir do medo de Neville, porque viam o Snape de 17 anos e ele _não _era assustador.  
**— E o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?**

\- Eles estão fazendo algo que não é a da sua conta – retrucou James – Não estão fazendo nada contra regras.

\- Ainda – falou Snape.

** — perguntou Snape. Que parou e olhou de um garoto para o outro. **

\- É para ter mais efeito dramático – falou Sirius.

**— Que lugar estranho para se encontrarem...**

\- Nem todos os encontros acontecem em lugares normais – Lily deu de ombros.**  
Para imensa inquietação de Harry, os olhos negros de Snape correram para as portas ao lado de cada um deles e em seguida para a bruxa de um olho só.**

\- Você já suspeitava de algo? Da passagem? – perguntou Remus.

\- Agora? Não... Mas aí aparentemente sim.

\- Com certeza, Harry confirmou todas as suas suspeitas – falou Lily.

Snape assentiu.

\- As pessoas tem mania de olharem para o que não querem que os outros descubram.  
**— Nós não... Marcamos encontro aqui. **

\- Mas podiam ter, não é contra as regras – falou Lene.

Dorcas a encarou.

\- O quê?

\- Você fala como se seguisse regras...

\- Algumas.

**Só nos encontramos, por acaso.****  
— Verdade? Você tem o hábito de aparecer em lugares inesperados, Potter,**

\- Obrigado.

** e raramente sem uma boa razão... **

\- Nem tudo tem uma razão – filosofou o moreno.

**Sugiro que os dois voltem à Torre da Grifinória que é o seu lugar.**

\- Essa sugestão soou mais como uma ordem – falou Lissy.  
**Harry e Neville saíram sem dizer mais nada. **

\- Uma brilhante ideia – falou Hermione.

**Quando viraram um canto, Harry olhou para trás.**

\- Não! Nunca olhe para trás – Sirius falou dramaticamente.

**Snape estava passando a mão na bruxa de um olho só, **

Todos os meninos – menos Snape – tiveram ataques de riso pensando no segundo sentido da frase.

\- Cara, essa foi a coisa mais escrota que já ouvi! – murmurou Sirius entre risos.

**examinando-a atentamente.**

\- Tem que dar atenção para sua amada – zoou Fred.

Snape o lançou um olhar mortal.  
**Harry conseguiu se livrar de Neville no retrato da Mulher Gorda, **

\- Desculpa – pediu.

**dizendo-lhe a senha, e, depois, fingindo que deixara a redação na biblioteca, deu meia-volta. **

\- E nunca mais voltou – falou Neville falsamente magoado. Embora tivesse sido realmente ruim na época.

**Uma vez longe das vistas dos trasgos de segurança, **

\- Não que aqueles ali sirvam para alguma coisa.

**ele tornou a tirar o mapa do bolso e segurá-lo bem junto ao nariz.**

\- Ok...**  
O corredor do terceiro andar parecia estar deserto.**

\- Nunca confie no _parecia_.**  
Harry examinou o mapa cuidadosamente**

\- Agora sim.

** e viu, com uma sensação de alívio, que o pontinho Severus Snape voltara à sua sala.**

\- Eu não iria ficar lá para sempre – falou Snape.  
**Correu, então, até a bruxa de um olho só, abriu a corcunda, desceu o corpo por ela **

\- Ok, hoje é o dia de frases estranhas.

**e se largou para ir ao encontro de sua mochila no fim do escorrega.**

\- E continua.

**Apagou, então, o Mapa do Maroto **

\- Muito bem.

\- Eu quero um – reclamou Alice.

\- Desculpa, produto exclusivo dos Marotos – James sorriu.

**e saiu correndo.****  
Harry, inteiramente escondido sob a Capa da Invisibilidade, **

James deu um sorriso enquanto se lembrava de todas as coisas que já tinha feito debaixo da capa.

**saiu à luz do sol à porta da Dedosdemel **

\- Finalmente liberdade.

**e cutucou Ron nas costas.****  
— Sou eu — murmurou.  
— Que foi que o atrasou? — sibilou Ron.**

\- Qualquer um se irritaria se tivesse que esperar o que eu tive – falou.  
**— Snape estava rondando o corredor...  
Os garotos saíram andando pela rua principal.**

\- Não deve ser fácil andar por lá com a capa – falou Lily.

\- Não é – concordaram James e Harry.  
**— Onde é que você está? — Ron perguntava toda hora pelo canto da boca. **

\- É muito estranho não ver a pessoa que está do seu lado.

**— Ainda está aí? Que coisa mais estranha...****  
Eles foram ao correio; Ron fingiu estar verificando o preço de uma coruja para Gui no Egito**

Os Weasley todos ficaram com saudade do irmão mais velho.

**para que Harry pudesse dar uma boa olhada em tudo.**

\- Isso que é amizade.

**As corujas estavam pousadas e piavam baixinho para ele, no mínimo umas trezentas; **

\- É coruja que não acaba mais – concordou Alice, feliz.

**desde as cinzentas de grande porte até as muito pequenas **

\- São as mais fofas.

**(_"Somente para entregas locais"_, que eram tão mínimas que caberiam na palma da mão do garoto.**

\- É um absurdo que elas ainda trabalhem.

**Depois, visitaram a Zonko's, que estava tão apinhada de estudantes que Harry precisou tomar um cuidado enorme para não pisar em ninguém e, com isso, desencadear o pânico. **

\- Seria muito assustador – falou James – Principalmente se todos já estão assustados.

**Havia logros e brincadeiras para satisfazer até os sonhos mais absurdos de Fred e George; **

\- Não sonhe tanto, Harry – disseram os gêmeos com sorrisos marotos.

**Harry cochichou ordens para Ron e lhe passou um pouco de ouro por baixo da capa.**

Sirius aprovou. Um menino era _obrigado_ a comprar algo na primeira vez que ia.

**Os dois deixaram a Zonko's com as bolsas de dinheiro bastante mais leves do que quando entraram, **

Lily balançou a cabeça desaprovando, mas por dentro estava feliz por Harry agir de uma forma normal.

**mas os bolsos iam estufados de bombas de bosta,**

\- Clássico.

** soluços doces, sabão de ovas de sapo e, para cada um, uma xícara que mordia o nariz.**

\- Nunca entendi para que essa xícara serve – murmurou Hermione.  
**Fazia um tempo firme, de brisa suave, e nenhum dos garotos tinha vontade de ficar dentro de casa, por isso eles passaram direto pelo Três Vassouras **

\- Lá é para o final do passeio – concordou James.

**e subiram uma ladeira para visitar a Casa dos Gritos, o lugar mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha. **

Os Marotos olharam uns para os outros e começaram a rir.

Os outros acharam estranho, mas sabiam que eles não iriam contar se eles perguntassem.

**Ficava um pouco mais alta do que o resto do povoado, **

\- É para ser isolada – falou Sirius com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Lene sorriu de o ver tão feliz assim.

**e mesmo durante o dia provocava certos arrepios, **

\- Isso é psicológico.

**com suas janelas fechadas com tábuas e um jardim úmido e malcuidado.**

**— Até os fantasmas de Hogwarts evitam a casa — disse Ron quando se debruçavam na cerca para apreciá-la. **

\- Nada como apreciar algo assustador.

**— Perguntei a Nick Quase sem Cabeça... Ele diz que soube que mora ai uma turma da pesada.**

Remus conteve o riso, assim como James e Sirius.

**Ninguém consegue entrar.**

\- Não ninguém – murmurou Sirius.

\- Vocês conseguiram? – perguntou Fred surpreso.

Sirius, James e Remus apenas riram enquanto Snape os olhava com desprezo, se lembrando do quinto ano.

**Fred e George tentaram, é claro, mas todas as entradas estão tampadas...**

\- Não acredito que vocês não conseguiram – falou James decepcionado.

Fred e George coraram de vergonha. Era horrível decepcionar o ídolo deles.

\- Vocês vão ensinar como entrar – falaram.

\- Talvez um dia – falou Remus trocando olhares com Sirius e James.**  
Harry, cheio de calor por causa da subida estava pensando em tirar a capa por uns minutinhos **

\- Não acho uma boa ideia.

\- O único problema da capa é o calor mesmo – falou James. Amava a capa muito.

**quando ouviu vozes que se aproximavam. Havia gente subindo em direção à casa pelo outro lado da elevação; **

\- Sempre tem gente visitando.

**momentos depois, Malfoy apareceu, seguido de perto por Crabbe e Goyle. **

-... Só que nem sempre precisa ser um trio de idiotas.

**Malfoy vinha falando.**

\- Eu ficaria surpresa se soubesse que Goyle sabe falar – disse Ginny.  
**—... Devo receber uma coruja do meu pai a qualquer hora. **

\- E é claro que o pai dele está na fala dele – Lene revirou os olhos.

**Ele teve que ir à audiência para depor sobre o meu braço... **

\- Não sei como o importante Lucius Malfoy tem tempo para falar sobre isso.

**Que ficou inutilizado durante três meses...**

\- Inutilizado uma ova.  
**Crabbe e Goyle riram.**

\- Claro, eles são treinados para isso – falou Hermione.  
**— Eu bem que gostaria de ouvir aquele paspalhão grisalho se defender... _"Ele não tem uma natureza má"_,**

\- Hagrid tem princípios. Algo que você não tem.

**honestamente aquele hipogrifo pode se considerar morto...**

\- Matar um hipogrifo só porque um menino machucou um pouco o braço – Alice disse irritada. Odiava isso. Odiava a injustiça.  
**Malfoy de repente avistou Ron.**

\- Ele estava muito ocupado fazendo um monólogo antes – falou Regulus.

**Seu rosto pálido se abriu num sorriso maldoso.**

\- Odeio esse sorriso – Harry resmungou.  
**— Que é que você anda fazendo, Weasley?**

\- E te interessa?  
**Malfoy ergueu os olhos para a casa em ruínas,**

Sirius sorriu. Todas as memórias que tinha dali...

** às costas de Ron.****  
— Acho que você gostaria de morar aqui, não, Weasley?**

\- Acho que alguém já está ficando ridículo – falou James.

**Sonhando com um quarto só para você? **

\- Não seria ruim – falou Ron.

**Ouvi falar que a sua família toda dorme em um quarto só, é verdade?**

\- Esse ouvir falar tá tão claro que só foi invenção para não dizer que ele mesmo falou.

\- E é claro que é verdade – disse Ginny irônica – Até porque todos os Weasley estão morando na mesma casa.  
**Harry segurou as vestes de Ron pelas costas para impedi-lo de pular em cima de Malfoy.**

\- Uma altitude necessária – rosnou Ron. Malfoy era detestável.  
**— Deixe-o comigo — sibilou ao ouvido de Ron.**

James deu um sorriso. Já podia ver uma brincadeira vindo daí.

\- O que você fará? – questionou Sirius.

Harry só riu.  
**A oportunidade era perfeita demais para ser desperdiçada.**

Os gêmeos lançaram olhares orgulhosos para Harry.

**Harry caminhou silenciosamente até as costas de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, **

\- Essa frase soou um pouco estranha – comentou Hermione.

**se abaixou e apanhou no caminho uma mão bem cheia de lama.**

\- Você não irá... – falou Regulus, mas ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim, eu irei – concordou Harry, sem que outras palavras precisassem ser ditas.**  
— Estávamos mesmo discutindo sobre seu amigo Hagrid **

\- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

**— disse Malfoy a Ron. — Tentando imaginar o que ele está dizendo à Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas. **

\- Você não tem nada para fazer mesmo para ficar imaginando isso – comentou Lene.

**Você acha que ele vai chorar quando cortarem...**

\- Não mais que você chora com qualquer coisa.  
**SPLASH!  
A cabeça de Malfoy foi empurrada para frente quando a lama o atingiu; **

Todos começaram a rir sem controle.

\- Malfoy tem uma mente muito frágil – falou Sirius.

**e, de repente, de seus cabelos louro-prateados**

\- É muito bonita a cor – comentou Lene e Sirius lançou um olhar de ciúme para ela.

**começaram a escorrer lama.**

\- Malfoy deve ter tido um ataque do coração.  
**— Quem...?  
Ron teve que se segurar na cerca para não cair de tanto rir.**

\- Não podemos te culpar – falou Alex, sorrindo.  
**Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle se viraram no mesmo lugar, olhando para todos os lados, **

\- Desistam. Vocês não irão achar ninguém.

**agitados, enquanto Malfoy tentava limpar os cabelos.**

\- Não sei por que eu nunca usei um feitiço contra o cabelo de Malfoy- Hermione disse pensativa – Ele ia ficar com tanto medo de acontecer de novo que nunca mais falaria com a gente.  
**— Que foi isso? Quem fez isso?**

\- Um fantasma.  
**— É muito mal-assombrado isso aqui,**

\- Tão te chamando de assombração, Harry.

\- Tudo bem.

** não é, não? — falou Ron, com ar de quem está comentando o tempo.**

\- Ora, eu só estava fazendo uma observação – falou.  
**Crabbe e Goyle ficaram assustados.**

\- Que surpresa – falou Josh irônico.

**Seus músculos avantajados eram inúteis contra fantasmas. **

\- Quem manda não pensar?

**Malfoy examinava, furioso, a paisagem deserta.**

\- Ele deve achar que a pessoa vai se revelar porque ele é um Malfoy – Frank zoou.**  
Harry se esgueirou pelo caminho até uma poça particularmente cheia de lama esverdeada e malcheirosa.**

\- Esse é meu garoto – James falou orgulhoso.

_Com certeza,_ pensou Snape.  
**SPLASH!  
Desta vez os atingidos foram Crabbe e Goyle. **

\- Justo. Eles também não são as melhores pessoas – falou LilY – E é só lama.

\- Se fosse eu fazendo isso você me matava – James reclamou.

\- Harry não faz isso o tempo todo.

\- Nem eu.

\- Mas você só não faz porque eu não deixo. Ele não. Ele é responsável – replicou a ruiva.

**Goyle deu pulos frenéticos, tentando tirar a lama dos olhos miúdos e inexpressivos.**

\- Eu não acho que você terá sucesso.  
**— Veio dali! — disse Malfoy, limpando o rosto e detendo o olhar em um ponto a uns dois metros à esquerda de Harry.**

\- Não foi uma localização perfeita.

\- Ainda mais quando eu posso mudar de lugar.  
**Crabbe avançou inseguro, os braços compridos estendidos à frente, como um morto vivo.**

\- Porque isso vai funcionar – Lissy disse irônica.  
**Harry rodeou Crabbe, apanhou um pedaço de pau **

Os meninos não contiveram o riso depois dessa frase. Não tinha como não pensar merda.

**e arremessou-o contra as costas dele. **

\- Harry! – gritou Lily.

\- Não era um pedaço grande – se justificou.

**E se dobrou com risadas silenciosas quando o garoto fez uma pirueta no ar, **

\- Essa é uma cena que eu nunca imaginaria.

**tentando ver quem o atacara. **

\- Acho que não será possível – falou Fred com um tom falsamente desapontado.

**Como Ron foi a única pessoa que ele viu, foi para ele que Crabbe avançou,**

\- O que só demonstra a inteligência dele – falou Hermione irônica.

\- E eu só me ferro. Não tinha feito nada – reclamou Ron.

\- Sim, mas você ficou bem feliz.

\- Isso eu não posso negar, Harry.

**mas Harry esticou a perna. **

\- Que baixo – falou Regulus, mas sorria. Harry estava brincando de um jeito bem sonserino.

**O garoto tropeçou e seu enorme pé chato**

\- Como um pé é chato – Dorcas questionou.

**se prendeu na barra da capa de Harry. **

\- Essa não – gemeu James, já sabendo o que podia acontecer.

**Este sentiu um grande puxão e a capa escorregou do seu rosto.**

Todos resmungaram.

\- Vai dar merda agora.

\- Logo na frente de Malfoy? – reclamou Ginny.  
**Por uma fração de segundo, Malfoy arregalou os olhos e o fitou.**

\- Eu entendo porque ele estava em choque – falou Snape.

\- Eu também – concordou Lily.  
**— HARRRRRY! — berrou ele,**

\- Não era Potter para você? – questionou Alex, embora Draco não tivesse lá para respondê-lo.

**apontando para a cabeça de Harry.**

\- Pelo menos sabemos que ele não é cego agora – murmurou Lissy.  
**Então, deu as costas**

\- Não aceito que ninguém dê as costas para o meu filho! – falou James dramático.

**e fugiu a toda, **

\- Isso que é coragem.

**morro abaixo, com Crabbe e Goyle nos seus calcanhares.**

\- Claro que os dois idiotas estariam juntos.  
**Harry puxou a capa para cima, **

\- Agora não adianta mais – falou Regulus.

**mas o estrago já estava feito.**

Harry sorriu para Regulus.  
**— Harry! — chamou Ron, avançando aos tropeços até o ponto em que o amigo desaparecera. **

\- É horrível não saber onde você está – falou Ron e Hermione concordou

**— É melhor você correr! **

\- Acho que ele já sabe disso.

**Se Malfoy contar a alguém, é melhor você já ter voltado ao castelo, depressa...**

\- Espero que você seja mais rápido que Malfoy – falou Lupin.  
**— Vejo você mais tarde — disse Harry e, sem mais uma palavra, **

\- Isso, não perca tempo.

**desceu correndo pelo caminho, em direção a Hogsmeade.**

Lily sorriu com a menção ao povoado. Amava muito aquele lugar. Lá fora onde ela tivera seu primeiro encontro com James também.  
**Será que Malfoy acreditaria no que vira?**

\- Bem, eu acho muito provável – confessou Sirius.

**Será que alguém acreditaria em Malfoy?**

\- Ahn... Na verdade eu acho que muitos adultos acreditariam – murmurou Alice. Capas de invisibilidades não eram comuns, mas a maioria sabia que ela existia.

**Ninguém sabia da existência da Capa da Invisibilidade, **

\- Da sua – corrigiu Frank.

**ninguém exceto Dumbledore.**

\- Sim, mas Dumbledore te protege – falou Neville num tom de é óbvio.

Harry iria dizer que não, mas não havia como negar que o diretor o dava um tratamento especial.  
**O estômago de Harry deu cambalhotas, o diretor saberia exatamente o que acontecera, **

\- Mas ele nunca faria nada com um aluno só por isso – murmurou Lene.

\- Ao não ser que ele seja sonserino – resmungou Snape.

E um intenso debate sobre o quanto Dumbledore favorizava ou não os grifinórios começou.

**se Malfoy dissesse alguma coisa...**

\- Ele vai dizer, se tiver uma chance de isso te prejudicar.  
**O garoto voltou à Dedosdemel, à escada que levava ao porão,**

\- Essa escada é horrível – reclamaram os gêmeos. Já passaram por ela várias vezes.

**atravessou a distância que o separava do alçapão e entrou, então tirou a capa, meteu-a debaixo do braço e correu, **

\- Espera, você só começou a correr agora? – perguntou Lene, desapontada.

**desabalado, pela passagem... Malfoy chegaria primeiro...**

\- Mais uma competição entre você e Malfoy – falou Sirius.

**Quanto tempo levaria para encontrar um professor? **

\- Depende da sorte e do desespero.

**Ofegante, uma dor forte do lado,**

\- Que dor é essa? – questionou Lily.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Você está correndo mais rápido do que quando foge do perigo para estar com essa dor – falou Lene, em uma voz de "mas que merda?".

\- Não podia deixar Malfoy falar primeiro.

**Harry não diminuiu a velocidade até alcançar o escorrega de pedra.**

James deu um aceno de aprovação.  
**Teria que deixar a capa ali, **

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Deixar a capa ali?

James também estava em choque. Cuidar tão bem do seu bebê para o seu filho fazer isso? Era um absurdo.

**seria muito bandeiroso se Malfoy tivesse avisado um professor.**

\- Espero que ele não tenha conseguido – murmurou Josh.  
**Escondeu-a num canto escuro **

\- Você tem que se lembrar de onde está depois – ameaçou James.

\- Eu lembrei – falou Harry tranquilizador.

**e começou a subir, o mais depressa que pôde, **

\- O que é algo – murmurou Hermione.

**suas mãos suadas escorregando na borda do escorrega.**

Sirius o lançou um olhar preocupado.

**Quando chegou à corcunda da bruxa tocou-lhe com a varinha,**

Todos tiveram ataques de risos se lembrando de antes.

**enfiou a cabeça para fora e deu um impulso para sair.**

\- Assim até parece difícil.

\- Mas não é não – respondeu Harry, sobre o olhar de Lily.

**A corcunda se fechou e na hora que ele saltou de trás da estátua ouviu passos que se aproximavam apressados.**

\- Bem na hora – murmurou Remus.

**Era Snape.**

\- Não é a melhor pessoa para Malfoy te ido – resmungou Alice. Snape odiava Harry, por motivos claros.

**Rapidamente o professor alcançou Harry,**

\- Eu estava motivado.

**as vestes pretas farfalhando, **

\- É para efeito dramático.

**e parou diante dele.**

\- Atrás dele é que ele não iria ficar, né.  
**— Então — falou.  
O professor tinha uma expressão de triunfo reprimido no rosto. **

\- Pelo menos eu tentei – se defendeu.

Lily deu um sorriso tranquilizador para Snape, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

**Harry tentou parecer inocente, **

\- Já vi que você estragou tudo – resmungou George.

**embora muito consciente do seu rosto suado e das mãos enlameadas, que ele escondeu depressa nos bolsos.**

\- Nada suspeito.  
**— Venha comigo, Potter — disse Snape.**

\- Depende. Ele tem escolha?  
**Harry o acompanhou até o andar de baixo, tentando limpar as mãos no avesso das vestes, sem que Snape notasse. **

\- Duvido que eu não note isso – falou Snape.

**Dali desceram masmorras**

Regulus deu um sorriso.

**e à sala de Snape.****  
O garoto só estivera ali antes uma vez**

\- Já é mais do que eu gostaria – reclamou James.

Snape lançou um olhar irritado para ele.

\- Eu também não sou o maior fã da ideia de um Potter na minha sala.

** e fora também por um problema muito sério. **

\- Quando algo com você não é sério? – perguntou Dorcas.

\- Bem... Nunca? – falou Harry hesitante.

**Desde então Snape adquirira mais umas coisas horríveis e viscosas conservadas em frascos,**

\- Também chamadas de ingredientes – falou Lily irritada. Queria que seu filho respeitasse poções.

**todos arrumados nas prateleiras atrás de sua escrivaninha,**

\- Eu sou organizado.

**refletindo as chamas da lareira e contribuindo ainda mais para tornar a atmosfera ameaçadora.**

\- Aposto que foi de propósito – falou Sirius.  
**— Sente-se — mandou Snape.  
Harry se sentou. **

\- Boa decisão.

**O professor, no entanto, continuou em pé.****  
**\- É bom que gasta caloria – falou Lene.

**— O Sr. Malfoy acabou de vir me contar uma história estranha, Potter.**

\- E o que meu filho tem a ver com isso? – perguntou James _inocentemente._  
**Harry ficou calado.**

\- A melhor defesa é ficar calado – falou Frank – Menos pelo fato que você pareceu culpado agora.

Harry olhou indignado para o Longbottom.  
**— Ele me contou que estava na Casa dos Gritos quando deparou com Weasley, aparentemente sozinho.**

\- Sozinho – corrigiu James – Só estava Ron. Harry estava em Hogwarts.

Todos reviram os olhos.**  
Ainda assim, Harry não falou nada.**

\- Você é bem teimoso.  
**— O Sr. Malfoy diz que estava parado, falando com Weasley, **

\- Mais como _xingando_ Weasley – corrigiu Neville.

**quando um pelotaço de lama o atingiu na nuca. **

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso se lembrando da cena.

**Como é que você acha que isso aconteceu?**

\- Lembre-se, Harry, inocência. Você não sabe de nada.  
**Harry tentou parecer levemente surpreso.**

\- Bom rapaz.

\- Mas acho que ficaria mais real se você ficasse um pouco feliz com a notícia – falou Dorcas – Afinal, todo mundo sabem que vocês se odeiam.  
**— Não sei, professor.  
Os olhos de Snape perfuravam os de Harry. **

Frank e Sirius se remexeram desconfortáveis. Os dois desconfiavam da mesma coisa: oclumência.

**Era exatamente a mesma sensação de tentar dominar um hipogrifo com o olhar.**

\- Você está me comparando a um hipogrifo?

\- Tem coisas piores.

** O garoto fez força para não piscar.**

Sirius pensou que se ele estivesse certo, isso só estaria piorando as coisas.  
**— O Sr. Malfoy então viu uma extraordinária aparição. **

\- Eu não chamaria de extraordinária – falou Harry com um sorriso arrogante.

**Você pode imaginar o que teria sido, Potter?****  
— Não — respondeu Harry, agora tentando parecer inocentemente curioso.**

\- Não acredito que você engane ninguém, Harry – falou Fred.  
**— Foi a sua cabeça, Potter. Flutuando no ar.**

\- Nossa, porque essa é uma frase normal.

\- Tem coisas na vida que você acha que nunca vai ouvir.  
**Fez-se um longo silêncio.  
— Talvez seja bom ele ir procurar Madame Pomfrey **

A maioria começou a rir descontroladamente. Tinha sido uma saída até inteligente e muito engraçada.

**— sugeriu Harry. — Se anda vendo coisas como...****  
— Que é que a sua cabeça estaria fazendo em Hogsmeade, Potter?**

\- Claro que ele aceita logo essa versão do que a minha – falou Harry.

\- Eu estava certo, não estava? – falou Snape.

-... Isso não importa.

\- Então pare de me mentir que talvez eu acredite – resmungou.

** — perguntou Snape suavemente. — A sua cabeça não tem permissão de ir a Hogsmeade. **

\- Essa conversa não está normal – falou Lene, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

**Nenhuma parte do seu corpo tem permissão de ir a Hogsmeade.**

\- O que você classifica como corpo? – perguntou Sirius.  
**— Eu sei, professor — respondeu Harry, tentando manter o rosto despojado de culpa ou medo. **

\- Se você puxou a mim – falou Lily– Você não irá conseguir – e todos concordaram escondido.

**— Parece que Malfoy está sofrendo alucina...**

\- Olha que sendo parte da vida de Harry, eu até não duvidava – falou Hermione.

\- Ele não é parte da minha vida – reclamou Harry.

Hermione só o encarou.  
**— Malfoy não está sofrendo alucinações — rosnou Snape, **

\- Você conseguiu tirar minha paciência.

**se curvando com as mãos apoiadas nos braços da cadeira de Harry,**

\- Tá estranho isso.

** de modo que os rostos dos dois ficaram afastados apenas trinta centímetros. **

James olhou irritado para Snape.

**Se a sua cabeça estava em Hogsmeade, então o resto do seu corpo também estava.**

\- Você não tem provas disso.  
**— Estive na Torre da Grifinória. Como o senhor me mandou...**

\- Tá, agora é que ele não acredita – falou Remus.  
**— Alguém pode confirmar isso?**

\- Eu poderia mentir se você quisesse – Neville deu de ombros.  
**Harry não respondeu. A boca de Snape se torceu num feio sorriso.**

\- Não vejo diferença.

\- Sirius – ralhou Lily.  
**— Então — disse ele se endireitando. — Todo mundo, **

\- Não generalize.

**do Ministro da Magia**

\- Nem me fale dele – Harry revirou os olhos.

**para baixo, está tentando manter o famoso Harry Potter a salvo de Sirius Black. **

\- Sem necessidade.

**Mas o famoso Harry Potter faz as suas próprias leis. **

\- Até que eu queria – murmurou Harry.

\- Acho que o mundo seria um lugar melhor se você que fizesse as leis – falou Ginny pensativa.

\- Já pensou em ser um advogado? – questionou Hermione.

\- Não, é muito parado – falou o Potter.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**Que as pessoas comuns se preocupem com a sua segurança!**

\- Eu nunca pedi a ajuda de ninguém – resmungou Harry frio, lembrando-se de todas as pessoas que tinham morrido por sua culpa. Tudo culpa dele.

\- E deveria pedir – falou Ginny – Sempre que precisar.

**O famoso Harry Potter vai aonde quer, sem medir as consequências.**

\- Tá, isso admito que eu faço um pouco – falou emburrado.  
**Harry ficou calado. Snape estava tentando provocá-lo a dizer a verdade. **

Frank sorriu com a inteligência de Harry.

**Pois ele não ia dizer. **

\- Teimoso.

**Snape não tinha provas, ainda.**

\- Ainda – repetiu Lily.  
**— É extraordinário como você se parece com o seu pai, Potter **

\- Obrigado.

\- Mas também a mim! – protestou Lily, triste por ter sido excluída.

**— disse Snape de repente, os olhos brilhando. **

\- Saudades de mim? – provocou James.

**– Ele também era muitíssimo arrogante.**

\- Se você fosse perfeito como eu, você também seria. Mas já que não é fica se lamentando – falou James.

**Um pequeno talento no campo de Quadribol o fazia pensar que estava acima dos demais.**

\- Não era só isso e não era assim – protestou.

\- James tem uma facilidade incrível para muitas coisas – concordou Lily.

Severus tinha que admitir que doía ver Lily defendendo o Potter.

**Exibia-se pela escola com seus amigos**

Remus e Sirius sorriram.

** e admiradores... **

\- Não é culpa minha que todo mundo me ame – falou James.

**A semelhança entre vocês dois é fantástica.**

\- Uma semelhança que a maioria das pessoas não vê – comentou Remus.**  
— Meu pai não se exibia **

\- Ok, talvez isso seja mentira – falou James – Eu sou convencido mesmo.

\- É, mas eu não te conhecia.

James perdeu o sorriso dele.

**— disse Harry, antes que pudesse se refrear. **

\- Snape está conseguindo te atingir – falou Regulus.

**— E eu também não.**

\- Você realmente não é – falou Ginny – E eu te amo por isso.

\- Também te amo – respondeu Harry antes de a beijar.**  
— Seu pai também não ligava para as regras **

\- Para a maioria delas – corrigiu James.

**— continuou Snape, aproveitando a vantagem obtida, **

\- Eu não iria desperdiçar.

**seu rosto magro cheio de malícia. **

\- Visão horrorosa.

\- Quieto, Sirius

**— Regras foram feitas para meros mortais,**

\- Bem, para seres divinos é que não foram – retrucou Alex.

**não para vencedores da Taça de Quadribol.**

\- Isso soa como inveja.

**Era tão cheio de si...**

\- Você pode ser cheio de si quando se é James Potter.

Lily revirou os olhos, tentando lembrar porque namorava com esse idiota.**  
— CALE A BOCA!  
Harry, de repente, se levantou. **

\- Não – gemeu Fred – Harry com raiva não.

\- Harry gritando é a pior coisa – concordou seu gêmeo.

Harry corou.

\- Ele parece outra pessoa quando está com raiva – falou Hermione.

\- É porque ele não se irrita normalmente, e quando ele chega a um ponto que ele não aguenta mais, ele quebra.

**Uma raiva como ele não sentia desde a última noite na Rua dos Alfeneiros**

Caretas a menção _daquela_ rua.

** atravessou seu corpo. **

\- Eita, agora fudeu – falou Ron.

\- Ron! – Lily reclamou.

O ruivo olhou para James em busca de apoio, mas ele só deu de ombros.

**Ele não se importou que o rosto de Snape tivesse enrijecido,**

\- Ninguém liga – falou James.

Lily o repreendeu.

**que os olhos negros lampejassem perigosamente.**

\- O que mostra o quanto você está irritado – falou Neville.  
**— Que foi que você disse a mim, Potter?**

\- Você é surdo? – perguntou Sirius para Snape.

\- Até queria ser só para não ouvir as porcarias que você fala – ele retrucou.  
**— Disse para parar de falar do meu pai! **

\- Obrigado, Harry, mas desnecessário. Snape não me atinge.

**— berrou Harry.**

\- E essa é a história de como Snape ficou surdo – falou Fred.

** — Conheço a verdade, está bem?**

\- Mais ou menos.

**Ele salvou sua vida.**

James e Snape se remexeram desconfortáveis. Nenhum deles gostava de lembrar-se disso.

**Dumbledore me contou!**

\- Dumbledore falou então é verdade – falou Frank, encarando Snape que não respondeu.

**O senhor nem estaria aqui se não fosse o meu pai!**

\- Não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo – resmungou James.

\- James – falou Lily, de olhos arregalados – Nem pense isso.

\- Calma, amor, estava só brincando.

\- Não brinque com isso – falou a ruiva – Não precisamos de mais morte nenhuma.

O clima da sala ficou tenso.  
**A pele macilenta de Snape ficou da cor de leite azedo.**

\- Só você repara na cor das pele das pessoas no meio de uma discussão – falou Josh, lançando um olhar esquisito para Harry.  
**— E o diretor lhe contou as circunstâncias em que seu pai salvou a minha vida? **

Remus ficou branco. Snape não contaria, não é?

**— sussurrou. — Ou será que considerou os detalhes demasiado indigestos para os ouvidos delicados do precioso Potter?**

\- Possível – falou Sirius, incomodado. Ele lembrava bem dessa noite.  
**Harry mordeu o lábio. **

Ginny deu um suspiro.

**Não sabia o que acontecera **

\- Então você não devia ter mencionado – falou Regulus.

\- Foi mal.

**e não queria admiti-lo, **

\- Isso é culpa dos seus pais – falou Remus.

Lily e James coraram, mas nenhum deles negou. Sabiam que era verdade.

**mas Snape parecia ter adivinhado a verdade.**

\- Bem, você não é exatamente o melhor mentiroso.  
**— Eu detestaria que você saísse por aí com uma idéia falsa sobre seu pai, Potter**

\- Ou com uma ideia de que James presta – falou Lene acidamente.

** — disse ele, com um sorriso horrível deformando-lhe o rosto.**

\- Harry!

\- Eu não escrevi os livros, mãe.

** — Será que você andou imaginando um glorioso ato de heroísmo? **

\- Não sei se Harry teve _tempo_ para imaginar nada – falou Dorcas.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

**Então me dê licença para corrigi-lo: **

\- Dou não.

**o seu santo paizinho e seus amigos me pregaram uma peça muito divertida **

Remus sabia que aquela noite tinha sido tudo menos divertida.

**que teria provocado a minha morte**

Quase todos pareciam chocados. Nunca tinham pensando que os Marotos fariam algo assim e não puderam evitar o olhar julgador que lançaram.

Lily se virou irritada de verdade para os Marotos.

\- O que vocês fizeram? – perguntou.

Nenhum deles ousou responder. Olharam um para outro.

\- Digam.

\- Nós nos arrependemos, Lily... – falou James – E você verá.

Tremendo, Lily continuou a leitura.

**se o seu pai não tivesse se acovardado no último instante.**

\- James não se _acovardou _– falou Sirius.

\- Claro que é isso que você acha mais importante – falou Snape, revirando os olhos.

**Não houve coragem alguma no que ele fez. **

\- E mesmo assim você está vivo por causa disso – falou Alex.

\- Eu não estaria em risco em primeiro lugar se não fosse por eles – murmurou Snape.

**Estava salvando a própria pele junto com a minha. **

James deu um sorriso culpado enquanto era encarado. Nunca quis que Snape morresse, mas também tinha errado.

**Se a peça tivesse chegado ao fim, ele teria sido expulso de Hogwarts.**

\- E isso é pior que a morte – falou Ron rindo da cara da namorada.

\- Você não precisa ficar lembrando disso – resmungou – Eu tinha onze anos.

Harry riu com eles, tentando deixar o clima mais leve.  
**Os dentes irregulares e amarelados de Snape estavam arreganhados.**

\- Esse livro me odeia – resmungou.

\- Não é só ele – falou Sirius baixinho.  
**— Vire seus bolsos pelo avesso, Potter! — disse ele, de súbito, e com rispidez.**

\- Muito normal isso.**  
Harry não se mexeu. **

\- Não vai adiantar.

**Sentia o sangue latejar nos ouvidos.**

\- Tudo isso porque você não podia ficar em Hogwarts – Lily se lamentou.**  
— Vire seus bolsos pelo avesso ou vamos ver o diretor agora! **

\- Na verdade, era melhor para você lidar com o diretor do que com Snape – falou Alice, pensativa.

**Pelo avesso, Potter!**

\- E frases incomuns continuam – disse Lissy.  
**Gelado de medo, Harry tirou do bolso a saca com artigos da Zonko's e o Mapa do Maroto.**

\- Não deixe meu mapa na mão desse ser – falou James.

\- Eu sou uma pessoa.

\- Não tenho certeza.  
**Snape apanhou a saca da Zonko's.**

\- Ufa.  
**— Foi Ron que me deu — informou Harry, rezando para ter uma chance de avisar Ron antes que Snape o visse. **

\- Com a sua sorte, eu não sei não.

**— Ele... Trouxe para mim de Hogsmeade da última vez...**

\- E ficou aí esse tempo todo? – perguntou Frank, revirando os olhos. Harry arranjara uma péssima desculpa.  
**— Verdade? E você anda carregando isso desde então?**

Frank deu um pequeno sorriso para Snape.

**Que comovente... **

\- É uma linda história de amizade.

**E o que é isto?**

\- Uma coisa.**  
Snape apanhara o mapa. **

James fuzilou o filho com os olhos.

**Harry tentou com todas as forças manter o rosto impassível.**

\- Você tem que aprender a mentir – falou George e tinha um brilho decidido nos olhos. Harry resolveu nem perguntar.  
**— Um pedaço de pergaminho **

\- Isso é verdade. Não deixa de ser pergaminho.

**— disse, sacudindo os ombros.****  
Snape revirou-o, mantendo os olhos fixos em Harry.**

Sirius teve mais certeza que nunca que ele estava usando oclumência. O que era uma péssima coisa.  
**— Com certeza você não precisa de um pedaço de pergaminho tão velho?**

\- Só porque é velho não dá para usar agora é? – perguntou Lene.

** — comentou. — Por que não... Jogá-lo fora?**

\- Isso é um teste.  
**Ele estendeu a mão para a lareira.**

\- Eu duvido que um professor possa queimar qualquer coisa de um aluno, mesmo um pergaminho velho.**  
— Não! — exclamou Harry depressa.**

\- Você se entregou.  
**— Então — disse Snape com as narinas trêmulas. — Será que é mais um precioso presente do Sr. Weasley? **

\- Na verdade, é. Só não _desse_ Weasley – falou Lissy.

**— Ou será que é outra coisa? **

\- Uma coisa não anula a outra, sabe? – falou Dorcas.

**Uma carta, talvez, escrita com tinta invisível?**

\- Quem escreveria para mim com tinta invisível? – falou Harry.

Snape deu de ombros.

**Ou instruções para ir a Hogsmeade sem passar pelos dementadores?**

\- Como você adivinhou? – murmurou Lily.

**Harry piscou. Os olhos de Snape brilharam.**

\- Harry, você realmente precisa aprender a mentir – falou Regulus – Eu vou te ensinar.

\- Você tem muita prática nisso, não? – perguntou Sirius com ciúmes. Não aguentava mais ver como seu irmão se dava bem com o seu afilhado, enquanto ele parecia mais um idiota.

Regulus se irritou com o comentário do garoto.

\- Nem todos precisam ser sinceros o tempo todo e ferrar com as suas vidas por isso, Sirius.

Regulus atingira um ponto sensível em Sirius. Esse fechara a cara.

\- Regulus... – pediu Harry, mas o Black se recusou até a ouvi-lo – Sirius... Por favor.

O mais velho também não respondeu.

Harry suspirou. Parecia que teria que lidar com a briga dos irmãos depois.**  
— Vejamos, vejamos... — murmurou ele, puxando a varinha e alisando o mapa em cima da escrivaninha. **

\- Ele é muito complexo para você – falou James com desprezo.

** — Revele o seu segredo! — disse, tocando o pergaminho com a varinha.**

James revirou os olhos. Era claro que não iria funcionar.  
**Nada aconteceu. **

\- Claro que não. O mapa é de qualidade – falou Sirius.

**Harry fechou as mãos para impedi-las de tremer.**

Lily olhou preocupada para o filho.  
**— Mostre-se! — disse Snape, dando uma batida forte no mapa.**

\- Calma, o mapa é precioso demais para sofrer – falou James.  
**O mapa continuou em branco. **

Remus sorriu orgulhoso. Eles realmente tinham feito um belo trabalho.

**Harry inspirou profundamente para se acalmar.**

\- Uma boa ideia. Você devia tentar mais vezes – sugeriu Hermione.  
**— Severus Snape, professor desta escola, ordena que você revele a informação que está ocultando! — disse ele, batendo no mapa com a varinha.**

\- Isso soa como desespero.  
**Como se uma mão invisível estivesse escrevendo, **

\- Eu adoro esse efeito – comentou Sirius, orgulhoso.

**começaram a surgir palavras na superfície lisa do mapa.**

James se endireitou empolgado. Isso iria ser bom.  
**  
_"O Sr. Aluado apresenta seus cumprimentos ao Profº. Snape e pede que ele não meta seu nariz anormalmente grande no que não é de sua conta"._**

Sirius riu. Não podia imaginar que o de Remus seria tão engraçado. Mal podia esperar pelos outros.

E ele não era o único que estavam rindo, todos os outros (menos Snape e Regulus), estavam também.  
**  
Snape congelou. **

\- Não tinha como ele imaginar que seria isso – falou Lily.

**Harry arregalou os olhos, para a mensagem, aparvalhado. **

\- Foi um dos momentos mais engraçados da minha vida – falou Harry – A cara de Snape.

**Mas o mapa não parou aí.**

\- É só o começo – sorriu James.

**Outras frases apareceram embaixo da primeira.**

\- Espero que sejam tão boas quanto a primeira – falou Neville.  
**  
_"O Sr. Pontas concorda com o Sr. Aluado _**

James sorriu para Remus.

**_e gostaria de acrescentar que o Profº. Snape é um safado mal acabado"._****  
**Todos riram.

Neville arregalou os olhos. Sentia-se vingado por todas as humilhações que Snape o fizera passar.

_O pior,_ pensou Lene_, é que é verdade._  
**Teria sido muito engraçado se a situação não fosse tão grave.**

\- Na verdade é engraçado mesmo a situação sendo grave – falou Ron.

** E havia mais...**

_"O Sr. Almofadinhas gostaria de deixar registrado o seu espanto de que um idiota desse calibre tenha chegado a professor"._

Sirius sorriu. Honesto como sempre.

Era realmente chocante como um homem amargurado tinha acabado sendo professor de umas das melhores escolas de magia do mundo.**  
Harry fechou os olhos horrorizado.**

Snape sentiu uma ponta de simpatia por Potter. Pelo menos alguém era humano.

**Quando os reabriu, o mapa tinha dito a última palavra.**

Harry sentiu o ódio dentro de si crescer enquanto se lembrava de quem era a última palavra.  
**_"O Sr. Rabicho deseja ao Profº. Snape um bom dia e aconselha a esse seboso que lave os cabelos"._  
**\- Um conselho que eu já dei há muitos anos – falou Fred.

\- Com certeza não faria mal – falou George maldosamente.

Snape sentiu vontade de matar esses gêmeos.  
**Harry esperou a pancada atingi-lo.**

\- Você não tem culpa.  
**— Então — disse Snape suavemente.**

\- Eu corria.

** — Veremos...****  
O professor foi até a lareira, agarrou um punhado de pó brilhante e atirou-o nas chamas.**

\- Vai chamar ajuda é? – desdenhou Sirius.**  
— Lupin! — gritou Snape para o fogo. — Quero dar uma palavrinha com você!**

\- Tá, essa eu não esperava.

\- Espero que ajude meu filho – ameaçou James.

Remus deu de ombros. Não sabia o que fez.  
**Absolutamente perplexo, **

\- O que é compreensível.

**Harry olhou para o fogo. Surgiu uma sombra enorme que rodopiava muito depressa. **

\- Remus é rápido.

**Segundos depois, o Profº. Lupin saía da lareira, sacudindo as cinzas das roupas enxovalhadas.**

\- Não precisa falar da minha roupa toda vez que eu apareço – murmurou Lupin constrangido.

\- Harry parece até consultor de moda – falou George.

\- Só que ele não tem estilo – disse Lily, analisando o filho.

\- Obrigado – ironizou.  
**— Você me chamou, Severus?**

\- Não, chamou teu clone – Lene revirou os olhos.

** — perguntou Lupin suavemente.****  
— Claro que chamei — retrucou Snape, o rosto contorcido de fúria ao voltar para sua escrivaninha.**

\- Isso não ajuda tua imagem.

** — Acabei de pedir a Potter para esvaziar os bolsos. **

\- E por causa disso você me chama? – Remus fingiu revirar os olhos.

**Ele trazia isto com ele.**

\- Mais respeito com o meu pergaminho.

**Snape apontou para o pergaminho, em que as palavras dos Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas ainda brilhavam. **

\- Seria uma onda mostrar isso para os outros alunos – falou George sonhador.

\- Mas deixaria o mapa muito exposto.

**Uma expressão estranha e reservada apareceu no rosto de Lupin.**

\- Eu devia estar me lembrando de quando eu fiz o mapa – sorriu ele – E com quem.  
**— E daí?  
Lupin continuou a olhar fixamente para o mapa. **

\- É como surgir um fantasma do meu passado – falou ele.

**Harry teve a impressão de que ele estava avaliando a situação muito rapidamente.**

\- Tem que ser rápido para sobreviver – filosofou Remus.  
**— E então? — insistiu Snape. — Este pergaminho obviamente está repleto de magia negra.**

\- Só porque não gostou do que ouviu.

**Pelo visto isto é a sua especialidade, Lupin. **

\- Sinto a inveja.

**Onde você acha que Potter arranjou uma coisa dessas?**

\- E como ele vai saber? Tem vários lugares que se pode conseguir coisas não muito corretas.  
**Lupin ergueu a cabeça e, com um levíssimo relanceio na direção de Harry, alertou-o para não interrompê-lo.**

\- Uma boa ideia, considerando de quem é filho – falou Lene.

\- Ei! – a família Potter protestou.  
**— Repleto de magia negra? — repetiu ele. — É isso mesmo que você acha, Severus? **

\- Não. É o só o orgulho ferido falando.

**A mim parece apenas um mero pedaço de pergaminho que insulta quem o lê.**

\- Que mentira – riu Sirius.

James encarou Remus orgulhoso.

**Infantil, mas com certeza nada perigoso.**

\- Nada perigoso mesmo – concordou James para Lily.

**Imagino que Harry o tenha comprado numa loja de logros e brincadeiras...**

\- Remus, o melhor em soluções rápidas.  
**— Verdade? — O queixo de Snape tinha endurecido de raiva.**

\- Você precisa se controlar – falou Lily.

Snape não respondeu a amiga.**  
— Você acha que uma loja de logros e brincadeiras podia ter vendido a ele uma coisa dessas?**

\- Na verdade, acho.

\- Seria um bom produto – falaram Fred e George se encarando.

**Você não acha que é mais provável que ele o tenha obtido diretamente dos fabricantes?**

\- Então você ainda lembra quem nós somos. Por isso me chamou – falou Remus.

\- Claro que lembro – retrucou Snape – Vocês fizeram impossível esquecer – havia rancor na voz.**  
Harry não entendeu o que Snape dizia. E, aparentemente, Lupin também não.**

\- Você é um ótimo mentiroso – falou Dorcas.

Remus não quis dizer que teve que aprender a mentir para todos que amava.  
**— Você quer dizer, do Sr. Rabicho ou um dos outros? Harry, você conhece algum desses homens?**

\- Essa é uma questão complicada.  
**— Não — respondeu Harry depressa.**

\- Eu estava feliz em ajudar Lupin – falou Harry.  
**— Está vendo, Severus? — disse Lupin voltando-se para Snape. — A mim parece um produto da Zonko's...**

\- Obrigado, cara – falou James.

\- Nada, James.  
**Bem na hora, Ron irrompeu pela sala.**

\- Chegando para o resgaste.

**Estava completamente sem fôlego **

\- Eu fui correndo.

**e parou diante da escrivaninha de Snape, a mão apertando o peito, tentando falar.**

\- Parece até que está morrendo – criticou Ginny.  
**— Eu... Dei... Isso... A... Harry — disse sufocado. — Comprei... Na Zonko's... Há... Séculos...**

Harry sorriu para Ron.  
**— Bem! — disse Lupin batendo palmas e olhando à sua volta animado. **

\- Eu consegui te ajudar – Remus sorriu.

\- Obrigado – falou Harry.

**— Isso parece esclarecer tudo!**

\- Menos como Ron sabia disso tudo.

**Severus, vou devolver isto, posso?**

\- O mapa é do meu filho, não dele – falou James.

\- Acredite, Potter, eu não quero nada seu.

**Ele dobrou o mapa e o guardou nas vestes. **

\- Não parece que você irá devolver.  
**— Harry e Ron, venham comigo, preciso dar uma palavra sobre a redação dos vampiros, você nos dá licença, Severus...**

\- Isso foi uma desculpa esfarrapada.  
**Harry não se atreveu a olhar para Snape ao deixarem a sala do professor.**

\- Uma boa ideia.

\- Mas eu queria ver como estava sua cara – falou Lene.

**Ele, Ron e Lupin voltaram ao saguão de entrada antes de se falarem. **

\- Manter uma distância segura.

**Então Harry se dirigiu a Lupin.****  
— Professor, eu...  
— Não quero ouvir explicações — disse Lupin aborrecido.**

\- Rem, não se irrite com o meu filho – pediu James.

\- Isso foi há anos.**  
Espiou o saguão vazio e baixou a voz.**

\- Lá vem segredo.  
**— Por acaso eu sei que este mapa foi confiscado pelo Sr. Filch há muitos anos. **

\- Por acaso nada.

**É, eu sei que é um mapa — disse ele aos surpresos garotos. **

\- Remus sabe todos os segredos.

**— Não quero saber como você o obteve. **

\- Ainda bem – falaram os gêmeos.

**Estou abismado, no entanto, que não o tenha entregado a alguém responsável. **

Hermione sorriu satisfeita.

\- Nós somos responsáveis – brincou Ron.

**Especialmente depois do que aconteceu na última vez em que um aluno deixou uma informação sobre o castelo largada por aí. **

Neville corou.

**E não posso deixar você ficar com o mapa, Harry.**

James e Sirius encaram o amigo chocado.

\- Eu achava que ele estava em perigo – Lupin se justificou.  
**O garoto esperara isso **

\- Como você teve tempo para esperar qualquer coisa é um mistério.

**e estava demasiado ansioso por informações para protestar.**

\- O que é uma coisa boa considerando sua teimosia – falou Remus.  
**— Por que Snape achou que eu tinha obtido o mapa dos fabricantes?**

\- Porque eu sou o seu pai – falou James.  
**— Porque... — Lupin hesitou**

\- Agora Harry já sabe que você sabe.

** —, porque a intenção desses fabricantes de mapas era atraí-lo para fora da escola.**

\- Não era assim – resmungou James.

**Teriam achado isso muitíssimo divertido.**

\- Bem, é mais divertido sair do colégio do que ter aula – falou Sirius.  
**— O senhor os conhece? **

\- Bem mais que isso. Sou um deles.

**— perguntou Harry impressionado.**

James se sentiu orgulhoso.**  
— Já nos encontramos — disse o professor com rispidez.**

Sirius e James se sentiram magoados, mas não falaram nada sabendo da situação difícil.**  
Olhava para Harry mais sério do que jamais olhara.**

\- E isso é impressionante – falou Lily.  
**— Não espere que lhe dê cobertura outra vez, Harry.**

\- Pode esperar – sussurrou James para o filho que riu.

**Não posso fazer você levar Sirius Black a sério.**

\- Ótimo, lá vou eu de novo – falou Sirius.

\- Ninguém pode levar você a sério – falou Lene, tentando animar o namorado.

**Mas eu teria pensado que o que você ouve quando os dementadores se aproximam teria produzido algum efeito em você.**

\- Remus! – falou Dorcas horrorizada – Como você pode dizer isso? É claro que tem efeito nele.

**Os seus pais deram a vida para mantê-lo vivo, Harry.**

\- E faríamos de novo – falou Lily suavemente.

\- Não quero que façam de novo – falou Harry.

**É uma retribuição indigente, trocar o sacrifício deles por uma saca de truques mágicos.**

\- Remus, assim você vai deixar meu filho em depressão – falou James, sabendo como as palavras iriam pesar.  
**O professor se afastou, deixando Harry se sentindo muito pior do que em qualquer momento que passara na sala de Snape. **

Sirius fez uma careta para Remus.

\- Ei, você não fez nada de errado, certo? – falou Lily procurando os olhos do filho que assentiu – Só tome mais cuidado com a própria vida.

**Lentamente, ele e Ron subiram a escadaria de mármore. Quando Harry passou pela bruxa de um olho só, lembrou-se da Capa da Invisibilidade que continuava lá embaixo,**

James encarou Harry irritado.

** mas ele não se atreveu a ir buscá-la.**

\- Melhor não – falou Lissy.  
**— A culpa é minha — disse Ron sem rodeios.**

\- Sou assim, direto mesmo.

\- Mas não foi culpa sua, foi uma decisão minha – falou Harry.

** — Eu o convenci a ir. **

\- Eu já queria ir mesmo.

**Lupin tem razão, foi uma estupidez e não devíamos ter feito isso...**

\- É só não fazer de novo.  
**Ele parou de falar; tinham chegado ao corredor onde os trasgos de segurança estavam patrulhando**

\- Já disse que nunca vou me acostumar com eles lá?

**e Hermione vinha ao encontro dos dois. **

Harry sorriu para a amiga.

**Uma olhada no rosto dela convenceu Harry de que ela ouvira falar do que acontecera.**

\- Essa amizade de vocês é anormal – comentou Alice.

**Sentiu um peso no coração. Será que ela contara à Profª. McGonagall?**

\- Espero que não – falou Josh.  
**— Veio tripudiar? **

\- Calma.

**— perguntou Ron ferozmente quando a garota parou diante deles. **

\- Não dá para acreditar que vocês se amam. Ou dá para acreditar de mais – falou Dorcas.

**— Ou acabou de nos denunciar?**

\- Não seria culpa dela se ela fizesse isso – falou Lily.  
**— Não — respondeu Hermione. Ela segurava uma carta nas mãos e seus lábios tremiam. **

Ginny olhou preocupada para a amiga.

**— Só achei que vocês deviam saber... Hagrid perdeu o caso. **

\- Não...

Regulus pensou que isso era óbvio, considerando com quem ele iria contra. Alguns casos estão vencidos antes mesmo de entrar no tribunal.

**Buckbeak vai ser executado.**

\- Isso é horrível – falou Alice e todos concordaram, se sentindo mal.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio e então Harry se levantou, indo embora. Regulus o seguiu.

Todos acharam isso um pouco estranho, mas sabiam que Harry e Regulus eram muito amigos e deixaram para lá.

Harry e Regulus tiveram mais uma aula sobre Patronos e Harry estava orgulhoso de dizer que Regulus já estava melhorando.

Em mais uma pausa para Regulus recompor as energias, Harry decidiu falar o que o estava incomodando.

\- Regulus... Eu acho que você deveria falar com Sirius.

\- Por quê? – o outro pronunciou, fechando a cara.

Harry o encarou.

\- Você sabe que esse momento está sendo difícil para ele.

Regulus ficou calado. Mas não achava justo estar ajudando o irmão quando esse já tinha quem o ajudasse. E quando Sirius tinha o deixado sozinho no momento mais difícil da vida dele.

\- Você tem que estar lá para ele – e olhando para a expressão do Black acrescentou – Mesmo que ele não tenha estado lá para você.

Regulus o encarou surpreso.

\- Como você sabe que ele não me ajudou?

\- Sirius valoriza demais as amizades, mais até que a família, e ele é muito temperamental. Um pouco egoísta até, ás vezes. Ele não iria te ajudar sobre os comensais. Ele te julgaria por isso. Por não ver as coisas do jeito que ele vê – falou Harry – Mas isso é só porque ele não entende ainda como foi difícil para você e que vocês são muito diferentes também.

Regulus deu um suspiro.

\- Ele é o meu irmão e eu o amo, mas é difícil estar perto dele sem saber se um dia ele me perdoará por ter feito o que eu fiz.

\- Para ele te perdoar você só precisar mostrar mesmo que está arrependido e que quer as coisas diferentes – falou Harry – Por favor, Regulus, o ajude. Eu estou tentando, mas não é a mesma coisa. Afinal, ele nem me conhece há muito tempo. É complicado.

Regulus ficou em silêncio pensando em tudo que Harry falara e chegara a conclusão de que o outro estava certo. Era hora de lutar pelo seu irmão.

\- Eu vou tentar, Harry.

\- Agora de volta a prática que eu não quero corpo mole – falou Harry sorrindo e Regulus voltou a tentar fazer um Patrono.

Enquanto isso, James e Sirius tinham uma conversa séria.

\- Sirius, me diga o que está acontecendo. Sei que você implicou com o seu irmão por um motivo – falou James sério.

Sirius suspirou, mas decidiu contar. Afinal, James era o seu irmão.

\- Eu queria ter uma amizade com ele como ele tem com Harry. Mas não consigo. Não é fácil conversar com ele e ás vezes sinto que ele nunca me perdoou completamente. Nem eu o perdoei – confessou.

\- Sirius, apesar de tudo, ele é a sua família. Você não ter que ser amigo dele, tem que ser irmão e essas coisas só vem com o tempo.

\- Mas e se eu tiver destruído todas as chances de ficar bem com o meu irmão? – perguntou Sirius assustado.

James suspirou.

\- Você não destruiu. Está na cara que ele ainda te admira muito. Só que agora vocês cresceram e são muito diferentes e vão ter que lidar com isso.

Sirius concordou com James.

\- Vou lá fora esfriar a cabeça – falou.

Não muito tempo depois, Sirius sentiu alguém se sentar do seu lado.

\- Desculpa – pediu Regulus e Sirius se virou surpreso – Eu sei que deveria estar te ajudando agora.

Sirius deu um meio sorriso.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse te ajudando antes.

\- Por que somos assim? – questionou Regulus, encostando a cabeça na perna do irmão.

\- Porque nós somos Black. Nascemos para sermos intensos e acabamos destruindo tudo que amamos – falou Sirius, com a voz deprimida.

\- Nem tudo – protestou Regulus – Você não destruiu sua amizade com James.

\- É só uma questão de tempo, Reg – falou Sirius.

\- Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso.

\- Ótimo – falou Sirius e os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo até que ele resolveu falar de novo – E me desculpa também. Fiquei com ciúmes de como você se dar bem com Harry.

\- Harry é como um irmão para mim também – falou Regulus sincero e doeu ouvir isso – Mas você não deixa de ser meu irmão por isso. Por mais que você tente negar o seu sangue, você é Sirius Black.

\- Eu sei – falou Sirius por fim – Ás vezes, queria não ser.

\- Aprenda a ter mais orgulho de quem você é, Sirius – alertou Regulus – E não falo dessa sua falsa arrogância. Digo orgulho de verdade.

Sirius sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados. Aquilo era exatamente o que precisava ouvir.

\- Obrigado por ser o melhor irmão possível, Regulus – falou Sirius – Desculpa por falhar com você.

\- Tudo bem. Contanto que não se afaste.

\- Eu não vou.

* * *

Nota Bia: Espero que essa cena final não tenha ficado muito confusa para entender, mas amei escrever.


	15. A final do campeonato de Quadribol

Nota Bia: Depois de mil anos, eu estou de volta. Poderia explicar porque demorei muito, mas acho que ninguém está interessado em saber disso. Só prometo que vou tentar me organizar mais agora e vou postar mais rápido.

Reviews não logados:

Luna.124potter ~~ Olá! Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Também amo ver Harry com a família :) Beijos!

Jamilly Potter~~ Obrigada! Fico feliz em ver que LHP está atingindo seu objetivo: ser uma história ótima para os leitores! Beijos

Guest~~ Obrigada pela sugestão! Infelizmente, não consegui encaixar nesse cap uma cena entre os dois. Mas prometo que no próximo vai ter cenas entre Harry e Gina! Beijos.

Guest~~ Desculpe a demora! Mas voltei e prometo que vou terminar a fic :)

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - A final do campeonato de quadribol**

**— Ele... Ele me mandou isto**

\- Ainda não acredito que ele mandou só para você – Rony reclamou.

\- Ele tinha muita coisa para cuidar – falou Hermione friamente.

**— disse Hermione entregando a carta.**

\- Precisava mostrar para alguém – falou Hermione triste.  
**Harry apanhou-a.**

\- Não, você a deixou cair só para pegar depois.

**O pergaminho estava úmido, e enormes gotas de lágrimas tinham borrado tão completamente a tinta em alguns pontos que era difícil ler a carta.**  
\- Que maravilha.

\- Já vi que tem notícia boa.  
**Cara Mione,**  
**Perdemos.**

\- Bem direto.

**Tive permissão de trazer Bicuço de volta a Hogwarts.**

\- Só para sofrer mais – falou Rony.

**A data de execução vai ser marcada.**

\- Não acredito que ele irá morrer – falou Alice, quase chorando. O pobre animal não tinha feito nada.

\- Essa frase foi pesada.  
**Bicucinho gostou de Londres.**

\- Quem não gosta de Londres?

**Não vou esquecer toda a ajuda que você nos deu.**

_E eu não vou esquecer a minha falta de ajuda,_ pensou Harry.  
**Hagrid.**

**— Eles não podem fazer isso**

\- Tecnicamente, eles podem.

\- Mas não devem.

**— disse Harry. — Não podem.**

\- Harry teimoso, brigando através dos anos.

**Bicuço não é perigoso.**

\- Na verdade, ele é um pouco perigoso – comentou Frank.  
**— O pai de Malfoy deve ter intimidado a Comissão,**

\- Disso não há duvidas.

**para ela fazer isso — disse Hermione, enxugando as lágrimas. — Vocês sabem como ele é.**

\- Sei – Regulus concordou. Conhecia bem demais esse tipo.

**Os outros são um bando de velhos caducos**

\- Eles não fazem nada da vida – concordou Sirius.

**e bobos**

\- Hermione parece uma criança de cinco anos emburrada – falou Gina.

**e ficaram com medo.**

_É sensato ter medo,_ pensou Snape, nem tudo era fácil no mundo real como o trio parecia achar.

**Mas vai haver recurso, sempre há.**

\- Não acho que vocês possam mudar algo – falou Lene com pena – A menos que os Malfoys mudem de ideia.

\- Essa justiça só não é justa – reclamou Lily.

**Só que não consigo ver nenhuma esperança...**

\- Essas são as piores horas.

**Nada vai mudar até lá.**

\- Vocês tem que pensar positivamente – falou Lyssi.  
**— Vai, sim — disse Rony com ferocidade. — Você não vai ter que fazer o trabalho todo sozinha desta vez, Mione. Eu vou ajudar.**

\- Por mais fofo que isso seja, não acho que mude muita coisa – falou Dorcas – Não tem muito que duas crianças possam fazer sozinhas – e olhou para Harry e se corrigiu – Dentro do mundo jurídico.  
**— Ah, Rony!**  
**Hermione atirou os braços ao pescoço de Rony**

Todos fizeram caras maliciosas.

\- E Harry só de vela lá.

**e desabou completamente.**

Hermione fez uma careta.

**Rony, com cara de terror,**

\- Eu não sabia o que fazer!

\- Aprende.

**acariciou muito sem jeito o topo da cabeça da garota.**

Gina revirou os olhos.

**Finalmente, ela se afastou.**

\- Nem foi tanto tempo assim – a morena protestou.  
**— Rony, eu realmente sinto muito, muito mesmo,**

\- Entendemos já.

**pelo Perebas...**

\- Já passou.

Harry não acreditava que tivesse perdido tanto tempo de vida com aquele rato.

**— soluçou ela.**  
**— Ah... Bem... Ele estava velho — disse Rony,**

\- Agora você diz isso.

**parecendo muitíssimo aliviado por Hermione o ter soltado.**

\- E eu estava – confessou Rony para Harry.

Hermione fechou a cara para Rony.

**— E estava ficando meio inútil.**

\- Nenhum animal é inútil – falou Alice irritada.

Ninguém se atreveu a discordar dela.

**Nunca se sabe,**

\- A menos que você faça adivinhação.

\- Essa foi péssima.

**talvez mamãe e papai me comprem uma coruja agora.**

\- Como as pessoas dizem, esperança é a última que morre – falou Gina.  
**As medidas de segurança**

\- Que não servem para nada – falou Snape. Certamente, nenhuma delas estava detendo Black.

**impostas aos alunos desde a segunda invasão de Black**

\- Eu sou tão foda que consigo invadir duas vezes – falou Sirius.

**impediram que Harry, Rony e Hermione fossem visitar Hagrid à noite.**

\- Acho que é a primeira vez que vocês realmente não conseguem fazer algo para burlar as regras – falou Neville, encarando o Trio.

Hermione ficou constrangida e tentou negar a afirmação.  
**A única oportunidade que tinham de falar com ele era durante a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.**

\- Ou seja, não tínhamos tempo para nada – reclamou Harry – Uma aula se passa rápido quando não se está estudando.

Lily olhou feio para o filho.

\- Harry Potter, eu não o criei para isso – falou se esquecendo do fato que na verdade não o tinha criado. Infelizmente, todos os outros notaram e ficaram quietos de repente.

Lily encarou o grupo tentando entender o que estava errado, mas ninguém disse nada.

**Ele parecia ter ficado aparvalhado**

\- Só Harry pensa coisas como aparvalhado – falou Fred, revirando os olhos.

**com o veredicto da Comissão.**

Alice ficou com pena de Hagrid. Não podia nem imaginar como seria se fosse com ela.

**— É tudo minha culpa.**

\- De jeito nenhum – falou Lily.

\- O caso já estava ganho antes mesmo de você ir – falou James com tristeza. Mas sabia que sobrenome era poder. Dinheiro também.

**Me atrapalhei para falar.**

Sirius fez uma careta. Devia ter sido horrível se até Hagrid falava isso.

**Eles estavam sentados lá, vestidos de preto,**

\- São comensais é? – brincou Lene. Ela sentiu o olhar fulminante de Regulus e Snape.

**e eu não parava de deixar cair as minhas anotações**

\- Oh Hagrid – Hermione suspirou, desapontada.

**e esquecer as datas que você viu para mim, Mione.**

\- Que datas? – perguntou Frank e Hermione respondeu, dando detalhes.

**Depois Lucius Malfoy ficou em pé**

\- E acabou seu caso – falou Josh.

**e falou, e a Comissão fez exatamente o que ele mandou...**

\- Ninguém gosta de contrariar quem tem mais poder – falou Alex.

**— Ainda tem recurso!**

\- Um recurso de nada adianta quando se é contra um Malfoy que está se lutando – falou Gina – Não na política.

**— disse Rony ferozmente. — Não desista ainda,**

Regulus achava que Hagrid já devia ter desistido. Mas resolveu ficar calado.

**estamos trabalhando nisso!**

\- Bem, não vejo uma solução, a menos que consigam fazer Lucius desistir disso – falou Frank honestamente.

Alice fez uma careta para o namorado, lembrando que Frank era amigo de Lucius. Não muito próximo, mas mesmo assim. Frank conversava com ele, conversava com todo mundo.

\- Não conseguimos – falou Rony.

**Os quatro regressavam ao castelo com o restante da classe.**

\- Cansaram de serem especiais?

\- Jamais – Harry falou com um sorriso.

James deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

**À frente, viam MaIfoy,**

Sirius fez uma careta. Não queria ouvir mais sobre Malfoy.

**que caminhava com Crabbe e Goyle**

\- Eternos escudos, ops, quis dizer amigos – falou Fred inocentemente.

**e não parava de olhar para trás,**

\- Isso é para poder me ver porque eu sou muito lindo – brincou Rony.

**rindo com ar de deboche.**

\- E ele tem outra cara?

\- Se tem nunca vi – brincou Harry, mas depois se lembrou de Malfoy chorando no banheiro. Sentiu-se estremecer.

**— Não adianta, Rony — disse Hagrid, muito triste, quando chegavam à entrada do castelo.**

\- Do jeito que vocês são rápidos não deve ter demorado nada – falou Neville, que tinha dificuldade de acompanhar o ritmo. Parecia que eles estavam sempre correndo de algo. Talvez tivessem.

**— Aquela comissão faz o que Lucius Malfoy manda.**

Ninguém tinha como negar isso.

\- Malfoy é realmente muito influente – falou Remus.

\- Na verdade, muitas pessoas que estão aqui são influentes – falou Dorcas e citou – Black. Potter. McKinnon. Longbottom – disse rapidamente – Vocês todos são muito influentes. Weasley, nem tanto. Lusy e Lupin, menos. Snape, Granger e Evans são meio... desconhecidos. Assim como Pettyfer e Paltrown. E, claro, Meadowes.

Todos concordavam. Não adiantava negar. Dorcas estavam certíssima.

James e Sirius conseguiram muitas coisas se quisesse mesmo. Com todo a fama, poder e beleza que tinham era difícil algo ser recusado a eles.

**Eu só vou tomar providências para que os últimos dias do Bicucinho sejam os mais felizes que teve na vida.**

\- Como você faz um dia ser feliz para um animal? – questionou Remus. Sem resposta.

**Devo isso a ele...**  
\- Porque você deve, ninguém sabe.

**Hagrid deu meia-volta e saiu correndo em direção à sua cabana,**

\- Isso que eu chamo de fuga.

**o rosto escondido no lenço.**

\- Melhor, ele tentou esconder, porque não funcionou – falou Rony.

**— Olhem só ele chorando feito um bebezão!**  
**Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle tinham parado às portas do castelo, escutando.**

Todos reviram os olhos.

\- Claro que eles pararam – falou Gina – Eles não tem nada melhor para fazer.

**— Vocês já viram uma coisa mais patética? — perguntou Malfoy.**

\- Sim, a sua cara. E ainda sou obrigada a vê-la todos os dias – retrucou Fred.

**— E dizem que ele é nosso professor!**

\- Na verdade, ele é o seu professor – corrigiu Lily.

**Harry e Rony se voltaram com violência para Malfoy,**

James e Sirius se animaram. Finalmente alguma ação.

**mas Hermione chegou primeiro.**

Ou não.

Eles nem queria ler sobre Malfoy levando uma surra.

\- Você os impediu? – reclamou Sirius.

\- Não exatamente – disse Hermione com um sorriso.

**— PÁ!**  
**Ela deu um tapa na cara de Malfoy**

James soltou alguns palavrões (sendo repreendido por Lily) de tão feliz que estavam.

Todos, até mesmo Snape, estavam com pelo menos um sorriso. Era bom finalmente vendo Malfoy ter algo que ele merecia depois de perturbar tanto com a vida dos outros.

**com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.**

\- Não foi pouca, pode ter certeza – Hermione sorriu. Ainda se lembrava daquele dia e foi um dos melhores momentos da vida dela. Era uma boa forma de extravasar a raiva.

**Malfoy cambaleou.**

\- Fraco – zoou Sirius. Embora soubesse por experiência própria o quanto isso podia doer.

**Harry, Rony, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram parados,**

\- Acho que foi a única hora das nossas vidas que agimos igual.

\- Foi um choque para todos – concordou Harry.

**estupefatos,**

\- Ora, de que outro jeito ficaríamos? – falou Rony – Queria ver se fosse com vocês.

**enquanto Hermione tornava a levantar a mão.**

Hermione continuava a sorrir orgulhosa**.**

**— Não se atreva a chamar Hagrid de patético, seu sujo...**

Lily sorriu para Hermione. Sempre tinha achado irônico que os puro-sangues estivessem preocupados tanto com a pureza do sangue se a alma deles já estava tão podre.

**Seu perverso...**

\- Nada como xingar alguém de perverso depois de dar um tapa – brincou Lyssi.

**— Mione! — exclamou Rony com a voz fraca, e tentou segurar a mão da garota ao vê-la tomar novo impulso.**

\- Finalmente alguém tomou alguma altitude – falou Alice.

**— Sai, Rony!**  
**Hermione puxou a varinha.**

\- Se lembrou que era bruxa? – provocou o namorado.

Hermione sorriu e o beijou. Sabia que ele estava lembrando do primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts.

**Malfoy recuou.**

\- Malfoy está recuando por causa de uma garota? – Lily perguntou com ironia. Crabbe e Goyle olharam para ele pedindo instruções,

\- Soldados prontos para seguir ordens – falou Lene, revirando os olhos. inteiramente abobados.

\- Como sempre.

**— Vamos — murmurou Malfoy e, num instante, os três tinham desaparecido no corredor que levava às masmorras.**

\- Claro. Para fugir eles são rápidos – falou Sirius.

\- É porque eles treinam para isso – concordou Josh.

**— Mione!— tornou a exclamar Rony, parecendo ao mesmo tempo espantado e impressionado.**

\- E eu estava. Nunca iria imaginar isso. Você me surpreendeu – falou para a namorada.

\- Espero que seja de uma forma boa.

\- De uma forma ótima – sorriu antes do outro beijo.

\- Com licença, mas sou sua irmã, não sou obrigada a ver isso – Gina reclamou para Rony, fazendo-o se separar de Hermione.

**— Harry, acho bom você dar uma surra nele na final de Quadribol!**

\- Também acho – concordou James.

Lily olhou desapontada para Hermione. Agora a menina estava querendo violência e Quadribol? Ela estava perdida.

\- Nós todos queremos ver Malfoy apanhando na final – concordou Alice.

**— disse a garota com a voz esganiçada.**

\- É a emoção.

**— Acho bom dar, porque não vou suportar ver Sonserina vencer!**

\- Hermione está competitiva.  
**— Está na hora da aula de Feitiços — disse Rony,**

\- Acho que esse mundo ficou um lugar muito louco – comentou Neville – Hermione agressiva e falando de Quadribol e Rony de aula.

**ainda olhando para Hermione.**

\- Eu estava em estado de choque.

**— É melhor a gente ir andando.**

\- Ou vocês se atrasar. Pra variar.  
**E os três subiram correndo a escadaria de mármore**

\- Eu adoro esse lugar – falou Dorcas sonhadora.

**para chegar à classe do Profº. Flitwick.**

\- Eu o adoro – falou Lily sorrindo. Alice concordou.  
**— Vocês estão atrasados, garotos!**

\- Só uma vez não tem problema – falou Lily com tom de aviso.

\- Ou 100 vezes – disse James com um sorriso.

**— disse o professor, em tom de censura, quando Harry abriu a porta da sala.**

\- Deu nem tempo de eu me sentar – reclamou.

**— Vamos, depressa, tirem as varinhas,**

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

**hoje estamos fazendo experiências com os feitiços para animar,**

\- Esses são muito legais – falou Lene com os olhos brilhando.

Sirius sorriu. Gostava de vê-la assim.

**já dividimos os pares...**

\- Tem problema não, eles fazem um trio.

\- Só para ser original – completou Neville.

**Harry e Rony correram para as carteiras ao fundo**

\- Obrigada pela consideração – falou Hermione ironicamente.

Lily olhou de forma desaprovadora para o filho e o ruivo.

e abriram as mochilas. Rony olhou para trás.

**— Aonde é que foi a Mione?**

\- Olha aí que nos preocupamos – falou Rony orgulhoso.

\- E deviam mesmo – falou Hermione, séria.

\- Onde você estava? – questionou Frank achando muito estranho essa história de Hermione estar sumindo.

\- Por aí – respondeu simplesmente. O que não dizia nada.

**Harry também a procurou.**

\- Acho bom – falou Mione.

**Hermione não entrara na sala,**

\- Hermione sem estar em uma aula? – James perguntou confuso. Até ele sabia que Hermione era como uma Lily da vida e que para gazear precisava de uma sentença de morte.

**no entanto, Harry sabia que a garota estivera bem ao seu lado quando ele abrira a porta.**

\- E isso é completamente normal.

\- Vocês são estranhos – falou Lene.

\- Ei! – falaram Harry e Rony ofendidos – Não fizemos nada.

\- Dessa vez – a morena deu de ombros.  
**— Que coisa esquisita — comentou Harry,**

\- Tá vendo? Até Harry admite!

Harry soltou um resmungo.

**encarando Rony. — Vai ver... Vai ver ela foi ao banheiro ou outra coisa qualquer.**

\- Não acho que você iria ao banheiro na hora da aula e não depois de chegar á porta da sala – falou Frank.  
**Mas a garota não apareceu durante toda a aula.**

\- O que é algo realmente preocupante – falou Josh.

Hermione sentia os olhares de todos, mas resolvia ignorar.

**— Ela bem que precisava de um feitiço para animar, também — comentou Rony**

Hermione fez uma careta para o namorado.

**quando os alunos saíram para almoçar,**

\- A melhor hora do dia – falou Sirius.

Lene revirou os olhos.

**todos muito sorridentes,**

\- Isso é algo anormal – falou Neville.

**os feitiços para animar tinham deixado em todos uma sensação de grande contentamento.**

\- Explicado.

\- Só isso mesmo para melhorar o humor de todos – falou Gina.  
**Hermione não apareceu no almoço tampouco.**

\- Tudo bem? – perguntou Dorcas preocupada, esquecendo-se que isso havia sido anos atrás.

\- Não é nada de mais – falou a Granger.

**Na altura em que terminaram a torta de maçã,**

\- É melhor comida de todas – falou Lyssi com um sorriso sonhador.

**os efeitos dos feitiços estavam se dissipando, e Harry e Rony começaram a se preocupar um pouco.**

\- Vou deixar passar dessa vez porque vocês realmente tem uma boa justificativa. Mas só dessa vez – falou Hermione.

\- Normalmente, eu estaria morto de preocupação – falou Harry.  
**— Você acha que Draco fez alguma coisa a ela?**

\- Sempre acusam os sonserinos primeiro – falou Regulus revirando os olhos.

\- Você tem que admitir que Malfoy não é exatamente nosso melhor amigo – falou Harry.

\- Mesmo assim. Vocês acham que ele iria ser burro de tentar algo?

Rony deu de ombros.

\- Nunca falamos que Malfoy era inteligente.

**— perguntou Rony,**

\- Rony já tem intimidade com Malfoy, fica o chamando pelo primeiro nome – falou Jorge.

**ansioso, quando seguiam apressados para a Torre da Grifinória.**

\- Lindo trabalho vocês tiveram de me procurar – Hermione ironizou.

Harry olhou culpado para a amiga.

**Passaram pelos trasgos de segurança,**

Sirius revirou os olhos, lembrando-se do motivo deles estarem ali.

**deram a senha à Mulher Gorda ("Flibbertigibbet")**

\- Mas que porra de senha é essa? – Alex exclamou.

\- Alex! – repreendeu Lily.

Alex olhou estranhamente para a ruiva.

\- Desculpa.

**e treparam pelo buraco do retrato para chegar à sala comunal.**

\- Cara, que frase estranha – foi impossível para James não comentar.

Sirius balançou a cabeça confirmando.

**Hermione estava sentada à mesa,**

\- Finalmente achamos!

**profundamente adormecida,**

\- Mas o quê?

**a cabeça pousada sobre um livro aberto de Aritmancia.**

\- Uma das minhas matérias preferidas – falou ela. E claro que os cdfs de plantão começaram a conversar com ela.

**Os garotos se sentaram, um de cada lado.**

\- Nada como ficar de vela – falou Harry.  
**Harry cutucou-a de leve para acordá-la.**

\- Fiz logo para Rony não tentar a acordar do jeito dele.

\- Uma boa ideia – Gina falou.

Rony deu de ombros.  
**— Ó!... Quê? — exclamou Hermione, acordando e olhando assustada para os lados. — Já está na hora de ir?**

**\- **Eu perdi completamente a noção de tempo.  
**— Ó!... Qual é a aula que temos agora?**

\- Tá pior que eu – falou Neville.  
**— Adivinhação,**

\- Uma aula inútil.

**mas só daqui a vinte minutos**

\- Menos mal.

**— respondeu Harry — Mione, por que você não foi à aula de Feitiços?**

\- Porque eu já sei o conteúdo do ano todo – falou Hermione brincando.

\- Eu não duvido – sussurrou Josh para Alex, que riu.

**— Quê? Ah não! — guinchou Hermione. — Me esqueci de ir à aula de Feitiços!**

Isso soava como uma desculpa para Frank.

\- Se eu usar essa você acredita? – James perguntou para Lily, que negou. Ele suspirou derrotado.

**— Mas como é que você pôde esquecer?**

\- Isso é uma coisa que todos queremos saber.

**— perguntou Harry. — Você estava conosco até chegarmos à porta da sala de aula!**

\- Ninguém é capaz de esquecer algo assim – falou Dorcas desconfiada.  
**— Eu não acredito!**

\- Nós também não.

**— lamentou-se Hermione. — O Profº. Flitwick ficou aborrecido?**

\- Ele não deve ter nem notado.

**Ah, foi o Malfoy, eu estava pensando nele e me atrapalhei!**

\- Como isso é culpa de Malfoy? – questionou Regulus.

\- Não é culpa – disse Hermione – Só... distração.  
**— Sabe de uma coisa, Mione? — disse Rony, olhando para o livrão de Aritmancia que a garota estivera usando como travesseiro.**

\- É bem confortável – falou Remus.

\- Não esperava isso de você – falou Lily horrorizada.  
**— Acho que você está sofrendo um colapso mental.**

Alex não quis concordar, mas era possível.

**Está tentando fazer coisas demais.**

\- Eu sou assim também – falou Lily.

**— Não estou, não! — retrucou ela, afastando os cabelos dos olhos e procurando a mochila, com um ar de desamparo.**

\- Isso só confirmou mais.

**— Foi só um engano!**

\- Que aconteceu porque você está estressada demais – Frank disse – E é normal.

**É melhor eu procurar o Profº. Flitwick e pedir desculpas...**

\- É melhor você descansar – falou Alice.

Hermione a encarou como se nunca tivesse ouvido essa palavra.

**Vejo vocês na aula de Adivinhação!**

\- A menos é, claro, que você se esqueça de novo – falou Josh.

**Hermione se reuniu aos dois garotos ao pé da escada para a sala da Profª. Sibila, vinte minutos mais tarde,**

\- Vocês não estão atrasados para a aula? – perguntou Lily desconfiada.

\- De jeito nenhum – falaram Harry e Rony juntos.

**com um ar extremamente encabulado.**

\- Algo que Sirius nem sabe o que é.

Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Se você fosse eu, você também não saberia – disse sorrindo.

**— Não posso acreditar que perdi os feitiços para animar!**

\- Nem nós.

**E aposto como vão cair nos exames; o Profº. Flitwick insinuou que poderiam cair!**

\- Então vão – falou Lily.

**Juntos, eles subiram a escada para a sala escura e abafada da torre.**

\- Nada como um lugar abafado para tirar toda a alegria da vida – falou James. Brilhando em cada mesinha havia uma bola de cristal cheia de uma névoa branco-pérola.

\- Ótimo, lá vem uma matéria doida.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram juntos à mesma mesa bamba.**

\- O Trio de Ouro sendo um trio. Nada novo nisso – falou Gina.

**— Pensei que não íamos começar bolas de cristal antes do próximo trimestre**

\- Estou impressionado que você saiba o que vocês vão dar em Adivinhação – falou Jorge.

**— resmungou Rony, lançando à sala um olhar preocupado, à procura da professora,**

\- Aquela mulher não pode ser chamada de professora – falou Hermione.

**caso ela estivesse espreitando por ali.**

\- Você devia olhar antes de falar, não depois.

**— Não reclame,**

\- É difícil, estando nessa aula.

**isso significa que terminamos quiromancia — murmurou Harry em resposta.**

\- Estou tão orgulhosa de vocês dois, discutindo sobre o assunto – falou Lily. — Eu já estava ficando cheio de ver Trelawney fazer careta de aflição todas as vezes que examinava as minhas mãos.

\- Relaxe, porque ela vai achar outro jeito para continuar "preocupada" com você.

**— Bom dia para todos!**

\- Só seria bom sem a sua aula – falou Harry.

**— saudou a voz etérea e familiar, e a professora saiu das sombras em sua costumeira e dramática aparição.**

\- É porque é muito difícil usar uma porta – falou Gina revirando os olhos.

Parvati e LiIá estremeceram de excitação,

\- Meninas idiotas – falou Hermione, embora não tivesse nada contra Parvati.

**os rostos iluminados pelo brilho leitoso das bolas de cristal.**

\- Deve ter ficado estranho.

**— Resolvi começar a bola de cristal mais cedo do que tinha planejado**

\- Foda-se.

**— disse a professora, sentada de costas para a lareira, olhando para a turma.**

\- E aí ela percebeu que estava todo mundo dormindo e desistiu de dar aula – falou Sirius esperançoso.

**— As Parcas me informaram que o exame de vocês em junho tratará do orbe,**

\- Acho que foi mais como você mesma soube.

**e estou ansiosa para oferecer-lhes muita prática.**

\- Tem gente que gosta de esperar por coisa ruim, não é?  
**Hermione deu uma risadinha.**

\- Não me contive.

**— Bem, francamente... "as Parcas a informaram"... Quem é que prepara o exame? Ela mesma!**

\- Se bem que do jeito que ela é, pode ser incapaz até de fazer uma prova.

**Que profecia assombrosa!**

\- Não acredito em profecias – falou Alice e Harry baixou o olhar.

**— continuou a garota sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa.**

\- Ora, não ligo para aquela pessoa.

**Harry e Rony sufocaram risadinhas.**

\- Pelo menos tentamos.

**Era difícil dizer se a professora os ouvira, pois seu rosto estava oculto pelas sombras.**

\- Não sei, vai que é surda também?

**Ela, no entanto, continuou como se não tivesse ouvido.**

\- Eu disse.

**— A vidência com a bola de cristal é uma arte particularmente requintada**

\- Acho que não.

**\- disse em tom sonhador.**

\- E ela sabe falar em outro tom?

**— Por isso não espero que vocês vejam alguma coisa ao procurarem examinar pela primeira vez as profundezas infinitas do orbe.**

\- Talvez seja só porque essa arte não existe – falou Alice.

**Vamos começar praticando o relaxamento da mente consciente e da visão exterior**

\- Essa aula é muito estranha – falou Lyssi.

**— Rony começou a soltar risadinhas irrefreáveis e precisou meter o punho na boca para abafar o som — para vocês poderem limpar a visão interior e a supraconsciência. Talvez, se tivermos sorte, alguns de vocês consigam ver alguma coisa antes do fim da aula.**

\- Talvez, se tivermos sorte, ainda terá alguém acordado até o final da leitura dessa aula – bocejou Fred. Estava realmente ficando cansando.

**E então começaram a praticar.**

\- Não sei o que é pior. A teoria ou prática disso.

**Harry, pelo menos, sentiu-se extremamente bobo de mirar a bola de cristal,**

\- Todos entendemos.

**tentando manter a mente vazia, enquanto pensamentos do tipo "que coisa mais idiota" não paravam de lhe ocorrer.**

\- Natural, ninguém consegue parar. Especialmente com essa aula.

**Rony não ajudava nada com seus acessos de riso silencioso nem Hermione com seus muxoxos.**

\- Não temos culpa – falaram os dois juntos.

\- Ainda bem que eu não me inscrevi nisso – falou James.  
**— Viram alguma coisa?**

\- Não.

**— perguntou Harry aos dois, depois de manter os olhos fixos na bola uns quinze minutos.**

\- E ainda não aparecia nada.  
**— Já, tem uma queimadura no tampo dessa mesa — disse Rony apontando. — Alguém derrubou uma vela.**

Risadas ecoaram pela sala.

\- Com certeza foi o mais interessante da aula.

**— Isto é uma baita perda de tempo — sibilou Hermione.**

\- Se Hermione diz que uma aula é uma perda de tempo, não tem nem como discordar.

**— Eu podia estar praticando alguma coisa útil.**

\- Mesmo ficar pensando na vida é mais útil que isso.

**Podia estar recuperando a matéria de feitiços para animar...**

\- Não tenho duvidas que você irá pegar rápido – falou Remus.

Hermione sorriu para ele.  
**A Profª. Sibila passou farfalhando.**

\- É só para lembrar que tem uma professora na sala.  
**— Alguém gostaria que eu ajudasse a interpretar os portentos obscuros que aparecem em seu orbe?**

\- Não, já que ninguém liga para isso.

**— murmurou sobrepondo a voz ao tilintar dos seus badulaques.**

\- Que irritante.

**— Eu não preciso de ajuda — sussurrou Rony.**

\- Esse se garante.

**— É óbvio o que isto significa.**

\- Já estou feliz de ter alguma coisa – murmurou Gina.

**Vai haver um nevoeiro daqueles hoje à noite.**

\- Bem profundo.

**Harry e Hermione explodiram em risadas.**

\- Não tinha como evitar - falaram juntos.  
**— Ora, francamente! — exclamou a Profª. Trelawney quando todas as cabeças dos alunos se viraram em sua direção.**

\- Estávamos esperando uma demonstração de autoridade... - falou Neville - Apesar de saber que isso nunca viria com Trelawney.  
**Parvati e Lilá fizeram caras escandalizadas.**

\- Queria que elas se importassem assim com as outras matérias - Hermione falou friamente. Era ridículo.  
**— Vocês estão perturbando as vibrações da vidente!**

\- Acho que estamos perturbando a vidente, não? - corrigiu Harry.  
**A professora se aproximou da mesa dos garotos e espiou as bolas de cristal dos três.**

\- Nem um pouco curiosa ela.

\- Por que ela espia a bola ao invés de simplesmente pedir para ver? - Frank revirou os olhos.

\- Ela tinha que ver discretamente se tinha alguma coisa que ela podia inventar sobre o cristal - Rony explicou, revirando os olhos.

\- Só que ela não sabe que não consegue fazer nada discretamente - acrescentou Harry.

**Harry sentiu um grande desânimo.**

\- Nossa. Meu filho parece estar meio depressivo - brincou James.

\- Seu filho é meio depressivo - falou Fred, meio brincando, meio se lembrando do quinto ano de Harry.

**Tinha certeza de que sabia o que viria a seguir...**

\- E não parece que será bom - Lyssi falou, pensativo.  
**— Vejo algo aqui!**

\- Ainda bem, porque senão você seria cega - falou Alex, acidamente.

**— sussurrou a professora, aproximando o rosto da bola,**

-O que não é uma frase estranha - falou Sirius, irônico.

**de modo que esta se refletiu duas vezes em seus enormes óculos.**

\- Que imagem assustadora - falou Dorcas.

**— Alguma coisa que se move...**

\- Agora já sei o que é - ironizou Josh.

**Mas o que é isso?**

\- Se você que é a professora não sabe, como eu vou saber? - Rony retrucou.  
**Harry estava preparado**

\- Para parar de ouvir o que Trelawney diz?

\- Acho que não.

**para apostar tudo que tinha, inclusive a Firebolt,**

James olhou assustado para o filho.

\- Nunca se aposta a vassoura, filho. Nunca - falou James, firmemente, tentando passar uma das lições mais importante da vida.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Eu nem cheguei a apostar. Foi só modo de pensar.

**que, seja o que fosse, não seria uma boa notícia.**

\- Não tenho dúvidas - falou Regulus.

**E não deu outra...**

Regulus trocou um sorriso com Harry.  
**— Meu querido... — sussurrou a professora, erguendo os olhos para ele.**

\- Tudo para ser mais dramático - Hermione falou com desprezo.

**— Está aqui, mais claro que antes...**

\- Ela não estava tendo dificuldades em entender o que era segundos atrás? - observou Lily - E agora está _claro?_

Lene deu de ombros.

\- Quem entende a mente de pessoas doidas?

\- Então, é por isso que eu nunca te entendi? - Sirius perguntou, provocando.

Lene revirou os olhos.

\- Não, _querido, _isso é porque você consegue acompanhar uma mente tão brilhante quanto a minha - falou, sorrindo.

\- Tem certeza disso? - Sirius perguntou antes de a beijar, encerrando a "discussão".

**Meu querido,**

\- Não sou seu querido - resmungou Harry.

**aproximando-se de você, cada vez mais perto...**

\- E ainda assim eu ainda estou aqui.

**O Sin...**  
**— Ah, pelo amor de Deus — exclamou Hermione em voz alta.**

\- Muito bem, Hermione, fazendo isso que todos queriam fazer! - Jorge sorriu, orgulhoso.

**— Não é aquele ridículo Sinistro outra vez!**

Harry pensou em como era engraçado que ele tivesse ficado tão aterrorizado pelo sinistro que na verdade era somente Sirius.  
**A Profª. Sibila ergueu os enormes olhos para a garota.**

\- Como se fosse me dar medo - Hermione revirou os olhos.

**Parvati cochichou alguma coisa com Lilá,**

\- Elas sempre fazem isso. É irritante - Neville falou.

**e as duas olharam feio para Hermione também.**

\- Vão fundar um clube contra Hermione - Gina resmungou.

**A professora se ergueu, fitando Hermione com inconfundível raiva.**

\- Porque isso é totalmente professional - falou Alice.  
**— Sinto dizer que do instante em que você entrou nesta sala, minha querida, ficou evidente que não tinha o talento que a nobre arte da Adivinhação exige.**

\- Pelo menos uma coisa você conseguiu perceber - alfinetou Hermione, com raiva. Lembrava do efeito das palavras da professora. Ela a fizera se sentir tão mal sobre si mesma.

\- E no instante que eu entrei, eu percebi que isso não era uma aula de verdade - falou Neville para suportar a amiga.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

\- É um absurdo uma professora assim com uma aluna - falou Lene, revoltada.

**Na verdade, eu não me lembro de jamais ter encontrado uma aluna cuja mente fosse tão irreparavelmente terrena.**

\- Como ela ousa dizer isso? - Lily estava furiosa com o que Hermione fora obrigada a passar.

\- Dizer na frente de todos, ainda por cima - concordou Neville.

Snape não pode evitar pensar que Trelawney talvez estivesse certa. Hermione era uma pessoa extremamente metódica e que somente acreditava em coisas provadas, ou era o que parecia. Não que fosse uma coisa ruim. Era somente uma parte da personalidade. Mas claro que Trelawney não devia ter dito dessa maneira.

\- Hermione, você sabe que ela está errada - falou Gina, confortando a amiga.

Outros concordaram com Gina também e Hermione sorriu para eles.

**Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.**

\- Todos estavam muito perplexos para dizer algo.

\- Com razão.

**Então...**

\- Agora Hermioine faz a coisa mais impactante da vida dela - brincou Rony.  
**— Ótimo! — exclamou Hermione, de repente, levantando-se e enfiando o exemplar de Esclarecendo o Futuro na mochila.**

\- Pelo menos, você não o jogou no lixo - falou Lyssi.

**— Ótimo! — repetiu,**

\- Eu tenho direito de ser dramática.

**atirando a mochila sobre o ombro**

\- Eu nunca vi Hermione tão irritada - falou Harry.

**e quase derrubando Rony da cadeira.**

\- Desculpa - ela pediu.

\- Valeu a pena - ele riu.

**— Eu desisto!**

\- Foi difícil o suficiente ter que assistir essa _aula_ até esse momento - falou Hermione - Era ridículo demais.

**Vou-me embora.**

\- Não me arrependo disso nem por um segundo.

\- Nem devia - falou Sirius divertido. Nunca imaginaria Hermione fazendo uma coisa dessas.  
**E para assombro da turma, Hermione se dirigiu ao alçapão, abriu-o com um pontapé**

\- Que violência - brincou Lene.

Hermione deu de ombros.

**e desceu a escada, desaparecendo de vista.**

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso - falou James.

\- É, nem nós fizemos isso - falou Sirius.

Remus concordou.

\- Que bom saber que fiz algo que os grande Marotos não fizeram - brincou Hermione - Estou orgulhosa.

\- Devia estar mesmo - disse James, sério - Já fizemos quase tudo que podia ser feito.  
**Levou alguns minutos para todos se aquietarem outra vez.**

\- Compreensível.

\- Ninguém pode dizer que essa aula foi monótona.

**A professora parecia ter se esquecido completamente do Sinistro.**

\- Nada como uma discussão com uma aluna para se esquecer de supostas previsões de morte dos seus alunos - murmurou Regulus, acidamente.

Harry riu.  
**Deu as costas, bruscamente, à mesa de Harry e Rony,**

\- Porque isso é uma altitude matura - murmurou Gina.

**respirando forte e ajeitando o diáfano xale mais perto do corpo.**

\- Como se alguém se importasse com a aparência dela.  
**— Oooooh! — exclamou Lilá de repente, assustando todo mundo.**

\- Lilá é assim mesmo - murmurou Rony.

\- Você sabe tudo sobre Lilá, não é mesmo Rony? - Hermione perguntou friamente, com ciúme.

\- Hermione...

\- Problemas no paraíso - murmurou Sirius.

\- Alguém está com ciúmes - murmurou James de volta.

**— Ooooooh, Profª. Sibila, acabei de me lembrar! A senhora viu a Hermione nos deixando, não foi?**

\- Com todos os poderes dela? Sem dúvidas - murmurou Alice.

Harry ficou sério, pensando nas _verdadeiras _profecias que ela tinha feito.

**Não foi, professora?**

\- Ela vai negar, porque ela realmente perderia essa oportunidade para fingir que realmente sabe de algo - falou Snape, irônico.

**Na altura da Páscoa, alguém aqui vai deixar o nosso convívio para sempre!**

\- Acho que era para ser eu, em mais uma das profecias dela em que eu morro - murmurou Harry.

**A senhora disse isso há um tempão, professora!**

\- Sabia. Claro que sabia. Vocês não estão vendo como ela se preparou para isso? - Josh questionou, revirando os olhos.

**Sibila sorriu suavemente.**

\- Que pessoa falsa.  
**— É verdade, minha querida, eu sabia que a Srta. Granger iria nos deixar.**

\- Falando assim parece até que eu morri - Hermione brincou.

**Esperemos, no entanto, que tenhamos nos enganado com os sinais...**

\- Acho que está bem claro que Hermione não fará mais essa aluna - murmurou Remus.

**A visão interior pode ser um fardo, sabem...**

\- Se fosse verdade, podia mesmo - concordou Dorcas, imaginando o que faria se fosse capaz de prever de o futuro e não poder fazer nada para evitá-lo. Seria horrível.

**Lilá e Parvati pareceram profundamente interessadas**

\- Pela primeira vez, em uma aula - murmurou Harry.

**e trocaram de lugar para que a professora pudesse parar à mesa delas.**

\- Nem um pouco óbvio e patético - Lene revirou os olhos.  
**— Um dia Hermione vai capotar, hein?**

\- Não vou, não - Hermione disse ofendida.

**— murmurou Rony para Harry,**

\- Claro que tinha que ser você a falar isso - Hermione olhou com raiva para o namorado que fez uma cara de santo.

**fazendo cara de espanto.**

\- Não estava fazendo nada. Era a minha reação aos acontecimentos mesmo - falou Rony.  
**— É...**

\- E mais uma resposta profunda de Harry para Rony falando de Hermione.

**Harry examinou mais uma vez a bola de cristal,**

\- Não sei para que.

**mas não viu nada além de uma névoa espiralada.**

\- Nem vai ver - falou Lily desdenhosa.

**Será que a professora vira, de fato, o Sinistro novamente?**

\- Não exatamente - murmurou Harry, para si mesmo.  
**Será que ele, Harry, veria?**

\- Não é muito provável - falou Sirius.

**A última coisa de que precisava era outro acidente quase fatal,**

\- Sinto muito, mas acho que ainda vão ter alguns - murmurou Rony.

Harry concordou.

**com a final de Quadribol cada dia mais próxima.**

\- Sério isso? - Hermione perguntou incrédula - Depois ninguém acredita quando eu digo que isso é obsessão.

\- Não é obsessão! - Harry disse teimosamente.

\- Claro que não. Se preocupar mais com algo do que sua própria vida não é um sinal de obsessão. De jeito algum - ironizou Hermione.

\- Eu acho que Harry está certo - falou James.

\- Claro que você acha - falou Lily, revirando os olhos. James era louco quando se tratava de Quadribol.

\- Talvez ele tenha exagerado um pouco, mas é uma preocupação válida - falou Lene. Sirius concordou.

Harry sorriu triunfante, enquanto Lily e Hermione estavam incrédulas.

\- Regulus? Você concorda comigo? - Harry perguntou baixinho pro amigo, interessado na opinião dele.

\- Não há dúvidas de que se você sofrer um acidante quase fatal você não poderá mais jogar na final e isso é preocupante - falou e Harry sorriu. Mas ele continuou - Entretanto, é claro que a final do jogo não devia ser a sua maior preocupação quando se pensa em um acidente desse tamanho. Claro que sua vida é mais importante que um jogo. Então, é, elas estão meio certas. É um pouco obsessivo, Harry.

\- Mas... - Harry procurou argumentos para se justificar.

\- Já imaginou o que todos fariam se você sofresse um acidente sério, Harry? Acha que alguém se preocuparia com um jogo? Não. Todos os que se importam com você iriam querer que você ficasse bem, independente de quanto tempo levasse. Se por algum motivo você sofresse um acidente e eu pudesse te ver, e nós estivéssemos no mesmo ano, eu iria correndo te ver. A final de Quadribol nunca passaria na minha mente - falou Regulus, sério. Estava tentando colocar um pouco de sentido na cabeça daquele que já era um dos seus melhores amigos.

Harry estava tocado pelas palavras de Regulus. Era claro que ele sabia que o Black se importava bastante com ele, sabia que eles tinham se tornado amigos, mas ainda assim era chocante e reconfortante ouvir em voz alta o quanto era importante para ele. Regulus era o primeiro amigo em muito tempo que Harry tinha se identificado automaticamente e se aproximado depressa. Desde Rony, não tinha tido outra amizade que surgira tão rápido (até mesmo Hermione demorou para se tornar uma pessoa a qual ele confiaria a vida dele). E Harry sabia que isso era porque, no fundo, Regulus o entendia. Entendia as coisas que ele passara, ter que lidar com as expectativas de todos e sentir que não era o suficiente para elas. E, principalmente, ele entendia a parte ruim de Harry, talvez consequência definitiva da Horcrux. A que nem Hermione nem Rony queriam reconhecer que existia.

\- Imagine se fosse comigo que ocorresse um acidante. Você se preocuparia com a final que eu iria jogar? - Regulus continuou a falar, sem dar uma chance de Harry expressar o que sentia por ele.

\- Não... Claro que não! - Harry respondeu indignado, a ideia era absurda. Se Regulus se machucasse, ele não se preocuparia com nada que o outro deveria estar fazendo. Somente em como ele estava.

\- Então. Está aí a prioridade correta - Regulus relaxou, deixando o corpo cair de volta no sofá. Tinha falado tudo que queria falar e esperava que fosse o suficiente para Harry entender porque ele deveria mais se preocupar com ele mesmo do que com um jogo.

\- Eu iria correndo te ver também, Regulus - falou Harry e deu um sorriso para o outro - Você é um dos meus melhores amigos, sabe? Eu não suportaria te ver machucado - disse sincero. Tinha experiência com isso e realmente seria mais do que podia suportar. Mais um amigo machucado... Não.

Regulus sorriu. Sabia que era importante para Harry, porém era bom ouvir que era um dos melhores amigos dele. Não era um título dado para quase ninguém. Harry mesmo tinha dito que só considerava melhor amigo Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge. Neville e uma tal de Luna também, mas ainda assim nem tanto. Então era uma honra ser chamado assim pelo Potter. Regulus estava bem feliz com isso.

Regulus também considerava Harry um melhor amigo. Ele mesmo também não tinha muito melhores amigos, principalmente porque era uma pessoa fechada. Era difícil conseguir fazer com que Regulus se sentisse confortável, então era uma surpresa que Harry tinha conseguido fazer isso. Nem Regulus entendia muito bem como eles tinham se aproximado tanto, só sabia que eles pareciam ter tido uma conexão instantânea. Dentro de todos os desconhecidos e inimigos daquele lugar, algo tinha dito a Regulus que ele podia confiar em Harry, que realmente provou ser corajoso, confiável e esperto. Era raro achar alguém assim e Regulus estava feliz de ter conhecido Harry, o que o fez questionar como ficaria sem o amigo quando a leitura de todos os livros acabassem.

\- Você sentir sua falta quando eu voltar para 1977 - falou impulsivamente, com um sorriso triste para Harry.

Harry só deu conta agora que teria que aprender a viver de novo sem as pessoas que estavam ali e a perspectiva o entristecia.

\- Eu também - Harry deu um sorriso fraco. Regulus seria mais um amigo tirado dele, assim como os outros dali.

\- Mas isso ainda está longe - Regulus tentou sorrir.

Rony e Sirius compartilhavam da mesma expressão ciumenta enquanto esperavam Regulus e Harry discutirem o que quer fosse que eles falavam baixo, de forma que ninguém ouvisse, há vários minutos. Todos da casa sabiam que os dois tinham criado uma amizade forte, como nenhum dos outros pareciam ter criado ainda. Eles pareciam que tinham se conhecido a vida toda. E Rony e Sirius sentiam que eles tinham sido substituídos, embora soubessem que isso não era verdade, não conseguiam controlar.

\- Podemos voltar a ler? - Lene interrompeu a conversa de Harry e Regulus, que estavam falando de algo totalmente banal. Pelo menos, era o que parecia pelos movimentos que Regulus fazia com a mão ao contar alguma história para Harry.

\- Desculpe - Harry e Regulus sorriram cúmplices.

**As férias da Páscoa não foram exatamente relaxantes.**

\- E vocês relaxam algum dia? - resmungou Frank.

**Os alunos do terceiro ano nunca tinham recebido tantos deveres para casa.**

\- Não foi tanto assim! - Hermione protestou, recebendo olhares incrédulos de Harry, Rony e Neville.  
**Neville Longbottom**

\- Já vão falar de mim - Neville deu um suspiro dramático.

**parecia às vésperas de um colapso nervoso,**

Frank e Alice olharam preocupados para o filho.

\- Você não devia se preocupar tanto - falou Frank - Tenho certeza que organizando o tempo dá para fazer - Frank tentou tranquilizar o filho.

\- Isso é porque você não viu a quantidade de coisa - Neville bufou.

\- Você podia pedir ajudar aos seus amigos - sugeriu Alice.

\- Estavam todos ocupados também.

Harry, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, culpados.

**e não era o único.**

\- Eu estava surtando - confessou Hermione.

\- E quando você não está surtando por causa de estudo? - questionou Rony. Harry riu.

\- Eu não surto! - falou Hermione, recebendo diversos olhares incrédulos.

**— Chamam a isso de férias! — bradou Simas Finnigan**

Harry sorriu, com saudade do colega.

**certa tarde na sala comunal. — Ainda faltam séculos para os exames,**

\- Não faltavam séculos! - Hermione contradisse, sendo ignorada por todos.

**qual é a deles!**

\- Talvez eles queiram preparar vocês, já pensou nisso? - sugeriu Snape.  
**Mas ninguém tinha tanto a fazer quanto Hermione.**

\- Você se sobrecarrega - falou Gina, balançado a cabeça.

**Mesmo sem Adivinhação, ela estava estudando mais matérias do que todos os outros.**

\- Isso não devia ser possível - falou Alex, pensativo - Todos deviam ter que estudar a mesma quantidade de disciplinas que os outros.

\- Mas quem quiser estudar mais não iria poder! - protestou Lily.

\- Ainda assim - Alex se manteve firme.

**Em geral era a última a deixar a sala comunal à noite,**

\- Isso não pode ser uma boa coisa - falou Lene, preocupada. Nem ela aguentava ser sempre a última a deixar a sala comunal. Era uma rotina cansativa.

**a primeira a chegar na biblioteca na manhã seguinte;**

\- Eu conheço alguém assim - James sorriu para Lily.

**tinha olheiras iguais as de Lupin**

\- Então a coisa está séria - falaram todos de 1977, menos Lupin.

Os Marotos trocaram olhares preocupados. Sabiam que as olheiras de Remus eram por literalmente dias sem dormir, em que ele só conseguia se manter em pé por causa da magia, então era realmente assustador que Hermione estivesse igual a ele.

\- Você tem que descansar mais - falou, por fim, Sirius.

Hermione assentiu.

\- Eu só fiz o que eu precisava fazer.

\- E eu não sei como você não acabou morta no processo - murmurou Rony, preocupado. Hermione não ligava para os próprios limites quando se tratava de estudar.

**e parecia estar constantemente prestes a cair no choro.**

\- Isso era por causa da horas sem dormir.

\- E do estresse - acrescentou Gina.

\- Tá, isso também.

**Rony assumira a responsabilidade pelo recurso de Bicuço.**

\- Alguém tinha que fazer - disse, corando.

\- Que irmão esforçado nós temos - os gêmeos zoaram.

\- Alguém ter que ser - retrucou Rony.

\- Estou começando a ver um padrão aqui - sussurrou Sirius para Lene, que riu.

**Quando não estava cuidando dos próprios deveres,**

\- O que era basicamente o tempo todo...

\- EI! - Rony reclamou, revoltado - Eu fiz tudo o que eu precisava fazer, no final.

\- No final mesmo - afirmou Harry, rindo.

Rony olhou falsamente magoado para Harry por causa da "traição" dele.

**estava examinando volumes grossíssimos**

\- Eu não sabia que você era capaz de ler - falou Jorge, surpreso.

\- Cala a boca.

**com títulos do tipo O Manual da Psicologia do Hipogrifo**

\- Por que a pessoa faz um livro sobre isso?

\- Vai saber. Tédio? Insônia? Os dois?

**e Ave ou Vilão?**

\- Que dramático - murmurou Gina, rindo.

Já Alice e Dorcas pareciam ofendidas pelo título**.**

**Um Estudo Sobre a Brutalidade do Hipogrifo. Ficou tão absorto que até se esqueceu de ser antipático com o Bichento.**

\- Só Rony para esquecer de ser antipático - riu Jorge.  
**Entrementes, Harry teve que encaixar os deveres entre os treinos diários de Quadribol,**

\- O que é bem melhor, admita - falou Rony.

Harry sorriu culpado para o amigo.

**para não falar das intermináveis discussões de táticas com Olívio.**

\- Olívio não dorme! - reclamou Harry - Ele realmente não vive para nada fora Quadribol.

Fred e Jorge concordaram.

\- Olívio é obcecado. Mas ele é o melhor - falaram.

\- Obrigado - ironizou Rony.

Fred e Jorge olharam culpados para o irmão, mas a verdade é que eles achavam que Olívio realmente era melhor goleiro que Rony. Talvez porque o ruivo não conseguisse controlar muito bem o seu nervosismo.

**A partida Grifinória x Sonserina fora marcada para o primeiro sábado depois das férias da Páscoa.**

\- Começando as aulas com disputa - disse Hermione, sendo ignorada.

\- Ainda bem que eles colocaram logo. Assim vocês não precisam ficar muito ansiosos - falou Frank.

\- E vamos poder ler sobre o jogo! - James falou animado.

**Sonserina liderava o campeonato por exatos duzentos pontos.**

Regulus e Snape sorriram presunçosos.

\- Como isso foi acontecer? - James murmurou, indignado.

**Isto significava (conforme Olívio não parava de lembrar ao seu time)**

\- Como se Olívio conseguisse falar algo só uma vez - resmungou Jorge.

**que eles precisavam vencer a partida por um número de pontos superior a duzentos para ganhar a Taça.**

\- Vocês conseguem! - disse Sirius, animador.  
**Significava, ainda, que a responsabilidade de vencer cabia em grande parte a Harry,**

\- Sempre cabe, não? - questionou Neville.

\- Mais nesse jogo, era ainda maior - falou Harry.

**porque capturar o pomo valia cento e cinquenta pontos.**

\- Sempre achei esse valor injusto - murmurou Hermione - O jogo é praticante ganho só por isso.

Claro que os viciados em quadribol não receberem bem a crítica e somente depois de se acalmarem é que voltaram a ler.

**— Por isso você deve capturar o pomo somente quando obtivermos uma vantagem de mais de cinquenta pontos**

\- Eu acho que Harry é capaz de deduzir isso sozinho.

**— dizia Olívio a Harry constantemente.**

\- Eu já estava quase o matando, só para calar a boca dele.

**— Só se tivermos mais de cinquenta pontos Harry,**

\- Ele já está se repetindo.

**senão ganhamos a partida, mas perdemos a taça.**

\- Isso seria muita burrice - falou Regulus, sorrindo com a ideia. Seria bem a cara da grifinória fazer isso.

**Você entendeu bem?**

\- Entendi da primeira vez que você disse. Não precisava repetir mais mil - resmungou Harry. Tinha sido muito irritante. Ele somente ficava mais nervoso.

**Você só pode apanhar o pomo se tivermos...**

Fred revirou os olhos. Olívio achava que os outros tinham doenças mentais.

**— JÁ SEI, OLÍVIO! — berrou Harry.**

\- Eita, pobre Olívio - murmuraram os Weasley.

\- Ninguém merece Harry gritando - concordou Hermione.

Harry corou enquanto se recordava de quantas explosões eles já tinham presenciado. Nenhuma tinha sido bonita.

\- Ele herdou isso da mãe - James se livrou da culpa rapidamente.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu vou me lembrar disso, James Potter.

**Toda a Grifinória estava obcecada com a próxima partida.**

\- Quando não?

**A casa não ganhava a Taça de Quadribol desde que o lendário Carlinhos Weasley (o segundo irmão mais velho de Rony)**

\- Quantos irmãos você tem mesmo? - questionou Frank.

\- Tenho 5 irmãos e uma irmã - e apontou para Gina.

\- Eu ficaria louco se tivesse tantos irmãos - murmurou Regulus - Já Sirius basta.

Sirius se ofendeu.

\- Eu sou o melhor irmão que alguém podia ter - falou arrogante.

\- É verdade - confirmou James.

Regulus revirou os olhos. É claro que o Potter iria aumentar o ego do seu irmão mais ainda, mesmo que fosse um ego frágil.

**jogara como apanhador.**

\- Ele é ótimo - falou Gina - Mas não tão bom quanto Harry.

\- Harry é praticamente um professional - James disse orgulhoso se lembrando do jogo deles.

\- Melhor que você.

**Mas Harry duvidava se alguém no mundo, mesmo Olívio, queria essa vitória tanto quanto ele.**

\- Harry, acho que não é possível você querer isso mais que Olívio - Fred falou como se ele tivesse probleminhas.

\- Acho que é sim - retrucou, se lembrando porque queria vencer o jogo.

**A inimizade entre Harry e Malfoy atingira o auge.**

\- Por que essa frase soa tão problemática? - Lily suspirou.

\- Talvez porque seja.

\- Como vocês conseguiram se odiar mais ainda? - perguntou Regulus.

Harry considerou isso.

\- Acho que eu nunca odeie Malfoy. Ele sempre foi... meu, digamos, rival, mas eu nunca tive ódio de verdade dele. Fiquei com raiva várias vezes, claro. Mas nunca ódio de verdade. E nessa época, ele estava ainda mais insuportável- Harry deu de ombros.

**Malfoy ainda sofria com o incidente da pelota de lama em Hogsmeade**

\- Aquilo foi muito engraçado - Sirius riu.

\- A pessoa fica remoendo as coisas.

**e ficara ainda mais furioso que Harry tivesse conseguido escapar do castigo.**

\- Fazer o que se meu filho é demais? - James sorriu convencido. Lily revirou os olhos.  
**Harry, por sua vez, não se esquecia da tentativa de Malfoy de sabotá-lo durante o jogo contra Corvinal,**

\- Uma tentativa bem infantil - falou Regulus, sorrindo um pouco. Não podia fingir que não tinha sido engraçado o fato de um Malfoy se fantasiar só para aterrorizar um Potter.

**mas foi o caso de Bicuço que o deixou ainda mais decidido a vencer Malfoy diante da escola inteira.**

\- Finalmente um motivo de verdade e não algo infantil - Lily sorriu aliviada.

Harry ficou ofendido.  
**Nunca, na lembrança de ninguém, uma partida se aproximara com uma atmosfera tão carregada.**

\- Assim que é bom - Frank sorriu.

Alice reclamou com ele.

**Quando as férias terminaram,**

\- O que deve ter sido rápido demais - falou Alex.

Os outros concordaram.

**a tensão entre os dois times e suas casas estava a ponto de explodir.**

\- Sempre parece assim, no nosso ano - admitiu James.

Todos concordaram, embora ninguém se atreveu a dizer em voz alta que era por conta da guerra.

**Pequenas brigas irrompiam nos corredores,**

\- Espero que você não esteja envolvido nelas, Harry James Potter - falou Lily, séria, cruzando os braços.

Harry recuou, apavorado.

\- Jamais, mãe.

Lily o escanou, procurando sinais de mentira, e então relaxou.

**que culminaram em um incidente perverso,**

\- Assim parece que alguém foi torturado - falou Neville, tremendo ligeiramente com a lembrança das torturadas sofridas na própria Hogwarts.

**no qual um quartanista da Grifinória e um sextanista da Sonserina acabaram na ala hospitalar, com alhos porós brotando dos ouvidos.**

\- Não quero nem saber os detalhes disso - murmurou Dorcas, mas teve que ouvir do mesmo jeito enquanto todos discustiam o caso.  
**Harry, pessoalmente, estava passando um mau pedaço.**

\- Claro que você tem quer estar envolvido - Lily conteve um suspiro de exasperação.

**Não podia ir e vir sem que os alunos da Sonserina esticassem as pernas tentando fazê-lo tropeçar;**

\- A sonserina do seu ano é tão infantil - Regulus murmurou desaprovadoramente. Nunca os seus amigos fariam uma coisa idiota dessa.

\- Eu sei - Harry deu de ombros - Deve ser porque tem um Malfoy.

Regulus riu de leve.

**Crabbe e Goyle não paravam de aparecer onde quer que ele estivesse**

\- Stalkers.

\- Sempre soube que eles eram meus fãs, mas isso era ridículo - brincou Harry.

**e se afastar desapontados quando o viam cercado de colegas.**

Lily suspirou aliviada.

\- Pela primeira vez, você não está tomando estúpidas decisões em nome da coragem - brincou Gina.

Harry revirou os olhos para ela.

**Olívio dera instruções para que Harry estivesse sempre acompanhado em todo lugar,**

\- O que foi uma boa ideia.

**para a eventualidade de algum aluno da Sonserina querer inutilizá-lo para o jogo.**

\- Isso só mostra como esse esporte está fora de controla nessa escola.

**Toda a Grifinória assumiu o desafio com entusiasmo,**

\- Todos queriam te manter a salvo - Gina sorriu com a memória - Fora que essa era uma das raras oportunidades em que você não estava afastando as pessoas.

\- Eu não afasto as pessoas! - Harry disse e recebeu olhares incrédulos - Nunca tinha notado isso - confessou.

\- Não tem problema - assegurou Regulus, com um sorriso. Não queria que Harry ficasse preocupado com isso.

**tornando impossível Harry chegar às aulas na hora certa,**

\- Como se você não vive se atrasando já - Hermione resmungou.

**porque andava rodeado por uma aglomeração de colegas barulhentos.**

\- Que também chegavam atrasados com vocês - acrescentou Rony.

**Mas o garoto se preocupava mais com a segurança da Firebolt do que com a própria.**

\- Isso é doentio - Lily falou seriamente preocupada. Até mesmo James foi forçado a concordar.

Harry ignorou os olhares preocupados de todos.

\- Eu não penso mais assim - e lançou um sorriso discreto para Regulus. O argumento do amigo o fizera ver quanto estava sendo estúpido.

Regulus suspirou aliviado e contente que ele tenha sido capaz de realmente ajudar Harry.

\- Eu espero que sim, Harry Potter - Lily ameaçou o filho, que somente riu.

**Quando não estava voando, ele trancava a vassoura no malão**

James sorriu, aprovando.

**e muitas vezes dava uma corrida à Torre da Grifinória, nos intervalos das aulas, para verificar se ela continuava lá.**

\- E ela estava - falou para tranquilizar James.

**Todas as atividades normais**

\- Como se esse colégio tivesse algo de normal - Alex desdenhou.

**na sala comunal foram abandonadas na véspera do jogo.**

\- Porque isso não é exagero - Hermione bufou.

**Até Hermione pusera os livros de lado.**

\- Não foi porque eu quis! - ela respondeu quando viu todos os olhares acusadores para ela.  
**— Não consigo estudar,**

\- Essa foi a primeira vez em que aconteceu algo assim. Foi um momento histórico - falou Rony, com uma voz séria.

**não consigo me concentrar — comentou ela, nervosa.**

\- Não entendo por qual razão você estaria nervosa.

\- É porque ela estava com medo que os outros percebessem que até ela estava ansiosa para o jogo! - acusou James, com um sorriso.

Hermione negou.  
**Havia uma grande algazarra.**

\- Quando não? - perguntou Fred.

\- Quando vocês saíram do colégio? - sugeriu Gina.

Ele deu de ombros.

**Fred e Jorge Weasley enfrentavam a pressão agindo com mais barulho e exuberância que nunca.**

Eles olharam irritados para Harry.

\- Não estávamos sobre pressão nenhuma!

\- Claro que não - Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Não vejo como vocês podem ser mais barulhentos que o normal - murmurou Dorcas.

\- Nós sempre nos superamos - os gêmeos sorriram.

**Olívio estava a um canto debruçado sobre a maquete de um campo de Quadribol,**

\- Aposto que ele brinca com isso todo dia - falou Frank.

**empurrando bonequinhos com a varinha e resmungando.**

\- Esse é nosso Olívio - sorriu Jorge.

**Angelina, Alicia e Katie riam das piadas de Fred e Jorge.**

\- É porque somos engraçados - falaram.

\- Nessa época vocês já estavam dando em cima delas? - Gina perguntou inocentemente.

\- Claro que não! - responderam rápido demais e o resto das pessoas riram.

**Harry se sentara com Rony e Hermione**

\- Não sei porque não me surpreende.

\- Vocês realmente passam o tempo _todo _juntos não? - Lene revirou os olhos.

\- Eles são o Trio de Ouro por uma razão - murmurou Neville.

**afastado do centro das atividades,**

\- Como se você conseguisse ficar afastado do centro das atividades - brincou Rony.

**procurando não pensar no dia seguinte,**

\- Não acho que isso funcione - falou Sirius.

**porque toda vez que o fazia,**

\- Não disse? Já tá ai pensando.

**tinha a terrível sensação de que alguma coisa enorme estava tentando voltar do seu estômago.**

James olhou preocupado para o filho. Talvez ele estivesse ansioso demais para o jogo. Era para Harry ter mais confiança em si mesmo ou pelo menos ser capaz de controlar seu nervosismo.  
**— Você vai se sair bem — disse Hermione a ele,**

\- Eu tinha que te apoiar, apesar de ser quadribol - Hermione falou.

Harry sorriu.

**embora parecesse decididamente aterrorizada.**

\- Isso não ajuda muito.

\- Eu não estava preocupada só por causa do jogo - Hermione falou.

\- Então o que era? - Sirius perguntou.

Hermione se recusou a responder.  
**— Você tem uma Firebolt! — animou-o Rony.**

\- Só para lembrar que Harry é rico.

\- Não foi o melhor apoio - Harry concordou.

**— É... — respondeu Harry, o estômago se revirando.**

Lily revirou os olhos. Tudo isso por um jogo?  
**Foi um alívio quando Wood se levantou e gritou:**  
**— Time! Cama!**

\- Demorou muito - resmungou Harry.  
**Harry dormiu mal.**

\- Quando você dorme bem? - questionou Remus, preocupado.

**Primeiro, sonhou que perdera a hora**

\- Não acho que ninguém da Grifinória vá deixar isso acontecer - falou Neville.

**e que Wood gritava "Onde é que você se meteu? Tivemos que chamar Neville para substituí-lo!".**

\- Isso não! - Gina sufocou o riso.

\- EI! - gritou Neville corado enquanto os outros riram - Por que eu?

\- Bem... Você não é o melhor voando - Harry falou envergonhado.

**Depois sonhou que Malfoy e o resto do time da Sonserina chegavam para a partida montados em dragões.**

\- Porque isso não seria nenhum um pouco exagerado - ironizou Regulus. Harry sorriu para ele, balançado a cabeça.

**Harry voava a uma velocidade vertiginosa,**

\- Não que isso fosse fora do normal para você.

\- Não voo tão rápido assim! - Harry protestou.

\- Tem vezes que eu não consigo nem te acompanhar com o olhar - Hermione replicou.

**tentando evitar o jorro de chamas que saía da boca da montaria de Malfoy,**

\- Sempre soube que Malfoy não prestava - brincou Lene.

**quando percebeu que esquecera sua vassoura.**

\- Você só perceberia depois de meio século. Claro.

**Começou, então, a cair pelo ar e acordou assustado.**

\- Esse sonho foi horrível - concordou James.  
**Levou alguns segundos para se lembrar que a partida ainda não se realizara,**

\- E que você vai vencer - disse James, confiante.

Harry sorriu para o pai.

**que estava seguro em sua cama,**

\- Ou tão seguro quanto Harry Potter pode estar - acrescentou Hermione, pensando em Peter.

**e que, decididamente, o time da Sonserina não teria permissão para jogar montado em dragões.**

\- Nem mesmo Snape conseguiria burlar isso para eles - falou Gina.

Snape se sentiu ofendido.

**Sentiu uma sede enorme.**

\- Pela primeira vez, Harry parece ter um comportamento de um ser humano - Sirius disse - Tendo sede... Daqui a pouco vai ter fome também. E depois, quem sabe, vai aprender a dar em cima de garotas - sorriu, esperançoso.

Gina o lançou um olhar gélido.

\- Prefiro ele sem saber fazer o último, obrigado.

**O mais silenciosamente que pôde,**

\- Isso é muito, considerando que é Harry - falou Rony.

**levantou-se da cama de colunas e foi se servir de água de uma jarra de prata sob a janela.**

\- Ainda bem que tem água aí - disse Lily, satisfeita. Ela não tinha água no quarto dela.  
**Não havia movimento nem som nos jardins.**

\- Isso é estranho - Regulus falou, preocupado. Desde sempre fora ensinado que a ausência de sons em um ambiente signifcava coisas estranhas.

**Nenhum sopro de vento perturbava as copas das árvores na Floresta Proibida;**

\- Muito estranho - Sirius concordou com o irmão.

**o Salgueiro Lutador estava imóvel e transpirava inocência.**

Remus se sentiu culpado.

**Parecia que as condições para a partida seriam perfeitas.**

\- Ou não.  
**Harry pousou o copo e já ia voltar para a cama quando alguma coisa prendeu sua atenção.**

\- Você é imperativo - Gina revirou os olhos.

**Havia um animal rondando o gramado prateado.**

\- Um animal? Essa é nova - murmurou Josh.  
**Harry correu à sua mesa-de-cabeceira, apanhou os óculos, colocou-os,**

\- Você estava sem óculos? - Alex perguntou para Harry como se ele fosse retardado.

\- Estava - Harry admitiu.

**e voltou depressa à janela. Não podia ser o Sinistro**

\- Não me diga que você acreditou naquela besteira! - Lily exclamou, irritada.

\- Na época, sim.

**— não agora — não na véspera da partida...**

\- Não acredito que você pensou nisso - Regulus falou irritado para Harry. O amigo não tinha nenhuma noção de importância?

\- Desculpe - Harry ofereceu um meio sorriso. Entendia agora porque estava errado, mas na época do livro ainda não.

\- Não precisa se desculpar por isso - falou Regulus, dispensando as desculpas.  
**Ele tornou a espiar os jardins**

\- Sempre curioso - Lyssi falou.

\- Você não ficaria? - questionou ele para Lyssi.

\- Talvez.

**e, depois de uma busca ansiosa, localizou-o.**

Todos ficaram confusos.

\- Não era o Sinistro - Harry falou para tranquilizar todos.

\- Imaginei que não - retrucou Snape.

**O animal ia contornando a orla da floresta agora...**

\- Mas é algo então - falou Sirius.

Harry deu de ombros. Não se lembrava com detalhes desse dia.

**Não era o Sinistro... Era um gato...**

\- Não acredito que você nos deixou preocupados só por isso - ralhou Lily. Lene a apoiou.

**Harry agarrou o peitoril da janela aliviado ao reconhecer aquele rabo de escovinha. Era só o Bichento...**

Hermione sorriu. Sentia falta de Bichento. Ele era um animal fantástico mesmo.  
**Mas seria só o Bichento?**

\- Sim! Foi o que você acabou de dizer - Sirius falou exasperado.

\- Quem mais estaria com ele? - questionou Hermione.

Harry deu de ombros.

**Harry apurou a vista, esborrachando o nariz contra a vidraça.**

\- Adoro fazer isso - falou Lene e recebeu olhares estranhos - Sabe, quando está frio e fica a sua respiração... - parou, quando percebeu que todos ainda a consideravam estranha.

**Bichento parecia ter parado.**

\- Por agora - resmungou Harry.

**O menino teve certeza de que estava vendo outra coisa andando sob a sombra das árvores, também.**

\- Então... São dois animais? - Sirius questionou.

Harry assentiu.

**Naquele momento, ele apareceu, um cão gigantesco,**

Os três marotos se entreolharam imediatamente. Será que...?

**peludo e negro, que se movia sorrateiramente pelos gramados.**

Eles tinham certeza agora. Era Sirius. Mas o que ele estava fazendo em Hogwarts disfarçado de cachorro?

\- Como um cachorro caminha sorrateiramente? - Dorcas questionou, com algumas ideias já na cabeça.

**Bichento caminhava ao seu lado.**

\- O que é meio estranho, considerando que é um gato e um cão - falou Neville.

\- Eu já vi várias vezes esses dois animais se dando bem! - Alice protestou.

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

\- Porque essa é a cena mais estranha que você já viu, com certeza.

**Que significaria isso?**

\- Muito provavelmente, nada - Neville falou.

**Se Bichento também via o cão,**

\- O que era óbvio que ele fazia - comentou Frank.

**como é que ele podia ser um agouro da morte de Harry?**

\- Já pensou na probabilidade dele não ser? - sugeriu Sirius.  
**— Rony! — sibilou Harry. — Rony acorda!**

\- Boa sorte em acordar esse daí - Gina falou, se lembrando de todas as vezes que tinha tentando acordar o _adorável _irmão.  
**— Hum?**  
**— Preciso que você me diga se vê uma coisa!**

\- O que é uma frase muito normal - falou Lene sarcasticamente.  
**— Tá tudo escuro, Harry — murmurou o amigo com a voz empastada. — Do que é que você está falando?**

\- Do encontro incomum entre um cão e um cachorro - falou Regulus, entediado.

\- Tem mais do que parece - falou Harry.

**— Ali embaixo...**  
**Harry espiou depressa pela janela.**

\- Já tá virando um vício isso.  
**Bichento e o cão haviam desaparecido.**

\- Talvez tenham ido dar um passeio.

**Ele subiu, então, no peitoril para ver lá embaixo,**

\- Isso é que eu chamo de curiosidade.

\- Stalkeando animais - Lene balançou a cabeça, desaprovadoramente.

**nas sombras do castelo, mas os bichos não estavam mais lá.**

\- Claro que não. Ia ser muito simples se eles estivessem.

**Aonde teriam ido?**

\- Quem se importa? - Jorge murmurou.

**Um forte ronco lhe informou que Rony tornara a cair no sono.**

\- Acho que eu não estava acordado de verdade antes.

\- Muito provável  
**Harry e o resto do time da Grifinória entraram no Salão Principal, no dia seguinte, sob uma tempestade de aplausos.**

\- Isso é ridículo - Lily murmurou.

\- Claro que não! É só uma demonstração de amor e esperança! - falou James.

**O garoto não pôde deixar de dar um grande sorriso quando viu que as mesas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa os aplaudiam também.**

\- Como se fosse novidade que essas casas fossem apoiar a Grifinória - Snape resmungou.

Frank e Alice sorriram culpados.

**A mesa da Sonserina vaiou alto quando eles passaram.**

\- Naturalmente.

\- Inveja.

**Harry reparou que Malfoy parecia mais pálido do que de costume.**

\- Ele estava nervoso - Harry disse, compreensivamente. Podia não gostar de Malfoy, mas sabia o que era ficar nervoso antes de um jogo.  
**Olívio passou o café da manhã inteiro insistindo para que o time comesse,**

Lily aprovou a notícia.

\- Olívio só faltava controlar as calorias ingeridas - resmungou Fred - Parecia uma mistura de uma mãe com uma nutricionista.

Jorge e Harry tremeram, com a lembrança.

**sem, contudo, se servir de nada.**

\- Um pouco hipócrita não?

\- Imagina - ironizou Jorge.

\- Mas ele queria nosso bem - acrescentou Fred - Imagine se passássemos mal no jogo? Horrível.

**Depois apressou-os a se dirigirem ao campo antes que os outros tivessem terminado,**

\- Uma hora ele quer vocês comam, outra que corram.

**para terem uma ideia das condições de jogo.**

James aprovou a ideia.

\- Isso sempre gera uma vantagem.

**Quando saíram do Salão Principal, receberam novos aplausos.**

\- Acho que os aplausos deviam ficar só para se vocês ganhassem. O que não vai acontecer - provocou Regulus.

Harry, Fred e Jorge o lançaram olhares assassinos. Ele somente riu, divertido.

**— Boa sorte, Harry! — gritou Cho.**

Gina resmungou.

**Harry sentiu o rosto corar.**

\- Você é um caso perdido - Sirius resmungou - Eu não tenho escolha senão tentar lhe ajudar.

\- Eu não quero ajuda.

\- Não importa. Você não pode manchar o meu nome.

\- Nem o meu - acrescentou James.

\- Vocês não ensinar nada - Gina interrompeu.

Sirius a olhou desafiador.

\- Não posso deixar o meu sobrinho viver assim - falou e só então percebeu que era a primeira vez que chamava Harry de sobrinho. Sirius olhou rapidamente para o afilhado. Harry sorriu, parecendo gostar. Sirius respirou aliviado. Sabia que Harry não era seu sobrinho de sangue, mas isso nunca importou.

\- Ele está bem do jeito que está - Gina retrucou.

Sirius sussurrou para Harry que depois eles continuavam.

**— Ok... Não tem vento... O sol está meio forte, o que pode prejudicar a visão, tomem cuidado... O chão está bem firme, bom, isso vai nos dar um bom impulso inicial...**

\- Parece um dia ótimo para jogar.  
**Olívio andou pelo campo examinando tudo,**

\- Assim como um bom capitão deve fazer - James aprovou.

**com o time atrás.**

\- Ninguém se atreveria a ir para outro lugar - brincou Fred.

\- E era importante - Harry falou sério.  
**Finalmente, eles viram as portas do castelo se abrirem ao longe e o restante da escola se espalhar pelos gramados****.**

\- Não estão mais separados de nós, simples mortais. Triste - Hermione ironizou.

\- É engraçado ver todo mundo se espelhando rapidamente na área pequena - Harry comentou.

**— Vestiário — disse Olívio tenso.**

\- Ele é muito tenso - observou Remus.  
**Ninguém falou enquanto se despiam e vestiam os uniformes vermelhos.**

Os grifinórios sorriram com orgulho, especialmente os jogadores.

**Harry ficou imaginando se todos estariam se sentindo como ele:**

\- Acho que ninguém nunca se sente como você - brincou Neville.

**como se tivesse comido alguma coisa que se mexia demais dentro da barriga.**

\- Mas, sim, é normal ficar um pouco nervoso antes do jogo - falou James. Talvez não tanto, mas ainda assim.

**Não parecia ter transcorrido mais que um segundo quando ele ouviu Olívio dizer:**  
**— Ok, pessoal, vamos...**

\- Na verdade, foram vários minutos - observou Jorge.  
**O time entrou em campo sob uma onda gigantesca de aplausos,**

\- Aplauso. Não aguento mais ouvir essa palavra - resmungou Snape.

**Três quartos da torcida usavam rosetas vermelhas,**

\- Nenhuma surpresa nisso.

Frank não pode deixar de pensar em como isso era injusto. Mesmo não sendo os mais simpáticos, não era justo que três quartos da escola se juntasse e excluísse outro.

**agitavam bandeiras vermelhas com o leão da Grifinória ou faixas com palavras de ordem: "PRA FRENTE GRIFINÓRIA!" e "A COPA DOS LEÕES!".**

Todos os grifinórios sorriram. James especialmente. Ele simplesmente amava Quadribol. Tinha como algo ser mais perfeito que isso?  
**Atrás das balizas da Sonserina, porém, duzentos torcedores se cobriam de verde;**

Snape e Regulus sorriram, orgulhosos. Mesmo sendo a minoria, não tinham duvidas de que essa era a casa que queriam estar.

**a serpente prateada da casa brilhava em suas bandeiras**

\- É o nosso símbolo - Regulus deu de ombros, com os olhares que estava recebendo.

**e o Profº. Snape estava sentado na primeira fila,**

\- Claro que eu não perderia o jogo.

**vestindo verde como os demais,**

\- É a cor da minha casa - Snape disse com orgulho.

\- Uma casa horrível - Sirius retrucou mas se calou com o olhar irritado do irmão.

\- Só para você, Black - retrucou Snape.

**exibindo um sorriso m****uito sinistro.**

\- Eu não poso nem sorrir mais - bufou Snape.

**— E aí vem o time da Grifinória! — bradou Lino Jordan, que, como sempre, fazia a irradiação.**

\- Ele é o melhor! - Gina afirmou, enfaticamente - Apesar de não ser muito imparcial.

\- Sabemos.

**— Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley e Wood.**

\- Sempre tem um Weasley no time - sorriu James.

Os Weasleys sorriram orgulhosos.

**Considerado por todos o melhor time que Hogwarts já viu em muitos anos...**

\- Desde que eu saí claro - James falou arrogante.

\- Eu também! - disse Sirius.

\- Não, desde que Carlinhos saiu - implicou Jorge.

James o olhou mortalmente.  
**Os comentários de Lino foram abafados por uma onda de vaias da torcida da Sonserina.**

\- E lá começa a confusão.  
**— E aí vem o time da Sonserina, liderado pelo capitão Flint.**

\- Ele é um bruto! - reclamou Hermione, que o conhecia um pouco.

\- Ele não precisa ser amável - Regulus deu de ombros.

**Ele fez algumas alterações no esquema tático e parece ter preferido o peso à qualidade...**

Lene riu, sabendo que ele se referia a Malfoy. Draco realmente não parecia ser muita coisa.  
**Mais vaias da torcida da Sonserina.**

\- Claro. Ele está falando de novo do time - resmungou Snape.

**Harry, porém, achou que Lino tinha razão.**

Regulus olhou magoado para Harry.

**Malfoy era, sem discussão, o menor jogador do time; todos os outros eram enormes.**

\- Sim, mas isso pode ser uma coisa boa - falou Regulus e explicou várias estratégias até que Harry foi obrigado a concordar.  
**— Capitães, apertem-se as mãos! — disse Madame Hooch.**

\- Não sei para que ter esse momento de falso respeito - Lily revirou os olhos. Dessa vez, os fãs de Quadribol concordaram com ela.  
**Flint e Wood se aproximaram e apertaram as mãos com força;**

\- E o jogo já começou - comentou Dorcas baixinho.

**davam a impressão de que estavam querendo quebrar os dedos um do outro.**

\- Talvez porque seja verdade - sugeriu Lene.

— **Montem nas vassouras!**

\- Finalmente - James disse. Estava ansioso para ouvir sobre o jogo.

**— disse Madame Hooch. — Três... Dois... Um...**

**O som do seu apito se perdeu no estrondo das torcidas na hora em que as catorze vassouras levantaram voo.**

\- Assim que é bom - Lene sorriu.

\- Tenho que admitir que a visão é linda - falou Lily. Todos a olharam surpresos - Voar parece ser legal. Só não gosto do Quadribol.

\- Você não gosta de voar.

\- Eu tenho medo de voar. É diferente - corrigiu Lily.

\- Vamos mudar isso - James prometeu com um sorriso maroto enquanto pensava em várias ideias.

Lily suspirou, exasperada.

**Harry sentiu os cabelos voarem para longe da testa;**

\- O que chamou mais atenção ainda para a sua cicatriz - murmurou Rony, esquecendo-se por um segundo da história por trás dela.

O clima da sala ficou tenso enquanto todos lembravam da morte de Lily e James.

**seu nervosismo o abandonou na excitação do voo;**

James sorriu aliviado. Harry podia ficar nervoso o quanto quisesse antes do jogo se isso não significasse que ele fosse ficar assim também durante a partida. Mas James devia ter imaginado que Harry se sentiria assim; ele mesmo sempre se sentia de forma igual durante o voo. Era algo único e ele estava feliz que seu filho pudesse compartilhar do sentimento.

**olhou para os lados e viu Malfoy na sua esteira**

Regulus olhou para Harry preocupado. Sabia que os Malfoys não jogavam exatamente limpo. E também sabia que eles tinham talento. Eram reais adversários.

Claro que tudo isso se Draco tivesse o mesmo talento e costumes dos outros.

**e aumentou a velocidade para ir à procura do pomo.**

\- Não deve demorar muito para você achar então - disse Gina, confiante.

— **E Grifinória com a posse da bola, Alicia Spinnet**

Fred deu um sorriso de lado enquanto se lembrava de Alicia.

**da Grifinória com a goles, voando direto para as balizas da Sonserina, em boa forma, Alicia!  
**Todos até prendiam a respiração, ansiosos.

**Arre, não, a goles foi interceptada por Warrington.**

Xingamentos foram ditos por parte dos grifinórios.

**Warrington da Sonserina partindo em velocidade pelo campo.**

\- Ninguém vai fazer nada para impedir? - James perguntou irritado.

_**PAM!**_

— **Uma boa rebatida de um balaço por Jorge Weasley,**

\- Finalmente - resmungou James.

Fred trocou uma batida de mão com o irmão.

**Warrington deixa cair a goles, que é apanhada por... Johnson,**

Jorge sorriu. Sentia falta de Angelina. Ela era uma das pessoas que ele mais conversava.

**Grifinória com a posse da bola outra vez, aí Angelina, bom desvio de Montague.**

\- Não vai ser o suficiente! - falou Regulus, entrando no seu modo fã.

**Se abaixa Angelina, aí vem um balaço!**

Snape e Regulus sorriram.

**ELA MARCA! DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!**

Todos os grifinórios comemoraram o merecido ponto. James e Sirius sorriram arrogantemente para Snape.

**Angelina deu um soco no ar ao sobrevoar o extremo do campo;**

\- Para liberar as emoções - disse Lyssi.

**o mar vermelho nas arquibancadas berrou de felicidade...**

\- Vocês estão comemorando muito cedo - advertiu Regulus. Jogos eram imprevisíveis.

_**OUCH!**_

**Angelina quase foi derrubada da vassoura por Marcos Flint ao colidir em cheio com ela.**

\- Eu disse que ele era bruto - resmungou Hermione.

\- Ela só não caiu porque ela voa muito bem - disse Gina, se recordando bem da cena.

— **Desculpe! — disse Flint enquanto os torcedores lá embaixo vaiavam. — Desculpe, eu não vi a jogadora!**

\- Claro que não viu. Você é cego - reclamou Lene irritada - Que desculpa ridícula!

**Não demorou muito, Fred Weasley atirou o bastão contra a cabeça de Flint,**

Os grifinórios sorriram vingativamente, em especial os gêmeos que trocaram olhares.

**cujo nariz bateu com força no cabo da vassoura**

\- Espero que tenha doído - falou Jorge.

**e começou a sangrar.**

\- Eu não o tinha visto lá - disse Fred, _inocentemente_.

\- Depois reclamam da sonserina - Frank revirou os olhos - Vocês são iguaizinhos.

Regulus e Snape sorriram para Frank.

\- Não podíamos deixar barato o que ele fizera com Angelina! - retrucou Jorge.

\- É um jogo, não um ringue de luta - retrucou Frank.

\- A corvinal também fez coisas bastantes violentas - acusou James.

Frank deu de ombros.

\- Nunca disse que a minha casa era perfeita.

**— Chega! — gritou Madame Hooch,**

\- Ela se irritou bastante.

\- Mas ela já devia esperar que isso fossem acontecer.

**mergulhando entre os dois. — Pênalti contra Grifinória pelo ataque gratuito ao artilheiro do seu adversário! Pênalti contra Sonserina por prejuízo intencional ao artilheiro do seu adversário!**

Todos os grifinórios e sonserinos resmungaram da injustiça do caso.

— **Ah nem vem! — berrou Fred,**

\- Não piore as coisas - alertou Remus.

**mas Madame Hooch apitou e Alicia se adiantou para cobrar o pênalti.**

\- Ela não devia ter aceitado isso - resmungou Fred.

— **Aí, Alicia! — gritou Lino no silêncio que se abatera sobre as arquibancadas.**

\- Lino odeia silêncio - explicou Jorge.

\- Percebemos.

**— SIM, SENHORES! ELA FUROU O GOLEIRO! VINTE A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!**

Os grifinórios comemoraram novamente enquanto os sonserinos xingavam em silêncio.

**Harry deu uma guinada na Firebolt para ver Flint, ainda sangrando à beça,**

Jorge sorriu sastifesto.

**voar para cobrar o pênalti contra Sonserina.**

\- E o pomo? - exigiu James.

\- Não estava querendo aparecer - Harry deu de ombros - Eu não podia fazer nada no segundo. Não podia exatamente sair cantando para o pomo sair do esconderijo - disse sarcástico.

Regulus riu, assim como outros, porque a imagem de Harry fazendo isso era muito engraçado.

**Olívio sobrevoava as balizas de Grifinória, os maxilares contraídos.**

\- Ele está concentrado - Lene disse aprovadoramente.

— **É claro que Wood é um esplêndido goleiro!**

\- Ninguém duvida disso.

**— comentou Lino Jordan para os ouvintes enquanto Flint aguardava o apito de Madame Hooch.**

\- Mais uma vez, imparcialidade - Regulus disse sarcástico.

**— Esplêndido! Difícil de vazar – muito difícil mesmo**

\- Já entendemos da primeira vez.

**– SIM SENHORES! EU NÃO ACREDITO!**

\- Ninguém se importa se você acredita - resmungou Regulus.

**ELE AGARROU A BOLA!**

Os Grifinórios sorriram vitoriosos, enquanto os Sonserinos pareciam decepcionados.

**Aliviado, Harry se afastou velozmente, espiando para todos os lados à procura do pomo,**

\- Finalmente - resmungou James. Harry revirou os olhos.

**mas sem perder nenhuma palavra dos comentários de Lino.**

\- Ainda bem que você consegue fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo - disse Rony.

**Era fundamental para ele manter Malfoy afastado do pomo até Grifinória atingir cinquenta pontos de vantagem.**

\- Não deve demorar muito - disse Sirius com um sorriso presunçoso.

— **Grifinória com a posse, não, Sonserina com a posse, não! Grifinória retoma a posse e é Katie Bell,**

Os gêmeos sorriram. Sentiam falta da incrível amiga.

**Katie Bell de Grifinória com a goles, a jogadora corta o campo... FOI INTENCIONAL!**

\- Já vão culpar a Sonserina de novo - reclamou Regulus.

**Montague, um artilheiro de Sonserina,**

\- Um sem talento - acrescentou Harry.

**cortou a frente de Katie e em vez de agarrar a goles, agarrou a cabeça da jogadora.**

\- Me diga que isso não intencional - desafiou Harry.

\- Ok, ele foi estúpido - admitiu Regulus.

**Katie deu uma cambalhota no ar,**

\- Isso é difícil - murmurou Frank.

\- Ela consegue - sorriu Jorge.

**conseguiu continuar montada,**

\- Eu disse.

\- Impressionante.

**mas deixou cair a goles.**

\- Nem tudo pode ser perfeito - Rony resmungou.

**O apito de Madame Hooch soou mais uma vez**

\- Vocês não conseguem jogar nem por um minuto antes de parar novamente - reclamou Neville.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Era uma partida violenta.

**ao sobrevoar Montague e começar a gritar com ele.**

\- Ela estava revoltada - Harry disse com um sorriso.

**Um minuto depois, Katie tinha marcado mais um pênalti contra a defesa da Sonserina.**

\- Isso que dar tentar jogar sujo - disse Lene com um sorriso enorme.

— **TRINTA A ZERO!**

\- Ainda não é o suficiente - resmungou James, impaciente.

**TOMA, SEU SUJO, SEU COVARDE...**

\- Realmente, bem maduro isso - falou Regulus secamente.

— **Jordan, se você não consegue irradiar imparcialmente...**

\- O que já ficou claro - murmurou Alice.

— **Estou irradiando o que acontece, professora!**

\- Do seu ponto de vista! - reclamou Regulus - Um narrador deve ser imparcial.

\- Só mais uma coisa em que favorecem a grifinória - disse Snape. E então começou uma intensa discussão sobre que casa era favorecida.

\- CHEGA! - gritou Hermione, por fim - Isso não importa. Ninguém aqui vai poder mudar nada disso agora!

**Harry sentiu um grande tremor de excitação.**

James sorriu, sabendo o que isso significava.

**Acabara de ver o pomo,**

_Acertei_, pensou James convencidamente.

**refulgia ao pé de uma das balizas da Grifinória,**

\- Tão tranquilo, só esperando para eu chegar - murmurou Harry.

**mas ele não devia apanhá-lo por hora, e se Malfoy o visse...**

\- Faça qualquer coisa e é óbvio que Malfoy irá te seguir - murmurou Gina.

**Fingindo uma expressão de súbita concentração,**

\- O que é uma coisa fácil, mas considerando os talentos de Harry para mentir - Fred estremeceu - Não sei como Malfoy caiu nessa.

\- Eu não sou tão ruim assim! - protestou Harry.

\- Claro que não - Jorge revirou os olhos.

\- Até eu percebo quando você mente - Neville falou.

\- Você é péssimo - Gina concordou.

Harry desistiu de discutir.

**Harry deu meia-volta na Firebolt e correu em direção ao campo da Sonserina,**

\- Cuidado para não ser amaldiçoado - falou Sirius, solenemente.

**a manobra funcionou.**

\- Pela primeira vez, sua sorte funcionou.

\- Algum dia tinha que acontecer - Harry deu de ombros.

**Malfoy saiu a toda velocidade atrás dele,**

\- Como se ele fosse mais rápido que Harry - Gina bufou.

\- Acho que Harry é um dos jogadores mais rápidos do mundo - murmurou Regulus. Pelo que ele vira do menino jogando e pelas leituras, ele tinha potencial para ser mais rápido que todo mundo que Regulus já conhecera.

\- Não sou tão bom assim - Harry disse, envergonhado.

\- Não? Eu acho que é. Aceite - disse Regulus, o encarando intensamente. - Você podia virar um jogador profissional.

Harry sorriu para o amigo, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não quero ser um jogador - disse pensando em toda a atenção extra que isso atrairia. Não era o que ele queria.

**pensando evidentemente que Harry vira o pomo lá...**

\- Pegadinha do malandro - sorriu Jorge, orgulhoso.

_**CHISPA.**_

\- Ok, isso foi aleatório.

**Um dos balaços passou voando pela orelha direita de Harry,**

\- Ainda bem que não foi na sua cabeça - falou Sirius.

**arremessado pelo gigantesco batedor da Sonserina, Derrick.**

\- Ele é melhor que o outro pelo menos - Harry disse.

\- Se o time da Sonserina é tão ruim quanto você faz parecer, por que vocês nunca nos venciam? - Regulus perguntou.

\- Não sei. Falta de sorte. Falta de um apanhador bom - Harry deu de ombros.

\- O time estava sem confiança desde que Carlinhos saiu, ou foi isso que eu ouvi - disse Fred.

**Então, novamente...**

\- Nenhuma marcação, realmente.

_**CHISPA.**_

**O segundo balaço roçou pelo cotovelo de Harry.**

\- Você tem que tomar mais cuidado - falou James.

Harry deu de ombros.

**O outro batedor, Bole, vinha se aproximando.**

\- Você não quer estar perto dele, acredite - falou Fred.

**Harry teve um vislumbre fugaz de Bole e Derrick voando em sua direção, com os bastões erguidos...**

\- Parecia uma cena de um filme de terror - brincou Harry.

**Virou a Firebolt para o alto no último segundo**

\- Não me diga... - Sirius disse com um sorriso, empolgado. Adorava quando isso acontecia.

**e os dois batedores colidiram com um baque de provocar náuseas.**

\- Esse é o meu garoto - disse James, orgulhoso.

— **Há! Há! Há! — bradou Lino Jordan quando os batedores da Sonserina se separaram,**

\- Demorou um pouco para eles entenderem o que aconteceu.

**levando as mãos à cabeça.**

\- Foi uma visão engraçada - Hermione admitiu.

**— Mau jeito, rapazes! Vão ter que acordar mais cedo para vencer uma Firebolt!**

\- E um Potter - acrescentou James.

\- Eu queria ter uma Firebolt - disse Sirius sonhador.

**E Grifinória fica com a posse da bola mais uma vez,**

Os grifinórios sorriram.

**quando Johnson toma a goles,**

\- Johnson parece ser uma jogadora - observou Frank.

\- Ela é.

**Flint emparelhado com ela,**

Lene xingou.

**mete o dedo no olho dele, Angelina!**

\- Zero violento - ironizou Snape.

\- Depois a Sonserina que não presta - resmungou Regulus.

**Foi só uma brincadeira, professora, só uma brincadeira...**

\- Claro - riu Fred.

**ah, não – Flint toma a bola, Flint voa para as balizas de Grifinória,**

Os sonserinos sorriram. Era agora.

**agora é com você Wood, agarra...**

\- Nem sempre dá para agarrar - falou Rony.

**Mas Flint marcou;**

Os sonserinos comemoraram, enquanto os grifinórios faziam caretas.

**houve uma erupção de vivas do lado de Sonserina**

\- Claro. Não íamos ficar parados - Regulus deu de ombros.

**e Lino xingou tanto que a Profª. Minerva McGonagall tentou arrancar o megafone mágico das mãos dele.**

\- Finalmente ela fez algo - reclamou Snape. Era claro que a Grifinória tinha privilégios.

— **Desculpe professora, desculpe! Não vai acontecer de novo!**

\- Não se deve fazer promessas que você sabe que não pode cumprir - falou Gina.

**Então, Grifinória está à frente, trinta a dez, e Grifinória tem a posse...**

\- Ainda temos chance - falou James com um brilho louco no olhar.

\- Claro que temos.

**O jogo estava se deteriorando na partida mais suja que Harry já participara.**

\- E isso é algo - murmurou Harry, se lembrando de todos os jogos que já participara.

\- Tivemos jogos muito piores - Sirius disse, se lembrando das partidas loucas que já vira e jogara.

\- Com certeza - murmurou Lene, com um sorriso.

Lily balançou a cabeça desaprovadoramente.

**Enraivecidos porque Grifinória tomara a dianteira desde o início, os adversários estavam rapidamente recorrendo a todos os meios para roubar a goles.**

\- Tínhamos que reagir - Regulus se defendeu, mesmo que na verdade ele não fizesse parte do time. Não o de 1997.

\- Regras. Existem regras - Lily falou cansada. Era por isso que não gostava de futebol.

**Bole atingiu Alicia com o bastão e tentou alegar que pensara que era um balaço.**

\- Agora as mentiras podiam ser melhores - ele acrescentou.

**Jorge Weasley foi à forra dando uma cotovelada na cara de Bole.**

\- Ela é minha amiga - Jorge deu de ombros, quando foi encarado por todos.

**Madame Hooch puniu os dois times**

\- Não acho que isso vá adiantar - falou Alex.

\- Claro que não - concordou Lyssi.

**e Wood fez mais uma defesa espetacular,**

\- Ele é um ótimo goleiro - falaram Harry, Fred e Jorge com orgulho. Apesar das loucuras de Olívio, tinha sido uma experiência espetacular participar de um time com ele.

Rony fez uma careta. Wood ser um goleiro tão bom somente fez com que ele fosse mais pressionado ainda.

**elevando o placar para quarenta a dez para Grifinória.**

\- Está bom, mas podia estar melhor - murmurou James.

**O pomo tornara a desaparecer.**

\- Tem que dificultar um pouco.

**Malfoy continuou a acompanhar Harry de perto quando o garoto sobrevoou o campo, procurando, agora, o pomo,**

\- Eu disse que Malfoy só faz te seguir - resmungou Gina.

\- Acho que era a melhor chance dele - falou Dorcas.

**"quando Grifinória estiver cinquenta pontos à frente..."**

\- Não é chato ter que esperar? - perguntou Josh, que era muito impaciente.

\- Seria, mas eu voo enquanto eu espero então é divertido - explicou Harry.

\- Nunca vi desse jeito - falou Josh, pensativo.

\- Claro, você nunca quis ser apanhador - murmurou Alex.

\- Vocês jogam? - Regulus perguntou interessado.

Lyssi mandou um olhar assassino para os irmãos.

\- Um pouco - ela admitiu.

\- Teremos que ver isso um dia - James se pronunciou.

**Katie marcou. Cinquenta a dez.**

Os grifinórios comemoraram.

**Fred e Jorge Weasley mergulharam cercando a garota, os bastões erguidos, caso os jogadores da Sonserina pensassem em se vingar.**

\- O que é eu acho provável.

\- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia vocês dois ficarem no mesmo lugar - falou James.

**Bole e Derrick aproveitaram a ausência de Fred e Jorge para arremessar os dois balaços em Wood;**

\- Eu disse.

**eles o atingiram no estômago, um após o outro,**

\- Isso foi cruel.

**e o goleiro virou de cabeça para baixo no ar, agarrando-se à vassoura, completamente sem ar.**

\- Isso só serviu para deixar Olívio mais irado.

\- Eu não queria ser Wood nesse momento - murmurou Lily, enjoada só de pensar.

**Madame Hooch ficou fora de si.**

\- Claro. Foi um ato horrendo - murmurou Gina. Snape e Regulus reviram os olhos.

— **Não se ataca o goleiro a não ser que a goles esteja na área. — gritou ela para Bole e Derrick.**

\- Parece que eles _esqueceram_ essa regra.

**— Pênalti a favor da Grifinória!**

\- Pelo menos isso.

**Angelina marcou.**

\- Eu amo essa menina - disse Sirius e Lene o lançou um olhar mortal, junto com os gêmeos - Foi só uma brincadeira - disse, erguendo as mãos.

**Sessenta a dez.**

**Instantes depois Fred Weasley arremessou um balaço contra Warrington,****derrubando a goles de suas mãos;**

James puxou aplausos para Fred que sorriu encantado. Era um sonho ter os Marotos o aplaudindo.

**Alicia apanhou a bola e enterrou-a no gol da Sonserina.**

\- Agora sim.

— **Setenta a dez.**

\- Já é o suficiente para você procurar o pomo - falou Lily aliviada. Estava perto de acabar a parte do Quadribol.

\- Eu sei.

**A torcida da Grifinória lá embaixo estava rouca de tanto gritar, a casa passara sessenta pontos à frente e se Harry apanhasse o pomo naquele momento, a Taça seria dela.**

\- Mas nenhuma pressão.

**O garoto chegava quase a sentir as centenas de olhos acompanhando-o enquanto sobrevoava o campo,**

\- Você tem que esquecer todos, Harry - disse James sério - Só assim dá para jogar bem.

**muito acima das equipes, com Malfoy correndo atrás dele.**

\- Eu disse que ele só faz te seguir - resmungou Gina.

**Então Harry o viu.**

Todos os grifinórios de 1977 sorriram sem saber o que vinha a seguir.

**O pomo estava brilhando seis metros acima dele.**

\- Fácil - disse Regulus. Não sabia quem ele queria que ganhasse: Harry, um dos seus melhores amigos, ou a Sonserina, a casa dele?

**O garoto imprimiu maior velocidade à vassoura;**

\- Agora tem que ir o mais rápido o possível. Ir como se estivesse fugindo pela sua vida - disse James.

\- Não diga isso que Harry já vai super rápido - disse Hermione.

\- Eu vou o mais rápido que eu acho que eu posso ir - deu de ombros.

\- Exatamente.

\- É algo lindo de ver - disse Gina sonhadora. Adorava ver o namorado jogando.

Harry sorriu para ela.

**o vento rugiu em seus ouvidos; ele estendeu a mão,**

\- Tão perto - Lene disse ansiosa.

**mas, de repente, a Firebolt começou a desacelerar...**

\- O quê?

**Horrorizado, ele olhou para os lados. Malfoy se atirara para frente, agarrara a cauda da Firebolt e procurava atrasá-la.**

\- Não acredito que ele fez isso! - todos estavam incrédulos mas quem falou foi Sirius.

\- Bem desesperado ele - observou Alex.

\- Foi uma jogada muito suja - reclamou Lene - Tipo, muito.

Até mesmo Snape estava revoltado com a jogada baixa. Era isso que dava má fama a Sonserina.

— **Seu...**

\- Harry! - Lily reprimiu.

\- Acho que ele ganhou o direto de xingar Malfoy do que ele quiser, depois dessa.

**Harry se enfureceu o suficiente para bater em Malfoy,**

\- As coisas realmente estavam tensas entre vocês - observou Lene. Se _Harry_ estava disposto a bater em alguém.

\- Sim. E ele estragar meu jogo não adiantou nada.

**mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo.**

\- O que foi um boa coisa. Já que ai Madame Hooch ficaria irritada.

**Malfoy ofegava com o esforço de segurar a Firebolt,**

\- Quem manda ser fraco?

**porém seus olhos brilhavam de malícia.**

\- Seu... - os xingamentos começaram novamente e nem Lily foi capaz de parar dessa vez.

**Conseguira o seu intento, o pomo tornara a desaparecer.**

\- E agora talvez você não tenha a mesma chance - murmurou Lyssi - Se bem que você é Harry Potter; vai conseguir.

\- Não sou tão bom assim - falou Harry.

Lyssi o olhou incrédula.

\- Só é ótimo.

— **Pênalti! Pênalti a favor da Grifinória!**

\- Isso não vai resolver nada.

\- Mas é bom mesmo assim.

**Nunca vi uma tática igual!**

\- Eu já - disse Sirius - Mas é muito baixa.

**— Madame Hooch guinchava, enquanto velozmente se dirigia até o ponto em que Malfoy deslizava de volta à sua Nimbus 2001.**

\- Eu acho que até ela queria matá-lo.

— **SEU SAFADO NOJENTO! — urrava Lino Jordan no megafone, saltando fora do alcance da Profª. McGonagall.**

\- Foi uma cena engraçada - falou Neville. Gina riu. Os dois tinham assistido junto o jogo e riram muito com Lino fugindo de McGonagall.

**— SEU SAFADO NOJENTO, FILHO...**

**A professora nem se deu o trabalho de ralhar com Lino.**

\- Ela deve tá querendo matar Malfoy também.

**Na verdade ela sacudia o dedo na direção de Malfoy, seu chapéu caíra da cabeça, e ela também berrava furiosamente.**

Todos riram, imaginando McGonagall assim.

\- Sempre soube que ela era fã do esporte, mas não tanto assim - riu James.

**Alicia cobrou o pênalti para Grifinória, mas estava tão zangada que errou por mais de meio metro,**

\- Droga. Vocês tem que se concentrar - falou Sirius, preocupado.

**o time da Grifinória começou a perder a concentração**

\- Isso não é nada bom - disse Regulus, mas sorria.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**e os jogadores da Sonserina, encantados com a falta de Malfoy em cima de Harry,**

\- Ou pelo fato de não terem perdido o jogo - falou Snape.

\- Ainda - complementou James.

**se sentiam estimulados a tentar voos mais altos.**

— **Sonserina com a posse, Sonserina corre para o gol... Montague marca. — gemeu Lino. — Setenta a vinte para Grifinória...**

\- Ainda podemos ganhar - murmurou James, esperançoso.

**Harry agora estava marcando Malfoy tão de perto que os joelhos dos dois se batiam o tempo todo.**

\- Esse é o meu filho - sorriu James.

**Harry não ia deixar Malfoy sequer se aproximar do pomo...**

\- De jeito nenhum - murmurou Harry.

— **Sai da frente, Potter! — gritou Malfoy, frustrado, ao tentar se virar e deparar com Harry no bloqueio.**

-_ Isso _ele não agarrar a vassoura do outro pode...

— **Angelina Johnson pega a goles para Grifinória, aí Angelina, VAI, VAI!**

Os grifrinórios torceram.

**Harry olhou para os lados. Todos os jogadores da Sonserina, a exceção de Malfoy, estavam correndo pelo campo em direção a Angelina, inclusive o goleiro do time, todos iam bloqueá-la...**

James soltou um xingamento.

**Harry deu meia-volta na Firebolt, curvou-se até deitar o corpo sobre seu cabo, e impeliu-a para frente. Como uma bala, ele se precipitou em alta velocidade contra os jogadores da Sonserina.**

\- Essa não é a sua função - relembrou Regulus.

\- Eu tinha que fazer algo - Harry deu de ombros.

— **AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!**

**Os jogadores se dispersaram quando viram a Firebolt vindo;**

\- O poder de uma Firebolt não deve ser subestimado - Sirius sorriu.

**o caminho de Angelina ficou desimpedido.**

\- Agora sim.

— **ELA MARCOU! ELA MARCOU! Grifinória lidera por oitenta a vinte!**

\- Isso aí! - comemoraram.

**Harry, que quase mergulhara de cabeça nas arquibancadas,**

\- Harry Potter! - Lily gritou.

\- Quase, mãe, quase. Não cheguei a mergulhar.

\- Ainda bem!

**parou derrapando no ar,**

**\- Só pessoas talentosas conseguem fazer isso - murmurou Frank, impressionado.**

inverteu a direção da vassoura e voltou a toda para o meio do campo.

\- Você me deu um ataque de coração - murmurou Hermione.

**E então ele viu uma coisa que fez o seu coração parar.**

\- Não parece algo bom - disse Alex.

**Malfoy estava mergulhando, uma expressão de triunfo no rosto,**

\- Não...

**lá a menos de um metro acima do gramado, lá embaixo, havia um minúsculo reflexo dourado.**

\- É por isso que cada um tem a sua função! - disse James, irritado. O filho iria perder.

**Harry apontou a Firebolt para baixo, mas Malfoy estava quilômetros à sua frente.**

Regulus o olhou com pena.

— **Vai! Vai! Vai! — Harry dizia à vassoura.**

\- Não vai dar, Harry...

**A distância que o separava de Malfoy foi diminuindo. Harry deitou-se no cabo da vassoura**

Sirius olhou preocupado para o afilhado. Era perigoso isso.

**quando viu Bole arremessar um balaço contra ele, já encostara nos calcanhares de Malfoy, emparelhou...**

**Harry se atirou à frente, tirou as mãos da vassoura.**

\- Você não devia fazer isso! É perigoso - e Lily deu todo um discurso que Harry não se incomodou em ouvir.

**Afastou o braço de Malfoy do caminho com um empurrão e...**

\- Agora não era hora para brincadeiras.

— **PEGOU!**

\- Não acredito.

**Tirou, então, a vassoura do mergulho, a mão no ar, e o estádio explodiu.**

\- Ninguém conseguia acreditar - murmurou Neville.

**Harry sobrevoou as arquibancadas, um zumbido estranho nos ouvidos.**

\- Até mesmo no seu jogo você tem que ouvir coisas estranhas?

\- Claro.

**A bolinha de ouro estava bem segura em sua mão,**

\- Parabéns! - disse James, orgulhoso, sendo seguido por todos os outros grifinórios.

Harry sorriu, contente.

**batendo inutilmente as asinhas contra seus dedos.**

\- Agora não importa mais. Você ganhou!

**No momento seguinte, Wood veio voando ao seu encontro, quase cego pelas lágrimas;**

\- Só Quadribol pode fazer Olívio chorar - sorriu Fred.

**agarrou Harry pelo pescoço e soluçou sem se conter no ombro do garoto.**

\- Foi um pouco assustador, para ser sincero - Harry admitiu.

**Harry sentiu dois grandes trancos quando Fred e Jorge colidiram com eles;**

\- Precisávamos dar os parabéns - sorriram os gêmeos.

**depois as vozes de Alicia e Katie:**

— **Ganhamos a Taça! Ganhamos a Taça!**

James, Lene e Sirius sorriram, sabendo bem como era a sensação era inacreditável.

**Embotados num abraço de muitos braços, o time da Grifinória foi descendo, berrando roucamente, de volta ao chão.**

\- Foi uma visão linda - Hermione teve que falar.

**Onda sobre onda de torcedores vermelhos saltou as barreiras do campo.**

\- Todos queriam dar os parabéns.

**Choveram mãos nas costas dos jogadores. Harry teve uma impressão confusa de ruído e corpos que o empurravam.**

\- Não dá para saber quem tá falando com você - disse Fred - Mas não importa.

**Então ele e o resto do time foram erguidos nos ombros dos torcedores.**

\- Isso é massa - sorriu Lyssi.

**Empurrado para a luz, ele viu Hagrid, emplastrado de rosas vermelhas...**

— **Você os derrotou, Harry, você os derrotou! Espere até eu contar a Bicuço!**

Lily sorriu.

**Lá estava Percy, pulando que nem maluco, toda a dignidade esquecida.**

\- EU SABIA QUE ERA ELE! - Fred ria como um louco - Ele nunca quis admitir. Mas eu sabia!

\- Vou lembrar Percy desse dia - disse Jorge com um sorriso Maroto.

\- Não acredito que Percy estava assim - falou Gina, se divertindo.

Rony riu, junto com os outros irmãos.

**A Profª. Minerva soluçava mais até que Wood,**

\- Não acho que isso seja possível - falou Jorge.

**enxugando os olhos com uma enorme bandeira da Grifinória;**

\- Ela merecia ver a vitória - disse James, sorrindo. Sabia o quanto a professora amava Quadrivol.

**e lá, lutando para chegar a Harry, vinham Rony e Hermione.**

\- Foi difícil - admitiu Rony - Mas conseguimos.

\- Tínhamos que estar ao seu lado - falou Hermione.

\- Sempre - disse Harry. O trio sorriu.

**Faltaram palavras aos amigos.**

\- Palavras nunca foram tão importantes - Harry deu de ombros - Eu sabia que vocês estavam felizes por mim.

\- Claro.

**Simplesmente sorriram radiantes ao ver Harry ser carregado para a arquibancada onde Dumbledore aguardava de pé com a enorme Taça de Quadribol.**

\- Estávamos muito felizes por você, Harry - Hermione reforçou. Rony assentiu.

**Se ao menos tivesse havido um dementador por ali...**

\- Quem pensa em um dementador após ter ganhado a Taça? - Lene reclamou.

**Quando um Wood, soluçante, passou a Taça a Harry**

\- Que merece mais que todos - falou Fred, orgulhoso.

**e este a ergueu no ar, o garoto sentiu que seria capaz de produzir o melhor Patrono do mundo.**

Todos sorriram. Era bom ver Harry finalmente feliz.

\- Bem - Harry quebrou o silêncio - Eu e Regulus já voltamos - disse e lançou um olhar para o outro.

Regulus se levantou, compreendendo que teria mais aula para aprender a fazer um Patrono.

\- O que você vão fazer? - perguntou Sirius, incomodado. Já era a segunda vez que Harry e Regulus desapareciam.

Harry só sorriu e foi embora, sendo seguido por Regulus. Contariam somente quando Regulus fosse capaz de produzir um Patrono corpóreo.

* * *

Nota final: Prometo que não vou demorar tanto para postar o próximo (até porque não tem mais cenas de Quadribol, amém). Qualquer coisa, eu posto sobre o andamento do cap no twitter: Lendo_Hp2.


	16. A Predição da Professora Trelawney

Nota Bia: Um fato engraçado sobre esse cap: eu dormi com o notebook no meu colo enquanto estava escrevendo. Então ninguém pode dizer que eu não estava me esforçando. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Harry e Regulus retornaram a sala de leitura minutos depois de terem saído. Conversavam calmamente e sorriam, mas pareciam cansados.

Ginny lançou um olhar para a dupla peculiar. Estava curiosa sobre o que eles estavam fazendo juntos, porém sabia que não iria adiantar perguntar a Harry agora. Ele não diria nada. E, claro, podia ser que eles somente estivessem conversando (afinal eles eram bem próximos)... Mas Ginny duvidava disso.

**A euforia que Harry sentiu por ter finalmente ganhado a Taça de Quadribol durou pelo menos uma semana.**

\- Não tenho certeza se isso é um tempo bom ou ruim - murmurou Lily insegura. Ele passara um ano querendo isso afinal. Mas uma semana parecia um tempo muito grande para ficar feliz por uma coisa só.

\- É um tempo bom, amor - James respondeu delicadamente.

**Até o tempo parecia estar comemorando;**

\- Verdade - os grifinórios de 1997 falaram, se lembrando.

**à medida que junho se aproximava, os dias foram desanuviando e se tornando quentes,**

Alice sorriu. Odiava o frio.

**e só o que as pessoas tinham vontade de fazer era passear pela propriedade e se largar no gramado com vários litros de suco de abóbora gelado ao lado,**

\- Acho que os professores não suportam muito essa ideia - Frank sorriu.

**e talvez jogar uma partida descontraída de bexigas**

\- Esse jogo é ótimo - falou Remus, sorrindo. Na primeira vez que jogou com os Marotos, foi a primeira vez que se sentiu verdadeiramente parte de algo. Foi um dos primeiros momentos fortes da amizade deles.

**ou apreciar a lula gigantesca nadar, sonhadora, pela superfície do lago.**

\- Isso não é nem um pouco interessante - reclamou James.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Não tinha muitas ideias.

\- É porque Harry não sabe viver feito uma pessoa normal. Tem sempre que estar vivendo uma aventura - brincou Neville, mas era verdade.

\- Isso não é verdade! - protestou Harry, sendo ignorado.

**Mas isso não era possível.**

\- Lá vem problemas - reclamou Lene.

**Os exames estavam às portas**

\- Espero que você está estudando - ameaçou Lily. Harry tremeu.

**e em lugar de se demorarem pelos jardins,**

\- O jardim de Hogwarts é muito bonito - observou Dorcas.

\- Também adoro - Remus sorriu para ela. Era um dos lugares que eles mais tinham conversado e também era um dos lugares em que Remus se sentia mais calmo.

Dorcas sorriu de volta e Remus não pode deixar de notar mais uma vez o quanto ela era bonita.

**os alunos tinham de permanecer no castelo,**

\- Como se isso fosse funcionar - Lene revirou os olhos - Eles por exemplo, não sabiam o que era estudar - e apontou para os Marotos.

\- Sempre estávamos dentro do castelo, mas não estudando - concordou Sirius com um sorriso presunçoso.

\- Diga por você - retrucou Remus.

\- Remus estuda bastante - Lily o apoiou - E vocês deviam estudar também.

\- Quando _realmente_ precisamos, nós estudamos - James falou.

\- Isso nunca acontece.

\- Exato!

**e tentar obrigar o cérebro a se concentrar em meio aos sopros mornos de verão que entravam pelas janelas.**

Alice ficou com uma expressão sonhadora enquanto pensava na sensação de vento correndo pelo rosto. Era algo que ela adorava.

\- É impossível se concentrar assim - concordou Lissy.

\- Você tem que estudar - falou Lily.

**Até mesmo Fred e George Weasley tinham sido vistos estudando;**

\- Não consegui acreditar quando eu vi - falou Ginny, tremendo com a lembrança.

\- Dias sombrios - George admitiu.

**estavam em vésperas de fazer o exame de N.O.M.'s. (Níveis Ordinários em Magia)**

\- É sempre horrível essa época - estremeceu Dorcas.

\- Pelo menos, vocês vão ser livres quando passar - consolou James.

**Percy, por sua vez, estava se preparando para os exames de N.I.E.M.'s (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia)****,**

\- Ele estava um saco. Como sempre - Ron revirou os olhos.

\- Sempre achei o nome assustador - falou Neville.

\- É só para exagerar - Sirius deu de ombros.

**o diploma mais avançado que Hogwarts oferecia.**

\- E não é difícil - murmurou Lily. James a encarou, se lembrando dos ataques dela - Talvez cansativo, mas não difícil.

\- Não é difícil - concordou Fred.

**Como Percy tinha esperança de ingressar no Ministério da Magia, precisava de notas muito altas.**

\- Não sei porque precisam de notas muito altas para ir para esse lugar - murmurou Harry.

\- Você não parece muito fã do Ministério - disse Josh, surpreso.

\- É porque eu não sou.

\- Mas por quê?

\- Eu tenho minhas razões - e ignorou os olhares de todos, até o de James. Menos os de 1997, claro.

**Por isso, a cada dia ficava mais nervoso,**

\- E descontava na gente - murmurou Ron.

**e passava castigos severos**

Harry fez uma careta. Isso o lembrou da vaca, também conhecida como Umbridge. Olhou para a mão e ainda conseguiu ver as palavras, embora elas estivessem bem finas.

Ginny abraçou o namorado, sabendo o que ele estava pensando - ele a tinha contado depois sobre Umbridge - e querendo mais que tudo levar a dor dele embora. Harry não merecia sofrer assim. Apertou a mão dele e deu o maior sorriso que conseguiu, tentando trazer alguma paz para Harry. Ele sorriu e a beijou rapidamente.

Frank notou a reação estranha de Harry e ficou curioso com o que tinha acontecido com a mão dele (era óbvio que acontecido algo), mas resolveu não perguntar. O pobre Harry já tinha pouca privacidade e, de qualquer jeito, Frank não achava que iria gostar da resposta.

**para qualquer aluno que perturbasse a tranquilidade da sala comunal à noite.**

\- Ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele - disse Hermione, que tinha ficado contente com a ação. Assim ela pudera estudar em paz.

\- Ele está abusando do poder - discordou Remus - Não tem nenhuma regra que fale sobre barulho na sala comunal à noite. Acredite, eu saberia - falou, olhando para James e Sirius.

\- O ensinamos bem - sorriu James para Sirius.

\- De fato.

**De fato, a única pessoa que parecia mais ansiosa do que Percy era Hermione.**

\- Não sei qual dos dois me assusta mais - falou Ginny.

\- Eu não sou assustadora! - Hermione protestou.

\- Percy, com certeza - disse Ron - Hermione não segue todas as regras.

\- Você não pode dar opinião. Você é o namorado dela - Fred o desclassificou.

\- Isso é porque vocês não viram Lily estudando - falou Lene - Não dá para encontrá-la debaixo das pilhas de livros.

\- E Remus em época de prova parece que tem um exército de seguidores - comentou Dorcas - Para onde ele vai, tem gente. Uma boa quantidade de pessoas.

Hermione, Lily e Remus negaram as acusações.

**Harry e Ron tinham desistido de perguntar à amiga como fazia para frequentar várias aulas ao mesmo tempo,**

\- Tem uma hora que você cansa de ser ignorado - disse Ron.

Hermione o olhou culpada.

\- Não acredito que existem segredos entre O Trio de Ouro - falou Neville, chocado. Sua infância fora destruída!

\- Só alguns - murmurou Harry, se lembrando de como conseguira esconder dos amigos o quão ruim a infância dele era. Pelo menos, até eles lerem os livros.

\- E como você fazia? - perguntou Frank - Para assistir várias aulas - ele tinha uma teoria, mas queria saber se estava certo. Esperava que não. Seria perigoso usar um vira-tempo continuamente.

Hermione se encolheu, se recusando a responder.

**mas não conseguiram se conter,**

\- Nem sempre conseguimos nos controlar.

\- Percebemos.

**quando viram o horário dos exames que a amiga preparara para si.**

\- Eu nunca devia ter deixado vocês olhares - Hermione lamentou.

\- Você devia ter nos dado para olhar antes, isso sim - corrigiu Ron.

\- O que tem demais esse horário? - perguntou Lene impaciente.

\- Leia.

**Na primeira coluna ****lia-se:**

**Segunda-Feira:**

**9h — Aritmancia**

\- Eu adoro essa matéria - falou Remus feliz.

\- Ela é extremamente útil - concordou Hermione.

**9h — Transfiguração**

\- Agora sim - sorriu James - Essa sim é uma matéria muito boa.

\- Mas espere... As duas são na mesma hora! - observou Dorcas.

Hermione ignorou os olhares questionadores.

**Almoço**

**1:30h — Feitiços**

Ginny sorriu. Adorava o professor.

**1:30h — Runas antigas**

\- Essa matéria é muito mais interessante que parece - Lily disse.

\- Duas provas na mesma hora, novamente - observou Alice - Achei que podia ter sido só um erro na anotação, mas... - a voz dela diminuiu.

\- Não era - concordou Hermione.

\- Mas então...

\- Vocês vão ver.

**— Mione? — perguntou Ron com muita cautela,**

\- Para o meu irmão ter cautela é porque algo é realmente perigoso.

**porque ultimamente ela era bem capaz de explodir se a interrompiam.**

\- Não era assim! - falou Hermione. Ron e Harry trocaram olhares - Somente não gosto que me interrompam quando estou estudando.

\- Ninguém gosta, mas a pessoa se acostuma se ela tem que viver com Sirius e James - falou Remus.

\- Pois não devia - retrucou Lily, lançando olhares feios para os meninos, que se encolheram.

\- Só falávamos quando Remus já está há horas lendo! - protestou Sirius e viu seu erro quando Lily lançou o olhar mortal dela.

\- É muito mais fácil não interromper ninguém quando a pessoa está estudando, não? - sugeriu Frank, para manter a paz.

**— Hum... Você tem certeza de que copiou esses horários direito?**

\- Sugerir que ela fez algo errado não é a melhor maneira de evitar conflito, Ron - falou Neville.

\- Nunca fui bom em me manter fora de discussões.

\- E quem sofre com elas sou eu - resmungou Harry.

**— Quê? — retrucou Hermione com aspereza, apanhando o horário de exames para conferi-lo.**

\- Eu fiquei nervosa.

\- Mas qualquer coisa era só procurar o horário certo...

\- Eu ia perder tempo de estudo - falou Hermione.

Josh revirou os olhos, achando a altitude muito exagerada. Alguns minutos não matariam ninguém.

**— Claro que copiei.**

\- E você não vai dizer nada sobre tem duas provas na mesma hora? - questionou Remus.

Hermione deu de ombros.

**— Será que adianta perguntar como você vai prestar dois exames na mesma hora? — perguntou Harry.**

\- Muito bem, Harry! Faça a pergunta que todo mundo quer saber.

\- Ela não vai me responder.

-... Ok. Se Hermione não responde nem para Harry nem para Ron não sei como vamos descobrir - murmurou Alice, desapontada.

\- Eu não podia dizer - Hermione falou tristemente. Queria ter contado para os amigos. Mas não podia. Tinha ordens para não dizer nada.

\- O que pode ser tão importante assim? - questionou Regulus.

O Trio trocou olhares.

\- Suponho que agora vocês saibam - falou Frank olhando para Harry e Ron. Os dois concordaram.

\- Vocês tem muito segredos - falou Ginny, incomodada. Sempre parecia que ela estava fora do grupo, como se não fosse importante ou como se eles não confiassem nela.

\- Nenhum sobre algo que importa - prometeu Harry, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Ginny. Sabia que a namorada às vezes era insegura sobre os segredos que ela não conhecia, mas não existiam razões para isso. Ginny era mais importante que qualquer segredo.

Ginny sorriu para o namorado.

**— Não — respondeu Hermione, impaciente.**

\- Quem devia estar impacientes são eles - murmurou Lily.

\- Eu queria estudar!

\- Você sempre quer - retrucou Ron e sorriu quando a namorada lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

**— Algum de vocês viu o meu livro Numerologia e Gramática?**

\- Até o título é chato - murmurou Sirius entediado. O que fizera para merecer ouvir sobre estudos?

**— Ah, eu vi, apanhei emprestado**

\- Ron lendo - perguntou Ginny, chocada.

\- Não sabia que ele era capaz de ler - brincou Fred. Ron o ignorou.

**para ler na cama antes de dormir**

\- Você lê na cama livros legais, não sobre números - Harry disse revirando os olhos - O quê? - perguntou quando foi encarado por todos.

\- Você fala como se lesse.

\- Eu li antes de ir para Hogwarts - Harry deu de ombros - Só que depois não consegui me interessar mais. Não quando tinha magia de verdade bem na minha frente.

Hermione o encarou como se visse uma nova pessoa na frente dela. Tanta possibilidades foram abertas agora...

\- Você vai voltar a ler! - falou determinada.

Harry a ignorou.

**— disse Ron, mas bem baixinho.**

\- Você estava com vergonha de admitir que estava estudando! - Hermione disse, divertida.

**Hermione começou a remexer no monte de rolos de pergaminho que tinha sobre a mesa,**

\- Eram infintos - Ron resmungou.

**à procura do livro.**

\- Já estava começando a ficar desesperada.

**Nesse instante, ouviram um farfalhar à janela**

\- Eu levei um susto - falou Ron.

\- Eu nem ouvi - disse Hermione.

\- Você estava muito concentrada.

**e Edwiges entrou com um bilhete bem seguro no bico.**

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... Hagrid? - supôs Regulus.

**— É do Hagrid**

Regulus deu um sorriso convencido.

\- Como você sabia? - questionou Harry.

\- Ele é o único que manda coisas para você - disse.

**— disse Harry, abrindo o bilhete. — É o recurso de Buckbeak, está marcado para o dia seis.**

\- Não vai dar tempo de fazer nada! - reclamou Ginny.

**— É o dia em que terminamos os exames — disse Hermione,**

\- Você marcava todos os eventos pelo dia das provas não é? Dia 1 após provas, dia 20 após prova... - brincou Sirius.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo levemente.

**ainda procurando o livro de Aritmancia por toda a parte.**

\- Eu precisava do livro. Precisava achá-lo.

\- Eu entendo - falou Remus.

**— E eles vêm aqui para o julgamento — disse Harry,**

\- Pelo menos, assim vocês vão poder ver - disse Neville, tentando ver algo positivo.

**continuando a ler o bilhete.**

\- Você é lerdo - brincou Ginny.

Harry a encarou.

\- Brincadeira, amor. Se bem que você levou anos para me beijar - ela revirou os olhos.

\- Desculpe - e para compensar o tempo perdido, ele a beijou.

\- EI POTTER! Tirei a sua língua da minha irmã! - murmurou Ron enjoado.

Ginny o encarou raivosamente quando se separou de Harry.

**— Alguém do Ministério da Magia**

Harry fez uma cara de desdém.

**e... E o carrasco.**

Alice se revoltou com a informação e começou a xingar todos.

\- Calma, amor - pediu Frank, passando a mão levemente na cabeça de Alice, tentando a acalmar.

\- Mãe... - murmurou Neville incerto - Não podemos fazer mais nada.

Com a voz do filho, Alice parou.

\- Você está certo.

Neville sorriu para ela.

**Hermione ergueu a cabeça, assustada.**

\- O incrível é que você conseguiu fazer com que ela parasse de procurar o livro - falou Ron.

**— Vão trazer o carrasco para o julgamento do recurso!**

\- Eles sabem que não irá adiantar nada - murmurou Alex.

**Mas assim parece que já decidiram!**

\- Talvez porque já tenham decidido - murmurou Regulus. Hagrid não tinha uma chance contra Lucius Malfoy.

**— É, parece — disse Harry lentamente.**

\- Você pensou o mesmo que eu - disse Regulus.

\- No caso, _você _pensou no mesmo que eu - disse Harry com um sorriso brincalhão - Eu disse primeiro.

\- Mas eu nasci primeiro! - Regulus entrou na brincadeira - E eu falei antes de ouvir o que você disse.

\- Ainda assim - Harry sorriu antes de encarar Regulus com um ar Maroto e cair na gargalhada, assim como o outro.

Ginny sorriu com a imagem. Era difícil ver Harry tão feliz e livre assim e ela estava agradecida que Regulus conseguia fazer como ele se sentisse assim. A amizade deles era impressionante, embora Ginny não tivesse nenhum sentimento pessoal pelo sonserino.

Sirius sorriu também. Sempre sentia um pouco de ciúmes em ver os dois assim quando não conseguia ter uma relação assim com eles, mas se lembrava das palavras dos irmãos e também estava feliz em ver duas das pessoas que mais amava felizes assim.

**— Não podem fazer isso! — bradou Ron.**

\- Eu estava revoltado.

\- E com razão.

**— Gastei séculos lendo para Hagrid o material que havia;**

\- Todos gastamos - murmurou Harry, tristemente.

**não podem simplesmente desprezar tudo!**

\- Ok, talvez eu devesse ter focado mais em como a vida de Buckbeak era importante - falou Ron sob o olhar reprovador de Hermione.

**Mas Harry teve a terrível sensação de que a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas já tivera a opinião formada pelo Sr. Lúcio Malfoy.**

\- É claro que já.

\- Você devia ter interferido - disse James - Já que se importava tanto com Buckbeak.

\- Eu? - questionou Harry confuso.

James deu um sorriso triste. Seu filho ainda tinha que aprender muita coisa sobre políticas. Coisas horríveis que ele preferia não saber, mas quem era necessárias a uma casa nobre como o Potter.

\- Você tinha o poder de mudar a opinião deles em três segundos - falou James - Claro que isso faria Malfoy se revoltar. Mas já que vocês já se odeiam mesmo...

**Draco, que andava visivelmente moderado desde a vitória da Grifinória na final de Quadribol,**

\- Você deu uma lição nele - e George sorria orgulhoso como se ele mesmo tivesse realizado o feito.

**nos últimos dias parecia ter recuperado um pouco da sua antiga arrogância.**

Ginny revirou os olhos. Esse menino nunca parava?

**Pelos comentários desdenhosos que Harry ouvia,**

\- E eram muitos - Harry acrescentou.

**Malfoy tinha certeza de que Buckbeak ia ser eliminado**

Harry sorriu vitorioso quando pensou que Buckbeak continuava vivo. Malfoy não tinha ganhado.

**e parecia satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo por ter provocado tal efeito.**

\- Podemos ver como ele se importa com os animais - disse Alice com um olhar assassino, assustadoramente parecido com o de Lily. Todos junto dela recuaram instintivamente.

**Nessas ocasiões, Harry fazia um esforço enorme para não imitar Hermione**

\- Eu sei que eu sou um exemplo perfeito - Hermione brincou - Vocês não conseguem controlar a vontade de me imitar.

**e meter a mão na cara de Malfoy.**

\- Você não devia ter se controlado, filho - James falou.

Snape revirou os olhos. Claro que Potter apoiaria a violência. Snape era uma prova viva disso.

Harry parou, tenso, com as palavras do pai. Se lembrava como se fosse ontem da lembrança que tinha visto do seu pai agredindo Snape e embora tivesse conhecido James o suficiente para saber que ele era mais do que aquele momento, tinha horas que vinha claramente como James podia ser agressivo e mimado. Como agora.

\- Se eu fizesse isso, eu seria igual a ele - murmurou Harry, tentando se controlar - Sem ofensas, Hermione - acrescentou.

As palavras pesaram no ambiente enquanto o sorriso de James desaparecia e uma expressão confusa surgia no lugar.

\- É melhor voltar a ler - disse Hermione, nervosa.

**E o pior de tudo era que os garotos não tinham tempo nem oportunidade de ir ver Hagrid,**

Alice sorriu triste. Era horrível quando não se podia dar apoia para o amigo.

**porque as novas e rigorosas medidas de segurança continuavam em vigor,**

\- Não acho que elas adiantam muito - murmurou Sirius.

**e Harry não recuperara a Capa da Invisibilidade**

James deu um olhar assassino para o filho. Era uma relíquia de família, afinal.

**que deixara na entrada da bruxa de um olho só.**

\- Só faltava está perdida - ralhou James.

\- Desculpas - pediu Harry, se sentindo culpado.

James suspirou. Não conseguia ficar irritado com o filho.

\- Tudo bem.

**A semana dos exames começou**

\- A semana da morte - murmurou Sirius. Odiava como todos ficavam tensos.

**e um silêncio anormal se abateu sobre o castelo.**

\- É porque pela primeira vez todos estão preocupados com a própria vida - resmungou Lene.

**Os alunos do terceiro ano saíram do exame de Transfiguração**

James sorriu. Era fácil demais.

**na hora do almoço, na segunda-feira, cansados e pálidos,**

\- Foi como sair de uma luta - brincou Neville.

**comparando respostas**

\- Como se alguém tivesse o gabarito...

**e lamentando a dificuldade das tarefas propostas, que incluíra transformar um bule de chá em um cágado.**

\- Não é difícil - reclamou James.

**Hermione irritou os colegas ao comentar que seu cágado parecia mais uma tartaruga,**

\- Depois eu sou chata - Hermione reclamou.

**o que era uma preocupação mínima diante das preocupações dos demais.**

\- Sei como é a sensação - falou Lene. Sirius e James não precisavam estudar para passar com facilidade. Lily e Remus pareciam saber tudo. Frank era altamente inteligente. E ela... Tinha que se esforçar mais. A vida não era justa.

**— O meu tinha um bico no lugar do rabo, que pesadelo...**

\- Podia ser pior - tentou Lissy.

**— Era para os cágados soltarem vapor?**

\- Acredito que não - riu Remus.

**— No final, o meu continuava com uma pintura de salgueiro estampada no casco, vocês acham que vou perder pontos por isso?**

\- Sim - falou Lily prontamente.

**Depois de um almoço apressado,**

\- Foi a única vez na vida que Ron não se preocupou com comida - brincou Harry.

\- Foi um dia triste.

**os garotos voltaram direto para cima para fazer o exame de feitiços.**

\- Ninguém queria arriscar ficar sem nota.

**Hermione estava certa;**

\- Eu sempre estou - brincou ela.

\- Na verdade, você sempre está mesmo - disse Ron sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu antes de o beijar.

\- EI WEASLEY! Larga a minha irmã! - Harry disse se vingando de Ron.

\- Ela não é sua irmã - disse o Weasley depois de se separar de Hermione.

\- Para mim, ela é.

**o Prof. Flitwick realmente pediu feitiços para animar.**

\- Espero que você tenha aproveitado antes e tenha praticado.

**Harry exagerou um pouco nos dele, por puro nervosismo****,**

\- É realmente meu filho - Lily sorriu.

**e Ron, que era seu par, acabou com acessos de riso histérico**

\- Foi muito engraçado - disse Ron e então descreveu a cena toda, causando risas de todos.

**e precisou ser levado para uma sala sossegada,**

\- Para não atrapalhar os outros.

**onde ficou uma hora,**

\- Nossa.

**até ter condições de fazer o exame.**

\- Vou usar isso como desculpas no meu - disse Neville.

**Depois do jantar os alunos voltaram às salas comunais, não para relaxar,**

\- Vocês podem relaxar quando acabar - disse Lily com um olhar duro.

**mas para começar a estudar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Poções e Astronomia.**

\- Muito bem - o trio de estudiosos aprovou.

**Hagrid aplicou o exame de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas**

\- Não imaginou _Hagrid_ realizando uma prova - Lily balançou a cabeça.

\- Não é tão ruim - disse Hermione.

**na manhã seguinte com um ar deveras preocupado;**

Harry sorriu tristemente.

**seu coração parecia estar longe dali.**

\- Pensando na execução de Buckbeak - disse Alice, que ainda estava revoltada com a injustiça.

**Providenciara uma grande barrica com vermes frescos para a turma**

\- Já vi que é nojento - disse Regulus com uma cara enjoada.

\- Tudo é nojento para você - retrucou o irmão.

\- Cala a boca, Sirius.

Lene sorriu com a interação. Sabia que Sirius sentia falta do irmão dela.

**e avisou que para passar no exame, os vermes de cada aluno deveriam continuar vivos ao fim de uma hora.**

\- Parece fácil - disse Snape.

\- Foi fácil.

**Uma vez que os vermes se criavam melhor quando deixados em paz,**

\- Ou seja, quando vocês não fazem nada - Frank resmungou.

**foi o exame mais fácil que qualquer aluno teve de prestar,**

\- Também, olha a matéria - falou Sirius.

\- Sua preferida, cachorro - James brincou.

\- A sua também - Sirius retrucou.

**o que também deu a Harry, Hermione e Ron bastante tempo para conversarem com Hagrid.**

\- Finalmente - sorriu Alice.

Lily e James sorriram também, aliviados.

**— Bicucinho está ficando um pouco deprimido**

Snape revirou os olhos. Quem ligava para o humor do animal? Estava ficando chato escutar sobre a mesma coisa.

**— contou o amigo, curvando-se sob o pretexto de verificar se o verme de Harry ainda estava vivo.**

\- Mas na verdade era para ele poder falar com a gente - disse Harry.

\- Não me diga - ironizou Lissy.

Harry sorriu envergonhado, percebendo que fora meio óbvio.

**— Está preso em casa há tempo demais.**

Harry deu um sorriso triste em quanto pensava em quem mais estava preso dentro de uma casa por tempo demais.

**Ainda assim... Depois de amanhã a gente vai saber se vão julgar a favor ou contra...**

_Desista, seu caso já foi perdido,_ pensou Regulus. Não adiantava mais nada insistir.

**Os três garotos tiveram exame de Poções naquela tarde,**

Snape revirou os olhos, sentindo que viria coisa ruim sobre ele, como sempre.

**que foi um desastre inominável.**

\- Não é minha culpa que você seja ruim - Snape falou depois dos olhares que recebeu.

\- Você está certo. Eu sou péssimo em poções - concordou.

\- Nem tanto - disse Hermione, se lembrando de quando Harry estava com o livro de Snape. Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim.

**Por mais que se esforçasse, Harry não conseguia engrossar a sua infusão para confundir,**

**James sorriu culpado.**

\- Acho que você herdou de mim a falta de talento.

\- De Lily é que não foi - falou Alice, que era a parceira da ruiva. Lily era espetacular na matéria.

Lily sorriu orgulhosa. Gostava do fato de ser a melhor em poções da sala.

Snape sorriu, se lembrando de todas as conversas que tivera com a ruiva sobre poções.

\- Mas eu não sou tão boa quanto Snape - Lily disse e sorriu para o amigo.

**e Snape, observando-o com um ar de satisfação vingativa,**

\- Nem um pouco dramático, não?

Snape deu de ombros.

**lançou em suas anotações uma coisa que lembrava muito um zero,**

\- Pode ter sido um zero - Snape disse, dando de ombros.

\- Espero que não - murmurou Remus.

**antes de se afastar.**

\- Pelo menos, passou - consolou James.

**Depois veio o exame de Astronomia à meia-noite,**

\- E ninguém estava com sono - ironizou Ron.

**na torre mais alta do castelo;**

\- Essa é a melhor torre - sorriu Lene.

**História da Magia na quarta-feira de manhã,**

Dorcas sorriu. Gostava da matéria, apesar de não gostar da aula.

**em que Harry escreveu tudo que Florean Fortescue lhe contara sobre a caça às bruxas na Idade Média,**

\- Nada como uma ida a sorveteira para fazer uma prova - riu Frank.

**enquanto desejava ter ali na sala sufocante um daqueles sundaes de choconozes.**

\- Seria perfeito - concordou Neville.

**Na quarta-feira à tarde foi a vez de Herbologia,**

Neville sorriu.

**nas estufas, sob um sol de cozinhar os miolos;**

\- Não estava tão ruim assim - falou Neville, recebendo olhares incrédulos de Hermione, Ron e Harry.

\- Você devia estar entretido demais na prova para notar, Nev - disse Ginny, carinhosamente.

Neville sorriu para a amiga.

**depois voltaram mais uma vez à sala comunal,**

\- Para estudar mais, espero - disse Lily.

\- Eu não aguento mais ouvir sobre estudo - reclamou Sirius.

**com as nucas queimadas,**

\- Vocês são muito exagerados - Neville revirou os olhos.

**imaginando que no dia seguinte, àquela hora, os exames finalmente teriam terminado.**

\- Parecia um sonho - murmurou Ron.

\- Sempre parece - concordou Frank, com um sorriso.

**O antepenúltimo exame, na quinta-feira pela manhã, foi Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

\- O melhor - disseram Harry e Regulus juntos e depois sorriram um para o outro.

**O Prof. Lupin preparara o exame mais incomum que eles já tinham feito;**

\- Muito bem, Aluado - Sirius disse orgulhoso.

\- Eu espero que tenha sido bom - Remus disse, humildemente.

\- Foi - todos os alunos o garantiram.

**uma espécie de corrida de obstáculos ao ar livre, debaixo de sol,**

\- Já entendemos, que está sol, Harry.

**em que tinham que atravessar um lago fundo o suficiente para se remar, onde havia um grindylow, em seguida, uma série de crateras cheias de barretes vermelhos,**

Neville estremeceu. Odiava essas criaturas.

**depois um trecho de pântano, desconsiderando as informações enganosas dadas por um hinkypunk,**

\- Harry foi ótimo nessa parte. Ele tem prática em ignorar conselhos - murmurou Hermione.

Harry sorriu fracamente.

**e, por fim, subir em um velho tronco e enfrentar um novo bicho-papão.**

\- Esse exame foi ótimo, Remus - Lily disse impressionada.

\- Verdade - concordou Regulus.

Remus sorriu para eles. Era bom saber que era um bom professor.

**— Excelente, Harry**

James sorriu orgulhoso.

**— murmurou Lupin quando Harry desceu do tronco, sorrindo. — Nota máxima.**

\- Parabéns! - disse Lily e o deu um abraço que quase o sufocou, não que Harry tenha se importado. Era bom ter sua mãe o abraçando.

James sorriu para os dois antes de se unir ao abraço.

Hermione olhava emocionada para a cena de seu amigo abraçado com os pais. Nunca achou que ele fosse ter essa oportunidade.

**Animado com o seu sucesso,**

\- E pela primeira vez, Harry Potter reage como uma pessoa normal - anunciou Alex em uma voz surpresa.

Harry sorriu para ele, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Eu sou normal! - se defendeu.

**Harry ficou por ali para ver os exames de Ron e Hermione.**

\- Vocês não conseguem se separar nem nas provas - falou Snape.

**Ron foi bem até chegar a vez do hinkypunk, que conseguiu confundi-lo e fazê-lo afundar até a cintura em um atoleiro.**

Regulus pensou que isso era bem a cara do garoto, que era bem inseguro e estava sempre ouvindo os outros.

\- Foi bom mesmo assim - os irmãos conselharam Ron.

**Hermione fez tudo perfeitamente bem,**

\- Novidade - Neville revirou os olhos.

**até chegar ao tronco em que havia o bicho-papão.**

\- Hermione errou em algo? - disse Ginny, surpresa.

**Depois de passar um minuto ali, a garota saiu correndo aos berros.**

Todos olharam preocupados para a garota, que parecia envergonhada agora.

**— Hermione — exclamou Lupin, assustado.**

\- Claro, minha aluna tinha acabado de sair gritando - ele falou.

\- Mas ela está enfrentado o pior medo.

\- Mas ela já tinha enfrentado! - disse Lupin.

\- Meu medo mudou - falou Hermione. Ela se perguntava o que seria agora. Porque sabia que notas não seriam de jeito nenhum. Não depois do que já tinha visto na guerra.

**— Que foi que aconteceu?**

**— A P... P.. Profª. McGonagall!**

\- Ahn?

**— ofegou Hermione apontando para o tronco. — Ela disse que eu levei bomba em tudo!**

A sala explodiu em risadas, depois de um minuto de incredulidade. O pior medo da menina era se dar mal na escola.

\- Eu te entendo - falou Lily, depois de se recuperar. Sabia que a menina tinha medo de reprovar e ser mandada para casa, onde teria que viver sem magia. Teria que fingir que era normal e não teria ninguém que a entendesse.

Hermione encarou Lily em silêncio e percebeu que ela realmente sabia o que ela passara. Sorriu para ela.

**Demorou um tempinho para Hermione se acalmar.**

Hermione corou.

\- Eu não vou me esquecer disso nunca - falou Fred, ainda rindo.

**Quando ela finalmente se recuperou do susto,**

\- Demorou um tempo - falou Ron, sorrindo.

**os três amigos voltaram ao castelo.**

\- Vocês realmente são incapazes de se separar, não? - perguntou Lene.

O trio trocou olhares se lembrando do quarto ano e da guerra.

\- Não exatamente.

**Ron ainda sentia uma ligeira vontade de rir do bicho-papão de Hermione,**

\- Ninguém pode te culpar - disse Josh, que ainda ria.

**mas a briga foi adiada**

\- Ainda bem - falou Harry.

**quando viram o que os aguardava no alto das escadas.**

\- Coisa boa não é - murmurou James.

**Cornélio Fudge,**

\- Esse idiota não - Sirius revirou os olhos.

**um pouco suado sob a capa de risca de giz,**

\- Ele não aguenta nem um pouco de exercício.

**se achava parado ali contemplando os terrenos da escola.**

\- O que ele está fazendo ali? Não tem nada melhor para fazer não?

\- Provavelmente falando de mim - disse Sirius.

**Assustou-se ao ver Harry.**

\- Sou tão bonito que as pessoas não conseguem suportar quando me veem - brincou Harry.

\- Por que ele acha estranho você estar aí? - perguntou Lily.

\- Bem... Por causa de Sirius - falou Harry, incomodado.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

**— Olá, Harry! — exclamou. — Acabou de fazer um exame, suponho?**

\- Acertou uma coisa na vida.

**Chegando ao fim?**

\- Graças a Merlin, sim.

**— Sim, senhor — disse Harry.**

\- Soou como um soldado.

**Hermione e Ron, que nunca haviam falado com o Ministro da Magia,**

\- Desculpe se nem todos são famosos como você - resmungou Ron.

**pararam sem jeito um pouco afastados.**

\- Claro. Ele era umas das pessoas mais importantes do país!

\- Uma pena que ele é um idiota - falou Lene.

\- Totalmente idiota - murmurou Harry.

**— Belo dia — comentou Fudge, lançando um olhar ao lago****.**

\- Meio autista, não?

**— Que pena... Que pena...**

\- Que pena o quê? Que o dia esteja bonito ou que os testes estejam acabando? - murmurou Lene.

**O ministro soltou um profundo suspiro e olhou para Harry.**

\- Ah, ele deve ter lembrado que é legal não ignorar as pessoas.

**— Estou aqui em uma missão desagradável, Harry.**

\- Poxa, imaginei que o Ministro estava em Hogwarts só para dar oi.

**A Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas exigiu uma testemunha para a execução do hipogrifo louco.**

\- Não sei para que isso - murmurou Alice, irritada.

**Como eu precisava visitar Hogwarts para verificar o andamento do caso Black,**

\- Não que você vá fazer alguma diferença - Sirius disse arrogante. Não seria capturado por esse homem.

**me pediram para cumprir esta tarefa.**

\- Vai ver acharam que você seria útil uma vez na vida - murmurou Alex.

**— Isso quer dizer que já houve o julgamento do recurso? — interrompeu Ron, adiantando-se.**

\- Eu não queria me intrometer, mas precisava saber.

**— Não, não, foi marcado para hoje à tarde**

\- Então, ele não devia estar aí.

**— respondeu Fudge, olhando, curioso, para Ron.**

\- Poucas pessoas se atreveriam a se intrometer em uma conversa de um Ministro da Magia - falou Dorcas.

\- Fico feliz que eu seja diferente - falou Ron.

**— Então, talvez o senhor não precise testemunhar nenhuma execução!**

\- Espero que sim - murmurou Alice, esperançosa.

**— disse Ron corajosamente.**

\- Bem, ele ia fazer o quê?

**— O hipogrifo talvez se salve!**

\- Acho difícil - disse Lene, mordendo o lábio, nervosa.

**Antes que Fudge pudesse responder,**

\- Imagino o que ele fosse dizer.

\- Nada inteligente, com certeza.

**dois bruxos saíram pelas portas do castelo às costas do ministro. Um era tão velho que parecia estar murchando diante dos olhos deles;**

\- Harry e suas frases - disse James, rindo.

**o outro era alto e forte, com um bigode negro e fino.**

\- Um contraste ambulante.

**Harry concluiu que deviam ser os representantes da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas,**

\- Uma dedução bem difícil - zombou Snape.

**porque o velho bruxo apertou os olhos na direção da cabana de Hagrid**

\- Que pessoa cega...

\- É a idade.

**e disse com voz fraca:**

**— Ai, ai, estou ficando velho demais para isso...**

\- Talvez você já seja velho demais - sugeriu James.

**Duas horas, não é, Fudge?**

\- Já está tudo marcado - Alice disse revoltada.

**O homem de bigode mexia em alguma coisa no cinto;**

Frank tinha uma boa ideia do que era.

**Harry olhou e viu que ele passava um dedo largo pela lâmina de um machado reluzente.**

\- Nem um pouco violento - ironizou Lily, com raiva.

**Ron abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa,**

\- Não diga nada, não vai adiantar - aconselhou Regulus. A decisão já tinha sido tomada.

**mas Hermione cutucou-o com força nas costelas e indicou com a cabeça o saguão de entrada.**

\- Obrigada por impedir que ele se metesse em uma confusão - disse Ginny.

\- De nada.

**— Por que é que você não me deixou falar?**

\- Porque somente iria piorar as coisas.

**— perguntou Ron, aborrecido, quando entraram no saguão para ir almoçar.**

\- Finalmente vocês vão fazer algo normal, fora estudar.

**— Você viu? Já prepararam até o machado!**

\- Porque tudo já foi decidido - falou Ron.

**Isso não é justiça!**

\- Não é tão fácil obter justiça quanto parece - falou Remus.

**— Ron, o seu pai trabalha para o Ministério,**

\- Eita, verdade. Tinha me esquecido disso - corou o ruivo.

**você não pode sair dizendo essas coisas para o chefe dele!**

\- Não sem esperar que ele seja demitido.

**— respondeu Hermione, mas ela também parecia muito contrariada.**

\- Eu queria que as coisas fossem justas - resmungou.

**— Desde que o Hagrid mantenha a cabeça no lugar e defenda o caso direito,**

_Uma coisa bem improvável de acontecer,_ pensou Regulus. Malfoy sabia como intimidar alguém, ainda mais alguém como Hagrid.

**eles não terão possibilidade de executar o Buckbeak...**

\- Ou não.

**Mas Harry sabia que Hermione não acreditava realmente no que estava dizendo.**

\- Mas valeu a tenta - acrescentou para a amiga.

**À volta deles, as pessoas falavam excitadamente enquanto almoçavam,**

\- Estávamos felizes com o fim das provas - Ginny deu de ombros.

**antegozando o fim dos exames àquela tarde,**

\- Finalmente iria acabar! - murmurou Neville. Tinha levado séculos.

**mas Harry, Ron e Hermione, absortos em suas preocupações com Hagrid e Buckbeak, não participavam das conversas.**

\- Nem em época de provas, vocês conseguem se preocupar com as mesmas coisas que os outros alunos - ralhou Lene.

\- Vocês precisavam se concentrar nas provas - concordou Lily.

\- Nós passamos - tranquilizou Harry.

\- Isso não basta. Tem que ter tirado notas boas - exigiu Lily.

\- Calma, amor - falou James para ela.

Snape olhou para outro lugar.

**O último exame de Harry e Ron era Adivinhação;**

\- O melhor - ironizaram.

\- É só dizer que eu morro que você passa - Harry disse revirando os olhos, mas tenso com o que tinha acontecido depois do exame.

**o de Hermione, Estudos dos Trouxas.**

\- A matéria é boa - disse Lily sorrindo para Hermione.

James revirou os olhos.

**Eles subiram a escadaria de mármore, juntos;**

\- Um momento de confiança - George revirou os olhos.

**Hermione os deixou no primeiro andar e Harry e Ron prosseguiram até o sétimo,**

\- Muito melhor ter parado com Hermione - Ron resmungou.

**onde muitos colegas já se encontravam sentados na escada circular**

\- Ninguém queria perder uma prova. Mesmo que de Trelawney - Neville disse - E também todos queriam que acabasse logo.

**que levava à sala da Profª. Trelawney,**

\- A sala de aula. Supostamente.

**tentando enfiar na cabeça mais alguma matéria de última hora.**

\- Sempre tem esse desespero - falou Frank.

\- Embora eu não ache que Adivinhação tenha conteúdo - disse Alex.

\- Não tem - concordou Lene.

**— Ela vai receber os alunos, um a um**

\- Só para demorar.

**— informou Neville quando os dois foram se sentar perto dele.**

Neville sorriu para Ron e Harry.

**O garoto tinha o seu exemplar de Esclarecendo o Futuro aberto no colo nas páginas dedicadas à bola de cristal.**

\- Eu estava tentando aprender algo dessa loucura.

**— Algum de vocês já viu alguma coisa numa bola de cristal?**

\- Acho que ninguém nunca viu.

**— perguntou ele, infeliz.**

\- Não se preocupe, você irá se dar bem - falou Alice.

**— Não — respondeu Ron num tom distraído.**

Hermione olhou preocupada para o namorado. Ele teria que se concentrar na hora da prova.

**Ele consultava a toda hora o relógio de pulso;**

\- Eu não queria perder a hora.

\- Duvido que você vá - falou Ginny.

**Harry sabia que o amigo estava fazendo a contagem regressiva para o início do julgamento do recurso de Buckbeak.**

\- Você é um amigo muito bom mesmo - disse Lily, impressionada.

\- Obrigado.

**A fila de pessoas fora da sala foi encurtando aos poucos.**

\- Maior não ia ficar.

\- A menos que alguém tivesse atrasado.

**À medida que cada aluno descia a escada prateada, o resto da classe sussurrava: "Que foi que ela perguntou? Você se deu bem?"**

\- Coisas inúteis.

**Mas todos se recusavam a responder.**

\- Por quê? Povo egoísta.

**— Ela disse que foi avisada pela bola de cristal que se eu contar a vocês, vou ter um acidente horrível!**

\- Isso soa como terrorismo para mim - murmurou Ginny.

\- A pessoa não tem nem vergonha na cara.

**— falou Neville,**

\- Não acredito que você acreditou isso.

Neville deu de ombros.

\- Não ia arriscar.

**esganiçado, ao descer a escada em direção a Harry e Ron, que agora tinham chegado ao patamar.**

\- Daqui a pouco são vocês.

**— Isto é muito conveniente — riu-se Ron****.**

\- Até Ron percebeu!

\- EI!

**— Sabe, estou começando a achar que Hermione tinha razão sobre a professora**

\- Agora você acha isso - Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Percebi desde o começo - disse Dorcas.

**— comentou ele indicando com o polegar o alçapão no alto — ela é uma trapaceira, e das boas.**

\- Trapaceira com certeza. Das boas... Não - disse Sirius.

**— É — disse Harry, consultando o próprio relógio.**

\- Vocês tem que relaxar, não vão poder fazer nada agora - disse Lissy.

**Eram agora duas horas.**

\- Tarde demais - Alice murmurou.

**— Eu gostaria que ela andasse logo...**

\- Ela deve demorar só para dramatizar.

**Parvati desceu a escada com o rosto radiante de orgulho.**

\- Lá vem - reclamou Ginny.

**— Ela disse que eu tenho o talento de uma verdadeira vidente — informou a Harry e Ron.**

\- Pelo menos ela está feliz.

**— Vi um monte de coisas...**

\- Então você foi a primeira.

**Bem, boa sorte!**

\- Vou precisar - disse Harry.

**A garota desceu depressa a escada circular ao encontro de Lilá.**

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**— Ronald Weasley — chamou lá do alto a voz etérea que já conheciam.**

\- Finalmente.

**Ron fez uma careta para o amigo e subiu a escada de prata, desaparecendo.**

\- E eu fiquei sozinho sem ter nada para fazer.

**Harry agora era o único que faltava ser examinado.**

\- Você sempre é o último nessas coisas - disse Remus.

Harry deu de ombros.

**Ele se acomodou no chão, apoiando as costas contra a parede,**

\- Confortável.

**e ficou ouvindo uma mosca zumbir na janela ensolarada,**

\- Bem divertido - ironizou Sirius.

**seus pensamentos atravessando a propriedade até Hagrid.**

James deu um sorriso triste.

**Finalmente, uns vinte minutos depois, os enormes pés de Ron reapareceram na escada.**

\- Meus pés não sou enormes!

\- São sim - retrucou Harry - É por isso que você tropeça tanto.

Ron olhou com uma cara assassina para o amigo.

**— Como foi? — perguntou Harry se pondo de pé.**

\- Agora tinha que ser eu, não era possível.

**— Bobagem. Não vi nada, então inventei alguma coisa.**

\- Boa - falou Fred.

**Acho que a professora não se convenceu, embora...**

\- Duvido que ela tenha notado - Frank falou.

**— Encontro você na sala comunal**

\- E dessa vez não vão ter mais provas para se preocupar.

**— murmurou Harry quando a voz da professora chamou "Harry Potter!"**

\- Quem mais seria?

**Na sala da torre fazia mais calor que nunca;**

\- É para impedir a pessoa de pensar.

**as cortinas estavam fechadas, a lareira acesa e o costumeiro perfume adocicado fez Harry tossir,**

\- Parece maravilhoso.

**enquanto se desvencilhava das mesas e cadeiras amontoadas**

\- Era bom que ela tropeçasse nisso.

**para chegar onde a professora Sybill o esperava, sentada diante de uma grande bola de cristal.**

\- Como se isso servisse de verdade.

**— Bom dia, meu querido — disse ela brandamente.**

\- Assim você até parece que não ver a morte dele toda aula - rosnou Sirius.

**— Quer ter a bondade de examinar o orbe...**

\- Não.

**Pode levar o tempo que precisar...**

\- Relaxe, não vai demorar para poder inventar algo.

**Depois me diga o que está vendo...**

\- Uma bola de cristal.

**Harry se curvou para a bola de cristal e olhou, olhou o mais atentamente que pôde,**

\- Não vai adiantar - disse Dorcas.

**desejando que ela lhe mostrasse algo mais do que a névoa branca em espiral,**

\- Parece que você não é vidente, Harry.

\- Eu vou sobreviver.

**mas nada aconteceu.**

\- Eu disse.

**— Então! — estimulou a professora com delicadeza.**

\- Não era todo tempo do mundo?

**— Que é que você está vendo?**

\- Nada?

**O calor era insuportável e as narinas do garoto ardiam com a fumaça perfumada que vinha da lareira ao lado dos dois.**

\- E se alguém tiver alergia a fumaça? - questionou Hermione, irritada. Era tudo ridículo.

**Ele pensou no que Ron acabara de lhe dizer e resolveu fingir.**

\- Não acredito que você está seguindo o exemplo de Ron - Ginny disse desapontada.

\- Funcionou.

**— Hum... Uma forma escura... Hum...**

\- Profundo - riu James.

**— Com que se parece? — sussurrou a professora. — Pense bem...**

\- Invente bem, Harry - corrigiu Lily.

**Harry vasculhou sua mente à procura de uma ideia e deparou com Buckbeak.**

\- Boa.

**— Um hipogrifo — disse com firmeza.**

\- Tem que saber mentir - riu Remus.

**— Realmente! — sussurrou Sybill, tomando notas, com entusiasmo, no pergaminho sobre seus joelhos.**

\- Boa! - disse Sirius, animado.

**— Menino, talvez você esteja vendo o desenlace do problema do coitado do Hagrid com o Ministério da Magia!**

\- Que problema? Eu não sei de problema nenhum... - murmurou Harry inocentemente.

**Olhe com mais atenção... O hipogrifo parece... Ter cabeça?**

\- Que pergunta estranha - disse Ron.

**— Sim, senhora — respondeu Harry com firmeza.**

\- Você está ficando bom nisso - disse James, com orgulho.

**— Você tem certeza? — insistiu a professora. — Você tem bastante certeza, querido?**

\- Pare de se repetir.

**Você não está vendo o animal se virando no chão, talvez, e um vulto brandindo um machado contra ele?**

\- Já deu para entender o que você pensa que vai acontecer - murmurou Alice, enjoada.

**— Não! — disse Harry, começando a se sentir meio enjoado.**

Alice olhou para Harry, compartilhando o sentimento.

**— Não tem sangue? Não tem Hagrid chorando?**

\- Isso é que é um teste depressivo.

**— Não! — respondeu Harry de novo, querendo mais do que nunca escapar da sala e do calor.**

\- Era algo bem louco - Harry suspirou.

**— Ele está bem... Está voando...**

_O pior,_ pensou Hermione,_ é que isso acabou acontecendo._

**A Profª. Sybill suspirou.**

\- Pouco sangue para ela - disse Alex com veneno.

**— Bem, querido, vamos parar por aqui...**

\- Aleluia.

**Um resultado decepcionante...**

\- Só porque ele não concordou com você.

**Mas tenho a certeza de que você fez o melhor que pôde.**

\- Foi duro inventar tudo isso - concordou Harry.

**Aliviado, Harry se levantou, apanhou a mochila e se virou para ir embora,**

\- Finalmente você vai sair daí.

**mas,**

\- Ou não.

**então, ouviu uma voz alta e rouca às suas costas.**

\- Começou - Hermione revirou os olhos.

**— "Vai acontecer hoje à noite."**

\- O quê?

**Harry se virou depressa.**

\- Foi bem assustador.

**A professora ficara dura na cadeira; seus olhos estavam desfocados e sua boca afrouxara.**

\- Ela parecia... em transe - murmurou Harry, se lembrando bem.

\- Que esquisito - comentou Sirius.

**— D... Desculpe! — disse Harry.**

\- Você não fez nada, filho.

**Mas Sybill não pareceu ouvi-lo.**

\- Ela não estava ouvindo mesmo.

**Seus olhos começaram a girar.**

\- Mas o quê? Como assim?

**Harry se sentiu invadido pelo pânico.**

\- Eu não sabia que estava acontecendo.

\- Nem nós - disse Regulus, confuso.

**Ela parecia que ia ter uma espécie de acesso. O garoto hesitou, pensando em correr até a ala hospitalar**

\- Não vale a pena - brincou Hermione.

\- HERMIONE! - disse Ginny chocada.

\- Calma, foi uma brincadeira.

**e então a professora tornou a falar, com a mesma voz rouca, muito diferente da sua voz habitual:**

\- Como alguém muda a sua voz?

**— "O Lorde das Trevas**

O humor pareceu sumir do grupo a menção daquele nome.

\- Por que ela está falando dele? - questionou Lily.

**está sozinho e sem amigos,**

\- Acho que ele nunca teve amigos - murmurou Regulus.

**abandonado pelos seus seguidores.**

\- Claro. Medo era a única coisa que os unia e agora... ele tá fraco - disse Ron.

**Seu servo esteve acorrentado nos últimos doze anos.**

Sirius ficou confuso com isso. Não podia ser ele a quem a mulher se referia, mas... quem seria?

**Hoje à noite, antes da meia-noite... O servo vai se libertar e se juntar ao seu mestre.**

\- Não vejo como uma pessoa possa fazer a diferança - falou Lene, mas ela estava tensa, assim como todos.

**O Lorde das ****Trevas vai ressurgir.**

\- Não... - todos de 1977 murmuram. Não era possível que aquele que tinha destruído tantas vidas fosse voltar.

**Com a ajuda do seu servo,**

-Não acredito que exista um idiota que o irá ajudar - Sirius resmungou.

**maior e mais terrível que nunca.**

Lily estremeceu. Voldemort já era horrível no tempo deles. Se ele piorou...

**Hoje à noite...**

\- Não... - James repetiu. Voldemort não podia voltar naquele ano.

**O servo... Vai se juntar... Ao seu mestre..."**

\- Quem é esse filho da puta? - perguntou Sirius, irritado.

Harry somente o olhou, imaginando o que ele faria quando descobrisse que foi Peter.

**A cabeça da professora se pendurou sobre o peito.**

\- O que é um pouco estranho - murmurou Ginny.

**Ela fez um ruído gutural.**

\- Não tem como ficar mais estranho tem? - questionou Alice.

\- Nunca diga isso - disse Lene.

**Harry continuou ali,**

\- Você fica parando quando a mulher 'tá ficando doida.

\- Eu não sabia o que fazer! Não estava preparado para isso.

\- Não tem como estar preparado parar ver sua professora surtando - falou Neville.

**os olhos grudados nela.**

\- Pelo menos, você está vendo o que ela está fazendo - Lily se consolou.

**Então, de repente, a Profª. Sybill aprumou a cabeça.**

\- Do nada?

**— Desculpe, querido**

\- Por dar um ataque?

**— disse com voz sonhadora**

Hermione fez uma careta. Odiava a voz.

**— o calor do dia,**

\- Que estava bem pior na sua sala.

**entende...**

\- Não. Eu estou perdido - falou Sirius.

**Cochilei por um momento...**

\- Ahn... Não - falou Ginny, confusa.

\- Como assim cochilou? - questionou Alex - Ela estava falando sobre isso agora!

\- Harry, por que sua vida é tão doida? - Alice suspirou.

\- Não sei.

**Harry continuou parado,**

\- Eu estava bem confuso.

**os olhos grudados nela.**

\- Esperava que algo fosse explicar o que tinha acontecido.

**— Algum problema, meu querido?**

\- Sim, vários. Mas no momento... Por que tem uma doida falando sobre o Voldemort? - questionou Remus.

\- E por que ela parece que não se lembra disso? - acrescentou Lissy.

**— A senhora... A senhora acabou de me dizer que o... Lorde das Trevas vai ressurgir...**

\- Espero que esteja enganada - falou Alice.

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

**E que seu servo está indo se juntar a ele...**

\- Não sei como um simples servo faria tanta diferença para alguém como Voldemort - disse Regulus, confuso.

\- É porque ele está fraco. Muito fraco - disse Harry baixinho só para o amigo ouvir.

\- Então quer dizer que é verdade o que ela falou?

Harry assentiu.

Regulus suspirou. Ele tinha esperança que Harry conseguisse ter alguns anos de paz antes que isso acontecesse.

**Profª. Sybill pareceu completamente surpresa.**

\- Mas foi ela que falou! - Neville exclamou.

\- É uma amnesia das fortes essa - falou Fred.

**— O Lorde das Trevas?**

\- Infelizmente, sim - falou Hermione.

**Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?**

\- Não, o outro Lorde das Trevas - ironizou Snape.

**Meu querido, isso não é coisa com que se brinque...**

\- Então por que você falou isso? - Lene falou exasperada. Essa mulher é doida, só podia.

**Ressurgir, realmente...**

\- Foi isso que você disse! - Sirius reclamou.

**— Mas a senhora acabou de dizer isso!**

Harry sorriu para o padrinho.

**A senhora disse que o Lorde das Trevas...**

\- Não o chame assim - repreendeu Lily. Somente os seguidores de Voldemort o chamava assim.

\- Mas... - Harry disse sem argumentos.

**— Acho que você deve ter cochilado também, querido!**

\- Claro, realmente a minha cara imaginar tudo isso - ironizou Harry - Sonhar com você ainda.

**— disse a Profª. Sybill. — Eu certamente não me atreveria a predizer uma coisa tão incrível como essa!**

\- E mesmo assim ela predisse - falou Alex.

\- Achei que você não escolhesse o que você prediz - Frank falou confuso.

\- Ela não quer que seja verdade, então acha que não é verdade e não quer que os outros saibam que ela errou - explicou Harry.

**Harry desceu a escada de corda,**

\- Não aguentava mais ficar naquele lugar.

\- Compreensível.

**d****epois a circular, pensativo...**

\- Não que você vá conseguir entender isso - falou Dorcas.

Harry concordou. Era muita loucura até para ele entender.

**Será que acabara de ouvir a Profª. Sybill fazer uma predição de verdade?**

\- Não, não pode ser - disse Lily em negação. Não podia ser verdade que Voldemort fosse voltar. Não agora.

James suprimiu a vontade de gritar. Nunca fora uma pessoa muito altruísta mas daria tudo para que Harry não tivesse que enfrentar Voldemort no terceiro ano. Ele era só uma criança!

Remus encarou Harry, em busca da verdade. E infelizmente conseguia ver que a professora tinha acertado: Voldemort tinha voltado.

**Ou será que isto era a ideia da professora de um fecho impressionante para os exames?**

\- É bem a cara dela - disse Lene.

\- Mas, infelizmente, é verdade. Voldemort voltou no meu terceiro ano - disse Harry - Mas eu não lutei com ele nesse ano - disse rapidamente, tentando tranquilizar os outros.

\- Nesse ano?! - Lily não parecia nem um pouco tranquila.

\- É... - Harry falou.

**Cinco minutos depois ele estava passando apressado pelos trasgos de segurança,**

Sirius revirou os olhos.

**à entrada da Torre da Grifinória,**

\- O melhor lugar - disse James.

**as palavras da Profª. Trelawney ainda ecoando em sua cabeça.**

\- Claro, não tem como esquecer isso.

**As pessoas cruzavam por ele, rindo e brincando,**

\- Tão inocentes - disse Harry.

\- O mundo sempre feliz e Harry sempre sabendo algo escuro - George revirou os olhos.

**a caminho dos jardins e da liberdade há muito esperada;**

\- Com certeza. Parecia que nunca ia acabar - falou Neville.

**quando ele alcançou o buraco do retrato e entrou na sala comunal, o lugar estava quase deserto.**

\- Essa é uma visão rara.

\- Eu prefiro quando está assim - disse Lily.

**A um canto, ele viu Ron e Hermione, sentados.**

\- Só os dois? - perguntou Sirius maliciosamente. Lene o bateu - Doeu. Por que isso?

\- Para você aprender que existe amizade e que eles tem 13 anos.

**— A Profª. Sybill — começou Harry ofegante**

\- Até parece que você correu.

\- Quase isso.

**— acabou de me dizer...**

\- Umas coisas muito estranhas e que nem ela mesma lembra - murmurou Dorcas.

**Mas parou abruptamente ao ver os rostos dos amigos.**

\- Será que vocês só encontram problemas? - questionou Ginny, com a voz triste. Sempre parecia que eles tinham algo para se preocupar.

\- Não. Eu encontrei você - disse Harry, sorrindo. Ginny sorriu também antes de o beijar.

**— Buckbeak perdeu**

\- Não acredito! - Alice disse irritada - É tão injusto! - ela odiava não poder fazer mais nada para salvar o animal.

**— disse Ron com a voz fraca.**

\- Eu ainda estava em choque.

**— Hagrid acabou de nos mandar isso.**

\- Não sei como ele conseguiu se lembrar de mandar isso para vocês - disse Lily. Hermione assentiu.

**O bilhete de Hagrid, desta vez, estava seco, sem lágrimas derramadas,**

\- Acho que ele ainda iria começar a chorar.

**contudo sua mão parecia ter tremido tanto ao escrever que o texto era quase ilegível.**

\- Que triste - falou Lissy.

\- Não que a letra de Hagrid tenha sido muito boa algum dia - falou Ron.

\- Olha quem fala - disse Hermione.

\- Minha letra não é feia!

\- É só... rabiscada - provocou.

**Perdemos o julgamento do recurso.**

\- Vocês já tinham perdido antes de começar - disse Regulus.

**Vão executar Buckbeak ao pôr-do-sol.**

\- Pelo menos ele vai ver algo bonito antes de partir - Frank tentou consolar Alice.

**Vocês não podem fazer nada.**

\- Essa é a primeira vez.

**Não desçam.**

\- Como se vocês conseguissem ficar longe de algo - Neville murmurou.

**Não quero que vocês vejam.**

\- Eu concordo com ele - disse Lily - Vocês não deviam ter que ver isso.

O trio trocou olhares. Como eles queriam que ver a execução de um animal fosse a pior coisa que tivessem visto.

Hermione tremeu, tocando no próprio braço discretamente e Ron a abraçou.

\- Eu estou aqui. Não vai acontecer de novo - ele prometeu com firmeza.

Hermione deu uma tentativa de sorriso para ele.

**Hagrid.**

\- Quem mais seria?

**— Temos que ir — disse Harry na mesma hora.**

\- Eu disse - falou Neville, rindo assim como os outros.

\- Você é a cara do seu pai. Dizem que ele não pode fazer algo e ele vai querer fazer na hora - Lily balançou a cabeça. _Bem manipulável._

\- Culpado - disse James.

\- Sempre quis saber a quem Harry tinha puxado isso - disse Ron.

**— Ele não pode ficar lá sozinho,**

Alice concordou. Era algo muito triste para qualquer um passar sozinho.

**esperando o carrasco!**

**— Mas é ao pôr-do-sol — disse Ron, que estava espiando pela janela com o olhar meio vidrado.**

\- Eu estava tentando pensar em algo que nos ajudasse.

**— Nunca nos deixariam...**

\- Verdade.

\- Culpa minha - Sirius falou.

\- Não é culpa sua - Harry assegurou.

**Principalmente a você, Harry...**

\- Harry, sempre o diferente.

**Harry apoiou a cabeça nas mãos,**

\- Não vejo como isso ajuda algo.

**pensando.**

\- Pela primeira vez! - brincou Fred.

**— Se ao menos tivéssemos a Capa da Invisibilidade...**

James olhou desapontado para o filho. Ainda não acreditava que ele estava sem a capa.

**— Onde é que ela está? — perguntou Hermione.**

\- Em um lugar, sozinha, esquecida - falou James dramaticamente.

**Harry lhe contou que a deixara na passagem da bruxa de um olho só.**

\- Vocês conseguem pegar isso - disse Josh, impaciente. A Capa era importante demais para ficar parada.

**— Se Snape me vir por ali outra vez, vou entrar numa fria — terminou ele.**

\- Seria suspeito - admitiu Snape.

\- E você não é nenhum idiota - falou Harry.

\- Isso é um elogio, Potter?

\- Talvez.

Lily sorriu com a interação de Snape e Harry.

**— É verdade — concordou Hermione, se levantando.**

\- Claro, eu não ia ficar ali parada.

**— Se ele vir você...**

\- Ver Harry ou ver Ron e Hermione dá no mesmo - disse Neville, já entendendo o que ela faria. Mas o Trio andava junto demais para não parecer suspeito.

**Como é mesmo que se abre a corcunda da bruxa?**

\- Com o Dissendium - recitou Remus.

\- E a pancada - acrescentou Sirius.

**— A gente dá uma pancada e diz: "Dissendium" — disse Harry.**

\- Tá vendo, Remus? Harry não é esquecido feito você.

Remus deu de ombros.

**— Mas...**

**Hermione não esperou o resto da frase;**

\- Nada que você falasse ia adiantar - Hermione deu de ombros.

**atravessou a sala, empurrou o retrato da Mulher Gorda e desapareceu de vista.**

\- Assim que eu gosto - sorriu Fred.

\- Vocês corromperam Hermione - Lily se lamentou.

Hermione riu.

**— Ah, não acredito que ela tenha ido buscar!**

\- Eu acredito. Sempre soube que havia potencial em você - disse James.

\- Obrigada? - falou Hermione, incerta.

**— exclamou Ron, acompanhando-a com o olhar.**

\- Como o bobo apaixonado que ele é.

\- Eu não sou bobo!

**Dito e feito. Hermione voltou quinze minutos depois com a capa prateada dobrada com cuidado sob suas vestes.**

Hermione sorriu orgulhosa.

\- Obrigado, Hermione, por recuperar essa relíquia de família - disse James.

\- James é obcecado com ela - disse Sirius.

\- Ela era do meu pai - esclareceu.

Alguns trocaram olhares, pensando em como era estranho que uma capa de invisibilidade durasse tanto, mas não comentaram nada.

**— Mione, não sei o que deu em você ultimamente!**

\- Eu estava normal! - Hermione se defendeu.

**— exclamou Ron, espantado.**

\- Vocês também estariam se estudassem com Hermione desde o primeiro ano.

**— Primeiro você mete a mão em Draco Malfoy,**

\- Aquilo valeu muito a pena - Hermione riu.

\- Não há duvidas - disse Regulus.

**depois abandona o curso da Profª. Sybill...**

\- Não tinha quem me obrigasse a continuar a ir para essa aula - falou Hermione, decidida.

**A garota fez cara de quem recebera um elogio.**

\- Para mim, era um elogio - Hermione sorriu.

\- E era mesmo - falou Ron.

\- Eu só sei que eu fiquei feliz de não ter que separar mais uma discussão dos dois.

**Os três desceram para jantar com todos os alunos,**

\- Pela primeira vez, vocês estão interagindo com outras pessoas - falou Lene, surpresa.

\- Nós interagimos! - protestou o trio, ganhando vários olhares incrédulos.

**mas não voltaram à Torre da Grifinória ao terminar.**

\- Tudo que é bom dura pouco - Lene disse decepcionada.

**Harry levava a capa escondida na frente das vestes**

\- Bem discreto - Snape disse sarcástico.

**e tinha que manter os braços cruzados para esconder o volume.**

\- Realmente, uma posse muito natural para Harry - Regulus concordou com Snape.

**Entraram sorrateiramente numa sala vazia no saguão de entrada**

\- Vocês tem algo com ficar escondido em lugares vazios?

**e ficaram escutando,**

\- Meio estranho vocês.

**até ter certeza de que o lugar ficara deserto.**

\- É uma droga estar sem o mapa - resmungou Harry.

**Ouviram as últimas duas pessoas atravessarem o saguão correndo e uma porta bater.**

\- Alguém estava irritado.

**Hermione meteu a cabeça fora da porta.**

\- E eu jurava que você era mais prudente - disse Remus, desapontado.

Hermione deu de ombros.

\- Não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

**— Tudo bem — sussurrou — não tem ninguém...**

\- Ainda bem, porque se tivesse... - Regulus não precisou terminar a grase.

**Vamos vestir a capa...**

\- Sorte que vocês três não são grandes - observou Frank.

**Caminhando muito juntos**

\- Como sempre.

**para que ninguém os visse,**

\- Somos bons nisso - disse Ron orgulhoso.

Harry sorriu.

\- Somos mesmo.

**eles atravessaram o saguão na ponta dos pés,**

\- Parecem crianças fazendo algo escondido - Alice sorriu.

\- Somos crianças - apontou Hermione.

\- Sim, mas crianças tipo crianças eu quero dizer - disse Alice e foi encarada - Criança... feito cinco anos.

**cobertos pela capa, e desceram os degraus de pedra que levavam aos jardins.**

\- Foi complicado fazer isso debaixo da mesma capa - falou Hermione.

**O sol já ia se pondo atrás da Floresta Proibida,**

\- Adoro como fica quando o sol está se pondo - Dorcas falou, sorrindo com a memória.

\- É lindo - concordou Remus - Mas é melhor ver com alguém... Um dia... Nós podíamos... - Remus parou incerto. Não tinha planejado dizer nada daquilo!

Dorcas sorriu esperançosa para ele, com o coração batendo mais rápido.

\- Um dia o quê? - perguntou ela.

\- Um dia... Um dia - ele repetiu - É...

Todos seguravam os risos enquanto viam a engraçada tentativa de Remus demonstrar que queria passar um dia com Dorcas.

\- Remus? - perguntou Dorcas insegura.

\- Ele está querendo dizer que quer ver com você o pôr do sol - James interrompeu, tentando ajudar seus amigos.

Remus assentiu.

\- Eu adoraria.

\- FINALMENTE! - Sirius gritou, sendo ignorando por Dorcas e Remus que sorriam um para o outro.

**dourando os ramos mais altos das árvores.**

Neville sorriu. Adorava plantas.

**Chegaram à cabana de Hagrid e bateram.**

\- É porque você é educado ao contrário do seu pai - disse Lily.

\- Eu sou muito educado!

\- Então por que não sabe bater em uma porta? - Lily retrucou.

\- Eu sei! Eu só... Não gosto - James falou.

Lily revirou os olhos enquanto Harry ria.

**O ami****go levou um minuto para atender**

\- É uma surpresa que ele tenha atendido - falou Hermione. Ela pensara que o amigo estaria bêbado demais para isso.

**e, quando o fez, ficou procurando o visitante por todos os lados, pálido e trêmulo.**

\- Normal. As pessoas gostam de saber quem está batendo nas portas delas - falou Lene.

**— Somos nós — sibilou Harry.**

\- Os únicos doidos o bastante para saírem - falou Neville.

**— Estamos usando a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

\- Que é a melhor coisa que já existiu - falou Sirius.

\- Eu não quero nem pensar o que vocês já fizeram com essa capa.

\- Não sei o que vocês fariam sem essa capa - falou Neville.

\- Eu também não - disse Harry.

**Deixe a gente entrar para poder tirar a capa.**

\- Estava desconfortável. A capa é quente e eram três pessoas - Harry observou.

**— Vocês não deviam ter vindo!**

\- Isso nunca os impediu - disse Ginny.

O Trio sorriu culpado.

**— sussurrou Hagrid, mas se afastou para os garotos poderem entrar.**

\- Ou seja, suas palavras foram totalmente ignoradas - falou Lily, mas sorria.

\- Eu estou feliz que vocês estejam aí - falou Lene.

\- Eu também - disse Alex, para surpresa geral.

**Depois fechou a porta depressa**

\- Vocês estavam escondidos, afinal.

**e Harry arrancou a capa.**

\- Foi um alívio.

**Hagrid não estava chorando, nem se atirou ao pescoço deles.**

\- O que eu acho que é uma coisa muito boa - afirmou Josh.

\- Nem tanto se tratando de Hagrid e dessa situação toda.

**Parecia um homem que não sabia onde estava nem o que fazer.**

\- Estado de choque? - sugeriu Alice.

**Seu desamparo era pior do que as lágrimas.**

\- Então tem que ser horrível mesmo - disse Regulus, sendo ignorado.

\- Mas muitas vezes quando a pessoa não faz nada é pior - disse Frank.

**— Querem um chá? — perguntou aos garotos.**

\- Comida de Hagrid é melhor recusar - lembrou James.

**Suas mãos enormes tremiam quando apanhou a chaleira.**

\- A menos quando ele já começa a dar mesmo e vocês não tem escolha.

**— Onde é que está o Buckbeak, Hagrid?**

\- Espero que em um lugar bem longe - disse Alice, esperançosa.

**— perguntou Hermione, hesitante.**

\- Eu não queria trazer esse assunto, mas...

\- Você precisava - Lene concordou.

**— Eu... Eu levei ele para fora**

\- Uma boa ideia - disse Alice.

**— respondeu Hagrid, derramando leite pela mesa toda ao tentar encher a jarra.**

\- Hagrid nunca fora muito habilidoso, mas naquele dia ele estava pior.

**— Está amarrado no canteiro de abóboras.**

\- Isso é horrível - murmurou Alice.

\- Era o melhor que ele podia ter.

**Achei que ele devia ver as árvores e... E respirar ar fresco...**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Duvidava que isso fosse fazer muita diferença para o animal.

**Antes...**

\- Ele ainda não morreu - lembrou Lene.

Alice a encarou.

**A mão de Hagrid tremeu com tanta violência que a jarra de leite escapuliu e se espatifou no chão.**

\- Pobre Hargrid - falou Lily com pena. Ele era amigo dela.

**— Eu faço isso, Hagrid — ofereceu-se Hermione**

\- Obrigada Hermione - Lily falou.

\- De nada. Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso.

**depressa,**

\- Para não dar tempo de responder.

**correndo para limpar a sujeira.**

\- É porque ela tem mania de limpeza - brincou Sirius.

\- Um pouco - sussurrou Ron.

**— Tem outra no armário de louças**

\- Perfeito.

**— falou Hagrid, sentando-se e limpando a testa na manga.**

\- Isso é meio seboso - falou Lissy.

\- Engraçado eu não ouvi ninguém falar o nome de Snape.

\- JAMES!

\- Parei, Lily.

**Harry olhou para Ron,**

\- Vocês fazem outra coisa fora se entreolharem? - resmungou Lene.

\- Não - respondeu o trio juntos.

**que retribuiu seu olhar com desânimo.**

\- A coisa estava bem feia - admitiu Ron.

**— Tem alguma coisa que se possa fazer, Hagrid?**

\- Agora que a sentença foi dada, não.

**— perguntou Harry inflamado,**

\- Ainda bem que isso é no sentido teórico - comentou Sirius.

\- Bem, em chamas eu não estava - Harry disse.

**sentando-se ao lado do amigo.**

\- Era o máximo que eu podia fazer para confortá-lo.

**— Dumbledore...**

\- É um grande homem, mas ele não pode fazer tudo - falou Frank, com tristeza.

**— Ele tentou.**

\- Acho que ele tentou tarde demais - falou Regulus desconfiado.

**Mas não tem poder para revogar uma decisão da Comissão.**

\- Por que ele não tentou antes de se ter uma decisão? - questionou Lily. Ninguém tinha uma resposta.

**Ele disse aos juízes que Buckbeak era normal,**

\- O que é lógico! - falou Alice - Ele não seria o único diferente.

**mas a Comissão está com medo...**

\- Deveriam estar - murmurou Snape que conhecia Lucius bem.

**Vocês sabem como é o Lúcio Malfoy...**

\- Sei bem - disse Harry com um sorriso frio - Um covarde idiota.

\- Mas um que tem _muito_ poder político - lembrou Regulus.

**Imagino que deve ter ameaçado todos eles...**

\- Claro que não. Lucius Malfoy _jamais_ faria isso - ironizou Ron.

**E o carrasco, Macnair, é um velho conhecido dos Malfoy...**

\- Que círculo de amizades boas - falou Sirius.

Regulus o lançou um olhar avaliativo. Ele realmente não lembrava que Lucius era casado com a prima deles, Narcissa? Realmente não se importava?

**Mas vai ser rápido e limpo...**

\- Não podia ser de outro jeito - falou Lene.

**E eu vou estar do lado do Buckbeak...**

\- De algum modo acho que isso não ajudará tanto as coisas.

\- Mas era a única coisa que ele podia fazer.

**Hagrid engoliu em seco. Seus olhos percorriam a cabana como se procurassem um fio de esperança ou de consolo.**

\- Infelizmente, ele não encontrou nenhum - previu Lily, triste. Hagrid não merecia estar passando por isso. Especialmente depois de tudo que passara no segundo ano dos meninos.

**— Dumbledore vai descer quando... Quando estiver na hora.**

\- Inacreditável que o grande Dumbledore tenha tempo para isso - murmurou Harry se lembrando do quinto ano. Em que o diretor o evitara descaradamente.

**Me escreveu hoje de manhã.**

\- Incrível que Hagrid tenha conseguido se concentrar para ler.

**Disse que quer ficar... Ficar comigo.**

Lily sorriu. Isso era um ato bonito de amizade.

**Grande homem, o Dumbledore...**

\- Não tanto quanto você - disse Harry, sorrindo. Sentia falta do amigo.

Ginny apertou a mão dele.

\- Hagrid está bem, você verá.

**Hermione, que andara vasculhando o guarda-louça de Hagrid à procura de outra leiteira,**

\- Esse tempo todo?

\- Foi pouco tempo, parece mais porque vocês ficam interrompendo.

\- Desculpa.

**deixou escapar um pequeno soluço,**

\- Hermione! - disse Remus, chocado.

\- Eu não consegui evitar.

\- Tudo bem.

**rapidamente sufocado.**

\- Tarde demais - sussurrou Alex.

**Ela se endireitou com a nova leiteira nas mãos,**

\- Você achou!

\- Sim.

**lutando para conter as lágrimas.**

\- Hagrid não podia me ver assim.

\- Não ajudaria muito mesmo.

**— Nós vamos ficar com você também, Hagrid — começou ela,**

Lily sorriu tristemente. Era realmente impossível que seu filho tivesse uma adolescência normal?

**mas o amigo sacudiu a cabeça cabeluda.**

\- Hagrid não quis deixar.

\- Vocês não ajudariam muito - falou Josh.

**— Vocês têm que voltar para o castelo.**

\- Na verdade, eles não deviam nem ter saído. Mas regras não se aplicam a esse trio.

**Já disse que não quero que assistam.**

\- Mesmo assim - insistiu Ron.

**Aliás, vocês nem deviam estar aqui...**

\- Novamente, eles precisavam ir porque era contra as regras - disse Ginny.

**Se Fudge e Dumbledore pegarem você fora do castelo sem permissão,**

\- Como se _Fudge_ fosse capaz de pegar qualquer coisa.

**Harry, você vai se meter numa grande confusão.**

\- Acho que não - falou Lene, pensativa - Dumbledore somente ficaria intrigado porque Harry saíra e o admiraria por fazer algo tão nobre.

\- Verdade - Harry foi obrigado a concordar a contragosto. As regas nunca pareceram importar para Dumbledore.

**Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione,**

\- Ainda?

\- Não tive tempo para me recuperar.

**mas ela as escondeu de Hagrid,**

Ron apertou a mão de Hermione.

**ocupando-se em fazer o chá.**

\- Nada tão útil para se esconder quanto fazer chá - disse Ginny, lembrando da mãe.

**Então, quando apanhou a garrafa de leite para encher a leiteira, ela soltou um grito.**

\- Por quê?

\- Vocês são bem estranhos, mesmo.

**— Ron!... Eu não acredito... É o Scabbers!**

Harry fechou a cara com a menção do nome.

\- Como assim? O Scabbers?

**O queixo de Ron caiu.**

\- Acho que foi algo bem fora de contexto - falou Lene.

**— Do que é que você está falando?**

\- Boa pergunta.

**Hermione levou a leiteira até a mesa e virou-a de boca para baixo.**

\- Espero que não tivesse líquido dentro.

\- Não tinha.

**Com um guincho frenético, e muita correria para voltar para dentro da jarra, Scabbers, o rato,**

_Rato realmente é a única palavra que pode descrevê-lo,_ pensou Harry com ódio.

**deslizou para cima da mesa.**

\- Parece que você o achou.

\- Hermione achou na verdade - corrigiu Ron, mas não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

**— Scabbers! — exclamou Ron sem entender.**

\- Foi _meio_ inesperado.

**— Scabbers, que é que você está fazendo aqui?**

\- Se escondendo - falou Hermione.

**Ele agarrou o rato que se debatia**

\- Por que ele está tão agoniado? - perguntou Fred confuso.

**e segurou-o próximo à luz.**

\- Para ver se ele continuava a existir?

**Scabbers estava com uma aparência horrível.**

\- Sempre teve - Ginny falou.

**Mais magro que nunca,**

\- O rato tá fazendo dieta é? - provocou James.

**perdera grandes tufos de pelos que deixaram pelado seu corpo,**

\- Ficou bem estranho.

**o rato se contorcia nas mãos de Ron como se estivesse desesperado para se soltar.**

\- Aposto que estava.

**— Tudo bem, Scabbers! — tranquilizou-o Ron.**

\- Não acredito que eu tranquilizei esse rato - falou Ron baixo, enjoado.

**— Não tem gatos!**

\- Meu gato é livre então você não devia garantir isso.

**Não tem nada aqui para te machucar!**

_Exceto eu,_ pensou Harry.

**Hagrid se levantou de repente,**

\- Não tem nada normal na vida de vocês? - reclamou Frank.

**os olhos fixos na janela.**

\- Essa mania de vocês de ficarem olhando fixamente na janela?

**Seu rosto, normalmente corado, estava da cor de pergaminho.**

\- Nossa. Isso que é mudança.

**— Aí vem eles...**

Alice fez uma careta.

**Harry, Ron e Hermione se viraram depressa.**

\- Até se virar vocês fazem juntos - Neville balançou a cabeça.

**Um grupo de homens descia os distantes degraus,**

\- Uma tarefa árdua.

**à entrada do castelo.**

\- Melhor que na saída.

**À frente vinha Alvo Dumbledore,**

\- Sempre na frente.

**a barba**

\- A barba é a característica de Dumbledore.

**prateada refulgindo ao sol poente.**

Remus sorriu para Dorcas ao se lembrar da conversa sobre o sol.

**Ao seu lado, caminhava, a passo rápido, Cornélio Fudge.**

\- Lá vem o idiota.

**Atrás dos dois vinha o membro da Comissão velho e fraco, e o carrasco, Macnair.**

Alice estremeceu.

**— Vocês têm que ir embora — disse Hagrid. Cada centímetro de seu corpo tremia.**

\- Ele não está bem - disse James preocupado.

**— Eles não podem encontrar vocês aqui... Vão...**

\- Eles não fazer nada do que é mandado.

\- É o nosso charme - brincou Harry.

**Ron enfiou Scabbers no bolso,**

Ron estava enjoado. Não acredita em como tinha vivido com aquele rato.

**e Hermione apanhou a capa.**

\- Trabalho em equipe.

**— Eu vou abrir a porta dos fundos para vocês — disse Hagrid.**

\- Saindo de fininho - disse James orgulhoso.

**Os garotos o acompanharam até a porta que abria para a horta.**

\- Bem, ficar parado vocês não iam.

**Harry se sentiu estranhamente irreal**

\- Lá vem os pensamentos estranhos de Harry...

**e mais ainda quando viu Buckbeak a poucos passos de distância, amarrado a uma árvore atrás do canteiro de abóboras.**

\- Preso até a morte - Dorcas disse com pena.

**O hipogrifo parecia saber que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.**

\- Ele é bem inteligente.

**Virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e pateou o chão nervosamente.**

\- Vai ver está tentando fugir.

**— Tudo bem, Bicucinho — disse Hagrid com brandura. — Tudo bem...**

\- Sempre que alguém fala duas vezes que está tudo bem, é porque algo está errado.

**— E se virando para Harry, Ron e Hermione.**

\- Para o trio mais famoso de Hogwarts.

**— Vão. Andem logo.**

\- Só por causa disso eles vão ficar aí?

**Mas os garotos não se mexeram.**

\- Não disse?

**— Hagrid, não podemos...**

\- Claro que podem ir embora - falou Lily.

**— Vamos contar a eles o que realmente aconteceu...**

\- Não vai mudar nada.

**— Não podem matar Buckbeak...**

\- Mas eles vão.

**— Vão! — disse Hagrid ferozmente. — Já está bastante ruim sem vocês se meterem em confusão!**

\- Eles não conseguem ficar longe de confusão - falou Fred.

\- Olha quem fala - Ron retrucou.

\- Mas é diferente. Eu escolho confusão, vocês não.

\- Dá no mesmo.

\- Se engane o quanto quiser, Ron.

**Os garotos não tiveram escolha.**

\- Então quer dizer que eles obedeceram alguém pela primeira vez?

**Quando Hermione jogou a capa sobre Harry e Ron,**

\- Hermione sempre providência.

**eles ouviram as vozes na entrada da cabana.**

\- Vão logo - falou Liy, preocupada.

**Hagrid ficou olhando para o lugar de onde os garotos tinham acabado de sumir.**

Lily suspirou aliviada.

**— Vão depressa — disse, rouco. — Não fiquem ouvindo...**

\- Não como fazem normalmente - brincou Lene.

**E Hagrid tornou a entrar na cabana no momento em que alguém batia à porta.**

\- Deviam deixar o pobre Hagrid em paz.

**Lentamente, numa espécie de transe de horror, Harry, Ron e Hermione contornaram a cabana de Hagrid sem fazer barulho.**

\- Fico feliz que tenham conseguido fazer isso - disse James, sabia como era difícil se mover na capa com muita gente.

**Quando chegaram do outro lado, a porta de entrada se fechou com uma batida seca.**

\- Não parece algo bom.

**— Por favor, vamos nos apressar — sussurrou Hermione. — Não posso suportar, não posso suportar..****.**

Alice deu um sorriso triste para a menina, sabendo exatamente como ela se sentia.

**Os três começaram a subir a encosta gramada em direção ao castelo.**

\- Voltando para o lugar onde deveriam estar.

**O sol ia se pondo depressa agora;**

\- Não aguento mais ouvir a palavra sol - resmungou Sirius.

**o céu se tornara cinzento,**

\- Céu cinza é feio - resmungou Frank.

**sem nuvens, e tinto de púrpura, mais para oeste havia uma claridade vermelho-rubi.**

\- Que interessante. Ou não.

**Ron parou muito quieto.**

\- Por quê?

**— Ah, por favor, Ron — começou Hermione.**

\- Não podíamos ficar lá, parados.

**— É o Scabbers.. Ele não quer... Parar...**

\- Agora o rato tem mais vontade que vocês - Regulus revirou os olhos.

**Ron se curvou, tentando segurar Scabbers no bolso,**

\- Como assim tentando? Qual a dificuldade nisso?

\- Scabbers estava atacado - falou Ron.

**mas o rato estava ficando furioso;**

\- Bicho louco.

**guinchava feito louco, virava e se debatia, tentando ferrar os dentes nas mãos de Ron.**

\- Muito estranho - falou Alice. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de nada assim.

**— Scabbers, sou eu, seu idiota,**

\- Você é tão delicado que chama seu animal de idiota - falou Ginny.

\- Ele merecia.

**o Ron.**

**Os garotos ouviram a porta fechar às suas costas**

\- Vocês precisam sair daí - falou Lily preocupada.

**e o som de vozes masculinas.**

\- Discutindo sobre a morte de um animal inocente - falou Alice, revoltada.

**— Ah, Ron, por favor, vamos andando, eles vão executar o Buckbeak! — murmurou Hermione.**

\- Ainda bem que tem alguém tentando agilizar - falou Regulus.

**— Ok... Scabbers fique quieto...**

\- Não adiantou muito - murmurou Ron - Mal conseguia andar com ele se debatendo.

**Eles avançaram;**

\- Espero que rápido o suficiente.

**Harry, como Hermione, estava tentando não escutar o ruído surdo das vozes às costas deles,**

\- Era triste demais pensar no que isso significava - falou Hermione.

**Ron parou mais uma vez.**

\- Não acredito nisso - resmungou Lissy.

Ron corou.

\- Não foi culpa minha.

**— Não consigo segurar ele!**

\- O rato é mais forte e inteligente que você? - Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

**Scabbers, cala a boca, todo mundo vai nos ouvir...**

\- O rato não se importa com isso.

**O rato guinchava alucinado,**

\- Dera algo para esse rato? - Lene questionou.

**mas não alto o suficiente para abafar os ruídos que vinham do jardim de Hagrid.**

\- O que na verdade é bom, ou outros ouviriam - murmurou Frank.

**Ouviu-se um rumor indistinto de vozes masculinas,**

\- Mais uma vez, no caso.

**um silêncio e então, sem aviso, o som inconfundível de um machado cortando o ar e se abatendo sobre o alvo.**

\- Não - Alice gritou, quase chorando.

Os outros estavam tristes, mas não tanto quanto ela.

**Hermione vacilou.**

\- Eu tinha acredito que tinha uma salvação - falou e depois sorriu para Harry, que sorriu de volta.

**— Executaram Buckbeak! — murmurou ela para Harry.**

\- Precisava dizer em voz alta para acreditar.

**— Eu n... Não acredito... Eles executaram Buckbeak!**

\- Já estava decidido que isso irá acontecer - lembrou Frank.

* * *

Nota: Esse cap saiu muito rápido não? É porque planejo terminar LHP3 até o final fevereiro. Então podem esperar caps mais rápidos que o normal até LHP3 acabar.


	17. Gato, Cão e Rato

Nota: O capítulo saiu o mais rápido que eu pude fazer, porque o ano mal começou e eu já estou cheia de coisa. Mas espero que gostem.

Reviews:

Luna.124potter~~ Obrigada! Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz com isso! Eu também acho lindo a história de Sirius e Regulus (confesso que tenho uma queda por Regulus). Sobre Lissy, Alex e Josh... Prometo que um dia vamos saber tudo sobre eles, só não posso falar agora para não estragar a graça. Obrigada pela dica! Vou lá no observatório Potter ver o vídeo. E sobre Regulus e Harry... Eles não são fofos? Adoro escrever sobre os dois. E Harry elogiando o Snape é algo bem raro mesmo né? Mas fico feliz que gostou. Obrigada pelos comentários. Desculpa não ter respondido antes, mas só apareceu os comentários agora por algum bug do site (a menos que eu esteja com Alzheimer e não saiba). Continuando. Beijos!

Tai B~~ Obrigada! Também nunca vi uma terminada, o que foi uma das principais razões para eu começar a minha. Vou fazer todos, prometo! Sei que eu demoro, mas eu sempre posto. Espero que gostei desse capítulo. Beijos!

Guest~~ Obrigada! Você não sabe o quão feliz eu fico em ouvir (ler) isso. Continuando. Beijos!

* * *

**A cabeça de Harry se esvaziou**

\- Bem, nunca teve muita coisa mesmo - Fred deu de ombros.

\- Ei! - Harry protestou.

**com o choque.**

\- Achei que nada mais te chocasse depois de tudo que você passou - disse Lene.

\- Bem, eu não estava acostumado a falhar sobre situações de vida e morte - explicou Harry.

**Os três garotos ficaram paralisados**

\- Mas vocês precisam sair daí - lembrou Sirius. Eles não podiam ser pegos.

**de horror sob a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

\- Pelo menos vocês estavam juntos - disse Alex.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

\- É verdade.

**Os últimos raios do sol**

\- De novo sol - Sirius revirou os olhos. Não aguentava mais a palavra.

**poente lançavam uma claridade sangrenta**

\- Uma claridade sangrenta - repetiu Lene, incrédula - Você nasceu para ser um poeta, Harry.

**sobre os imensos campos sombrios da escola.**

\- É horrível andar por aí de noite - comentou Lily.

**Então, atrás deles, os garotos ouviram um uivo selvagem.**

\- Um uivo? - repetiu Dorcas - Por que isso não soa bem?

**— Hagrid — murmurou Harry.**

\- Não acho que tenha sido ele quem fez isso - brincou George.

**E, sem pensar no que estava fazendo,**

\- Como sempre - resmungou Hermione.

**fez menção de dar meia-volta,**

\- Harry! - Lily protestou.

\- Eu queria ajudar meu amigo!

\- Você realmente acha que poderia ajudar Hagrid?

\- Bem... Sim.

Lily revirou os olhos.

**mas Ron e Hermione o seguraram pelos braços.**

\- Sempre te impedindo de fazer algo estúpido - resmungou Ron.

\- Eu mereço só por aguentar vocês brigando o tempo todo.

\- Não é o tempo todo! - disse Hermione. Mas foi aceitar a derrota com o olhar de todos.

**— Não podemos — disse Ron,**

\- Alguém tinha que ser racional.

\- Não acredito que esse alguém foi _você_ \- disse Fred.

Ron ficou ofendido.

**que estava branco como uma folha de papel.**

Ginny não pode evitar mas riu. Nunca tinha visto o irmão assim.

**— Hagrid vai ficar numa situação muito pior se souberem que fomos à casa dele...**

\- Eu não tinha pensando nisso ainda - falou James.

_Claro que não_, pensou Snape, _Potter é imprudente demais para isso._

**A respiração de Hermione estava rasa e desigual.**

\- Foi o pânico - Hermione admitiu.

**— Como... Puderam... Fazer... Isso?**

Snape estava ficando impaciente. Claro, a morte fora horrível, mas era só um animal! Tinha muita coisa pior acontecendo.

**— engasgou-se a garota. — Como puderam?**

\- Bem, depois de Lucius decidir não tinha muito o que pudessem fazer - Regulus deu de ombros.

**— Vamos — disse Ron, cujos dentes davam a impressão de estar batendo.**

\- Era só impressão! - o ruivo se defendeu, mas ninguém acreditou.

\- Você estava assim? - perguntaram os gêmeos e imitaram Ron batendo.

\- Parem - resmungou o ruivo enquanto os outros riam.

**Os três voltaram ao castelo,**

\- Finalmente - disse Lily, relaxando.

**andando devagar,**

\- Um passo de cada vez - murmurou Alex.

**para se manter escondidos sob a capa.**

\- É um complicado mesmo - falou Remus. James e Sirius concordaram. Tinham bastante prática e ainda tinham que se encolher mais porque Peter também andava com eles.

**A claridade ia desaparecendo depressa agora.**

\- Só para complicar mais as coisas - resmungou Ginny.

**Quando chegaram à área ajardinada,**

\- Demorou, mas conseguimos.

**a escuridão desceu, como por encanto,**

\- Você não devia falar coisas como por encanto quando você sabe que existe magia - murmurou Lene - Porque dá a impressão que é magia de verdade.

**a toda volta.**

\- Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim - falou Lily, não convencida.

\- Foi sim - Hermione respondeu.

**— Scabbers, fica quieto**

\- Ele ainda está tentando se soltar? - questionou Alice. Isso era _muito_ estranho. Será que ele estava com medo de algo?

\- Sim - resmungou Ron.

**— sibilou Ron, apertando a mão contra o peito. O rato se debatia, enlouquecido.**

\- Parecia realmente que ele estava sob efeito de drogas - murmurou Ron.

\- Teria sido melhor - murmurou Harry com ira.

Regulus o encarou preocupado. Era claro que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido para deixar Harry assim e ele estava com medo de saber o quê.

**Ron parou de repente,**

\- Desistiu de lutar?

**tentando empurrá-lo para o fundo do bolso.**

\- Infelizmente, não consegui - resmungou.

**— Que é que há com você, ****seu rato burro?**

\- Ron! - Alice repreendeu.

Ron pensou se ela continuaria a defender o rato se soubesse que ele era um animago.

\- Mas é uma boa pergunta - observou Lene.

**Fica parado aí...**

\- Não acho que ele vá obedecer - disse Neville.

**AI! Ele me mordeu!**

\- Parece que não de aranha que você devia ter medo, afinal - disse George, divertido.

Ron o mandou um olhar assassino.

**— Ron, fica quieto!**

\- Eu estava tentando! Só que tinha um rato louco!

**— cochichou Hermione com urgência.**

\- Parecia que Ron não ouvia!

\- E qual a novidade disso? - disse Harry, de repente se lembrando de como Ron não acreditara nele no quarto ano.

\- Eu ouço sim! - protestou o ruivo.

**— Fudge vai nos alcançar em um minuto...**

\- O problema não é ele - Harry revirou os olhos - Fudge provavelmente acreditaria em qualquer coisa que nós falarmos.

**— Ele não quer... Ficar... Parado...**

\- Já entendemos isso.

\- Você devia deixar o rato aí - disse Regulus - Depois ele te encontrava.

**Scabbers estava visivelmente aterrorizado.**

\- Por quê? - Alice perguntou triste.

\- Porque é um covarde - respondeu Harry.

Ninguém, fora Ron e Hermione, entenderam a resposta de Harry.

**Contorcia-se com todas as suas forças,**

\- Era uma coisa louca - Hermione balançou a cabeça.

**tentando se desvencilhar da mão de Ron.**

\- Ron é a melhor chance de te proteger contra o que for - observou Alice.

**— Que é que há com ele?**

\- Ingeriu veneno sem querer? - sugeriu Lene.

**Mas Harry acabara de ver,**

\- A coisa que está assustando Scabbers? - perguntou Sirius ansioso.

**esquivando-se em direção ao grupo, o corpo colado no chão,**

\- Não literalmente colado - acrescentou Harry.

\- Isso nós fomos capazes de imaginar, Harry - Ginny revirou os olhos.

**grandes olhos amarelos que brilhavam lugubremente no escuro, Crookshanks.**

\- É uma reunião de animais? - Snape resmungou.

\- Esse seu gato é muito inteligente. Ele me assusta - falou Frank.

\- Crookshanks puxou a dona - falou Ron.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

**Se podia vê-los ou se estava seguindo os guinchos de Scabbers,**

\- Talvez os dois - disse Harry, pensando seriamente no assunto.

\- Os dois, com certeza - falou Alice.

**Harry não saberia dizer.**

\- Você não sabe de nada - falou Fred.

**— Crookshanks! — gemeu Hermione.**

\- Eu mal tinha ficado em paz com Ron, não queria brigas.

**— Não! Vai embora, Crookshanks! Vai embora!**

\- Mostre que tem autoridade, Hermione - Ginny aprovou.

**Mas o gato se aproximava sempre mais...**

\- Ou não.

\- Por que todos os animais resolveram ignorar as ordens dos donos? - questionou Lissy.

\- Eles começaram uma revolta - brincou Josh.

**— Scabbers... NÃO!**

\- E Scabbers não ouve Ron de novo.

**Tarde demais, o rato escorregou por entre os dedos apertados de Ron,**

\- Agora entendo porque ele teria medo - falou Alice, mas ela ainda estava um pouco confusa.

**bateu no chão e fugiu precipitadamente.**

\- Corajoso - brincou Neville.

**De um salto, Crookshanks saiu em seu encalço,**

\- Naturalmente.

**e antes que Harry ou Hermione pudessem detê-lo,**

\- Ninguém parece ser capaz de deter ninguém ai.

**Ron arrancara a Capa da Invisibilidade**

\- Cuidado com a relíquia! - James falou ultrajado. A Capa estava sendo tratada sem respeito algum por Harry.

**e se arremessava pela escuridão.**

\- Isso foi corajoso, mas muito idiota - falou Fred preocupado. Sabia que o irmão ficaria bem (afinal, ele estava ali agora), mas mesmo assim estava nervoso.

**— Ron — gemeu Hermione.**

Sirius sorriu malicioso, mas não comentou nada.

**Ela e Harry se entreolharam**

\- Eu disse que vocês só fazem se entreolhar.

**e correram atrás do amigo;**

Ron sorriu com a lealdade daqueles que amava.

**era impossível correr com desenvoltura com a capa por cima;**

\- Então tira - falou Frank.

**arrancaram-na**

\- Eu não estava falando sério! - disse Frank.

\- Tarde demais - brincou Harry.

**e ela ficou voando para trás como uma bandeira,**

\- Ninguém liga para como ela ficou.

**quando os dois saíram desabalados atrás de Ron;**

\- Não podíamos deixar Ron sozinho nesse lugar a essa hora - falou Hermione.

**ouviram os passos dele à frente**

\- Que passos fortes - observou Frank.

\- Eu não estava tentando ser sutil.

\- Até porque você não conseguiria.

Ron deu de ombros.

**e seus gritos para Crookshanks.**

\- Então serviu de alguma coisa - Ron resmungou.

**— Fique longe dele... Fique longe... Scabbers, volta aqui...**

\- Parece uma luta perdida.

**Ouviu-se um baque sonoro.**

\- Espero que o rato não tenha derrubado, Ron - brincou Dorcas.

\- Quase isso - Ron riu.

**— Te peguei! Dá o fora, seu gato fedorento...**

\- Meu gato não é fedorento! - Hermione respondeu, revoltada.

**Harry e Hermione quase caíram em cima de Ron;**

\- Fico feliz que foi quase.

**pararam derrapando diante dele.**

\- Só para chegar com estilo - brincou Hermione.

**O amigo estava esparramado no chão,**

\- Que lindo - ironizou Ginny.

**mas Scabbers já estava de volta ao bolso;**

\- Então já é algo.

**Ron apertava com as duas mãos um calombo trepidante.**

\- Eu disse que fora difícil - disse Ron em resposta aos olhares incrédulos.

\- Você é muito mole - disse George.

**— Ron... Vamos... Volta para baixo da capa...**

\- Já tinha até me esquecido da capa - falou Lene.

**— ofegou Hermione. — Dumbledore... O ministro... Eles vão voltar para o castelo já, já...**

\- Vocês precisam voltar - concordou Josh.

**Mas antes que pudessem se cobrir outra vez,**

\- Vocês realmente atraem problemas não? - Lene revirou os olhos.

**antes que pudessem sequer recuperar o fôlego,**

\- Ficam fazendo corpo mole aí - brincou James.

**eles ouviram o ruído macio de patas gigantescas.**

\- Patas? Mais um animal? - Lene reclamou - Isso é um circo agora é?

**Algo estava saltando da escuridão em sua direção,**

\- Harry, sempre dramático.

**um enorme cão negro de olhos claros.**

James e Remus imediatamente olharam para Sirius. O cachorro cabia na descrição do amigo. Mas... Nem Sirius seria doido o suficiente a ponto de ir a Hogwarts quando era um dos criminosos mais procurado do mundo (talvez o mais), certo?

Sirius deu de ombros para os amigos. Não sabia a resposta para as perguntas silenciosas que eles estavam fazendo. Não sabia se era mesmo em Hogwarts ou somente mais um cão.

**Harry tentou pegar a varinha,**

\- Só agora? - Frank questionou - Por que vocês não fizeram um feitiço para imobilizar Scabbers antes, aliás?

Hermione, Harry e Ron trocaram olhares envergonhados.

\- Não sabíamos nenhum.

\- Bem, não é assunto do terceiro ano mesmo - disse Frank, tentando animá-los. Tinha esquecido que não ensinavam isso em Hogwarts.

**mas tarde demais,**

\- Harry demorando para agir? - questionou Neville, surpreso. Lily não gostou nada disso.

Harry deu de ombros.

**o cão investira dando um enorme salto,**

\- Enorme mesmo - acrescentou Harry.

\- Já entendemos.

**e suas patas dianteiras atingiram o garoto no peito;**

Ok, agora Sirius tinha certeza que aquele cão não era ele. Nunca atacaria Harry.

James pareceu pensar o mesmo e sorriu aliviado.

**Harry caiu para trás num redemoinho de pelos;**

\- Essa é nova.

**sentiu o hálito quente do animal, viu seu dente de mais de dois centímetros...**

\- Não gosto do som disso - murmurou Lily, se aproximando ainda mais de James.

**Mas a força do salto impelira o cão longe demais;**

Lily e James suspiraram aliviados.

**ultrapassara Harry.**

\- Talvez esse fosse objetivo - falou Hermione, pensativa.

**Aturdido, com a sensação de que suas costelas tinham quebrado,**

\- Quebrou nada - falou Sirius - Você ia saber se tivesse.

**o garoto tentou se levantar;**

\- Tentou?

**ouviu o cão rosnar**

\- Som agradável.

**e derrapar se posicionando para um novo ataque.**

\- Certo, vocês estão lidando com um cão assassino - murmurou Dorcas.

**Ron estava de pé.**

\- Lutando até o final - Josh sorriu para Ron.

**Quando o cão saltou contra os dois, ele empurrou Harry para o lado;**

\- Obrigada - murmurou Lily para Ron e o puxou para um abraço inesperado.

Ron entrou em pânico. Virou a cabeça e perguntou silenciosamente para Harry o que ele devia fazer.

\- Abrace de volta - Harry revirou os olhos.

Ron fez o que foi mandado e Lily o soltou.

Hermione riu, divertida.

**e, em vez de Harry, as mandíbulas do bicho abocanharam o braço estendido de Ron.**

Todos olharam preocupados para Ron, especialmente os Weasleys.

**Harry se atirou para cima dele,**

\- Eu estava com raiva - falou.

**agarrou uma mão cheia de pelos do cão,**

\- Vai Harry! - disse Lene.

Sirius estava dividido entre torcer para Harry ou para o cão, seu igual. Ei, era difícil ser um cachorro!

**m****as o bruto foi arrastando Ron**

\- Para onde ele quer te levar? - Dorcas perguntou. Ron não respondeu - Ok...

**para longe com a facilidade com que arrastaria uma boneca de trapos...**

\- Ron realmente não pesa.

\- Mas esse cachorro deve ser forte também - observou Lene.

**Então, ele não viu de onde, uma coisa atingiu seu rosto**

\- É horrível quando isso acontece - Neville falou. Ele tinha uma boa experiência.

**com tanta força que ele foi novamente derrubado no chão.**

\- Harry, você está muito fraco - falou James.

\- Não estou não!

**Harry ouviu Hermione gritar de dor e cair também.**

\- Ok, talvez não esteja mesmo - concordou James.

**O menino tateou à procura de sua varinha,**

\- Você já devia saber exatamente aonde ela estava - reprovou Regulus, seriamente preocupado com a segurança do garoto. Sempre tinha alguém querendo o matar e ele ainda andava sem saber onde estava a varinha dele?

\- Eu sei - Harry assentiu. Era uma lição dura que tinha aprendido do jeito mais difícil.

**piscando para limpar o sangue dos olhos...**

\- Sangue? - questionou Dorcas.

\- Eu não acredito que você está sangrando de novo, Harry James Potter - Lily brigou.

**— Lumus!**

\- Meu feitiço preferido - murmurou Dorcas. Foi o primeiro que ela tinha conseguido fazer.

**— sussurrou.**

\- Não sei para que. Todos vão ver mesmo.

**A luz produzida pela varinha mostrou-lhe um grosso tronco de árvore;**

\- Interessante.

**tinham corrido atrás de Scabbers até a sombra do Salgueiro Lutador,**

Os Marotos trocaram olhares. Sabiam bem porque a árvore estava ali e reconheciam como podia ser perigoso alguém de fora conseguir entrar em Hogwarts.

**cujos ramos estalavam como se estivessem sendo açoitados por um forte vento,**

\- Ele sempre foi assim, doido - comentou Lene.

**avançavam e recuavam para impedir os garotos de se aproximarem.**

\- Exatamente - sussurrou Remus. Sentia-se culpado que tinha plantado algo tão violento para ele.

\- Eu gosto da árvore - disse Sirius para animar Remus.

\- Claro que gosta - Lene revirou os olhos.

**E ali, na base do tronco, o cão arrastava Ron para dentro de um grande buraco entre as raízes**

\- Como o cão sabe? - questionou James, baixinho. Tinha certeza que o cão sabia sobre a casa.

**– o garoto lutava furiosamente,**

\- Porque ele é um Weasley, duh - falou Ginny.

**mas sua cabeça e seu tronco foram desaparecendo de vista...**

\- Para onde você estava indo? - Frank questionou confuso.

**— Ron! — gritou Harry, tentando segui-lo,**

\- Claro que eu estava tentando.

Lily sorriu. Tinha que admitir que a amizade Ron, Hermione e Harry era linda, apesar de todos serem doidos.

**mas um pesado galho chicoteou ameaçadoramente o ar e ele foi forçado a recuar.**

Remus sorriu culpado. Não acreditava que eles estavam em perigo por causa da árvore que plantaram para ele.

**Agora estava visível apenas uma das pernas de Ron,**

\- Visão horrível - falou Ginny, enjoada.

**que ele enganchara em torno de uma raiz na tentativa de impedir o cão de arrastá-lo mais para o fundo da terra,**

\- É uma boa tentativa, mas não acho que irá funcionar - falou Frank.

**mas um estampido terrível cortou o ar feito um tiro;**

\- Harry, não faça essas comparações - reclamou Lily, que já estava nervosa o suficiente.

**a perna de Ron se partiu**

\- Não literalmente - disse Harry aos olhares chocados de todos, menos Ron e Hermione, claro.

**e um instante depois, seu pé desaparecera de vista.**

\- Eu estou bem - falou ao olhar preocupado dos outros.

**— Harry... Temos que procurar ajuda...**

\- Vocês só pensam nisso agora? - questionou Lissy.

\- O que você teria feito se fosse com você? - retrucou Harry.

\- Eu teria chamado meu pai - ela disse com um sorriso divertido.

\- Tenho certeza que ele conseguiria chegar em Hogwarts logo - falou Harry irônico.

\- Ah, você não conhece o meu pai - Lissy disse sorrindo. - Se tem alguém capaz de fazer isso, é ele.

\- Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa - observou Harry.

\- A melhor - Lissy garantiu.

**— gritou Hermione; ela também sangrava;**

\- Todos estão ferrados então - concluiu Alice.

**o salgueiro a cortara na altura dos ombros.**

\- Eu mal senti - falou Hermione.

\- Claro, você estava preocupada demais com Ron.

**— Não! Aquela coisa é bastante grande para comer Ron;**

\- Eu não ia deixar ele me comer! - falou Ron.

\- Claro que você ia conseguir impedir - falou Harry irônico.

**não temos tempo...**

\- Vocês nunca tem tempo de nada - reclamou Neville.

\- Estávamos _meio_ ocupados no momento - reclamou Harry.

**— Harry, nunca vamos conseguir entrar sem ajuda...**

\- Mas pode ser tarde demais para pedir ajuda - ponderou Frank.

**Mais um galho desceu como um chicote em sua direção,**

\- Nada como fazer um exercício físico, não?

**os raminhos curvados como articulações de dedos.**

\- Parece até que a árvore é um monstro que pensa - observou Lene.

**— Se aquele cão pôde entrar,**

\- E ele pode.

**nós também podemos**

\- Porque um cachorro ser mais inteligente não é legal - falou Frank.

**— ofegou Harry, correndo para um lado e para outro,**

\- Você parecia um pouco louco - comentou Hermione.

**tentando encontrar uma brecha entre os galhos que varriam com violência o ar,**

\- Tudo é violento - comentou Regulus.

**mas não podia se aproximar nem mais um centímetro das raízes da árvore sem ficar ao alcance dos golpes que ela desferia.**

\- Isso não é nada bom - comentou Sirius.

**— Ah, socorro, socorro — murmurava freneticamente Hermione,**

\- Eu disse que ele parecia um pouco louco - reforçou Hermione - E desesperado.

\- Com motivo - disse Ginny.

**dançando no mesmo lugar — por favor...**

\- Não acho que vá vir ajuda.

**Crookshanks disparou adiante dos garotos.**

\- Bem, não uma humana.

**Deslizou por entre os galhos agressores como uma cobra**

\- Você está dizendo que um gato parecia uma cobra? - Regulus achou a comparação divertidíssima.

**e colocou as patas dianteiras sobre um nó que havia no tronco.**

James, Sirius e Remus se encararam assustados. Como um gato sabia que imobilizava a árvore por ali?

\- Aliás, nunca entendi como ele fez isso - comentou Harry.

\- Nem ideia - respondeu Hermione.

**Abruptamente, como se a árvore tivesse se transformado em pedra,**

\- Harry e suas comparações - Hermione revirou os olhos.

**ela parou de se movimentar.**

\- Porque isso não é esquisito - comentou Alice.

\- Vivemos em um mundo mágico - comentou Remus - Tudo é meio esquisito - os sangue-puros ficaram ofendidos.

**Sequer uma folha virava ou sacudia.**

\- Não sei que milagre foi esse - falou Frank - Mas vocês tem que agradecer muito.

**— Crookshanks! — sussurrou Hermione insegura.**

\- Eu estava tentando protestar.

**Ela agora apertava o braço de Harry com tanta força que provocava dor.**

\- Desculpe, eu nem tinha notado.

\- Tudo bem.

**— Como é que ele sabia...?**

\- Nunca soube.

**— Ele é amigo daquele cão — respondeu Harry,**

\- Mas eu nunca entendi como eles conversavam - falou Harry pensativamente.

**sombriamente. — Já os vi juntos.**

\- Harry, o cara que vê tudo - brincou Neville.

**Vamos... E mantenha a varinha na mão...**

\- Agora você lembra - falou Regulus.

\- Antes tarde do que nunca?

**Os dois venceram a distância até o tronco em segundos,**

\- Já dá para se inscrever nas olimpíadas.

**mas**

\- Sempre tem um mas - reclamou Sirius, e sentiu um déjà vu.

**antes que pudessem alcançar o buraco nas raízes, Crookshanks deslizara para dentro**

\- Esse gato é estranho - comentou Fred.

**com um aceno**

\- Pelo menos é educado - brincou Ginny.

**do seu ****rabo de escovinha.**

\- Não é de escovinha - protestou Hermione.

**Harry entrou em seguida;**

\- Bem, você não podia ficar parado - murmurou Sirius.

**avançou arrastando-se,**

\- Era difícil de andar - ele explicou sob o olhar de todos.

**a cabeça à frente,**

\- Para trás é que não ia ficar - murmurou Josh.

**e escorregou por uma descida de terra até o leito de um túnel muito baixo.**

\- Tem um túnel? - questionou Alice, incrédula. Quantas coisas mais ela não sabia sobre Hogwarts? Desde que tinha começado a ler o livro tinha descoberto várias coisas sobre a escolas, mas um túnel de baixo de uma árvore.

\- Sim - Hermione assenti - É meio apertado, mas dá.

**Crookshanks ia mais adiante,**

\- Esse seu gato é _realmente_ estranho - murmurou Lene.

\- Não é! - Hermione tentou defender seu amado animal de estimação.

**os olhos faiscando à luz da varinha de Harry.**

\- O que não era muito - resmungou Harry. Tinha sido difícil de se locomover assim.

**Segundos depois, Hermione escorregou para junto do garoto.**

\- Já estava demorando - sorriu Neville.

\- Fui o mais rápido que pude.

**— Onde é que foi o Ron? — sussurrou ela com terror na voz.**

\- Tão fofo o desespero de um pelo outro - sorriu George.

\- Ele era só meu melhor amigo na época - Hermione protestou.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Eu fui uma velha por anos. Anos! - desabafou revoltado, desviando da almofada jogada por Ron.

**— Por ali — respondeu Harry, caminhando, curvado, atrás de Crookshanks.**

\- Vai ficar com uma bela dor depois - comentou Ron.

\- Estava fazendo por você.

\- Obrigado.

**— Onde é que vai dar esse túnel? — perguntou Hermione, ofegante.**

\- Nunca acabava - ela falou, se lembrando da sensação de estar perdendo Ron. Foi horrível.

**— Eu não sei... Está marcado no Mapa do Maroto,**

\- Então vocês já sabiam disso - acusou Frank.

\- Sim - admitiu Remus, culpado.

\- Como...? - Lene começou a perguntar mas desistiu. Era claro que os Marotos sabiam de tudo de Hogwarts.

\- Mas para onde isso dá? - questionou Dorcas.

\- Vocês vão - disseram os Marotos trocando olhares.

**mas Fred e George disseram que ninguém nunca tinha entrado.**

\- Que nós soubéssemos - falaram os gêmeos, olhando para os Marotos.

**Ele continua para fora do mapa,**

\- Por que vocês não colocaram todo? - questionou Frank.

\- Não cabia - James deu de ombros - E já que sabíamos aonde ia acabar, não precisávamos.

**mas parecia que ia em direção a Hogsmeade...**

\- Então era por aí que vocês conseguiam as bebidas! - Lily exclamou, satisfeita com a súbita revelação - Sempre quis saber como vocês conseguiam bebidas para as festas.

\- Por que você não perguntava a James? - questionou Alex, confuso.

\- James não respondia, dizia que isso era segredo dele com os meninos - Lily revirou os olhos, irritada. Odiava quando ficava curiosa.

\- Ah. Entendo - falou Alex, compreensivamente. Se arrependeu de trazer a tona um assunto obviamente delicado para Lily e James.

\- Era uma coisa minha com os Marotos! Eu não podia contar - falou James, irritado. Cada um tinha seus segredos, certo? Por que ele não podia ter os dele?

Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares culpados.

\- Enfim, isso não importa - falou Remus apressadamente, para evitar uma discussão.

**Os garotos caminharam o mais rápido que puderam,**

\- O desespero faz isso com as pessoas - comentou Frank.

\- Embora Harry viva correndo - falou Ginny.

\- Eu só ando rápido - Harry discordou.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ok, talvez eu ande um pouco mais rápido que o normal, mas vocês também andariam se tivessem que viver com Dudley - Harry resmungou.

**quase dobrados em dois;**

\- Eu disse que era apertado - falou Hermione.

**à frente, o rabo de Crookshanks entrava e saía do seu campo de visão.**

\- Cuidado para não perder o guia de vocês - murmurou Neville.

\- Se bem que é estranho o fato de um gato estar guiando vocês - comentou Lily.

**E a passagem não tinha fim;**

\- E parte dramática de Harry retorna.

**dava a impressão de ser no mínimo tão longa quanto a que levava à Dedosdemel.**

\- É mais longe - Remus falou. Ele usara tantas vezes as duas que podia afirmar com certeza.

**Harry só conseguia pensar em Ron e no que aquele canzarrão podia estar fazendo com o seu amigo...**

\- Eu estou bem - assegurou o ruivo para todos, que estavam bem preocupados.

**Ele respirava em arquejos curtos e dolorosos, correndo agachado...**

\- E eu achava que eu estava ruim - brincou Ron.

\- Harry está fora de forma - falou Fred, falsamente desapontado.

\- Eu devo ter relaxado porque Voldemort não estava tentando me matar nesse ano - brincou Harry.

Ginny o olhou seriamente.

\- Não faça piadas com isso. Eu não quero te perder - falou duramente.

\- E você não vai. Eu prometo - Harry disse e tirou os cabelos ruivos de Ginny da frente do rosto dela - Sempre vou estar com você. Sempre.

Ginny queria acreditar nas palavras de Harry, mas não conseguia. Algo dizia para ela que talvez eles tivessem que se separar de novo um dia, algo que Harry não poderia controlar. E isso a destruía.

**E então o túnel começou a subir;**

\- Quase um teste de resistência - brincou Ron.

**momentos depois se virou e Crookshanks tinha desaparecido.**

\- Droga. Eu disse para não perder Crookshanks - disse Neville.

**Em vez do gato, Harry viu um espaço mal iluminado por meio de uma pequena abertura.**

\- Pelo menos tem alguma iluminação - Dorcas tentou ser positiva.

**Ele e Hermione pararam,**

\- Não acredito que vocês pararam enquanto eu corria risco de vida - brincou Ron, recuando diante dos olhares de Hermione e Harry.

**procurando recuperar o fôlego,**

\- Vocês realmente precisam fazer mais exercício - comentou Sirius.

**depois avançaram cautelosamente.**

\- É estranho ouvir a palavra cautelosamente sendo referida a Harry - falou Neville. Ginny concordou com ele.

**Os dois ergueram as varinhas para ver o que havia além.**

\- Então não esqueceram que são bruxos - murmurou Snape.

**Era um quarto, muito desarrumado e poeirento.**

\- Lá vem mais uma das descrições encantadoras de Harry - comentou Lissy.

**O papel descascava das paredes; havia manchas por todo o chão;**

\- Manchas de quê? - perguntou Lene.

\- Você não irá querer saber - respondeu Ron.

**cada móvel estava quebrado como se alguém o tivesse atacado.**

-Talvez alguém tenha - Remus murmurou culpado.

\- Por que eu tenho a estranha sensação que vocês sabem algo sobre isso? - Lily perguntou, olhando acusadoramente para os Marotos.

\- Não tenho a menor ideia - falou Sirius, fingindo uma expressão angelical. O que, claro, somente aumentou a desconfiança de Lily.

**As janelas estavam vedadas com tábuas.**

\- Seja o que for que acontece aí, a pessoa não deve querer que os outros vejam - comentou Dorcas.

Remus olhou com um sorriso triste para ela. Queria contar a verdade, mas não podia. Não podia confessar o monstro que ele era.

**Harry olhou para Hermione,**

\- Sempre em busca da minha salvação - Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Se você tem uma mente brilhante, eu tenho que aproveitar - Harry deu de ombros.

**que parecia muito amedrontada,**

\- Talvez porque eu estava.

**mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.**

\- Isso que é um verdadeiro grifinório: tem medo, mas não deixar ele o controlar - falou Josh, sorrindo orgulhoso.

\- Obrigada - murmurou Hermione.

Snape impediu o impulso de revirar os olhos.

**Harry saiu pelo buraco, olhando para todos os lados.**

\- Harry ninja consegue olhar mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo - brincou Fred.

**O quarto estava deserto, mas havia uma porta aberta à direita, que levava a um corredor sombrio.**

\- Claro que tem que ser algo sombrio - murmurou Lily - Qual seria a graça de não me matar do coração.

\- Mas você nem estava lá - protestou Harry.

\- Isso não impede que eu tenha um agora, filho.

\- Mas... você está vendo que eu estou bem - Harry falou confuso.

\- Tenha um filho e você irá entender - Lily deu de ombros.

**Hermione, de repente, tornou a agarrar o braço de Harry.**

\- Vai deixar, Ron? - Sirius implicou, sem saber que um dos pesadelos de Ron era justamente que Harry e Hermione ficassem juntos.

\- Não tem razão para não deixar - murmurou Harry olhando firmemente para o amigo que olhava para o chão.

\- Jamais - Hermione prometeu ao namorado, o olhando com confiança.

**Seus olhos arregalados percorreram as janelas vedadas.**

\- Tudo tinha um clima de filme de terror - falou Hermione.

\- Isso porque vocês estavam juntos - falou Ron - Imagina eu sozinho.

**— Harry — cochichou ela — acho que estamos na Casa dos Gritos.**

\- Não - falaram Alice, Dorcas e Lene juntas, chocadas demais.

\- Casa dos Gritos? Casa dos Gritos, James Potter? - Lily se virou com um ar perigoso para James - Não acredito que esse tempo todo vocês sabiam onde era a entrada desse lugar - reclamou, se sentindo idiota. Agora sabia porque os Marotos sempre riam e trocavam olhares toda vez que ela falava do local.

James a olhou culpado.

\- Ei Lilys, foi por um bom motivo - falou Sirius, a chamado pelo apelido que era pouco utilizado - Remus pode confirmar.

Remus balançou a cabeça, sério. Sério demais até para um menino de apenas 17 anos. E Lily entendeu que isso estava relacionado de algum modo com o fato de Remus ser um lobisomem (ela tinha descoberto essa informação esse ano).

**Harry olhou a toda volta.**

\- Harry ninja está de volta - falou Fred.

**Seus olhos se detiveram em uma cadeira de madeira, próxima.**

\- Pelo menos tem algum móvel - falou Alice, tentando achar algo positivo no lugar.

\- Mas não dá para sentar - falou Hermione.

**Havia grande pedaços partidos;**

\- Não quero nem saber como isso aconteceu - murmurou Frank.

**uma das pernas fora inteiramente arrancada.**

\- Isso é... algo estranho - disse Frank, não conseguindo expressar o que queria dizer. Como alguém podia ter feito isso e para quê?

**— Fantasmas não fazem isso — comentou ele calmamente.**

\- Você sempre se mantem calmo em horas assim - observou Regulus. Harry sorriu para ele - É um dom muito útil.

\- Com certeza - Harry concordou se lembrando de todas as vezes que estava em perigo.

**Naquele momento, os dois ouviram um rangido no alto. Alguma coisa se mexera no andar de cima.**

\- Deve ser o chão - falou Alice.

Harry confirmou.

**Os dois olharam para o teto. Hermione apertava o braço de Harry**

\- Desculpe - murmurou Hermione. Harry simplesmente sorriu para ela.

**com tanta força que ele estava perdendo a sensibilidade nos dedos.**

\- Hermione é muito forte - Harry resmungou.

\- Eu nem percebi - Hermione falou num tom arrependido.

**O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela;**

\- Eu não queria ser chato, mas estava ruim de aguentar - Harry se justificou.

\- Você não foi chato - Hermione assegurou o amigo.

**Hermione concordou outra vez e soltou-o.**

\- Foi um alívio - falou Harry - Passei a valorizar muito mais a minha circulação depois disso - brincou.

**O mais silenciosamente que puderam,**

\- Harry ninja está de volta - falou George.

\- E ainda levou Hermione com ele - acrescentou Fred.

**os dois saíram para o corredor e subiram uma escada desmantelada.**

**-** Já entendemos que tudo é horrível nesse lugar - comentou Lily. Como os Marotos conheciam esse lugar?

**Tudo estava coberto por uma espessa camada de poeira,**

\- Ótimo para quem tem alergia - falou Ginny.

**exceto o chão, onde uma larga faixa brilhante fora aparentemente limpa por uma coisa arrastada para o primeiro andar.**

\- Que no caso era eu - murmurou Ron.

\- Não acredito que meu irmão é mais fraco que um cão - murmurou George.

**Eles chegaram ao patamar escuro.**

\- Essa frase ficou dramática - falou Alex.

**— Nox — sussurraram ao mesmo tempo,**

\- Que fofinhos - George ironizou.

**e as luzes nas pontas de suas varinhas se apagaram.**

\- Ainda bem, porque se não apagasse vocês estariam num nível bem fraco de feitiço - murmurou Alice.

**Havia apenas uma porta aberta.**

\- Bem, acho que vocês não tem muita escolha - falou Snape. Isso simplificava as coisas.

**Ao se esgueirarem nessa direção, ouviram um movimento atrás da porta;**

\- Sons, sons e ninguém aparece - resmungou Sirius.

\- Deixe de ser impaciente - Lene ralhou com ele.

**um gemido baixo e em seguida um ronronar alto e grave.**

\- Isso parece outra coisa - murmurou James.

**Eles trocaram um último olhar e um último aceno de cabeça.**

\- Vocês não estão indo para guerra - Lily revirou os olhos. Ok, a situação era muito estranha, mas isso não queria dizer necessariamente que era um perigo mortal.

\- Ainda bem que não - Fred deu um sorriso frio, fazendo que todos se lembrasse que 1997 estava em guerra também e isso afetava todos desse tempo.

**A varinha empunhada com firmeza à frente, Harry escancarou a porta com um chute.**

\- Você conseguiu mesmo abrir? - perguntou James impressionado. Era algo muito mais difícil que parecia.

\- Sim - admitiu Harry - O desespero faz isso.

**Numa imponente cama de colunas, com cortinas empoeiradas, encontrava-se Crookshanks,**

\- Ele é mesmo esquisito - murmurou Alice.

\- Ele se achava o rei ali - sorriu Hermione.

**que ronronou alto ao vê-los. No chão ao lado do gato, agarrando a perna estendida num ângulo estranho, encontrava-se Ron.**

\- Por que você estava assim?

\- Quebrei a perna - murmurou Ron.

**Harry e Hermione correram para o amigo.**

\- Depois de todo esse trabalho, era o mínimo.

**— Ron... Você está bem?**

\- Ele parece estar bem? - retrucou Snape.

**— Onde está o cão?**

**— Não é um cão — gemeu Ron.**

\- É um animago - concluiu Frank.

**Seus dentes rilhavam de dor. — Harry, é uma armadilha...**

\- Acho que já percebemos isso - murmurou Remus.

**— Que...**

**— Ele é o cão... Ele é um Animago...**

\- Eu disse - Frank sorriu.

\- Ele está passando muito tempo com o seu namorado - Alice reclamou para Lene.

James e Remus trocaram olhares. Não queriam acreditar que Sirius podia arrastar Ron e o machucar, mas que outro Animago que era um cão saberia da Casa dos Gritos?

**Ron olhava fixamente por cima do ombro de Harry.**

\- Nunca é algo bom quando alguém está aqui - comentou Ginny.

**Este se virou depressa. Com um estalo, o homem nas sombras fechou a porta do quarto.**

\- O animal - Alice disse, prendendo a respiração. Sabia que era difícil conseguir se transformar em um animago, portanto o bruxo deveria ser um pouco habilidoso no mínimo (ou muito determinado), então estava admirada. Mesmo que estivesse com medo de quem era esse cara e o que ele estava fazendo em Hogwarts. Estava com medo por Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny e claro, Neville. Por outro lado, todos estavam ali e pareciam estarem bem.

**Uma massa de cabelos imundos e embaraçados caíam até seus cotovelos.**

Harry olhou de relance para Sirius. O quão irritado o seu padrinho ficaria quando descobrisse que essa era a descrição dele?

**Se seus olhos não estivessem brilhando em órbitas fundas e escuras,**

Harry estremeceu, se lembrando de como o olhar de Sirius parecia com o de Bellatrix naquele momento.

**ele poderia ser tomado por um cadáver.**

\- Parece estar em boa forma - ironizou Sirius.

**A pele macilenta estava tão esticada sobre os ossos do rosto, que ele lembrava uma caveira.**

\- Que tal uma plástica? - sugeriu Lene.

**Os dentes amarelos**

\- Achei que Snape era o único a ganhar uma descrição tão ruim - murmurou Fred, rindo.

**estavam arreganhados num sorriso.**

\- Num sorriso assustador? Ou num normal?

\- Err... Mais para assustador - falou Harry, desconfortável.

**Era Sirius Black.**

\- O que eu estou fazendo aí? - Sirius perguntou, chocado. Foi a primeira coisa que pensou e então - Espere, eu realmente parecia tão ruim assim?

Harry não respondeu, fazendo Sirius ter a confirmação.

\- Bem... Você parece bem diferente agora - murmurou Lene, tentando confortar Sirius.

Snape sorriu um pouco, se sentindo vingado. Era bom ver Black em um estado tão decadente.

\- Você é um inconsequente - murmurou Regulus, irritado. O irmão era um foragido e escolhia ir logo para onde? Para Hogwarts, onde tinha duas das pessoas mais famosas do mundo mágico. E considerando que foi acusado de matar o pai de uma delas, era pedir para ser pego. Claro, isso esquecendo de Lupin, que era o seu melhor e iria o reconhecer.

**— Expelliarmus! — disse com voz rouca, apontando a varinha de Ron para os garotos.**

\- Bom saber que eu ainda sei fazer algo - resmungou Sirius.

**As varinhas de Harry e Hermione saíram voando de suas mãos**

\- Não acredito que vocês foram derrotados tão facilmente assim - Ginny disse, incrédula.

**e Black as recolheu.**

\- Deixar jogado eu não iria - resmungou Sirius, ficando cada vez mais irritado. O que ele estava fazendo lá?

**Então se aproximou. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry.**

\- Sempre o centro das atenções - brincou Neville.

\- Eu devia estar morrendo de vontade de falar com você - falou Sirius. Sabia que iria querer conhecer o filho de James, não importava o que tivesse acontecido com ele.

\- Você estava - Harry sorriu.

**— Achei que você viria ajudar seu amigo**

\- Sempre - disse Harry firmemente - Isso vale para vocês também: Regulus, Sirius, Lene, Alice, Dorcas, Frank, James e Lily - Todos citados sorriram para ele, emocionados. Mas não surpresos - Se você estivesse em perigo eu iria ajudar também - falou para Snape, surpreso com a própria descoberta.

**— a voz dava a impressão de que havia muito tempo ele perdera o hábito de usá-la.**

\- A prisão não deve ser o lugar mais interativo do mundo - murmurou Alex.

**— Seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim.**

\- Claro que sim, seu idiota - murmurou James.

Sirius sorriu para ele.

\- Agora acho que não foram as melhores palavras para Harry ouvir - murmurou Frank.

**Foi muita coragem não correr à procura de um professor.**

\- Ou estupidez - falou Hermione.

**Fico agradecido... Vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis...**

\- Você está falando de um jeito estranho - murmurou Lene, encarando o Sirius do presente como se quisesse entender em que ele iria se transformar.

**A referência sarcástica ao seu pai**

\- Não era sarcasmo! - protestou Sirius.

\- Agora eu sei.

**ecoou nos ouvidos de Harry como se Black a tivesse gritado.**

\- Eu disse - falou Frank.

\- Realmente, não foi o seu melhor momento - disse Dorcas, com pena de Harry. Ter que escutar isso...

Harry ainda se lembrava desse momento. Fora horrível. Ele odiara mais Sirius que Voldemort naquela hora. Mas agora sabia que ele tinha se enganado.

**Um ódio escaldante explodiu em seu peito,**

\- Eu não sabia que você era capaz de sentir ódio - murmurou Josh.

\- Então você não o conheceu no quinto ano - falou George, sério. Todos os Weasleys, Neville e Hermione concordaram.

Harry deu de ombros. Admitia que não fora seu melhor momento, mas ele tinha tido razão em sentir raiva.

**não deixando lugar para o medo.**

\- Isso não é nada bom - murmurou James. O temperamento de Harry era uma combinação do dele e do Lily. Nada bom.

**Pela primeira vez na vida ele desejou ter a varinha nas mãos,**

\- O que é estranho, considerando o quanto uma varinha é essencial para um bruxo - falou Alex.

**não para se defender,**

\- Mas... - Lene murmurou confusa.

**mas para atacar...**

\- Harry... - Lily murmurou, não gostando em nada disso.

**Para matar.**

A sala ficou em um silêncio tenso, absorvendo as palavras de Harry. Ninguém imaginava que Harry fosse capaz disso, muito menos quando era sobre Sirius que estava falando.

\- Sirius... - Harry tentou falar, tentou explicar. Aquilo era passado, não era verdade. Ele nunca quisera realmente matar Sirius.

Sirius estava chocado. Claro, tinha passado a leitura do livro três toda sabendo que Harry o odiava. Mas querer matá-lo a sangue-frio? Como Sirius tinha conseguido fazer com que Harry pensasse nele de uma forma pior que Voldemort? O que Sirius tinha feito de errado? Sirius era tão doente assim? Sempre soubera que tinha algo de errado com ele, mas chegar a esse ponto?

Regulus observou Sirius e Harry sem saber o que fazer. Queria acreditar que Harry não pensara seriamente em matar seu irmão, mas sabia que era verdade. Claro, o menino tinha motivos para querer isso. Porém, ainda era assustador imaginar Harry querendo uma coisa dessas. E era devastador. Regulus não queria que seu irmão morresse e muito menos que Harry desejasse a morte dele. Sentia um conflito entre concordar com as razões de Harry e perdoar o menino (afinal ele não fizera nada, pelo que parecia) ou seguir o instinto dele que dizia que devia odiar tudo que fosse mortal a quem amava.

Marlene não sabia o que pensar. Obviamente, Harry tinha de alguma forma resolvido seu ódio mortal por Sirius. Mas considerar matá-lo? Isso ela não podia perdoar. Não com aquele que ela amava mais que tudo.

Se alguém dissesse para James que ele teria que ouvir seu filho dizendo que queria matar o seu melhor amigo, James teria rido. _Não tinha como isso acontecer. E ainda assim era o que estava acontecendo agora._

\- Harry não quis dizer isso - Hermione tentou concentrar a situação, embora estivesse assustada. Nunca imaginou que Harry pensaria algo assim.

\- Eu não ia te matar Sirius, de verdade - Harry falou - Eu te odiava, é verdade, mas eu não iria te matar. Nessa época, eu ainda achava que você tinha traído os meus pais. Você _tem_ que entender - Harry falou desesperado.

\- Eu entendo por que você queria me matar - Sirius replicou tristemente, sem realmente ouvir. Se ele fosse Harry ele também iria querer.

\- Sirius... - murmurou Harry, nervoso - Você não é quem eu achava que fosse. Eu não te conhecia. Você entendeu?

Sirius balançou a cabeça, sem pensar.

**Sem saber o que estava fazendo,**

\- Como sempre - falou Ginny, tentando aliviar o clima.

**começou a avançar,**

James ficou pálido. Nunca acreditaria que o filho avançaria para matar seu melhor amigo, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso.

**mas percebeu um movimento repentino de cada lado do seu corpo e dois pares de mãos o puxaram e o mantiveram parado.**

\- De nada - falou Ron.

\- Obrigado - falou Harry sinceramente. Seus amigos o tinham impedido de matar a única pessoa que foi como um pai para ele.

**— Não, Harry! — exclamou Hermione num sussurro petrificado;**

\- Não use essa palavra - falou Hermione, se lembrando do segundo ano.

**Ron, porém, se dirigiu a Black.**

\- Corajoso - os Weasleys pareciam orgulhosos com Ron.

**— Se você quiser matar Harry, terá que nos matar também!**

\- Embora seja uma linda prova de amizade - Regulus ironizou - Se Sirius fosse realmente um assassino isso não mudaria nada.

**— disse impetuosamente,**

\- Eu fico feliz que Harry tenha amigos tão bom - observou Lily.

\- Família. Eles são família - corrigiu Harry.

Ron e Hermione sorriram para Harry. Não havia como descrever o quão forte era a amizade deles.

**embora o esforço de ficar de pé tivesse acentuado sua palidez e ele oscilasse um pouco ao falar.**

\- Isso foi realmente corajoso - falou Dorcas sorrindo.

\- E estúpido - acrescentou Frank.

**Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos sombrios de Black.**

\- Seus olhos são lindos, não sombrios.

\- Bom saber - Sirius replicou com uma sombra de um sorriso.

\- Eu não sei se deveria ficar assustada ou aliviada com isso - comentou Alice, preocupada com o namorado da amiga.

**— Deite-se — disse brandamente a Ron.**

\- Eu estava sendo legal - comentou Sirius, surpreso.

\- Você é legal, Sirius - Lene afirmou firmemente - A pessoa mais legal de todas.

Ele sorriu para ela.

**— Você vai piorar a fratura nessa perna.**

\- Então você não queira o machucar - falou Remus aliviado. Claro que sabia que o amigo não era uma pessoa ruim, mas ele era altamente imprudente e sem noção ás vezes.

\- Claro que não - falou Sirius horrorizado.

**— Você me ouviu? — disse Ron com a voz fraca,**

\- Todos ouviram - Hermione disse sorrindo, orgulhosa.

\- É fofo como vocês se importam - disse Lissy, sorrindo.

\- Eles são a minha vida - falou Ron.

Hermione e Harry sorriram.

**embora se apoiasse dolorosamente em Harry para se manter de pé.**

\- Isso não soa nada bem - disse Ginny, incapaz de evitar lançar um olhar preocupado para o irmão.

\- Eu estou bem.

\- Pelo menos, ele ainda consegue ficar de pé - observou Frank.

**— Você vai ter que matar os três!**

\- Ou ninguém - falou Lily - Ninguém soa tão melhor.

\- Se bem que é Sirius quem eles estão falando - falou James - Ele não tem a capacidade de matar nada.

Sirius sorriu para o amigo.

**— Só vai haver uma morte aqui hoje à noite — disse Black,**

\- Sirius...

\- Eu não sei de quem eu estava falando - Sirius disse nervoso. Não acreditava no que ele iria se transformar.

\- De alguém que merecia - Harry resmungou, causando confusão.

\- Quem? - perguntou Lene.

Mas Harry se recusou a responder.

**e seu sorriso se alargou.**

\- Meio psicopata.

**— Por quê? — perguntou Harry com veemência, tentando se desvencilhar de Ron e Hermione.**

\- A pessoa tenta ajudar o seu amigo, mas parece que ele quer se matar - resmungou Ron.

\- Desculpem.

**— Você não se importou com isso da última vez, não foi mesmo?**

\- Harry, se alguém está tentando te matar, você não quer fazer com que ele tenha vontade de matar mais pessoas - Sirius resmungou, ignorando que ele seria o assassino.

\- Mas realmente seria uma coisa estranha, se você fosse mesmo um assassino - comentou Regulus.

**Não se importou de matar aqueles trouxas todos para atingir Pettigrew...**

Harry sentiu o ódio aumentar enquanto se lembrava de como Pettigrew era um covarde. Ele tinha traído os amigos e causado a morte de James e Lily. Pessoas que agora Harry podia dizer com toda certeza que eram simpáticas, inteligentes, leis e corajosas. Pessoas que não mereciam morrer tão jovens, ainda mais por culpa de um daqueles em que confiavam mais.

**Que foi que houve, amoleceu em Azkaban?**

\- Aposto que ninguém amolece em Azkaban - falou George.

\- Harry é louco - observou Fred.

\- Um pouco mais para descontrolado - corrigiu Ginny.

\- EI!

**— Harry! — choramingou Hermione. — Fica quieto!**

\- Alguém com bom senso - resmungou Snape.

**— ELE MATOU MINHA MÃE E MEU PAI!**

Sirius olhou para o chão, incapaz de pensar no que tinha feito.

\- Isso não é verdade - Harry falou firmemente, mas o Black não ouviu.

**—bradou Harry, com grande esforço, se desvencilhou de Hermione e Ron que o retinham pelos braços,**

\- Tentando impedir você de fazer uma loucura, mas não, vá em frente - resmungou Hermione.

**e avançou...**

Harry era incapaz de encarar qualquer um na sala. Mesmo sabendo que na época tinha todos os motivos para odiar Sirius, não acreditava no que tinha feito.

**Harry esquecera a magia,**

\- Esse parece ser um problema recorrente entre vocês três - murmurou Neville.

Regulus olhou preocupado para Harry. Independente do que o outro fizera, magia era para ser o primeiro instinto. Algo natural. Algo que faz parte dele. Não somente algo usado em sala e para diversão. Magia era vida. Era morte. Era tudo.

**esquecera que era baixo e magricela**

\- Mas tenha certeza que nós não - brincou Fred.

**e tinha treze anos,**

\- Você nunca agiu de forma normal mesmo - comentou Ginny.

**enquanto Black era um homem alto e adulto,**

\- Isso é discutível - brincou Dorcas.

\- A parte de adulto eu não sei, mas a do homem... - Lene interrompeu com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não preciso ficar ouvindo isso - choramingou Alice.

\- Calada, Lice.

**ele só sabia que queria ferir Black da maneira mais horrível que pudesse**

\- Você não é o primeiro - Sirius falou amargamente, se lembrando de Orion, seu querido pai. Punições sempre foram a sua especialidade.

**e não se importava se fosse ferido também...**

\- Você é realmente incapaz de se preocupar com a sua própria saúde, não? - comentou Lene.

\- Tenho alguns problemas - Harry admitiu.

\- Se chama loucura - Fred o _ajudou_.

**Talvez fosse o choque de ver Harry fazer uma coisa tão idiota,**

\- Acho que isso não acontece para quem passou mais de uma hora com ele - resmungou Hermione. Seu amigo era meio excêntrico.

**mas Black não ergueu as varinhas em tempo.**

\- Ou talvez, ele não se importe que você o atinga - falou Regulus, olhando para o irmão. Sabia que Sirius pensava rápido e nunca ia deixar um menino de treze anos o atacar se não quisesse.

**Uma das mãos de Harry segurou seu pulso magro,**

James olhou horrorizado para o filho. Será que ele estava prestes a quebrar o pulso de Sirius?

**forçando as pontas das varinhas para baixo;**

James suspirou aliviado. Embora ruim, isso era bem melhor.

**o punho de sua outra mão atingiu o lado da cabeça de Black**

_Não acho que exista muito para se estragado aí,_ pensou Snape.

**e os dois caíram**

\- Espero que não tenha doído.

\- Nem lembro.

**de costas contra a parede...**

\- E então perceberam o quanto estavam sendo idiotas? - perguntou James, esperançoso.

\- Não exatamente.

**Hermione gritava; Ron berrava;**

\- Não vejo muita diferença entre os dois - comentou Dorcas.

\- Vamos ficar felizes que Harry não estava gritando - falou Fred, ainda traumatizado com os gritos de Harry no quinto ano.

**houve um relâmpago ofuscante quando as varinhas na mão de Black emitiram um jorro de fagulhas no ar**

\- Normalmente, feitiços assim são inofensivos - falou Frank, esperançoso.

**que, por centímetros, não atingiu o rosto de Harry.**

\- O importante é que não atingiu - disse Harry para acalmar Lily, que parecia prestes a surtar.

\- Quantas vezes você ser obrigada a ouvir sobre você se metendo em situações perigosas?

\- Bem... pedi a conta - admitiu Harry honestamente, fazendo os outros rirem.

**O garoto sentiu o braço magro sob seus dedos se torcer furiosamente,**

\- Doí muito. Mais do que quebrar - comentou James.

**mas continuou a segurá-lo,**

\- Isso que é determinação - falou Lily, enjoada.

**a outra mão socando cada parte do corpo de Black que conseguia alcançar.**

Harry não conseguiu encarar o padrinho, envergonhado. Ele não acreditava que aquela pessoa violenta era ele.

**Mas a mão livre de Black encontrou a garganta de Harry...**

James arregalou os olhos. Não era possível que seu melhor amigo estivesse preste a matar seu filho. Não.

**— Não — sibilou ele. — Esperei tempo demais...**

Harry estremeceu, pensando em como Sirius estava querendo matar Peter. Ele realmente não deixaria nada entrar no caminho.

\- Sirius tem uma péssima escolha de palavras - falou Ron.

**Seus dedos intensificaram o aperto, Harry ficou sem ar,**

\- Sirius... - Lily murmurou horrorizada.

Sirius a olhou culpado.

\- Lily, eu...

\- Eu estou bem - interrompeu Harry - Nada para ser discutido, então.

Lily evitou olhar para Sirius ou para o filho.

**seus óculos entortaram no rosto.**

\- Não que eles nunca tenham sido tortos - comentou Hermione.

**Então ele viu o pé de Hermione, vindo não sabia de onde, erguer-se no ar.**

\- Não acredito - falou Ginny, sorrindo.

\- Foi o desespero - Hermione falou.

\- Você me chutou? - Sirius questionou, incrédulo. Esqueceu por um segundo tudo sobre ele ser um assassino.

\- Eu fiz o que eu precisava fazer - disse Hermione, firmemente.

\- Fico feliz por isso - murmurou Harry.

**Black largou Harry com um gemido de dor;**

\- Odeio dizer isso, mas você mereceu - murmurou Remus.

\- Eu sei.

\- Não mereceu. Sirius estava só se defendendo.- Harry se intrometeu.

**Ron se atirara sobre a mão com que Black segurava as varinhas**

\- Muito bem - falaram os Weasleys orgulhosos.

\- E ninguém faz um feitiço, só luta física - murmurou Regulus, incrédulos.

\- Estávamos sem varinha, lembra? - questionou Harry.

\- Tinha esquecido.

**e Harry ouviu uma batida leve...**

\- Mais alguém? - questionou Ginny, confusa. Quem faltava?

\- Só espero que não seja mais um animal - falou Josh.

**Ele lutou para se livrar dos corpos embolados**

\- Isso já virou uma confusão total.

**e viu sua varinha rolando pelo chão;**

\- Desperdício de varinha - murmurou Snape.

**atirou-se para ela mas...**

\- Já falou que eu odeio "mas"?

\- Várias vezes, Sirius.

**— Arre!**

**Crookshanks entrara na briga;**

\- Pronto, era só o que faltava - murmurou Alice.

\- Seu gato é muito estranho - Lily ainda estava incrédula.

**o par dianteiro de garras se enterrou fundo no braço de Harry;**

\- E claro que o gato de Hermione não está do lado de vocês - falou Neville, num tom de voz indiferente - Faz total sentido.

\- Se ele ainda tivesse entrado na luta para proteger Hermione, ok, dava para entender, mas... - Lissy murmurou confusa.

\- Ele estava tentando me proteger de um jeito, eu acho.

**o garoto se soltou,**

\- Bom saber que um gato não é mais forte e esperto que você - falou James.

\- Se não você iria me deserdar?

\- Talvez.

Harry olhou incrédulo para o pai, até que James riu.

**mas agora o gato corria para sua varinha...**

\- Só falta ele ser capaz de lançar feitiços - murmurou Josh.

**— NÃO VAI NÃO! — berrou Harry,**

\- Eita, não sei como vocês não estão surdos - falou George.

\- O que vocês tem como Harry e os gritos dele? - perguntou Dorcas, curiosa.

\- Você vai quando chegarmos no quinto ano de Harry.

Lily se perguntou porque parecia que aquele ano não fora nada feliz.

**e ****mirou um pontapé no gato que o fez saltar para o lado,**

\- Não sei se eu deveria ficar irritada com isso - Hermione ponderou.

\- Eu estava tentando me salvar - falou Harry.

\- É o meu gato!

Silêncio.

\- E?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**bufando;**

\- Então o gato não sentiu dor? - questionou Neville, incrédulo - Só tá reclamando aí?

\- Claro que meu bebê sentiu dor - falou Hermione.

Ron balançou a cabeça. Hermione era um caso perdido.

**o garoto agarrou a varinha,**

\- Finalmente - murmurou Regulus.

**virou-se e...**

**— Saiam da frente! — gritou para Ron e Hermione.**

\- Então, essa é uma das razões pela quais Ron é surdo - murmurou Ginny.

\- Realmente, não sei como ainda estou ouvindo - resmungou Ron.

**Não foi preciso falar duas vezes.**

\- Ainda bem, porque eu não teria aguentado seu grito duas vezes - falou Hermione.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Eu estava bem feliz com a chance de sair da frente de Harry - falou Ron - Pelo menos do jeito que ele estava na hora.

**Hermione, ofegante, a boca sangrando, atirou-se para o lado,**

\- Tive sorte de não ficar machucada - falou ela.

**ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava as varinhas dela e de Ron.**

\- Agora sim - falou Josh. Bruxos sem varinhas... parecia errado.

**O garoto arrastou-se até a cama de colunas e largou-se sobre ela,**

\- Acho que o momento de mais alívio da minha vida - murmurou Ron.

**arquejante, o rosto pálido agora se tingindo de verde,**

\- Uma visão não muito linda - murmurou Hermione.

**as mãos segurando a perna quebrada.**

Todos olharam preocupados para Ron. Ele não devia estar ali assim.

**Black estava esparramado junto à parede.**

\- Pelo menos, eu não lutando contra vocês - murmurou Sirius.

**Seu peito magro subia e descia rapidamente**

\- Como normalmente acontece quando a pessoa respira.

**enquanto observava Harry se aproximar devagar,**

\- Harry tentando ser dramático - Fred brincou, tentando aliviar o clima.

**a varinha apontada para o seu coração.**

James fechou os olhos. Não queria ouvir que seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, estava apontando uma varinha diretamente para o coração do seu filho.

**— Vai me matar, Harry? — murmurou ele.**

\- Não tente as pessoas que _já_ querem te matar - Lene murmurou nervosa.

\- Essa é uma lição de vida boa - ponderou Sirius.

\- Uma bem simples, que você podia seguir - rosnou Regulus. Custava muito para o irmão não oferecer oportunidades para ser morto?

\- Não teria graça se fosse assim - brincou Sirius, mas recuou com o olhar assassino do irmão.

**O garoto parou bem em cima de Black,**

\- Não partam para a violência física - implorou Lily.

**a varinha ainda apontada para o seu coração, encarando-o do alto.**

\- Harry sendo metido - murmurou Neville.

**Um inchaço pálido surgia em torno do olho esquerdo do homem e seu nariz sangrava.**

James, Remus, Lene e Lily olharam super preocupados para o irmão/namorado/amigo.

Sirius sorriu um pouco ao ver que todos se importavam com ele, mas achava desnecessário isso. Era só um pouco de sangue e ele já sofrera coisa pior. Era só perguntar a Orion Black.

**— Você matou meus pais — acusou-o Harry,**

\- Se eu tivesse feito isso, eu não precisaria que ninguém me dissesse - murmurou Sirius. Ele não conseguiria viver com a culpa. A vida de James era muito mais importante que a dele e a de Lily também.

\- Você nunca faria. Nunca - prometeu James. Sirius era o irmão dele.

**com a voz ligeiramente trêmula,**

James balançou a cabeça, um pouco desapontado. Esperava que a voz de Harry nunca falhasse como o Potter que era, mas entendia que na situação era justo.

**mas a mão segurando a varinha com firmeza.**

\- Você precisará dela se quer me matar - falou Sirius calmamente, como se falasse do clima.

\- Então eu devia ter jogado a varinha fora - replicou Harry.

Sirius sorriu para ele.

**Black encarou-o com aqueles olhos fundos.**

\- Olhos lindos - Lene relembrou.

Sirius sorriu.

**— Não nego que matei — disse muito calmo.**

\- O quê? - todos falaram surpresos, menos o Trio.

\- Você se sente culpado pela morte de James e Lily, por isso que você disse isso, mas não foi culpa sua - explicou Harry.

\- Por que eu me sinto culpado?

\- Por confiar na pessoa errada - disse Harry com um olhar frio.

Regulus sentiu a tensão de Harry e colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto, tentando o reconfortá-lo. Harry sorriu para ele, mais calmo. Trazido de volta para a realidade. Peter não estava ali.

**— Mas se você soubesse da história completa...**

\- Eu ia te amar do jeito que eu amo - respondeu Harry. Sirius sorriu para ele, emocionado. Mas não falou nada.

**— A história completa? — repetiu Harry, os ouvidos latejando furiosamente.**

\- Isso não é um bom sinal - cantarolou Fred.

**— Você vendeu meus pais a Voldemort.**

\- Nunca - falou Sirius, horrorizado. Jamais faria isso.

\- Sabemos que você nunca faria isso, Sirius - Dorcas o tranquilizou. Claro, ela não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Mas...

**É só isso que preciso saber.**

\- Só que não é verdade - falou Harry.

**— Você tem que me ouvir — disse Black, e havia agora uma urgência em sua voz.**

\- Você finalmente descobriu que eu não sabia - falou Harry.

\- Sabia o quê?

\- Você vai falar.

**— Você vai se arrepender se não me ouvir...**

\- Muito. Para o resto da minha vida - concordou Harry - Que bom que eu ouvi.

**Você não compreende...**

\- Ninguém entendia, fora Sirius - murmurou Hermione.

**— Compreendo muito melhor do que você pensa — disse Harry,**

\- Ou não - falou Ron.

Harry deu de ombros.

**e sua voz tremeu mais que nunca.**

\- Nessas horas, os gritos de Harry somem - reclamou George. Eles tinham que aguentar Harry gritando, mas não o cara que era o suposto assassino dos pais? Justo.

**— Você nunca a ouviu, não é?**

\- Ela quem? - Lissy perguntou confusa.

**Minha mãe...**

\- Na verdade, ouvi - brincou Sirius - Ela já gritou algumas vezes com James.

**Tentando impedir Voldemort de me matar...**

\- E eu tentaria mil vezes - falou Lily sem hesitar. Harry era o seu filho e ela faria tudo por ele. Ainda mais vendo a pessoa bondosa e inteligente que ele se tornou. _Ele_ era um herói para ela. Um exemplo. Mesmo sabendo que deveria ser o contrário.

\- Não seria a única - falou James, firme.

\- Com certeza não - falou Remus.

\- Você sempre foi uma pessoa gentil, principalmente com o meu filho. Claro que te salvaria - falou Alice. Frank a apoiou.

\- Eu daria minha vida pela sua, Harry. É estranho para mim falar isso, porque não tinha percebido até agora, mas cada um de vocês já parecem parte da minha família - falou Lene sincera - Até você, Snape. É um daqueles parentes antissociais, que você não sabe porque, mas suporta - Dorcas concordou com a amiga.

Snape olhou emocionado para as duas. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

Regulus não precisou falar nada, simplesmente olhou para Harry. Sabia que o Potter tinha entendido o que ele tinha falado. _Somos irmãos e não há nada que me pararia enquanto você estivesse em perigo e eu tivesse uma chance de te salvar._

Harry olhava para todos, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Obrigado. Vocês também são minha família - falou sincero - Mas eu realmente espero que ninguém mais morra por mim.

\- Não vão - prometeu Ginny, confortando o namorado.

**E foi você que fez aquilo... Você é que fez...**

\- Não. Foi uma pessoa bem diferente - falou Harry baixo, tentando se controlar.

**Antes que qualquer dos dois pudesse dizer outra palavra,**

\- Vocês ficam conversando enquanto um quer matar o outro, teoricamente. Isso é estranho - murmurou Frank.

**uma coisa alaranjada passou correndo por Harry;**

\- Espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando - Hermione estreitou os olhos.

**Crookshanks saltou para o peito de Black**

\- Harry Potter! Você acabou de chamar meu gato de coisa?

\- Não? - Harry tentou.

**e se sentou ali, bem em cima do coração.**

\- Um lugar bem normal - Fred comentou.

**O homem pestanejou e olhou para o gato.**

\- Nem tente entender, esse gato não faz sentido.

**— Saia daí — murmurou o homem, tentando empurrar Crookshanks para longe.**

\- Será que mais uma pessoa vai perder para esse gato? - perguntou Neville.

**Mas o gato enterrou as garras nas vestes de Black e não se mexeu.**

\- Aparentemente sim - murmurou Josh.

**Então virou a cara amassada e feia**

\- Você odeia meu gato - murmurou Hermione.

\- Não - falou Harry - Só o acho... excêntrico.

**para Harry e encarou-o com aqueles grandes olhos amarelos...**

\- Amarelo não é nada comparado ao vermelho - brincou Harry e se escondeu do olhar mortal de Ginny.

**À sua direita, Hermione soltou um soluço seco.**

\- Foi só para lembrar que vocês ainda estão ali.

**Harry encarou Black e Crookshanks,**

\- Decidindo qual destruir primeiro - brincou Sirius.

\- Harry não ia destruir meu gato! - protestou Hermione.

Lene encarou a Granger sem acreditar.

\- Harry não ia te destruir, Sirius - Lene falou.

**apertando com mais força a varinha na mão.**

\- Lembrando que é bruxo.

\- Nunca esqueci.

**E daí se tivesse que matar o gato também?**

\- Isso foi um pensamento... bem assassino - comentou Lily, assustada.

\- E você não pode matar animais - falou Alice.

\- Eu não matá-lo mesmo - Harry resmungou.

**O bicho estava mancomunado com Black...**

\- Nunca achei que um gato fosse gostar de Sirius - murmurou Remus para James que riu.

**Se estava disposto a morrer para proteger o homem, não era de sua conta...**

\- Você não acha isso nem um pouco curioso? - perguntou Frank.

\- Não - Harry deu de ombros.

**Se o homem queria salvá-lo, isso só provava que se importava mais com Crookshanks do que com os pais de Harry...**

\- Nunca - falou Sirius ofendido. Nada contra animais, mas era a vida de James e Lily que eles estavam falando.

\- Ou talvez ele não seja um assassino - murmurou Alex. Estava tão na cara.

**O garoto ergueu a varinha. Agora era o momento de agir.**

\- Ou de ouvir - falou Ron.

**Agora era o momento de vingar seu pai e sua mãe. Ia matar Black.**

\- Harry - falou James, severamente - Mesmo que Sirius tivesse nos matados, não iriamos querer vingança. Vingança não serve para nada.

\- Certamente não iria nos trazer de volta.

**Tinha que matar Black.**

\- Você não tem que fazer nada - disse Lene, enjoada.

**Era a sua chance...**

\- De se tornar um assassino? - questionou Dorcas. Estava meio desapontada com Harry. Esperava mais dele.

**Os segundos se alongaram.**

\- Isso quer dizer que no fundo você não quer fazer isso - suspirou Regulus aliviado.

**E Harry continuou paralisado ali, com a varinha em posição,**

\- Mas você não é um assassino - Lily falou suavemente.

**Black olhando para ele,**

\- Isso já é prova suficiente que Sirius não é um assassino. Ele podia te derrubar facilmente e estava sem fazer nada - Lene falou.

**com Crookshanks sobre o peito.**

\- Ainda acho isso estranho.

**Ouvia-se a penosa respiração de Ron próximo à cama; Hermione guardava silêncio.**

\- Vocês não tentaram impedir o melhor amigo de você de matar alguém? - falou Lissy incrédula.

\- Não sabíamos muito o que fazer - murmurou Hermione, envergonhada - E em parte era algo de família.

\- Não quando envolve a vida de alguém! - falou Josh, revoltado. Lene sorriu para ele.

**Então ouviu-se um novo ruído...**

\- Não me diga que mais alguém chegou - Snape revirou os olhos - Mais um animal.

**Passos abafados ecoaram pelo chão,**

\- Todo som é ampliado na casa - murmurou Remus.

**alguém estava andando no andar de baixo.**

\- Só espero que seja alguém que irá ouvir Sirius - falou Lily, ansiosa.

\- Podemos dizer isso - Harry sorriu

**— ESTAMOS AQUI EM CIMA! — gritou Hermione de repente.**

\- Nem foi tão de repente assim.

\- Mas para o silêncio que estava.

**— ESTAMOS AQUI EM CIMA... SIRIUS BLACK... DEPRESSA!**

\- Você teria sido morta se eu fosse um assassino - murmurou Sirius.

\- Que bom que você não é.

**Black fez um movimento assustado que quase desalojou Crookshanks;**

\- Alguém vai explicar um dia essa amizade?

\- Na verdade, nunca entendi muito bem - admitiu Harry.

**Harry apertou convulsivamente a varinha.**

\- Você não fará nada - afirmou Regulus, com certeza.

**Aja agora, disse uma voz em sua cabeça.**

Harry estremeceu. Conhecia bem essa voz. Era estranho, porque parecia uma voz de uma pessoa diferente. Mas isso era loucura, certo?

**Mas os passos reboavam escada acima e Harry ainda não agira.**

\- Tarde demais - falou James, mas sorria como se tivesse ganhado na loteira.

**A porta do quarto se escancarou com um jorro de faíscas vermelhas**

\- Só para entrar de modo mais dramático.

**e Harry se virou na hora em que o Prof. Lupin**

\- Ainda bem que é você - quase todos suspiraram aliviados.

\- E eu ainda não acredito que você me chama de Lupin - falou Remus pensativo.

Harry deu de ombros.

**irrompeu no quarto, seu rosto exangue,**

Sirius e James trocaram olhares. Seria Lua Cheia?

**a varinha erguida e pronta.**

\- Mas para quem?

**Seus olhos piscaram ao ver Ron, deitado no chão, Hermione encolhida perto da porta, Harry parado ali com a varinha apontada para Black, e o próprio Black, caído e sangrando aos pés do garoto.**

\- Não deve ter uma cena bem normal - comentou Neville.

\- Só um pouco inusual.

**— Expelliarmus! — gritou Lupin.**

\- A questão é para quem.

**A varinha de Harry voou mais uma vez de sua mão;**

\- Harry não consegue manter a varinha por um segundo - resmungou Sirius.

**as duas que Hermione segurava também.**

\- Respondido.

**Lupin apanhou-as agilmente**

\- Ele é mais rápido que parece - falou James, se lembrando das noites de Lua Cheia.

\- Definitivamente - Sirius concordou.

**e avançou pelo quarto, olhando para Black,**

\- O que você fará comigo? - falou Sirius.

\- Eu estou totalmente perdido.

**que ainda tinha Crookshanks deitado numa atitude de proteção sobre seu peito.**

\- Bem, você parece apegado ao gato - observou Alice.

**Harry ficou parado ali, sentindo-se subitamente vazio.**

\- Começou o momento de filosofia - falou Ron.

_Eu entendo,_ pensou Alex. Imaginava bem como deveria ser.

**Não agira.**

\- E por isso você foi mais feliz do que jamais poderia ter sido se tivesse agido - falou Hermione, suavemente.

Harry sorriu para ela.

**Faltara-lhe a coragem.**

\- Ou sobrará - falou Neville, sério. Poucos teriam feito o que Harry fez.

**Black ia ser entregue aos dementadores.**

\- Isso já é ruim o suficiente - Lene falou triste.

**Então Lupin perguntou com a voz muito tensa.**

\- Lupin já _é_ tenso - falou Frank.

Remus olhou ofendido para ele, que deu de ombros.

**— Onde é que ele está, Sirius?**

\- Ele quem? - Lily perguntou confusa.

**Harry olhou depressa para Lupin.**

\- Porque você tinha medo de que eu fugiria se olhasse por outro lado.

\- Bem... Você fugiu de Azkaban - Harry se desculpou.

**Não entendeu o que o professor queria dizer.**

\- Agora você sabe como é ser como nós - falou Dorcas - Tendo que aguentar "você vão entender" - falou imitando a voz de Harry.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas não aguentou e riu depois.

**De quem estava falando?**

Harry fechou a cara. Peter.

**Virou-se para olhar Black outra vez.**

\- É obsessão já - brincou Sirius.

**O rosto do homem estava impassível.**

\- Algo que aprendi a fazer em família - falou Siruis.

Regulus deu de ombros.

**Por alguns segundos, Black nem se mexeu. Depois, muito lentamente, ergueu a mão vazia e apontou para Ron.**

\- Agora entendi tudo - ironizou Dorcas.

**Aturdido, Harry se virou para Ron, que por sua vez parecia confuso.**

\- Todos estão confusos, ótimo - Lene reclamou.

**— Mas, então... — murmurou Lupin, encarando Black com tal intensidade que parecia estar tentando ler sua mente**

\- Não tenho esse dom - falou Remus.

\- Não tenho certeza que isso é um dom - murmurou Harry, se lembrando de todas as vezes que achava que Dumbledore tinha lido sua mente. Eram algumas.

**— por que ele não se revelou antes?**

\- Porque é um rato.

\- Como assim?

\- Vocês vão ver.

\- E você fez de novo, Harry.

\- Desculpa, Dorcas.

**A não ser que... — os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa além de Black, alguma coisa que mais ninguém podia ver**

\- Um conhecimento - apostou Frank.

**— a não ser que ele fosse o... A não ser que você tivesse trocado... Sem me dizer?**

\- Essa frase faz muito mais sentido agora - comentou Hermione.

\- Para vocês - falou Lily.

**Muito lentamente, com o olhar fundo cravado no rosto de Lupin, Black confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.**

\- Foi algo sério - falou James, assustado. O que Remus tinha descoberto que Sirius já sabia?

**— Professor — interrompeu Harry, em voz alta**

\- Harry, se Sirius realmente quisesse te matar, como você acreditava, você devia ter ficado quieto e saído - falou Alice.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Precisava saber o que eles estavam falando.

**— que é que está acontecendo...?**

\- Uma conversa em códigos.

**Mas nunca chegou a terminar a pergunta,**

\- Não gostei dessa frase - falou Lily.

**porque o que viu fez sua voz morrer na garganta.**

\- Pressinto mais problemas - falou Alice.

**Lupin estava baixando a varinha, os olhos fixos em Black.**

Remus sorriu, sabendo o que faria. Mesmo sem entender mais nada.

**O professor foi até Black, apanhou a varinha dele, levantou-o de modo que Crookshanks caiu no chão e abraçou Black como a um irmão.**

\- É porque ele é meu irmão - falou Remus.

\- Irmãos - concordou Sirius.

\- Agora... Não estou entendendo nada do que está acontecendo - falou Dorcas.

\- Não é a única - falou Regulus.

**Harry sentiu como se o fundo do seu estômago tivesse despencado.**

\- Acreditávamos que o único que podia nos salvar estava abraçando o cara que queria me matar. Foi meio desesperador - falou Harry.

\- Desculpe por não explicar o que eu tenha descoberto - falou Remus, mesmo não tendo feito isso ainda.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Embora teria sido legal saber logo.

**— EU NÃO ACREDITO! — berrou Hermione.**

\- Foi um choque mais profundo para Hermione, considerando o amor dela por autoridades - explicou Ron.

**Lupin soltou Black e se virou para a garota.**

\- Hermione atrapalhou o momento reconciliação - falou James, desapontado.

**Ela se erguera do chão e estava apontando para Lupin, de olhos arregalados.**

\- Mas sem varinha, certo? - perguntou Dorcas preocupada com Remus.

\- Eu não fiz nada - Hermione a tranquilizou.

**— O senhor... O senhor...**

\- Eu mesmo.

**— Hermione...**

\- Vocês vão ficar falando sem dizer nada para o outro mesmo? - perguntou Frank, impaciente.

—**... O senhor e ele!**

\- Somos amigos - Remus deu de ombros.

— **Hermione, se acalme...**

\- Não acho que essa seja a melhor frase - falou Ginny.

— **Eu não contei a ninguém! — esganiçou-se a garota.**

\- Contar o quê?

**— Tenho encoberto o senhor...**

\- Hermione, acobertando algo que não seja Harry e Ron? - Fred perguntou interessado.

— **Hermione, me escute, por favor! — gritou Lupin. — Posso explicar...**

\- Uma explicação muito interessante, com certeza - falou George.

**Harry sentia o corpo tremer, não com medo, mas com uma nova onda de fúria.**

\- Isso não é nada bom - repetiu Lily.

— **Eu confiei no senhor — gritou ele para Lupin,**

\- E você estava certo em confiar, Harry.

\- Eu sei.

**sua voz se descontrolando**

\- Compreensível.

**— e o tempo todo o senhor era amigo dele!**

\- Na verdade, desde antes - falou Frank, pensativo.

— **Você está enganado — disse Lupin. — Eu não era amigo de Sirius,**

\- EI! - Sirius falou ofendido.

**mas agora sou... Deixe-me explicar...**

\- Explique logo ao invés de ficar pedindo para explicar - Regulus revirou os olhos.

— **NÃO! — berrou Hermione. — Harry não confie nele, ele tem ajudado Black a entrar no castelo,**

\- Eu não preciso de ajuda - falou Sirius arrogantemente.

**ele quer ver você morto também...**

\- Nunca - falou Remus.

**Ele é um lobisomem!**

Um momento de silêncio.

\- Isso é verdade? - Lene perguntou, chocada.

\- Sim - admitiu Remus - Mas eu nunca machuquei ninguém - falou ansioso - Fui mordido quando era uma criança ainda.

\- Está tudo bem, Remus - falou Dorcas. Agora finalmente entendia melhor o rapaz, o que ele escondia - Você não tem culpa de ser quem é.

Alice, Lene e Frank concordaram e Remus suspirou mais aliviado.

\- Não tem nenhum problema, enquanto você não ferir ninguém - falou Alex. Josh e Lissy concordaram.

\- Vocês já sabiam? - perguntou Lene para os outros.

\- Já - falaram James, Sirius, Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred e Ginny.

\- Só eu não sabia? - reclamou Neville.

**Houve um silêncio audível.**

\- Foi uma revelação chocante - falou Harry.

**Os olhos de todos agora estavam postos em Lupin, que parecia extraordinariamente calmo, embora muito pálido.**

\- Ele sempre se manteve calmo nas piores situações.

\- E pálido ele sempre foi - falou Dorcas - O que, pensando agora, pode ser explicado pelo fato dele ser lobisomem.

\- Ele tem um probleminha peludo - falou James.

— **O que disse não está à altura do seu padrão de acertos, Hermione.**

\- Um jeito elegante de dizer que eu não estou muito correta - falou Hermione.

**Receio que tenha acertado apenas uma afirmação em três.**

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... a do lobisomem? - questionou George.

**Eu não tenho ajudado Sirius a entrar no castelo**

\- Eu falei.

**e certamente não quero ver Harry morto...**

\- Ainda bem - falou James - Se não ia complicar um pouco minha vida.

Regulus preferiu evitar apontar o fato que ele estava morto lá.

**— Um estranho tremor atravessou seu rosto.**

\- Talvez pensando em Voldemort me matando ou na amizade de vocês - sugeriu Harry.

Remus deu de ombros.

**— Mas não vou negar que seja um lobisomem.**

\- É como dizem, você não podem negar o que é.

\- Tem alguém que precisa aprender isso - murmurou Regulus, olhando para Sirius. Um Black.

**Ron fez um corajoso esforço para se levantar outra vez, mas caiu com um gemido de dor.**

\- O que valeu foi a tentativa - consolou Ginny.

**Lupin adiantou-se para ele, parecendo preocupado,**

\- Porque eu estava!

\- Agora sabemos.

**mas Ron exclamou:**

\- O que é uma coisa preocupante - falou George - Ron falando. Daqui a pouco vai começar a raciocinar.

**— Fique longe de mim, lobisomem!**

\- Essa foi a pior frase - falou James, com um olhar sombrio. Queria matar Ron por ele ter dito isso, sabia o efeito que isso causaria em Remus. Como o Lupin não deixaria de pensar nisso pelo resto da vida. Mas entendia também que Ron não sabia quem Remus realmente era e estava só se defendendo.

\- Desculpe - falou Ron.

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas - falou Remus, mas tinha um olhar duro. Tinha sido atingido.

**Lupin se imobilizou.**

\- Você conseguiu o que queria - falou Sirius, com raiva. A frase de Ron tinha insinuado um preconceito.

**Depois, com óbvio esforço, virou-se para Hermione**

\- Minha última esperança, aparentemente.

**e perguntou:**

— **Há quanto tempo você sabe?**

\- Era de se esperar que Hermione fosse descobrir - falou Ginny, sorrindo para a amiga.

— **Há séculos! — sussurrou Hermione. — Desde a redação do Prof. Snape...**

\- Essa redação foi muito sacanagem - murmurou Lily, lançado um olhar para Snape. _Desculpa_, ele murmurou as palavras para ela. Lily sorriu.

— **Ele ficará encantado — disse Lupin tranquilo.**

\- Você não parece muito preocupado com o seu segredo - observou Lene.

\- Eu acho que eu estava cansado.

**— Passou aquela redação na esperança de que alguém percebesse o que significavam os meus sintomas.**

\- Nada como dar dicas anônimas de que o professor é um lobisomem - falou Ginny, bem humorada.

**Você verificou a tabela lunar e percebeu que eu sempre ficava doente na lua cheia?**

\- Um pouco fora do estilo de Hermione - falou Neville.

**Ou você percebeu que o bicho-papão se transformava em lua quando me via?**

\- Agora faz mais sentido - falou Frank.

— **Os dois — respondeu Hermione em voz baixa.**

\- Você é muito atenta.

\- Obrigada, Frank.

**Lupin forçou uma risada.**

\- Não deve ter soado nem um pouco convincente.

\- Não soou.

— **Você é a bruxa de treze anos mais inteligente que já conheci, Hermione.**

Lily se sentiu traída por Remus.

\- Obrigada - ironizou.

\- Você só descobriu depois - Remus deu de ombros.

\- Você tá é tentando ganhar Hermione, isso sim - murmurou Lily.

— **Não sou, não — sussurrou Hermione.**

\- É sim. Não precisa de falsa modéstia.

**— Se eu fosse um pouco mais inteligente, teria contado a todo mundo quem o senhor é!**

\- Por que não contou? - perguntou Lissy, curiosa.

\- Não via para quê. Remus parecia uma boa pessoa e todos tem segredos.

— **Mas todos já sabem. Pelo menos os professores sabem.**

\- É muita gente - falou Remus, preocupado. Como podia ter certeza que todos guardariam segredo?

— **Dumbledore contratou o senhor mesmo sabendo que o senhor é um lobisomem?**

\- Sim, porque ele percebeu que você é excelente, independentemente... do seu problema peludo - falou Ron, utilizando a expressão de James.

**— exclamou Ron. — Ele é louco?**

\- Disso não há dúvidas. Mas não por isso - falou Frank, sorrindo para Lupin.

— **Alguns professores acharam que sim — respondeu Lupin. — Ele teve que trabalhar muito para convencer certos professores de que eu sou digno de confiança...**

James deu um sorriso triste para o amigo. Remus não merecia estar passando por nada disso.

\- Não sei para que Dumbledore precisou contar - murmurou Harry - Considerando que vários professores esconderam algo e os outros não notaram.

\- Precação - murmurou Hermione.

— **E ELE ESTAVA ENGANADO! — berrou Harry.**

\- Não - os gêmeos choramingaram - Ninguém merece Harry gritando.

**— O SENHOR ESTEVE AJUDANDO ELE O TEMPO TODO!**

\- E ele continua.

**O garoto apontou para Black, que, de repente atravessou o quarto em direção à cama de colunas e afundou nela, o rosto escondido em uma das mãos trêmulas.**

\- Não parece com um assassino - murmurou Dorcas.

**Crookshanks saltou para junto dele e subiu no seu colo, ronronando.**

\- Sério, cara, o que tá rolando? - perguntou James para Sirius.

O Black deu de ombros.

\- Não faço a menor ideia.

**Ron se afastou devagarinho dos dois, arrastando a perna.**

\- Você devia ficar parado - repreendeu Ginny.

\- E deixar meus amigos em perigo? Não.

— **Eu não estive ajudando Sirius — respondeu Lupin.**

\- Ninguém nunca ajudaria Sirius com nada - brincou Remus.

**— Se você me der uma chance, eu explico.**

\- Deem logo essa chance - falou Regulus.

**Olhe...**

\- Não ia falar?

**O professor separou as varinhas de Harry, Ron e Hermione e devolveu-as aos donos.**

\- Se isso não foi uma prova de confiança cega, não sei o que é - murmurou Regulus.

**Harry apanhou a dele, espantado.**

\- Harry concorda comigo.

\- Claro.

— **Pronto — disse Lupin, enfiando a própria varinha no cinto.**

Snape encarou Lupin incrédulo. Ele era burro?

**— Vocês estão armados e nós, não.**

\- Percebemos.

**Agora vão me ouvir?**

\- Isso tudo só para chamar atenção. Tá difícil hein.

**Harry não sabia o que pensar. Seria um truque?**

\- Ouça logo o homem - Lissy disse impaciente.

— **Se o senhor não esteve ajudando — disse, lançando um olhar furioso a Black — como é que soube que ele estava aqui?**

\- O mapa - respondeu James na hora.

\- Já tinha me esquecido que Remus estava com ele - falou Frank.

— **O mapa. O Mapa do Maroto. Eu estava na minha sala examinando-o...**

\- Ou seja, estava entediado - falou Sirius.

Remus deu de ombros.

— **O senhor sabe trabalhar com o mapa? — indagou Harry desconfiado.**

\- Claro que sei. Eu que fiz - falou Remus.

— **Claro que sei — disse Lupin**

Remus ficou espantado com a sua própria semelhança.

**fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão. — Ajudei a prepará-lo.**

\- Ajudou muito - concordaram James e Sirius.

\- Acho impressionante que vocês tenham criado esse mapa ainda - falou Dorcas - E ainda mais que tenham tido a ideia para prepará-lo.

Os Marotos sorriram orgulhosos.

\- Cuidado, Do, não fale demais ou eles vão começar a se achar mais ainda - falou Lily.

\- Falando tudo isso só para não admitir que concorda com ela - provocou James.

**Eu sou Aluado, esse era o apelido que meus amigos me davam na escola.**

\- Era muito mais que um apelido e você sabe disso - falou James.

Os três Marotos trocaram olhares profundos.

— **O senhor preparou...?**

\- Ele já disse que sim.

\- Mas eu entendo como você se sente, Harry. Também fiquei chocado - falou George.

— **O importante é que eu estava examinando o mapa atentamente hoje à noite, porque imaginei que você, Ron e Hermione poderiam tentar sair, escondidos, do castelo para visitar Hagrid antes da execução do hipogrifo.**

\- E eles fizeram isso. E você não fez nada - falou Lily.

\- Eu acho que eu queria mais assegurar que ninguém os visse - falou Remus, envergonhado.

**E estava certo, não é mesmo?**

\- Você já sabe que sim.

**Lupin começara a andar para cima e para baixo do quarto, com os olhos fixos nos garotos. Pequenas nuvens de pó se levantavam aos seus pés.**

\- Bom fazer uma limpeza ai.

— **Você poderia estar usando a velha capa do seu pai, Harry...**

\- Claro que estava.

— **Como é que o senhor sabia da capa?**

James, Sirius e Remus tiveram uma crise de risos pensando em tudo que já fizeram com a capa.

\- Você ainda não entendeu que somos amigos?

— **O número de vezes que vi James desaparecer debaixo da capa...**

\- Foram muitas. As melhores eram as que ele usava para deixar Lily doida - e Remus contou várias histórias, fazendo os outros rirem.

**— disse, fazendo outro gesto de impaciência com a mão.**

\- Não é o único impaciente - falou Sirius.

**— A questão é que, mesmo quando a pessoa está usando a Capa da Invisibilidade, ela continua a aparecer no Mapa do Maroto.**

\- O que faz sentido, mas é impressionante - falou Lily.

\- Eu sei - sorriu James.

\- E é por isso que eu não te elogio.

**Observei vocês atravessarem os jardins e entrar na cabana de Hagrid. Vinte minutos depois, vocês saíram e voltaram em direção ao castelo. Mas, então, iam acompanhados por mais alguém.**

\- O quê? - estavam quase todos confusos.

— **Quê? — exclamou Harry. — Não, não íamos!**

\- Não que soubéssemos, pelo menos - falou Harry.

\- Essa frase soou assustadora - reclamou Lily. James apertou a mão dela.

— **Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo — continuou o professor, prosseguindo a caminhada e fingindo não ter ouvido a interrupção de Harry. — Achei que o mapa não estava registrando direito.**

\- Não existe isso - falou Sirius ofendido, assim como James.

**Como é que ele podia estar com vocês?**

\- Ele quem?

— **Não tinha ninguém com a gente!**

\- É. Remus, você está ficando louco - falou James.

— **Então vi outro pontinho, andando depressa em sua direção, rotulado Sirius Black...**

\- Isso tudo bem.

**Vi-o colidir com você; observei quando arrastou dois de vocês para dentro do Salgueiro Lutador...**

\- Como ninguém viu a outra pessoa? - questionou Dorcas, acreditando que Remus não estava louco.

— **Um de nós! — corrigiu-o Ron, zangado.**

\- Claro. Para mim não fazia sentido nenhum isso - falou Ron.

\- Não faz sentido nenhum - corrigiu Alice.

— **Não, Ron. Dois de vocês.**

\- Quem é o outro? - perguntou Dorcas, impaciente.

**Ele parou de andar, os olhos em Ron.**

\- Ou em algo que estava com Ron - falou Harry.

— **Você acha que eu poderia dar uma olhada no rato?**

\- No rato? No rato de Ron? - questionou Neville, confuso.

\- O que ele tem haver com tudo isso? - perguntou Frank.

**— perguntou com a voz equilibrada.**

\- Ok, talvez você não percebe que você está louco - murmurou Lene.

Mas James, Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares. Será que o rato era...? Não podia ser.

— **Quê? — exclamou Ron. — Que é que o Scabbers tem a ver com isso?**

— **Tudo. Posso vê-lo, por favor?**

\- Mostre logo, o que Remus pode fazer de ruim? - falou Alex, impaciente.

**Ron hesitou, depois enfiou a mão nas vestes. ****Scabbers apareceu, debatendo-se desesperadamente;**

\- É como se ele entendesse o que é falado - murmurou Alice.

**o garoto teve que segurá-lo pelo longo rabo pelado para impedi-lo de fugir.**

\- Só falta um rato fugir de você também.

**Crookshanks ficou em pé na perna de Black e sibilou baixinho.**

Alice encarou Hermione, que se recusou a dizer algo.

**Lupin se aproximou de Ron. Parecia estar prendendo a respiração enquanto examinava Scabbers atentamente.**

\- Foi um momento que mudou tudo na vida dele - falou Harry, triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, se era possível.

— **Quê? — repetiu Ron, segurando Scabbers mais perto com um ar apavorado.**

\- Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

**— Que é que meu rato tem a ver com qualquer coisa?**

\- Uma boa pergunta.

— **Isto não é um rato — disse Sirius Black, de repente, com a voz rouca.**

Silêncio.

\- Certo. Faz sentido agora.

\- Um animago! - falou Alice de repente - É claro.

James, Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares desesperados.

— **Que é que você está dizendo... É claro que é um rato...**

\- Passeis anos acreditando nisso.

— **Não, não é — confirmou Lupin calmamente. — É um bruxo.**

\- Você fala como se isso fosse normal - falou Hermione.

\- É estranho, mas... - Remus deu de ombros.

\- Mas que bruxo? - insistiu Frank.

— **Um Animago — disse Black — que atende pelo nome de Peter Pettigrew.**

Silêncio chocado na sala.

\- Como Peter está vivo? - questionou James. Ele tinha assumido que Peter não estava lá com eles porque ia morrer logo, e assim não era tão importante. Mas...

\- De um jeito nada bom.

\- O que ele faz aí? - perguntou Sirius confuso.

\- Se escondendo.

\- De quê?

Harry, Hermione e Ron trocaram olhares.

\- Eu acho melhor lermos agora o próximo capítulo, sem pausa sem nada - falou Hermione, por fim - Quanto mais rápido lermos, mais rápido vamos entender. E no final do próximo podemos fazer uma longa pausa - disse ela. Merlin sabe que eles iriam precisar.

Os outros concordaram hesitantes, e foram ler o próximo capítulo, ignorando todas as perguntas que possuíam.

* * *

Nota Bia: Quem mais está super ansioso para o próximo capítulo? E uma pergunta para matar a minha curiosidade, alguém ai leu A Rainha Vermelha ou assiste Game of Thrones?


	18. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas

Desculpem a demora, mas a escola decidiu que queria minha alma, só pode. Bilhões de coisas para fazer e para estudar (rolou até um roteiro para gravar uma adaptação de uma peça de Shakespeare, para você ver). Fiz tudo o mais rápido que podia, principalmente considerando que eu não gosto muito desse cap no livro original (porque acho que enrola demais).

Lunapotter124 (o site não deixa colocar o ponto, sorry)~~ Olá! Tudo bem? Desculpe por prolongar sua curiosidade. Continuando. Beijos!

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs**

* * *

**Levou alguns segundos para os garotos absorverem o absurdo desta afirmação.**

\- Não é como se eu ouvisse coisas assim todos os dias - falou Harry.

**Então Ron disse em voz alta o que Harry estava pensando.**

\- Vocês até pensam a mesma coisa, seus esquisitos - murmurou Neville, mas sorria.

\- Só sei que se é algo que meu irmão está pensando, então não é nada bom - falou Fred.

**— Vocês dois são malucos.**

\- Eu disse.

\- Ei, fazia sentido na situação - Ron murmurou.

**— Ridículo!**

\- E ainda assim é a verdade - murmurou Harry.

**— exclamou Hermione baixinho.**

\- Porque ela é inteligente e sabe que não é uma boa ideia xingar dois caras potencialmente perigosos - falou Snape.

Ron olhou ofendido.

\- Obrigada - falou Hermione.

**— Peter Pettigrew está morto!**

Remus estremeceu. Não sabia se queria que Peter estivesse morto. Por um lado, queria ver o amigo que conhecia vivo e bem. Mas por um outro... Todos pareciam achar que Peter era um monstro.

\- Eu espero que não - murmurou James intensamente.

\- Tem que ter uma explicação para ele estar bem - falou Sirius, esperançoso.

Harry olhou com uma mistura de ódio e admiração para os três Marotos. Eles não tinham ideia de quem era Peter.

**— afirmou Harry. — Ele o matou há doze anos!**

\- Ou eu achava - Harry falou. Se a menos tivesse sabido a verdade antes...

**— O garoto apontou para Black, cujo rosto tremeu convulsivamente.**

Regulus olhou preocupado para o irmão. Sabia como ele fora treinado para não demonstrar emoção, então perder o controle assim era alarmante.

**— Tive intenção — vociferou o acusado,**

\- Você acabou de admitir que quis matar alguém? - Lene perguntou chocada e, para ser honesta, um pouco assustada.

\- Aparentemente sim - retrucou Sirius._ E não só alguém, mas um dos meus melhores amigos,_ pensou Sirius. Que monstro ele tinha se tornado?

**os dentes amarelos à mostra**

\- Pelo menos eu não sou o único com descrição ruim - murmurou Snape, se sentindo vingado.

**— mas o Peterzinho levou a melhor...**

\- Não sei como _Peter_ levou a melhor sobre você - murmurou James, ignorando o fato que não era um duelo amigável.

**Mas desta vez não!**

\- Não - gritaram os três Marotos.

O resto das pessoas de 1977, embora não quisessem a morte de ninguém especialmente daquele que conheceram, não tinham nenhum sentimento especial por Peter. E estava tudo muito confuso para alguém entender o que realmente acontecera.

**E Crookshanks foi atirado ao chão quando Black avançou para Scabbers;**

\- Crookshanks - Hermione choramingou.

**Ron berrou de dor ao receber o peso de Black sobre sua perna quebrada.**

Ginny e Hermione lançaram um olhar repreensor para Sirius, mesmo sabendo que não era culpa dele.

\- Deve ter doído - falou Neville simpático.

\- Feito o inferno - respondeu Ron.

**— Sirius, NÃO! — berrou Lupin atirando-se à frente e afastando Black para longe de Ron.**

\- Uma decisão inteligente - falou Lily, grata.

\- Obrigada por impedir Sirius de matar Peter - falou Lene séria para Lupin. Ela não se importava tanto assim, mas não que o namorado fosse um assassino. Não queria que ele tivesse que lidar com a culpa depois.

**— ESPERE! Você não pode fazer isso assim...**

\- Na verdade, pode - comentou Harry. Sirius devia ter matado Peter logo... Embora Harry nunca fosse ter certeza da verdade.

\- Harry - advertiu Hermione. O menino estava passando das linhas.

**Eles precisam entender... Temos que explicar...**

\- Expliquem logo - falou Josh, impaciente.

**— Podemos explicar depois! — rosnou Black,**

\- A única diferença é que ninguém acreditaria - falou Hermione.

\- Acreditaria no quê? - Frank falou impaciente.

**tentando tirar Lupin do caminho.**

\- Eu sempre fico atrapalhando as pessoas - brincou Remus.

\- Com certeza - concordou James - Horrível ter você como amigo, especialmente quando você consegue acalmar McGonagall.

\- Ou quando conseguia dar ideias para melhorar o Mapa... Realmente horrível - Sirius concordou também.

Remus sorriu para os dois, balançando a cabeça.

\- Alguém tem que acalmar McGonagall para ela não acabar matando um dos alunos dela.

\- Não, ela nos ama demais para isso - falou James arrogantemente. Sirius concordou. Remus revirou os olhos.

**Ainda mantinha uma das mãos no ar, com a qual tentava alcançar Scabbers,**

\- Ainda nisso? Vocês são fraco mesmo - comentou Josh.

\- Queria ver se fosse você - Ron se defendeu.

**que, por sua vez, guinchava feito um porquinho,**

\- Decida: você é um rato ou um porco? - reclamou Alice.

**arranhando o rosto e o pescoço de Ron,**

\- Isso é que eu chamo de lealdade - falou Ginny.

**tentando escapar.**

\- O que realmente ajudou as coisas para ele - ironizou Neville.

\- Escapar é a única coisa que ele sabe fazer.

**— Eles têm... O... Direito... De... Saber... De... Tudo!**

\- Concordo. Expliquem logo.

**— ofegou Lupin, ainda tentando conter Black.**

\- Que fofinho o fato de você achar que pode me conter - comentou Sirius.

\- Não sei se você notou, Sirius, mas você não está exatamente em forma e eu sim - retrucou Remus, ofendido.

**— Ele foi bicho de estimação de Ron****!**

\- Doentio - comentou Ron, enjoado.

**E tem partes dessa história que nem eu compreendo muito bem!**

\- Será que tem alguém nessa merda que sabia de algo? - murmurou Sirius impaciente.

\- SIRIUS! - Lily o repreendeu, passando um sermão extremamente longo e chato em seguida.

**E Harry... Você deve a verdade a ele, Sirius!**

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Nunca perdoaria Sirius se ele não o tivesse contado tudo.

**Black parou de resistir,**

\- Efeito mágico do meu nome - brincou Harry, embora soubesse que havia um fundo de verdade.

**embora seus olhos fundos continuassem fixos em Scabbers, firmemente seguro sob as mãos mordidas, arranhadas e sangrentas de Ron.**

\- Mas já é algo - comentou Lily esperançosa.

\- Não diria exatamente seguro - murmurou Ron.

**— Está bem, então — concordou Black, sem desgrudar os olhos do rato.**

Harry entendia o porquê agora. Sirius estava com medo que Peter fugisse. E devia estar.

**— Conte a eles o que quiser.**

\- Que tal a verdade?

**Mas faça isso depressa, Remus, quero cometer o crime pelo qual fui preso...**

\- Porque essa frase vai ajudar a sua imagem - comentou Lene, sarcástica.

**— Vocês são pirados, os dois — disse Ron trêmulo,**

\- Desculpem, mas era o que parecia - disse Ron.

\- Entendemos - falou Remus, antes que Sirius pudesse abrir a boca.

**procurando com os olhos o apoio de Harry e Hermione.**

\- Vocês realmente fazem tudo juntos - Alice murmurou.

\- Ei, era uma hora importante para ter apoio - falou Harry.

**— Para mim chega. Estou fora.**

\- Finalmente uma reação normal.

\- Mas por que eu tenho a sensação que não é isso que irá acontecer? - falou Fred.

**O garoto tentou se levantar com a perna boa,**

Hermione olhou preocupada para o namorado. Sabia que tinha sido há muito tempo e que ele estava bem, mas não conseguia se impedir de ficar preocupada.

**mas Lupin tornou a erguer a varinha, apontando-a para Scabbers.**

Remus olhou para o chão. Não achava que um dia iria ter que ouvir sobre ele levantando a varinha contra Peter.

**— Você vai me ouvir até o fim, Ron — disse calmamente.**

\- Não parece muito um pedido.

\- Acho que é uma ordem.

**— Só quero que mantenha Peter bem seguro enquanto me ouve.**

\- Isso não é pedir demais.

**— ELE NÃO É Peter, ELE É Scabbers! — berrou Ron, tentando empurrar o rato para dentro do bolso das vestes, mas Scabbers resistia com todas as forças.**

\- Não sei por que - falou Hermione - Isso daria mais proteção para ele... A menos que ele realmente achassa-se que fosse capaz de escapar.

**Ron oscilou e se desequilibrou, mas Harry o amparou e empurrou de volta à cama.**

\- Claro - Harry sorriu para o amigo.

**Então, sem dar atenção a Black, Harry se dirigiu a Lupin.**

\- Uma boa escolha - Remus brincou fazendo Sirius fechar a cara.

**— Houve testemunhas que viram Pettigrew morrer**

Todos os três Marotos se entreolharam com um misto de confusão, tristeza e desconfiança no olhar.

**— disse. — Uma rua cheia...**

-... De trouxas - Regulus concluiu. Sabia que esse fato era importante. Eles não estavam acostumados com magia, não sabiam bem o que ela fazia. Podiam facilmente não ter visto o que acharam que viram.

**— Eles não viram o que pensaram que viram!**

Regulus olhou surpreso para o irmão. Eles tinham pensado de forma parecida.

**— disse Black ferozmente, ainda vigiando Scabbers se debater nas mãos de Ron.**

\- O rato ainda percebeu que não tem mais escapatória? - Frank questionou.

\- Peter nunca foi lá muito inteligente - concedeu James.

\- James! - Lily falou horrorizado.

\- Só estou sendo honesto, amor - replicou James.

Lily olhou um pouco enjoada para ele. Odiava quando James tratava as pessoas desse jeito, como se elas fossem inferiores a ele.

**— Todos pensaram que Sirius tinha matado Peter — confirmou Lupin acenando a cabeça. — Eu mesmo acreditei nisso,**

Sirius olhou desapontado para o amigo. Como Remus acreditara que ele era realmente capaz de fazer uma coisas dessas?

**até ver o mapa hoje à noite.**

\- Nunca achei que o mapa fosse ser tão importante - murmurou Siruis.

**Porque o Mapa do Maroto nunca mente...**

\- Com certeza não - falaram os gêmeos, reverencialmente.

\- Não acredito que um pergaminho te convenceu mais do que o fato que você me conhece - murmurou Sirius, não conseguindo impedir as palavras de saíram. Ele estava, honestamente, magoado com o amigo. Estava se sentindo iludido.

\- Sirius... Eu nunca duvidaria de você - falou Remus, que sentira a dor do amigo e a compreendia - Algo deve ter acontecido, depois da escola... E mesmo assim só acreditei porque havia várias provas da sua culpa e não da sua inocência.

\- Fora que você se declarou culpado - acrescentou Harry.

\- E por que eu faria isso? - questionou Sirius.

\- Porque você achava que era sua culpa que James e Lily estivesse mortos, embora não fosse - falou Harry, se atrapalhando um pouco com a palavra mortos.

**Peter está vivo. Na mão de Ron, Harry.**

\- Porque essa frase não foi estranha - murmurou George.

**Harry baixou os olhos para Ron, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, os dois concordaram**

\- Como sempre - murmurou Dorcas.

\- Ou não - falou Harry, se lembrando do quarto ano.

**silenciosamente: Black e Lupin estavam delirando.**

\- Não acredito que vocês pensam isso de mim - brincou Remus.

**A história deles não fazia o menor sentido.**

\- Fazia sim - protestou Lily.

Harry somente a olhou sem acreditar.

**Como Scabbers poderia ser Peter Pettigrew?**

\- Essa é fácil, sendo um animago.

**Azkaban, afinal, devia ter endoidado Black, mas por que Lupin estava fazendo o jogo dele?**

\- Porque eu acredito nele - falou Remus, suavemente. Tentando reganhar a confiança do amigo, mas, olhando para Sirius, sabia que seria difícil.

**Então Hermione falou, numa voz trêmula que se pretendia calma,**

\- Como é isso? - Dorcas questionou confusa.

\- Assim - falaram os gêmeos - Harry, você está falando um pouco alto - disseram trêmulos, tentando aparecer camos.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**como se tentasse fazer o professor falar sensatamente.**

\- Era o que eu estava tentando fazer - Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso para Harry. Ele a conhecia bem.

**— Mas Prof. Lupin... Scabbers não pode ser Pettigrew... Não pode ser verdade, o senhor sabe que não pode...**

\- Na verdade, pode - falou James com tristeza - Ele até é um animago.

\- Já? - questionou Lily, surpresa.

**— Por que não pode?**

\- Porque a história de vocês poderia ser verdadeira se ele realmente fosse - sussurrou Alice.

**— perguntou Lupin calmamente, como se estivessem na sala de aula**

\- O que certamente não é o caso.

**e Hermione apenas levantasse um problema relativo a uma experiência com grindylows.**

\- Sempre calmo - Lily sorriu para ele.

**— Porque... Porque as pessoas saberiam se Peter Pettigrew tivesse sido um Animago.**

\- Ou não, já que eles são os Marotos e fazem tudo ilegal - murmurou Lily.

James deu um sorriso fraco para ele.

\- Eles gostam de segredos - concordou Lene.

**Estudamos Animagos com a Profª. McGonagall.**

\- A melhor professora - falou James.

\- Pena que você não é o melhor aluno - falou Remus.

James se ofendeu.

**E procurei maiores informações quando fiz o meu dever de casa,**

\- Claro que sim.

\- Ei, é uma boa ideia - falou Remus.

Hermione sorriu.

**o Ministério da Magia controla os bruxos e bruxas que são capazes de se transformar em animais;**

\- O Ministério controla tudo - murmurou Harry.

**há um registro que mostra em que animal se transformam, o que fazem, quais os seus sinais de identificação e outros dados...**

\- Embora faça sentido, ainda é um pouco... sem privacidade - falou Lily.

**E fui procurar o nome da Profª. McGonagall no registro**

\- Curiosidade nunca acaba.

\- E eu acho que Harry era o curioso - falou George.

\- Com estudo, Hermione me passa de longe - falou Harry.

\- Faz sentido.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

**e vi que só houve sete Animagos neste século**

\- Isso é que é pouco - falou Ron.

\- Acho que devam existir bem mais ilegais - falou Ginny.

**e o nome de Pettigrew não constava da lista...**

\- Você ainda decorou a lista? - perguntou Ginny.

Hermione deu de ombros.

**Harry mal tivera tempo de se admirar intimamente com o esforço que Hermione investia nos deveres de casa,**

\- Não que fosse algo novo - completou - Mas é bem impressionante mesmo.

\- Obrigada, Harry.

**quando Lupin começou a rir.**

\- Não é a melhor reação - falou Frank.

\- Eu sei.

**— Certo, outra vez Hermione! — exclamou.**

\- Mas você sabe que assim você acabou de destruir sua teoria, certo?

\- Ela não falou nada sobre animagos ilegais.

**— Mas o Ministério nunca soube que havia três Animagos não registrados à solta em Hogwarts.**

\- O que me faz questionar como aquele colégio ainda sobreviveu - murmurou Neville.

\- Não somos tão ruins - falou James.

Neville o encarou.

**— Se você vai contar a história aos garotos, se apresse, Remus — rosnou Black,**

\- Tá vendo? Todos estão impacientes.

**que continuava vigiando cada movimento desesperado de Scabbers. — Esperei doze anos, não vou esperar muito mais.**

\- E vejo que você não aprendeu a ser mais paciente, amor.

\- Calada - Sirius ameaçou, mas Lene somente riu.

**— Está bem... Mas você precisa me ajudar, Sirius — disse Lupin**

\- Eu ajudo, só conte logo.

**— só conheço o inicio...**

\- É melhor que nada - murmurou Dorcas.

**Lupin parou.**

\- Fala sério...

**Tinham ouvido um rangido alto às costas dele.**

\- Mais gente? - questionou Neville, levantando as sobrancelhas.

**A porta do quarto se abriu sozinha. Os cincos olharam.**

\- O que deve ter sido assustador.

**Então Lupin foi até a porta e espiou para o patamar.**

\- Esperava mais cautela de você, Remus - falou Lily desapontada.

\- Desculpe.

**— Não há ninguém aí fora...**

\- Claro que não há - ironizou Fred, suspeitando.

**— Esse lugar é mal-assombrado! — comentou Ron.**

James, Remus e Sirius trocaram olhares.

**— Não é, não — disse Lupin, ainda observando intrigado a porta.**

\- É normal querer saber quem mais chegou.

**— A Casa dos Gritos nunca foi mal-assombrada...**

\- Não? - perguntou Alice chocada - Mas...

\- Os gritos - continuou Lene.

\- Eram meus - deu de ombros Remus, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

Dorcas olhou preocupada para ele. Remus sentia tanta dor assim?

**Os gritos e uivos que os moradores do povoado costumavam ouvir eram meus.**

\- Não consigo nem acreditar nisso - murmurou Frank, com pena de Remus. O Lupin não merecia sofrer assim.

**Ele afastou os cabelos grisalhos da testa,**

\- Alguém está velho - brincou James.

Lily olhou preocupada para Remus. Ele ainda era muito novo para ter cabelos brancos.

**pensou um instante,**

\- Você sempre pensa demais - falou Sirius.

\- E você sempre pensa de menos - replicou Remus.

**e disse:**

**— Foi onde tudo começou, com a minha Transfiguração em Lobisomem.**

\- Não acho que isso seja o começo - falou James, pensativo. Era difícil determinar onde uma coisa realmente começava. Se Remus nunca tivesse ido para Hogwarts, por exemplo, nada disso teria acontecido.

**Nada poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse sido mordido...**

\- Ou talvez teria acontecido de um jeito diferente - falou Sirius, firmemente. Não queria que o amigo se culpasse por nada do que aconteceria.

**E não tivesse sido tão imprudente...**

\- Você está roubando o meu papel - brincou Sirius.

\- Espero que só tenha sido uma vez - Remus fingiu estremecer.

**Ele parecia sóbrio e cansado.**

\- Mais cansado que o normal - esclareceu Harry.

**Ron ia interrompê-lo, mas Hermione fez "psiu!".**

\- Sempre colocando sentido na cabeça do meu irmão - Fred sorriu.

**Ela observava Lupin com muita atenção.**

\- Eu estava tentando ver se havia alguma chance dele estar falando a verdade - falou Hermione, orgulhosa.

\- Claro que tem. Isso está uma loucura - falou Alice - E loucuras são a marca registrada dos Marotos. Faz sentido que acontece algo louco como isso com eles.

\- Não se sei eu deveria me ofender - murmurou James.

**— Eu ainda era garotinho quando levei a mordida.**

Remus não acreditava que ele iria contar o que aconteceu com ele, e pior, que todos que estavam ali iriam ouvir. Não queria que ninguém soubesse como tinha sido difícil viver assim. Não queria pena de ninguém. E era por isso que James e Sirius estavam olhando para ele de modo firme, sabiam que o amigo queria força, e não pena. Porém, todos os outros estavam o olhando desse jeito.

**Meus pais tentaram tudo, mas naquela época não havia cura.**

\- Talvez possamos arranjar uma cura agora que... Sabemos que existe uma... Temos acesso... Só perguntar - Dorcas falou atrapalhada, tentando explicar a única solução que via para Remus parar de sofrer.

\- Não dá - Hermione interrompeu, com pena - Vocês não poderiam fazer isso. Os resultados seriam catastróficos. Mexer com algo assim...

\- Não é mudar mais que parar Voldemort - disse Harry, calmamente.

\- São coisas diferentes - protestou Hermione, mas concordava em parte com Harry.

\- Estamos longe de acabar ainda - interrompeu Remus, se sentindo mal ao ver os dois melhores amigos discutindo por culpa dele - Decidimos quando terminarmos os livros - Remus esperava que eles esquecessem o assunto até lá. E por outro lado, queria mais que tudo que o dessem a cura. Independente do que poderia ocorrer.

**A poção que o Prof. Snape tem preparado para mim é uma descoberta muito recente.**

Remus ficou um pouco abalado com a notícia que passaria muitos anos sofrendo ainda, porém era melhor do que sofrer pelo resto da vida, como tinha suposto que iria acontecer.

**Me deixa seguro, entende.**

\- Na verdade não, já que você não explicou nada que a poção faz.

**Desde que eu a tome uma semana antes da lua cheia, posso conservar as faculdades mentais quando me transformo...**

Remus ficou aliviado com as notícias. Seus piores medos, de que machucaria alguém, iriam sumir.

**E posso me enroscar na minha sala, um lobo inofensivo,**

\- Essa é uma frase que eu achei que nunca diria - falou Remus.

**à espera da mudança de lua. Porém, antes da Poção Mata-cão ser descoberta, eu me transformava em um perfeito monstro uma vez por mês.**

\- Não é verdade - falaram James e Sirius juntos.

\- Você só... fica um pouco descontrolado - acrescentou James.

Remus olhou incrédulo para eles.

**Parecia impossível que eu pudesse frequentar Hogwarts.**

\- Eu estou feliz que você frequentou - falou Lily - Você é um dos meus melhores amigos, Remus. Uma pessoa maravilhosa, sem dúvidas.

\- Obrigado, Lily - falou Remus comovido. Ouvir isso significava muito para ele - Você é a pessoa mais bondosa que eu já tive a honra de conhecer.

Lily sorriu para ele.

\- Mas ela está certa - falou Dorcas, tomando coragem - Hogwarts não seria nada sem você.

Remus corou.

**Outros pais não iriam querer expor os filhos a mim.**

_Claro que não,_ pensou Snape_, você é um lobisomem. Literalmente não pode se controlar, não pensa quando está transformado. Claro que nenhum pai iria querer o filho perto de um animal que pudesse machucá-lo, mesmo que não seja culpa de você._

**Mas, então, Dumbledore se tornou diretor e ele se condoeu.**

\- Dumbledore sempre gostou dos mais incompreendidos - falou Harry, pensando em Hagrid.

**Disse que se tomássemos certas precauções, não havia razão para eu não frequentar a escola**

\- E não há - falou Dorcas, firmemente.

Remus sorriu para ela.

**— Lupin suspirou e olhou diretamente para Harry.**

\- Nada como ser ignorados - brincou Ron.

**— Eu lhe disse, há alguns meses, que o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado no ano em que entrei para Hogwarts.**

\- Nunca tinha notado isso - comentou Dorcas.

**A verdade é que ele foi plantado _porque_ eu entrei para Hogwarts.**

\- Faz sentindo - comentou Frank, já pensando que a casa era o local que Lupin ia para se transformar.

**Esta casa — Lupin correu os olhos cheios de tristeza pelo quarto**

\- Muitas memórias - comentou Remus, olhando para James e Sirius.

**— e o túnel que vem até aqui foram construídos para meu uso.**

\- Remus tem um túnel só para ele, não dá para ficar mais chique - brincou Sirius.

**Uma vez por mês eu era trazido do castelo para cá, para me transformar. A árvore foi colocada na boca do túnel para impedir que alguém se encontrasse comigo durante o meu período perigoso.**

\- Não que isso tenha funcionado sempre - Remus disse, olhando para Snape.

Sirius sorriu culpado.

**Harry não conseguia imaginar onde a história iria chegar,**

\- Nem nós - falou Regulus impaciente. Por mais tocante que tudo isso fosse, queria saber como se isso explicaria o fato de Sirius ser inocente.

**mas, mesmo assim, ouvia arrebatado.**

\- Eram estranho ver Remus falando do tempo dele jovem - falou Harry.

\- Está me chamando de velho? - Remus perguntou ofendido.

\- Bem, eu te conheci quando você era velho - falou Harry, causando risadas.

**O único som, além da voz de Lupin, eram os guinchos assustados de Scabbers.**

\- Peter sempre falou nas piores horas - falou James, tentando aliviar o ambiente.

**— As minhas transformações naquele tempo eram... Eram terríveis.**

Todos olharam com pena para Remus, especialmente Dorcas.

**É muito doloroso alguém virar lobisomem.**

\- Nunca pensei por esse lado - falou Alice, culpada. Sempre tinha visto lobisomens como criaturas do mal e nunca tinha pensado neles como vítimas. Eles não escolhiam serem incapazes de se controlarem.

**Eu era separado das pessoas para morder à vontade, então eu me arranhava e me mordia.**

Remus inconscientemente se encolheu, tentando esconder as cicatrizes que ficariam com ele para sempre.

**Os moradores do povoado ouviam o barulho e os gritos e achavam que estavam ouvindo almas do outro mundo particularmente violentas.**

\- Bem, foi uma explicação boa - falou Lene - Considerando que elas não sabiam a verdade.

**Dumbledore estimulava os boatos...**

\- Dumbledore sempre foi bom para mim - sorriu Remus.

**Ainda hoje, que a casa tem estado silenciosa há anos, os moradores de Hogsmeade não têm coragem de se aproximar...**

\- Quem iria querer se aproximar de um lugar conhecido por ser amaldiçoado? - questionou Frank e depois deu um olhada ao redor da sals - Bem, qualquer um que não esteja aqui - corrigiu.

James, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred e George sorriram.

**Mas tirando as minhas transformações, eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz na vida.**

\- E isso é por causa de vocês - Remus sorriu para os amigos.

James e Sirius sorriram de volta, emocionados.

**Pela primeira vez, eu tinha amigos, três grandes amigos.**

\- Amigos para uma vida toda - falou James, firme.

\- Eu não pensaria em ninguém melhor - sorriu Remus.

**Sirius Black...**

\- A pessoa mais criativa que eu já conheci - Remus sorriu para Sirius.

\- E a mais bonita - acrescentou Sirius modestamente.

\- Depois de mim, claro - falou James.

**Peter Pettigrew...**

Harry fez uma careta.

**E, naturalmente, seu pai, Harry, James Potter.**

Harry sorriu com a menção ao seu pai.

\- Eu não seria quem eu sou sem vocês - falou Remus sinceramente.

\- Nós também não - falou James.

\- Eu também - Lily acrescentou, tendo apoio de Alice, Frank, Lene e Dorcas.

Remus sorriu emocionado para eles. Nunca achou que tinha influenciado todas as pessoas.

**Agora, meus três amigos não puderam deixar de notar que eu desaparecia uma vez por mês.**

\- Claro que não - falou Sirius - Não éramos burros.

\- E você dava cada desculpa ruim - James revirou os olhos.

\- Não sei como eu não percebi antes - Lily concordou.

**Eu inventava todo o tipo de histórias.**

\- Histórias? Elas não chegam a ser isso - menosprezou James.

\- Não sei nem como você é um Maroto - falou Sirius, desapontado.

\- Deve ser porque eu faço todos os planos e ajudo vocês a escaparem de detenções.

**Dizia que minha mãe estava doente, que tinha ido em casa vê-la...**

\- Sempre pensamos que era por isso que quase não víamos a sua mãe - admitiu James.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

**Ficava aterrorizado em pensar que eles me abandonariam se descobrissem o que eu era.**

\- Nunca faríamos isso - falou Sirius firme.

\- Agora eu sei - respondeu Remus suavemente - Obrigado.

\- Não há porque nos agradecer - falou James.

**Mas é claro que eles, como você, Hermione, descobriram a verdade... E não me abandonaram.**

\- Não seríamos quem somos se tivéssemos feito isso - falou James, horrorizado.

**Em vez disso, fizeram uma coisa por mim que não só tornou as minhas transformações suportáveis,**

Os três sorriram, sabendo do que se tratava.

**como me proporcionou os melhores momentos da minha vida.**

Dorcas se inclinou, curiosa em quais seriam os melhores momentos da vida de Remus.

**Eles se transformaram em Animagos.**

\- Não acredito! - falou Lily, chocada - Vocês... Vocês? Animagos?

\- Sim - responderam James e Sirius orgulhosos.

\- Vocês tem noção do que aconteceria se algo desse errado? - perguntou Frank meio admirado e meio reprovador.

Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Consideramos isso, mas era o único jeito de ajudar Remus - falou Sirius.

Regulus não pode evitar, mas se sentiu mal ao ver a quantos problemas seu irmão estava disposto a passar por um amigo, quando por Regulus ele não fazia um mínimo esforço. Era revoltante. Mas Regulus disse a si mesmo que isso agora mudaria.

\- Parabéns por conseguir realizar isso - falou Dorcas.

\- Obrigado.

\- É bem impressionante mesmo - falaram Josh e Lissy juntos.

**— Meu pai também? — perguntou Harry, espantado.**

\- Claro que sim - respondeu James ofendido - Eu que tive a ideia.

Remus revirou os olhos.

**— Certamente. Eles gastaram quase três anos para descobrir como fazer isso.**

\- Foi um tempo rápido - falou Alex, divertido.

\- Não se for você que tiver que esperar três anos para ajudar seu amigo - falou Sirius, depois respirou fundo e disse: - Desculpe, é que eu não estou no meu melhor humor.

\- Tudo bem - disse Alex compreensivo - Eu sei bem como é ficar de mal humor.

\- Isso é algo que ele realmente entende - murmurou Lissy.

**Seu pai e Sirius eram os alunos mais inteligentes da escola,**

\- Sabemos - falaram James e Sirius juntos. Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Não acredito que eu disse isso - choramingou Remus - Agora o ego deles só irá ficar pior.

\- Você está esquecendo de você mesmo - acrescentou Lene.

Remus deu de ombros.

\- Eu sei muitas coisas, mas porque eu estudo. Não é como eles que aprendem naturalmente.

**o que foi uma sorte,**

\- Eu chamo de talento mesmo - falou James.

**porque se transformar em Animago é uma coisa que pode sair barbaramente errada,**

\- Muito errado - começou a falar Frank e entrou em um longo discurso das coisas que podiam dar errado.

\- Tá bom - interrompeu Alex - Eles já conseguiram mesmo. Melhor superar logo.

**é uma das razões por que o ministério acompanha de perto os que tentam.**

\- Não acho que seja só isso - murmurou Neville. Do que conhecia do Ministério, sempre havia algum motivo oculto.

**Peter precisou de toda a ajuda que pôde obter de James e Sirius.**

\- Ele se esforçou muito - falou Sirius orgulhoso.

\- Ás vezes isso é mais importante até que ter talento natural - reconheceu Lily.

\- Eu não acredito que ele passou por tudo aquilo para me ajudar - admitiu Remus - Ele nunca desistiu.

\- Provou ser um grifinório, do jeito dele - concordou James, pensativo. Estava bem confuso sobre o que devia sentir sobre Peter. Sabia agora que havia algo errado com o amigo, mas ele ainda era o mesmo menino que James conhecera desde os onzes anos.

**Finalmente no nosso quinto ano, eles conseguiram.**

James e Sirius sorriram amplamente, se lembrando bem do dia que tinha conseguido realizar a transformação completa.

\- Não acredito que vocês começaram a tentar tão cedo - falou Lene, impressionada e orgulhosa.

\- Somos precoces - disse Sirius.

Lene revirou os olhos, mas sorriu para ele.

**Podiam se transformar em um animal diferente quando queriam.**

\- É fantástico - falou Frank, impressionado.

\- Você precisava ter me contado isso antes - falou Lily, orgulhosa.

James sorriu rapidamente para ela.

**— Mas como foi que isso ajudou o senhor? — perguntou Hermione, intrigada.**

\- Sempre tentando ver a lógica, responder a questão - falou Fred, balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu gosto de questões.

**— Eles não podiam me fazer companhia como seres humanos, então me faziam companhia como animais.**

\- Sempre damos um jeito - falou James simplesmente.

\- Dão mesmo - falou Remus, grato.

**Um lobisomem só apresenta perigo para gente.**

\- Só humanos que se ferram. Legal - ironizou Alex, congelando com o olhar que Lissy o mandou - Não que tenha algo errado com lobisomens - acrescentou, contendo o impulso de revirar os olhos.

\- Tudo bem - Remus deu de ombros. Sabia que o menino não tinha nada contra lobisomens, simplesmente parecia que seria contra a natureza dele odiar uma espécie inteira assim. E ele não tinha demonstrado hostilidade em relação a ele.

**Eles saíam escondidos do castelo todos os meses,**

\- Como se fosse algo novo para vocês - Lily revirou os olhos.

**encobertos pela Capa da Invisibilidade de James.**

\- O instrumento mais importante do mundo todo - falou Sirius sonhador. E então sorriu.

\- Nem se atreva - James estreitou os olhos, sabendo o que Sirius planejava - A capa é minha.

**E se transformavam... Peter, por ser o menor, pod****ia passar por baixo dos ramos agressivos do Salgueiro e empurrar o botão para imobilizá-lo.**

\- Não é que ele era útil - falou Harry, hostil. Hermione lançou um aviso pelo olhar para ele.

**Os outros dois, então, podiam escorregar pelo túnel e se reunir a mim.**

\- E então realmente virávamos os marotos - sorriram.

\- Sempre achei que vocês estavam mais próximos no quinto ano, mas nunca sobe o porquê - falou Dorcas.

**Sob a influência deles, eu me tornei menos perigoso.**

\- Engraçado pensar em você como alguém perigoso - falou Lily.

_Isso é porque nunca me viu na Lua Cheia,_ pensou Remus.

**Meu corpo ainda era o de um lobo, ****mas minha mente se tornava menos lupina quando estávamos juntos.**

\- Nada que melhores amigos não possam resolver - falou Lissy.

Alex olhou incrédulo para a irmã. Havia algo que melhores amigos não podiam resolver. Algo que não havia como ninguém resolver. Tinha terminado, acabado, e ainda assim estava tão longe do final. Se é que algum dia realmente teria fim. Alex fechou os olhos, desejando esquecer, desejando desaparecer. Qualquer coisa para parar as lembranças que invadiam a mente dele agora. Alex queria gritar. Ele precisava fugir, mas não tinha como escapar de si mesmo e das malditas memórias.

\- Você está bem? - uma voz falando de forma delicada quebrou os pensamentos dele por um segundo e Alex foi capaz de respirar novamente.

\- Estou - mentiu, se recuperando.

Lene não parecia convencida e continuou a olhar de forma preocupada.

**— Anda logo, Remo — rosnou Black,**

\- Sim, concordo comigo mesmo. Você irá chegar a algum lugar ou não? - falou Siruis impaciente.

**que continuava a observar Scabbers com uma espécie de voracidade no rosto.**

Harry achava que entendia agora como o padrinho estava se sentindo.

**— Estou chegando lá, Sirius, estou chegando lá...**

\- Finalmente.

**Bom, abriram-se possibilidades extremamente excitantes para nós do momento em que conseguimos nos transformar.**

\- Duvido que tenha começado ai - Lily murmurou.

\- Mas ficou pior - Remus explicou.

**Não demorou muito e começamos a deixar a Casa dos Gritos e perambular pelos terrenos da escola e pelo povoado à noite.**

\- Não acredito que vocês demoraram tanto - falou George, desapontado.

\- Já explorávamos a escola, mas não tanto - falou James, se defendendo.

**Sirius e James se transformavam em animais tão grandes que conseguiam controlar o lobisomem.**

\- Não sei por que isso não me surpreende - murmurou Dorcas.

**Duvido que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts jamais tenha descoberto mais a respeito dos terrenos da escola e do povoado de Hogsmeade do que nós...**

\- Isso é que é arrogância - falaram George e Fred.

\- Só a verdade - falou Sirius, sorrindo como o verdadeiro Black arrogante que era.

\- Um dia veremos isso - prometeu Fred com sangue nos olhos.

\- Veremos - concordou James.

\- Por que eu sinto que o mundo está perto de acabar? - Lily murmurou para Harry.

**E foi assim que acabamos preparando o Mapa do Maroto,**

\- Transformação e o mapa no mesmo ano - falou Sirius orgulhoso. Foi o melhor ano da vida dele, sem duvidas.

\- Ainda acho incrível vocês terem criado isso - falou Alice.

**e assinando-o com os nossos apelidos.**

\- Que agora fazem muito mais sentido - murmurou Lene.

**Sirius é Padfoot, Peter é Wormtail, e James era Prongs.**

\- E Remus era o Moony - falou James.

Os Marotos se entreolharam e disseram juntos.

\- Malfeito feito.

**— Que tipo de animal...? — Harry começou a perguntar, mas Hermione o interrompeu.**

\- Isso foi meio rude.

\- Minha paciência tinha ido embora.

**— Mas a coisa continuava a ser realmente perigosa!**

\- Não para nós.

**Andar no escuro em companhia de um lobisomem! E se o senhor tivesse fugido deles e mordido alguém?**

James lançou um olhar acusador a Sirius que se encolheu.

**— É um pensamento que ainda me atormenta — respondeu Lupin deprimido.**

\- Você tem que aprender a ser mais feliz, Remus - falou Dorcas preocupada.

**— E muitas vezes escapávamos por um triz.**

Snape olhou para eles com desprezo.

**Nós nos riamos disso depois.**

\- A cara de vocês - falou Lily, com desprezo. Odiava esse lado dos Marotos.

Até Harry lançou um olhar de desgosto para o pai. Uma coisa era se por em perigo, outra era colocar outros em perigo.

James se sentiu um pouco culpado, mas não mudaria nada.

**Éramos jovens,**

\- Não acredito que você irá usar essa desculpa - falou Sirius.

**irresponsáveis, empolgados com a nossa inteligência.**

\- Arrogante até - falou Remus.

\- Vocês sempre foram arrogantes - falou Lene.

\- Nunca - falaram ofendidos.

Lene levantou a sobrancelha.

**Por vezes eu sentia remorsos por trair a confiança de Dumbledore,**

\- Pelo menos, você sente culpa por algo - murmurou Alice - Embora essa não fosse ser minha maior prioridade.

**é óbvio... ele me aceitara em Hogwarts****,**

\- E tornou a escola um lugar melhor por isso - falou Lily. Remus sorriu para a amiga.

**coisa que nenhum outro diretor teria feito,**

\- Não teria mesmo - concordou Regulus. Outros diretores priorizavam a segurança de todas sob a de um aluno.

**e sequer desconfiava que eu estivesse desobedecendo às regras**

\- Um Maroto desobedecendo regras certamente é algo inesperado - falou Alice.

**que ele estabelecera para a segurança dos outros e a minha própria.**

\- Não sei, Dumbledore sempre parece saber das coisas - falou Lily.

\- Sempre achei que ele tinha um acordo com os quadros de Hogwarts - falou George.

\- Eu não duvidaria - disse Harry.

**Ele nunca soube que eu tinha induzido três colegas a se transformarem ilegalmente em Animagos.**

\- Eu não chamaria disso - falou Sirius.

\- Nós _escolhemos_ nos transformar.

\- Eu acho que Dumbledore ficaria orgulhoso - falou Ron pensativo.

**Mas eu sempre conseguia esquecer meus remorsos todas as vezes que nos sentávamos para planejar a aventura do mês seguinte.**

\- Você é muito duro com você mesmo - Lily falou suavemente - Você é um adolescente.

**E não mudei...**

\- Claro que mudou - falou Josh - Todo mundo muda.

Remus deu de ombros.

**O rosto de Lupin endurecera,**

\- Foi algo meio assustador - murmurou Harry.

**e havia desgosto em sua voz.**

\- Você está se culpando - James falou preocupado. Conhecia bem essa impressão.

**— Durante todo este ano, lutei comigo mesmo,**

\- Como sempre - James falou preocupado.

**me perguntando se devia contar a Dumbledore que Sirius era um Animago.**

\- Fico feliz que você não contou - murmurou Sirius.

\- Sirius teria sido... preso se você tivesses feito isso - falou Harry, evitando falar que Sirius receberia o Beijo do Dementador.

**Mas não contei.**

\- Percebemos.

**Por quê? Porque fui covarde demais.**

\- E agora eu me perdi nessa lógica - murmurou Lissy.

**Porque isto teria significado admitir que eu traíra sua confiança enquanto estivera na escola, admitir que influenciara outros...**

\- Como eu disse, você se culpa demais - James falou.

**E a confiança de Dumbledore significava tudo para mim.**

Snape conteve um comentário ao ouvir isso. Claro que a confiança de Dumbledore não significava _tudo_ se o menino tinha sido capaz de traí-la e viver tranquilamente com isso.

Regulus pensou como era doentio a importância que algumas pessoas davam a Dumbledore. Será que ninguém via como ele era manipulador?

**Ele me admitira em Hogwarts quando garoto,**

\- Ele só fez o que devia fazer - falou Lily firmemente, ignorando os olhares dos puros sangues da sala.

**e me dera um emprego quando eu fora desprezado toda a minha vida adulta,**

James, Dorcas e Sirius olharam com pena para Remus. Ele não merecia passar por isso. Se Remus não fosse um lobisomem, todos estariam correndo para contratá-lo. Esse preconceito era absurdo.

**incapaz de encontrar um trabalho remunerado porque sou o que sou****.**

\- Eu odeio o Ministério por permitir que isso aconteça - falou Hermione, com ódio. As pessoas deviam ser apoiadas pelo governo, e o que ele fazia para ajudar aqueles que precisavam? Nada.

\- Está tudo bem - falou Remus, cansado. Sabia que o futuro dele seria assim. No fundo, sempre tivera uma esperança que se fosse o melhor aluno poderia mudar isso, mas estava claro que não era verdade.

**Então me convenci de que Sirius estava penetrando na escola por meio das artes das trevas que aprendera com Voldemort,**

Sirius encarou Remus como se perguntasse "isso é sério mesmo?". Remus olhou envergonhado para o amigo.

\- Como se Voldemort fosse compartilhar os conhecimentos dele - falou Snape.

**que o fato de ser um Animago não entrava em questão...**

\- Conveniente - murmurou Lene.

Remus pareceu envergonhado.

**Então, de certa forma, Snape tinha razão quanto à minha pessoa.**

\- Eu o quê? - falou Snape - Até quando eu não estou por perto, falam de mim.

\- Ninguém está nesse nível de tédio - falou Fred, mas recuou com o olhar de Regulus.

Regulus estava começando a ficar cansado da imaturidade com a qual tratavam Snape. Claro, Severus não era uma pessoa exatamente agradável, mas ele não era uma pessoa ruim também. Francamente. Não dava para acreditar que Regulus era o mais novo dali.

**— Snape? — exclamou Black com a voz rouca,**

\- Somente meu nome para despertar uma reação em você, Black - falou Snape com humor.

\- Vai sonhando, Snape - Sirius revirou os olhos.

**desviando os olhos de Scabbers pela primeira vez nos últimos minutos para olhar Lupin.**

\- Nem um pouco obsessivo - comentou Lene, preocupada.

\- Eu tinha toda a razão para estar - falou Sirius.

**— Que é que Snape tem a ver com isso?**

\- Nada - sugeriu Frank.

**— Ele está aqui, Sirius — respondeu Lupin sério.**

Snape revirou os olhos. Parecia até que ele era um fantasma.

**— É professor em Hogwarts também.**

\- Não tenho como acreditar que Remus e Snape vão ser professores ainda - falou Dorcas, sorrindo.

\- É porque você convive com a versão nova deles - sugeriu Ron.

**— E ergueu os olhos para Harry, Ron e Hermione.**

\- Estão lembrando que o ponto todo é fazer com que nós acreditemos neles - falou Ron.

**— O Prof. Snape frequentou a escola conosco.**

\- Quase melhores amigos - ironizou Ginny.

**Ele se opôs fortemente à minha nomeação para o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**

Snape deu de ombros quando foi encarado. Ele tinha todo o direito de apoiar ou não quem quisesse.

**Passou o ano inteiro dizendo a Dumbledore que eu não sou digno de confiança.**

\- Você estava preocupado com a segurança dos alunos - realizou Lily, sorrindo em seguida. Snape sorriu para ela, de volta.

**Ele tem suas razões...**

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. Não achava que Lupin iria concordar com ele.

**Entendem, o Sirius aqui pregou uma peça nele que quase o matou,**

Todos imediatamente olharam para Sirius, que olhou para baixo.

\- Sirius... - falou Lily, irritada.

\- Não foi culpa dele - interrompeu James - Nunca achamos que seria tão perigoso assim - falou James, culpado. Ainda se lembrava dessa noite.

Snape somente olhou friamente para Sirius e James. Os dois sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo, Lupin também. Mas Lupin devia ter sido convencido pelos outros dois, Snape tinha certeza.

**uma peça de que participei...**

\- Mas você não queria - lembrou James.

**Black emitiu uma exclamação de desdém.**

Sirius ficou envergonhado com a própria reação. Ele se sentia mal pelo que tinha feito a Snape, embora nunca tivesse dito a ninguém. Se pudesse, voltaria no tempo.

**— Foi bem feito para ele — zombou.**

\- SIRIUS! - Lily disse irritada - Ninguém, _ninguém_ _mesmo_, merece morrer. Jamais. Ninguém pode decidir quando o outro morre.

\- Eu sei, eu sei - falou Sirius e então fez algo que chocou todos. Levantou-se e foi diretamente para frente de Snape - Nós dois sabemos que não nos damos bem, e eu sei que você fará muitas coisas para me ver em uma situação ruim e eu também. Mas isso não significa que eu realmente queria que você morresse. Eu nunca pensei nas consequências. Eu sempre achei que no máximo te assustaríamos e você nos deixaria em paz. Desculpa pelo perigo em que te colocamos - falou Sirius, sério como nunca, sendo brutalmente honesto.

Severus Snape parecia não saber o que fazer com as palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir. Black realmente estava pedindo desculpas?

\- Por isso, eu vou te perdoar. Não esquecer - falou Snape - Mas deixar para trás.

Sirius sorriu agradecido, sentindo uma leveza repentina. Nunca soubera o quanto precisava disso.

\- Muito obrigado, Snape. Não irei esquecer.

Snape assentiu.

Todos pareciam chocados com o rumo dos acontecimentos, mas Harry mantinha um sorriso orgulhoso.

**\- Espionando, tentando descobrir o que andávamos aprontando...**

Snape tinha vergonha do tempo que gastara com os Marotos. Tantas coisas melhor para fazer.

Lily o olhou repreensivamente. Não era nada legal ser seguida.

**Na esperança de que fôssemos expulsos...**

\- Também tinha essa esperança - falou Frank - Infelizmente, nunca aconteceu - brincou.

Os Marotos simplesmente sorriram para ele.

**— Severus tinha muito interesse em saber aonde eu ia todo mês — disse Lupin a Harry, Ron e Hermione.**

\- Eu achava esquisito - confessou.

**— Estávamos no mesmo ano, entendem, e não... Hum... Não nos gostávamos muito.**

\- E Remus Lupin ganha o prêmio por eufemismo do ano - falou Lene, rindo.

\- Vocês são piores ainda que Draco e Harry - falou Neville, balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu não sou tão ruim assim! - protestou Harry, sendo ignorado.

**Ele não gostava nada de James.**

James deu de ombros. Não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

**Ciúmes, acho eu, do talento de James no campo de Quadribol...**

Snape olhou para Remus com um olhar assassino. Como se fosse isso e não o fato que James costumava o humilhar diariamente.

**Em todo o caso, Snape tinha me visto atravessar os jardins com Madame Pomfrey certa noite quando ela me levava em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador para eu me transformar.**

\- Preferia não ter visto.

\- Nós também preferíamos - murmurou Sirius.

**Sirius achou que seria... Hum... Divertido, contar a Snape que ele só precisava apertar o nó no tronco da árvore com uma vara longa para conseguir entrar atrás de mim.**

Lily olhou para Sirius com uma raiva extrema. Não acreditava que o amigo tivesse feito isso. Era claro que Sirius sabia dos perigos que isso traria.

\- Eu nunca achei que, bem, Snape seria estúpido o suficiente para ir - murmurou Srius.

Snape revirou os olhos, discordando de quem era o estúpido.

**Bem, é claro, que Snape foi experimentar, e se tivesse chegado até a casa teria encontrado um lobisomem adulto**

\- O que não teria sido nada legal - falou Ginny.

\- Nem um pouco - concordou Harry, se lembrando da visão de Remus transformado. Era algo que ele preferia evitar.

**\- mas seu pai, que soube o que Sirius tinha feito, foi procurar Snape e puxou-o para fora, arriscando a própria vida...**

\- Não foi assim - falou James, se recusando a ter a glória nessa - Eu só fui consertar a merda que fizemos - falou James. Não iria mentir e dizer que tinha feito por algum motivo nobre, quando a culpa era toda dele, desde o começo.

\- Bem, ainda assim é melhor do que o deixar entrar - falou Ginny.

James sorriu grato para ela.

**Snape, porém, me viu, no fim do túnel.**

\- Não acho que eu irei esquecer disso um dia - murmurou Snape.

**Dumbledore o proibiu de contar a quem quer que fosse,**

Regulus tinha que concordar que dessa vez o diretor fizera a coisa certa. Embora se perguntasse o que Dumbledore tinha feito para contar o silêncio de Snape. O observando agora, não tinha sido nada bom.

**mas desde então ele ficou sabendo o que eu era...**

\- Porém, nunca contou a ninguém - murmurou Hermione impressionada. Mesmo eles se odiando, Snape ficara quieto.

\- Eu devo ter tido meus motivos - falou Snape.

**— Então é por isso que Snape não gosta do senhor — disse Harry lentamente**

\- Era difícil processar tudo de uma vez - falou Harry, dando de ombros.

\- Nos podemos entender - simpatizou Frank.

\- Apesar de que, Snape já não gostava de mim antes - falou Remus.

\- Na verdade, eu não tinha muita coisa contra você especificamente - falou Snape - Só contra Black e Lupin.

**— porque achou que o senhor estava participando da brincadeira?**

\- Na verdade, eu estava - falou Remus, mesmo que não tivesse gostado nada disso e avisado no que isso levaria. Ele devia ter feito mais para impedir.

\- Ninguém, está te culpando - falou Lily, mas pelo tom dela estava claro que ela estava culpando alguém. James e Sirius.

\- Desculpa - pediram os dois juntos.

Lily ficou calada. Não estava a fim de relevar o que eles tinham feito, porém também sabia que agora, mais que nunca, os Marotos iriam precisar de todo apoio moral que conseguissem.

**— Isso mesmo — zombou uma voz fria vinda da parede atrás de Lupin.**

\- Não acredito que chegou mais gente ainda - falou Neville, impressionado. Como alguém tinha conseguido ocultar o que acontecera ali, estava além dele.

**Severus Snape**

\- Justamente quem faltava - falou Josh.

\- Uma reunião de velhos amigos - falou Sirius, cinicamente.

**removia a Capa da Invisibilidade**

\- Espera, você está com a minha capa? - falou James horrorizado.

\- Não ia desperdiçar um objeto tão útil, mesmo sendo seu - Snape deu de ombros.

**e segurava a varinha apontada diretamente para Lupin.**

**-** Quanta hostilidade - falou Alex.

\- O melhor é que você não aponta para mim, o suposto assassino - falou Sirius.

\- Lupin representava uma ameaça maior - falou Snape, dando de ombros - Ele não tinha ficado preso, sem fazer magia, durante anos. Ao contrário, era professor de DCAT.

\- Só para constar, já terminou o capítulo - falou Lily.

\- Acho que todos concordamos que precisamos de uma pausa - falou Alice, olhando para os Marotos.

Todos da sala assentiram.

James, Sirius e Remus olham um para o outro e, em um acordo silencioso, saem da sala. Não olham para ninguém e não avisam nada; estão muito agitados para isso.

Harry os observa sair, com um olhar nervoso. Sabe bem que o que eles estão passando é muito difícil, acabaram de descobrir que o melhor amigo é um traidor, afinal. Harry queria poder estar com eles, ou pelo menos ser capaz de fazer algo para que eles fiquem melhores. Queria ajudá-los de alguma forma.

\- Deixe-os irem. Eles precisam passar um tempo somente com eles mesmos - falou Regulus, observando Harry. Sabia o que o Potter estava pensando, porque também estava pensando na mesma coisa.

\- Mas... - Harry tentou argumentar, tentou explicar.

\- Eu sei - Regulus falou suavemente - Mas eu já vi isso acontecer muitas vezes. Mesmo quando eu estava com raiva de Sirius, eu costumava o observar - admitiu Regulus - E teve um tempo, muito tempo atrás, que eu costumava ser aquele com quem ele saía para fugir da realidade. Essa é uma hora delicada, ele só irá aguentar aqueles que ele acreditar totalmente que estão passando pela mesma coisa ou aqueles em que ele sente que é essencial para não enlouquecer na hora. E, agora, não somos nenhum dos dois - falou, com um pouco melancolia. Sentia falta de ser aquele que Sirius confiava e precisava mais.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para Regulus, feliz que ele o entendia tão bem.

\- Você deve ter prestado muita atenção em Sirius para saber disso. Duvido que ele tenha feito o mesmo com você - falou Harry, simpatizando. Não com pena - Espero que saiba que eu me importo bastante com você, Regulus, e que eu estou aqui para quando quiser conversar. E eu sei que Sirius se importa muito com você também.

\- Eu sei - disse Regulus, sorrindo para Harry. Era bom ter alguém com que ele pudesse conversar de verdade, dizer o que estava sentindo e ouvir o que precisava também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo, sem fazer nada, somente pensando.

\- Vamos - Harry falou de repente, sorrindo - Notei agora que você está parado quando está treinando. Fazendo corpo mole - falou provocador.

Regulus revirou os olhos, mas se levantou e os dois saíram para treinar o feitiço do Patrono, se sentindo grato por ter alguém como Harry na vida dele.

Enquanto isso, os três marotos travavam uma conversa intensa sobre o rumo dos acontecimentos inesperados, tentando entender como Peter se tornaria nessa pessoa descrita pelo livro. Traindo James, colocando a culpa em Sirius e fazendo Remus desconfiar do Black. Como isso tudo podia ser obra de Peter Pettigrew? Era impossível. Porém, eles sabiam que os livros não mentiam, e mais que isso, os olhares do Trio de Ouro quando Peter era mencionado era o suficiente para mostrar a veracidade da situação.

\- Eu simplesmente não entendo! - murmurou Sirius, frustado - Como nunca percebemos quem Peter realmente é?

\- Nós estamos acostumados a vê-lo de um jeito, e é mais difícil notar quando uma pessoa muda quando se convive com elas - falou Peter, tentando achar uma lógica no meio de tudo aquilo.

\- Mas_ por que_ Peter faria isso? - falou James - Simplesmente não faz sentido!

\- Peter sempre teve inveja de nós - apontou Sirius - Ele sempre tentava nos imitar.

\- Mas isso é suficiente para trair os seus melhores amigos? - argumentou Remus.

Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Eu não acho que há uma razão boa o suficiente para trair seus amigos, nunca, mas acho que faria até sentido. Ir atrás de poder também - falou Sirius.

\- Será... Será que é culpa nossa? - questionou James, de repente a ideia lhe ocorrendo.

\- Não, claro que não - retrucou Sirius na mesma hora.

\- Como assim? - perguntou Remus, incentivando James a falar mais.

\- Pensem bem. Nós somos os melhores amigos dele, ele passa a maior parte do tempo conosco, então nós somos responsáveis por boa parte do caráter dele - falou James.

\- Não por todo - falou Sirius - Ele que faz as próprias escolhas.

\- Eu entendo o que vocês estão falando - disse Remus - Mas acho que eu concordo mais com James, podemos ter influenciado Peter sem querer. Termos criado algum desejo, uma capacidade de se provar. Ou algo assim. O que não quer dizer que foi culpa nossa, porque Sirius também está certo: Peter sabe tomar as próprias decisões. Podemos ter transformado em parte Peter, mas ele também se transformou.

\- Eu estou tão irritado com ele - explodiu Sirius - Por culpa dele, eu irei passar doze anos em Azkaban. Por causa da mesma pessoa a quem eu costumava confortar quando estava chorando, fazer brincadeiras e ajudar a estudar. Uma pessoa que fica perto de mim o tempo todo, não irá hesitar em colocar a culpar em mim do ato desumano que ele fez. Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo - Sirius disse, com ódio. Peter era um filho da puta. Sirius queria_ matá-lo._

James olhou para Sirius, tentando pensar num modo de o confortar, porém sem encontrar um. Era algo grande demais para ser afastado com palavras.

\- Nós entendemos, Sirius. Mas pensar desse jeito não irá resolver nada - falou Remus.

\- Só resta uma coisa a fazer - disse Sirius e ergueu a varinha.

James, Sirius e Remus se entreolharam e começaram a duelar silenciosamente, liberando todas as emoções contidas do último dia.

Na sala, Lily estava conversando calmamente com Alice. Fazia tempo que não conversava com ela e tinha sentido falta da amiga. Mas não conseguia aproveitar totalmente a conversa, pois ficava esperando James voltar com os amigos. Sabia que agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ele, porém isso não fazia com que não quisesse fazer algo.

Lene, por sua vez estava conversando com Alex sobre as suas preocupações sobre Sirius.

-... Eu sei que ele é forte, mas é muita coisa para digerir - finalizou o quase monólogo. Alex era um bom ouvinte.

\- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, Lene, mas pelo que eu vi de Sirius, ele irá se recuperar bem. Ele tudo para ficar bem: namorada e melhores amigos incríveis. Talvez até mesmo um irmão - falou, pensando em Regulus - Sei que parece difícil de acreditar agora, mas essa tempestade emocional dele passará. Você só tem que garantir que dará algo para ele concentrar, fora o fato como a vida poderia ter sido. Ele não pode ficar obcecado pensando em quem seria, se a leitura não tivesse acontecido. E ele também não devia focar o ódio em Peter, e esquecer as outras coisas - falou, pensando profundamente nos melhores conselhos que ele podia dar - E sei que parece muita coisa uma traição do melhor amigo, mas _é_ algo que pode ser superado. Estamos aqui para ajudar também.

\- Obrigada, Alex - falou Lene, sinceramente - Você é um ótimo amigo.

Alex sorriu para ela.

\- Só não se culpe quando as coisas estiverem difíceis. Acredite em mim, temos mania de culpar quem mais amamos quando as coisas dão errado e é provável que Sirius faça isso também. Mas você _não_ tem como evitar nada pelo que ele passará - disse Alex - E não espere que ele seja o mesmo quando tudo acabar. Nós mudamos a todo segundo, e com coisas assim é que as mudanças são ainda mais rápidas. Ele nunca, jamais, voltará a ser o que era. Mas talvez mude para melhor, para pior, ou só fique diferente. Não temos como saber. Mas haverá uma mudança.

\- Eu posso lidar com isso - falou Lene, pensando. Não queria que Sirius mudasse, mas sabia que Alex estava certo. Todos mudavam a todo segundo e agora... Mas não importava. Enquanto Sirius continuasse sendo Sirius, ele podia ser um pouco diferente. Ela não ligaria, contanto que ele não perdesse a noção de quem era.

\- Então você não deve se preocupar com nada - Alex sorriu.

Lene sorriu de volta, relaxando mais. Porém, outra coisa diferente a preocupava.

\- Alex, o que aconteceu com você? - ela perguntou - Eu sei que algo aconteceu, dá para perceber pelo que fala, mas você não diz o quê...

Alex não estava ouvindo mais. A mente dele parou na pergunta, pensando na resposta e isso liberou novamente as memórias bloqueadas. _O que aconteceu com você? _Ela se aproximou e sorriu ainda mais e naquele momento ele achou que o coração dele ia explodir de tantas sensações percorrendo pelo corpo dele. _O que aconteceu com você?_ Sangue, sangue por toda a parte. _O que aconteceu com você?_

\- Alex?Alex? Alex, fale comigo! - pediu Lene, desesperada. Todo o bom humor dela tinha sumido ao ver como Alex estava tenso. Ele parecia estar em uma espécie de transe.

\- Calma, eu cuido disso - falou Lissy, aparecendo, completante tranquila. Como se fosse normal.

Lene a encarou chocada, enquanto Lissy murmurava palavras para o irmão que aparentemente o trouxera de volta para o estado normal. Alex piscou e alguns segundos depois deu um pequeno sorriso.

Lene queria entender o que estava acontecendo, mas ficou claro pelo modo que Lissy arrastou depois o irmão e que Josh o puxou de modo protetor que ela não saberia tão cedo. Era o segredo deles.

Ron estava impaciente, esperando Harry voltar, e ficou aliviado quando ele finalmente apareceu.

\- Harry, onde você estava? - Ron perguntou, se colocando na frente de Ron e Regulus.

Harry o lançou um olhar estranho.

\- Eu estava conversando com Regulus.

\- Por que você não faz isso aqui? - perguntou Ron. A verdade era que estava com ciúmes da amizade de Harry e Regulus, e sentia falta do amigo.

Regulus o olhou friamente.

\- Porque temos assuntos privados - Harry deu de ombros.

\- Você nunca mais passa tempo comigo ou com Hermione. Parece até que não quer estar mais com a gente - falou Ron - Parece até que...

\- Que o Ron? - Harry interrompeu, se irritando - Que Regulus é o meu amigo? Que eu quero passar um tempo com ele também?

\- Mas... Você não anda mais comigo! - falou Ron, tendo noção de como isso soava.

Harry quase revirou os olhos, mas se conteve.

\- Eu tenho que conversar com Regulus sobre algo sério, então, sim, estou andando mais com ele. Ele precisa de mim mais que vocês agora e não me importo de passar tempo com ele - falou Harry.

\- O que é tão sério que eu não posso saber? - falou Ron.

\- Algo pessoal, Weasley - Regulus falou com desgosto. Não tinha sentimentos pessoais por Ron, mas estava odiando o ruivo no momento.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Ginny surgiu, como se pressentisse o problema.

\- Ron está reclamando que eu passo tempo demais com Regulus - Harry falou, num tom revoltado.

\- Não é isso! Estou reclamando que você passa pouco tempo comigo e não me conta mais as coisas...

\- Chega! Vocês dois tem quantos anos? Cinco? - Ginny falou irritada - Ron, é claro que Harry não está fazendo isso de propósito. Harry, é claro que Ron não está te controlando, ele só quer saber que você ainda confia nele. É simples.

\- É claro que eu confio - falou Harry, relaxando agora.

\- Desculpa, cara - falou Ron - Eu sei o que parece, mas é só que...

Ron parou de falar e Harry se sentiu culpado, se colocando no lugar do amigo.

\- Ron, eu sou muito amigo de Regulus, é verdade. Ele é como um irmão para mim. Mas isso não quer por um segundo que você é menos importante ou que eu confio menos em você - falou Harry - Eu sou... Gosto de ouvir uma opinião diferente ás vezes - Harry deu de ombros.

\- Essa foi a primeira briga que eu vi em muito tempo entre eles - falou George para Fred, que deu de ombros.

\- Eles já superaram. Não acho que seja nada importante.

Regulus aproveitou que todo mundo estava meio distraído e foi sentar sozinho em lugar mais calmo, porém Lily logo sentou ao seu lado.

\- Obrigada - ela disse simplesmente.

\- Pelo quê? - ele perguntou confuso.

\- Por ser um amigo tão bom para Harry e um irmão para Sirius - disse Lily - Você faz com que eles sejam pessoas melhores.

Regulus deu de ombros, constrangido.

\- Eles me fazem melhor também - disse.

\- Eu sei. Eles também me fazem ser melhor - disse e, sob o olhar surpreso de Regulus, completou: - Eu sou meio arrogante, e acabo esquecendo que as pessoas podem ser diferentes de mim. Eles fazem com que eu lembre que ser diferente pode ser algo maravilhoso.

Regulus sorriu levemente.

\- Eu quero te conhecer melhor - continuou Lily - Quero saber quem é a pessoa que é tão importante para Harry e Sirius. Você responderá as perguntas que eu fizer? Você pode me perguntar também?

Regulus considerou cuidadosamente a oferta, afinal era um sonserino, mas achava que tinha mais chance de fazer bem que mal. Qualquer coisa podia se recusar a responder ou manipular a resposta. Já mentir, não gostava muito.

\- Pergunte - disse, por fim.

\- Qual o seu número preferido? - perguntou Lily, o surpreendendo. Esperava uma pergunta mais séria.

\- Sete.

\- Combina com você - observou Lily.

\- Qual a sua coisa preferida no mundo mágico? - perguntou curioso.

Lily pensou profundamente.

\- Acho que o fato que usava corujas para nos comunicarmos - ela falou e ele riu - Quer dizer, é algo tão... _filme_!

E assim eles continuaram a fazer perguntas um para o outro tranquilamente.

Já estava tarde quando os Marotos se reuniram aos outros. Frank e Neville ainda estavam acordados conversando, assim como Dorcas e Alice. Harry, Hermione e Ron brincavam de um jogo bruxo.

\- Dorcas - Remus interrompeu a conversa - Desculpe. Mas você quer vir comigo?

Dorcas o encarou confusa.

\- Aonde?

\- Fazer o piquenique - falou Remus, mas estava nervoso. Sabia como isso soava insano.

\- Agora? - perguntou surpresa.

Remus assentiu. Ela sorriu.

\- Vamos - disse e o deixou a puxar pela mão.

Alice sorriu, vendo a cena. Dorcas e Remus mereciam ser felizes.

\- Para onde vamos exatamente? - perguntou Dorcas.

\- Primeiro passo: cozinha. Segundo passo: sentar em um local com grama - falou Remus, como se estivesse lendo um livro. Dorcas riu.

E eles fizeram assim como Remus sugeriu, sorrindo o tempo todo. Os dois se deitaram, lado a lado, virando a cabeça para conversar e abandonando a comida.

\- Remus... Eu quero que você saiba. O fato de você ser um lobisomem não significa nada para mim - ela falou firmemente.

Remus sorriu para ela.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei ouvir isso. Eu sempre sonhei com esse momento.

\- Por que você nunca me falou o que era?

\- Eu tinha medo - sussurrou Remus - De como você reagiria. Se iria te perder.

\- Claro que não. Você não podia acreditar realmente que eu te abandonaria por causa disso. Não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Odeio preconceito. Nunca fiz algo para você acreditar nisso - falou Dorcas, um pouco irritada.

\- Não, eu sei. Mas eu tinha medo que_ qualquer um_ não me aceitasse. Eu não me aceito bem - confessou.

\- Mas devia, você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço - falou Dorcas - Nunca duvide disso.

\- Agora eu estou feliz. Porque eu posso fazer algo que eu sempre quis sem sentir que estou te enganando ou com medo de te perder - falou Remus - Algo que eu sempre quis?

\- O quê? - falou Dorcas, o coração batendo mais rápido.

Remus sorriu torto antes de a beijar.

* * *

Nota: Eu estou morta, mas esse final totalmente valeu a pena, vocês não acham?


	19. O servo de Lord Voldemort

Gente, to na maior pressa aqui. Prometo responder os comentários amanhã. Só atualizem a página que vai tá aqui.

Nota: Muitas pessoas me perguntaram sobre o que vai acontecer com Tonks e Remus, por causa de Dorcas. Principalmente depois do último capítulo... Mas eu queria lembrar a vocês que Remus e Dorcas tem 17 anos aqui. Vai demorar muito para Remus sequer conhecer Tonks. Não é porque ele está com Dorcas agora que eles vão ficar juntos para sempre, apesar de que ela sempre será uma parte importante da vida dele em LHP. Prometo que muita coisa irá acontecer ainda.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - O servo de Lord Voldemort**

* * *

Depois acordarem e tomarem café da manhã, eles voltaram para a leitura dos livros.

**Hermione gritou.**

\- É uma reação comum ao ver Snape - falou James.

\- Eu gritei porque ele estava apontando a varinha para Remus - replicou Hermione.

**Black se levantou de um salto.**

\- Bom saber que meus reflexos ainda funcionam.

**Harry teve a sensação de que levara um tremendo choque elétrico.**

\- O que não foi o caso.

\- Foi só uma sensação!

— **Encontrei isso ao pé do Salgueiro Lutador — disse Snape, atirando a capa para o lado,**

\- A questão é como a capa foi parar ai - murmurou Lily.

\- Acho que isso é culpa minha - respondeu Sirius.

**mas tendo o cuidado de manter a varinha apontada diretamente para o peito de Lupin.**

\- Nem todo mundo é descuidado - falou Regulus.

— **Muito útil, Potter, obrigado...**

\- Não achei que veria o dia em que Snape te agradeceria por algo - comentou George.

**Snape estava ligeiramente sem fôlego,**

\- Pelo quê?

\- Talvez ele tenha corrido até ai - sugeriu Lily.

**mas o rosto expressava contido triunfo.**

\- Você devia estar adorando isso - falou Sirius com desprezo.

Snape deu de ombros.

— **Vocês talvez estejam se perguntando como foi que eu soube que estavam aqui?**

\- Ou talvez ninguém se importe - sugeriu Lene.

\- Todo mundo parece estar se reunindo ai mesmo - Dorcas deu de ombros.

— **disse com os olhos brilhantes.**

_Nada como uma chance de nos destruir para deixar Snape feliz_, pensou Sirius.

— **Acabei de passar por sua sala, Lupin.**

\- Para que? - Remus perguntou assustado. O que Snape iria querer na sala dele?

\- Deve ter uma razão - Snape revirou os olhos.

**Você esqueceu de tomar sua poção hoje à noite, então resolvi lhe levar um cálice.**

\- Isso foi muito legal da sua parte, Sev - disse Lily.

\- Foi mesmo - Remus concordou.

**E foi uma sorte... Sorte para mim, quero dizer.**

\- O que quer dizer azar para mim - murmurou Sirius.

**Encontrei em cima de sua mesa um certo mapa.**

\- Não acredito que você deixou o mapa lá! - exclamou James, irritado. O mapa devia ser tratado com amor e carinho. Não isso.

\- Desculpem - falou Remus culpado.

\- Tudo bem - disse Sirius, embora ainda chateado por amigo deixar jogado um objeto que eles passaram um longo tempo para fazer.

**Bastou uma olhada para me dizer tudo que eu precisava saber.**

\- Ainda bem, porque o mapa é super fácil de usar - resmungou James - Estranho ia ser se você demorasse.

**Vi você correr por essa passagem e desaparecer de vista.**

\- E você não percebeu que estava sendo observado - falou Frank, incrédulo.

— **Severus... — começou Lupin,**

\- Não sabia que vocês se chamavam pelo primeiro nome - falou Ginny, surpresa.

Remus deu de ombros. Nunca entendera muito bem o costume de só chamar as pessoas mais próximas pelo primeiro nome, considerando que havia outras pessoas que ele tinha que chamar pelo sobrenome mesmo vendo todo dia.

**mas Snape atropelou-o.**

\- Você deve estar realmente impaciente - comentou Lily.

\- Acho que a situação era única.

— **Eu disse ao diretor várias vezes que você estava ajudando o seu velho amigo Black a entrar no castelo,**

\- Não sei como Dumbledore não considerou isso - admitiu Frank.

\- Eu não estava ajudando Sirius - Remus falou.

\- Mas podia bem estar. E se Sirius fosse mesmo um assassino...

\- Vai ver eu fiz algum juramento - Remus deu de ombros. O diretor devia ter feito algo.

**Lupin, e aqui tenho a prova.**

\- Você tem uma situação que parece incriminatória - corrigiu Lily.

**Nem mesmo eu poderia sonhar que você teria o topete de usar este lugar antigo como esconderijo...**

\- Mas seria o lugar mais lógico se ele realmente estivesse ajudando - protestou Regulus.

\- É, mas tem muita carga emocional - explicou Sirius, trocando olhares com os outros marotos. Se ele realmente tivesse feito isso... Nem um deles conseguiria voltar ali, provavelmente.

— **Severus, você está cometendo um engano — disse Lupin com urgência na voz.**

\- Era muita coisa urgente para explicar e pouco tempo - disse Ginny - E duvido que Snape queira ouvir.

— **Você não sabe de tudo,**

\- E eu achando que não tinha mais nada para aprender - falou Snape, irônico.

**posso explicar, Sirius não está aqui para matar Harry...**

\- Isso é o principal, mas não acho que Snape irá se importar muito - comentou Dorcas.

Snape olhou ressentido para a menina.

— **Mais dois para Azkaban esta noite — disse Snape, os olhos brilhando de fanatismo.**

\- Deve ter sido seus sonhos virando realidade - Sirius disse, azedo.

— **Vou ficar curioso para saber como Dumbledore vai encarar isso...**

Harry sorriu ao pensar em como o diretor tinha reagido bem. Se bem que era estranho que ele nunca tivesse pedido nenhuma prova.

**Ele estava convencido de que você era inofensivo, sabe, Lupin... Um lobisomem manso...**

\- Eu não sou um cachorro de estimação, se é isso que você está pensando - Remus revirou os olhos.

\- _Eu_ nunca pensaria isso - defendeu Snape, deixando claro seu desgosto.

— **Seu tolo — disse Lupin com brandura.**

\- É meio estranho que Lupin seja brando com Snape - falou Lene, fazendo uma careta depois.

Remus revirou os olhos.

\- Desculpe se nem de vocês consegue ser civil.

— **Será que um ressentimento de criança é suficiente para mandar um homem inocente de volta a Azkaban?**

\- Ok, essa talvez não tenha sido minha melhor frase - murmurou Remus incrédulo. Por que diabos fora justamente isso? Ele queria piorar as coisas?

**BANGUE!**

**Cordas finas que lembravam cobras**

\- Espero que você não consiga falar com elas também - murmurou Lissy.

\- Ainda bem que não - replicou Harry.

**jorraram da ponta da varinha de Snape e se enrolaram em torno da boca de Lupin, dos seus punhos e tornozelos;**

**ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, incapaz de se mexer.**

\- Não acredito que eu fui derrotado tão facilmente - resmungou Remus, envergonhado.

\- Até o melhor de nós tem dias ruins - falou James, batendo no ombro do amigo em solidariedade.

**Com um rugido de cólera, Black avançou para Snape, mas este apontou a varinha entre os olhos de Black.**

Sirius ficou preocupado. Não gostava das suas chances quando Snape tinha uma varinha apontada pro seus olhos. Não estava nem um pouco seguro.

— **É só me dar um motivo — sussurrou o professor. — É só me dar um motivo, e juro que faço.**

James olhou desconfiado para Snape. Não conseguia entender bem o rapaz. Por que ele esperaria um motivo? Ele já tinha mais do que precisava, se realmente queria machucar ou matar Sirius. E não era isso que Snape sempre quis?

**Black se imobilizou.**

\- Não acredito que eu estou ouvindo você - resmungou Sirius.

\- É a única coisa inteligente a fazer, na situação - disse Regulus.

**Teria sido impossível dizer qual dos dois rostos revelava mais ódio.**

\- É uma questão difícil - disse Lily, olhando de Sirius para Snape.

**Harry continuou ali, paralisado, sem saber o que fazer ou em quem acreditar.**

\- Entendo como descobrir que tem um assassino atrás de você e que ele é o seu padrinho e melhor amigo dos seus pais, para depois descobrir que seu professor também era melhor amigo deles, para depois o padrinho dizer que não é um assassino e que foi preso injustamente, quando na verdade era outro amigo o culpado, pode ser complicado - falou Dorcas de uma vez.

Neville a encarou, perdido há muito tempo na fala da loira.

\- Minha vida é complicada - Harry deu de ombros.

**Olhou para Ron e Hermione.**

\- Uma pena que nós não pudermos fazer nada.

**Seu amigo parecia tão confuso quanto ele**

\- É porque eu estava - Ron falou - Não é culpa minha que sua vida é tão complicada.

\- Nem minha - Harry retrucou.

**e ainda tentava segurar um Scabbers rebelde.**

\- Não sei como você não desistiu ainda - falou Alice.

\- Talvez porque ele era a chave de toda a história? - respondeu Ron grossamento, fazendo Hermione o fuzilar.

**Hermione, porém, adiantou-se,**

\- Sempre corajosa - Ginny sorriu para amiga.

\- Claro, eu também queria fazer algo... e entender a situação toda.

**hesitante, para Snape e disse, respirando com dificuldade:**

\- Você está bem? - Lily questionou preocupada.

\- Claro - Hermione sorriu, preferindo não a lembrar que isso fora há anos.

— **Professor... Não faria mal ouvirmos o que eles têm a dizer, f... faria?**

Frank sorriu. Hermione parecia saber a importância de ouvir dois lados de uma história para somente depois julgar. Isso era sensato.

— **Senhorita Granger, a senhorita já vai enfrentar uma suspensão — bufou Snape.**

\- Isso foi desnecessário, Sev - disse Lily, franzindo a testa.

\- Desculpe - falou Snape, arrependido. Realmente tinha sido um pouco rude demais, mas devia estar bem nervoso na hora.

— **A senhorita, Potter e Weasley estão fora dos limites da escola em companhia de um criminoso sentenciado e de um lobisomem,**

\- Uma situação não extremamente ideal - comentou James, irônico.

\- Um suposto criminoso - corrigiu Regulus, sorrindo para Sirius.

Sirius sorriu de volta para o irmão.

**pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, cale a boca.**

\- Eu fico calada! - protestou Hermione.

\- Não quando alguém faz uma pergunta de alguma matéria - falou Ron.

— **Mas se... Se houve um engano...**

\- Eu nunca me perdoaria por não ouvir - terminou Harry, pela amiga.

\- Mas você ouviu - relembrou Ginny, sorrindo para o namorado.

— **FIQUE QUIETA, SUA BURRINHA! — berrou Snape,**

\- Nossa, acho que você conseguiu o irritar mais que nós - falou Sirius impressionado.

\- Eu estou sentado bem aqui - falou Snape, irritada. Mas então se virou para Hermione - Desculpe - murmurou. Fora errado explodir com a garota daquele jeito.

**parecendo de repente muito perturbado.**

\- É isso que acontece quando você esgota a paciência de alguém em uma situação de risco - comentou Regulus.

— **NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO ENTENDE!**

\- Porque você entende tudo - ironizou Lene, cansada de Snape. Ele sempre achava que podia ser idiota como quem quisesse e os outros teriam que aceitar?

— **Saíram algumas fagulhas da ponta de sua varinha,**

Lily olhou preocupada para Severus. Nunca vira o amigo tão desapontado.

**que continuava apontada para o rosto de Black.**

\- Você não se importa de abaixar isso não? - resmungou Sirius.

\- Não - respondeu friamente Snape.

**Hermione se calou.**

\- Isso é um milagre - brincou Ron.

\- Por mais que eu deteste dizer, realmente não ajudaria eu ficar falando - disse Hermione - Embora nós devêssemos sim ouvi-los.

— **A vingança é muito doce — sussurrou Snape para Black.**

\- Uma pena que você nunca irá ter esse gosto - murmurou Sirius. Lene fez uma careta para ele.

— **Como desejei ter o privilégio de apanhá-lo...**

\- Tenho certeza que você sonhou acordado comigo várias vezes - Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.

Todos os outros fizeram caras enjoadas. Snape e Sirius... Nem pensar.

\- Nunca - disse Snape, olhando para Sirius como se ele fosse doente (o que talvez fosse).

— **Você é que vai fazer papel de tolo outra vez, Severus — rosnou Black.**

\- Só estou lembrando da história.

— **Se esse garoto levar o rato dele até o castelo — e indicou Ron com a cabeça... — Eu vou sem criar caso...**

\- Sempre impondo condições, sempre um Black - falou Regulus, por um momento se esquecendo do ódio do irmão pela família.

Sirius olhou com ódio para o irmão.

\- Nunca - sussurrou. Não queria ter nada a ver com aquela família de loucos (com exceção de Regulus e Andrômeda, claro).

— **Até o castelo?**

\- Sim, você já esteve em um? - Sirius revirou os olhos.

— **retrucou Snape, com voz insinuante.**

\- Insinuando o quê? - Alex perguntou sendo respondido por Lene.

— **Acho que não precisamos ir tão longe.**

\- Essa frase não me pareceu uma coisa boa - falou Neville, desconfiado.

**Basta eu chamar os dementadores quando sairmos do salgueiro.**

\- Você não fará isso - falou Lene firmemente. Ela não podia acreditar nisso, porque então Sirius seria quase um homem morto. E um mundo em que Sirius Black não estivesse mentalmente capaz não fazia sentido algum.

**Eles vão ficar muito satisfeitos em vê-lo, Black... Satisfeitos o suficiente para lhe dar um beijinho, eu me arriscaria a dizer...**

Lily evitou encarar o amigo. Não podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Que tipo de pessoa fazia piada com uma coisas dessas?

**A pouca cor que havia no rosto de Black desapareceu.**

Regulus olhou preocupado para Sirius. Como o irmão conseguiria se livrar dessa? Sua situação não estava nada boa.

\- Esse livro está lascado comigo - reclamou Sirius, despreocupado. Estava cansando de se sentir mal pelo que iria acontecer ainda.

— **Você... Você tem que ouvir o que tenho a dizer — disse ele, rouc**_**o.**_

_Aposto que nessa hora Sirius estava se arrependendo de ser um inimigo de Snape,_ pensou Frank tristemente. Se Sirius ao menos tivesse tratado Snape melhor (não que este fosse um santo), agora Severus estaria o escutando. Ao invés disso, Snape só via alguém que tinha sido capaz de humilhar respetivamente uma pessoa, agindo de um modo inconsequente e muitas vezes cruel.

— **O rato... Olhe aquele rato...**

**Mas havia um brilho alucinado nos olhos de Snape que Harry nunca vira antes.**

Neville estremeceu. Nem queria pensar num Snape assim. O normal já estava ruim o bastante, obrigado.

\- E eu achando que você trazia o temperamento de Snape ao limite - comentou Fred.

**O professor parecia incapaz de ouvir.**

\- O ódio consegue nos cegar em alguns momentos - falou Alex, simpático.

Hermione o encarou estranhamente, mas Snape apreciou o gesto.

\- E vocês tem que admitir que tudo seria mais fácil se tivessem algo evidência - comentou Alice.

— **Vamos, todos — Snape estalou os dedos e as pontas das cordas que amarravam Lupin voaram para suas mãos.**

Remus ainda estava envergonhado do fato que fora vencido tão facilmente e jurou que iria melhorar suas habilidades.

— **Eu puxo o lobisomem.**

Remus lançou um olhar de desprezo para Snape. Embora não totalmente inesperado, o tratamento desrespeitoso o irritara.

\- Você devia respeitar Remus - murmurou Dorcas para Snape, sendo ignorada.

\- Remus tem um nome - falou Lissy com desprezo para Snape.

**Talvez os dementadores tenham um beijo para ele também...**

_Ou talvez eles deem em você,_ pensou James furiosamente. Quem Snape achava que era para tratar seus amigos assim?

**Antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, Harry atravessou o quarto em três passadas e bloqueou a porta.**

Sirius e Remus sorriram gratos para Harry. Estavam felizes por Harry ter intervindo por eles, embora ainda achasse que essa fora uma atitude muito inconsequente.

— **Saia da frente, Potter, você já está suficientemente encrencado**

\- Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado - falou Harry.

— **rosnou Snape. — Se eu não estivesse aqui para salvar sua pele...**

_Então eu realmente estou tentando o salvar,_ pensou Snape, e se perguntou por que até olhar para Lily.

— **O Prof. Lupin poderia ter me matado cem vezes este ano — disse Harry.**

\- Isso que é um pensamento feliz - ironizou Ginny.

\- Não deixa de ser verdade - falou Harry sombriamente, lembrando muito a Alex nesse momento.

— **Estive sozinho com ele montes de vezes,**

Lily se pegou questionando a segurança do seu filho. Claro, era normal um estudante ter aulas a mais com um professor sobre um determinado assunto, mas e se Remus realmente tivesse sido alguém que queria o fazer mal? Lily não queria nem pensar.

**tomando aulas de defesa contra dementadores.**

\- As melhores aulas da minha vida - acrescentou Harry.

**Se ele estava ajudando Black, por que não me liquidou logo?**

\- Porque eu não estava - falou Remus simplesmente. Estava sentindo-se culpado de não ter acreditado em Sirius logo, mas pelo menos podia dizer que não o estava ajudando.

— **Não me peça para imaginar como funciona a cabeça de um lobisomem — sibilou Snape.**

\- Essa resposta foi fraca - comentou Fred. E até Snape teve que concordar.

— **Saia da frente, Potter.**

\- Não.

— **O SENHOR É PATÉTICO! — berrou Harry.**

\- Começou - George fingiu proteger a própria audição, o que era irônico considerando que ele só tinha um ouvido.

\- Você tem que aprender a se controlar, mocinho - ameaçou Lily.

\- Desculpe - murmurou Harry, mal humorado.

— **SÓ PORQUE ELES FIZERAM O SENHOR DE BOBO NA ESCOLA,**

Sirius e James tiveram que rir da frase, imaginando a cara de Snape.

**O SENHOR NÃO QUER NEM ESCUTAR...**

\- Não acho que falar assim irá ajudar em nada - murmurou Dorcas.

— **SILÊNCIO! NÃO ADMITO QUE FALEM ASSIM COMIGO!**

\- Isso é compreensível - murmurou Frank.

— **gritou Snape, parecendo mais louco que nunca.**

\- Não invejo vocês nem um pouco então - murmurou George.

— **Tal pai, tal filho, Potter!**

\- Ei! - reclamou James. Ele não saia gritando com as pessoas quando perdia o controle.

**Acabei de salvar seu pescoço; você devia me agradecer de joelhos!**

\- Pode ficar esperando - murmurou Harry.

**Teria sido bem feito se Black o tivesse matado!**

\- Depois não sabe porque Harry não o agradece - falou Ron.

**Você teria morrido como seu pai,**

Lily olhou para Severus com raiva. Como o amigo podia dizer isso sobre o pai de uma criança? Ainda mais Harry.

**arrogante demais para acreditar que poderia ter se enganado com um amigo...**

\- Isso se chama confiança - disse James friamente, atingido pelas palavras de Snape - Mas eu entendo porque você não sabe uma palavra sobre isso. Ninguém quer nem chegar perto de você. É por isso que você está sozinho e irá morrer desse jeito.

**Agora saia da frente, ou eu vou fazer você sair.**

Ginny não podia conter sua raiva ao olhar para Snape. Como um homem podia ser assim tão sem coração?

**SAIA DA FRENTE, POTTER!**

\- Acho que Harry não irá ouvir - murmurou Neville, que conhecia o amigo.

**Harry se decidiu em uma fração de segundo.**

\- Isso que é pensamento rápido - resmungou Dorcas.

**Antes que Snape pudesse sequer dar um passo em sua direção, o garoto ergueu a varinha.**

\- Agora sim - murmurou Ginny orgulhosa. Esse era o seu Harry.

\- Você realmente é rápido - murmurou Regulus admirado.

— **Expelliarmus — berrou, só que sua voz não foi a única a gritar.**

\- Não me diga que chegou mais alguém - comentou Frank incrédulo.

**Houve uma explosão que fez a porta sacudir nas dobradiças; Snape foi levantado e atirado contra a parede,**

\- Isso foi um poderoso expelliarmus.

**depois escorregou por ela até o chão, um filete de sangue escorrendo por baixo dos cabelos.**

\- Parece um boneco.

**Fora nocauteado.**

\- Você nocauteou um professor? - Lily disse quase em pânico. Seu filho estava perdido.

\- Não sozinho - disse Harry sorrindo.

\- Quem...?

\- Leia.

**Harry olhou para os lados. Ron e Hermione também tinham tentado desarmar Snape exatamente no mesmo instante.**

\- Isso é que sincronia - falou Lene impressionada.

**A varinha do professor voou no ar descrevendo um arco e caiu em cima da cama, ao lado de Crookshanks.**

\- Um pouso perfeito.

— **Você não devia ter feito isso — censurou Black olhando para Harry.**

\- Nunca imaginei que um dia veria isso - Dorcas falou admirada.

\- Sirius sendo responsável... - Lene parecia chocada.

— **Devia tê-lo deixado comigo...**

\- Agora está mais normal - falou Dorcas.

**Harry evitou o olhar de Black.**

\- Eu sei que eu sou lindo demais para se olhar - brincou Sirius.

**Não tinha certeza, mesmo agora, de que agira certo.**

\- Isso é um pensamento prudente - falou Regulus - Até porque fora inconsequente antes.

— **Atacamos um professor...**

\- Essa não é a maior preocupação agora.

**Atacamos um professor... — choramingou Hermione,**

\- E foi assim que Hermione teve um colapso.

\- Muito engraçado - Hermione fez uma careta para Ginny.

**olhando assustada para o inconsciente Snape.**

\- Eu não conseguia entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer - admitiu.

— **Ah, vamos nos meter numa confusão tão grande...**

\- Vocês já estão metidos - corrigiu Neville.

\- Se bem que com Dumbledore como diretor... - refletiu Regulus.

**Lupin lutava para se livrar das cordas.**

Remus ainda não conseguia superar como isso era humilhante.

**Black se abaixou depressa e o desamarrou.**

\- Nada como trabalho de equipe.

**O professor se ergueu, esfregando os braços onde as cordas o tinham machucado.**

Lily lançou um olhar frio a Snape.

— **Obrigado, Harry — agradeceu.**

\- Educação é tudo.

— **Não estou dizendo com isso que já acredito no senhor — disse o garoto.**

\- Mas está demonstrando que quer escutar e é isso que eu queria - murmurou Remus.

— **Então está na hora de lhe apresentarmos alguma prova.**

\- Então vocês tinham uma prova todo esse tempo? - exclamou Dorcas.

**Você, garoto... Me dê o Peter,**

\- Ah, ele é a prova - Dorcas parecia menos animada agora.

**por favor. Agora.**

\- Alguém está impaciente.

\- Mas é claro.

**Ron apertou Scabbers mais junto ao peito.**

\- Adolescentes e suas manias de serem contrários a tudo.

— **Nem vem — disse o garoto com a voz fraca.**

\- Você se impôs, Ron - zoou Fred.

— **O senhor está tentando dizer que Black fugiu de Azkaban só para pôr as mãos em Scabbers?**

\- Sim, e eu fugiria mil vezes - rosnou Sirius. Estava muito irritado com _Peter_ ainda.

**Quero dizer... — e olhou para Harry e Hermione à procura de apoio**

\- Sempre um trio unido - falou Alex.

— **tudo bem, vamos dizer que Pettigrew** **pudesse se transformar em rato,**

\- Ele pode - afirmaram Remus, James e Sirius juntos.

**há milhões de ratos, como é que Black vai saber qual é o que está procurando se estava trancafiado em Azkaban?**

\- Eu tenho minhas conexões - brincou Sirius embora estivesse realmente curioso pela pergunta.

\- Essa é uma boa pergunta.

— **Sabe, Sirius, a pergunta é justa — disse Lupin, virando-se para Black com a testa ligeiramente franzida.**

\- Aposto que você não pensou nisso antes - murmurou Ron orgulhoso.

— **Como foi que você descobriu onde estava o rato?**

\- A pergunta de um milhão de dólares - murmurou Lene.

**Black enfiou uma das mãos, que lembravam garras,**

\- Agora isso já é exagero - falou Sirius irritado, enquanto os outros riam.

**dentro das vestes e tirou um pedaço de papel amassado,**

\- Isso é que eu chamo de estar prevenido - brincou Ron.

\- Não o que eu chamo - James falou. Lily fez uma careta.

**que ele alisou e mostrou aos outros.**

\- Hora da discussão política - brincou George.

**Era a foto de Ron com a família,**

\- Porque isso não é nem um pouco assustador - murmurou Ginny.

\- Eu vou ter que concordar, amor - disse Lene.

**que aparecera no **_**Profeta Diário**_ **no último verão,**

\- Um pouco menos assustador, mas ainda assim - murmurou Ginny.

**e ali, no ombro de Ron, estava Scabbers.**

Ron estremeceu. Era doentio pensar que passara tanto tempo com outro ser humano sem saber.

— **Onde foi que você arranjou isso?**

\- Apareceu nas minhas mãos - Sirius deu de ombros.

— **perguntou Lupin a Black, perplexo.**

\- Sempre fazendo perguntas - James balançou a cabeça para Remus.

\- Eu não sei como eu ainda consigo me surpreender com você - resmungou Remus para Sirius.

— **Fudge — disse Black. — Quando ele foi inspecionar Azkaban no ano passado,**

\- Eu ainda não acredito que ele teve coragem de ir até lá - murmurou Harry.

**me cedeu o jornal que levava.**

\- Provavelmente teve medo que você o obrigasse a dar - murmurou Hermione.

\- Sirius não estava em condições de fazer isso - disse Harry.

**E lá estava Peter, na primeira página...**

\- A única vez na vida que ele foi o primeiro - falou James.

**no ombro desse garoto... Reconheci-o na mesma hora...**

James olhou preocupado para o amigo. Para ele reconhecer Peter assim... Ele devia estar pensando bastante nele. Isso não era saudável.

**Quantas vezes o vi se transformar?**

**\- **Inúmeras - murmurou James enquanto as lembranças passavam pela sua mente. Como Peter pudera fazer isso?

**A legenda dizia que o menino ia voltar para Hogwarts...**

\- Essa foi uma das legendas mais importante do mundo - comentou Ron**.**

**Onde Harry estava...**

\- Somente você para fugir de Azkaban para salvar meu filho - falou James orgulhoso.

\- Claro, tenho que fazer tudo pelo mei afilhado - disse Sirus e sorriu para Harry.

\- Eu não acredito que você não escapou de lá assim que pode -murmurou Regulus, meio admirado, meio preocupado.

\- Talvez eu não soubesse que conseguia fugir - Sirius disse.

Ou talvez você se sentisse muito culpado para isso, murmurou Harry.

— **Meu Deus — exclamou Lupin baixinho, olhando de Scabbers para a foto no jornal e de volta ao rato.**

**\- **É para ver se tem filtro - brincou Lissy.

— **A pata dianteira...**

Hermione fez uma careta. Ainda não podia acreditar no que aquele covarde fizera pata escapar.

— **Que é que tem a pata?**

\- Juro que estou me sentindo num veterinário - murmurou Lene sendo ignorada

— **disse Ron em tom de desafio.**

\- Esse é o meu irmão - Ginny sorriu orgulhosa.

— **Tem um dedinho faltando — afirmou Black.**

Sirius não podia nem imaginar isso. Seu amigo... sem alguma parte do cotpo. Ex-amigo, no caso**.**

— **Claro — murmurou Lupin. — Tão simples... Tão genial...**

**\- **Você parece admirado - falou Harry enjoado para Remus

**Ele mesmo o cortou?**

\- Isso é doentio - murmurou Frank já entendendo tudo.

— **Pouco antes de se transformar — confirmou Black.**

\- Não sei como ele teve coragem de fazer isso - murmurou James. Peter tinha medo de tudo.

— **Quando eu o encurralei, ele gritou para a rua inteira que eu havia traído Lily e James.**

\- Nada como ser discreto - murmurou Josh.

\- Nada como ser um mentiroso filho da mãe - murmurou James.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que ele fez isso e te deixou levar a culpa - Remus falou triste. Não queria acreditar em nada daquilo, porém sabia que nada nos livros era mentira. Além disso, bastava olhar para Harry para confirmar que tudo era verdade. Um ódio desse tamanho não podia ser fingido.

**Então, antes que eu pudesse lhe lançar um feitiço,**

\- Era para ser um bem forte - disse Lene com ódio. Aquele homem que ela acreditava ter conhecido tinha sido responsável por deixar seu namorado apodrecer na cadeia por anos.

**ele explodiu a rua com a varinha escondida às costas,**

\- Ele sempre foi bom em fazer as coisas escondidamente - Sirius disse com desprezo. Odiava covardes que não assumiam suas próprias ações e agora Peter era um deles.

**matou todo mundo em um raio de seis metros,**

\- Como Peter foi poderoso o suficiente para fazer isso eu nunca entendi - murmurou Ron.

\- Uma boa questão - concordou Frank. Precisaria de grande poder para isso.

\- Talvez ele tenha tido um esgotamento mágico após? - sugeriu Alice.

**e fugiu para dentro do bueiro com os outros ratos...**

\- Ele tinha que se juntar a família dele um dia - murmurou James, com repulsa.

— **Você já ouviu falar, não, Ron? — perguntou Lupin.**

\- Claro que eu já ouvi. Estava em todo lugar - murmurou Ron, enjoado. Não tinha ligado Harry a Peter antes, mas o ataque de "Sirius Black" era incrivelmente conhecido.

— **O maior pedaço do corpo de Peter que acharam foi o dedo.**

\- O único - corrigiu Harry friamente.

— **Olha aqui, Scabbers com certeza brigou com outro rato ou coisa parecida!**

\- Uma briga bem violenta - ironizou Regulus.

\- Como você nunca tinha percebido isso antes? - Alice perguntou. Que tipo de pessoa não nota que falta um dedo no seu animal de estimação.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso - Ron deu de ombros - Ele era de Peter antes.

Lily fez uma careta. Não normal falar de Peter como se ele pertencesse a alguém, por pior que o traidor fosse.

**Ele está na minha família há séculos, certo...**

\- Nada como se esconder com uma família boa - falou Neville, fazendo uma careta. Essa história toda de Peter tinha sido uma das coisas mais perturbadoras que ele já tinha ouvido e agora agradecia por não ter sido tão próximo do trio naquela época.

— **Doze anos, para sermos exatos — disse Lupin.**

\- Como alguém consegue viver sob forma de animal por doze anos? - Lissy perguntou.

\- Alguém que não tem outra escolha - murmurou Regulus, embora ele mesmo não conseguisse acreditar em tal tipo de vida. Se um dia chegasse a um ponto em que sua única opção de vida seria viver como animal o tempo todo, ele iria preferir o suicídio. Não corajoso ou covarde o suficiente para aguentar aquele tipo de vida.

— **Você nunca estranhou que ele tenha vivido tantos anos?**

\- Ron não sabe o tempo médio de vida de um rato - Ginny revirou os olhos.

\- Nem você sabia, _querida_ irmã - ironizou Ron.

— **Nós... Nós cuidamos bem dele!**

\- Mesmo assim - Alice falou - É um tempo de vida longo para a espécie dele.

— **Mas ele não está com um aspecto muito saudável no momento, não é?**

_Nada que ele não merecesse_, pensou Harry.

— **comentou Lupin. — Imagino que esteja perdendo peso desde que ouviu falar que Sirius fugiu...**

\- Agora tudo faz sentido - murmurou Dorcas.

\- Tantas discussões podiam ter sido evitadas se eu soubesse disso - murmurou Harry.

— **Ele tem andado apavorado com aquele gato maluco!**

\- Meu gato não é maluco! - protestou Hermione.

\- Claro que não, amor - falou Ron - Ele é só... diferente.

— **justificou Ron, indicando com a cabeça Crookshanks, que continuava a ronronar na cama.**

\- Ele é o mais confortável de todos dai - murmurou Lene.

**Mas isso não era verdade, ocorreu a Harry de repente...**

\- Você está vendo a verdade - Sirius suspirou aliviado. Claro, sabia que Harry aceitara em algum momento que ele era inocente. Mas preferia que isso foi mais cedo do que tarde.

**Scabbers já estava com cara de doente antes de conhecer Crookshanks... Desde que Ron voltara do Egito... Desde que Black escapara...**

Sirius deu um sorriso cruel, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Dava uma sensação boa saber que Peter o temera tanto que começara a ficar a doente. E deveria temer, porque as coisas que faria com o assassino de Lily e James... Eram horríveis até de pensar.

\- Sirius? - Regulus falou para o irmão preocupado. Não gostava nem um pouco da expressão que ele tinha no rosto. Ele estava igual ao resto da família, especialmente Bellatrix. Estava parecendo um louco.

Sirius então voltou a realidade, se dando do que estivera pensando antes e ficando horrorizado. Ele não queria... Ele não devia... Ninguém merecia coisas assim. E Sirius não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ele não viraria um verdadeiro Black. E ainda mais, por pior que fosse, Peter tinha sido seu amigo. Nunca o machucaria de tal modo.

— **O gato não é maluco — disse Black, rouco.**

\- Não sei se vamos acreditar agora - murmurou Neville.

**Ele estendeu a mão ossuda e acariciou a cabeça peluda de Crookshanks.**

\- Nunca soube que você gostava de gatos - murmurou James, surpreso.

Sirius deu de ombros. Não os adorava nem desprezava.

— **É o gato mais inteligente que já encontrei.**

\- Não deixe Minerva ouvir isso - murmurou Lily.

**Reconheceu na mesma hora o que Peter era.**

Hermione sorriu orgulhosa.

**E quando me encontrou, percebeu que eu não era cachorro.**

\- Faz sentido, considerando que ela também reconheceu Peter - murmurou Alice.

**Levou um tempinho para confiar em mim.**

\- Ah, por isso que ele é inteligente - Lene provocou.

\- Olha quem fala - murmurou Sirius, sorrindo.

Lene sorriu de volta e o beijou rapidamente.

\- Nunca disse que eu confiava em você - disse, mas sorria amplamente, mostrando a mentira.

**No fim eu consegui comunicar a ele o que estava procurando e ele tem me ajudado...**

\- Ajudar Sirius Black. Lá se foi toda a inteligência do animal - brincou Lily.

\- Só quero lembrar que você me escolheu como padrinho do seu filho - disse Sirius - Acho que isso diz algo.

\- Que eu sou uma péssima mãe? - sugeriu Lily.

\- É por isso que eu amo essa mulher - murmurou James, sorrindo de lado a lado. Gostava de ver seu melhor amigo e sua namorada interagindo.

— **Como assim? — murmurou Hermione.**

\- Hermione também não acredito que seu pobre animal foi enganado a tal ponto que teve que lhe ajudar, Sirius - brincou Remus.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

— **Ele tentou trazer Peter a mim, mas não pôde...**

\- Então, todas aquelas brigas eram isso - murmurou Alice.

**Então roubou para mim as senhas de acesso à Torre da Grifinória...**

\- Seu gato é assustador - murmurou Josh.

\- Não! - a dona retrucou.

**Pelo que entendi, ele as tirou da mesa-de-cabeceira de um garoto...**

\- Talvez um pouco - concordou Hermione.

**O cérebro de Harry parecia estar fraquejando sob o peso do que ouvia.**

\- É muito para receber - concordou George.

**Era absurdo... Contudo...**

\- Sua vida é absurda - concluiu Dorcas.

— **Mas Peter soube o que estava acontecendo e se mandou...**

\- Mais esperto que agora - murmurou James.

— **falou Black. — Este gato... Crookshanks, foi o nome que lhe deu?...**

\- Um nome bem ruim - resmungou Ron.

Hermione o bateu.

**Me disse que Peter tinha sujado os lençóis de sangue... Suponho que tenha se mordido... Ora, fingir-se de morto já tinha dado certo uma vez...**

\- E ele não é criativo o suficiente para pensar em mais nada - murmurou Remus. Não gostava de falar mal das pessoas mas depois do que Peter tinha feito.

**Essas palavras sacudiram o torpor mental de Harry.**

\- Essas? - Sirius franziu o cenho.

— **E sabe por que é que ele se fingiu de morto? — perguntou o garoto impetuosamente.**

\- Esse é o meu Harry - brincou Fred.

— **Porque sabia que você ia matar ele como tinha matado os meus pais!**

\- Jamais - sussurrou Sirius.

— **Não — disse Lupin. — Harry...**

— **E agora você veio acabar com ele!**

\- Não - sussurrou James. Por mais que quisesse matar Peter por entregar Lily a Voldemort, não queria que Sirius o fizesse.

— **É verdade, vim — disse Black, lançando um olhar maligno a Scabbers.**

_Não, a Peter_, corrigiu Harry.

— **Então eu devia ter deixado Snape levar você! — gritou Harry.**

\- Seria o mais sensato - murmurou Frank - Mas tenho a sensação que você nunca saberia a verdade.

— **Harry — disse Lupin depressa — você não está vendo?**

\- Não. Ele está ouvindo.

**Todo este tempo pensamos que Sirius tinha traído seus pais**

\- Nunca - James murmurou para Sirius.

**e que Peter o perseguira... Mas foi o contrário, você não está vendo? Peter traiu sua mãe e seu pai... Sirius perseguiu Peter...**

\- Isso é confuso - disse Dorcas, se colocando no lugar de Harry.

— **NÃO É VERDADE! — berrou Harry.**

\- Começou - reclamou Fred.

— **ELE ERA O FIEL DO SEGREDO DELES! ELE DISSE ISSO ANTES DO SENHOR APARECER.**

\- Nada que Sirius fale sem a minha presença conta - brincou Remus - Ele não consegue pensar por si próprio.

\- Claro que não. É para isso que eu te pago - Sirius disse e piscou para o amigo.

**ELE CONFESSOU QUE MATOU MEUS PAIS!**

\- Eu nunca... - Sirius disse, mas não conseguiu terminar.

\- Nós sabemos - falou Hermione suavemente.

**O garoto apontava para Black, que sacudia a cabeça devagarinho; de repente seus olhos fundos ficaram excessivamente brilhantes.**

Parece Bellatrix, pensou Regulus, mas preferiu ficar quieto.

— **Harry... Foi o mesmo que ter matado**

\- Não, não foi. De jeito nenhum - disse Harry firmemente.

Sirius sorriu grato.

— **disse, rouco. — Convenci Lily e James a entregarem o segredo a Peter no último instante,**

\- Nós aceitamos. Foi nossa decisão - falou Lily, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Sirius.

\- Nós somos capazes de lidar com as consequências - assentiu James.

Sirius deu um sorriso leve, mas ainda sentia-se culpado.

**convenci-os a usar Peter como fiel do segredo, em vez de mim...**

\- Você fez o que achava melhor.

_E olha aonde isso levou,_ Sirius pensou.

**A culpa é minha, eu sei... Na noite em que eles morreram, eu tinha combinado de procurar Peter para verificar se ele continuava bem, mas quando cheguei ao esconderijo ele não estava. Mas não havia sinais de luta. Achei estranho.**

Lene deu um sorriso amargo. Eles viviam em um mundo que encontrar uma casa vazia e sem sinal de luta era estranho.

**Fiquei apavorado. Corri na mesma hora direto para a casa dos seus pais.**

James deu um leve sorriso. Era bom saber que sempre podia contar com Sirius.

**E quando vi a casa destruída e os corpos deles...**

James e Lily estremeceram. Pensar na própria morte não era nada divertido.

**Percebi o que Peter devia ter feito. O que **_**eu**_ **tinha feito.**

\- Você não fez nada, Sirius - disse Lene.

Mas ele só deu de ombros.

**A voz dele se partiu. Ele virou as costas.**

_Sempre se escondendo,_ pensou Regulus, Sirius odiava que o vissem vulnerável.

— **Basta — disse Lupin, e havia um tom inflexível em sua voz que Harry nunca ouvira antes.**

\- Isso não é um bom sinal - murmurou Dorcas.

— **Tem uma maneira de provar o que realmente aconteceu.**

\- Vá logo - disse Lissy.

**Ron, me dê esse rato.**

— **Que é que o senhor vai fazer com ele se eu der? — perguntou Ron, tenso.**

\- Eu ainda achava que ele era só um rato naquela hora - murmurou Ron, triste.

— **Obrigá-lo a se revelar — disse Lupin. — Se ele for realmente um rato, não se machucará.**

\- Estou vendo que alguém prestou atenção a aula de Minnie - murmurou James.

\- Não é só você que gosta da aula dela - retrucou.

**Ron hesitou. Então, finalmente estendeu a mão e entregou Scabbers a Lupin. O rato começou a guinchar sem parar, se contorcendo, os olhinhos negros saltando das órbitas.**

\- Acho que isso já diz muito - murmurou Lene.

— **Está pronto, Sirius? — perguntou Lupin.**

\- Você sabe que eu nasci pronto - murmurou Sirius.

**Black já apanhara a varinha de Snape na cama.**

\- Olha o desespero - resmungou Sirius.

\- Não é você que teve sua varinha suja pelas suas mãos - resmungou Snape.

**Aproximou-se de Lupin e do rato que se debatia e seus olhos úmidos pareceram, de repente, arder em seu rosto.**

\- O choro de desespero começou - murmurou Ginny. Odiava gente que chorava sem parar.

— **Juntos? — perguntou em voz baixa.**

— **Acho melhor — confirmou Lupin,**

Dorcas sorriu. Achou isso fofo, como mesmo depois de todos esses anos eles ainda preferiam fazer as coisas juntos.

**segurando Scabbers apertado em uma das mãos e a varinha na outra.**

\- Não tem como escapar agora - murmurou Alex.

— **Quando eu contar três. UM... DOIS... TRÊS!**

**Lampejos branco-azulados irromperam das duas varinhas;**

Frank olhou interessado para Sirius e Remus. Esse não era o feitiço que ele estava pensando.

**por um instante, Scabbers parou no ar, o corpinho cinzento revirando-se alucinadamente. Ron berrou,**

\- Eu fui mordido - defendeu-se sob os olhares estranhos que estava recebendo.

**o rato caiu e bateu no chão. Seguiu-se novo lampejo ofuscante e então...**

\- Então Peter apareceu - concluiu James.

**Foi como assistir a um filme de uma árvore em crescimento.**

\- Harry e suas comparações - George e Fred começaram a rir enquanto pediam para Harry falar mais sobre o assunto.

**Surgiu uma cabeça no chão; brotaram membros;**

\- Isso é uma frase estranho - murmurou Frank.

**um momento depois havia um homem onde antes estivera Scabbers, apertando e torcendo as mãos. Crookshanks bufava e rosnava na cama;**

\- Esse seu gato... - Alice comentou.

**os pelos das costas eriçados.**

\- Parece preparado para lutar.

\- Talvez estivesse - admitiu Hermione.

**Era um homem muito baixo,**

\- Ele sempre foi baixinho - falou Remus.

**quase do tamanho de Harry e Hermione.**

James olhou preocupado para o filho. Os Potters não eram exatamente baixos e nem Lily era, então não entendia bem o que acontecera com Harry. Podia estar relacionado a falta de nutrição dele?

**Seus cabelos finos e descoloridos estavam malcuidados**

\- Também, depois desse tempo - comentou Lene.

\- Não que ele tenha sido muito cuidado antes - murmurou James.

**e o cocuruto da cabeça era careca.**

\- Isso é novidade - murmurou Sirius.

**Tinha o aspecto flácido de um homem gorducho que perdera muito peso em pouco tempo.**

\- Deve ter acontecido isso - falou Neville.

**A pele estava enrugada, quase como a pelagem do Scabbers,**

\- O rato e o homem estão se confundindo.

**e havia um ar**

\- Ainda bem, porque ficar sem respirar não dá.

\- Cala a boca, Lene.

\- Desculpe, não pude resistir.

**ratinheiro em volta do seu nariz fino e dos olhos muito miúdos e lacrimosos.**

\- Resumindo, ele parece bem acabado.

**Ele olhou para os presentes, um a um,**

\- Avaliando as chances de fuga - resmungou Alex.

**respirando raso e depressa.**

\- É difícil voltar para o corpo humano - admitiu James - Imagina depois de tanto tempo.

**Harry viu seus olhos correrem para a porta e voltarem.**

\- Sim, você está sem saída - falou Ron.

— **Ora, ora, olá, Peter — saudou-o Lupin educadamente,**

\- Sempre educado.

\- Minha mãe dava muita importância a educação.

**como se fosse frequente ratos virarem velhos colegas de escola à sua volta.**

\- Você sempre teve o dom para manter a calma nas piores horas - murmurou Dorcas.

Remus apertou a mão dela, sorrindo.

— **Há quanto tempo!**

\- Não tempo o suficiente - falou Sirius.

— **S... Sirius R... Remus. — Até a voz de Pettigrew lembrava um guincho. Novamente seus olhos correram para a porta. — Meus amigos... Meus velhos amigos...**

\- Ele não consegue nem fingir - resmungou Remus.

**A varinha de Black se ergueu, mas Lupin agarrou-o pelo pulso, lançando-lhe um olhar de censura,**

\- Essa olhar não é bom - resmungou James, tendo sido o alvo dele muitas vezes.

**depois tornou a se virar para Pettigrew, com a voz leve e displicente.**

\- Você tem que ser muito calmo para conseguir isso depois de tudo - murmurou Alex.

Remus deu de ombros.

— **Estávamos tendo uma conversinha, Peter, sobre os acontecimentos da noite em que Lily e James morreram.**

\- Não tinha um assunto mais feliz? - reclamou Lene, para evitar o silêncio tenso.

**Você talvez tenha perdido os detalhes enquanto guinchava na cama...**

\- Você pode ser frio quando quer - murmurou Alice, surpresa.

Remus deu de ombros.

— **Remus — ofegou Pettigrew, e Harry observou que se formavam gotas de suor em seu rosto lívido**

_É assim que o pânico se parece,_ pensou Harry.

— **Você não acredita nele, acredita...?**

\- Claro que sim - murmurou Remus. Sirius sorriu para ele.

**Ele tentou me matar, Remus...**

\- Não - rosnou Sirius - Eu nunca teria feito isso a um amigo - falou revoltado. Ele admitia que era um idiota ás vezes, mas nunca machucaria um amigo, muito menos matá-lo.

— **Foi o que ouvimos dizer — respondeu Lupin, mais friamente.**

Regulus olhou para Remus impressionado. Não imaginava que Lupin conseguia ser frio assim, mesmo sabendo que ele era o mais calmo dos Marotos.

— **Eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas com você, Peter, se você quiser ter...**

\- Não acho que seja muito bem uma escolha - murmurou Dorcas.

\- Não é - falou Remus.

— **Ele veio tentar me matar outra vez!**

\- Outra vez não - corrigiu Sirius - Só desta.

— **guinchou Pettigrew de repente, apontando para Black,**

\- Você não merece nem olhá-lo depois do que você fez - falou James. Queria matar Peter pela infelicidade que ele tinha causado ao seu irmão¹. Qualquer um que fizesse Sirius sofrer merecia morrer.

**e Harry percebeu que o homem usara o dedo médio, porque lhe faltava o indicador.**

\- Talvez não seja essa a razão - murmurou Lene, inocentemente.

— **Ele matou Lily e James e agora vai me matar também...**

\- Que mate - falou Ron, estressado. Já bastava ter passado por todo isso uma vez.

**Você tem que me ajudar, Remus...**

\- Eu não tenho que fazer coisa nenhuma para você - contradisse Remus calmamente.

**O rosto de Black parecia mais caveiroso que nunca**

\- Eu nunca foi assim - protestou Sirius.

\- Não agora - falou Harry.

**ao fixar os olhos fundos em Pettigrew.**

_Provavelmente a primeira vez que eu pensei realmente que teria minha vingança,_ murmurou Sirius.

— **Ninguém vai tentar matá-lo até resolvermos umas coisas — disse Lupin.**

\- Ninguém vai matá-lo e ponto final - falou Lily.

Sirius olhou surpreso para ela.

\- Claro que eu estou com raiva de Peter, na verdade morrendo, mas mesmo assim... Vocês não assassinos. Matá-lo somente os fará mal - disse Lily - Não quero que vocês sejam presos... No seu caso, novamente, Sirius.

Harry sorriu, orgulhoso para a mãe. Era bom saber que ela era sensata assim. Embora Harry ainda sentisse-se tentando a matar Peter.

— **Resolvermos umas coisas? — guinchou Pettigrew, mais uma vez olhando desesperado para os lados,**

\- Não tem como fugir - falou Fred, alegremente.

**registrando as janelas pregadas e, mais uma vez, a única porta. — Eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim!**

\- Quem é culpado sempre sabe - falou Sirius.

**Sabia que ele voltaria para me pegar!**

\- Pode ter certeza que eu voltaria - rosnou Sirius.

**Estou esperando isso há doze anos!**

\- E mesmo assim não se preparou? - Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha - É mais burro que eu pensei.

— **Você sabia que Sirius ia fugir de Azkaban?**

\- Claro que sim. Ninguém me segura - brincou Sirius.

— **perguntou Lupin, com a testa franzida.**

\- Aparentemente, Peter é um vidente e eu não sabia - murmurou Remus.

— **Sabendo que ninguém jamais fez isso antes?**

\- Sirius sempre fez o impossível - disse James.

\- Não mais do que você. Conquistar a Evans? - brincou Sirius.

\- Mesmo assim, esperar que você fugisse de Azkaban... - Alice balançou a cabeça.

— **Ele tem poderes das trevas com os quais a gente só consegue sonhar! — gritou Pettigrew com voz aguda.**

\- Deve ser por causa da mentira - falou Snape - Qualquer pode ver que Sirius não tem poderes desconhecidos das trevas - era além do estúpido crer nisso.

— **De que outro jeito fugiria de lá?**

\- Com a forma de cachorro - falou Lene - Bem a cara dele, na verdade.

**Suponho que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tenha lhe ensinado alguns truques!**

\- Ele está ficando cada vez mais desesperado - apontou Frank.

**Black começou a rir,**

Lene olhou preocupada para Sirius.

**uma risada horrível,**

\- Essa não é a risada de Sirius - protestou Lily. A risada dele conseguia fazer com qualquer um risse também. Era uma coisa muito bonita, na verdade. Uma das coisas que fazia Sirius tão... Sirius.

**sem alegria,**

Harry se perguntou se Sirius algum dia achou a alegria novamente. Não parecia que sim.

**que encheu o quarto todo.**

\- Harry, agora estou imaginando uma risada literalmente enchendo um quarto - Fred bufou.

Harry riu.

\- Não é minha culpa se você é viajado.

\- Assim você me magoa - falou Fred - Jurava que éramos grandes amigos. E você me trata assim.

— **Voldemort me ensinou alguns truques?**

\- Como se Voldemort ensinasse algo a alguém - murmurou Regulus, com desprezo.

**Pettigrew se encolheu como se Black tivesse brandido um chicote contra ele.**

\- Mas eu nem comecei - protestou Sirius, sorrindo malvadamente.

— **Que foi, se apavorou de ouvir o nome do seu velho mestre?**

\- Só mais uma demonstração de como é normal seguir Voldemort - falou Harry.

— **perguntou Black. — Não o culpo, Peter. O pessoal dele não anda muito satisfeito com você, não é mesmo?**

\- Aposto que eles adoraram o modo como Peter se escondeu, enquanto eles foram presos ou julgados - falou Dorcas.

— **Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, Sirius...**

\- Exatamente o que você entendeu - resmungou Sirius.

— **murmurou Pettigrew, respirando mais rapidamente que nunca.**

\- Nem para mentir serve - falou Dorcas.

**Todo o seu rosto brilhava de suor agora.**

\- Nem um pouco nojento - falou Hermione.

— **Você não andou se escondendo de mim esses doze anos. Andou se escondendo dos seguidores de Voldemort.**

\- Bom saber que esse foi o tipo de vida que ele conseguiu - murmurou James friamente.

**Eu soube de umas coisas em Azkaban, Peter...**

\- Até lá, você fofoca - Lene revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não fofoco! - protestou Sirius.

**Todos pensam que você está morto**

\- Ninguém imagina que você fosse conseguir sobreviver.

**ou já o teriam chamado a prestar contas...**

Alice estremeceu. Mesmo odiando Peter agora, não queria isso para ele. Ou para ninguém.

**Ouvi-os gritar todo o tipo de coisa durante o sono.**

Lene, James e Remus olharam preocupados para o Black.

**Parece que acham que o traidor os traiu também.**

\- Somente justo - murmurou Frank.

**Voldemort foi à casa dos Potter confiando em uma informação sua... E Voldemort perdeu o poder lá.**

\- Irônico que ele tenha ajudado a destruir Voldemort - murmurou Ginny.

**E nem todos os seguidores dele foram parar em Azkaban, não é mesmo?**

\- Aposto que não.

**Ainda há muitos por aí, esperando a hora, fingindo que reconheceram seus erros...**

\- Lucius foi um deles - murmurou Harry.

Regulus notou o uso do passado. Será que Lucius tinha morrido?

**Se chegarem, a saber, que você continua vivo, Peter...**

\- Talvez não continue realmente vivo - falou Ginny.

— **Não sei... Do que está falando... — respondeu Pettigrew, mais esganiçado que nunca.**

\- O desespero está atacando.

**Ele enxugou o rosto na manga e ergueu os olhos para Lupin.**

\- Um desperdício de tempo - falou Remus.

— **Você não acredita nessa... Nessa loucura, Remus...**

\- Na sua? Realmente não - murmurou Remus - Mas em Sirius, sempre.

— **Devo admitir, Peter, que acho difícil compreender por que um homem inocente iria querer passar doze anos sob a forma de um rato.**

\- Um bom argumento - murmurou Frank.

— **Inocente, mas apavorado! — guinchou Pettigrew. — Se os seguidores de Voldemort estivessem atrás de mim, seria porque mandei um dos seus melhores homens para Azkaban, o espião, Sirius Black!**

\- Não acho que tenha esse nível de companheirismo.

**O rosto de Black se contorceu.**

\- Nova habilidade, Black? - zombou Snape.

\- Não. Devo ter aprendido a fazer quando olho para você - retrucou Sirius.

— **Como é que você se atreve? — rosnou ele, parecendo de repente o cachorro do tamanho de um urso que ele fora há pouco. — Eu, espião do Voldemort?**

\- Nunca - disse Sirius.

**Quando foi que andei espreitando gente mais forte e mais poderosa do que eu?**

\- Sempre. Você correu atrás de mim - brincou James.

\- Claro - ironizou Sirius.

**Agora você, Peter, jamais vou entender por que não reparei desde o começo que você era o espião;**

\- Nós éramos amigos dele - consolou James.

**você sempre gostou de amigos grandalhões que o protegessem, não é mesmo?**

\- Isso é verdade - Lily já tinha notado isso várias vezes.

**Você costumava nos acompanhar... A mim e ao Remus... E ao James...**

\- Os melhores alunos do ano - disse Frank. Fora as notas exemplares, eles eram queridos por vários alunos e professores. Todos sabiam que eles eram.

**Pettigrew tornou a enxugar o rosto; estava quase ofegando, sem ar.**

\- Há cada segundo mais desesperado - murmurou Sirius.

— **Eu, espião... Você deve ter perdido o juízo...**

\- Talvez - admitiu Sirius - Estive em Azkaban, afinal. Mas nunca falaria isso sem saber.

**Nunca... Não sei como pode dizer uma...**

\- A verdade deve ser dita.

— **Lily e James só fizeram de você o fiel do segredo porque eu sugeri**

\- Mas não foi culpa sua.

— **sibilou Black, tão venenosamente que Pettigrew deu um passo atrás. — Achei que era o plano perfeito...**

\- E seria, se Peter não fosse um covarde traidor.

**Um blefe... Voldemort com certeza viria atrás de mim, jamais sonharia que os dois usariam um sujeito fraco e sem talento como você... Deve ter sido a hora mais sublime de sua vida infeliz quando você contou a Voldemort que podia lhe entregar os Potter.**

\- Provavelmente foi - falou Harry acidamente.

**Pettigrew resmungava, perturbado; Harry entreouvia palavras como "extravagante" e "demência",**

\- Não sabia que ele falava sozinho sobre ele mesmo.

**mas não conseguia deixar de prestar mais atenção à palidez do rosto de Pettigrew e ao jeito com que seus olhos continuavam a correr para as janelas e a porta.**

\- Você é bom em notar essas coisas - murmurou Regulus - E elas são mais importantes do que qualquer palavra que sairá da boca dele.

— **Prof. Lupin — disse Hermione timidamente. — Posso... Posso dizer uma coisa?**

— **Claro, Hermione — disse Lupin cortesmente.**

\- Parece até que vocês estão tomando um chá da tarde.

— **Bem... Scabbers... Quero dizer, esse... Esse homem... Ele dormiu no quarto de Harry durante três anos. Se está trabalhando para Você-Sabe-Quem, como é que ele nunca tentou fazer mal a Harry antes?**

\- Ele não tem coragem o suficiente para isso. E não acho que ele odiasse o meu filho. Ele só queria poder - murmurou James.

\- Também iria atrair muita atenção.

— **Taí! — exclamou Pettigrew com voz esganiçada, apontando para Hermione a mão mutilada.**

\- Um gesto inconsciente.

— **Muito obrigado! Está vendo, Remus? Nunca toquei em um fio de cabelo de Harry! Por que iria fazer isso?**

— **Vou lhe dizer o porquê — falou Black. — Porque você nunca fez nada, nem a ninguém nem para ninguém, sem saber o que poderia ganhar com isso.**

\- Peter sempre foi meio egoísta - murmurou Remus.

**Voldemort está foragido há doze anos, dizem que está semimorto. Você não ia matar bem debaixo do nariz de Alvo Dumbledore, por causa de um bruxo moribundo que perdeu todo o poder, ia? Não, você ia querer ter certeza de que ele era o valentão do colégio antes de voltar para o lado dele, não ia?**

\- Peter precisa crer que está no lado vencedor.

**Por que outra razão você procurou uma família de bruxos para o acolher?**

\- Não acredito ainda que ele viveu conosco - murmurou George, enjoado.

**Para ficar de ouvido atento às novidades, não é mesmo, Peter? Caso o seu velho protetor recuperasse a antiga força e fosse seguro se juntar a ele...**

\- Eu estaria morto - murmurou Harry.

\- Felizmente, isso não aconteceu - falou Lissy.

**Pettigrew abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la várias vezes. Parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar.**

\- Não que ele fosse bom nisso antes.

— **Hum... Sr. Black...**

\- Essa é nova - falou Sirius, divertido. Orion iria morrer de desgosto se visse alguém o chamando assim.

**Sirius? — disse Hermione.**

**Black se assustou ao ouvir alguém tratá-lo assim, com tanta polidez, e encarou Hermione como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido.**

\- É estranho - disse Sirius - Ser chamado de Sr. Black. E todos sempre me chamaram informalmente.

— **Se o senhor não se importar que eu pergunte,**

\- Acho que eu não tenho que não me importar com nada - murmurou Sirius.

**como... Como foi que o senhor fugiu de Azkaban, se não usou artes das trevas?**

\- Usando um conhecimento que aprendi para ajudar um amigo - sorriu.

— **Muito obrigado — exclamou Pettigrew, acenando freneticamente com a cabeça na direção da garota. — Exatamente! Precisamente o que eu...**

\- Cala a boca. Ninguém quer ouvir - resmungou Ginny.

**Mas Lupin o fez calar com um olhar.**

\- Obrigada - Ginny murmurou.

\- De nada.

**Black franziu ligeiramente a testa para Hermione, mas não porque estivesse aborrecido com ela.**

\- Meu temperamento não é tão ruim assim.

**Parecia estar considerando a pergunta.**

\- Isso é mais que já fiz em qualquer aula.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— **Não sei como foi que fugi**

\- Mas o quê?

— **disse lentamente. — Acho que a única razão por que nunca perdi o juízo é porque sabia que era inocente. Isto não era um pensamento feliz, então os dementadores não podiam sugá-lo de mim... Mas serviu para me manter lúcido e consciente de quem eu era...**

_Talvez não totalmente,_ disse Harry.

**Me ajudou a conservar meus poderes quando tudo se tornava... Excessivo...**

Remus não queria nem pensar no que o amigo estava falando. Para Sirius dizer que algo era excessivo...

**Eu conseguia me transformar na cela... Virar cachorro. Os dementadores não conseguem enxergar, sabe... — Ele engoliu em seco. — Aproximam-se das pessoas se alimentando de suas emoções... Eles percebiam que os meus sentimentos eram menos... Menos humanos, menos complexos quando eu era cachorro... Mas achavam, é claro, que eu estava perdendo o juízo como todos os prisioneiros de lá, por isso não se incomodavam.**

Frank ficou impressionado por isso. Era uma coisa que nunca tinha imaginado. Era interessante.

**Mas eu fiquei fraco, muito fraco, e não tinha esperança de afastá-los sem uma varinha...**

James fez uma careta ao pensamento do amigo não ter uma varinha.

**Mas, então, vi Peter naquela foto...**

\- Tudo por causa de um sorteio - murmurou Ron, pensando no que teria acontecido se sua família nunca tivesse ganhado o sorteio e saído no jornal.

**E compreendi que ele estava em Hogwarts com Harry... Perfeitamente colocado para agir, se lhe chegasse a menor notícia de que o partido das trevas estava reunindo forças novamente...**

\- Mas não estava... - falou Ginny. _Por enquanto._

**Pettigrew sacudia a cabeça, murmurando em silêncio,**

\- Ele está louco - murmurou James.

**mas todo o tempo seus olhos se fixavam em Black como se estivesse hipnotizado.**

\- Eu tenho esse efeito nas pessoas - brincou Sirius.

—**... Pronto para atacar no momento em que se certificasse de que contava com aliados... E para entregar o último Potter.**

\- Não basta ter me traído, não? - falou James, acidamente. Estava com raiva de Peter por tudo que ele fizera. Mas tentar matar Harry? O deixava cego de ódio.

**Se lhes entregasse Harry, quem se atreveria a dizer que traíra Lord Voldemort?**

\- O próprio Lord. Ele o mataria assim que matasse Harry - falou Regulus, sem nem piscar.

**Peter seria recebido de volta com todas as honras...**

\- Nem um dos outros comensais iriam gostar disso.

\- Mas não teriam que gostar - completou Snape.

**Então, entendem, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.**

\- Ainda bem que fez - murmurou Harry.

**Era o único que sabia que ele continuava vivo...**

\- Irônico como um preso é o único que sabia de um acontecimento que foi depois da prisão.

\- É a vida.

**Harry se lembrou do que o Sr. Weasley contara à mulher: "****_Os guardas dizem que ele anda falando durante o sono... sempre as mesmas palavras..._****Ele está em Hogwarts".**

\- Então era sobre você que eu falava - disse Siruis, aliviado.

— **Era como se alguém tivesse acendido uma fogueira na minha cabeça, e os dementadores não pudessem destruí-la...**

\- Fico feliz por isso.

**Não era um pensamento feliz... Era uma obsessão...**

James olhou preocupado para Sirius.

**Mas isso me deu forças, clareou minha mente. **

\- Não se você é a melhor pessoa para julgar isso – murmurou Dorcas.

**Então, uma noite quando abriram a porta para me trazer comida, **

Remus balançou a cabeça. Essa tinha sido uma das frases mais tristes que ele ouvira.

**eu passei por eles em forma de cachorro... Para eles é tão difícil perceberem emoções animais que ficaram confusos... **

\- Também ninguém irá culpar os dementadores por te confundirem com um cachorro. Eu confundo também às vezes – brincou James.

**Eu estava magro, muito magro... O bastante para passar entre as grades... **

Regulus olhou preocupado para o irmão. Sirius era magro, mas nada parecido com isso.

**Ainda como cachorro nadei até a costa... Viajei para o norte e entrei escondido nos terrenos de Hogwarts, como cachorro.**

\- Você deve ter ficado exausto.

\- Eu sobrevivi; isso que importa.

\- Por pouco – Lily resmungou.

**Desde então vivi na floresta, exceto nas horas em que saía para assistir ao Quadribol, é claro.**

\- Não acredito – murmurou Lily – Você sempre será tão viciado? Isso é ridículo!

\- Você está com inveja – retrucou Sirius – Porque você só tem os seus livros chatos.

Lily revirou os olhos.

**Você voa bem como o seu pai, Harry...**

\- Melhor, na verdade – murmurou Sirius.

Harry riu baixinho.

James recusou-se a aceitar essa verdade.

\- Ele está certo – sussurrou Regulus para Harry que somente riu mais, balançando a cabeça.

**Black se virou para o garoto, que não evitou seu olhar.**

\- Estou sentindo que eu já fiz uma evolução na minha relação com Harry – murmurou Sirius.

— **Acredite em mim — disse, rouco. — Acredite em mim, Harry. Nunca traí James e Lily. Teria preferido morrer a traí-los.**

\- Faríamos o mesmo por você – murmurou Lily. James somente acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que Sirius sabia disso.

\- Eu sei. Nós somos família, certo?

\- Claro que sim – respondeu James e puxou Sirius para um abraço inesperado.

\- Vocês são muito gays – resmungou Remus.

\- Olha quem fala! – Sirius implicou, batendo no ombro do amigo depois.

**E, finalmente, Harry acreditou. **

\- Também né, já estava tarde.

\- Desculpe se eu não acredito de primeira em um cara que supostamente queria me matar!

\- Dessa vez tá perdoado, Harry, mas da próxima...

\- Cala a boca, Sirius! Não irá ter próxima.

\- Certo, Lily, certo.

**A garganta apertada demais para falar, fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.**

\- Um aceno de morte – murmurou Snape.

— **Não!**

**Pettigrew caíra de joelhos como se o aceno de Harry fosse a sua sentença de morte. **

\- Porque é.

\- Não façam nada – implorou Alice. Preocupada com Remus e Sirius. Não se importava com o que aconteceria a Peter.

**Arrastou-se de joelhos, humilhou-se, **

\- Ele está acostumado já. Humilha-se desde o dia que nasceu – murmurou Regulus.

**as mãos juntas diante do peito como se rezasse.**

\- Nessa hora, todos viram religiosos – disse Dorcas com desprezo. Odiava essas pessoas que não tinham religião.

— **Sirius... Sou eu... Peter... Seu amigo...**

\- Agora é tarde demais para lembrar-se dessa amizade – murmurou Sirius.

**Você não...**

\- Nunca diga um não a um Black – reclamou Frank, que conhecia bem o suficiente a família para saber disso. Sirius e Regulus trocaram olhares bem humorados.

**Black deu um chute no ar e Pettigrew se encolheu.**

\- Essa tem coragem – ironizou Snape.

— **Já tem sujeira suficiente nas minhas vestes sem você tocar nelas — exclamou Black.**

\- Para Sirius admitir que está sujo, a coisa está ruim – brincou Lene.

— **Remus! — esganiçou-se Pettigrew, virando-se para Lupin, implorando com as mãos e os joelhos no chão. — Você não acredita nisso... **

\- Claro que acredito.

**Sirius não teria lhe contado se eles tivessem mudado os planos?**

\- O objetivo era o segredo – Remus deu de ombros.

— **Não, se pensasse que eu era o espião, Peter.**

\- Eu não... Eu não pensei isso – falou Sirius, incerto. Ele queria dizer que sempre acreditaria nisso. Mas parece que a amizade dele dera toda errada com os Marotos. Como poderia dizer que não desconfiaria de Remus no futuro, por mais impossível que isso parecesse? – Eu confiaria minha vida a você – falou sincero.

\- Eu sei, Almofadinhas – Remus sorriu – Também confiaria minha vida a você.

**Presumo que foi por isso que você não me contou, Sirius? — perguntou ele, pouco interessado, por cima da cabeça de Pettigrew.**

\- Você é muito frio – Dorcas brincou.

\- Não com você – sussurrou Remus para ela, que sorriu amplamente.

— **Me perdoe, Remus — disse Black.**

— **Tudo bem, Almofadinhas, meu velho amigo — respondeu Lupin, que agora enrolava as mangas das vestes. **

James olhou desconfiado para Remus. O conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que viria mágica.

— **E você me perdoa por acreditar que você fosse o espião?**

\- Já está perdoado – murmurou Sirius.

— **Claro. — E a sombra de um sorriso perpassou o rosto ossudo de Black. Ele, também, começou a enrolar as mangas. — Vamos matá-lo juntos?**

\- Isso não fez nem um pouco perturbador – murmurou Lene.

— **Acho que sim — concordou Lupin sombriamente.**

\- Remus, você não tem a desculpa de ter ido para a prisão para estar agindo inconsequentemente – brigou Lily.

\- Desculpa, mã... Lily.

Lily estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu sei que eu sou ótima mãe, Remus, mas não pense em me chamar de mãe só para perturbar.

\- Foi um erro honesto.

\- Não há essa de erro honesto com vocês.

Remus, Sirius e James não responderam.

— **Vocês não me matariam... Não vão me matar... — exclamou Pettigrew.**

\- Nem ele acredita mais nisso.

**E correu para Ron. — Ron... Eu não fui um bom amigo... Um bom bichinho?**

\- Só de pensar nisso, eu me sinto doente – disse Ginny.

\- E como você acha que eu me sinto? – replicou Ron.

**Você não vai deixá-los me matarem, Ron, vai... **

\- Vou sim.

**Você está do meu lado, não está?**

\- Não.

**Mas Ron olhava Pettigrew com absoluto nojo.**

\- Claro. Aquele homem era doente.

— **Eu deixei você dormir na minha cama! — exclamou ele.**

\- Isso não era algo que nós precisássemos saber – George disse, enjoado.

\- E agora eu nunca vou me esquecer disso – completou Fred.

— **Bom garoto... Bom dono... — Pettigrew se arrastou até Ron — você não vai deixá-los fazerem isso... Eu fui o seu rato... Fui um bom bicho de estimação...**

\- Eu acho que ele nem enxerga o quão doente ele é – murmurou Alex, totalmente enjoado.

— **Se você foi um rato melhor do que foi um homem, não é coisa para se gabar, Peter — disse Black com aspereza.**

\- Por um milhão de motivos – concordou Lissy.

**Ron, empalidecendo ainda mais de dor, puxou a perna quebrada para longe do alcance de Pettigrew.**

\- Não acho que o covarde vá tentar nada, mas o desespero... – Lene falou, deixando a frase incompleta.

**Ainda de joelhos, este se virou e cambaleou para frente, agarrando a bainha das vestes de Hermione.**

\- Espero que você tenha comprado outra depois – murmurou Ginny.

— **Garota meiga... Garota inteligente... Você... Você não vai deixar que eles... **

\- Talvez não. Mas eu vou deixar a justiça ser feita – murmurou Hermione.

**Me ajude.**

\- Ajudo quem merece só – disse Hermione, friamente. Peter tinha sorte que tudo isso tinha acontecido quando eles pequenos. Se acontecesse agora, no tempo de guerra...

**Hermione puxou as vestes para longe das mãos de Pettigrew e recuou contra a parede, horrorizada.**

\- Se serve de consolo, você provavelmente é mais poderosa que ele – falou Frank.

**Pettigrew continuou ajoelhado, tremendo descontroladamente, e foi virando lentamente a cabeça para Harry.**

\- Nem tente – ameaçou James, irado. Não ligava que Peter não estivesse lá para ouvir.

— **Harry... Harry... Você é igualzinho ao seu pai... Igualzinho...**

\- Então você devia saber que é inútil falar com ele – rosnou James – Ele consegue ver quem você realmente é.

— **COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR COM HARRY? — rugiu Black. **

\- É uma boa pergunta.

\- Peter não tem um pingo de decência – murmurou Josh.

— **COMO TEM CORAGEM DE OLHAR PARA ELE? COMO TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR DE JAMES NA FRENTE DELE?**

\- Ele não tem morais ou honra – disse Regulus, dando de ombro.

— **Harry — sussurrou Pettigrew, arrastando-se em direção ao garoto, com as mãos estendidas.**

\- Ele devia estar mesmo desesperado para achar que eu o tocaria – murmurou Harry.

— **Harry, James não iria querer que eles me matassem... **

\- Talvez não – admitiu James – Mas só pelo que aconteceria a eles.

**James teria compreendido, Harry... Teria tido piedade...**

\- Seu filho da puta – rosnou James – Mentiroso. Qualquer pessoa nesse mundo, saberia que eu não teria um pingo de piedade pelo monstro que matou Lily e ameaçou a vida do meu filho!

\- Se você tivesse sobrevivido, você provavelmente caçaria o bastardo você mesmo – concordou Sirius.

**Black e Lupin avançaram ao mesmo tempo, **

\- É bom saber que ainda estamos em sincronia.

\- Sempre.

**agarraram Pettigrew pelos ombros e o atiraram de costas no chão.**

\- Nada como um belo trabalho em dupla.

**O homem ficou ali, contorcendo-se de terror, olhando fixamente para os dois.**

Snape perguntou-se se Peter se lembrou de tudo que os dois já tinham feito a ele, inclusive os piores momentos.

— **Você vendeu Lily e James a Voldemort — disse Black, que também tremia.**

\- Era o meu momento de vingança – murmurou Sirius.

— **Você nega isso?**

**Pettigrew prorrompeu em lágrimas. **

\- Acho que isso é resposta suficiente.

**A cena era terrível, ele parecia um bebezão careca, encolhendo-se.**

Harry lembrou-se de como mesmo assim ele só sentia nojo pelo homem.

— **Sirius, Sirius, o que é que eu podia ter feito? O Lorde das Trevas... Você não faz ideia... **

\- Todos temos – protestou Alice, fechando os olhos. Não aguentava mais nem abrir os jornais nesses dias.

**Ele tem armas que você não imagina... Tive medo, Sirius, eu nunca fui corajoso como você, Remus e James. **

\- Sempre soubemos disso.

\- Uma pena só que não notamos antes como você era mentiroso – murmurou Remus.

**Eu nunca desejei que isso acontecesse...**

\- Bem, isso não trará Lily e James de volta, trará? – murmurou Alice.

**Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado me forçou...**

\- Muito fácil dizer isso agora – murmurou Alice.

— **NÃO MINTA! — berrou Black. — VOCÊ ANDOU PASSANDO INFORMAÇÕES PARA ELE DURANTE UM ANO ANTES DE LILY E JAMES MORREREM!**

\- UM ANO INTEIRO? – James explodiu. Lily tentou o acalmar.

Regulus, Sirius, Remus, Dorcas, Frank e Alice se entreolharam, chocados. Ninguém tinha esperado que fosse ser tanto tempo assim.

**VOCÊ ERA ESPIÃO DELE!**

\- A única coisa na qual Peter seria útil – disse Harry, com desprezo.

— **Ele estava assumindo o poder em toda parte! **

\- Mas ninguém é invencível – falou Frank.

— **exclamou Pettigrew. — Que é que eu tinha a ganhar recusando o que me pedia?**

\- A vida dos seus amigos – gritou Sirius – Mas suponho que isso não valha nada para você.

— **Que é que você tinha a ganhar lutando contra o bruxo mais maligno que já existiu? — perguntou Black, com uma terrível expressão de fúria no rosto. **

Regulus olhou para o irmão. Conhecia aquela expressão bem demais. Sirius agiria de modo totalmente inconsequente depois disso.

— **Apenas vidas inocentes, Peter!**

\- Não importa para ele – disse Snape.

\- E para você importa? – perguntou Lily, séria.

\- Sim – murmurou Snape, depois de um tempo de silêncio.

— **Você não entende! — choramingou Pettigrew. — Ele teria me matado, Sirius!**

\- Seria melhor – falou Remus friamente.

— **ENTÃO VOCÊ DEVIA TER MORRIDO! — rugiu Black. — MORRER EM VEZ DE TRAIR SEUS AMIGOS!**

\- Como você faria – falou James.

\- Claro.

**COMO TERÍAMOS FEITO POR VOCÊ!**

Sirius ficou enjoado ao pensar em como qualquer deles teria dado a vida por Peter. E nenhum desconfiava de como o amigo era na verdade.

**Black e Lupin estavam ombro a ombro, as varinhas erguidas.**

\- Mais uma vez – Remus sorriu levemente. Quantas vezes já tinham ficado lado a lado do amigo, se preparando para enfrentar quem fosse?

— **Você devia ter percebido — disse Lupin com a voz controlada — que se Voldemort não o matasse, nós o mataríamos.**

Remus se perguntou que tipo de pessoa ele era no futuro, que falava de assassinato tão friamente. Mas também sabia que Peter merecia ser morto por tudo que fizera.

\- Não façam isso – imploraram Lily e Lene juntas.

Sirius deu de ombros.

**Adeus, Peter.**

Já foi tarde, pensou Regulus com desprezo. Odiava o tipo de covardia de Peter. Odiava pessoas que traíam aqueles que a amavam.

**Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos e se virou para a parede.**

Hermione ficou envergonhada ao perceber que já naquela época não faria nada para impedir um assassinato, mesmo que o de um homem como Peter.

— **NÃO! — berrou Harry.**

James suspirou aliviado. Por mais que odiasse Peter, não queria que fosse Remus e Sirius os assassinos.

**E se adiantou, colocando-se entre Pettigrew e as varinhas.**

\- Isso foi corajosamente estúpido – murmurou Regulus.

\- Você quer dizer simplesmente que eu fui estúpido – Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Talvez – provocou Regulus.

Harry riu.

— **Vocês não podem matá-lo — disse afobado. — Não podem.**

Lily, Lene, Alice e James suspiraram aliviados.

**Black e Lupin fizeram cara de espanto.**

\- Relaxe, nós só estamos julgando sua sanidade – falou Remus.

\- Só leia. Eu vou explicar – disse Harry.

— **Harry, esse verme é a razão por que você não tem pais — rosnou Black. **

\- Eu acho que ele entendeu isso – falou Ginny.

\- Mas não é a única razão – comentou Neville.

\- Ninguém conseguiria parar Voldemort – concordou Fred.

— **Esse covardão teria olhado você morrer, sem levantar um dedo. **

\- Não que ele pudesse fazer muito se quisesse.

**Você ouviu o que ele disse. Dava mais valor à pele nojenta do que a toda sua família.**

James olhou para baixo, triste ao ouvir isso. Estava magoado pela traição de Peter.

— **Eu sei — ofegou Harry. — Vamos levar Peter até o castelo. Vamos entregar ele aos dementadores.**

Sirius assentiu, pensando que isso era pior que morte.

**Ele pode ir para Azkaban... **

\- Nada menos que o merecido.

**Mas não o matem.**

Harry pensou melancólico sobre esse momento. Daqui a pouco tudo começaria a dar errado, mas por alguns poucos segundos ele estava feliz.

— **Harry! — exclamou Pettigrew, e atirou os braços em torno dos joelhos de Harry. **

Neville fez uma careta.

— **Você... Obrigado... É mais do que eu mereço...**

\- Definitivamente.

**Obrigado...**

\- Agradeça se entregando – murmurou Hermione.

— **Tire as mãos de cima de mim — vociferou Harry empurrando as mãos de Pettigrew, enojado. **

\- Entendo o sentimento – murmurou Ron.

— **Não estou fazendo isso por você. **

\- Ele já devia ter percebido isso – murmurou Alex.

**Estou fazendo isso porque acho que meu pai não ia querer que os melhores amigos dele virassem assassinos...**

\- Não ia mesmo – concordou James.

Frank achava aquilo meio ridículo. Afinal, eles estavam em uma guerra. Parecia improvável que pelo menos Remus não tivesse matado ninguém já.

**Por sua causa.**

\- Exatamente – falou James – Não vale a pena matar Peter.

**Ninguém se mexeu nem fez qualquer ruído exceto Pettigrew, cuja respiração saía em arquejos, e ele levava as mãos ao peito.**

\- Uma última tentativa de reza? – sugeriu Lissy.

_Deve ter funcionado, _pensou Harry.

**Black e Lupin se entreolharam. **

\- Acho que estávamos surpresos com a sua maturidade – murmurou Remus.

**Então, com um único movimento, baixaram as varinhas.**

James sorriu orgulhoso para o filho.

— **Você é a única pessoa que tem o direito de decidir, Harry — disse Black. **

\- Privilégio de ser o filho – brincou Harry, sem humor.

— **Mas pense... Pense no que ele fez...**

\- Duvido que ele esteja pensando em qualquer coisa fora isso – murmurou Dorcas.

— **Ele pode ir para Azkaban **

\- Ele não deve sobreviver lá mesmo.

— **repetiu Harry. — Se alguém merece aquele lugar é ele...**

\- E não você – completou Harry para Sirius que sorriu levemente.

**Pettigrew continuava a arquejar às costas do garoto.**

\- Ninguém liga.

— **Muito bem — disse Lupin. — Saia da frente, então.**

**Harry hesitou.**

\- Você não confia em mim? – perguntou Remus, magoado.

\- Bem, naquele momento eu não confiava muito em ninguém – admitiu Harry.

— **Vou amarrá-lo — disse Lupin. — Só isso, juro.**

\- Pode confiar em Remus, ele é extremamente certinho – Sirius disse.

**Harry saiu do caminho. **

\- Assim se foi a última proteção de Peter.

**Cordas finas saíram da varinha de Lupin, desta vez, e no momento seguinte Pettigrew estava se revirando no chão, amarrado e amordaçado.**

\- Não foi um feitiço ofensivo – Snape revirou os olhos.

— **Mas se você se transformar, Peter — rosnou Black, a varinha também apontada para Pettigrew — nós o mataremos. **

\- Assim ele não vai arriscar.

\- Uma pena.

**Concorda, Harry?**

Regulus olhou para Harry ansioso. Esperava que o garoto dissesse sim. Ele tinha que perceber que isso era só para amedrontar Peter.

**Harry olhou a figura lastimável no chão e concordou com a cabeça de modo que Pettigrew pudesse vê-lo.**

Lily olhou para o filho com pena. Harry não devia ter que passar por isso.

— **Certo — disse Lupin, subitamente eficiente. **

\- Você estava dizendo que eu era ineficiente antes?

\- Eu não disse nada.

— **Ron, não sei consertar ossos tão bem quanto Madame Pomfrey, por isso acho melhor só imobilizar sua perna até o entregarmos na ala hospitalar.**

\- Isso é que um professor responsável – murmurou Harry, lembrando-se do segundo ano. Todos estremeceram com a memória.

**Ele foi até Ron, se abaixou, tocou a perna dele com a varinha **

\- Finalmente alguém foi curar o meu irmão – falou Ginny.

\- Desculpe.

**e murmurou:**

— **_Férula!_** — **Ataduras se enrolaram à perna de Ron e a prenderam firmemente a uma tala. Depois, o professor ajudou o garoto a se levantar; Ron, desajeitado, apoiou no chão o peso da perna e não fez careta.**

\- Esse é o meu irmão – disseram George e Fred orgulhosos.

— **Está melhor. Obrigado.**

\- Qualquer hora.

— **E o Prof. Snape? — perguntou Hermione com a voz fraquinha,**

\- Eu já tinha me esquecido dele – murmurou Dorcas.

\- Obrigado – falou Snape sarcástico.

\- Desculpe.

**contemplando o professor encostado à parede.**

\- Aposto que ele parece mais idiota que o normal – implicou Sirius.

— **Ele não tem nenhum problema sério — disse Lupin se curvando para Snape e tomando seu pulso. — Vocês só se entusiasmaram um pouquinho demais. **

O Trio sorriu culpado, enquanto os outros riam. Fora Snape, claro.

**Continua desacordado. Hum... Talvez seja melhor não o reanimarmos até estar a salvo no castelo.**

\- Remus, Remus – reprendeu Lily.

**Podemos levá-lo assim...**

**Lupin murmurou:**

— **_Mobilicorpus!_**

\- Adoro esse feitiço – disse Josh, empolgado.

\- Obviamente, você nunca esteve no efeito dele – disse Snape.

— **Como se fios invisíveis tivessem sido amarrados aos pulsos, pescoço e joelhos de Snape, ele foi posto de pé, a cabeça pendendo molemente, como a de um títere grotesco. Ele flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão, os pés frouxos sacudindo.**

\- Nada como um passeio – murmurou Regulus.

**Lupin apanhou a Capa da Invisibilidade e guardou-a em segurança no bolso.**

James olhou desconfiado para o amigo. Remus tinha que devolver a Harry.

— **E dois de nós devemos nos acorrentar a essa coisa — disse Black, cutucando Pettigrew com o pé. — Só para garantir.**

\- Sensato Black.

\- Obrigado Snape.

— **Eu faço isso — disse Lupin.**

\- Mais confiável do que os feitiços de Sirius – brincou Lene.

\- EI! – protestou.

— **E eu — disse Ron decidido, mancando até o prisioneiro.**

\- Você tem que descansar – murmurou Neville preocupado.

\- Eu não estava cansado – retrucou.

**Black conjurou pesadas algemas do nada; e logo Pettigrew estava novamente de pé, o braço esquerdo preso ao direito de Lupin, o direito preso ao esquerdo de Ron. O garoto estava muito sério.**

\- A única vez na vida que Ron estava sério.

\- Acho que você está me confundido com um deles – Ron falou e apontou para os gêmeos.

**Parecia ter tomado a verdadeira identidade de Scabbers como uma ofensa pessoal. **

\- Foi uma ofensa pessoal – retrucou.

**Crookshanks saltou com leveza da cama e abriu caminho para fora do quarto, o rabo de escovinha elegantemente erguido no ar.**

\- Esse gato é estranho – comentou mais uma vez Alice.

* * *

¹ - Sim, James e Sirius não são realmente irmãos. Mas eles pensam neles mesmos como se fossem, então...


	20. O Beijo do Dementador

**Leiam as notas finais. Sério.**

Dessa vez, consegui escrever rápido, até porque o capítulo é bem menor que os normais. Mas amei escrevê-lo, sério. Gostei de colocar mais pensamentos e menos falas, vocês preferem assim também ou o contrário? Podem dizer. Enfim, vou parar de enrolar aqui e deixar vocês lerem.

Reviews:

Hela~ Eu também odeio muito Peter, mais que Bellatrix e Voldemort até. Porque eles pelos menos tiveram algum motivo para fazer o que fizerem, mesmo que nada justifique as ações (matar Sirius é imperdoável). Não estou planejando trazer Tonks para a história. Mas... Tudo pode acontecer e admito que seria interessante ver como isso mudaria a relação de Remus e Dorcas. Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos.

Guest~ Continuando! Obrigada.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - O Beijo do Dementador**

* * *

**Harry nunca fizera parte de um grupo tão esquisito.**

\- Talvez porque você não faça parte de grupos normalmente – murmurou Neville.

\- Você se exclui demais – concordou Gina.

\- Olha quem fala – retrucou Harry.

**Crookshanks descia as escadas à frente; **

\- Não sei porque isso não me surpreende – murmurou Frank.

**Lupin, Pettigrew e Ron vinham a seguir,**

\- Vocês não acham estranho que vocês estão seguindo um gato?

**Ron deu de ombros.**

\- Já tínhamos passado do ponto de questionar.

**parecendo competidores de uma corrida de seis pernas. **

\- Harry e suas comparações – murmurou Alex.

**Depois vinha o Prof. Snape,**

\- Pelo menos não fui esquecido – murmurou Snape.

**flutuando feito um fantasma, os pés batendo em cada degrau que descia, **

\- Obrigado pela delicadeza – murmurou Snape sarcástico.

\- Desculpe – pediu Remus.

**seguro por sua própria varinha, que Sirius apontava para ele.**

\- Com medo de mim, Black? – Snape sorriu.

\- Não – respondeu com desprezo – Somente estava fazendo o feitiço para lhe levantar.

**Harry e Hermione fechavam o cortejo.**

\- O cortejo não seria minha primeira palavra para descrever a situação – murmurou Frank.

**Voltar ao túnel foi difícil. **

\- E quando algo é fácil?

**Lupin, Pettigrew e Ron tiveram que se virar de lado para consegui-lo; Lupin continuava a cobrir Pettigrew com a varinha. **

_Se pelo menos tivesse continuado assim_, Harry pensou.

**Harry os via avançar lentamente pelo túnel em fila indiana.**

\- Somos organizados – brincou Ron.

**Crookshanks sempre à frente. **

Até Hermione foi obrigada a admitir que isso era estranho.

**Harry logo atrás de Black,**

Sirius sorriu feliz, ao ver que Harry confiava nele o suficiente para se aproximar tanto.

**que continuava a fazer Snape flutuar à frente com a cabeça mole batendo sem parar no teto baixo. **

\- Eu vou acordar com uma dor de cabeça enorme – reclamou Snape.

**O menino tinha a impressão de que Black não estava fazendo nada para evitar as batidas.**

\- Em nome dos velhos tempos – murmurou Sirius, constrangido.

— **Você sabe o que isso significa? **

\- Claro que não. Não sei nem do que você está falando – reclamou Lene.

— **perguntou Black abruptamente a Harry **

\- Sirius só sabe falar assim mesmo – brincou Lily.

\- Estou magoado, Lily. Sempre jurei que eu era seu maroto preferido.

\- Claro que é – Lily replicou e Sirius fez uma cara surpresa até ela continuar - Só está atrás de Remus, depois James...

Remus sorriu enquanto James reclamava.

\- Eu sou o seu namorado! – Protestava. – Devia vir primeiro.

\- Não, Remus é mais legal – Lily riu.

\- Então por que você não vai namorar com o Remus? – Perguntou James, brincando.

\- Ele já está muito bem, acompanhado. Não, Dorcas? – falou Lily, brincando.

A loira corou. Não sabia como eles já sabiam, já que nem ela nem Remus tinham falado nada ainda. Mas... Não iria negar.

\- Eles são um casal muito fofo mesmo – falou Alice, sonhadora.

**enquanto faziam seu lento progresso pelo túnel. — Entregar Pettigrew?**

\- Melhor que o matar – murmurou Frank.

— **Você fica livre... — respondeu Harry.**

Sirius sorriu. Não imaginava que Harry já estivesse pensando nisso.

\- Finalmente eu vou poder ser seu padrinho! – falou satisfeito – Vou te tirar dos Dursley. Você vai ter uma vida adequada, finalmente – falou animado e continuou a dizer de todos os planos de vida sem perceber como Harry estava ficando triste com isso.

— **É. Mas eu também sou, não sei se alguém lhe disse, eu sou seu padrinho.**

\- Ainda não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça – Lily falou.

\- Você sabe que me ama – falou Sirius convencido.

\- Infelizmente sim.

— **Eu soube — disse Harry.**

\- Achei melhor não mencionar a ocasião.

\- Foi melhor.

— **Bem... Os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor — disse Black formalmente.**

\- Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo, não?

— **Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles...**

\- Você ficaria nos cuidados do melhor padrinho do mundo - murmurou James, sorrindo.

\- Vou fazer o meu melhor – prometeu Sirius.

**Harry esperou.**

\- Uma prova que James é o seu pai. Porque o que o coitado sabe esperar. Esperou anos por Lily.

Lily deu de ombros, envergonhada.

**Será que Black queria dizer o que ele achava que queria?**

\- Claro que sim – disse Sirius – Se você que eu vou deixar você continuar a viver com aqueles... – e xingou os Dursley de nomes que Lily não aprovou -...você está muito errado.

— **Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se você quiser ficar com seus tios — disse Black. **

\- Não acho que isso vá acontecer – disse Neville. Mas sabia que algo devia ter dado errado, porque o amigo ainda morava com a família trouxa até o sexto ano. No sétimo, não sabia mais.

— **Mas... Bem... Pense nisso. Depois que o meu nome estiver limpo... **

\- Espero que não demore – ameaçou James – Vá tratar de arranjar uma vida.

\- Sim, senhor – replicou Sirius.

**Se você quiser uma... Uma casa diferente...**

\- Não se isso – prometeu Sirius. Ele cuidaria de Harry como se fosse o seu próprio filho.

**Uma espécie de explosão ocorreu no fundo do estômago de Harry.**

\- Diarreia? – Sugeriu George.

Gina revirou os olhos.

— **Quê, morar com você? **

\- Exato.

— **perguntou, batendo a cabeça, sem querer, numa pedra saliente do teto. **

\- Sua cara fazer isso – murmurou Gina.

— **Deixar a casa dos Dursley?**

\- Já passou da hora – comentou Alice. Detestava o fato de Harry morar lá.

— **Claro, achei que você não ia querer — disse Black apressadamente.**

\- Duvido. Você não sabe ouvir um não – murmurou Remus.

Sirius deu de ombros.

— **Eu compreendo, só pensei que...**

\- Harry ficaria feliz em morar com o padrinho dele – concluiu Lissy – E ele ficaria.

— **Você ficou maluco?**

\- Sempre foi.

— **disse Harry com a voz quase tão rouca quanto à de Black. **

\- Eu tenho a desculpa de ser um ex-presidiário, qual a sua? – falou Sirius.

— **Claro que quero deixar a casa dos Dursley! **

Os Weasleys se sentiram culpados agora. Por que nunca tinham convidado Harry para morar com eles?

**Você tem casa? **

\- Não.

\- Na verdade – Harry hesitou – Você ficou a sua casa. Sabe, a que você cresceu.

Sirius e Regulus olharam incrédulos para Harry. Não tinha como tal herança de família ir para na mão de Sirius, sendo que ele fora deserdado. Ainda mais quando ele estava preso.

\- Impossível.

\- Você é o único Black que sobrou, praticamente – Harry deu ombros.

Sirius se perguntou se era alguma brincadeira cruel da vida, o dar o mesmo local que ele odiava do fundo do coração.

\- Bem, é melhor que nada – Regulus tentou, positivamente.

**Quando é que eu posso me mudar?**

\- Nunca vi Harry tão empolgado com algo.

\- Era uma chance de escapar dos Dursley e conhecer melhor o meu padrinho.

**Black virou-se completamente para olhar o garoto; **

\- Discreto todo.

**a cabeça de Snape raspou o teto, mas Black não parecia se importar.**

\- Desculpe? – tentou Sirius baixinho, depois de receber um olhar mortal de Lily.

Snape revirou os olhos.

— **Você quer? **

\- Nada poderia ser pior que os Dursley – Harry falou, causando olhares de pena.

— **perguntou ele. — Sério?**

\- Se ele falou...

— **Sério! — respondeu Harry. **

\- Você não tem graça, não é nem um pouco grosso – murmurou George.

**O rosto ossudo de Black se abriu no primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Harry já o tinha visto dar. **

Lene prometeu a si mesma que jamais deixaria Sirius virar essa pessoa que não sorria mais.

**A diferença que fazia era espantosa, **

\- Sempre foi – comentou Lene. Lembrava bem da primeira impressão que tivera de Sirius, não fora nada boa. Ele parecia sempre estar sério ou então sorrindo sarcástico. Até que um dia ele sorriu de verdade e o coração dela pareceu parar por um segundo antes de se lembrar que Sirius era só mais um menino idiota de 11 anos (a mesma idade que ela tinha).

**como se uma pessoa dez anos mais nova se projetasse através da máscara de fome; **

\- Você está voltando ao normal – comentou James, esperançoso.

Harry conteve o impulso de balançar a cabeça negativamente.

**por um instante ele se tornou reconhecível como o homem que estava rindo no casamento dos pais de Harry.**

\- Eu devia ter estado muito feliz mesmo, esse dia deve ter sido perfeito – comentou Sirius. Estava feliz só de imaginar.

**Os dois não se falaram mais até chegar ao fim do túnel. **

\- Foi meio complicado achar assuntos em comum – brincou Sirius.

**Crookshanks saiu correndo à frente; evidentemente apertara o nó do tronco com a pata,**

\- Esse gato me assusta – Lene disse.

\- Crookshanks não tem culpa de ser inteligente – defendeu Hermione.

\- O gato se parece com a dona – comentou Harry.

**porque Lupin, Pettigrew e Ron subiram penosamente, mas não houve ruídos de galhos ferozes.**

\- Fico feliz por isso – murmurou Gina.

**Black fez Snape passar pelo buraco,**

\- E essa frase não foi estranha. Nem um pouco – murmurou James.

**depois se afastou para Harry e Hermione passarem. **

\- Uma educação muito acima do esperado para você – comentou Dorcas.

Regulus olhou curioso para a menina. Será que ela não sabia de todas as aulas que Sirius tivera quando pequeno?

**Finalmente todos conseguiram sair.**

\- Nada como trabalho em equipe, não é mesmo?

**Os jardins estavam muito escuros agora; **

\- Só para facilitar a caminhada.

**as únicas luzes vinham das janelas distantes do castelo. **

\- Serve de nada.

**Sem dizer uma palavra, eles começaram a andar. **

\- Bem, ficar parado não traria muito futuro – murmurou Remus.

**Pettigrew continuava a arquejar **

\- Ele é irritante – murmurou Regulus.

**e, ocasionalmente, a choramingar. **

\- Muito irritante – concordou Sirius.

**A cabeça de Harry zumbia. **

\- Talvez seja bom você ver um medi-bruxo – murmurou Ron.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**Ele ia deixar os Dursley. **

\- Já demorou demais – comentou Alice.

**Ia morar com Sirius Black, **

\- Só espero que você não seja corrompido – murmurou Lily.

Sirius disse que não podia prometer nada. Harry sorriu.

**o melhor amigo dos seus pais...**

\- E eu não sou ninguém – reclamou Remus.

\- Bem, não é você com quem ele irá morar – falou Sirius em um tom vitorioso.

**Sentia-se atordoado...**

\- É porque foi bem inesperado.

**Que iria acontecer quando dissesse aos Dursley que ia morar com o preso que tinham visto na televisão!**

\- Eles vão ficar apavorados e nunca mais entrarão no seu caminho – falou James vingativo.

— **Um movimento errado, Pedro — ameaçou Lupin que ia à frente.**

\- Indo na frente só para chamar atenção que eu sei.

\- Claro.

**Sua varinha continuava apontada de viés para o peito de Pettigrew.**

Remus balançou a cabeça. Ainda estava triste com tudo que teria que fazer com Peter, mas não tinha escolha. O Pettigrew tinha escolhido isso para ele mesmo.

**Em silêncio eles avançaram pelos jardins, as luzes do castelo crescendo com a aproximação. **

\- Diminuir elas não iriam – murmurou Alice.

**Snape continuava a flutuar de maneira fantasmagórica à frente de Black, o queixo batendo no peito.**

\- Você poderia pelo menos fingir tentar, sabe – disse Snape. Sirius deu de ombros.

**Então...**

\- Não gostei desse então – murmurou Sirius.

**Uma nuvem se mexeu. **

\- O que não é a coisa mais incomum do mundo, sabe.

**Inesperadamente surgiram sombras escuras no chão.**

\- Como uma sombra surge de repente? – Perguntou Frank, confuso.

**O grupo foi banhado pelo luar. **

\- Você faz soar tão legal – reprovou Ron.

**Snape se chocou com Lupin, Pettigrew e Ron, que pararam abruptamente.**

\- Coitado de Sev, ele só se machuca – comentou Lily.

Snape deu de ombros.

**Black congelou. **

\- Espero que não literalmente.

\- Claro que não.

\- Vai saber**.**

**Ele esticou um braço para fazer Harry e Hermione pararem.**

\- Você é corajoso de se meter no meio do Trio - falou Neville.

\- Era para a segurança deles.

**O garoto viu a silhueta de Lupin. O professor enrijecera. **

\- Não é um bom sinal – disse Fred. Se Lupin estava assustado, então era algo sério.

**Então as pernas de Harry começaram a tremer.**

\- O que você estava sentindo? – Perguntou Lily, imediatamente passando todas as doenças na sua cabeça.

\- Nada, eu acho – disse Harry – Não lembro mais.

— **Ah, não! — exclamou Hermione. — Ele não tomou a poção hoje à noite.**

\- Ferrou – todos que não estavam lá falaram juntos.

**Ele está perigoso!**

\- Sempre estou – falou Remus amargamente. Dorcas apertou a mão dele levemente ao sentir a tristeza do garoto.

— **Corram — sussurrou Black. — Corram. Agora.**

James sorriu ao ver a tentativa do amigo de proteger os outros. Também não seria muito perigoso para Sirius ficar, por causa da animagia.

**Mas Harry não podia correr.**

\- Claro que pode – falou Alice, nervosa. Não queria que acontecesse nada com o sobrinho de consideração.

**Ron estava acorrentado a Pettigrew e Lupin.**

\- Ainda?

**Ele deu um salto para frente,**

\- Você é burro? – Gina perguntou para o irmão irritada. Ela estava preocupada.

**mas Black o abraçou pelo peito e o atirou para trás.**

\- Nunca achei que diria isso, mas você está sendo sensato – falou Lily.

— **Deixe-o comigo... CORRA!**

\- Ouça Sirius – aconselhou Regulus.

**Ouviu-se um rosnado medonho.**

Remus baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Sabia que estava começando a transformação.

**A cabeça de Lupin começou a se alongar. **

\- Sempre soube que você tinha uma cabeça enorme – brincou Sirius.

**O seu corpo também. Os ombros se encurvaram. Pelos brotavam visivelmente de seu rosto e uas mãos, que se fechavam transformando-se em patas com garras. **

\- Isso tem que ser doloroso – comentou Dorcas, preocupada.

\- E é – disse Remus, dando de ombros. Não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer.

**Os pelos de Crookshanks ficaram outra vez em pé e ele estava recuando...**

\- Se até ele estava recuando... – comentou Neville.

**Quando o lobisomem se empinou, batendo as longas mandíbulas, Sirius desapareceu do lado de Harry. **

\- Feitiço de invisibilidade? – Sugeriu Ron.

\- Quase – murmurou Harry.

**Transformara-se. **

\- Mais uma noite juntos – comentou Sirius.

\- Mais uma noite juntos – respondeu Remus.

James não pode evitar de se sentir excluído, mesmo sabendo que era idiotice. Os momentos de Lua Cheia era o que fazia dos Marotos um grupo tão unido. Eles compartilhavam tudo.

**O enorme cão semelhante a um urso **

\- Eu não pareço um urso – Sirius falou revoltado.

\- Ele não se importa de parecer com um cachorro, mas com um urso sim. Vai entender – murmurou Lene.

\- Ursos não são legais – retrucou Sirius.

\- São mais legais que cachorros – implicou Frank. Sirius se recusou a falar com ele depois disso.

**saltou para frente. **

\- Claro. Para trás é que não teria sentido.

**Quando o lobisomem se livrou da algema que o prendia,**

\- Uma coisinha dessas não detém um lobisomem – murmurou Regulus.

**o cão agarrou-o pelo pescoço e puxou-o para trás, afastando-o de Ron e Pettigrew. **

\- Obrigado – murmurou Fred, em nome do irmão.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça de volta.

**Atracaram-se, mandíbula contra mandíbula, as garras se golpeando...**

\- Uma luta intensa – disse Lily. Ela agora entendia porque encontrara James tantas vezes machucado.

**Harry parou petrificado com a visão, **

\- O grande Harry Potter estava surpreso? – Zombou Alex.

\- Na verdade, estava – admitiu Alex.

**demasiado absorto com a batalha para prestar atenção em outra coisa. **

\- Isso não é bom – murmurou Regulus. Com a sorte de Harry, algo o atacaria por trás.

**Foi o grito de Hermione que o alertou...**

\- Espero que tenha servido de aviso o suficiente para evitar o que quer que fosse – disse Lily.

**Pettigrew tinha mergulhado para apanhar a varinha caída de Lupin.**

\- Nem pense em lançar um feitiço – ameaçou Alice.

** Ron, mal equilibrado na perna enfaixada, caiu. **

\- Acho que não foi só por causa da perna enfaixada. Você sempre foi desastrado mesmo – disse Gina.

\- Obrigado, querida irmã – ironizou Ron.

**Houve um estampido, um clarão... e Ron ficou estirado, imóvel, no chão.**

\- Essa descrição parece de alguém morto.

\- Mas eu estou muito vivo, obrigado.

** Outro estampido... Crookshanks voou pelo ar e tornou a cair na terra fofa.**

\- Para alguém conseguir derrubar o gato, deve ser algo sério – murmurou Neville.

**— _Expelliarmus!_ — berrou Harry apontando a própria varinha para Pettigrew; **

Regulus acenou aprovando. Alguém sempre tinha que estar de olho em Peter. E esse seria suficiente por enquanto, embora não fosse o que ele teria escolhido.

** a varinha de Lupin voou muito alto e desapareceu de vista. **

\- Você perdeu minha varinha? – Remus perguntou incrédulo.

\- Talvez – admitiu Harry envergonhado. Não lembrava mais o que tinha acontecido a ela.

**— Fique onde está! — gritou Harry, correndo em frente.**

\- Você consegue. Você é rápido – falou Gina, esperançosa.

**Tarde demais.**

George praguejou baixinho.

** Pettigrew se transformara. **

\- Ele não consegue passar um segundo como humano – falou Sirius.

**Harry viu seu rabo pelado **

\- Porque essa não foi uma frase estranha – ironizou Josh.

**passar pela algema no braço estendido de Ron e o ouviu correr pelo gramado.**

\- O maior esforço que ele já fez na vida.

**Um uivo e um rosnado prolongado e surdo ecoaram; Harry se virou e viu o lobisomem fugindo; **

\- Isso não vai dar certo – murmurou Remus, trocando olhares preocupados com James e Sirius.

**galopando para a floresta...**

Lene começou a rir do nada, fazendo com que os outros a encarassem estranhamente. Depois ela explicou que imaginou Remus em sua forma humana correndo como um macaco, por alguma razão. Todos resolveram a ignorar.

**— Sirius, ele fugiu, Pettigrew se transformou — berrou Harry.**

\- Eu acho que eu já percebi isso – falou Sirius, grosseiramente.

**Black sangrava;**

\- Não fui exatamente o primeiro – murmurou Sirius, lembrando-se de todas as gerações de bruxos malucos da Casa Black. Quase nenhum tinha uma história feliz, embora ele tivesse que admitir a influência da família na História.

** havia cortes profundos em seu focinho e nas costas,**

Sirius deu de ombros. Isso não era nada para ele. Orion nunca tinha sido uma pessoa cuidadosa (ao menos quando estava escondendo o que fez, claro) e em Hogwarts sofria a fúria de Remus na Lua Cheia.

**mas ao ouvir as palavras de Harry ele tornou a se levantar depressa**

\- Eu sabia que tinha uma razão porque eu deixei você ser o padrinho – brincou Lily.

\- Obrigado – ironizou Sirius.

**e, num instante, o ruído de suas patas foi morrendo até cessar ao longe.**

\- Morrendo não – corrigiu Sirius –Não tem nada morrendo.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**Harry e Hermione correram para Ron.**

\- Estou surpreso que tenha demorado tanto – falou Neville, alegremente.

**— Que foi que Pettigrew fez com ele? **

\- Não me diga que aquele filho da puta jogou uma maldição em você – disse George, com raiva. Não bastava aquele covarde ter passado anos com seu irmão enquanto fingia que era um rato?

**— sussurrou Hermione.**

\- Eu podia te ouvir – resmungou Ron.

\- Não, podia não.

**Os olhos de Ron estavam apenas semicerrados, a boca frouxa e aberta;**

\- Parece que estar prestes a comer – brincou Gina, tentando aliviar o humor de todos.

**sem dúvida, estava vivo, eles o ouviam respirar, mas não parecia reconhecer os amigos.**

Frank olhou preocupado para Ron. Ele parecia estar sofrendo algum tipo de problema mental, se devido ao choque ou alguma maldição, ele já não sabia.

**— Não sei.**

\- Que belos amigos vocês são – comentou Alice, desapontada. Ron sempre estava ajudando Harry e Hermione e agora eles nem sabiam o que tinha atingido o amigo.

\- Não é como se nós tivéssemos sem saber de propósito – reclamou Harry. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido naquele dia.

**Harry olhou desesperado para os lados. **

\- Procurando por uma saída? – murmurou Regulus.

\- Procurando qualquer coisa.

**Black e Lupin, os dois tinham ido embora...**

\- Acredite, você não me quer por perto nessa hora – disse Remus, sério.

\- Acredito – falou Harry com veemência, deixando Remus preocupado.

** Não havia mais nenhum adulto**

\- Mas isso não importa; vocês não ouvem os adultos de jeito nenhum mesmo – reprovou Lily.

**em sua companhia exceto Snape, que ainda flutuava, inconsciente, no ar.**

\- Então acho que ele não conta – disse Dorcas.

\- Ele nunca contou – implicou Sirius.

**— É melhor levarmos os dois para o castelo e contarmos a alguém**

\- Então finalmente vocês lembraram que existem pessoas responsáveis que devem estar mais preparadas que vocês? – perguntou Lene, surpresa.

Hermione deu de ombros.

** — disse Harry, afastando os cabelos dos olhos,**

Lily encarou James acusadoramente. Isso era um gesto tão dele! E era culpa dele que o filho deles tinha esse cabelo (mesmo que ela amasse, tinha que admitir que ele nunca ficava arrumado). Não dela.

**tentando pensar direito. **

\- Esse é o primeiro passo – falou James, aprovando.

**— Vamos...**

**Mas então, para além do seu campo de visão, eles ouviram latidos,**

Todos se viraram para Sirius que fingiu inocência.

** um ganido; um cachorro em sofrimento...**

\- Cachorros não deviam sofrer – disse Sirius indignado – Especialmente se for eu!

**— Sirius — murmurou Harry, olhando para o escuro.**

**\- Tem que estar escuro, porque ter um lobisomem e um assassino a solta já não é o suficiente – ironizou Fred. **

\- Claro que não. Isso não é o suficiente para agitar a vida de Harry Potter, o aventureiro – continuou George em um tom de deboche.

**Ele teve um momento de indecisão,**

\- Indecisão de quê? – perguntou Lene, perdida.

** mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer por Ron naquele momento, **

\- Não acredito que você vai deixar meu irmão ai! – Gina falou, irritada de verdade.

\- Gina...

\- Eu não quero ouvir, Harry Potter. Você devia ter ficado e ajudado Ron – disse exaltada. Não acreditava que Harry abandonou o seu irmão quando ele estava machucado e havia pessoas perigosas à solta.

\- Mas... – ele tentou protestas. Mas Gina o calou com um olhar.

Harry olhou perdido para Regulus, que deu de ombros.

\- Está tudo bem, Gina – Ron tranquilizou a irmã – Eu estou bem. Entendo que eles tiveram que sair.

**e pelo que ouviam, Black estava em apuros...**

\- Eu consigo lidar com Remus – disse Sirius, desprezando o perigo. Por favor, não era nada novo para ele.

**Harry saiu correndo, Hermione em seu encalço.**

\- Eu tenho que dizer que é difícil te acompanhar.

Harry deu de ombros. Ele estava correndo a vida inteira. Era sua única defesa contra Dudley.

** Os latidos pareciam vir da área próxima ao lago.**

James trocou um olhar preocupado com Remus. Até mesmo eles, os Marotos, não gostavam de ir ao lago. Porque quase ninguém sabia exatamente o que tinha ali.

**Eles saíram desabalados naquela direção, e Harry, correndo sem parar, sentiu o frio**

Frank entrou em um estado alerta, imediatamente. Frio podia significar Dementadores, principalmente com a sorte de Harry.

**sem perceber o que devia significar...**

Frank xingou baixinho, agora tendo certeza. Alice perguntou o que era, mas ele só balançou a cabeça e olhou para Harry. O menino acenou, confirmando.

**Os latidos pararam abruptamente. **

Lene olhou preocupada. Para Sirius se calar...

**Quando os garotos chegaram ao lago viram o porquê Sirius se transformara outra vez em homem. **

Lene e James suspiraram aliviados.

**Estava caído de quatro, com as mãos na cabeça.**

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou James preocupado. Sabia que não tinha sido Remus pelo jeito que Sirius estava.

**— Nããão — gemia. — Nããão... Por favor...**

Quase todos estavam se sentindo confusos, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo e ao mesmo tempo temendo saber.

**Então Harry os viu. **

\- Mais animais? – perguntou Neville incrédulo.

\- Eu preferia que fosse – murmurou Harry.

**Dementadores, **

\- Não acredito – falou Lene. Logo agora?

\- Você realmente é muito azarado – observou Josh.

Harry concordou.

**no mínimo uns cem deles, **

\- Você está de brincadeira – disse James, incrédulo. Nem Hogwarts inteira precisaria de todos esses Dementadores.

\- Infelizmente, não – disse Harry.

\- Por favor, me diga que eles não te notaram – implorou Lily.

Harry sorriu sem graça. Lily ficou ainda mais preocupada, assim como os outros. A situação não estava nada boa para Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius e Remus.

**deslizando em torno do lago **

\- Eu sempre soube que não tinha coisas boas perto desse lugar – murmurou Dorcas.

**num grupo escuro que vinha em sua direção.**

\- Se forem todos, não é simplesmente um grupo. É uma multidão – falou Fred.

**O menino se virou, o frio de gelo seu conhecido, penetrando suas entranhas,**

\- Ainda não entendo como eles fazem isso – falou Frank. Claro que isso levou a discurso sobre o assunto com Hermione.

**a névoa começando a obscurecer sua visão; **

\- Que nunca foi boa – brincou Ron.

\- Os óculos resolvem o problema – Harry deu de ombros.

**eles não estavam somente surgindo da escuridão por todo o lado; **

Alex deu um sorriso irônico. Claro que a escuridão estava surgindo por todo o lado. Sempre estava.

**estavam cercando-os...**

\- É estranho como eles são capazes de pensar nisso – murmurou Lissy.

**— Hermione, pense em alguma coisa feliz! **

\- Claro, porque és super fácil fazer isso – bufou Hermione.

\- Era sua única chance de fazer um Patrono.

\- Eu não conseguiria fazer, sem ter treinado antes – murmurou ela. Lembrava como tinha se sentindo fracassada por isso, até aprender sobre a dificuldade do feitiço.

**— berrou Harry, erguendo a varinha, **

\- Pelo menos dessa vez vocês lembraram que eram bruxos – Lene sorriu para Ron. Ele riu.

**piscando furiosamente para tentar clarear sua visão, **

\- Não sei se isso ajudará – falou Neville, incerto.

**sacudindo a cabeça para livrá-la da leve gritaria que começara dentro dela... **

\- Agora você entende como é te ouvir gritar – brincou George.

Harry riu.

\- Eu não grito tão alto assim.

Os Weasley e Hermione o encararam incrédulos.

**"_Eu vou morar com o meu padrinho. _**

Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso e feliz com a escolha de pensamento de Harry. Isso significava muito para ele.

**_Vou deixar os Dursley"._**

\- Já ficou muito mais que devia – concordou Lene. Estava aliviada em saber que Harry finalmente encontraria um lar.

Lily não pode evitar sentir-se culpada. Petúnia era a irmã dela. Ela não trataria Harry desse jeito, se Lily tivesse sido uma irmã melhor para ela...

\- Ei – a voz de James a tirou de seus pensamentos e ela encarou seus profundos olhos castanhos – Não foi sua culpa.

Ela sorriu levemente para ele.

**Ele se forçou a pensar em Black, e somente em Black, **

Frank olhou preocupado para Harry. Embora fosse um momento feliz, não devia ser forte o suficiente para o feitiço funcionar. Afinal, Harry tinha acabado de conhecer Sirius.

**e começou a cantar:**

\- Ahn? – Josh perguntou confuso – Você enlouqueceu? – Os outros concordavam com a sua opinião.

\- Esse livro está errado! – protestou Harry – Eu não me lembro de ter cantado.

**_— Expecto Patronum!_**

\- Ah, agora faz mais sentido – murmurou Neville.

**_Expecto Patronum!_**

\- Isso pode dar um bom rap – observou Sirius.

\- Você não sabe nada sobre raps – lembrou Lene.

\- Ah. Verdade.

**Black estremeceu, rolou de barriga para cima**

\- Feito o cachorro que é – brincou Remus.

\- Tenho orgulho de quem eu sou.

** e ficou imóvel no chão, pálido como a morte.**

\- Não que você tenha sido moreno um dia – comentou James, olhando para o amigo.

**_"Ele vai ficar bem. Eu vou morar com ele"._**

\- Ele vai ser o melhor padrinho do mundo – disse James, olhando orgulhosamente para Sirius. Confiava totalmente no amigo.

\- Eu posso prometer que ele aprenderá muito sobre garotas, pelo menos – disse Sirius e deu uma piscadela para Harry.

Todos de 1997 olharam para Harry e começaram a rir descontroladamente. Essa era uma lição que ele _não_ tinha aprendido, com certeza, considerando o quão desastrado era.

Sirius ficou magoado, sem entender o motivo da graça.

**_— Expecto Patronum! _****Hermione, me ajude!**

\- Eu estava tentando!

\- Desculpe.

** _Expecto Patronum_...**

**— _Expecto_... — murmurou Hermione — _Expecto... Expecto_...**

**Mas ela não conseguia. **

\- Claro que não. Ela nunca aprendeu o feitiço – disse Ron.

**Os dementadores estavam mais próximos, **

Lily fechou os olhos, não querendo saber o que aconteceria em seguida.

**agora a menos de três metros deles. **

\- Vocês tem que achar uma solução. Rápido.

**Formavam uma muralha sólida em torno de Harry e Hermione, cada vez mais próximos...**

\- Mas... vocês estão bem. Como isso é possível? – perguntou Dorcas, confusa. Nada pararia os Dementadores quando eles estivessem tão perto das suas vítimas, menos o feitiço. Mas nem mesmo Harry conseguiria fazer sozinho um Patrono forte o suficiente para pará-los, certo?

**— _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ — berrou Harry, tentando abafar a gritaria em seus ouvidos.**

\- Concentração é essencial – falou Harry para Regulus, que estava prestado muita atenção a essa parte da leitura, querendo entender melhor sobre os Dementadores para aprender a fazer um Patrono.

** — _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_**

**Um fiapinho prateado saiu de sua varinha e pairou como uma névoa diante dele.**

\- Você já está progredindo – falou Alice, tentando soar animadora.

\- Só não rápido o suficiente – murmurou Alex.

** No mesmo instante, Harry sentiu Hermione desmaiar ao seu lado.**

Hermione estremeceu. Ainda lembrava-se das lembranças que a apavoraram. Não queria passar por aquilo nunca mais.

\- Agora é que ferrou mesmo – disse Josh.

** Estava só... Completamente só...**

Harry pensou que ele deveria estar acostumado a essa altura já. _Todos acabavam indo embora._ Mas então lembrou-se de todos os momentos bons com os amigos e Sirius e afastou essas ideias.

**_— Expecto... Expecto Patronum..._**

Regulus pensou em como deveria ser desesperador para Harry a situação toda. Vários Dementadores e só ele para enfrentá-los. Sozinho

**Harry sentiu os joelhos baterem na grama fria. **

\- Tudo é escuro ou frio? – resmungou Dorcas.

**O nevoeiro nublou seus olhos. Com um enorme esforço, ele lutou para se lembrar... **

\- Você não pode desistir – falou James, nervoso. Por que o filho tinha que passar por isso?

**Sirius era inocente... **

\- Sirius nunca me abandonaria – falou James firmemente.

**Inocente... **

\- Bem de trair vocês. Não de outras coisas – Sirius falou e deu um sorriso malicioso.

Lene brigou com ele.

**"_Ele vai ficar bem... Eu vou morar com ele..."_**

Harry balançou a cabeça tristemente. Ele tinha sido tão idiota de acreditar que ele realmente podia ser feliz assim.

**— _Expecto Patronum!_ — exclamou.**

**À luz fraca do seu Patrono disforme, **

\- Mais ainda assim um Patrono – disse Ron, animador.

**ele viu um dementador parar, muito perto dele. **

\- Chegou a hora de correr.

\- Não tem como – disse Harry – Eu não tinha forças para isso.

**Não conseguiu atravessar a nuvem de névoa prateada que Harry conjurara.**

\- Olha aí! – Sirius disse animado, assim como todos estavam.

**A mão morta e viscosa deslizou para fora da capa.**

Harry estremeceu. Lembrava-se bem dela.

**Ela fez um gesto como se quisesse varrer o Patrono para o lado.**

\- Deve querer. Mas não tem poder para isso.

**— Não... Não... — ofegou Harry. — Ele é inocente... **

\- Eles não vão acreditar em você – murmurou Josh, com tristeza.

_Nem o tribunal bruxo,_ pensou Snape. Eles nunca aceitariam a palavra de uma _criança_ dizendo que o ministério falara.

**_Expecto... Expecto Patronum..._**

**Ele sentia que os dementadores o observavam, **

_Como se estivesse olhando a próxima vitima,_ pensou Neville, mas ficou calado.

**ouvia a respiração deles vibrar como um vento maligno ao seu redor,**

\- Mais uma comparação estranha de Harry – murmurou Gina.

\- Sou original – Harry replicou.

**o dementador mais próximo parecia estar avaliando-o.**

\- Não sabia que eles conseguiam pensar a esse ponto – falou Frank, espantado.

**Então ergueu as duas mãos podres... **

Lily estremeceu.

**E baixou o capuz para trás.**

Remus e Frank trocaram olhares preocupados. Os dois sabiam que eram poucos, quase nenhum, os que viam algo debaixo do capaz de um dementador e viviam.

**Onde devia haver olhos, havia apenas uma pele sarnenta e cinza, esticada por cima das órbitas vazias. **

_Nenhum um pouco assustador,_ pensou Lene ironicamente. Não sabia como Harry ainda não tinha gritado a essa altura.

**Mas havia uma boca... Um buraco escancarado e disforme, que sugava o ar com o ruído de uma matraca que anuncia a morte.**

\- São piores que eu pensava – murmurou Dorcas – Eles realmente são assim?

\- Mais ou menos. Não dá para explicar bem. É algo que só quem viu sabe – disse Harry.

Lily odiou o fato de Harry estar incluído nesse grupo.

**Um terror paralisante **

\- Esse é o pior tipo – murmurou Regulus. Os outros podiam forçar a agir, pelo menos. Esse? Só atrapalhava.

**invadiu Harry de modo que ele não conseguia se mexer nem falar. **

\- Por isso você não gritou – compreendeu Lene.

**Seu Patrono piscou e desapareceu.**

\- Não! – falou Sirius.

James e Lily seguraram as mãos uns dos outros, buscando todo apoio que conseguiam encontrar.

**O nevoeiro branco o cegava. Ele tinha que lutar...**

\- Você consegue – incentivou Sirius, ignorando que tudo isso era passado para Harry.

**_— Expecto Patronum..._**

**Ele não conseguia ver... Ao longe ouvia os gritos já familiares...**

Lily sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Que tipo de criança achava familiares os gritos que seus pais deram quando morreram? Isso não era nada justo. Harry era uma pessoa, por que tudo de ruim continuava a acontecer com ele?

James apertou a mão da ruiva mais firmemente, sentindo a dor que ela também sentia e a necessidade de a confortá-la.

**_— Expecto Patronum..._**

**Ele tateou pela névoa à procura de Sirius, **

Regulus estava tenso. Ele sabia que Harry estava bem, vivo, mas não sabia como estava Sirius em 1977. Será que ele tinha morrido? Mas não... Nada podia acontecer ao irmão. Não, nada aconteceria a Sirius. Não seria certo.

**e encontrou seu braço... Os dementadores não iam levá-lo...**

Alice balançou a cabeça, triste. Não havia nada mais que Harry pudesse fazer para impedir os dementadores.

**Mas um par de mãos pegajosas e fortes, de repente, se fechou em torno do pescoço de Harry. **

Lily sentiu outras lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, enquanto imaginava a sensação de ser enforcado. Como seu filho tinha passado por isso? E ainda tinha Sirius... Ele também precisava sair dali. Como os dois escapariam?

James sentia-se enjoado. Não conseguia lidar com o fato que ele chegou tão perto de perder seu filho e seu melhor amigo para dementadores.

**Forçavam-no a erguer o rosto... Ele sentiu seu hálito... Ia se livrar dele primeiro... **

\- Você é o único que ainda representa perigo – murmurou Snape, quietamente. Nem mesmo ele queria que isso acontecesse a alguém.

**Harry sentiu seu hálito podre... Sua mãe gritava em seus ouvidos...**

Lily sentiu-se ainda mais culpada. Agora, para completar, seu filho iria morrer ouvindo seus gritos.

**Ia ser a última coisa que ele ouviria...**

\- Também foi a última coisa que eu ouvi, perdi a audição com os gritos de Lily há muito tempo – disse Sirius, tentando aliviar o clima. Não funcionou.

**E então, através do nevoeiro que o afogava, ele achou que estava vendo uma luz prateada que se tornava cada vez mais forte... **

\- Isso mesmo, tenha esperanças... – murmurou Lene.

**Ele sentiu que estava emborcando na grama...**

\- Ainda dá tempo para revidar, você consegue – disse Dorcas, preocupada.

**O rosto no chão, demasiado fraco para se mexer, nauseado e trêmulo, Harry abriu os olhos. **

\- Nem tinha percebido que tinha fechado – disse.

**O dementador devia tê-lo soltado.**

\- Mas por quê? – falou Frank confuso – Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro.

**A luz ofuscante iluminava o gramado a seu redor... **

_Espero que não seja a morte, _pensou Alice, nervosa. Esqueceu-se por um segundo que Harry estava na frente dela com 17 anos.

**Os gritos tinham cessado, o frio estava diminuindo...**

Lily suspirou aliviada, limpando o rosto. Não sabia o que era, mas não se importava, contanto que isso afastasse os dementadores.

**Alguma coisa estava obrigando os dementadores a recuar... **

\- Tem que ser um Patrono, só isso os para – disse Gina.

**Girava em torno dele, de Black e Hermione... **

\- Alguém está salvando vocês – disse Fred, aliviado.

**Os dementadores estavam se afastando... O ar reaquecia...**

\- Nada como ar quente, não? – falou Ron.

**Com cada grama de força que ele conseguiu reunir, **

\- Que não era muito – murmurou Harry.

**Harry ergueu a cabeça uns poucos centímetros **

Lily olhou preocupada para o filho. O estado dele não era nada bom.

**e viu um animal envolto em luz, distanciando-se a galope através do lago.**

\- Um patrono – advinhou James, aliviado.

**Os olhos embaçados de suor, Harry tentou distinguir o que era...**

\- Isso que é ser curioso – brincou Gina.

**Era fulgurante como um unicórnio. Lutando para se manter consciente, viu-o diminuir o galope ao chegar à margem oposta do lago. **

\- Quem está lá? – Gina disse, incapaz de conter a curiosidade.

Harry só olhou para Hermione e os dois sorriram.

\- É meio complicado – disse Harry, por fim.

**Por um momento, Harry viu, à sua claridade, alguém que lhe dava as boas-vindas... **

\- Quem? – perguntou Remus, sendo ignorado.

**Erguendo a mão para lhe dar uma palmadinha... **

\- Não a melhor boas vindas, em minha opinião – comentou Lene.

**Alguém que lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar... **

\- Então você conhece – constatou Neville. Ótimo, isso não tirava ninguém da lista.

**Mas não podia ser...**

\- Por que não?

Harry hesitou antes de simplesmente dar de ombros.

Lene suspirou frustrada. Era tudo tão misterioso!

**Harry não entendeu. **

\- Não está sozinho – disse Sirius que ainda estava tentando entender quem salvara sua vida.

**Não conseguiu mais pensar. **

\- Não que você tenha conseguido um dia – falou Ron.

\- Olha quem fala – provocou Harry de volta.

**Sentiu que suas últimas forças o abandonavam**

\- Isso é porque você se esforçou demais – repreendeu Hermione.

\- Foi importante – rebateu Harry.

**e sua cabeça bateu no chão quando ele desmaiou.**

\- Não gosto de saber que você desmaiou nesse lugar – falou Lily. Ele ainda estava em perigo.

\- Eu fiquei bem – disse Harry, dando de ombros.

\- Vamos logo ler o próximo capítulo? – sugeriu Gina. Todos concordaram.

Harry sentiu-se corar quando se lembrou da conversa com Hermione sobre o fato de achar que o pai dele fizera o Patrono... Iria ser muito embaraçoso. Por que ele tinha que pensar aquilo? Tinha sido estúpido e vergonhoso.

\- Harry? – Gina o encarou, divertida e preocupada ao ver o rosto vermelho do namorado. – O que foi?

\- Nada não – mentiu Harry. – Vamos ler.

* * *

_**Notas finais (importante): Gente, os capítulos estão sempre ficando muito grandes (com exceção deste). Assim eu demoro muito para postar e fica ruim para vocês lerem, até mesmo para ter tempo de ler tudo de uma vez. Então, eu estava pensando em passar a postar os capítulos divididos no site. Por exemplo, o próximo capítulo "O Segredo de Hermione" teria 23 páginas na versão original (o livro), então eu dividiria o cap em dois e faria as 12 primeiras postaria aqui no site com o nome "O Segredo de Hermione: Parte I", então faria as 11 páginas seguintes e postaria com o nome "O Segredo de Hermione: Parte II). Eu acho melhor. Vocês concordam? Ou preferem que demore bem mais e poste tudo de uma vez, junto?**_


	21. O Segredo de Hermione

Olá pessoas. Desculpem a demora. Até pensei em postar separado as duas primeiras partes do cap, mas senti que devia terminar LHP3 sem terminar (a partir do quarto livro vou passar a dividir alguns capítulos). Demorei porque, honestamente, detesto esse capítulo. Acho que ele o capítulo que mais odeio em todos os livros, acho ele muito viajado e enrolado. Então, estava super desmotivada para fazer esse.

Enfim, como tá as férias de vocês? Aproveitando bastante?

Guest: Obrigada! Também acho melhor postar mais rápido e dividido. Não vou desistir, prometo. Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

Lunapotter124: Obrigada por avisar que o comentário é seu! Sempre fico me perguntando quem é quando está sem nome. Nem lembrava disso! Vai ser muito triste o quinto livro. A morte de Sirius é o pior de tudo. Sei que vou precisar de muito chocolate, salgadinho e refrigerante para poder escrever. Regulus já mudou bastante, mesmo que não demonstre sempre. Tenho certeza que agora ele vai ficar do lado de Dumby :) Sobre o ship, até queria. Mas não sei quem eu colocaria exatamente. Beijos! PS: Também acho que Regulus faz uma diferença incrível. Ele é o meu preferido de LHP.

Hola: Pois é. Eu adoro ler o terceiro livro, mas toda vez que chega na conversa de Sirius e Harry sobre morarem juntos, parece que eu vou chorar. Obrigada! Juro que estou pensando na Tonks com carinho. E besteira, adoro comentários grandes, até porque amo falar de HP (ser viciada da nisso). Beijos!

* * *

**Capítulo 21 - O segredo de Hermione**

* * *

— **Uma história chocante...**

\- A história da sua vida? – questionou Frank – Também acho.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

**Chocante...**

\- Você já disse – Alex revirou os olhos.

**Milagre que ninguém tenha morrido...**

\- Não fale de mortes, por favor – Lily pediu.

**Nunca ouvi nada igual...**

\- Igual a quê? – Lene perguntou impaciente.

**Pelo trovão, foi uma sorte você estar lá, Snape...**

\- Tá, agora já sei que tem algo de errado – Sirius falou.

Snape se virou ofendido para ele.

\- Eu estava lá para ajudar Potter! – Pelo menos, ele esperava que sim.

Sirius sorriu sarcástico.

\- Claro que você não queria se vingar de mim – zombou.

— **Muito obrigado, ministro.**

\- Não acredito que esse idiota voltou – Lissy revirou os olhos.

\- Tem algum adulto responsável em Hogwarts? Fora Remus, claro – Lily perguntou indignada.

\- E eu? – reclamou Sirius.

\- Você e Snape estão agindo mais como crianças – ela reclamou.

Snape sentiu-se mal de ser repreendido por Lily.

— **Ordem de Merlim, Segunda Classe, eu diria. Primeira Classe, se eu puder convencê-los.**

\- Para quem? – disse James com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

\- Você vai ver – Harry deu de ombros.

— **Muito obrigado mesmo, ministro.**

\- Não vá aumentar o ego desse inútil – murmurou George.

— **Que corte feio você tem aí... Obra do Black, suponho?**

\- Sempre pensam o pior de mim – reclamou Sirius.

\- Você é um foragido, Sirius – o irmão apontou, revirando os olhos.

\- Verdade, Regulus – Sirius disse emburrado.

— **Na realidade, foram Potter, Weasley e Granger,**

\- Mais conhecidos como Trio de Ouro – murmurou Ginny.

\- Esse apelido é ridículo – murmurou Ron, embora ele gostasse dele no fundo.

**ministro...**

\- Não precisa repetir o titulo dele em dois e dois segundos – Lene reclamou.

**Black havia enfeitiçado os garotos, vi imediatamente.**

\- Você viu isso, mas eu nem senti o feitiço – falou Harry irônico.

**Um feitiço Confundus, a julgar pelo comportamento deles.**

\- Meu comportamento estava perfeitamente normal – protestou Hermione.

**Pareciam acreditar que havia possibilidade de o homem ser inocente.**

\- Porque é a verdade.

\- Se você ao menos tivesse ouvido... – Harry começou a falar, mas se interrompeu. Não podia pensar assim.

\- Black nunca me fez nada para me convencer que não era assim – Snape deu de ombros.

**Não foram responsáveis por seus atos.**

\- Pelo menos você não está colocando a culpa neles – disse Alice.

Lily sorriu. Era bom saber que Snape era uma pessoa boa ainda, mesmo que não quisesse demonstrar.

**Por outro lado, a interferência deles talvez tivesse permitido a Black fugir...**

\- Esquece. Falei cedo demais – falou Alice irritada. Isso que dava acreditar na bondade das pessoas.

O próprio Snape não acreditava que ele tinha falado isso. Ele tinha passado dos limites.

**Os garotos obviamente pensaram que iam capturá-lo sozinhos.**

\- Não somos arrogantes – disse Ron, embora ele tivesse que admitir que eles tentariam, se Sirius realmente fosse culpado. Mas eles não teriam escolha.

**Têm-se livrado de muitas situações de perigo até agora...**

\- Isso é um eufemismo – murmurou Frank.

**Receio que isso os tenha feito se acharem superiores...**

\- Nós sabemos que não somos superiores a ninguém – murmurou Harry, indignado.

**E, naturalmente, Potter sempre recebeu uma extraordinária indulgência do diretor...**

Harry corou. Ele tinha que admitir que Dumbledore sempre o tratou de modo diferente, embora nem sempre intervisse por Harry (os Dursleys eram uma boa prova disso).

— **Ah, bom, Snape... Harry Potter, sabe... ****Todos somos um pouco cegos quando se trata dele.**

\- Bem que eu gostaria – murmurou Harry. Pelo menos o deixariam em paz, algo que o mundo mágico não parecia ser capaz de fazer.

— **Contudo... Será que é bom para ele receber tanto tratamento especial?**

\- Eu não recebo tratamento especial – Harry falou.

Ron o olhou incrédulo, mas não falou nada.

**Por mim, procuro tratá-lo como qualquer outro aluno.**

\- Acho que não é exatamente isso que você faz – comentou Hermione. Snape tratava Harry como seu pesadelo pessoal. Não havia nada de comum nisso.

\- Eu posso exagerar no meu tratamento a Harry – concedeu Snape, de mal grado. Ele sabia bem as razões que causavam esse tratamento. Lily trocou olhares com ele, mas rapidamente olhou para outro lugar.

**E qualquer outro aluno seria suspenso, no mínimo, por colocar seus amigos em situação tão perigosa.**

\- Talvez com outro diretor, mas não com Dumbledore – murmurou Regulus. Dumbledore era muito compreensivo com os estudantes.

**Considere, ministro: contrariando todas as regras da escola...**

\- Não foram todas – Harry reclamou – Eu não quebrei todas as regras de Filch. Eu não conseguiria nem se tentasse.

\- Claro que conseguiria! – retrucou James, aparentemente achando um novo objetivo de vida – Eu vou te ajudar...

Ginny observou divertida enquanto James dava instrução para Harry quebrar as regras da escola. James não era exatamente um bom modelo de pai, mas ninguém se importava.

**Depois de todas as precauções que tomamos para sua proteção...**

\- Para proteção de todos – corrigiu Neville, sabendo como isso faria o amigo se sentir. Harry sorriu grato para ele.

**Fora dos limites da escola, à noite, em companhia de um lobisomem e de um assassino...**

\- Eu tive minhas razões – retrucou Harry.

**E tenho razões para acreditar que ele andou visitando Hogsmeade ilegalmente, também...**

\- Você tem algo para fazer da vida? – questionou Dorcas – Ou você só fica observando Harry mesmo.

Snape deu de ombros. Não sabia por que se interessava tanto pela vida de Potter. Não fazia sentido.

— **Bem, bem... Veremos, Snape, veremos... O garoto sem dúvida foi tolo...**

\- Não acredito que _você_ me chamou de tolo – falou Harry, ofendido.

Mas Regulus tinha que concordar que Harry parecia tolo do ponto de vista do ministro. Não que ele estivesse certo, claro.

**Harry estava deitado com os olhos bem fechados. Sentia-se muito tonto.**

\- Achei que você estivesse melhor – murmurou Lene, preocupada.

\- Onde você está exatamente? – perguntou Lily, nervosa.

\- Na enfermaria – ele a tranquilizou.

**As palavras que ouvia pareciam viajar muito lentamente dos ouvidos para o cérebro,**

\- Sempre disse que você era lerdo.

\- Cala a boca, Ron.

**por isso estava difícil compreender. Suas pernas e braços pareciam feitos de chumbo; as pálpebras demasiado pesadas para abri-las...**

Hermione estremeceu. Parecia muito com a descrição do que ela se lembrava de ter sentido quando estava em coma.

**Ele queria ficar deitado ali, naquela cama confortável, para sempre...**

\- Você devia fazer isso – disse Lily. Por que era sempre Harry que tinha que fazer alguma coisa?

— **O que mais me surpreende é o comportamento dos dementadores...**

\- De quem era aquele patrono? – perguntou Frank, curioso.

**Você realmente não tem ideia do que os fez se retirar, Snape?**

\- Vocês sabem que só tem uma coisa que pode fazê-los se retirarem – Alex revirou os olhos.

— **Não, ministro... Quando recuperei os sentidos eles estavam voltando aos seus postos na entrada...**

Lily mordeu os lábios, nervoso. Não estava gostando nada disso.

— **Extraordinário. E, no entanto, Black, Harry e a garota...**

\- É só isso que você tem a dizer? - Remus estava incrédulo. Ele não ia fazer nenhuma tentativa do que aconteceu com os dementadores que estavam sobre o comando dele?

\- Já foi muito – disse Ron, dando de ombros.

— **Todos inconscientes quando cheguei.**

\- Isso foi verdade, pelo menos – murmurou Hermione.

**Amarrei e amordacei Black, naturalmente,**

\- Naturalmente nada. Você só conseguiu fazer isso porque eu estava inconsciente – murmurou Sirius.

Snape não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

**conjurei macas e os trouxe diretamente para o castelo.**

\- E agora quer uma Ordem de Merlim por isso.

**Houve uma pausa. O cérebro de Harry parecia estar trabalhando um pouco mais rápido**

\- Você está ficando melhor – disse Ginny aliviada. Sabia que Harry estava bem, mas não podia deixar de se preocupar.

**e, quando isso aconteceu, surgiu uma sensação desagradável na boca do seu estômago...**

\- Não me diga que você vai vomitar – disse Alice com nojo. Já era horrível ver, não precisa ouvir sobre isso também.

**O garoto abriu os olhos.**

\- Agora eles vão saber que você acordou – reclamou Neville. Ele estava curioso para ouvir o que mais eles diriam.

Harry deu de ombros.

**Tudo estava levemente embaçado.**

\- Achei que você estivesse normal – comentou Sirius.

\- Quase – replicou Harry.

**Alguém tirara seus óculos.**

\- Ou você perdeu – sugeriu James. Ele mesmo tinha perdido mais de um óculos, para o desgosto da sua mãe.

**Ele estava deitado na escura ala hospitalar.**

\- Nada como voltar para casa – brincou Harry. Ele realmente já estava acostumado a acordar lá.

James e Lily trocaram olhares. Eles tinham noções bem diferentes do que seria casa para Harry.

**Em um extremo da enfermaria, avistou Madame Pomfrey**

\- A melhor enfermeira do mundo – elogiou Harry. Adorava a mulher por tudo que ela já tinha feito para ele; ela era uma excelente profissional.

**de costas para ele, curvada sobre um leito. Harry apertou os olhos. Os cabelos ruivos de Ron estavam visíveis por baixo do braço de Madame Pomfrey.**

\- As vantagens de ser ruivo: seu cabelo se destaca em qualquer lugar – ironizou Ron.

\- É ótimo mesmo – defendeu Ginny. Ela estava muito feliz com o seu cabelo.

Lily fez uma careta, lembrando-se de todos os apelidos e comentários que Petúnia já fizera sobre o seu cabelo.

**Harry virou a cabeça no travesseiro. Na cama à sua direita estava Hermione.**

\- Os três amigos juntos. Não tinha um lugar melhor para se encontrar não? – perguntou Lene.

\- Os outros lugares já estavam ocupados – brincou Ron.

**O luar banhava a cama. Os olhos dela também estavam abertos.**

\- Você demorou a acordar – disse Hermione.

\- Bem, você desmaiou primeiro.

**Parecia petrificada**

\- Desculpe – falou Harry, ao olhar a cara de Hermione. Sabia que a tinha feito lembrar-se do segundo ano.

\- Está tudo bem – ela assegurou.

**e, quando viu que Harry estava acordado, levou o dedo aos lábios e apontou para a porta da enfermaria.**

\- Espero que seja os amigos de vocês indo visitar e não mais problemas – disse Lily.

\- Não exatamente – falou Hermione.

_Claro que não. Era esperar demais. _Lily concluiu.

**Estava entreaberta, e entravam por ela as vozes de Cornelius Fudge e Snape, vindas do corredor.**

\- Então parece que iremos ouvir o que eles falarão, afinal – falou Neville.

**Madame Pomfrey agora vinha andando com passos enérgicos pela enfermaria escura até a cama de Harry. O garoto se virou para olhá-la.**

\- Não se esforce tanto!

\- Não exagera, mãe.

\- Desculpe.

**A enfermeira trazia a maior barra de chocolate que ele já vira na vida.**

Remus começou a babar pelo chocolate. Por que ele não tinha um desses?

\- Remus vai para enfermaria mais vezes agora – brincou James – Esperando que seja tratado assim.

**Parecia um pedregulho.**

\- Não trate chocolate assim!

— **Ah, você acordou! — disse ela com animação.**

\- Ela estava me esperando para conversar – brincou Harry. Mas sabia que Pomfrey se importava muito com ele e estava aliviada de vê-lo acordado.

**Pousou o chocolate na mesa-de-cabeceira de Harry**

Remus olhou para Harry invejoso.

\- Calma, cara, eu compro um para você – Harry levantou as mãos, se rendendo.

Remus sorriu satisfeito.

**e começou a parti-lo em pedaços com um martelinho.**

Remus fez uma careta. O chocolate não merecia ser tratado assim.

— **Como está o Ron?**

\- Bom saber que se lembraram de mim.

\- Nunca esquecemos.

— **perguntaram Harry e Hermione, juntos.**

\- Ei, falar juntos é coisa nossa – falaram Fred e George ofendidos. Essas crianças de hoje em dia.

— **Vai sobreviver — respondeu Madame Pomfrey de cara feia.**

\- O que eu fiz para ela? – perguntou Ron.

\- Deu mais trabalho.

\- Mas Harry faz isso o tempo todo.

\- Bem, então ela podia estar preocupada com você – sugeriu Ginny.

— **Quanto a vocês dois... Vão continuar aqui até eu me convencer que...**

\- Estamos saudáveis o suficiente para sair – sugeriu Harry – Ou seja, nunca.

**Potter o que é que você acha que está fazendo?**

\- Tentando escapar antes que seja tarde demais – falou Harry dramaticamente.

**O garoto estava se sentando, colocando os óculos e apanhando a varinha.**

\- Você está se arrumando para sair – afirmou Lily, de braços cruzados.

\- Sim.

\- Mas...

\- Eu precisava fazer isso. E eu estou feliz que eu fiz – murmurou Harry.

— **Preciso ver o diretor — disse.**

_Não que Dumbledore tenha sido extremamente útil,_ pensou Harry.

— **Potter — disse Madame Pomfrey, acalmando-o — está tudo bem.**

_Nunca está tudo bem na vida de Harry,_ pensou Regulus.

**Apanharam Black.**

Regulus sorriu ironicamente. Sempre pensou que se alguém dissesse essa frase estaria falando sobre ele.

**Ele está trancado lá em cima.**

Lene xingou baixinho. Não tinha pensando antes que eles provavelmente encontraram Sirius também quando acharam Harry.

James suspirou aliviado. Era horrível saber que o amigo estava preso de novo, mas era melhor do que achar que ele estava morto.

\- Não é que conseguiriam me trancar? – Sirius sorriu friamente.

**Os dementadores vão-lhe dar o beijo a qualquer momento...**

Diversas reclamações surgiram ao redor da sala. Não podiam fazer isso. Sirius não merecia o beijo.

Sirius fechou os olhos. Parece que ele encontrara seu fim. E não seria nada bonito. Só esperava se lembrar dos amigos e Lene nos seus últimos segundos.

\- O crime dele não justifica o beijo! – Reclamou Frank, que tinha estudado um pouco das leis mágicas por curiosidade. O tratamento dado a Sirius estava todo errado.

— **O QUÊ?**

\- Entendo por que você não acredita no que ouviu – resmungou Alex.

**Harry saltou da cama; Hermione fizera o mesmo.**

\- Não podíamos ficar parados e deixar isso acontecer a Sirius – falou Hermione.

\- Mas como vocês conseguiriam impedir? - Perguntou Neville, interessado. Sabia que nada era impossível para o trio, mas...

\- Vocês vão ver – Hermione deu um sorriso travesso.

\- Então vocês conseguiriam parar? – Perguntou Dorcas aliviada.

Sirius sorriu levemente. Era bom saber que Harry e Hermione o tinham ajudado a escapar do beijo, mesmo que ele ainda fosse para a prisão.

**Mas o seu grito fora ouvido no corredor lá fora;**

\- Eu te disse que seu grito é alto – murmurou Fred, num tom de eu venci.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

**no segundo seguinte, Cornelius Fudge e Snape entraram na enfermaria.**

_Não sei quem é mais idiota, _pensou James, mas para evitar problemas com Lily ficou quieto.

— **Harry, Harry que foi que houve? — perguntou Fudge,**

\- Eu não sei por que você me pergunta qualquer coisa, não é como se você fosse ouvir – Harry resmungou.

Ginny e Hermione trocaram olhares.

**parecendo agitado. — Você devia estar na cama,**

\- Todo mundo vive me dizendo isso – reclamou Hary – É um saco.

\- Talvez seja porque você viva na enfermaria – rebateu Lily – Você tem que ouvir os outros também, Harry Potter.

Harry sorriu levemente, apesar da bronca da mãe. Ainda achava fantástico saber como era a sensação de ter sua mãe brigando com ele.

**ele já comeu o chocolate? — perguntou, ansioso, o ministro a Madame Pomfrey.**

\- Não é como se eu pudesse ouvir mesmo, sabe – ironizou Harry – Eu só estava do lado dele.

— **Ministro, ouça! — pediu Harry.**

\- Não vai adiantar – murmurou Ginny.

\- Agora eu sei disso.

— **Sirius Black é inocente!**

\- Desses crimes, não de outras coisas – repetiu James.

**Peter Pettigrew fingiu a própria morte!**

\- Talvez você devesse ter explicado desde o começo – falou Lene, preocupada. Sabia como isso soaria.

**Nós o vimos hoje à noite.**

\- Ainda não acredito que aquele rato fugiu de novo – murmurou Alice. Mesmo que fosse uma pessoa doce, não podia gostar de Peter depois do que ele fizera.

**O senhor não pode deixar os dementadores fazerem aquilo com Sirius,**

\- Eu sou muito bonito para virar um dementador – afirmou Sirius rindo, mas Lene conseguiu ver o medo nos olhos dele.

**ele...**

\- Talvez você devesse falar mais de fatos – sugeriu Regulus.

**Mas Fudge estava sacudindo a cabeça com um sorrisinho no rosto.**

\- Ele não está escutando nada do que você fala – murmurou Lily, preocupada.

— **Harry, Harry você está muito confuso,**

\- Nunca estive menos confuso – rebateu Harry irritado. As pessoas sempre assumiam como ele se sentia ou devia sentir.

**passou por uma provação terrível,**

\- Mais do que qualquer uma que você passou, com certeza – murmurou Lissy.

**deite-se, agora, temos tudo sob controle...**

\- O Ministério com o controle de algo? – George soltou uma risada de deboche. Eles não estavam fazendo nada para ajudar na guerra, só atrapalhar.

— **O SENHOR NÃO TEM, NÃO! — berrou Harry.**

\- Muito bem, Harry, diga o que todos sabemos – falou Neville.

\- E Harry começou a perder a calma.

Harry deu de ombros. Não ia se desculpar; era uma questão de vida ou morte.

— **O SENHOR PEGOU O HOMEM ERRADO!**

\- Pela segunda vez – acrescentou Ron.

\- Não acho que isso irá convencer o ministro a ouvir – falou Josh.

— **Ministro, por favor, ouça — disse Hermione; ela correra para o lado de Harry e olhava, suplicante, o rosto de Fudge.**

\- Eu tinha que tentar.

\- Obrigado, Hermione – falou Sirius, sorrindo genuinamente para a menina.

— **Eu também o vi.**

\- Melhor que uma pessoa só – murmurou Dorcas. Mas sabia que não seria o suficiente.

**Era o rato de Ron,**

\- E agora ele irá parar de considerar totalmente o que você está falando – murmurou Lene, agitada.

**ele é um Animago.**

\- Não sei por que as pessoas esquecem que existem animagos – falou Hermione, curiosa.

Ron deu de ombros.

\- Eles são raros.

**O Pettigrew, quero dizer e...**

— **O senhor está vendo, ministro — disse Snape. — Confusos, os dois...**

Lily encarou Snape, tentando determinar se ele estava tentando ajudar os dois ou se livrar mais rapidamente de Sirius. Ela realmente esperava que fosse o primeiro caso.

**Black fez um bom serviço...**

\- Admitindo que eu fiz algo bom, Snape?

\- Não. Você não fez nada. Devia ter até desconfiado, Black.

— **NÃO ESTAMOS CONFUSOS! — berrou Harry.**

\- Gritar talvez não seja o melhor jeito de anunciar o seu ponto – disse Ginny.

— **Ministro! Professor! — disse Madame Pomfrey aborrecida. — Devo insistir que os senhores saiam.**

\- Vocês só estão atrapalhando mesmo.

**Potter é meu paciente e não deve ser angustiado!**

\- É por isso que eu amo essa mulher – falou Lily – Ela faz com que até o ministro saia se isso estiver atrapalhando o seu trabalho.

— **Não estou angustiado,**

\- Bem, eu estava – admitiu Harry – Mas principalmente nervoso.

**estou tentando contar o que aconteceu! — disse Harry furioso.**

\- Essa é uma visão que dá medo – comentou Fred, sorrindo.

— **Se eles ao menos me escutassem...**

\- Ninguém nunca me escuta quando é algo importante – falou Harry – Agora tudo que eu faço sai no profeta.

\- Acho que o Ministro não quis admitir ouvir a história de uma criança sobre a inocência de um dos mais famosos prisioneiros da história bruxa – falou Lissy.

**Mas Madame Pomfrey, de repente, meteu um pedaço de chocolate na boca de Harry;**

\- Não sei do que você está reclamando – falou Remus.

\- Ele precisa de tratamento – sussurrou Dorcas para Lene, que riu.

**ele se engasgou, e a enfermeira aproveitou a oportunidade para forçá-lo a voltar para a cama.**

\- Pomfrey joga sujo – reclamou Harry.

\- Ela que devia estar reclamando. Ela tem muito mais trabalho por sua causa – falou Lily.

— **Agora, por favor, ministro, essas crianças precisam de cuidados médicos.**

\- Não acho que ele entenda o que é isso.

**Por favor, saiam...**

\- Acho que já ficou claro que ele não tem escolha.

**A porta tornou a se abrir.**

\- Eu acho que hoje foi um dia para todos se reunirem, só pode – murmurou Alice.

**Era Dumbledore.**

Regulus fez uma careta.

\- Eu espero que ele pelo menos ouça o que vocês têm a dizer – disse Lily, esperançosa. Dumbledore era um sábio e influente homem, talvez eles conseguissem salvar Sirius com a ajuda dele.

**Harry engoliu o bocado de chocolate com grande dificuldade**

Ginny fez uma careta.

**e se levantou outra vez.**

\- Você realmente não consegue ficar quieto! – Josh murmurou impaciente.

— **Prof. Dumbledore, Sirius Black...**

— **Pelo amor de Deus!**

\- Eu sei que eu sou perfeito, mas não precisa reagir assim quando ouvir o meu nome – murmurou Sirius.

— **exclamou Madame Pomfrey, histérica.**

\- Vocês estão enlouquecendo a pobre mulher – disse Lene.

— **Isto é ou não é uma ala hospitalar?**

\- No momento, está mais para não – comentou Neville.

**Diretor, eu devo insistir...**

\- Que os pacientes possam respirar por um segundo – completou Liy irritada. Harry, Ron e Hermione mereciam o descanso. Deviam contar a Dumbledore o que aconteceu e voltarem a dormir, enquanto o diretor cuidava disso.

— **Eu peço desculpas,**

\- Um mínimo de educação.

**Papoula, mas preciso dar uma palavra com o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Granger**

\- Espero que ele escute o que vocês têm a dizer sobre Sirius – murmurou Neville, esperançoso.

— **disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Acabei de falar com Sirius Black...**

\- É bom saber que você foi conversar comigo, diretor – falou Sirius. Pelo menos, teria algo para lembrar quando os dementadores estivessem perto. Uma última tentativa de esperança.

— **Suponho que ele tenha lhe narrado o mesmo conto de fadas que implantou na mente de Potter?**

\- Não é um conto de fadas e você sabe muito bem disso – Sirius falou. Snape deu de ombros.

— **bufou Snape. — A história de um rato e de Pettigrew ter sobrevivido...**

\- São as mesmas e de fato fazem sentido – falou Fred.

— **Esta, de fato, é a história de Black — disse Dumbledore, examinando Snape atentamente através dos seus óculos de meia-lua.**

Harry pensou que ele devia estar lendo ou tentando ler a mente de Snape. Não que Snape fosse um adversário fácil.

— **E o meu testemunho não vale nada? — rosnou Snape.**

\- Não quando o destino da vida de um homem está em jogo. Ele deve ter a chance de se explicar, pelo menos – falou Lily fortemente.

Snape chegou à conclusão que o seu eu futuro acreditava que Sirius era mesmo um assassino e estava determinado ao não deixa-lo escapar de novo.

— **Peter Pettigrew não estava na Casa dos Gritos,**

\- Que você tenha visto – falou Ron.

**nem vi qualquer sinal dele nos terrenos da escola.**

\- Porque Hogwarts é um colégio realmente pequeno – ironizou Lene.

— **Isto foi porque o senhor foi nocauteado, professor!**

\- Snape não vai gostar nada disso – previu Dorcas.

— **disse Hermione com convicção. — O senhor não chegou em tempo de ouvir...**

\- Não fale assim na frente do ministro – falou James, divertido.

— **Srta. Granger, CALE A BOCA!**

\- Você não tem o direito de dizer isso – Ron defendeu a namorada.

\- Eu estava estressado.

— **Ora, Snape — disse Fudge, espantado**

\- Nunca deve ter imaginado que um professor pudesse tratar uma aluna assim – disse James com desprezo.

\- Porque você sabe tudo sobre tratamento adequados, não Potter? – zombou Snape.

— **a mocinha está perturbada,**

\- Eu não estou perturbada – Hermione se defendeu.

**precisamos dar o devido desconto...**

\- Do mesmo jeito que eu dou um desconto para você por... bem, ser você? – sugeriu Fred. Os outros riram.

— **Eu gostaria de falar com Harry e Hermione a sós — disse Dumbledore bruscamente.**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Dumbledore estava muito acostumado a dar ordens.

— **Cornelius, Severus, Papoula – por favor, nos deixem.**

\- Acho engraçado quando a pessoa pede _por favor_, mas você é obrigado a fazer isso de qualquer jeito mesmo – murmurou Frank.

— **Diretor! — repetiu Madame Pomfrey com veemência.**

Lily sorriu. Ela tinha que se lembrar de um dia fazer algo para a enfermeira, nunca seria capaz de retribuir tudo que ela fez por Harry, mas devia tentar algo.

— **Eles precisam de tratamento,**

\- Estávamos bem – protestou Hermione.

Snape revirou os olhos. Da última vez que tinha checado, Granger não tinha diploma na área de medi bruxaria.

**eles precisam de descanso...**

\- Descanso – Harry repetiu a palavra em tom zombador. Nunca tivera descanso na vida inteira.

— **Isto não pode esperar — disse Dumbledore. — Devo insistir.**

Lene suspirou aliviada. Sabia que era sobre Sirius então e acreditava que Dumbledore realmente seria capaz de ajudar o Black.

**Madame Pomfrey mordeu os lábios e saiu em direção à sua sala, na extremidade da enfermaria, batendo a porta ao passar.**

\- Ela me lembra Lily – comentou Sirius.

\- O que você quis dizer?

Mas Sirius se recusou a responder, deixando Lily mais irritada ainda.

**Fudge consultou o grande relógio de ouro**

\- Desnecessário.

**que trazia pendurado no colete.**

\- Está implorando para ser roubado – murmurou Frank.

— **A esta hora os dementadores já devem ter chegado — disse.**

\- Será que dementadores são pontuais? – questionou Dorcas. Todos a ignoraram.

— **Vou ao encontro deles.**

\- Já está indo tarde.

**Dumbledore, vejo você lá em cima.**

\- Isso não soou amigável.

**O ministro se dirigiu à porta e a segurou aberta para Snape passar,**

\- Que gesto cavalheiro – murmurou Lene.

\- Algumas pessoas tem educação – Snape rebateu, seu temperamento finalmente se manifestando.

**mas o professor não se mexeu.**

Sirius revirou os olhos. Claro que Snape ficaria parado no lugar quando ele precisasse sair.

— **O senhor certamente não acredita em uma palavra da história de Black?**

\- Você devia acreditar também – falou Lily, suavemente. Snape a encarou e os dois tiveram uma conversa silenciosa sobre todos os anos que Potter e Black implicaram com Severus. Lily então assentiu, derrotada. Era esperar demais que o amigo visse Sirius como mais do que o menino idiota que ele foi.

— **sussurrou Snape, os olhos fixos no rosto de Dumbledore.**

\- Não sei por que você ainda está perguntando isso – falou Frank – É claro que ele acredita ou então não mandaria todos os outros saírem.

— **Eu gostaria de falar com Harry e Hermione a sós — repetiu Dumbledore.**

_Uma pena que nem sempre a gente tem tudo o que quer, _pensou Snape acidamente.

\- E eu acho que isso deixou claro o que diretor pensa – disse Ron, vitorioso.

**Snape deu um passo em direção ao diretor.**

\- Severus...

\- Está tudo bem, Lily.

James olhou a conversa dos dois, incomodado. Não gostava de Lily falando com Snape.

— **Sirius Black demonstrou que era capaz de matar com a idade de dezesseis anos.**

Sirius empalideceu, enquanto as memórias daquele dia voltavam a sua mente. Ele tinha sido tão estúpido, tão fora de controle...

Remus e James também assumiram expressões culpadas. Eles tinham sido responsáveis por tudo que acontecera também.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lene, tentando não tirar conclusões precipitadas. Mas as palavras a estavam afetando.

Snape sorriu maldosamente. Queria ver o que Black diria.

\- Foi um acidente...

Snape o lançou um olhar incrédulo.

\- Eu não queria machucar ninguém. Não de verdade. Eu não estava pensando – sussurrou Sirius.

Regulus assistiu o irmão com uma expressão distante. Estava curioso para saber o que acontecera, mas não tinha certeza se iria querer saber depois. Queria dizer a Sirius que estava tudo bem, porém não podia dizer isso sem saber o que irmão fez. Preferiu não fazer nada.

\- Okay, se falarmos sobre isso agora nunca iremos terminar a leitura – interrompeu Harry – O importante é saber que ninguém se machucou no final.

Lene suspirou mais aliviada.

\- Você está certo – falou James, querendo evitar o assunto o máximo o possível.

Todos ainda encaravam Sirius quando a leitura começou novamente.

**O senhor se esqueceu disto, diretor?**

Snape quase riu. Como pudera ser tão estúpido? Dumbledore nunca fizera nada, se limitara a dar detenções e sorrir para os quatro.

**O senhor se esqueceu que no passado ele tentou me matar?**

Lily olhou preocupada para Severus, mas esse estava muito concentrado olhando um ponto vazio para olhá-la.

James sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a cena.

Os outros decidiram não falar nada até saber mais da história. Estava tudo muito mal explicado ainda.

— **Minha memória continua boa como sempre, Severus — disse Dumbledore, em voz baixa.**

\- O que é algo incrível, considerando a idade de Dumbledore – falou Ginny.

**Snape girou nos calcanhares e saiu decidido pela porta que Fudge ainda segurava aberta.**

\- Não acredito que ele ficou lá esse tempo todo – George teve que rir da imagem mental ridícula que foi formada.

**A porta se fechou à passagem dos dois**

\- Espero que não chegue mais ninguém – murmurou Lene.

**e o diretor se virou para Harry e Hermione. Os dois desataram a falar ao mesmo tempo.**

\- Nem acredito que vocês conseguiriam se segurar esse tempo todo – falou Ron, divertido.

\- Ninguém vai entender nada do que vocês disserem – comentou Lene.

— **Professor, Black está dizendo a verdade, nós vimos Pettigrew...**

_Alguém que eu nunca esquecerei,_ pensou Harry.

— **Ele fugiu quando o Prof. Lupin virou lobisomem...**

\- Vocês não são os melhores de guardarem segredos – comentou Remus, levemente irritado.

\- Dumbledore já sabia.

\- Ainda bem.

— **Ele é um rato...**

\- Não só na forma animaga – murmurou Lene.

— **A pata dianteira de Pettigrew, quero dizer, o dedo, ele cortou fora...**

Dorcas estremeceu. Não podia nem imaginar a dor do ato.

— **Pettigrew atacou Ron, não foi Sirius...**

\- Claro que não fui eu– resmungou Sirius.

**Mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão para interromper o dilúvio de explicações.**

\- Ainda bem, porque até eu estava ficando confuso com essas informações – disse Neville.

— **É a vez de vocês ouvirem,**

\- Sempre ouvimos.

\- Sei.

**e peço que não me interrompam, porque o tempo é muito curto — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa.**

\- Agora ficou importante.

— **Não existe a mínima evidência para sustentar a história de Black,**

Sirius fechou os olhos. Então Dumbledore tinha desistido dele também? Magnífico.

**exceto a palavra de vocês... E a palavra de dois bruxos de treze anos não irá convencer ninguém.**

\- Talvez convencesse – falou Hermione pensativa. Sabia da influência que o amigo tinha, mesmo que ele preferisse a ignorar. Será que teria sido o suficiente?

**Uma rua cheia de testemunhas jurou que viu Sirius matar Pettigrew.**

\- Uma rua cheia de trouxas – corrigiu Harry.

**Eu mesmo prestei depoimento ao ministério que Sirius era o fiel do segredo dos Potter.**

Harry se perguntou se Dumbledore realmente não soubera que Sirius era o fiel do segredo. Algo sempre parecera estranho nisso.

— **O Prof. Lupin pode lhe contar... — falou Harry, incapaz de se refrear.**

\- Você pegou isso do seu pai – disse Lily.

\- Não, da sua mãe – James retrucou.

Os dois começaram a discutir.

\- Você pegou dos dois - Sirius sussurrou para Harry. O Potter riu.

— **O Prof. Lupin no momento está embrenhado na floresta, incapaz de contar o que quer que seja a alguém.**

Remus sentiu-se culpado. Ele não podia nem provar que seu melhor amigo era inocente graças a seu _problema peludo._

**Quando voltar à forma humana, será tarde demais, Sirius estará mais do que morto.**

Sirius deu um sorriso triste. Não teria nem a dignidade de morrer.

**E eu poderia acrescentar que a maioria do nosso povo desconfia tanto de lobisomens que o apoio dele contará muito pouco...**

Remus destetou ser o que era mais que tudo naquele momento.

\- Ei, não é sua culpa – disse Sirius, adivinhando o que amigo estava pensando – Eu nunca deveria ter ido atrás de Peter naquela noite. O erro foi meu.

Remus somente balançou a cabeça. Isso não afastava a culpa que sentia.

**E o fato de que ele e Sirius são velhos amigos...**

\- Mais que amigos... – falou Remus.

-... Irmãos – concordou Sirius. Não sabia o que faria sem Remus e James na vida.

— **Mas...**

— **Ouça, Harry.**

\- Você está pedindo demais – brincou Regulus.

Harry bateu de leve no ombro dele.

**É tarde demais,**

\- Nunca é tarde demais – falou Lily firmemente. Era um lema que acreditava.

**você entende? Você precisa admitir que a versão do Prof. Snape sobre os acontecimentos é muito mais convincente do que a sua.**

\- É triste como a verdade nem sempre é convincente – murmurou Frank.

— **Ele odeia Sirius — disse Hermione, desesperada.**

\- Não foi difícil chegar nessa conclusão.

— **Tudo por causa de uma peça idiota que Sirius pregou nele...**

\- Não foi uma peça idiota – disse Snape.

— **Sirius não agiu como um homem inocente.**

\- Você sempre foi um inconsequente – James o acusou.

Sirius se irritou. Claro, ele podia ter agido diferente. Mas não era culpa dele se o sistema judicial do mundo bruxo era uma porcaria.

**O ataque à Mulher Gorda... A entrada na Torre da Grifinória com uma faca...**

Sirius olhou para baixo envergonhado. Estava com vergonha de admitir que fizera todas essas coisas.

**Sem Pettigrew, vivo ou morto, não temos chance de derrubar a sentença de Sirius.**

Lene olhou para preocupada para Sirius. Se até Dumbledore admitia que eles não tinham chances, as coisas estavam bem ruins.

— **Mas o senhor acredita em nós.**

\- Ele nunca disse isso – comentou Dorcas, recebendo um olhar assassino de Lene de volta.

— **Acredito — respondeu Dumbledore em voz baixa.**

Sirius suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos _alguém_ acreditava nele.

— **Mas não tenho o poder de fazer os outros verem a verdade,**

\- Seria bom se tivesse – comentou Ron.

\- A verdade é sempre algo relativo – replicou Frank.

**nem de passar por cima do Ministro da Magia...**

Regulus fez uma careta. Dumbledore conseguiria muito bem passar por cima do Ministro se quisesse. Ele também podia pedir um favor ou dois e bastaria para salvar Sirius.

Lily olhou agoniada para Sirius. Como fariam para salvá-lo se nem Dumbledore conseguia?

**Harry encarou seu rosto sério**

\- Ver Dumbledore sério é algo estranho – comentou Remus. Ele estava quase sempre sorrindo.

**e sentiu como se o chão estivesse se abrindo debaixo dos seus pés.**

\- Também me senti assim – confessou Hermione. Tinha ficado tão aliviada quando tinha visto Dumbledore. Mas quando ele falara que não podia convencer o Ministro...

**Acostumara-se à ideia de que Dumbledore podia resolver qualquer coisa.**

\- É um erro comum – disse Snape. Não gostava de como todos os bruxos pareciam idolatrar o diretor.

**Esperara que o diretor tirasse alguma solução surpreendente do nada.**

Harry sorriu ao se lembrar de que fora isso que o diretor fizera.

**Mas não... A última esperança dos garotos desaparecera.**

\- Harry... – falou Lily. Ele não podia desistir; senão Sirius estaria condenado.

Harry não respondeu, somente sorriu.

— **Precisamos — disse Dumbledore lentamente, e seus claros olhos azuis correram de Harry para Hermione**

\- Dumbledore sempre parece que está vendo sua alma quando ele olha para você – estremeceu Lene.

— **é de mais tempo.**

\- Sim, e como eles vão conseguir isso? – perguntou Ginny, impaciente. Nunca soubera realmente o que acontecera.

Frank sorriu. Isso confirmava as suspeitas dele.

— **Mas... — começou Hermione. Então seus olhos se arregalaram.**

Lene olhou desconfiada para a menina.

— **AH!**

— **Agora, prestem atenção**

\- Eles já estavam prestando atenção – murmurou Regulus.

— **continuou o diretor, falando muito baixo**

\- Isso vai ser importante.

**e muito claramente. — Sirius está preso na sala do Prof. Flitwick no sétimo andar.**

\- Essa segurança não é nada para quem escapou de Azkaban – James sorriu levemente para Sirius. Ele ainda conseguiria fugir.

Sirius, entretanto, sabia que a segurança física de Azkaban não era tão boa assim. Eles confiavam que os dementadores não deixariam ninguém sair, o resto não era especial.

**A décima terceira janela a contar da direita da Torre Oeste.**

\- Até parece que Dumbledore quer que vocês encontrem Sirius – disse Neville sorrindo.

\- Jamais – disse Harry exageradamente.

**Se tudo der certo, vocês poderão salvar mais de uma vida inocente hoje à noite.**

\- Como assim mais de uma vida inocente? – perguntou Lissy confusa.

**Mas lembrem-se de uma coisa, os dois: vocês não podem ser vistos.**

\- Vistos por quem? – Alice está confusa, assim como os outros.

**Srta. Granger, a senhorita conhece as leis,**

\- Estranho seria se Hermione não conhecesse – murmurou Ron – Ela sabe tudo.

\- Eu não sei tudo – Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Claro.

**sabe o que está em jogo...**

\- E o que está em jogo? – perguntou Lily, desconfiada. Sentia que isso era mais complicado do que tirar Sirius de onde ele estava.

**Vocês... Não... Podem... Ser... Vistos.**

\- Entendemos da primeira vez que você falou – disse Harry.

**Harry não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.**

\- Sabemos como você se sente – falou Alice.

**Dumbledore deu as costas aos garotos**

\- Essa é a única explicação que ele dará? – perguntou Neville incrédulo.

\- Ele não precisava dizer mais nada – Hermione disse simplesmente.

**e virou-se para olhá-los ao chegar à porta.**

\- Pelo menos ele não vai sair sem se despedir.

— **Vou trancá-los. Faltam... — ele consultou o relógio — cinco minutos para a meia-noite.**

\- Essa é uma despedida estranha.

\- Não é uma despedida.

\- Então...

**Srta. Granger, três voltas devem bastar.**

\- Três voltas de quê? – Remus perguntou impaciente.

**Boa sorte.**

\- Com a quantidade de informação que você deu, ele irá precisar – resmungou Fred.

— **Boa sorte? — repetiu Harry**

\- De tantas coisas, essa é a primeira que você fala?

Harry deu de ombros.

**quando a porta se fechou atrás de Dumbledore. — Três voltas? Do que é que ele está falando? Que é que ele espera que a gente faça?**

\- Salvar Sirius? – sugeriu Remus.

Frank preferiu não comentar como era errado que um diretor deixasse que os alunos lidassem com isso. Se Dumbledore realmente acreditava na inocência de Sirius, ele devia ir salvá-lo.

**Mas Hermione estava mexendo no decote das vestes,**

\- Uau – falou Sirius, sorrindo malicioso.

\- SIRIUS! – brigou Ron.

\- Não é o que você pensa – Hermione disse corada.

\- Hermione, eu tenho que dizer que eu não esperava isso de você – disse James.

**puxando de dentro dele uma corrente de ouro muito longa e fina.**

Frank sorriu largamente ao ver suspeitas totalmente confirmadas.

Regulus começou a ficar desconfiado. Parecia um vira-tempo, mas como a garota teria um?

— **Harry, vem aqui — disse ela com urgência.**

\- Você tem um plano – adivinhou Lene, interessada. Qualquer ideia para salvar Sirius seria uma benção.

— **Depressa!**

\- Para mandar Harry se apressar é porque é urgente mesmo – comentou Ginny. Ele já andava rápido normalmente.

**Harry foi até a garota, completamente confuso.**

\- Agora você sabe como é conviver com vocês – disse Neville vingativo.

**Ela estendia a corrente.**

\- E você quer que ele faça o quer com ela? – perguntou James. Sem resposta.

**E o garoto viu que havia pendurada nela uma minúscula ampulheta.**

\- Já sei o que é – disse Lily triunfante.

— **Tome... — Hermione atirara a corrente em torno do pescoço dele também.**

\- Você devia ficar com ciúme, Ron – perturbou Sirius.

Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar estranho, se lembrando de algumas ocasiões em que Ron suspeitara que Hermione gostasse de Harry ou que ele gostava dela. Tinha sido esquisito o suficiente.

\- SIRIUS! – Lene repreendeu.

— **Pronto? — disse Hermione ofegante.**

\- Mas você nem estava correndo agora.

\- Estava ofegante por antecipação.

\- Isso não é possível

\- Agora é.

— **Que é que estamos fazendo? — perguntou Harry completamente perdido.**

\- Sinta como é estar no meu lugar – murmurou Neville.

\- Desculpe – pediu Harry, sorrindo amarelo. Sabia que Neville não era sempre incluído nas coisas.

**Hermione girou a ampulheta três vezes.**

A mente de Frank já estava calculando o tempo que Hermione voltaria.

**A enfermaria escura desapareceu.**

\- Como assim? – Dorcas olhou desconfiada para Harry. Será que ele estava usando drogas?

**Harry teve a sensação de que estava voando muito rápido, para trás.**

\- Então não é algo ruim? – Lily perguntou confusa.

James e Harry trocaram olhares.

**Um borrão de cores e formas passou veloz por ele, seus ouvidos latejaram, ele tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu ouvir a própria voz...**

\- Okay, entendi – falou Lily, envergonhada. Desistia de tentar entender qualquer coisa sobre voo.

**E então sentiu que havia um chão firme sob seus pés,**

\- Isso é bom – falou Lene animada.

Regulus riu irônico. Eles chegaram ao ponto de comemorar quando Harry estava no chão.

**e todas as coisas tornaram a entrar em foco...**

\- Foi como ver um vídeo em 144 e depois em 1080 – brincou Alex. Somente Lissy riu. Eles receberam olhares estranhos.

**Ele se achava parado ao lado de Hermione**

\- Então não deve acontecer nada – Ginny brincou – Hermione te salva.

**no saguão deserto do castelo**

\- Como vocês foram parar aí? – Lene perguntou confusa.

**e um feixe de raios dourados de sol que entrava pelas portas de carvalho abertas incidia sobre o piso de pedra. **

\- Mas... Eu achava que estava mais tarde – disse Ginny, incerta.

Ron, Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares.

**Harry olhou agitado para os lados à procura de Hermione, a corrente da ampulheta machucando seu pescoço.**

\- Nem venha – ralhou Hermione – Isso não foi nada.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa de volta.

— **Hermione, que...?**

— **Aqui! — a garota agarrou o braço de Harry**

\- É por isso que eu não sinto até hoje.

**e arrastou-o pelo saguão até a porta do armário de vassouras;**

Sirius sorriu malicioso sofrendo um olhar assassino de Lene, que queria evitar confusões.

**abriu o armário, empurrou o garoto para o meio dos baldes e esfregões,**

\- Não sei como eu não caí.

\- Você consegue se virar – Hermione revirou os olhos.

**e fechou a porta depois de entrar.**

\- Se for sem magia, não adianta nada – James disse.

— **Quê... Como... Hermione, que foi que aconteceu?**

\- O que foi que não aconteceu - suspirou Lene. Muitas coisas aconteceram.

— **Voltamos no tempo**

Todos que não sabiam ainda da aventura trocaram olhares. Isso era brilhante. Agora eles já sabiam a verdade e podiam salvar Sirius.

— **sussurrou ela, tirando a corrente do pescoço de Harry no escuro.**

\- Isso que é habilidade.

\- Nem todos são desastrados como você, James – murmurou Lily.

— **Três horas...**

Frank sorriu. Ele acertara a hora.

**Harry procurou a própria perna e se deu um beliscão com muita força.**

Fred olhou para Harry sem conter o riso. O menino era muito esquisito mesmo!

**Doeu para valer, o que pelo visto eliminava a possibilidade de estar tendo um sonho muito esquisito.**

\- Mas e se você sonhar que sentiu a dor? – perguntou Dorcas pensativa.

Harry ia responder, mas parou de repente.

\- Não sei – disse por fim, pensativo também.

— **Mas...**

— **Psiu! Ouça! Tem alguém vindo!**

\- Mais gente? – Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. Quem faltava aparecer nessa noite? Até houve uma reunião de animais!

**Acho... Acho que deve ser a gente!**

Lily arregalou os olhos.

\- Vocês tem que se esconder rápido! – disse apressada. Alice, Frank, Remus, Regulus e James acenaram com a cabeça, concordando. Sabiam bem as regras do uso de um vira-tempo.

**Hermione tinha o ouvido encostado na porta do armário.**

\- Existem feitiços para isso – murmurou Regulus, com desprezo.

Hermione o encarou friamente.

\- O modo trouxa funciona do mesmo jeito – disse. Gostava de Regulus, principalmente porque sabia que ele tinha se tornado alguém muito importante para Harry. E sabia que ele tinha crescido de acordo com as tradições antigas, mas não toleraria qualquer comentário que pudesse conter um pouco de preconceito.

Regulus a encarou de volta.

\- O importante é que você conseguiu – interrompeu Harry, nervoso. Não queria que os amigos brigassem.

— **Passos pelo saguão... É, acho que somos nós indo para a casa de Hagrid!**

\- É melhor ter certeza – murmurou Frank.

— **Você está me dizendo — cochichou Harry — que estamos aqui dentro do armário e estamos lá fora também?**

\- Um pouco confuso – comentou Lissy.

— **É — confirmou Hermione, o ouvido ainda colado à porta.**

Regulus fez uma careta, mas não disse mais nada.

— **Tenho certeza de que somos nós.**

\- Agora sim – disse Frank.

**Pelo eco não devem ser mais de três pessoas...**

\- Sempre o trio – Ginny revirou os olhos.

**E estamos andando devagar por causa da Capa da Invisibilidade...**

\- A melhor coisa já inventada – acrescentou James.

**Ela parou de falar,**

\- Finalmente – falou Sirius.

\- Olha quem fala – retrucou Harry.

**mas continuou a prestar atenção.**

**Regulus acenou a cabeça de forma aprovadora para Harry.**

— Descemos os degraus da entrada...

**Hermione se sentou em um balde virado de boca para baixo,**

\- Hogwarts realmente decaiu da nossa época para a de vocês – brincou Remus.

**parecendo aflitíssima,**

\- Talvez porque a vida de Sirius está em perigo – ela falou.

**mas Harry queria respostas para algumas perguntas.**

\- Justo – murmurou Lene.

— **Onde foi que você arranjou essa coisa feito uma ampulheta?**

\- Essa coisa – imitou Frank com um tom irritado – Tem um nome.

\- Que eu não sabia ainda – retrucou Harry.

— **Chama-se Vira-Tempo**

Frank sorriu convencido. Sabia que era um vira-tempo.

\- Sempre quis um! – falou Sirius animado – Mas são muito raros e nem mesmo os Blacks têm muitos.

Regulus sorriu friamente, pensando no fato que somente agora o irmão parecia se lembrar da origem familiar dele.

\- Ainda bem que ninguém nunca te deixou tocar neles – Lily resmungou.

— **sussurrou Hermione — ganhei da Profª. McGonagall no primeiro dia depois das férias.**

\- Um bom presente de volta a aulas.

**Estou usando desde o início do ano para assistir a todas as minhas aulas.**

\- Então é assim que você assiste tudo – falou Ginny, satisfeita.

\- Não acredito que você o usa para isso – falou George desanimado. Tantas coisas podiam ser feitas com isto!

**A professora me fez jurar que não contaria a ninguém.**

\- Mas ela devia saber que alguma hora Harry e Ron acabariam descobrindo.

**Ela teve que escrever um monte de cartas ao Ministério da Magia para eu poder usar isso.**

Lily sorriu. Isso era bem a cara da professora. Por isso que ela gostava dela; apesar de todo o trabalho que um aluno poderia causar, McGonagall não reclamaria, contanto que ele aprendesse.

**Teve que dizer que eu era uma aluna modelo,**

\- Vai aumentar seu ego assim – brincou Ginny.

**e que nunca, nunca mesmo usaria o Vira-Tempo para nada a não ser para estudar...**

\- Não acredito que você conseguiu manter essa promessa por um ano! – Disse Neville espantado.

\- Eu sei me controlar – Hermione deu de ombros.

**Eu o tenho usado para voltar no tempo e poder reviver as horas, e é assim que assisto a mais de uma aula ao mesmo tempo, entende?**

\- Agora sim.

**Mas... Harry eu não estou entendendo o que é que Dumbledore quer que a gente faça.**

\- Salvar Sirius? – sugeriu Alice.

\- Sim, mas como... – falou Alex.

Frank ficou pensando nas possibilidades.

**Por que ele mandou a gente voltar três horas no tempo? Como é que isso vai ajudar o Sirius?**

Harry sorriu. Tinham conseguido salvar a vida dele, mesmo que não o inocentando.

**Harry encarou de frente o rosto escuro da garota.**

\- Mas nada de dar ideias – resmungou Hermione.

— **Deve ter alguma coisa que aconteceu por volta de agora que ele quer que a gente mude**

\- Mas como Dumbledore poderia saber disso? – questionou Ron.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares.

— **disse Harry lentamente. — Que foi que aconteceu? Estávamos indo à casa de Hagrid três horas atrás...**

\- Isso foi _páginas_ atrás – reclamou Fred.

— **Agora estamos atrasados três horas e estamos indo à casa de Hagrid — disse Hermione. — Acabamos de ouvir a gente sair...**

\- Bem, essa é uma frase totalmente normal – comentou Dorcas, irônica.

**Harry franziu a testa; tinha a sensação de que estava franzindo o cérebro todo para se concentrar.**

\- Já te disse que tentar pensar não dá futuro – falou Fred.

Harry revirou os olhos.

— **Dumbledore acabou de dizer... Acabou de dizer que a gente poderia salvar mais de uma vida inocente...**

\- Daqui a pouco vocês já vão virar super heróis – falou James.

**Então fez-se a luz no cérebro de Harry.**

\- Pela primeira vez – brincou Ron.

— **Hermione, nós vamos salvar Buckbeak!**

Alice comemorou.

\- Não era exatamente isso que eu tinha imaginado – disse Lene, hesitante.

— **Mas... Como é que isso vai ajudar Sirius?**

\- Uma boa pergunta – falou Sirius.

— **Dumbledore disse... Acabou de nos dizer onde fica a janela...**

\- Dumbledore pensa em tudo mesmo – murmurou Hermione.

**A janela da sala de Flitwick! Onde prenderam Sirius! Temos que voar no Buckbeak até a janela e salvar Sirius! Ele pode fugir no hipogrifo... Eles podem fugir juntos!**

\- Isso pode até dar certo – admitiu Lily.

**Pelo que Harry pôde enxergar no rosto de Hermione, ela estava aterrorizada.**

\- Eu estava mesmo.

\- Não te culpo – disse Lissy.

— **Se conseguirmos fazer isso sem ninguém nos ver, vai ser um milagre!**

\- Não seria o primeiro que vocês realizaram – disse Neville.

— **Bom, vamos ter que tentar, não é? — disse Harry. Ele se levantou e encostou o ouvido à porta.**

\- Adoro como você tentou pensar antes de agir – bufou Lily.

— **Parece que não tem ninguém aí fora...**

\- Existem feitiços para isso – lembrou Regulus novamente.

Harry sorriu envergonhado para ele.

**Vamos, anda...**

**Harry abriu a porta do armário. O saguão estava deserto.**

\- Melhor assim.

**O mais silenciosa e rapidamente possível eles saíram correndo do armário e desceram os degraus de pedra. As sombras já estavam se alongando, os topos das árvores na Floresta Proibida mais uma vez iam se tingindo de ouro.**

\- É estranho voltar no tempo por isso – comentou Harry.

— **Se alguém estiver olhando pela janela...**

\- Bem, vocês vão ter que torcer para que não – disse Alice.

— **falou Hermione com a voz esganiçada,**

\- Foi meio irritante.

\- Desculpe.

**virando-se para espiar o castelo.**

— **Vamos correr o mais depressa possível — disse Harry decidido.**

\- Decidido de mais para quem não tem um plano direito – observou Ginny, preocupada.

\- Eu fiquei bem.

— **Direto para a floresta, está bem? Teremos que nos esconder atrás de uma árvore ou de outra coisa para poder vigiar...**

\- Nem um pouco estranho – murmurou Neville.

— **Está bem, mas vamos dar a volta pelas estufas!**

\- Não façam nada nas estufas – disse Neville, ameaçador.

\- Não vamos nem entrar – prometeu Hermione.

— **sugeriu Hermione sem fôlego. — Temos que evitar que nos vejam da porta de entrada de Hagrid! Já devemos estar quase na casa dele agora!**

\- Podia causar um _pouco_ de confusão – concordou Frank.

**Ainda tentando entender o que a amiga queria dizer,**

\- Se junte ao clube - resmungou Sirius.

**Harry saiu disparado com Hermione logo atrás.**

\- Ela corre rápido também, porque não é fácil acompanhar Harry - murmurou Ron.

**Os dois transpuseram as hortas em direção às estufas, pararam por um instante ocultos por elas,**

Frank acenou aprovadoramente. Qualquer noção que eles estivessem de lugar seria melhor que nada.

**depois recomeçaram a correr, a toda velocidade, contornando o Salgueiro Lutador**

Remus fez uma expressão culpada. Essa árvore só estava em Hogwarts para protegê-lo.

**e, ainda desabalados, em direção à floresta para se esconderem.**

\- É nessas horas que a Capa de Invisibilidade faz falta - disse James com um olhar repressor para Harry.

**Seguro sob a sombra das árvores, Harry se virou; segundos depois, Hermione, o alcançou, ofegante.**

\- Harry realmente corre rápido.

\- Eu tenho prática - Harry deu de ombros.

**— Certo — disse ela sem ar. — Precisamos chegar sem ser vistos à casa de Hagrid.**

\- Não é como se vocês nunca tivessem feito isso - murmurou Ginny.

**Procure ficar escondido, Harry…**

Harry deu um sorriso irônico. Isso ele sabia fazer muito bem; tinha feito a vida toda com os Dursleys.

**Os dois caminharam em silêncio**

\- Essa é a vantagem de não levar Ron - murmurou Fred.

Ron olhou indignado para o irmão.

**entre as árvores, acompanhando a orla da floresta. Então, quando avistaram a frente da cabana, ouviram uma batida na porta.**

\- Vocês - deduziu Alice.

**Eles se ocultaram depressa atrás de um grosso carvalho e espiaram pelos lados. Hagrid, trêmulo e pálido, aparecera à porta procurando ver quem batera. E Harry ouviu a própria voz.**

\- Nem um pouco esquisito - comentou Alex.

\- Eu sempre quis fazer isso! - falou Dorcas, empolgada.

\- Eu também! - falou Josh, sorrindo.

**— Somos nós.**

\- Não era mais fácil dizer o nome?

\- Mas vai que alguém estava ouvindo - falou Ron.

**Estamos usando a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

\- A melhor do universo - falou James.

Ron, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares.

**Deixe a gente entrar para poder tirar a capa.**

\- Ela faz muito calor, se você não sabe - disse Ron.

**— Vocês não deviam ter vindo! — sussurrou Hagrid, mas se afastou para os garotos poderem entrar.**

\- Isso é a mesma coisa que agradecer pela visita - Lily revirou os olhos.

**— Esta foi a coisa mais estranha que já fizemos — disse Harry com veemência.**

\- Imagine passar um ano fazendo isso e sem poder conversar com ninguém.

**— Vamos continuar — cochichou Hermione. — Precisamos chegar mais perto de Buckbeak!**

Alice sorriu. Esperava que eles realmente conseguissem salvar Buckbeak.

**Eles avançaram cautelosamente entre as árvores até verem o hipogrifo nervoso, amarrado à cerca em volta do canteiro de abóboras de Hagrid.**

\- Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele fugisse, considerando a inteligência dos seus animais - murmurou Lene.

**— Agora? — sussurrou Harry.**

\- Gritar é que não iria.

**— Não! — exclamou Hermione. — Se o roubarmos agora, o pessoal da Comissão vai pensar que Hagrid soltou o bicho!**

\- Bem pensado - concordou Frank.

**Temos que esperar até verem que Buckbeak está amarrado do lado de fora!**

\- Adoro como você é inteligente - falou Ron e beijou a namorada.

**— Isso vai nos dar uns sessenta segundos — disse Harry.**

\- Harry, o relógio humano - zoou George.

**A coisa estava começando a parecer impossível.**

\- Somente agora? - questionou Lene, incrédula. Desde o começo ela temia que eles não fossem conseguir salvar Sirius.

**Naquele instante, os garotos ouviram louça se partindo na cabana de Hagrid.**

\- Então, já está perto - disse Regulus.

**— É o Hagrid quebrando a leiteira — cochichou a garota. — Vou encontrar Scabbers agora mesmo…**

\- Não vou nem comentar como é estranho você narrar as coisas que irá fazer - murmurou Lissy.

**Não deu outra, alguns minutos depois, eles ouviram Hermione dar um grito agudo de surpresa.**

\- Meu grito não foi agudo! - ela protestou.

Harry a encarou incrédulo. Ron riu.

\- Querida, você está parecendo o Harry quando nega que grita com as pessoas.

Hermione corou.

**— Mione — disse Harry de repente — e se nós... Nós entrarmos lá e agarrarmos Pettigrew…**

\- Tinha ser filho de James - resmungou Lily.

\- Ele é o seu filho também!

\- Essa ideia veio do seu gene, não do meu! - ela falou decidida.

James abriu a boca para protestar, mas vendo o gesto com a cabeça de não de Alice resolveu ficar calado.

**— Não! — exclamou Hermione num sussurro aterrorizado. — Você não compreende?**

\- Na verdade, não. Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que era possível viajar no tempo. Eu estava um pouco desnorteado.

**Estamos violando uma das leis mais importantes da magia!**

Harry ficou pensativo. Se eles realmente tinham feito isso, como não haviam tido consequências?

**Ninguém pode mudar o tempo!**

\- Na verdade pode - corrigiu Josh com um sorriso arrogante.

**Você ouviu o que Dumbledore falou, se formos vistos…**

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele devia ter corrido o risco. Talvez assim Sirius não estivesse morto.

**— Mas só seríamos vistos por nós mesmos e por Hagrid!**

\- E isso é péssimo! - murmurou Neville.

**— Harry, que é que você faria se visse você mesmo entrando pela casa de Hagrid? — perguntou Hermione.**

\- Uma boa pergunta - admitiu Remus - Eu ficaria chocado. Não reagiria por causa do choque.

\- Mas alguma hora você sairia do choque - lembrou Hermione.

Remus deu de ombros. Provavelmente esperaria uma explicação do que estava acontecendo.

**— Eu acharia... Acharia que tinha ficado maluco — respondeu Harry — ou acharia que estava usando magia negra…**

Sirius lançou um olhar para Regulus. Por mais que odiasse admitir, sabia um pouco sobre magia negra. O suficiente para não querer saber mais.

Regulus, por sua vez, encarava Snape. Sabia que o rapaz estava todo metido nessas artes negras, em uma tentativa de se destacar. Tolo. Magia negra não era algo para se saber e sim usar.

**— Exatamente! Você não entenderia, você poderia até se atacar! Você não entende?**

\- Acho que agora sim. Nem Harry é tão lerdo assim - comentou Fred.

Harry revirou os olhos. Por que gostava dos gêmeos mesmo?

**A Profª. McGonagall me contou as coisas horríveis que aconteceram quando bruxos mexeram com o tempo...**

\- Minnie sempre faz discursos impressionantes - falou Sirius alegremente.

**Montes deles acabaram matando os "eus" passados ou futuros por engano!**

\- Tá, talvez seja melhor não arriscar - falou Dorcas.

**— Ok! — concordou Harry. — Foi só uma ideia.**

\- Desculpe, eu estava meio empolgada em poder falar sobre isso - disse Hermione.

\- Tudo bem.

**Pensei…**

\- Sempre tem uma primeira vez para tudo na vida, não Harry?

**Mas Hermione cutucou-o e apontou para o castelo.**

\- Foi só para te interromper mesmo - brincou ela.

**Harry espiou pelo lado para ter uma visão mais clara das portas de entrada.**

\- Não sei como você não ficou vesgo - resmungou Lily.

Harry revirou os olhos. Zero exagero.

**Dumbledore, Fudge, o velhote da Comissão e Macnair, o carrasco, vinham descendo os degraus.**

\- Tá, tá. Pode pular para a parte que acontece algo que não sabemos? - falou Sirius entediado.

Dorcas o lançou um olhar repressor.

— **Já estamos de saída! — sussurrou Hermione.**

**E assim foi, momentos depois a porta dos fundos da cabana se abriu e Harry viu a si mesmo, Ron e Hermione saírem com Hagrid.**

\- Foi mais estranho ainda do que ouvir minha própria voz - comentou.

**Foi, sem dúvida, a sensação mais esquisita de sua vida,**

\- Isso quer dizer algo quando estamos falando de Harry Potter.

\- Minha vida não é tão estranha assim - disse Harry e até Neville o encarou incrédulo.

**parado ali atrás da árvore, observando a si mesmo no canteiro de abóboras.**

\- Pelo menos eu percebi como eu sou lindo - brincou Harry.

\- Não seja feito o seu pai - pediu Lily.

\- Mas você me ama - protestou James.

Lily o encarou divertida.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não.

James estreitou os olhos e então começou a realizar o seu plano maligno: fazer cócegas até Lily se render. Harry assistiu a cena divertido, assim como os outros, menos Snape.

\- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu me rendo! - Lily falou dramaticamente - Eu te amo, James Potter.

\- Eu sei - respondeu James arrogante e riu ao ver a cara indignada de Lily - Estou brincando, amor. Também te amo.

— **Tudo bem, Bicucinho, tudo bem... — disse Hagrid ao bicho. Então se virou para os três garotos. — Vão. Andem logo.**

\- Isso mesmo, vão - apoiou Sirius.

— **Hagrid, não podemos...**

\- Vocês podem fazer tudo - brincou Ginny.

\- Bem que eu queria - retrucou Harry.

— **Vamos contar a eles o que realmente aconteceu...**

\- Ninguém vai ouvir.

— **Não podem matar Buckbeak...**

\- E não vão.

— **Vão! Já está bastante ruim sem vocês se meterem em confusão!**

\- Essa frase foi bem problemática - falou Regulus - Depois disso não tinha como o Harry não se meter em confusão.

Harry sorriu envergonhado.

**Harry observou Hermione jogar a Capa da Invisibilidade sobre ele e Ron no canteiro de abóboras.**

\- Assistir você mesmo desaparecer deve ser algo bem normal também - ironizou Frank.

— **Vão depressa. Não fiquem ouvindo...**

\- Até Hagrid sabe que vocês são curiosos - falou George "envergonhado".

**Ouviu-se uma batida na porta de entrada da cabana. A comissão de execução chegara.**

Sirius revirou os olhos. É sério que ele teria que ouvir tudo de novo? Já não gostava de livros. Isso era pedir demais.

**Hagrid se virou para entrar em casa, deixando a porta dos fundos entreaberta.**

\- Isso é um erro que você nunca deveria cometer em Hogwarts - falou Sirius com um sorriso enorme.

**Harry observou a grama se achatar em certos pontos a toda volta da cabana de Hagrid e ouviu três pares de pés recuarem.**

\- Harry, você é realmente estranho - concluiu Lene. Ele somente deu de ombros.

**Ele, Ron e Hermione tinham ido embora...**

\- Ou não. Depende do jeito que você olha para isso - falou Neville, pensativo.

**Mas o Harry e a Hermione escondidos no meio das árvores escutavam, pela porta dos fundos, o que estava acontecendo no interior da cabana.**

\- Sempre soube que vocês voltaram no tempo só para ouvir o que Hagrid tinha a dizer já que ele disse para não escutar - provocou Ron.

\- Como você descobriu nosso plano? - ironizou Hermione.

— **Onde está o animal? — disse a voz fria de Macnair.**

Harry fez uma careta. Odiava esse Comensal.

— **Lá... Lá fora — respondeu Hagrid, rouco.**

**Harry escondeu a cabeça quando o rosto de Macnair apareceu à janela da cabana,**

\- Você não pode deixar que ele te veja - murmurou Lily, nervosa. Macnair não era uma pessoa boa.

**para espiar Buckbeak. Então os garotos ouviram a voz de Fudge.**

\- Uma voz muito irritante por sinal - murmurou Ron.

— **Nós... Hum... Temos que ler para você a notificação oficial da execução, Hagrid. Vou ser rápido. Depois, você e Macnair precisarão assiná-la. Macnair, você precisa escutar também, é a praxe...**

Snape revirou os olhos. Fudge é muito enrolado. Não dava para acreditar que um homem como aquele erao ministro da magia.

**O rosto do carrasco desapareceu da janela. Era agora ou nunca.**

\- Vamos ficar com o agora - sugeriu Sirius.

— **Espera aqui — cochichou Harry para Hermione. — Eu faço.**

\- Isso que é providência.

**Quando a voz de Fudge recomeçou, Harry saiu correndo**

\- Uma sábia decisão - falou Fred.

**do seu esconderijo atrás da árvore,**

\- Você é muito óbvio - resmungou George, desapontado.

**saltou a cerca para o canteiro de abóboras e se aproximou de Buckbeak.**

\- Não esqueça de fazer a reverência - avisou Lily.

\- Claro, mãe - Harry revirou os olhos.

— **Por decisão da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas o hipogrifo Buckbeak, doravante chamado condenado, será executado no dia seis de junho ao pôr-do-sol...**

\- Ainda não acredito que eles iam fazer isso! - Alice disse revoltada. O pobre animal não tinha culpa de Malfoy ser um frouxo.

**Com cuidado para não piscar, Harry encarou os ferozes olhos cor de laranja de Buckbeak**

\- Deve ser tão lindo - Dorcas suspirou. Remus sorriu.

**mais uma vez e fez uma reverência,**

\- Tá vendo, mãe? Consegui lembrar sozinho.

\- Isso foi só porque eu te lembrei.

Harry revirou os olhos novamente.

**O hipogrifo dobrou os joelhos escamosos e em seguida tornou a se levantar. Harry começou a desamarrar a corda que prendia o hipogrifo à cerca.**

\- Isso, o liberte! - encorajou James.

—**... Por decapitação, a ser executada pelo carrasco nomeado pela Comissão, Walden Macnair...**

— **Vamos Buckbeak — murmurou Harry — vamos, nós vamos te ajudar. Quietinho... Quietinho...**

—**... Conforme testemunham abaixo. Hagrid, você assina aqui...**

_Deve ter sido o mais contato legal que Hagrid teve na vida,_ pensou Snape.

**Harry jogou todo o seu peso contra a corda, mas Buckbeak cravara as patas dianteiras na terra.**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Animal burro. Não percebia que se ficasse lá iria morrer?

— **Bem, vamos acabar com isso — disse a voz aguda do velhote da Comissão dentro da cabana. — Hagrid, talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui dentro...**

\- Ver a morte de um animal nunca é fácil - falou Lily, suavemente.

— **Não, eu... Eu quero ficar com ele... Não quero que ele fique sozinho...**

\- Oh, Hagrid - Lily suspirou.

\- É uma altitude muito bonito dele - falou Alice.

\- E também muito triste - completou Neville.

**Soaram passos dentro da cabana.**

\- Bem, pelo menos vocês sabem que não são fantasmas que estão lá dentro - comentou Josh. Alex o encarou com a maior expressão de WTF?

— **Buckbeak, anda! — sibilou Harry.**

\- Alguém está perdendo a paciência.

\- Só me diga que você não gritou com o hipogrifo - pediu Ron.

\- Claro que não - falou Harry, indignado.

\- Espera, você não grita com o hipogrifo, mas grita com a gente? - perguntou George, incrédulo.

\- É, bem... - Harry falou envergonhado.

\- Você percebe que está colocando um hipogrifo acima de nós, certo? - perguntou Fred.

**Harry puxou com mais força a corda presa ao pescoço dele.**

Alice olhou para Harry desconfiada.

**O hipogrifo começou a andar, farfalhando as asas com irritação.**

\- Estou surpreso que ele tenha andando, mesmo que um pouco - falou Regulus.

**Ele e Harry ainda estavam a três metros da floresta, bem à vista da porta dos fundos da cabana.**

\- Vocês tem que sair dai - falou Lene.

\- É o que estou tentando fazer - resmungou Harry.

— **Um momento, por favor, Macnair — ouviram a voz de Dumbledore. — Você precisa assinar também.**

\- Dumbledore sempre ajudando vocês, mesmo sem saber - Neville balançou a cabeça. Sentia falta do diretor. Especialmente considerando que tinha entrado no lugar dele.

**Os passos pararam. Harry puxou a corda com força.**

\- Harry...

-... Não com tanta força, Alice.

**Buckbeak deu um estalo com o bico e andou um pouco mais rápido.**

Regulus suspirou aliviado. Não faria nem um pouco de bem para Harry ser pego soltando um hipogrifo condenado a morte.

**O rosto pálido de Hermione aparecia pelo lado do tronco da árvore.**

\- Nada como ver sua melhor amiga sob um novo ângulo, não é mesmo?

— **Harry, depressa! — murmurou ela.**

\- Por que eu já não estava indo o mais rápido que eu podia.

\- Seu rápido é devagar então.

\- Queria ver como você conseguiria andar rápido e tomar conta de um hipogrifo.

**O garoto ainda ouvia a voz de Dumbledore dentro da cabana.**

\- É uma voz reconhecível.

**Deu outro puxão na corda. Buckbeak começou a trotar de má vontade. Alcançaram as árvores...**

\- Finalmente - murmurou Sirius.

— **Depressa! Depressa! — gemia Hermione, que saiu de trás da arvore, agarrou também a corda e acrescentou seu peso para fazer Buckbeak andar mais depressa.**

\- Viu que eu tenho ideias melhores? - Hermione disse para Harry. Ele revirou os olhos.

**Harry espiou por cima do ombro; agora tinham desaparecido de vista; mas também não podiam ver a horta de Hagrid.**

\- Ainda está melhor que antes.

— **Pare! — disse ele a Hermione. — Poderiam nos ouvir...**

\- Vocês deviam fazer feitiços silenciadores - sugeriu Regulus.

\- Muito complicado - Harry deu de ombros. Era mais simples somente ficar quietos.

**A porta dos fundos da cabana se abriu com violência. Harry, Hermione e Buckbeak ficaram muito quietos; até o hipogrifo parecia estar prestando atenção.**

\- Claro que ele está. Ele é um dos animais mais inteligentes do mundo - afirmou Alice.

— **Silêncio... então...**

— **Onde está ele? — perguntou a voz fraquinha do velhote da Comissão.**

\- Harry! - repreendeu Lily.

\- Ele estava prestes a matar um animal inocente - Harry argumentou - Merece coisa pior que velhote.

**— Onde está o bicho?**

— **Estava amarrado aqui! — disse o carrasco, furioso. — Eu o vi! Bem aqui!**

\- Alguém está ficando doido - brincou Fred, sorrindo amplamente.

— **Que extraordinário! — exclamou Albus Dumbledore.**

\- Por que eu tenho a sensação que ele gostou disso?

**Havia um tom de riso em sua voz.**

\- Talvez por isso.

\- Dumbledore nunca ficaria feliz em ver a condenação desnecessária de um animal - afirmou Dorcas.

— **Buckbeak! — exclamou Hagrid, rouco.**

**Ouviu-se o ruído de uma lâmina cortando o ar e a pancada de um machado.**

\- Mas não tem nada ai - falou Josh, confuso.

**O carrasco, enraivecido, aparentemente brandira o machado contra a cerca.**

\- Então foi isso que aconteceu - falou Lissy aliviada.

\- Isso é que é um cara nervoso.

**Então, ouviu-se um berreiro e desta vez eles distinguiram as palavras de Hagrid entre os soluços.**

\- Vantagens de estar mais perto.

\- Honestamente, eu não achava que ele estava falando algo com sentido - admitiu James.

— **Foi-se! Foi-se! Abençoado seja ele, foi embora! Deve ter se soltado! Bicucinho, que garoto inteligente!**

\- Ele devia comemorar mentalmente - falou Snape. Claro que assim suspeitariam ainda mais de Hagrid.

**Buckbeak começou a puxar a corda com força, tentando voltar para Hagrid.**

\- O que você estava dizendo sobre ele ser um dos animais mais inteligente do mundo, mãe? - falou Neville.

Alice corou.

\- Eles são leais ao dono também.

**Harry e Hermione seguraram a corda com firmeza e enterraram os saltos no chão da floresta para reter o bicho.**

\- Espero que vocês sejam suficientes - observou Sirius - Vocês não são exatamente fortes.

Harry olhou ofendido para ele, enquanto Hermione simplesmente deu de ombros.

— **Alguém o desamarrou! — rosnou o carrasco. — Devíamos revistar a propriedade, a floresta...**

\- O ministério realmente não tem o que fazer - observou Alex.

— **Macnair, se Buckbeak foi realmente roubado, você acha que o ladrão o levou a pé?**

\- Na verdade, sim.

**— perguntou Dumbledore, ainda em tom divertido.**

Regulus olhou para o livro de forma suspeito. Esse tom divertido de Dumbledore não parecia ser nada inocente.

**— Procurem nos céus, se quiserem... Hagrid, uma xícara de chá me cairia bem. Ou um bom cálice de conhaque.**

\- Não sabia que Dumbledore bebia.

\- Todos bebem - afirmou James e trocou olhares divertidos com Sirius.

— **C... Claro, professor — disse Hagrid, que parecia fraco de tanta felicidade.**

\- Ele é muito fofo - falou Alice.

**— Entre, entre...**

**Harry e Hermione apuraram os ouvidos.**

Regulus ia falar que existia um feitiço para isso, mas desistiu. Eles pareciam querer fazer tudo do modo trouxa mesmo.

**Ouviram passos, o carrasco xingando baixinho, o clique da porta e, então, mais uma vez o silêncio.**

\- Nada melhor que o silêncio nessa hora.

— **E agora? — sussurrou Harry, olhando para os lados.**

\- Tinha que verificar se tinha alguém ali.

— **Vamos ter que nos esconder aqui — disse Hermione, que parecia muito abalada.**

\- Eu estava. Não foi exatamente um dia de moleza.

\- Melhor que estudar - replicou Ron e Hermione o encarou como se ele fosse louco.

**— Precisamos esperar até eles voltarem para o castelo. Depois esperamos até poder voar com Buckbeak em segurança até a janela de Sirius. Ele vai demorar lá mais duas horas... Ah, isso vai ser difícil...**

\- Mas a pior parte já passou - falou Lene, otimista.

**A garota espiou, nervosa, por cima do ombro as profundezas da floresta. O sol ia se pondo.**

\- O tempo está acabando - murmurou James e olhou para Sirius preocupado. O Black o ignorou.

— **Vamos ter que mudar de lugar — disse Harry se concentrando. — Temos que poder ver o Salgueiro Lutador ou não vamos saber o que está acontecendo.**

\- Muito cuidado para não ser visto, então - alertou Frank.

— **Ok — concordou Hermione, segurando a corda de Buckbeak com mais firmeza. — Mas temos que ficar onde ninguém possa nos ver Harry, lembre-se...**

Frank e Hermione trocaram sorrisos. Era engraçado quando pensavam de forma similar.

**Os dois saíram pela orla da floresta, à noite escurecendo tudo à volta, até poderem se esconder atrás de um grupo de árvores, entre as quais eles podiam avistar o salgueiro.**

\- Não é uma segurança perfeita, mas espero que seja o suficiente - murmurou James.

— **Olha lá o Ron! — exclamou Harry de repente.**

\- Deve ser a primeira vez na vida que alguém ficou feliz de ver Ron - brincou Ginny, dando um empurrão de leve no irmão. Ron fez uma careta para ela.

**Um vulto escuro ia correndo pelos jardins e seu grito ecoava pelo ar parado da noite.**

\- Eu não pareço nada legal.

— **Fique longe dele... Fique longe... Scabbers, volta aqui...**

**Então os garotos viram mais dois vultos se materializarem do nada.**

\- Não do nada - corrigiu Remus - Não é possível algo surgir "do nada", até mesmo a aparatção...

\- Tá bom, Hermione 2.0 - interrompeu Harry - Entendi que eu estava errado.

\- Harry devia ter puxado a Lily e não a você, James - Remus falou desapontado.

James sorriu para o filho enquanto Lily concordava com Remus.

**Harry observou ele próprio e Hermione correrem atrás de Ron. Depois viram Ron mergulhar.**

\- Ron radical.

\- Não era como se eu tivesse escolha...

— **Te peguei! Dá o fora, seu gato fedorento...**

\- Não chama meu gato de fedorento! - falou Hermione.

— **Olha lá o Sirius! — exclamou Harry. A forma enorme de um cão saltou das raízes do salgueiro.**

\- Um cão muito folgado - acrescentou James.

\- Você tem inveja que eu sou um cão enquanto você é um veado - disse Sirius.

\- Eu sou um cervo! - James protestou - C-E-R-V-O.

\- V-E-A-D-O.

E eles continuaram a discutir até que Lily perdeu a paciência e mandou eles calarem a boca.

**Eles o viram derrubar Harry, depois agarrar Ron... — Parece ainda pior visto daqui, não é? — comentou Harry, observando o cão puxar Ron para baixo das raízes.**

\- É como assistir um filme da sua vida - comentou Harry - É esquisito.

\- Se bem que estamos lendo um livro sobre a sua vida...

\- A viagem no tempo consegue se pior, mais... real.

**— Ai... Olha, acabei de levar uma baita lambada da árvore... E você também...**

\- Os maiores guerreiros do mundo bruxo... que não conseguem lutar contra uma árvore.

\- Queria ver você tentar, Nev.

\- Precisa não. 'To bem aqui.

**Que coisa esquisita...**

**O Salgueiro Lutador rangia e dava golpes com os ramos mais baixos;**

\- Que golpe _baixo_ \- falou Sirius e até Lene o encarou sem rir.

\- Essa foi péssima, querido - ela comentou, dividida entre preocupação e divertimento.

**os garotos se viam correndo para cá e para lá, tentando chegar até o tronco.**

\- Missão impossível. Íamos ficar tentando para sempre - comentou Harry.

**E então a árvore se imobilizou.**

— **Isso foi o Crookshanks apertando o nó — disse Hermione.**

\- Seu gato é estranhamente inteligente - disse Neville - Meio assustador.

— **E lá vamos nós... — murmurou Harry — Entramos.**

\- Depende do ponto de vista - comentou Lissy.

**No momento em que eles desapareceram, a árvore recomeçou a se agitar.**

\- Essa árvore também é assustadoramente inteligente para algo que não devia ter inteligencia nenhuma - falou Josh.

**Segundos depois, os garotos ouviram passos muito próximos. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge e o velhote da Comissão estavam regressando ao castelo.**

Harry olhou para Lily, mas ela não o repreendeu novamente, o que ele considerou uma vitória.

— **Logo depois de termos descido pela passagem! — exclamou Hermione. — Se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse ido conosco...**

\- Não teria mudado nada - afirmou Sirius com convicção. Não poderia começar a pensar nos "_e se..."_ naquele momento.

— **Macnair e Fudge teriam ido também — disse Harry amargurado. — Aposto o que você quiser como Fudge teria mandado Macnair matar Sirius na hora...**

\- Ninguém duvida disso.

\- Até porque Macnair não gosta de mim - Sirius disse com um sorriso travesso.

\- O que você fez para ele? - perguntou Frank, desconfiado.

Regulus riu, lembrando do acontecimento de anos atrás. Sirius era um louco mesmo.

Sirius riu também, deixando os detalhes do evento entrarem em sua mente novamente.

_Era época de feriado escolar, então Sirius retornou de Hogwarts para casa e estava entediado nesse momento. James ainda não tinha respondido a sua última carta, Peter estava viajando e Remus estava estudado (mesmo que Sirius nunca fosse entender isso). Sirius queria fazer alguma coisa, detestava ficar preso naquela casa, sendo obrigado a ver retratos de bruxos das trevas e objetos malignos por todo canto. Claro que o fato do seu irmão, Regulus, não estar falando com ele não ajudava em nada._

_\- Sirius! - sua mãe gritou da sala. Ele revirou os olhos, considerando seriamente não ir até lá. Mas sabia que se arrependeria depois se não fosse._

_Desceu as escadas lentamente e encontrou a mãe já impaciente dando ordens para o elfo-doméstico._

_\- Teremos visitas hoje. Eles já estão chegando - ela comunicou seriamente - Vista uma roupa arrumada e fique de boca fechada._

_\- Quem vem?_

_\- Macnair, um amigo do seu pai, e a mulher dele, Elesandre._

_Sirius não tinha a menor ideia de que eram aquelas pessoas então imaginou que deveriam ser funcionários mais velhos do ministério. Escolheu uma roupa "adequada" com desinteresse. Desceu as escadas novamente e olhou para Regulus, que estava impecavelmente vestido. Aquele garoto sabia como causar uma boa primeira impressão._

_\- Tente ser educado, Sirius - alertou Regulus em um tom frio._

_\- Eu sempre sou - replicou Sirius irritado. Quem Regulus achava que era para querer mandar nele?_

_Então eles ouviram o som de aparatação e foram se apresentar ao casal. Como Sirius supôs, Elesandre é bem velha, mas Macnair nem tanto. Um casamento por interesse, provavelmente. Eles agiam como parceiros de um negócio e não um par apaixonado._

_Sirius ouvia sem prestar atenção a conversa que acontecia a mesa. Política, para variar. Nada interessante. Ele resolveu se divertir então e, discretamente, trouxe um dado que estava no seu quarto. Começou a bater o dado no Macnair, que ficou rígido, mas nada disse. Sirius começou a bater com mais força, se perguntando quanto tempo levaria para Macnair reagir. Sabia que era algo irritante. Ele devia realmente estar precisando de apoio político de Orion para ficar calado._

_Sirius viu divertido, Macnair aperta com mais força o garfo e depois baixar a mão, procurando o que estava atacando. Mas Sirius afastou o dado com cuidado, o escondendo atrás da cadeira. Macnair desistiu de procurar e olhou em volta. Sirius ficou sério. E depois voltou a bater o dado._

_\- PARE - Macnair gritou, por fim, não aguentando mais. Sirius soltou um risinho. Foi a hora perfeita de Macnair reclamar; seu pai estava no meio de um discurso._

_\- Com licença? - perguntou Orion, mal disfarçando a sua raiva._

_Sirius discretamente jogou o dado longe, com o uso da varinha._

_Macnair olhou em volta, procurando uma saída da situação._

_\- Eu não estava falando com você... Mas... - ele pareceu ficar sem palavras._

_\- Querido, você está bem? - Elesandre perguntou, preocupada._

_\- Você parece meio nervoso - observou Sirius, em um tom sério, mesmo que estivesse rindo internamente._

_\- Eu estou bem! - respondeu Macnair nervoso, o que causou Walburga a o encarar irritada._

_Orion então retomou o seu discurso e Sirius aproveitou para mudar de tática. Fez um feitiço que fazia com que o atingido visse diversas coisas sem sentido, como se estivesse influenciando por uma droga. Claro que Macnair não aguentou e um tempo depois começou a gritar e falar coisas sem sentidos. Elesandre pareceu morrer de vergonha e aceitou a ajuda de Sirius para descobrir o que estava errado. Ele começou a falar de uma falsa doença e prometeu tratar Macnair. Ele cessou o feitiço então._

_\- Você é um vergonha. Um adulto incapaz de se defender do feitiço de uma criança? - sussurrou no ouvido de Macnair quando ele estava lúcido. O outro arregalou os olhos, irritado. Parecia pronto para bater em Sirius - Acredito que ele já esteja bem agora - falou Sirius, satisfeito._

_Elesandre agradeceu o Black e o beijou na bochecha, pedindo desculpas pelo jantar e prometendo marcar algo novamente._

_Assim que Elesandre e Macnair saíram, Orion e Walburga começaram a falar mal do casal e eliminar qualquer possibilidade de aliança política. Sirius passou a mão no rosto, limpando onde Elesandre tinha o beijado. Sorriu vitorioso, sendo observado por Regulus que tinha uma feição descrente._

\- Você fez com que Orion e Walburga perdessem uma aliança - falou Regulus, balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu não gostei deles e eu estava bem entediado. Não podia permitir os Blacks a aumentaram o seu poder, podia? - perguntou Sirius, rindo.

Harry olhou curioso para os dois, mas resolveu não interferir. Era bom que tivesse um momento a sós.

**Os garotos observaram os quatro homens subirem os degraus do castelo e desaparecer de vista. Durante alguns minutos os jardins ficaram desertos.**

\- Mas não vai ficar por muito tempo - comentou Frank, lembrando da quantidade de pessoas que surgiram no local.

**Então...**

\- Eu falei.

\- E nós ouvimos, agora quietinho, Frank - disse Alice.

— **Aí vem Lupin! — disse Harry ao ver outro vulto descer correndo os degraus de pedra e se dirigir ao salgueiro. Harry olhou para o céu. As nuvens estavam obscurecendo completamente a luz.**

\- Um céu poético.

**Os dois acompanharam Lupin apanhar um galho seco do chão e empurrar com ele o nó do tronco.**

\- Tive um pouco de prática nisso - comentou Remus.

**A árvore parou de lutar, e o professor, também, desapareceu no buraco entre as raízes.**

\- Quase feito um ninja.

\- Sem exageros, Sirius.

\- Mas James...

Alice mandou os dois ficarem quietos, recebendo o apoio de Lily.

— **Se ao menos ele tivesse apanhado a capa — lamentou Harry.**

\- Nada adiantaria.

— **Está caída bem ali...**

\- A capa não devia ficar jogada assim - brigou James.

**E, virando-se para Hermione.**

— **Se eu desse uma corrida agora e apanhasse a capa, Snape nunca poderia se apoderar dela e...**

\- Tudo mudaria. Não faça isso - disse Lily, alarmada.

\- Por mais que eu queira que Snape nunca toque na _minha_ capa... - James disse. Snape revirou os olhos -...É tarde demais para isso.

— **Harry, não podemos ser vistos!**

\- Acho que ele não entendeu isso ainda.

— **Como é que você aguenta isso? — perguntou ele a Hermione impetuosamente.**

\- Harry é meio impulsivo.

\- Meio? - questionou Ginny.

**— Ficar parada aqui olhando a coisa acontecer?**

\- É uma boa pergunta - disse Remus.

\- É porque eu entendo as consequências.

**— Ele hesitou. — Vou apanhar a capa!**

\- Deixe de ser teimoso - brigou Lily, o que foi muito irônico.

\- Desculpe - pediu Harry.

— **Harry, não!**

\- Isso é o mesmo que ouvir um sim.

**Hermione agarrou Harry pelas costas das vestes bem na hora.**

\- Muito bem, Hermione - falou Frank - Você evitou grandes problemas.

**Naquele instante, ouviu-se uma cantoria. Era Hagrid, ligeiramente trôpego, a caminho do castelo, cantando a plenos pulmões.**

\- Nem deve ter bebido.

**Um garrafão balançava em suas mãos.**

\- Eu me pergunto quantas bebidas Hagrid tem em casa - comentou Dorcas.

\- Parece que ele está sempre bebendo - concordou Lene.

— **Viu? — sussurrou Hermione. — Viu o que teria acontecido? Temos que ficar escondidos! Não, Buckbeak!**

\- Porque uma criança só não era o suficiente - murmurou Hermione - Tinha que cuidar de duas.

**O hipogrifo fazia tentativas frenéticas para chegar até Hagrid;**

Alice sorriu. Isso era fofo, mesmo que não fosse dar certo.

**Harry agarrou a corda também, fazendo força para manter o animal parado.**

\- Pelo menos agora vocês tem o mesmo objetivo - murmurou Ron.

**Os garotos observaram Hagrid caminhar, bêbado, até o castelo.**

\- Hagrid tem que aprender a quando parar de beber.

**Buckbeak** **parou de brigar para ir embora.**

\- Ele deve realmente amar Hagrid - comentou Alice, tocada.

**Deixou a cabeça pender tristemente.**

Regulus revirou os olhos impaciente. Muito triste que o hipogrifo está inclinando a cabeça de forma triste, mas mais triste ainda seria se ele não tivesse uma cabeça para pender.

**Não havia se passado nem dois minutos e as portas do castelo tornaram a se escancarar, era Snape que saía decidido,**

\- O único que faltava para a reunião estar completa - murmurou Alex.

**e rumava para o salgueiro.**

\- Ainda quero saber como você sabia como fazer isso - murmurou Lene.

\- Isso se deve ao seu querido namorado - Snape falou com ironia. Nunca iria esquecer da noite em quase morrera.

**Os punhos de Harry se fecharam quando eles viram Snape parar derrapando próximo à árvore,**

Lily suspirou irritada. Era tão difícil que seu filho e seu antigo melhor amigo se dessem bem?

**olhando para os lados. Depois, apanhou a capa e levantou-a.**

\- Não acredito que você teve coragem de pegar a minha capa - James resmungou, irritado.

\- Eu nem tinha certeza que era sua - replicou Snape.

— **Tira suas mãos imundas daí — rosnou Harry para si mesmo.**

James sorriu. Era bom saber que o seu filho compartilhava a mesma opinião que ele.

— **Psiu!**

**Snape apanhou o galho seco que Lupin usara para imobilizar a árvore,**

\- Sempre soube que Snape iria seguir meus passos - brincou Remus.

\- Pois foi uma surpresa para mim - Snape falou.

**cutucou o nó e desapareceu de vista ao se cobrir com a capa.**

\- É bom saber que aquela capa tem alguma função, porque para moda é que não - comentou Ginny.

Lily a encarou friamente.

— **Então é isso — disse Hermione baixinho. — Estamos todos lá embaixo... E agora temos que esperar até voltarmos da passagem...**

\- Parece uma boa hora para bater um papo - comentou Neville.

\- Melhor do que normalmente temos.

**A garota pegou a ponta da corda de Buckbeak e amarrou-a bem segura na árvore mais próxima, então, sentou-se no chão seco, os braços em torno dos joelhos.**

\- Você parecia uma criança assim - comentou Harry, sorrindo levemente.

— **Harry, tem uma coisa que eu não entendo... Por que os dementadores não pegaram Sirius?**

Harry corou de vergonha ao se lembrar do que tinha sido.

**Eu me lembro deles chegando, aí acho que desmaiei...**

\- Você desmaiou sim - afirmou Harry.

**Havia tantos...**

James fechou os olhos. Não queria lembrar do fato que seu filho fora obrigado a enfrentar um bando de dementadores.

**Harry se sentou também.**

\- Foi um bom descanso numa noite interminável - comentou Harry.

**E explicou o que vira; que na hora em que o dementador mais próximo chegou a boca junto à de Harry, uma coisa grande e prateada viera galopando do lago e forçara os dementadores a se retirarem.**

-O patrono - comentou Frank - Será que finalmente descobriremos quem o conjurou?

**A boca de Hermione estava ligeiramente aberta quando Harry terminou.**

\- Parabéns, nunca achei que algo seria capaz de chocar Hermione - brincou Ron.

— **Mas o que era a coisa?**

\- Um patrono, duh - brincou Lissy.

— **Só tem uma coisa que podia ter sido, para fazer os dementadores irem embora — disse Harry. — Um Patrono de verdade. Bem poderoso.**

Harry riu. Era tão engraçado descobrir que a pessoa que ele tinha elogiado, no final tinha sido ele mesmo.

— **Mas quem o conjurou?**

\- Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de galeões - comentou Ginny.

**Harry não respondeu nada.**

\- Então Harry não é mistério só conosco - murmurou Lene.

**Estava relembrando a pessoa que vira na outra margem do lago.**

\- Então, você de fato viu alguém - falou Sirius triunfante.

**Sabia quem ele pensara que era... Mas como seria possível?**

\- Não sei, me diz quem é e eu te digo como é possível - ofereceu Remus, "inocentemente".

\- Eu estava enganado de qualquer jeito - Harry deu de ombros. Claro que isso somente aumentou a curiosidade dos outros.

— **Você não viu com quem se parecia?**

\- Claro que vi.

**— perguntou Hermione ansiosa. — Foi um dos professores?**

\- Definitivamente não - Harry respondeu rindo.

\- Quem sabe no futuro? - Hermione sugeriu - A pessoa leva jeito.

\- Você estão me matando de curiosidade - Lene choramingou.

— **Não — disse Harry. — Não era um professor.**

\- Claro que não, nesses tempos os professores não parecem saber de nada que acontece em Hogwarts - Dorcas revirou os olhos. Todos concordaram com o ponto dela.

— **Mas deve ter sido um bruxo realmente poderoso, para fazer todos aqueles dementadores irem embora...**

\- Eu não diria isso - falou Harry.

\- Eu diria - replicou Hermione, suavemente.

Harry sorriu para a amiga.

**Se o Patrono era tão brilhante, a luz não iluminava ele?**

\- Iluminava - Frank respondeu sem hesitar.

**Você não pôde ver...?**

\- Eu estava sem óculos, ai não deu - brincou Harry.

— **Claro que vi — disse Harry lentamente. — Mas talvez... Eu tenha imaginado que vi... Eu não estava pensando direito...**

\- Com tudo isso, estou começando a ficar assustada - murmurou Lily - Quem você viu?

\- Achei que tinha visto um herói, mas não era isso - disse Harry, confundido ainda mais as pessoas.

**Desmaiei logo em seguida...**

\- Sim, mas isso não causa alucinações.

— **Quem foi que você pensou que viu?**

\- Estou até tensa aqui, esperando a resposta - murmurou Lene.

Harry ficou envergonhado. O que eles diriam quando soubessem que ele tinha achado que foi o pai dele?

— **Acho... — Harry engoliu em seco, sabendo como era estranho o que ia dizer.**

\- Se é estranho para Harry é preocupante para todos - disse Fred.

**— Acho que foi o meu pai.**

Na mesma hora todos olharam de James para Harry, tentando processar o que aquilo queria dizer. James, por sua vez, olhava para Harry, preocupado. Como o filho poderia acreditar numa coisa dessas? Por mais que James quisesse, nunca poderia ajudar o filho. Mas ele também sentiu-se honrado; de todas as pessoas que Harry podia ter acreditado que tivesse o salvado, ele acreditou nele.

\- Harry... Não tem como ser James - Alice falou o mais docemente que podia.

\- Eu sei - Harry falou.

**Harry olhou para Hermione e viu que a boca da menina se abrira de vez. Ela o olhava com uma mistura de susto e piedade.**

\- Desculpe, eu só não esperava ouvir isso - ela murmurou.

\- Estava tudo bem.

— **Harry, seu pai está... Bem... Morto — disse ela baixinho.**

\- Isso não foi nada delicado - Hermione falou com raiva dela mesma. Não precisava ter falado assim.

— **Eu sei — respondeu Harry depressa.**

\- Não queria que você pensasse que eu estava enlouquecendo.

\- Acredite, se fosse para pensar isso, ela já tinha pensado faz tempo - falou George.

— **Você acha que viu o fantasma dele?**

\- Não! - James reagiu a informação imediatamente - Eu não seria um fantasma. De jeito nenhum - odiaria esse tipo de "vida". Seria deprimente.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Por mais que quisesse que James vivesse para sempre, a resposta não era uma vida como fantasma. Isso não seria certo; James seria reduzido a quase nada.

\- James jamais poderia ser um fantasma - afirmou Remus com convicção.

\- E ele não era - prometeu Harry, para tranquilizar todos.

\- Mas... o que você viu? - perguntou Frank curioso.

— **Não sei... Não... Parecia sólido...**

\- Definitivamente não, então - falou Neville, estremecendo com a lembrança dos fantasmas o atravessando.

— **Mas então...**

— **Vai ver eu andei vendo coisas — disse Harry.**

\- Você pode já ter desmaiado e sonhado com isso - falou Dorcas.

\- Não, isso não é possível - discordou Frank.

\- Mas talvez você tenha visto algo que seu cérebro não pode processar então pulou para explicação lógica mais perto disso - sugeriu Lene.

**— Mas... Pelo que pude ver... Parecia ele... Tenho fotos dele...**

\- Você é muito mais bonito pessoalmente - Harry acrescentou.

\- Claro. A câmera não pode captar tanta beleza - James falou. Lily revirou os olhos.

**Hermione continuava a mirá-lo como se estivesse preocupada com a sanidade do amigo.**

\- Eu sabia - murmurou Harry.

\- Desculpe.

— **Sei que parece doideira — falou Harry, sem animação.**

\- Eu estava começando a me convencer que eu estava doido também.

**E se virou para olhar Buckbeak, que enterrava o bico no chão, aparentemente à procura de vermes.**

\- Eca! - reclamaram Alice, Lene e Ginny juntas.

**Mas na realidade o garoto não estava olhando para Buckbeak.**

\- Os problemas de visão estão nesse nível? - perguntou Fred, falsamente preocupado.

**Estava pensando no pai e nos três amigos mais antigos do pai...**

James sorriu para Remus e Sirius.

**Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas...**

\- O melhor grupo de todos - afirmou Sirius com convicção.

\- Menos por Peter - falou Remus, baixinho. Ainda não acreditava que o amigo tinha o traído.

**Será que os quatro tinham estado em Hogwarts esta noite?**

\- Isso seria demais, mas não - falou James.

**Rabicho reaparecera quando todos pensavam que estivesse morto...**

\- Mas isso é só porque ele é um rato covarde - falou Lene.

\- James nunca abandonaria o próprio filho para viver com os Dursleys, não importa onde ele tivesse - falou Lily, triste. Teria sido ótimo se pelo menos James estivesse lá para Harry.

**Seria tão impossível que o mesmo acontecesse com o seu pai?**

\- Sim. O mundo bruxo todo sabe tudo sobre a queda de Voldemort - afirmou Ginny, mas estava triste também. Queria que Harry tivesse tido uma infância e vida perfeita.

**Será que andara vendo coisas no lago?**

\- Aquele lago é muito estranho - comentou Sirius, aleatoriamente.

**O vulto estava demasiado longe para vê-lo com clareza...**

_Ainda bem,_ pensou Harry, _ou as coisas teriam sido desastrosas._

**Contudo, Harry tivera uma certeza momentânea antes de perder a consciência...**

\- Mas você sempre tem certeza de tudo, é por isso que você é tão teimoso.

**A folhagem no alto rumorejava baixinho à brisa. A lua aparecia e desaparecia por trás das nuvens que deslizavam pelo céu. Hermione, sentada com o rosto virado para o salgueiro, aguardava.**

\- Não tinha mais nada que pudêssemos fazer.

\- Deve ter sido enlouquecedor - murmurou Lene, se colocando no lugar deles.

\- Um pouco.

**Então, finalmente, passada uma hora...**

\- Muito mais que Sirius já esperou na vida por qualquer coisa - brincou Remus.

\- É verdade - concordou Sirius.

— **Aí vêm eles! — sussurrou Hermione.**

**Ela e Harry se levantaram. Buckbeak ergueu a cabeça. Então os garotos viram Lupin, Ron e Pettigrew saindo desajeitados do buraco nas raízes. Depois veio Hermione... O inconsciente Snape, flutuando estranhamente.**

\- Essa é uma cena que eu queria ter visto - falou James, sorrindo amplamente. Lily bateu nele em seguida. Snape só revirou os olhos.

**Em seguida subiram Harry e Black.**

Harry olhou para baixo, com um sorriso triste. Ele estava tão feliz naquela hora. Tinha esperanças de que tudo fosse mudar. _Como tinha sido estúpido._

**Todos saíram caminhando em direção ao castelo.**

_É quase poético, _pensou Sirius,_ o lugar onde tudo começou, ser o lugar onde tudo terminou._

**O coração de Harry começou a bater muito depressa. Ele olhou para o céu. A qualquer momento agora, aquela nuvem ia se afastar e mostrar a lua...**

\- Então cadê o salvador misterioso? - perguntou Alice.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e riram.

— **Harry — murmurou Hermione como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando — temos que ficar parados.**

\- Eu te conheço muito bem.

\- Bem demais.

\- Sou sua melhor amiga por isso.

**Não podemos ser vistos. Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer...**

Neville olhou para Harry ansioso. Se nem ele podia fazer algo...

— **Então vamos deixar Pettigrew escapar outra vez... — protestou Harry baixinho.**

Harry começou a se perguntar como sua vida teria sido diferente se Pettigrew não tivesse escapado. Mas depois balançou a cabeça. Não adiantava pensar nisso.

— **Como é que você espera encontrar um rato no escuro? — retrucou Hermione irritada. — Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer! Voltamos para ajudar Sirius; não é para fazer mais nada!**

\- Bem, isso ajudaria Sirius - Ron murmurou baixinho.

— **Está bem!**

**A lua deslizou para fora da cobertura de nuvens. Os dois viram os pequenos vultos que atravessavam os jardins pararem. Então perceberam um movimento...**

\- O que foi isso? - Lily perguntou, ansiosa.

\- Nada que não tivesse acontecido antes - falou Harry.

— **Lá vai Lupin — cochichou Hermione. — Ele está se transformando...**

Remus só esperava que não machucasse Harry e Hermione.

— **Hermione! — disse Harry de repente. — Temos que mudar de lugar!**

\- Lá vem Harry e suas ideias - murmurou Neville.

— **Já disse que não podemos...**

— **Não podemos interferir!**

\- Eu também te conheço bem - brincou Harry.

\- Essa foi fácil demais. Eu já tinha dito mil vezes isso!

\- Mesmo assim, eu ainda sabia o que você iria falar.

**Mas Lupin vai correr para dentro da floresta, bem por onde estamos!**

\- Eu apoio a ideia de vocês saírem daí - concordou Remus.

**Hermione prendeu a respiração.**

\- Não prenda a respiração, só mude de lugar - falou Regulus, preocupado. Harry não podia ficar perto de um lobisomem na lua-cheia!

— **Depressa! — gemeu ela, correndo para soltar Buckbeak.**

\- Ainda bem que vocês não esquecerem dele - falou Alice. Frank olhou culpado para ela; sabia que ele teria esquecido do pobre animal. Frank não era uma pessoa muito cuidadosa com bichos.

**— Depressa! Aonde é que nós vamos? Onde é que vamos nos esconder?**

\- Atrás de uma árvore - sugeriu Lily.

**Os dementadores vão chegar a qualquer momento...**

\- Então corram - falou James, ansioso.

— **Vamos voltar para a cabana de Hagrid!**

\- Ótima ideia!

**— disse Harry. — Está vazia agora...**

\- Melhor ainda.

**Vamos!**

**Os garotos correram a toda velocidade, Buckbeak atrás deles.**

\- Ainda bem que ele não está lutando para ficar dessa vez - disse Ron.

**Ouviam o lobisomem uivando em sua cola...**

Remus olhou preocupado para Harry e Hermione. Nada poderia acontecer com eles; Remus jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse.

**Avistaram a cabana; Harry derrapou diante da porta, escancarou-a, e Hermione e Buckbeak passaram como relâmpagos por ele; o garoto se atirou para dentro e trancou a porta.**

\- Com um feitiço, espero - falou Regulus.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

**Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, latiu com força.**

\- Péssima hora - resmungou Dorcas.

— **Psiu, Canino, somos nós! — disse Hermione, correndo a coçar atrás das orelhas do cão para sossegá-lo.**

\- Ainda bem que vocês conhecem Canino já - disse Alice.

**— Essa foi por pouco! — disse ela a Harry.**

\- Vocês sempre fazem coisas assim - falou Lily - Acho que é para me dar um ataque do coração.

\- Claro que não, mãe - falou Harry.

Lily sorriu para ele. Era muito bom ser chamada assim.

— **Acho melhor sair, sabe**

\- O quê? Mas vocês acabaram de entrar - protestou Ginny, confusa.

**— disse Harry lentamente.****— Não consigo ver o que está acontecendo...**

\- Você não sabe ficar por fora das coisas, não é? - Neville perguntou, suspeitando.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

**Não vamos saber quando for a hora...**

\- Bem, isso é verdade - concordou Lily, de má vontade. Eles estavam seguros ali. Mas claro que eles teriam que sair.

**Hermione ergueu a cabeça. Tinha uma expressão desconfiada.**

\- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo?

\- Não - Hermione respondeu duramente.

Harry deu de ombros.

— **Não vou tentar interferir — disse Harry depressa. — Mas se não virmos o que está acontecendo, como é que vamos saber quando temos que salvar Sirius?**

\- É uma boa pergunta e eu considero importante me salvar - ressaltou Sirius.

— **Bem... Ok, então... Fico esperando aqui com o Buckbeak... Mas Harry, tenha cuidado, tem um lobisomem solto lá fora... E os dementadores...**

Ginny olhou para Hermione incrédula. Sério que ela tinha deixado Harry ir sozinho para enfrentar os dementadores e um lobisomem?

Hermione percebeu o que a amiga estava pensando e sentiu-se culpada, mas não podia mudar o passado.

**Harry saiu e contornou a cabana. Ouvia latidos ao longe. Isto significava que os dementadores estavam fechando o cerco sobre Sirius...**

Sirius estremeceu. Não queria nem imaginar.

**Ele e Hermione iriam correr para Sirius a qualquer instante...**

\- Não superei ainda como isso é estranho - murmurou Lissy.

**Harry espiou para as bandas do lago, seu coração produzindo uma espécie de batuque no seu peito... Quem quer que tivesse mandado o Patrono iria aparecer a qualquer momento...**

\- Finalmente - falou Frank, ansioso.

**Por uma fração de segundo ele parou, indeciso, diante da porta da cabana. "Você não pode ser visto". Mas ele não queria ser visto.**

\- O importante é o que você faz, não o que você quer, Potter - murmurou Snape.

\- Eu sei.

**Queria ver... Tinha que saber...**

\- Harry, você tem que trabalhar essa sua ansiedade - murmurou Lily.

**E lá estavam os dementadores. Emergiam da noite,**

\- Do dia é que não ia ser - murmurou Ron.

**vindos de todas as direções, deslizando pela orla do lago... Estavam se distanciando do ponto em que Harry se encontrava, em direção à margem oposta... Ele não teria que se aproximar deles...**

Lily suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos, isso.

**Harry começou a correr. Não tinha outro pensamento na cabeça senão o pai... Se fosse ele... Se fosse realmente ele... Harry precisava saber, precisava descobrir...**

\- Mas não era - Harry falou, antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse comentar algo.

**O lago estava cada vez mais próximo, mas não havia sinal de ninguém. Na margem oposta, Harry vislumbrou minúsculos pontos prateados, suas próprias tentativas de produzir um Patrono...**

Harry sorriu para Regulus.

\- Está vendo que eu também era ruim nisso? - sussurrou- E você é muito melhor que eu.

Regulus riu baixinho.

**Havia uma moita bem na beirinha da água. Harry se atirou atrás dela, e espiou desesperado entre as folhas. Na margem oposta, os reflexos prateados de repente se extinguiram. Uma mescla de terror e excitação percorreu seu corpo,**

\- Essa é uma combinação perigosa - murmurou Frank.

**a qualquer momento agora...**

— **Vamos! — murmurou, olhando com atenção para os lados. — Onde é que você está! Papai, anda...**

James sentiu seu coração partir ao escutar essas palavras. Ele olhou tristemente para Harry. Queria tanto poder responder ao pedido do filho. Ele merecia uma resposta. Mas nunca teria uma vinda dele.

\- Eu sinto muito, filho - falou para Harry.

\- Está tudo bem - Harry prometeu, embora ainda se lembrasse da dor que foi esperar o pai que nunca veio.

**Mas não veio ninguém.**

\- Como assim? - Lene perguntou chocada e nervosa. Quem salvaria Sirius?

**Harry ergueu a cabeça para olhar o círculo de dementadores do outro lado do lago. Um deles estava despindo o capuz. Estava na hora do salvador aparecer, mas ninguém ia aparecer para ajudar desta vez...**

Harry deu um sorriso pequeno. Foi nessa hora que ele aprendeu uma das lições mais difíceis da vida; ás vezes ninguém viria ao seu resgaste exceto você mesmo.

**E então a explicação lhe ocorreu, ele compreendeu.**

\- Você é muito mais inteligente que nós então - murmurou Sirius, impaciente.

\- Sabemos tudo que você sabe e ainda não entendemos - murmurou Alice.

**Não vira o pai, vira a si mesmo...**

Todos ficaram em silêncio, processando a informação. Tentando entender.

\- Tudo faz sentido agora - murmurou Lily, por fim.

\- Você... você derrotou todos aqueles dementadores? - Regulus perguntou, impressionado.

Harry acenou, um pouco envergonhado.

\- Então estou com o melhor professor - o Black sussurrou baixinho e então sorriu.

Harry sorriu de volta.

\- Não achava que era possível alguém da sua idade fazer isso - falou Frank impressionado. Harry devia ter uma quantidade de poder maior que o normal, não podia ser possível.

\- É algo incrível mesmo - falou Alex com um sorriso orgulhoso. Os outros concordaram com ele.

**Harry se precipitou para fora da moita e puxou a varinha.**

\- Agora sim - Sirius sorriu vingativo.

— _**EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_** — berrou.**

\- Até eu senti a confiança agora - disse James, orgulhoso.

**E da ponta de sua varinha irrompeu, não uma nuvem disforme, mas um animal prateado, deslumbrante,**

\- Ouvi falar que patronos são lindos - suspirou Lily.

**ofuscante. Ele apertou os olhos tentando ver o que era.**

\- Eu estou curioso também - admitiu James. Um patrono dizia muito sobre quem a pessoa era.

Harry sorriu para o pai.

**Parecia um cavalo.**

\- Um animal de grande porte então?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

**Galopava silenciosamente se afastando dele, atravessando a superfície escura do lago. Ele viu o animal abaixar a cabeça e investir contra o enxame de dementadores...**

\- Deve ser algo espetacular - disse Josh.

\- É - Harry sorriu.

**Agora, a galope, ele cercava os vultos escuros no chão, e os dementadores recuavam, se dispersavam, batiam em retirada na noite... Desapareciam.**

Regulus sorriu para Harry. O Potter era mesmo muito talentoso.

**O Patrono deu meia-volta. Veio em direção a Harry atravessando a superfície parada das águas.**

\- É tão legal o fato deles poderem atravessar a água.

**Não era um cavalo. Não era um unicórnio, tampouco.**

\- Se fosse um unicórnio, eu nunca iria me esquecer disso - garantiu George, rindo.

**Era um cervo.**

\- Então não é muito melhor que isso - falou Sirius, rindo - Parece que é maldição de família.

\- Eu não diria bem assim - defendeu Harry, com um sorriso.

**Reluzia intensamente ao luar... Estava retornando a ele...**

\- Retornando ao dono.

**Parou na margem. Seus cascos não deixaram pegadas no chão macio quando ele encarou Harry com os grandes olhos prateados.**

Alice suspirou. O Patrono parecia tão lindo que ela queria que fosse um animal de verdade.

**Lentamente, ele curvou a cabeça cheia de galhos.**

\- Um gesto de respeito.

\- Um respeito que você merece - murmurou Lily.

**E Harry percebeu...**

— **Pontas — sussurrou.**

James e Harry trocaram sorrisos, sabendo bem o que aquilo significava.

**Mas quando os dedos trêmulos de Harry se estenderam para o bicho, ele desapareceu.**

Alice mexeu a cabeça para o lado, triste com a perda.

**Harry continuou parado ali, a mão estendida.**

\- Parecia um sonho - afirmou.

**Então com um grande salto no coração, ele ouviu o ruído de cascos às suas costas – virou-se e viu Hermione correndo para ele, arrastando Buckbeak.**

Ginny deu um sorriso. Então Hermione não abandonara Harry, afinal.

— **Que foi que você fez? — perguntou ela com raiva. — Você disse que ia ficar vigiando!**

\- E eu fiquei, de um jeito - disse Harry, rindo, mas parou sob o olhar mortal de Hermione.

— **Acabei de salvar as nossas vidas... — disse Harry.**

\- É uma boa maneira de pedir desculpas - disse Hermione.

**— Vem aqui para trás, atrás dessa moita,**

\- Essa foi uma frase um _pouco_ suspeita - murmurou Sirius.

**eu explico.**

\- Assim eu espero - disse Sirius.

**Hermione ouviu o relato do que acabava de acontecer, outra vez boquiaberta.**

\- Você conseguiu chocar Mione duas vezes na mesma noite - falou Neville impressionado.

— **Alguém viu você?**

\- Ninguém - prometeu Harry.

— **Está vendo, você não ouviu nada!**

\- Mulheres são assim, filho. Elas sempre reclamam que nós não ouvimos, mas elas que ouvem nada - disse James, causando um discurso extremamente irritado de Lily.

**Eu me vi e achei que era o meu pai! Tudo bem!**

\- Fico feliz que você tenha achado isso - falou James.

— **Harry, nem posso acreditar... Você conjurou um Patrono que espantou todos aqueles dementadores! Isto é magia muito adiantada, mas muito mesmo...**

_Finalmente um pouco de admiração,_ pensou Regulus.

— **Eu sabia que podia fazer isso desta vez — disse Harry — porque já tinha feito antes... Faz sentido?**

\- Acho que não - falou Alice - Mas nada na sua vida faz sentido.

— **Não sei... Harry, olha o Snape!**

Snape só esperava que não houvesse mais xingamentos.

**Juntos eles olharam para a outra margem. Snape recuperara os sentidos. Estava conjurando macas e erguendo as formas inertes de Harry, Hermione e Black para cima delas.**

\- Obrigado, aliás - falou Harry.

\- Muito obrigada mesmo - Hermione falou.

\- De nada - disse Snape.

**Uma quarta maca, sem dúvida carregando Ron, já estava flutuando ao seu lado.**

\- Obrigado também - pediu o ruivo.

\- De nada - repetiu Snape.

**Então, com a varinha segura à frente, ele os transportou para o castelo.**

\- Não podia deixar vocês ali - murmurou Snape.

— **Certo, está quase na hora — disse Hermione olhando, tensa, para o relógio. — Temos uns quarenta e cinco minutos até Dumbledore fechar a porta da ala hospitalar. ****Temos que salvar Sirius e voltar à enfermaria antes que alguém perceba que estamos ausentes...**

\- Ainda dá tempo - falou Lene otimista.

**Os dois esperaram, observando o reflexo das nuvens que se moviam sobre o lago, enquanto a moita ao lado sussurrava à brisa.**

\- Harry e seus comentários estranhos estão de volta.

**Buckbeak, entediado, estava novamente bicando a terra à procura de vermes.**

\- Coitado dos vermes - comentou Remus.

— **Você acha que ele já está lá em cima? — perguntou Harry, consultando o relógio. Em seguida olhou para o castelo e começou a contar as janelas à direita da Torre Oeste.**

\- Isso é que é tédio - murmurou Neville.

— **Olha! — sussurrou Hermione. — Quem é aquele? Alguém está saindo do castelo!**

\- Muito suspeito.

**Harry olhou para o escuro. O homem estava correndo pelos jardins, em direção a uma das entradas.**

**-** Tentando fugir?

\- Acho que não.

**Uma coisa reluzente faiscava em seu cinto.**

\- Não gostei dessa frase - disse Lissy.

— **Macnair! — exclamou Harry. — O carrasco! Ele foi chamar os dementadores! É agora, Mione...**

\- Vão - disse Lene. Nada podia acontecer a Sirius.

**Hermione pôs as mãos nas costas de Buckbeak e Harry a ajudou a montar.**

\- Um cavalheiro - murmurou Lily, feliz.

**Então ele apoiou o pé em um dos galhos mais baixos da moita e montou à frente da garota.**

\- Você até que tem talento para isso - comentou Hermione.

\- É parecido com Quadribol, de um jeito.

**Depois puxou a corda de Buckbeak por cima do pescoço e amarrou-a como se fossem rédeas.**

\- Foi um improviso, mas até que deu certo.

— **Pronta? — cochichou para Hermione. — É melhor você se segurar em mim...**

\- Não precisava dizer duas vezes.

**E bateu os calcanhares nos lados de Buckbeak.**

\- Isso não é para cavalos?

\- Funciona com hipogrifos também.

**O bicho saiu voando pela noite. Harry comprimiu os flancos de Buckbeak com os joelhos, sentindo as grandes asas erguerem-se com força por baixo deles. Hermione segurava Harry muito apertado, pela cintura; ele a ouvia reclamar baixinho.**

Hermione corou. Jurava até hoje que Harry não tinha escutado.

— **Ah, não... Não estou gostando disso... Ah, não estou gostando nem um pouco disso...**

**Harry incitou Buckbeak para fazê-lo avançar.**

\- Você só queria fazer com que eu ficasse mais nervosa - acusou Hermione.

\- Não, eu queria que acabasse logo - falou Harry.

**Eles começaram a voar silenciosamente em direção aos andares superiores do castelo. Harry puxou com força o lado esquerdo da corda e Buckbeak virou para aquele lado.**

\- Parece ser fácil montar em Buckbeak.

\- Ainda assim, não quero repetir - disse Hermione.

**O garoto tentava contar as janelas que passavam velozes...**

\- Você vai ficar tonto - comentou Regulus.

— **Ôôo! — comandou puxando a corda para si com toda a força que pôde.**

\- Não que seja muito - brincou Fred.

**O hipogrifo reduziu a velocidade e eles pararam, salvo se considerarmos o fato de que continuavam a subir e descer quase um metro de cada vez, quando o bicho batia as asas para se manter no ar.**

\- Deve ser uma visão engraçada - comentou Dorcas.

— **Ele está ali! — disse Harry apontando para Sirius quando emparelharam com uma janela.**

\- Finalmente - murmurou Regulus. Já estava nervoso pensando no que aconteceria ao irmão.

**O garoto estendeu a mão e, quando as asas de Buckbeak baixaram, conseguiu dar umas pancadinhas na vidraça.**

\- Quebrava logo que chamava mais a atenção.

**Black olhou. Harry viu o queixo dele cair de espanto.**

\- Harry estava chocando muitas pessoas nessa noite.

**O homem saltou da cadeira, correu à janela e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.**

\- Tente um feitiço - Regulus revirou os olhos. Como seu irmão podia agir de forma tão trouxa ás vezes mesmo tendo nascido em uma família bruxa?

— **Se afaste! — pediu Hermione tirando a varinha, ainda agarrando as vestes de Harry com a mão esquerda.**

\- Eu ainda estava com medo - murmurou ela quando viu a cara de Ron.

**— **_**Alorromora!**_

**A janela se escancarou.**

\- Eu disse - resmungou Regulus.

— **Como... Como...? — exclamou Black com a voz fraca, olhando para o hipogrifo.**

\- Supere essa - falou James.

— **Sobe, não temos muito tempo — disse Harry, segurando Buckbeak com firmeza pelos lados do pescoço escorregadio para mantê-lo parado.**

\- Foi só para ver se apressava Sirius, tenho certeza - falou James.

**— Você tem que sair daqui, os dementadores estão chegando, Macnair foi buscar eles.**

\- Sair, tipo, agora - concordou Lene.

**Black colocou as mãos dos lados da janela e ergueu a cabeça e os ombros para fora.**

\- Tenho muita prática em escapar de lugares que não devia - falou sorrindo.

**Foi uma sorte estar tão magro.**

\- Sempre disse que regimes serve para algo.

**Em segundos, ele conseguiu passar uma perna por cima do lombo de Buckbeak e montar o bicho atrás de Hermione.**

\- Não que isso dê muita confiança para alguém no moemnto - disse Ginny.

— **Ok, Buckbeak, para cima! — disse Harry sacudindo a corda. — Para a torre, anda!**

\- Espero que ele saiba o que é torre - falou Ron.

**O hipogrifo bateu uma vez as asas possantes e eles recomeçaram a voar para o alto, até o topo da Torre Oeste. Buckbeak pousou com um ruído de cascos nas ameias do castelo e os garotos escorregaram para o chão.**

\- Foi a melhor hora da minha vida - afirmou Hermione.

— **Sirius, é melhor você ir depressa — ofegou Harry. — Eles vão chegar à sala do Flitwick a qualquer momento, e vão descobrir que você fugiu.**

James olhou para Sirius com pena. Sirius agora teria que viver com um foragido. Isso não era certo. Ele merecia mais.

**Buckbeak pateou o chão, sacudindo a cabeça pontuda.**

\- Isso quer dizer que ele concorda? - perguntou Frank, confuso. Harry deu de ombros.

— **Que aconteceu com o outro garoto? Ron! — perguntou Sirius rouco.**

\- Estou magoado. Sou só um o outro garoto... - falou Ron, falsamente ofendido.

\- Desculpe, mas você não é relevante para mim - brincou Sirius.

— **Ele vai ficar bom. Ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que vai dar um jeito nele.**

\- Ela é a melhor - disse Harry, sorrindo. Ele tinha um carinho especial por ela e por todas as vezes que ela cuidara dele.

**Depressa, vai...**

\- Harry está te expulsando.

\- Você devia ter educado melhor o seu filho - falou Sirius.

\- Ele saiu bem o suficiente sem mim, como você está vendo - James falou com um sorriso, meio sério e meio brincando.

**Mas Black continuava a olhar para Harry.**

\- Sirius não se toca - Lene disse - Ninguém queria ele lá.

\- Ele é assim - concordou James.

Sirius só sorria.

— **Como é que vou poder lhe agradecer...**

\- Você não precisa me agradecer - disse Harry.

— **VAI! — gritaram ao mesmo tempo Harry e Hermione.**

**Black fez Buckbeak virar para o céu aberto.**

\- Todos parecem saber automaticamente como montar em um hipogrifo - observou Frank.

— **Nós vamos nos ver outra vez — disse ele.**

\- Espero que sim - ameaçou James.

**— Você é bem filho do seu pai, Harry...**

\- Eu sei - Harry disse sorrindo.

**E, então, apertou os flancos de Buckbeak com os calcanhares. Harry e Hermione deram um salto para trás quando as enormes asas se ergueram mais uma vez...**

\- O pobre hipogrifo deve estar cansado - falou Alice.

\- Que nada.

**O hipogrifo saiu voando pelos ares... Ele e seu cavaleiro foram ficando cada vez menores enquanto Harry os observava... Então uma nuvem encobriu a lua... E eles desapareceram.**

\- Espero que tenham ido para um lugar bom - disse Lene.

Harry não respondeu.

\- Último capítulo do terceiro livro - anunciou Ginny - Vamos ler?

Todos concordaram.

* * *

Nota final: Finalmente acabei esse capítulo! Sei que ninguém acreditava mais, mas aqui está! E o próximo já é o último de LHP3... Estou empolgada demais!

Quem ai consegue não amar Regulus e Harry? Só essa cena me faz amá-los:

_\- Você... você derrotou todos aqueles dementadores? - Regulus perguntou, impressionado._

_Harry acenou, um pouco envergonhado._

_\- Então estou com o melhor professor - o Black sussurrou baixinho e então sorriu._

_Harry sorriu de volta._

Eu quero adotar os dois. Mas então lembro que não é possível. Enfim, estou só abrindo meu coração e falando um pouco da minha depressão por não ter esses dois na minha vida, então me ignorem a vontade.

PS: Se tiver algum leitor do Rio de Janeiro, a hora de falar é agora.


	22. O novo correio-coruja

Nota Bia: Queria avisar logo que essa fanfic ignora completamente todos os acontecimentos de Cursed Child. _Todos_. Também queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas para vocês terem noção de como está a vida estou usando a única hora livre de estudo do meu sábado para escrever aqui.

Comentários:

Guest: Olá, seja bem-vinda! Estou feliz que tenha gostado :) Desculpe pela demora. Beijos!

Hela: Uma pena que só recebi sua mensagem depois que eu sai do Rio. Você podia ter me dado algumas dicas do que fazer por aí! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! É sempre ótimo quando conseguimos convencer alguém a ler/ver algo que amamos né? Eu tenho alguns amigos potterhead e passamos horas debatendo HP, algumas vezes. Infelizmente, também tenho amigos que não gostam (pois é, eles não tem vida). Eu decidi que alguns irei cortar realmente, mas outros irei deixar o capítulo todo. Depende do tamanho do monstrinho, ops, capítulo. Haha. Verdade, não tinha nem pensado nisso! Realmente, o Sirius é muito mais importante. Obrigada mais uma vez. Beijos!

Lunapotter124: Sobre o ship de Regulus, eu tive algumas ideias. Mas elas vão demorar um tempo para aparecerem para vocês. Um bom tempo. O Patrono dele ser um leão seria interessante e realmente irônico, mas penso em um hipogrifo toda vez que me pergunto qual seria o patrono de Regulus. Ou seja, não está nada decidido ainda.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - O novo correio-coruja**

* * *

** — Harry! — Hermione estava puxando a manga do garoto, com os olhos no seu próprio relógio. **

\- Mais fácil que olhar o seu - murmurou Hermione.

** — Temos exatamente dez minutos para voltar à ala hospitalar sem que ninguém nos veja, antes que Dumbledore tranque a porta...**

\- É o suficiente, mas vocês vão ter que correr - avisou James.

** — Ok — disse Harry, parando de contemplar o céu**

\- Poxa, mas isso é tão legal - falou George.

\- Melhor que aplaudir o céu - murmurou Dorcas.

**— vamos...**

** Os dois saíram pela porta às costas deles e desceram uma escada de pedra circular muito estreita. **

\- Foi feita para alguém cair, aposto - falou Lene.

**Quando chegaram embaixo ouviram vozes. **

\- Espero que de pessoas.

\- Pode ser fantasmas.

**Colaram o corpo contra a parede e escutaram. **

\- Parecem crianças - murmurou Lily.

**Pareciam as vozes de Fudge e Snape.**

\- É de se imaginar que você saberia reconhecer a voz de Snape depois de todo esse tempo de aula - repreendeu Lily.

\- Eu reconheci - se defendeu Harry - Eu só não tinha certeza.

Lily ainda o olhou desconfiada.

**Os dois caminhavam depressa pelo corredor no qual terminava a escada.**

\- Então é verdade que Hogwarts tem um fim - brincou Dorcas.

** —... Só espero que Dumbledore não crie dificuldades — dizia Snape. **

Regulus deu um sorriso irônico, demonstrando o que pensava sobre isso, mas ficou quieto.

**— O beijo será executado imediatamente?**

Lene olhou para Sirius discretamente, não conseguindo controlar a preocupação.

** — Assim que Macnair voltar com os dementadores. Todo esse caso Black tem sido muitíssimo constrangedor. **

\- Mas o ministério já deveria estar acostumado - resmungou Lissy.

**Nem posso lhe dizer como estou ansioso para informar ao _Profeta Diário_ que finalmente o capturamos... **

\- Claro que você está ansioso para isso e não para deixar a população segura - resmungou Lene.

**Acho provável que queiram entrevistá-lo, Snape... **

Lily encarou o amigo. Severus não tinha muito jeito para entrevistas.

\- Se o repórter não sair correndo... - comentou Sirius acidamente.

Snape sorri friamente para ele de volta.

**E quando Harry tiver voltado ao normal, espero que se disponha a contar ao _Profeta_ exatamente como foi que você o salvou...**

\- Não acho que Harry vai ficar muito feliz com isso - comentou Ron.

\- Não fiquei nem um pouco.

\- Se bem que você fez aquela entrevista no quinto ano... - Neville falou e todos olharam curiosos para Harry.

\- É, mas era um caso totalmente diferente - Harry interrompeu, sorrindo com a lembrança de Luna. Gostava bastante da amiga e sentia falta dela ali.

James estava curioso, pensando no que faria dar uma entrevista. Realmente esperava que fosse uma coisa boa e normal, como chamar atenção para alguma instituição de caridade.

** Harry cerrou os dentes. Viu de relance o sorriso presunçoso de Snape, quando o professor e Fudge passaram pelo lugar em que ele e Hermione estavam escondidos. **

Snape deu de ombros. Se ele tinha um momento para estar presunçoso, era naquela hora.

**O eco dos passos dos homens foi se distanciando. Os dois garotos esperaram alguns minutos para ter certeza de que tinham realmente ido embora,**

\- Não, eles deram a volta e gritaram "surpresa!" - Fred revirou os olhos.

**então começaram a correr na direção oposta. **

\- Uma boa ideia - comentou Lene.

**Desceram uma escada, depois outra, correram por um corredor, **

\- Eu já teria me perdido - comentou Neville.

\- Nós sabemos - disse Harry.

**então ouviram uma risada escandalosa à frente.**

\- Mas não pode ser Sirius, então quem é? - brincou Remus.

** — Pirraça!**

\- Ele não! - Ginny resmungou - Ele vai atrapalhar tudo.

**— murmurou Harry, agarrando o pulso de Hermione. **

\- Você é muito brusco - reclamou Hermione.

\- Certo, da próxima vez que estivermos super apressados eu paro e te convenço a ir antes de te puxar - falou Harry.

**— Aqui!**

** Eles se precipitaram para dentro de uma sala de aula à esquerda, na hora "H". **

James e Sirius se entreolharam rindo. Aparentemente eles tinham uma ideia muito diferente do que era hora H do que Harry.

**Ao que parecia, Pirraça vinha saltitando pelo corredor apregoando bom humor, rindo de se acabar.**

\- O que quer dizer que ele acabou de ferrar com alguém - falou Neville. Detestava o poltergeist e sua risada escandalosa.

** — Ah, ele é horrível! — sussurrou Hermione, o ouvido encostado à porta. **

\- Eu me senti como uma criança curiosa nessa hora - confessou. Ron sorriu para ela.

** — Aposto como está nessa excitação toda porque os dementadores vão liquidar Sirius... **

\- Obrigado - o Black ironizou - Bom saber que alguém está feliz.

\- Desculpe - falou Hermione, culpada.

**— Ela tornou a consultar o relógio. **

\- Acho que já está virando um hábito obsessivo.

** — Três minutos, Harry!**

\- É melhor vocês correrem - avisou Remus, ansioso.

** Os garotos aguardaram a voz satisfeita de Pirraça sumir ao longe,**

\- Bem, acho que essa foi a única hora na qual foi útil Pirraça ser lerdo.

**então abandonaram a sala e desataram a correr.**

\- Vocês correm muito - observou Lissy.

\- Sempre estamos com pressa.

** — Hermione, que é que vai acontecer, se não conseguirmos voltar antes de Dumbledore trancar a porta? — ofegou Harry.**

\- Nada bom, eu garanto - falou Frank, olhando preocupado para Harry.

\- Ainda bem que não precisamos descobrir; conseguimos chegar a tempo.

** — Nem quero pensar! — gemeu Hermione, verificando novamente o relógio. **

\- Como eu falei, obsessivo - disse Sirius.

**— Um minuto!**

\- Vocês conseguem! - torceu Lene, ignorando que eles já tinham dito que haviam conseguido.

** Os dois tinham chegado ao fim do corredor em que ficava a entrada para a ala hospitalar.**

\- Um lugar que eu conheço muito bem - comentou Harry.

Lily lançou um olhar repreensivo.

** — Ok... Estou ouvindo Dumbledore — disse Hermione tensa. **

\- Nunca achei que ouvir Dumbledore fosse ser algo ruim - comentou Hermione.

Regulus fez uma careta.

**— Vamos, Harry!**

** Saíram sorrateiramente pelo corredor.**

\- É bom que vocês já tem prática nisso - comentou Ginny.

**A porta da enfermaria se abriu. Apareceram as costas de Dumbledore.**

\- Ainda assim, duvido que ele não saiba que vocês estão aí - comentou Remus.

\- Ele provavelmente estava esperando que nós voltássemos logo - concordou Harry.

** — Vou trancá-los — os garotos o ouviram dizer. — Faltam cinco minutos para a meia-noite. **

\- É estranho ouvir isso - comentou Josh - É como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

**Srta. Granger, três voltas devem bastar. **

\- Foi mais que o suficiente - concordou Hermione.

**Boa sorte.**

\- Obrigado. Nós realmente precisamos - falou Harry.

** Dumbledore recuou para fora da enfermaria, fechou a porta e puxou a varinha para trancá-la magicamente. **

Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha para isso. Parecia um ato exagerado para ele.

**Em pânico, Harry e Hermione correram ao seu encontro.**

\- Você realmente não sabe andar, Harry - comentou Dorcas.

\- Não é minha culpa se sempre tenho que correr por causa de uma ameaça de morte - ele replicou, num tom gentil.

** Dumbledore ergueu os olhos e apareceu um largo sorriso sob seus compridos bigodes prateados.**

\- Ainda acho estranho o bigode dele - comentou Hermione, causando olhares estranhos - É realmente fora do comum!

\- Ok... - replicou Ron, um pouco assustado, para a namorada.

**— Então? — perguntou ele baixinho.**

_Acho que daria para ver se eles não tivesse conseguindo,_ Regulus pensou acidamente. Não gostava de Dumbledore e nunca gostaria; o velho bruxo sempre parecera manipulador demais para ele e agora mais ainda.

**— Conseguimos! — disse Harry ofegante. — Sirius já foi, montado em Buckbeak...**

\- Sempre quis voar em um hipogrifo mesmo - falou Sirius, com um largo sorriso.

** Dumbledore sorriu radiante para os garotos.**

\- Será que Dumbledore queria voar em um também? - brincou Sirius.

** — Muito bem! Acho que... — Ele escutou atentamente para verificar se havia algum ruído no interior da ala hospitalar.**

\- Existe feitiços para isso também - falou Ginny.

\- Mas é mais rápido simplesmente se calar e ouvir - retrucou George.

**— É, acho que vocês também já foram, **

\- Porque essa não é uma frase nem um pouco estranha - falou Lene.

**entrem, vou trancá-los...**

\- Com magia - pediu Regulus, esperançosamente.

** Harry e Hermione entraram na enfermaria. **

\- Missão cumprida.

**Estava vazia exceto por Ron, que continuava deitado imóvel na cama ao fundo. **

\- É, porque vocês saíram por alguns segundos só. Teoricamente - murmurou o ruivo.

**Ao ouvirem o clique da fechadura, Harry e Hermione voltaram às suas camas,**

\- Fingindo que são inocentes... - Alice balançou a cabeça, mas ela sorria.

**e a garota guardou o Vira-Tempo dentro das vestes.**

\- Eu já estava acostumada - falou Hermione.

\- Ainda não acredito que você passou o ano inteiro sem nos contar sobre o vira-tempo - reclamou Ron.

\- Eu não podia falar.

\- Uma regra a mais, uma regra a menos, que diferença faz? - falou Ron e se encolheu sob o olhar fulminante de Hermione.

\- Toda - a garota retrucou.

**Um instante depois, Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala.**

\- Madame Pomfrey realmente tem um instinto admirável - falou Harry, com carinho.

** — Foi o diretor que eu ouvi saindo?**

\- Acredito que sim - murmurou Lene.

**Será que já posso cuidar dos meus pacientes?**

\- Sim, nesse exato momento - comentou Lily de modo entusiasmado. Quanto mais rápido Harry fosse tratado, melhor. Ele já passara muito tempo sozinho.

** A enfermeira estava muito mal-humorada.**

\- Eu também ficaria se Dumbledore ficasse tentando mandar meus pacientes dormirem - comentou Lissy.

**Harry e Hermione acharam melhor aceitar o chocolate que ela trazia sem resistência.**

\- E quem resistiria a chocolate? - murmurou Remus, horrorizado.

** Madame Pomfrey ficou vigiando para ter certeza de que eles o comessem. **

Regulus riu, imaginando a cena.

\- Bem, ela foi esperta - comentou.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Nós iríamos comer de qualquer jeito - ele falou protestando.

**Mas Harry mal conseguia engolir. **

Regulus levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Okay, talvez não - Harry cedeu.

**Ele e Hermione estavam esperando, escutavam, os nervos vibrando desafinados...**

\- Os nervos de vocês não estavam vibrando desafinados - comentou Frank e começou uma longa explicação até Lene o interromper, após trocar olhares com Alice.

** Então, quando aceitaram o quarto pedaço de chocolate de Madame Pomfrey, **

\- Certamente vocês estão comendo só por causa de Madame Pomfrey - Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Aluado, eu acho que você devia se casar com essa enfermeira - comentou Sirius, causando um olhar feio do amigo.

\- Sirius! - repreendeu Lily, apontando para Dorcas com a cabeça.

\- Ah, é, desculpe. Eu esqueci que o meu Remus não está mais livre - falou Sirius.

Dorcas franziu a testa.

\- Você fala como se eu estivesse o mantendo preso - comentou.

\- Não, não. Eu sei que não. Só não estou acostumado a dividir Remus - disse Sirius, tentando se consertar e causando expressões divertidas de James e Remus.

\- Só para deixar claro, Sirius, eu não sou gay. Desculpe, mas não estou interessado em você - disse Remus em um tom triste - Todo esse papo de me dividir... Você terá que aceitar que eu estou com Dorcas - falou, com uma falsa pena.

\- Vá se foder, Aluado, eu não sou gay¹- disse Sirius, irritado, causando mais risadas dos outros.

\- Está tudo bem, Sirius, eu entendo sua queda por Remus. Não estou chateada - falou Dorcas, entrando na brincadeira também.

Sirius ia replicar, mas no fim somente cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.

Regulus observava o irmão, divertido. Era bom ver Sirius tão relaxado assim e, para ser sincero, ele estava com um pouco de inveja da amizade do irmão com as outras pessoas dali. Mas então Regulus olhou para o lado e viu Harry e sorriu. Ele já tinha um amigo ali que valia por muitos, embora ainda sentisse falta dos seus amigos de Hogwarts, especialmente Raya.

**eles ouviram ao longe o ronco de fúria que ecoava em algum ponto do andar acima...**

\- Escola mal assombrada? - sugeriu Ron.

\- Não acho que seja o caso - falou Alex.

** — Que foi isso? — perguntou Madame Pomfrey assustada.**

\- Coitada, tem que proteger a si mesma e a vocês três - falou Ginny, com pena da mulher.

** Agora ouviam vozes raivosas, **

\- Quem é agora? - resmungou James.

**que iam se avolumando sem parar. **

Frank franziu a testa. Essa(s) pessoa(s) não tinha(m) o mínimo de educação para sair aumentando a voz cada vez mais assim.

**A enfermeira tinha os olhos na porta.**

\- Tem...

-... Um feitiço para isso. É, todos entendemos, Regulus - Sirius interrompeu, cansado.

Regulus lançou um olhar assassino para o irmão, mas ficou quieto.

** — Francamente, vão acordar todo mundo! Que é que eles acham que estão fazendo?**

\- Discutindo?

** Harry tentava ouvir o que as vozes diziam. **

\- Você é muito curioso - murmurou Alex, em um tom de voz confuso.

\- Sou assim desde que eu nasci - Harry deu de ombros.

**Elas foram se aproximando...**

\- Por que alguém iria para perto de uma enfermaria gritando?

** — Ele deve ter desaparatado, Severus. **

\- Não se pode desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts - lembraram Lily e Hermione juntas, sorrindo após.

**Devíamos ter deixado alguém na sala vigiando.**

\- Não tinha ninguém vigiando um prisioneiro altamente perigoso. Não sei por que não estou surpreso - comentou Fred.

**Quando isto vazar...**

\- O problema é as pessoas descobrirem e não o que aconteceu. Claro - comentou Neville, frustrado.

** — ELE NÃO DESAPARATOU! — vociferou Snape, agora muito próximo. **

James sorriu divertido. Era bom ver Snape fora do controle, parecendo um louco.

**— NÃO SE PODE APARATAR NEM DESAPARATAR DENTRO DESTE CASTELO! **

Snape olhou estranhamente para Lily e Hermione.

**ISTO... TEM... DEDO... DO... POTTER!**

\- Você está acusando meu filho de algo?

\- Ele é realmente culpado, James, você sabe - comentou Lily.

\- É, mas ele não sabia disso!

\- Que diferença faz? - falou Lily.

Snape assistia a discussão com interesse.

\- Mas, Lily, ele... - James começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

\- Chega! - pediu Harry.

** — Severus... Seja razoável... Harry está trancado...**

\- Bem, isso é que conveniência - comentou George.

** _PAM._**

** A porta da ala hospitalar se escancarou.**

\- Isso está errado - comentou Alice - A ala hospitalar deveria ser mais respeitada.

** Fudge, Snape e Dumbledore entraram na enfermaria. Somente o diretor parecia calmo.**

\- Snape acabou de perder a chance de vingança dele - comentou Lene.

**De fato, parecia que estava se divertindo. **

Sirius sorriu ao ouvir isso.

**Fudge tinha uma expressão zangada. **

\- Nenhuma novidade.

\- Francamente, esse cara nunca tá feliz - reclamou Lene.

**Mas Snape estava fora de si.**

James e Sirius sorriram um para o outro enquanto Remus revirava os olhos.

\- Bom saber que eu ainda tenho essa capacidade - murmurou Sirius.

** — DESEMBUCHE, POTTER! — berrou ele. — QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?**

Lily lançou um olhar feio para Snape.

\- Você não precisa gritar com o meu filho, Sev.

Snape nada disse.

Harry deu um sorriso feliz. Sempre quis ver sua mãe o defendendo de Snape e embora isso ainda fosse diferente do que imaginara, ainda era surreal.

** — Professor Snape! — protestou esganiçada Madame Pomfrey. **

Lissy fez uma careta. Odiava vozes esganiçadas.

**— Controle-se!**

** — Olhe aqui, Snape, seja razoável — ponderou Fudge. **

\- Finalmente está sendo útil - reclamou Alice.

**— A porta esteve trancada, acabamos de constatar...**

Regulus revirou os olhos. Francamente, era estupidamente fácil abrir e trancar uma porta com magia.

** — ELES AJUDARAM BLACK A ESCAPAR,**

\- E ainda bem que fizeram isso - acrescentou Lene, sorrindo para eles.

**EU SEI! — berrou Snape, apontando para Harry e Hermione. Seu rosto estava contorcido; voava cuspe de sua boca.**

\- Seu seboso! - murmurou Sirius, horrorizado. E até mesmo Snape parecia envergonhado com a situação.

** — Acalme-se, homem! — ordenou Fudge. — Você está falando disparates!**

\- E ainda é melhor que o que você fala - murmurou Ginny.

** — O SENHOR NÃO CONHECE POTTER! **

Harry levantou a sobrancelha, entretido com a admissão que Snape "o conhecia".

**— berrou Snape em falsete. — FOI ELE, EU SEI QUE FOI ELE QUE FEZ ISSO...**

\- Eu me pergunto como você tem tanta certeza disso - falou Frank.

Snape deu de ombros.

\- Potter sempre está mentido em tudo e Sirius é o padrinho dele. Parece óbvio.

** — Chega, Severus — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa.**

\- Isso é ainda mais perigoso que os gritos de Harry.

**— Pense no que está dizendo. **

Snape enfureceu-se com a sugestão de que ele não estava pensando quando estava certo. Dumbledore podia ser um mentiroso excelente.

**A porta esteve trancada desde que deixei a enfermaria dez minutos atrás. Madame Pomfrey, esses garotos saíram da cama?**

Hermione sorriu culpada.

** — Claro que não! — respondeu Madame Pomfrey com eficiência. **

\- Ela é ótima - sorriu Harry.

**— Eu os teria ouvido!**

\- Essa é a vantagem de não conviver com Lily; você ainda tem a audição - falou Sirius - Eu não tenho mais, graças aos gritos dela a James.

Lily corou.

\- Eu não sou tão ruim assim! - falou, mas James somente levantou a sobrancelha.

** — Aí está, Severus — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — A não ser que você esteja sugerindo que Harry e Hermione sejam capazes de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, **

\- É exatamente isso que eu estou sugerindo - murmurou Snape.

**receio que não haja sentido em continuar a perturbá-los.**

Snape revirou os olhos. _Pobres doentes que não podiam ser perturbados._

** Snape ficou parado ali, procurando, olhando de Fudge, que parecia extremamente chocado com o procedimento do professor, **

\- Fudge não entende nada sobre Dumbledore - Harry disse com um suspiro. Tudo teria sido mais prático se o ex-ministro entendesse.

**para Dumbledore cujos olhos cintilavam por trás dos óculos. **

\- Acho que Dumbledore comprou esses óculos só para dar mais destaque aos olhos - comentou Hermione.

**Snape deu meia-volta, as vestes rodopiando para trás, e saiu enfurecido da enfermaria.**

\- Parece um adolescente - comentou Lene. Snape o olhou friamente.

** — O homem parece que é bem desequilibrado **

\- Eu não sou desequilibrado - falou Severus, recebendo um aceno de concordância de Lily.

**— disse Fudge, acompanhando-o com o olhar. — Eu me precaveria se fosse você, Dumbledore.**

\- Eu não atacaria Dumbledore sem motivo - murmurou Snape.

\- Sem motivo?

** — Ah, ele não é desequilibrado **

\- Obrigado - disse Snape.

**— disse Dumbledore em voz baixa. — Apenas sofreu um grave desapontamento.**

\- Uma pena mesmo - Sirius fingiu ficar magoado.

** — Ele não é o único! — bufou Fudge. — O _Profeta Diário_ vai ter um grande dia! **

\- Odeio esse jornal - reclamou Harry.

\- Você não é o único - murmurou Neville.

**Tivemos Black encurralado e ele nos escapa entre os dedos outra vez! **

\- Só posso dizer que isso é falta de competência - disse Ginny com um sorriso angelical.

**Só falta agora a história da fuga do hipogrifo vazar,**

\- Outra ação ridícula do ministério.

**para eu virar motivo de pilhérias! **

\- Você já é.

**Bom... É melhor eu ir notificar o Ministério...**

\- Você ainda não notificou? - Alice perguntou chocada. Seria a primeira coisa que ela teria feito.

** — E os dementadores? — disse Dumbledore. — Serão retirados da escola, eu espero.**

\- Hogwarts não pode continuar com eles - falou Lily decidida, ao que todos concordaram - Criaturas horrendas.

** — Ah, claro, eles terão que se retirar — disse Fudge, passando os dedos, distraidamente, pelos cabelos. — Nunca sonhei que tentariam executar o beijo em um garoto inocente...**

\- Você devia ter previsto isso - falou Frank, incrédulo. Aquele homem não pensava.

**Completamente descontrolado... **

\- Como sempre - comentou Harry, causando um olhar curioso de Regulus.

**Não, mandarei despachá-los de volta a Azkaban ainda hoje à noite... **

\- Melhor lá que em uma escola - comentou Frank.

**Talvez devêssemos estudar a colocação de dragões à entrada da escola...**

\- Fudge é meio louco - falou Regulus, incrédulo.

\- Eu ia gostar disso, mas acho que não daria certo - concordou Alice.

** — Hagrid iria gostar**

\- Disso não há dúvidas - murmurou James.

**— disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para Harry e Hermione.**

\- É tão estranho ouvir só Harry e Hermione - comentou Neville - Eu já fico esperando o nome Ron.

Ron revirou os olhos, enquanto Potter e Granger sorriam.

** Quando o diretor e Fudge iam saindo do quarto, Madame Pomfrey correu até a porta e tornou a trancá-la.**

Harry sorriu, divertido com a atitude da enfermeira. Madame Pomfrey era engraçada.

**E resmungando, aborrecida, voltou à sua salinha.**

\- Eu me pergunto o que ela fica fazendo lá - disse Sirius.

\- O que pessoas normais fazem, Sirius - respondeu Lily.

\- Então, eu não tenho a menor ideia - disse ele.

** Ouviu-se um gemido baixo na outra ponta da enfermaria. **

Sirius resmungou algo obsceno, sendo ignorado por todos.

**Ron acordara.**

\- Já estava na hora - disse Ginny, feliz. Ron sorriu para a irmã.

**Eles o viram sentar-se, esfregar a cabeça e olhar para todos os lados.**

\- Claro, eu acordei em um lugar totalmente diferente - disse Ron.

** — Que... Que aconteceu? — gemeu ele. — Harry? Por que estamos aqui? **

\- Estamos na enfermaria porque resolvemos tirar um cochilo - brincou Harry, Ron revirou os olhos.

**Onde é que foi o Sirius?**

\- Está livre - falou Marlene, sorrindo. Ainda estava feliz com a soltura de Sirius.

Harry fez uma careta. Livre não é a palavra que ele usaria para descrever a situação de Sirius.

**Onde é que foi o Lupin? Que está acontecendo?**

\- Agora mais nada - disse Neville.

** Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.**

James sorriu, reconhecendo essa ação como a mesma que realizara muitas vezes com Sirius, Remus e Peter.

** — Você explica — pediu Harry, servindo-se de mais um pedaço de chocolate.**

\- O quê? Estava bom - ele resmungou, sob o olhar crítico de Lily.

\- Eu estou feliz por você estar comendo mais, filho, só que na próxima vez, por favor, coma uma fruta ou algo saudável - ela explicou.

** Quando Harry, Ron e Hermione deixaram a ala hospitalar ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, foi para encontrar um castelo quase deserto. **

\- Detesto Hogwarts assim - falou Lissy - O bom do castelo é que sempre tem muita gente.

\- Ou nem tanta assim - comentou Frank, comparando a quantidade de estudante de outros colégios.

**O calor sufocante e o fim dos exames sinalizavam que todos estavam aproveitando ao máximo mais uma visita a Hogsmeade.**

Regulus sorriu. Adorava os passeios de Hogsmeade, principalmente os que fizera em companhia a Raya e a Theo.

**Nem Ron nem Hermione, porém, tiveram vontade de ir, **

\- Coincidência? - Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.

**assim, os dois e Harry perambularam pelos jardins, **

\- Harry só fica atrapalhando o romance dos dois - Fred fingiu desaprovação.

**ainda discutindo os acontecimentos extraordinários da noite anterior e se perguntando onde estariam Sirius e Buckbeak naquela hora. **

\- Bem longe, eu espero - falou Lily.

**Sentados perto do lago, observando a lula gigante agitar preguiçosamente seus tentáculos à superfície das águas, Harry perdeu o fio da conversa contemplando a margem oposta do lago. O cervo galopara em sua direção ali, ainda na noite anterior...**

James deu um sorriso triste. Queria que realmente tivesse sido ele que houvesse salvado o filho, mas Harry tivera que se salvar.

** Uma sombra caiu sobre eles e, ao olharem, depararam com um Hagrid de olhos muito vermelhos, enxugando o rosto úmido de suor com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa, e sorrindo para os três.**

\- Essa é uma visão meio contraditória - comentou Dorcas.

** — Sei que não devia me sentir feliz depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite **

\- Relaxe, que isso nunca impediu ninguém antes - comentou James azedo, pensando em todas as pessoas que comemoraram a morte dele e Lily.

**— disse ele. — Quero dizer, a nova fuga de Black e tudo o mais, mas sabem de uma coisa?**

** — O quê? — perguntaram os garotos em coro, fingindo curiosidade.**

\- Vocês são péssimas pessoas - falou Lene.

\- Melhor isso do que fazer cara de tédio - falou Alex.

Lene deu um sorriso para o garoto.

** — Buckbeak! Ele fugiu! Está livre! Passei a noite toda festejando!**

\- Espero que sem bebida - Lily falou.

\- Querida, é de Hagrid que estamos falando - disse James.

Snape fez uma careta ao ouvir o _querida_.

** — Que fantástico! — exclamou Hermione lançando a Ron um olhar de censura porque ele parecia prestes a cair na risada.**

\- É impressionante que você conseguiu não rir - falou Neville.

\- Eu sei, certo? - concordou Ron.

** — É... Não devo ter amarrado ele direito **

\- Realmente, esse ministério é muito incompetente - disse George, rindo.

**— concluiu Hagrid, apreciando os jardins. — Estive preocupado hoje de manhã, vejam bem... **

Dorcas revirou os olhos. Todos tinham que se preocupar o tempo todo em Hogwarts?

**Achei que ele podia ter topado com o Prof. Lupin por aí, **

\- É provável considerando que moramos no mesmo lugar e eu dou aulas para vocês - comentou Remus.

**mas o professor disse que não comeu nada ontem à noite...**

\- Remus... - Dorcas começou a falar, preocupada - Você não pode ficar sem comer.

Remus sorriu para ela, feliz em ver a sua preocupação, mesmo que desnecessária.

** — Quê? — perguntou Harry depressa.**

** — Caramba, vocês não souberam? **

\- Como assim vocês foram os últimos a saber de algo? - Neville estava chocado.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- É algo que acontece quando você está ocupado voltando no tempo para salvar seu padrinho.

**— disse Hagrid, o sorriso se desfazendo. **

Alice e Lily trocaram olhares, não gostando nada do que parecia que iria acontecer.

**Em seguida, baixou a voz, ainda que não houvesse ninguém à vista.**

\- Nenhum cuidado é muito - comentou Lene, fazendo que todos de 1977 lembrassem de Moody.

Houve um momento de silêncio tenso antes de a leitura continuar.

**— Hum... Snape anunciou para os alunos da Sonserina hoje de manhã...**

\- Claro que anunciou - resmungou Sirius.

\- Eu tenho que manter minha casa informada, Black.

**Achei que, a essa altura, todo mundo já soubesse... **

\- Bem, você já percebeu que não - comentou Josh.

**O Prof. Lupin é lobisomem, entendem. **

\- Perfeitamente - disse Ron, rindo depois com Remus.

**E esteve solto na propriedade ontem à noite. **

\- Disso nós soubemos - falou Harry.

**Ele está fazendo as malas agora, é claro.**

\- Não! - James e Sirius gritaram juntos. Remus só olhou para o chão. Tinha sido bom enquanto durou.

\- Não pode fazer isso - concordou Lily.

\- Tem que ter algo que você possa fazer! - disse Lene, estressada.

\- Você pode assinar um contrato mágico prometendo tomar a poção todo mês ou algo assim - concordou Frank.

Dorcas não gritou feito os outros. Simplesmente segurou a mão de Remus firmemente, ficando em silêncio. Esperou o menino virar-se para ela e então disse que sentia muito. Ele balançou a cabeça.

Não estava triste, exatamente, pois chegar a ter ensinado em Hogwarts ia muito além das expectativas de vida que ele possuía. Mas estava decepcionado de ter que desistir do sonho.

** — Ele está fazendo as malas? — repetiu Harry alarmado. — Por quê?**

\- Acho que isso é bem claro - falou Remus, quietamente.

** — Vai embora, não é? — disse Hagrid, parecendo surpreso que Harry tivesse feito uma pergunta daquela.**

Pela primeira vez na vida, Regulus concordou com Hagrid.

** — Pediu demissão logo de manhã.**

\- REMUS! Não acredito que você fez isso - disse Sirius, parecendo muito com uma mãe no momento. Era engraçado.

\- Eu sei o que eu faço, Sirius - Remus retrucou, cansado.

**Diz que não pode arriscar que isto aconteça de novo.**

Regulus ficou levemente impressionado com a responsabilidade do rapaz.

**Harry levantou-se depressa.**

** — Vou ver o professor — avisou a Ron e Hermione.**

Lily deu um sorriso. Neste momento, Harry estava igual a James Potter.

** — Mas se ele se demitiu...**

** —... Parece que não há nada que a gente possa fazer...**

Frank estava impressionado. Era uma das poucas vezes que o trio aceitava que não tinha nada que pudessem fazer.

** — Não faz diferença. Continuo querendo ver o professor.**

\- Obrigado por não me deixar ir embora sem falar comigo, Harry - disse Remus.

Harry sorriu para ele.

**Encontro vocês aqui depois.**

\- Isso foi meio rude - comentou Ginny - Eles podiam querer ir com você.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Não era o que parecia.

** A porta da sala de Lupin estava aberta.**

\- Sempre soube que você era adepto à política de portas abertas.

\- Claro.

**O professor já guardara a maior parte dos seus pertences. O tanque vazio do grindylow estava ao lado de sua mala surrada, aberta e quase cheia. Lupin curvava-se sobre alguma coisa em sua escrivaninha e ergueu a cabeça quando Harry bateu na porta.**

Lily sorriu ao ver a educação de Harry, mesmo com a porta aberta, ele ainda bateu.

** — Vi-o chegando — disse Lupin com um sorriso.**

James sorriu tristemente. Não queria que Remus tivesse que ir embora, mas pelo menos Harry teria uma última conversa com ele.

** E apontou para o pergaminho que estivera examinando. Era o Mapa do Maroto.**

Remus, James e Sirius se entreolharam. Milhares de memórias passaram pelas mentes deles.

** — Acabei de encontrar Hagrid — disse Harry. — E soube dele que o senhor pediu demissão. Não é verdade, é?**

\- Teria sido melhor se não fosse - comentou Ginny, pensando em todos professores ruins que tiveram depois de Lupin. Com exceção de Bartolomeu Crouch Jr, ironicamente.

** — Receio que seja — Lupin começou a abrir as gavetas da escrivaninha e a esvaziá-las.**

\- Demissões sempre são um processo muito triste - comentou Neville.

** — Por quê? — perguntou Harry. — O Ministério da Magia não está achando que o senhor ajudou Sirius, está?**

\- Eles não teriam como saber disso - falou Ron, firmemente.

** Lupin foi até a porta e fechou-a.**

\- Agora a conversa ficou séria - brincou Sirius.

** — Não. O Prof. Dumbledore conseguiu convencer Fudge que eu estava tentando salvar as vidas de vocês — ele suspirou.**

_Mais uma prova de como Dumbledore é manipulador,_ pensou Regulus.

**— Isso foi a gota d"água para Severus. Acho que a perda da Ordem de Merlim o deixou muito abalado.**

\- Não acho que foi só isso - falou James, olhando para Sirius.

**Então ele... Hum... Acidentalmente deixou escapar hoje, no café da manhã, que eu era lobisomem.**

\- Severus! - Lily falou horrorizada.

Snape deu de ombros. Não achava certo o que tinha feito, mas não iria se desculpar.

\- Filho da puta! - xingou Sirius, levantando-se para bater em Snape. James ia se levantar também, mas Lily ameaçou ficar sentada perto de Snape se ele fosse também, então ele só ficou o agredindo verbalmente.

Remus segurou Snape e o convenceu a não agredir Severus fisicamente. Por enquanto.

** — O senhor não está indo embora só por causa disso! — espantou-se Harry.**

Josh sorriu. Era engraçado ver a inocência de Harry.

** Lupin sorriu enviesado.**

** — Amanhã a essa hora, vão começar a chegar as corujas dos pais... **

\- Não vão! - falou James, em negação.

**Eles não vão querer um lobisomem ensinando a seus filhos, Harry. **

\- Isso é um preconceito ridículo - disseram Lissy e Josh juntos.

**E depois de ontem à noite, eu entendo. Eu poderia ter mordido um de vocês...**

\- Mas só porque você não tomou a sua poção - disse Dorcas, apertando a mão de Remus.

**Isto não pode voltar a acontecer nunca mais.**

\- Mas você não precisa sair de Hogwarts para garantir isso - protestou Ginny.

\- Eu preciso - contradisse Remus. Como ele pudera ter sido tão burro ao ponto de colocar todas aquelas crianças em perigo?

**— O senhor é o melhor professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que já tivemos!**

\- Isso é um fato - concordou Hermione.

**— disse Harry. — Não vá embora!**

\- Isso mesmo, escute ao meu filho - pediu James - Remus, você não pode fazer isso.

\- Eu acho que eu acabei de fazer, James - disse Remus.

**Lupin sacudiu a cabeça e ficou calado.**

\- Eu tenho muita experiência para saber mais do que discutir com o filho de Lily e James - disse James, causando risadas de todos, menos Snape.

**Continuou a esvaziar as gavetas. Então, enquanto Harry tentava pensar em um bom argumento para convencê-lo a ficar,**

\- Nenhum argumento que você pensar será bom o suficiente, Harry - falou Remus suavemente. Não queria que o menino se culpasse por isso.

\- Agora eu sei disso e eu entendo sua escolha - falou Harry.

**Lupin falou:**

**— Pelo que o diretor me contou hoje de manhã, vocês salvaram muitas vidas ontem à noite, Harry.**

\- Então Dumbledore confia o suficiente em você para te contar tudo - disse Lily, orgulhosa.

\- Ou ele adivinhou que Harry, Ron e Hermione contariam tudo para Remus de qualquer jeito - falou Ginny.

Lily virou irritada para a nora, mas não disse nada, sabendo que a Weasley estava certa.

**Se eu tenho orgulho de alguma coisa que fiz este ano, foi o muito que você aprendeu comigo...**

\- Olha quem está ficando convencido - disse Sirius.

**Me conte sobre o seu Patrono.**

\- É um Patrono perfeito - falou Ginny com orgulho. Lembrava de como tinha ficado impressionada na primeira vez que o vira.

**— Como é que o senhor soube? — perguntou Harry espantado.**

\- Deve ser Dumbledore, já que ele sabe de tudo - murmurou Frank.

**— Que mais poderia ter afugentado os dementadores?**

\- Ok, errei - falou Frank - É Remus que é inteligente mesmo.

**Harry contou a Lupin o que acontecera. Quando terminou, o professor voltara a sorrir.**

James sorriu feliz para o filho. Pelo menos, Harry conseguira fazer o humor de Remus ficar melhor.

**— É, seu pai se transformava sempre em cervo.**

\- Em um viado - corrigiu Sirius.

\- Cervo.

\- V-I-A-D-O.

\- De novo não - resmungou Remus e lançou um feitiço silenciador nos dois que ficaram emburrados.

**Você acertou... É por isso que o chamávamos de Pontas.**

Sirius abriu um sorriso irônico, mas não pode falar nada.

**Lupin jogou seus últimos livros em uma caixa,**

\- Quais eram os seus livros? - perguntou Hermione, interessada.

\- Não sei ainda - disse Remus - Mas já tenho alguns que eu considero meus preferidos e que acho difícil você conhecer... - disse e listou vários nomes.

Hermione então entrou em um grande debate sobre livros com ele, sendo que Frank e Lily interferiam também.

James e Sirius olharam para a cara um do outro e, após uma comunicação silenciosa, reviraram os olhos.

**fechou as gavetas da escrivaninha e virou-se para fitar Harry.**

James bateu no ombro de Remus e exigiu (sem falar) que ele tirasse o feitiço dele e de Sirius. Depois uma longa discussão silenciosa, Remus concordou.

**— Tome, trouxe isto da Casa dos Gritos ontem à noite**

\- O quê? Um graveto? - questionou Josh.

**— disse, devolvendo a Harry a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

\- Ainda bem, eu já estava prestes a deserdar Harry - falou James, sério.

\- Ainda bem que Remus achou então - falou Harry, assustado.

\- Harry, seu pai está brincando - disse Lily lançando um olhar irritado para James. Harry era inseguro o suficiente sem eles falarem coisas assim.

**— E... — ele hesitou e em seguida devolveu o Mapa do Maroto também.**

\- Mandou bem, cara! - disse Sirius.

**— Não sou mais seu professor, por isso não me sinto culpado por lhe devolver isso também.**

\- O estranho é que você tenha se sentido culpado antes - falou James - Marotos primeiro, emprego depois.

\- Então não é só Hermione quem precisa rever as suas prioridades - disse Harry.

**Não serve para mim,**

\- Não mais - disse Remus e trocou sorrisos com James e Sirius.

**e me arrisco a dizer que você, Ron e Hermione vão encontrar utilidade para o mapa.**

\- Nisso você pode contar conosco - falou Hermione.

\- Esse mapa foi útil em várias ocasiões - concordou Ron.

**Harry recebeu o mapa e sorriu.**

\- Espero que tenha agradecido também - comentou Lily, desconfiada.

**— O senhor me disse que Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas tinham querido me atrair para fora da escola...**

\- Não há dúvidas disso - comentou Sirius, rindo com James e Remus.

\- Harry, meu filho não foi feito para assistir todas as aulas - disse James.

Lene, Dorcas, Regulus, Frank e Alice assistiam a cena divertidos. Mas Lily não estava tão contente assim.

\- Mas o meu filho foi feito para ser o melhor aluno de todos - replicou ela - E não um delinquente feito o pai - resmungou.

Isso fez com que o sorriso no rosto de Harry desaparecesse. Delinquente era uma das palavras preferidas dos Dursleys para se referir a James Potter.

**O senhor disse que eles teriam achado graça.**

\- E achamos - concordou James.

**— E teríamos — respondeu Lupin, abaixando-se para fechar a mala.**

\- Cuidado para não machucar as costas que você já está velho - zoou Sirius.

**— Não tenho dúvida em afirmar que James teria ficado muitíssimo desapontado se o filho dele jamais descobrisse as passagens secretas para fora do castelo.**

James acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Não que alguém precisasse o olhar para saber que ele concordava.

**Ouviu-se uma batida na porta. Harry guardou apressadamente o Mapa do Maroto e a Capa da Invisibilidade no bolso.**

Lily revirou os olhos. O filho tinha puxado muito a James.

**Era o Prof. Dumbledore. Ele não pareceu surpreso de encontrar Harry ali.**

\- Vai ver Dumbledore também tem um Mapa do Maroto - murmurou Ron.

\- Eu não ficaria surpreso - disse Neville.

**— O seu coche já está no portão, Remus — anunciou ele.**

\- Então não há mais tempo para mudar de ideia - falou James, desapontado.

\- Foi uma decisão minha, James.

\- As pessoas mudam de ideia o tempo todo.

**— Obrigado, diretor.**

**Lupin apanhou sua velha mala e o tanque vazio do grindylow.**

\- Devia deixar ai para dar mais trabalho para o próximo professor.

**— Bom... Adeus, Harry — disse sorrindo.**

\- Por que você disse adeus? Você não é mais o professor dele, mas nem por isso tem que sumir - reclamou Lily.

\- Eu espero que eu não suma - disse Remus, sinceramente. Não queria deixar Harry sozinho de novo.

**— Foi realmente um prazer ser seu professor.**

Lily sorriu, satisfeita. Era bom saber que no fim Harry tinha sido um bom aluno.

**Tenho certeza de que voltaremos a nos encontrar.**

\- Não irei sumir, então - falou Remus aliviado.

**Diretor, não precisa me acompanhar até o portão, posso me arranjar...**

\- Não seja rude - reclamou Dorcas.

**Harry teve a impressão de que Lupin queria sair o mais rápido possível.**

\- Ele provavelmente queria - concordou Lene.

**— Adeus, então, Remus — disse Dumbledore sério.**

**Lupin empurrou ligeiramente o tanque do grindylow para poder apertar a mão de Dumbledore. Então, com um último aceno para Harry e um breve sorriso, Lupin saiu da sala.**

\- Como assim você nem abraçou o meu filho? - disse James, revoltado.

Remus revirou os olhos.

**Harry se sentou na cadeira desocupada, olhando tristemente para o chão.**

\- Tá vendo como você deixou o meu filho? - continuou James.

**Ouviu a porta se fechar e ergueu a cabeça. Dumbledore continuava na sala.**

\- Estou sentindo que virá uma conversa profunda - murmurou Lissy.

**— Por que tão infeliz, Harry? — perguntou em voz baixa. — Você deveria estar se sentindo muito orgulhoso depois do que fez à noite passada.**

\- Exatamente - concordou Lily.

**— Não fez nenhuma diferença**

\- Mas é claro que fez! - disse Lene, revoltada - Harry Potter, você salvou a vida de Sirius Black. Isso fez toda a diferença! Se não fosse pelo que você fez, uma pessoa inocente estaria morta e o culpado nunca teria que encarar o que fez. Ou Peter estaria morto e mesmo assim, Sirius seria capturado e dessa vez Remus iria ser preso também.

Lily observou a amiga com um sorriso, feliz em ver a preocupação dela com Harry.

**— disse Harry com amargura. — Pettigrew conseguiu fugir.**

\- E isso é péssimo, mas eu tenho certeza que alguma hora ele terá o que merece - disse Frank.

**— Não fez nenhuma diferença? — repetiu Dumbledore baixinho.**

\- Dumbledore concorda comigo - disse Lene, orgulhosa.

**— Fez toda a diferença do mundo, Harry.**

\- É, Harry, fez toda a diferença - repetiu Sirius, dando um sorriso grato.

**Você ajudou a desvendar a verdade.**

\- Harry Potter, o Detetive - anunciou George.

**Salvou um homem inocente de um destino terrível.**

\- Não muito sobre o inocente... - brincou James, Sirius riu com ele.

**_Terrível_. A palavra despertou uma lembrança na cabeça de Harry.**

\- Lá vem um pensamento viajado - implicou Ginny.

**_Maior e mais terrível que nunca... _A predição da Profª. Trelawney!**

\- Eu ainda não acredito que aquela mulher realmente consegue fazer algo - resmungou Hermione.

**— Prof. Dumbledore, ontem, quando eu estava fazendo o exame de Adivinhação, a Profª. Trelawney ficou muito... Muito estranha.**

\- Ele vai dizer que é muito normal - disse Ron, sério.

**— Verdade? — disse o diretor. — Hum... Mais estranha do que de costume, você quer dizer?**

\- E eu achando que isso era impossível.

**— É... A voz dela engrossou**

Sirius fez um comentário que foi prontamente ignorado por todos.

**e os olhos giraram e ela falou... que o servo de Voldemort ia se juntar a ele antes da meia-noite... Disse que o servo ia ajudá-lo a voltar ao poder.**

Harry deu um sorriso frio. Pettigrew era um covarde.

**— Harry ergueu os olhos para Dumbledore. — E então ela meio que voltou ao normal, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nada que tinha falado.**

\- Isso já é doença - murmurou Ron.

**Ela... Ela estava fazendo uma predição de verdade?**

Regulus trocou olhares com Sirius, ambos lembrando de como a família Black acreditava nessas coisas.

**Dumbledore pareceu levemente impressionado.**

\- Você conseguiu algo impossível; impressionar Dumbledore - comemorou Neville.

**— Sabe, Harry, acho que talvez estivesse — disse pensativo. — Quem teria imaginado? Isso eleva para duas o total de predições verdadeiras que ela já fez.**

\- E qual foi a outra? - perguntou Alice.

Os Weasley, Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares.

**Eu devia dar à professora um aumento de salário...**

\- Não, por favor - pediu Hermione.

**— Mas... — Harry olhou, perplexo, para o diretor. Como é que Dumbledore podia ouvir uma notícia dessas com tanta calma?**

\- É porque ele já ouviu notícias muito piores e inesperadas - disse Dorcas suavemente. Harry sorriu para ela.

**— Mas... Eu impedi Sirius e o Prof. Lupin de matarem Pettigrew!**

\- E você estava certo - disse Lily.

**Assim vai ser minha culpa se Voldemort voltar!**

\- Claro que não! - disse James imediatamente - Harry, você não pode se culpar por salvar uma vida.

\- Nunca - reforçou Lily firmemente - Não é com você o que a pessoa fará depois de você a salvar, Harry. Mas sim o que você decide fazer quando tem a chance de evitar que uma vida acabe.

**— Não vai, não — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa. — A sua experiência com o Vira-Tempo não lhe ensinou nada, Harry?**

\- Me ensinou que Hermione é realmente louca por fazer isso durante um ano inteiro! - disse Harry.

\- Eu fiz o que precisava para estudar - Hermione defendeu-se.

**As consequências de nossos atos são sempre tão complexas, tão diversas, que predizer o futuro é uma tarefa realmente difícil...**

\- Mas não impossível - murmurou Regulus quietamente.

Lissy o escutou e sorriu para ele.

\- Certamente não.

**A Profª. Trelawney, abençoada seja, é a prova viva disso...**

\- Não que você fosse capaz de adivinhar isso ao ver a aula dela - disse Ron.

**Você teve um gesto muito nobre salvando a vida de Pettigrew...**

_E olhe onde isso me deixou,_ pensou Harry amargurado.

**— Mas se ele ajudar Voldemort a voltar ao poder...**

\- Você não terá nada a ver com isso - disse Frank.

Harry sorriu, grato pelo apoio.

**— Pettigrew lhe deve a vida.**

\- Uma pena que ele não lembre disso - murmurou Harry.

\- Você pode lembrá-lo disso. Você sabe disso, certo? - perguntou Regulus.

**Você mandou a Voldemort um emissário que está em dívida com você...**

Regulus sorriu. Nunca diria isso, mas estava concordando com Dumbledore.

**Quando um bruxo salva a vida de outro, forma-se um certo vínculo entre os dois...**

\- Um vínculo do qual você pode tirar proveito - murmurou Regulus.

**E estarei muito enganado se Voldemort aceitar um servo em dívida com Harry Potter.**

\- Isso só mostra o quanto ele estava desesperado - murmurou Harry.

**— Eu não quero ter nenhum vínculo com Pettigrew! — exclamou Harry.**

\- Acredite, esse vínculo você quer - disse James sério. Isto era uma coisa séria.

**— Ele traiu os meus pais!**

\- Ninguém está dizendo que você tem que suportá-lo, só tirar proveito do vínculo - disse Lene.

**— Assim é a magia no que ela tem de mais profundo e impenetrável, Harry. Mas confie em mim... Quem sabe um dia você se alegrará por ter salvado a vida de Pettigrew.**

\- Dumbledore está certo - afirmou Sirius, simplesmente.

\- Bem, esse dia ainda não chegou - murmurou Harry.

**Harry não conseguiu imaginar quando seria isso.**

\- Uma coisa que nunca mudou - resmungou.

**Dumbledore parecia ter adivinhado o que o garoto estava pensando.**

\- Dumbledore parece ler mentes - murmurou Neville.

_E ele realmente consegue. Só espero que ele não estivesse fazendo isso nesse momento, _pensou Harry.

**— Conheci seu pai muito bem, tanto em Hogwarts quanto depois, Harry**

\- Sério? Eu não diria isso exatamente. Apesar que eu realmente fui algumas vezes para a diretoria - falou James, pensativo.

**— disse o diretor com carinho. — James teria salvado Pettigrew também, tenho certeza.**

James acenou com a cabeça, rigidamente. Por um lado, realmente não iria quer que seus amigos matasse Pettigrew. Mas ele ainda queria que Peter morresse por causar a morte de Lily.

**Harry olhou para o diretor. Dumbledore não riria, podia lhe contar...**

\- Dumbledore é um excelente ouvente - disse Ginny. Lembrava de como ele a apoiara depois de todo o episódio da Câmara Secreta.

**— Ontem à noite, eu pensei que tinha sido o meu pai que tinha conjurado o meu Patrono.**

James balançou a cabeça, triste. Bem que ele gostaria.

**Quero dizer, pensei que estava vendo ele quando me vi atravessando o lago...**

\- Vocês são tão parecidos que confundem até a si mesmos - comentou Sirius.

\- Nem somos _tão _parecidos assim - discordou James.

\- Vocês parecem irmãos gêmeos! - disse Ron.

\- Só que Harry tem o olho mais bonito - comentou Fred em uma voz gay.

\- Obrigado - respondeu Harry em uma voz gay também.

**— Um engano normal — disse Dumbledore gentilmente. — Imagino que já esteja cansado de ouvir dizer, mas você é extraordinariamente parecido com James.**

\- A genética valorizou o que era bom - disse James, convencido.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - reclamou Lily.

\- Nada, amor.

**Exceto nos olhos... Você tem os olhos de sua mãe.**

\- Uma pena - murmurou Lily, causando uma série de protestos imediatos, sendo o mais efetivo o de James Potter.

**Harry sacudiu a cabeça.**

\- Tá vendo, Harry concorda comigo - falou Lily desesperada.

\- Eu não estava concordando com você - contradisse Harry e Lily baixou a cabeça, derrotada.

**— Foi burrice minha pensar que era ele — murmurou o garoto.**

Snape concordava com esse pensamento.

**— Quero dizer, eu sei que ele está morto.**

James fez uma careta.

**— Você acha que os mortos que amamos realmente nos deixam?**

\- Acredito que não - concordou Dorcas.

\- Sim - replicou Regulus na mesma hora.

Claro que depois disso houve um grande debate filosófico, sendo que a maioria concordava com Dumbledore.

**Você acha que não nos lembramos deles ainda mais claramente em momentos de grandes dificuldades?**

\- Mas... - James começou a falar, mas se calou. Harry não tinha _o que_ lembrar.

**O seu pai vive em você, Harry, e se revela mais claramente quando você precisa dele. De que outra forma você poderia produzir aquele Patrono?**

_Tenho certeza que todo o treinamento com Lupin não teve nada a ver,_ pensou Regulus sarcástico.

**Pontas reapareceu ontem à noite.**

James sorriu para Harry.

\- Um Pontas muito melhor que eu - disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

**Levou um momento para Harry compreender o que Dumbledore acabara de dizer.**

\- É porque Dumbledore gosta de complicar as coisas - disse Alice.

**— Ontem à noite Sirius me contou como eles se tornaram Animagos — disse o diretor, sorrindo. — Uma realização fantástica, e não é menos fantástico que tenham ocultado isso de mim.**

\- Obrigado, obrigado - James e Sirius faziam reverências como se estivessem agradecendo aplausos.

Lene e Lily reviraram os olhos.

**Então me lembrei da forma muito incomum que o seu Patrono assumiu,**

\- Você quis dizer a de viado? - provocou Sirius.

\- Cervo - retrucou James de volta.

Alice revirou os olhos e mandou os dois calarem a boca logo.

**quando investiu contra o Sr. Malfoy**

Ginny fez uma careta.

**na partida de Quadribol contra Corvinal. Sabe, Harry, de certa forma você realmente viu o seu pai ontem à noite...**

\- Eu não diria isso - disse James, triste.

**Você o encontrou dentro de si mesmo.**

\- É a melhor parte de mim - murmurou Harry para James.

James sorriu, orgulhoso.

**E Dumbledore saiu da sala deixando Harry com seus pensamentos muito confusos.**

\- Ele tem esse dom - murmurou Hermione.

**Ninguém em Hogwarts sabia a verdade do que acontecera na noite em que Sirius, Buckbeak e Pettigrew desapareceram, exceto Harry, Ron, Hermione e o Prof. Dumbledore.**

\- Resumindo, as mesmas pessoas que sempre sabem de tudo - Neville revirou os olhos.

**À medida que o trimestre foi chegando ao fim, Harry ouviu muitas teorias diferentes sobre o que realmente acontecera,**

\- Eu lembro delas - comentou Ginny - Era cada viagem.

\- As pessoas conseguiram fazer com que tudo ficasse ainda mais impressionante do que já era - concordou Ron.

**mas nenhuma delas sequer se aproximava da verdadeira.**

\- Ninguém nunca iria imaginar que Sirius era inocente - comentou George.

**Malfoy estava enfurecido com a fuga de Buckbeak.**

\- Uma pena.

**Acreditava que Hagrid encontrara um jeito de contrabandear o hipogrifo para um lugar seguro, e parecia indignado que ele e o pai tivessem sido enganados por um guarda-caça.**

\- Vocês não deviam se sentirem mal por isso. Afinal, vocês não tem culpa de não serem inteligentes quanto Hagrid - comentou Sirius.

Snape deu sorriso sarcástico, mas ficou calado.

**Entrementes, Percy Weasley tinha muito a dizer sobre a fuga de Sirius.**

\- Sobre o que ele não tem muito a dizer? - reclamou Fred.

**— Se eu conseguir entrar para o ministério, apresentarei várias propostas sobre a execução das leis da magia!**

\- Que não serão aceitas - disse Ginny.

**— disse ele à única pessoa que queria escutá-lo, sua namoradinha Penelope.**

\- Até hoje eu não entendo como alguém iria querer namorar com ele - comentou Ron.

\- Não que ela seja muito legal também - complementou Hermione.

**Embora o tempo estivesse perfeito, embora a atmosfera estivesse tão animada,**

\- Por que eu sinto que vem algo ruim? - comentou Dorcas.

**embora ele soubesse que tinham realizado quase o impossível ao ajudar Sirius a continuar livre,**

\- Não, você realizou o impossível - disse Sirius.

**Harry jamais chegara tão desanimado a um final de ano letivo.**

\- Nossa - disse Lene - Por que tudo isso, jovem?

\- Meu melhor professor de DCAT estava indo embora.

**Com certeza não era o único aluno que lamentava a partida do Prof. Lupin.**

Remus sorriu, emocionado com isso.

**A turma inteira de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas amargara a demissão do professor.**

\- Eu não acredito nisso - sussurrou, surpreso. Ele tinha conseguido conquistar todos aqueles estudantes?

\- _Eu_ acredito - disse Dorcas - Só é natural que eles te amem.

Remus sorriu para ela.

**— Quem será que vão nos dar o ano que vem? — perguntou Seamus Finnigan deprimido.**

\- Um maluco - resmungou Neville. Odiava Moody² por aquela aula horrível sobre as maldições imperdoáveis.

**— Quem sabe um vampiro — sugeriu Dean Thomas esperançoso.**

\- Infelizmente, não foi um vampiro - disse Ginny irônica.

**Não era apenas a partida do Prof. L****upin que estava pesando na cabeça de Harry. Ele não podia deixar de pensar, e muito, na predição da Profª. Sybill Trelawney.**

\- Harry... Não fique pensando nessas coisas. Elas não levam a nada - disse Lily.

**Ficava imaginando onde estaria Pettigrew, se já teria procurado guarida com Voldemort.**

\- Não acho que Voldemort tenha muito o que oferecer - disse James.

**Mas o que mais deprimia o ânimo de Harry era a perspectiva de regressar à casa dos Dursley.**

\- Não acredito que você ainda terá que retornar para lá! - disse Alice, indignada.

**Durante talvez meia hora, uma gloriosa meia hora, acreditara que iria passar a morar com Sirius...**

\- Teria sido perfeito - murmurou Sirius.

\- Teria - concordou Harry.

**O melhor amigo dos seus pais...**

\- Eu nunca disse nada sobre Sirius ser o meu amigo - disse Lily.

\- Querida, você nem precisa dizer - falou Sirius e deu uma piscadinha.

**Seria a segunda melhor coisa do mundo depois de ter o seu pai de volta.**

\- Ou a minha mãe - acrescentou e Lily sorriu.

**E ainda que não ter notícias de Sirius Black fosse decididamente uma boa notícia,**

Lene bateu em Sirius e ele soltou um gritinho (fazendo com que os meninos rissem).

\- Por que você me bateu?

\- Por que você não mandou cartas por Harry? - ela perguntou rapidamente.

\- Eu achei que fosse mais seguro, para ele, esperar! - defendeu-se Sirius.

Lene respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

\- Okay então.

**pois significava que ele conseguira se esconder com sucesso,**

\- Espero que você seja ótimo nisso - disse Lene.

**Harry não podia deixar de se entristecer quando pensava no lar que poderia ter tido e na circunstância de isso ter se tornado impossível.**

Todos olharam para Harry com pena.

**Os resultados dos exames foram divulgados no último dia do ano letivo.**

\- Só para aumentar a tensão.

**Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham passado em todas as matérias.**

\- Muito bem - disse Lily e abraçou o filho feliz.

\- Eu seria deserdado se não passasse - disse Ron.

\- Que nada, não passamos em astronomia e mamãe superou - disseram George e Fred.

**Harry se admirou de ter se dado bem em Poções.**

\- Todos ficamos surpreso com isso - disse Ginny.

**Suspeitava, muito perspicazmente, que Dumbledore talvez tivesse interferido para impedir Snape de reprová-lo de propósito.**

_Uma pena_, Snape revirou os olhos.

\- Você não faria isso - Lily defendeu Snape.

**O comportamento de Snape com relação a Harry na última semana tinha sido alarmante. O garoto não teria achado possível que a aversão do professor por ele pudesse aumentar, mas sem dúvida isto acontecera.**

\- Até eu percebi que estava pior - disse Neville.

**Um músculo tremia incomodamente no canto da boca fina de Snape toda vez que ele olhava para Harry, e o bruxo flexionava os dedos todo o tempo, como se eles comichassem para apertar o pescoço de Harry.**

_Eu devo querer muito matar o menino,_ pensou Snape.

**Percy conseguira excelentes notas nos exames de N.I.E.M.'s (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia);**

\- Nenhuma surpresa nisso - disse Ron.

**Fred e George passaram raspando nos exames para obter seus N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários em Magia). Entrementes, a casa de Grifinória, em grande parte graças ao seu espetacular desempenho na conquista da Taça de Quadribol, ganhara o Campeonato das Casas, pelo terceiro ano consecutivo.**

\- Todo ano desde que Harry entrou em Hogwarts - disse James, orgulhoso.

\- E Ron, Neville e Hermione - acrescentou Sirius.

**Isto significou que a festa de encerramento do ano letivo se realizou em meio a decorações vermelhas e douradas, e que, na comemoração geral, a mesa da Grifinória foi a mais barulhenta do Salão.**

\- Sempre é, mesmo quando a Sonserina ganha - disse Lene.

\- Claro. Os sonserinos não comemoram a vitória ai - disse Regulus com um sorriso malicioso. Ah, aquelas festas eram sem duvidas as melhores.

**Até Harry enquanto comia, bebia, conversava e ria com todos,**

\- Um ato excepcional para o Trio - disse Fred.

**conseguira esquecer a viagem de regresso à casa dos Dursley no dia seguinte.**

\- Queria dizer que eu esqueci também - disse Lily.

**Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts deixou a estação na manhã seguinte, Hermione comunicou a Harry e a Ron uma notícia surpreendente.**

\- Está decidindo pular um ano letivo? - sugeriu Lissy.

\- Claro que não - disse Hermione horrorizada.

\- Bem, você tem capacidade para isso.

\- Obrigada - disse Hermione, corada.

**— Fui ver a Profª. McGonagall hoje de manhã, pouco antes do café.**

\- Os professores realmente não podem ter paz.

**Resolvi abandonar Estudos dos Trouxas.**

\- É uma matéria muito boa - falou Frank, chateado.

**— Mas você passou na prova com trezentos e vinte por cento! — exclamou Ron.**

\- Excelente nota - disse Remus, impressionado.

**— Eu sei — suspirou Hermione — mas não vou poder viver outro ano igual a este. Aquele Vira-Tempo estava me levando à loucura. Eu o devolvi.**

\- Sábia decisão - disse Hermione.

**Sem Estudos dos Trouxas e Adivinhação, vou poder ter um horário normal outra vez.**

**— Ainda não consigo acreditar que você não tenha nos contado. Pensávamos que éramos seus amigos.**

\- E vocês são - ela prometeu.

**— Prometi que não contaria a ninguém — disse Hermione com severidade.**

\- Você leva tudo muito a sério.

\- _Era_ algo sério.

**Ela se virou para olhar para Harry, que observava Hogwarts desaparecer de vista por trás de um morro. Dois meses inteiros até poder revê-la...**

\- Parece até que está falando de uma amante.

\- Não, mais Hogwarts é o lugar que eu mais amo - afirmou Harry veemente.

**— Ah, se anima, Harry! — disse Hermione triste.**

\- Eu estava ficando depressiva por sua causa.

\- Desculpa?

\- Só dessa vez.

**— Eu estou bem — se apressou o garoto a dizer. — Estou só pensando nas férias.**

\- Porque Harry Potter não gosta de férias - disse Fred.

**— É, eu também tenho pensado nelas — disse Ron. — Harry você tem que vir ficar conosco.**

\- Acredite, você não quer isso mais que eu.

**Vou combinar com mamãe e papai, depois te ligo. Agora já sei usar um _feletone_...**

\- Sabe tanto que não sabe o nome - implicou Ginny.

\- Eu quase acertei - defendeu-se Ron.

**— Um telefone, Ron — corrigiu-o Hermione. — Sinceramente, você é quem devia fazer Estudos dos Trouxas no ano que vem...**

**Ron fingiu que não tinha ouvido o comentário.**

\- Ron finalmente está ficando inteligente, evitando brigas que ele não pode ganhar - disse Neville.

**— Vai haver a Copa Mundial de Quadribol agora no verão! Que é que você acha, Harry?**

\- Eu acho maravilhoso - disse Harry - Os jogos são... algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes - falou sonhador.

**Vem ficar com a gente e aí podemos assistir aos jogos!**

\- Vão, por favor - implorou James, animado. Harry _tinha _que ver a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

**Papai geralmente arranja entradas no ministério.**

\- Sabia que aquele lugar servia para algo - disse Ginny.

**Esta proposta teve o efeito de animar Harry bastante.**

\- Se isso não animasse também, nada mais iria - disse Neville

**— É... Aposto que os Dursley iriam gostar que eu fosse, principalmente depois do que fiz com a tia Guida...**

Todos explodiram em risadas, lembrando do acontecido.

**Sentindo-se bem mais alegre, Harry jogou várias partidas de Snap Explosivo com Ron e Hermione**

\- E perdi várias delas - comentou.

**e, quando a bruxa com a carrocinha de lanches chegou,**

\- Ela trabalha ai desde sempre né? - perguntou Lene curiosa.

Sirius deu de ombros.

**ele comprou uma enorme refeição, mas nada que tivesse chocolate.**

\- Isso mesmo, seja saudável - disse Lily.

**Mas a tarde já ia avançada quando aconteceu a coisa que o deixou realmente feliz...**

Lily sorriu. Mesmo sem saber o que era, já estava contente.

**— Harry — chamou-o Hermione de repente, espiando por cima do seu ombro. — Que é essa coisa do lado de fora da sua janela?**

\- Espero que não seja grades de novo - disse Alex.

\- Não, Harry estava feliz, lembra? - disse Josh.

\- Ah, é verdade - disse Alex.

**Harry se virou para olhar. Havia uma coisa muito pequena e cinzenta que aparecia e desaparecia de vista do lado de fora da janela.**

\- Um passarinho? - sugeriu Lissy.

\- Quase - replicou Harry, sorrindo.

**Ele se levantou para ver melhor e concluiu que era uma coruja minúscula, carregando uma carta demasiado grande para o seu tamanho.**

\- Que absurdo! De quem é está coruja? - questionou Alice, irritada. Isso era uma exploração.

Os Weasleys e Harry se entreolharam, mas ficaram calados.

**A coruja era tão pequena, na realidade, que não parava de dar cambalhotas no ar, impelida para cá e para lá pelo deslocamento de ar do trem.**

\- Ela não devia estar entregando nada ainda - reclamou Alice.

**Harry baixou depressa a janela, esticou o braço e recolheu-a.**

\- Um gesto bondoso - falou Alice.

**Ao tato, ela lembrava um pomo de ouro muito fofo.**

\- Você não está a chamando de gorda, está? - perguntou Ginny, com um olhar mortal. O namorado engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, negando com convicção.

**O garoto recolheu a coruja cuidadosamente pra dentro.**

Alice sorriu para Harry.

**A ave deixou cair a carta no banco e começou a voar pela cabine dos garotos, aparentemente muito satisfeita consigo mesma por ter se desincumbido de sua tarefa.**

\- Ela nem percebe o abuso que sofreu - disse Alice, triste.

**Edwiges deu um estalo com o bico numa espécie de digna censura.**

\- Sua coruja é muito orgulhosa - disse Alice com carinho. Não conhecia Edwiges, mas ela já era um dos seus animais preferidos.

**Crookshanks se aprumou no assento, acompanhando a coruja com os seus enormes olhos amarelos.**

\- Esse seu gato... - disse Frank.

\- Só é inteligente - disse Hermione, revirando os olhos. Estava cansada das teorias de conspiração que envolviam seu animal de estimação**.**

**Ron, reparando nisso, segurou a coruja para protegê-la do perigo iminente.**

\- Não acredito que você ainda desconfie assim de Crookshanks! - protestou Hermione, indignada.

\- Ele não deixou de ser um gato, deixou? - retrucou Ron de volta.

**Harry apanhou a carta. Vinha endereçada a ele.**

Sirius sorriu, já imaginando que tinha sido ele quem havia mandado. Sabia que iria escrever a Harry assim que achasse seguro o suficiente.

**O garoto abriu a carta e gritou:**

**— É do Sirius!**

Sirius e Harry trocaram sorrisos. Era bom saber que era tão importante um para o outro.

\- Foi como ganhar um presente de natal - disse Harry, feliz.

Lily tentou sorrir, mas uma vozinha na cabeça dela não a deixava parar de se culpar pelo fato do filho ficar ficar tão feliz quanto algo tão simples por receber uma carta do padrinho. Era para ele as receber todo dia e ainda ficar revoltado por ser obrigado a perder o tempo dele com isso, ou qualquer outra coisa que meninos normais pensassem aos treze anos!

**— Quê? — exclamaram Ron e Hermione excitados. — Leia em voz alta!**

\- E se tivesse algo privativo? - perguntou Lene, mas não falava sério. Sirius nem tivera tempo para trocar segredos com Harry.

**_Caro Harry,_**

**_Espero que esta o encontre antes de você chegar à casa dos seus tios._**

\- Já vi que algo deu certo - murmurou Sirius.

**_Não sei se eles estão acostumados com correios-coruja._**

\- Não exatamente.

**_Buckbeak e eu estamos escondidos. Não vou lhe dizer onde, caso esta coruja caia em mãos indesejáveis._**

\- Uma boa decisão - Regulus concordou com o irmão. Sirius sorriu para ele. Elogios eram raros entre os Blacks.

**_Tenho minhas dúvidas se ela é confiável,_**

\- É mais confiável que melhores amigos hoje em dia - comentou James acidamente.

Todos se entreolharam tensos, mas ninguém falou nada.

**_mas foi a melhor que consegui encontrar e me pareceu ansiosa para se encarregar da entrega._**

\- Mas você devia ter o bom senso de não a mandar - reclamou Alice.

\- Desculpe - pediu Sirius.

**_Acredito que os dementadores ainda estejam me procurando, mas eles não têm a menor esperança de me encontrar aqui._**

\- Você deve estar em um lugar trouxa - disse Frank pensativo.

\- Provavelmente - concordou Sirius.

**_Estou planejando deixar os trouxas me verem em breve, muito longe de Hogwarts, de modo que a segurança sobre o castelo seja relaxada._**

\- Isso é muito legal da sua parte - disse Lissy, sorrindo.

\- Obrigado - disse Sirius.

**_Há uma coisa que não cheguei a lhe dizer durante o nosso breve encontro._**

\- Só uma - brincou Harry.

\- Não reclame. Agora você irá ter que me aturar dizendo muitas coisas - disse Sirius.

\- Está ótimo para mim - disse Harry.

**_Fui eu que lhe mandei a Firebolt..._**

\- Obrigado, Almofadinhas - disse James.

\- De nada, Pontas - respondeu Sirius sincero - Eu só queria ver o meu afilhado podendo jogar o melhor jogo do mundo.

**— Ah! — exclamou Hermione triunfante. — Estão vendo! Eu disse a vocês que tinha sido ele!**

\- Vocês vão brigar sobre isso de novo? - Ginny revirou os olhos.

**— É, mas ele não tinha enfeitiçado a vassoura, tinha? — retrucou Ron. — Ai!**

**A corujinha, agora piando feliz em sua mão, bicava-lhe um dedo, no que parecia ser uma demonstração de carinho.**

\- E é - disse Ginny, defendendo a coruja.

**_...Crookshanks levou a ordem de compra à Agência-Coruja para mim._**

\- Estou dizendo que seu gato não é normal - murmurou Frank.

**_Usei o seu nome, mas mandei sacarem o ouro do meu cofre em Gringotes._**

\- Você não precisava fazer isso - disse James.

Regulus franziu a testa.

\- Como você conseguiu ter acesso ao seu cofre?

Sirius deu de ombros.

**_Por favor, considere a vassoura o equivalente a treze anos de presentes do seu padrinho._**

\- Não é suficiente - brincou Harry - Terá que me dar vários outros presentes.

\- Com certeza - ironizou Sirius.

**_Gostaria também de me desculpar pelo susto que lhe dei aquela noite, no ano passado, quando você abandonou a casa do seu tio. Minha esperança era apenas dar uma olhada em você antes de iniciar viagem para o norte, mas acho que a minha aparição o assustou._**

\- Mais uma prova que não existe isso de adivinhação - disse Hermione, arrogantemente.

Regulus a encarou com desprezo, mas não disse nada.

**_Estou anexando outro presente para você, e acho que ele tornará o seu próximo ano em Hogwarts mais prazeroso._**

James olhou para Sirius confuso. Do que o amigo estaria falando? Harry já tinha tudo que precisava: capa, mapa de Hogwarts e amigos.

**_Se algum dia precisar de mim, mande me dizer._**

\- Idiota. Ele é o seu afilhado, ele precisa de você sempre - disse Lene.

\- Mas eu não posso estar lá para ele sempre - disse Sirius tristemente.

\- Não podia - corrigiu Lene - Agora você pode.

**_Sua coruja me encontrará.  
Escreverei novamente em breve._**

\- É melhor que escreva, Sirius Black - ameaçou Lily.

\- Sim, mamãe - replicou.

**_Sirius._**

\- Não precisava assinar - brigou James, preocupado com o amigo e o filho.

\- Foi só para eu saber quem eu era - Harry tentou tranquilizar.

**Harry espiou ansioso dentro do envelope. Havia outro pedaço de pergaminho. Examinou-o depressa e se sentiu inesperadamente aquecido e satisfeito como se tivesse bebido uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada quente, de um gole só.**

James e Lily sorriram amplamente, felizes em ouvir como Harry estava bem.

**_Pela presente, eu, Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter, dou-lhe permissão para visitar Hogsmeade nos fins de semana._**

\- Isso é ótimo! - disseram Dorcas, Lene, James e Remus empolgados.

\- Mas Sirius é um fugitivo, então como isso é válido? - questionou Frank confuso.

\- Porque Dumbledore sabe a verdade - lembrou Harry.

\- Ainda assim... Esses registros devem ficar em algum lugar - comentou Regulus.

**— Dumbledore vai aceitar esta autorização!**

\- Acho que ele teria aceitado até mesmo se você pedisse para sair próximo ano - disse Neville.

**— exclamou Harry alegremente. O garoto tornou a olhar para a carta de Sirius. — Espera aí, tem um P.S.**

**_Achei que o seu amigo Ron talvez quisesse ficar com a coruja,_**

\- Somente se ele cuidar bem dela - ameaçou Alice.

\- Ele cuidou - Harry a tranquilizou.

**_pois é minha culpa que ele não tenha mais um rato._**

\- Não acho que Ron ligue para isso - murmurou George.

\- Mas é um ótimo presente.

**Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram. A corujinha continuava a piar agitada.**

\- Ela é imperativa, não?

\- Só um pouco.

**— Ficar com a coruja? — perguntou o garoto hesitante. Ele mirou a ave um momento; depois, para grande surpresa de Harry e Hermione, ofereceu-a para Crookshanks cheirar.**

\- Isso que é uma mudança - disse Neville, entre gargalhadas.

**— Qual é a sua avaliação? — perguntou Ron ao gato.**

\- Não me surpreenderia se ele respondesse.

\- Certo, Frank - Hermione falou irritada.

**— Isto é decididamente uma coruja?**

**Crookshanks ronronou.**

\- Está vendo? Uma resposta - o Longbottom irritou a Granger.

Ron olhou divertido para os dois.

**— Para mim é o suficiente — disse Ron feliz. — É minha.**

\- Espero que a use para falar com Harry - disse Josh.

\- Com certeza.

**Harry leu e releu a carta de Sirius até a estação de King's Cross.**

Sirius sorriu, emocionado.

**E continuava a apertá-la na mão quando ele, Ron e Hermione passaram a barreira da plataforma 9 e ½. Harry localizou o tio Vernon imediatamente. Estava parado a uma boa distância do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley,**

\- Uma pena que meus pais tenham chegado tão perto desse... porco - disse Ginny.

**espiando-os desconfiado, e, quando a Sra. Weasley abraçou Harry, as piores suspeitas do tio a respeito do casal pareceram se confirmar.**

\- Realmente, uma pena que eles não estejam nas expectativas de Vernon - ironizou Harry.

**— Eu ligo para falar da Copa Mundial! — gritou Ron para Harry**

\- Bom ligar mesmo - concordou James, ansioso.

**quando o amigo acenou um adeus para ele e Hermione, e saiu empurrando o carrinho com sua mala e a gaiola de Edwiges em direção ao tio, que o cumprimentou da maneira habitual.**

\- Ou seja, fez algo rude e grosseiro? - sugeriu Dorcas.

\- Algo assim - replicou Harry.

**— Que é isso? — rosnou, olhando para o envelope que Harry ainda segurava na mão. — Se é outro formulário para eu assinar, pode tirar o cavalinho...**

\- Não preciso mais de você para isso - falou Harry, arrogante.

James nunca sentiu-se tão orgulhoso.

**— Não é, não — respondeu Harry alegremente. — É uma carta do meu padrinho.**

\- O melhor padrinho do mundo - acrescentou Harry.

\- Obrigado - disse Sirius, envergonhado.

**— Padrinho? — engasgou o tio Vernon. — Você não tem padrinho!**

\- Eu queria ter visto isso - disse Hermione divertida.

**— Tenho, sim — respondeu Harry animado. — Era o melhor amigo da minha mãe e do meu pai.**

\- Já disse que eu não sei nada sobre Sirius ser o meu melhor amigo - comentou Lily.

\- E eu já disse que todos sabem que você me ama - replicou Sirius, piscando em seguida.

\- Nem tente roubar Lily - advertiu James, em um tom divertido.

\- Com medo da competição, James? - provocou Sirius.

\- Não. Com medo da reação de Marlene - disse James, fingindo estar assustado ao olhar para a morena.

Lene fez uma cara irritada, mas depois piscou para Lily e James.

**E é um assassino condenado, mas fugiu da prisão dos bruxos e está foragido.**

\- Neste momento, eu estou até feliz dessa imagem minha - disse Sirius, rindo de se acabar.

**Mas ele gosta de manter contato comigo... Saber das minhas notícias... Verificar se estou feliz...**

\- Muito boa essa! - disseram os gêmeos, entre os risos.

Todos, até mesmo Snape, não estavam conseguido controlarem as risadas.

\- Eu sempre soube que você era um Maroto, Harry - disse James, ainda rindo no meio das palavras.

Harry sorriu.

**E, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver a cara de horror do tio Vernon,**

-_ Your shit from the past will come back to haunt you, a boomerang effect, a reminder, to taunt you. So mark my words, for life to be rich... Never forget: Karma's a bitch³_ \- cantarolou Lissy, feliz - Música trouxa - explicou depois.

\- Combinou bem com a situação - falou Ginny.

**Harry rumou para a saída da estação, Edwiges chocalhando à frente,**

\- Ainda vou conhecer essa coruja - disse Alice decidida.

**para o que prometia ser um verão muito melhor do que o anterior.**

\- Acabou - anunciou George.

\- Harry, você pode ficar conosco um pouco? - pediu Lily - Faz um tempo que você não fica comigo e James.

James concordou, parecendo um pouco triste.

\- Desculpe - Harry pediu, envergonhado. Para ele, não era simples equilibrar o pouco que tempo livre que tinha. Queria conversar com Ron e Hermione, como sempre. Passar um tempo com a namorada, aproveitando para matar a saudade de todos os meses que passara separado dela. Divertir-se com os gêmeos e conhecer mais de Sirius e Remus adolescentes. Descobrir mais sobre os misteriosos irmãos Paltrown. Conversar com Alice, Dorcas, Lene e Frank. E, claro, queria passar um tempo com Regulus, que se tornara rapidamente seu melhor amigo - Eu fico com vocês - disse.

Eles se levantaram e foram para um quarto vazio conversarem.

\- Então, Harry... - começou Lily - Eu sei que você já sabe disso, mas é algo que eu preciso falar. Você precisa nos ouvir dizer isso. Eu e James... Nós sentimos muito. Por não estar com você quando cresceu, por não ter te dado condições de vida melhores - disse.

\- Está tudo bem, mãe - disse Harry, tentando evitar que os pais se sentissem mal por sua causa.

\- Não, não está - afirmou James firmemente - Harry, eu queria te dar _tudo_. Queria que você sempre tivesse roupas novas, adequadas ao seu tamanho, vassouras de quadribol perfeitas, livros e óculos. E eu _sei_ que eu podia ter te dado tudo isso se eu estivesse vivo; dinheiro é o que não falta pra família Potter. Mas mais que tudo isso, eu queria ter sido um bom pai para você, como o meu foi para mim. Queria estar com você desde quando estivesse aprendendo a engatinhar até você sair de casa. Queria te levar para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, ir ao Beco Diagonal, ver um jogo de Quadribol. Te ensinar a jogar. Perturbar quando você estivesse afim de alguém pela primeira vez. Estar perto quando você tivesse pesadelos, contar histórias para você dormir. Eu queria tanto fazer isso tudo com você que dói e eu não posso imaginar o quão pior isso deve ser para você. Eu perdi todas essas fases da sua vida e eu nunca irei me perdoar por isso - falou James, por fim. Ele estava pensando nisso fazia tempo.

Harry olhou para o pai surpreso. Nunca esperou ouvir isso de James, no entanto, uma parte dele sempre quis ouvir algo assim vindo pai. E sim, como ele queria que a vida dele houvesse sido assim. Mas não tinha sido e ele tinha se tornado uma pessoa completamente diferente por causa disso. Não havia sentido em se culpar por todas as coisas que não aconteceram. Harry só estava grato da oportunidade de conhecer James e Lily e talvez mudar as coisas, melhorar a vida das pessoas.

\- E isso é tudo culpa nossa - disse Lily, baixo - Nós tínhamos um bebê e resolvermos continuar lutando na guerra. Por que nós não fugimos quando eu estava grávida? - perguntou ela, irritada. Se ela tivesse feito isso, Harry teria crescido com ela e James.

James concordou com a cabeça. Não gostava da ideia de deixar a Inglaterra, mas era um sacrífico que ele faria em paz por Harry.

\- Mas _eu _nunca perdoaria vocês por não fazerem nada - disse Harry, repentinamente irritado - Como vocês acham que eu ia me sentir ao saber que vocês estavam participando ativamente da luta contra um louco e se retiraram por _minha_ causa? Que vocês eram umas das poucas pessoas que não corriam ao nome de Voldemort e, por minha causa, foram embora? Como eu contaria as pessoas que meus pais eram heróis, mas eles decidiram fugir? Que vocês abandonaram tudo, todos os seus princípios, tudo o que vocês achavam certo, para me darem a oportunidade de ser feliz? Que tipo de felicidade vocês acham que eu teria vivendo uma vida de covarde? Como vocês acham que vocês iriam lidar com o fato que iriam receber noite após noite a notícia que mais um amigo de vocês estava morto? Como vocês iam abandonar Sirius? Lily, você ia deixar Alice para trás? E Remus? - Harry despejou, liberando toda a raiva que tinha sentido pela ideia. Ele nunca iria se perdoar se as coisas fossem assim e, pior, nunca iria respeitar James e Lily.

James e Lily estavam chocados. Nunca tinham esperados que Harry fosse agir assim perante essa ideia. Eles só queriam a chance de uma vida tranquila com ele. Mas também sabiam que o menino estava certo. Eles jamais poderiam abandonar seus amigos e princípios e ainda assim viverem felizes. Não podiam ficar sentados, sem fazer absolutamente nada, enquanto acontecia uma guerra civil no país deles.

\- Você está certo - falou Lily, por fim - Eu só queria que as coisas fossem diferentes - ela disse.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- E elas serão, mãe. Eu prometo.

xxxx

Sirius aproximou-se de Lene e a chamou para conversar, estranhamente sério. Lene trocou olhares com Dorcas e então se levantou, seguindo o namorado para um lugar mais vazio do jardim.

\- O que você queria falar? - perguntou Lene, assim que eles se sentaram, estranhando o silêncio do namorado.

Sirius respirou fundo, sem saber muito bem por onde começar. Era um Black, agradecimentos nunca foram ensinados a ele.

\- Lene, eu tenho que agradecer - disse e depois parou incerto.

\- Pelo quê, Sirius? - ela questionou confusa. Não entendia o ponto daquela conversa.

Sirius pensou em todos os esses últimos dias, em como sua visão de mundo fora alterada drasticamente e como ele sentira-se uma pessoa terrível. Em como ele precisou de alguém junto dele em cada passo do caminho. Em como cada risada ou palavra de Marlene McKinnon o impedira de ir insano.

\- Por ficar cuidando de mim nesses últimos dias. Ler esse livro foi muito difícil e eu honestamente não sei se conseguiria sem você - disse Sirius - Sei que nem sempre sou a pessoa mais fácil do mundo, mas espero que saiba que você é uma das coisas que me faz mais feliz na vida, Marlene.

\- Sirius... - ela disse feliz. Não entendia nem como alguém era capaz de sentir-se tão bem quanto ela se sentia nesse instante - Eu fiz tudo isso simplesmente porque me importo com você. Eu acho que você é uma daquelas raras pessoas pelas quais vale a pena lutar.

Sirius sorriu também, sentindo-se feliz com as palavras da namorada. Nunca fora uma pessoa de envolver-se emocionalmente, sempre fora mais físico, mas valia a pena envolver-se totalmente com Lene. Ele apertou a mão dela e a sentiu apertar de volta.

xxxx

Regulus olhou em volta, sentindo-se deslocado sem a presença de Harry e Sirius ali na sala. Não tinha muito o que fazer nem com quem falar; não era como se fosse amigo de nenhuma das pessoas que estava ali. Nessa hora, sentiu mais falta do que o normal de Raya, Theo e Gael, seus melhores amigos em Hogwarts. Ele queria estar com eles, jogando conversa fora ou sentado em cima da mesa de uma sala vazia que tinham descoberto (era o lugar preferido deles para beber).

Mas ao invés disso, estava ali, sentado sozinho e sem nada para fazer. Parecia um idiota.

Remusgando mentalmente, decidiu dar uma volta e não ficou surpreso ao ver Severus fazer o mesmo. Ele também não pertencia a este lugar.

\- Acho que devíamos nos considerarmos sortudos de estarmos no meio de tantos grifinórios e ainda não termos sido mortos - comentou, aparecendo ao lado de Snape.

\- Ou é sorte deles que nós tenhamos sido tão legais e os aturado todo esse tempo - disse Snape, dando um leve sorriso.

Regulus sorriu de volta, procurando algo para dizer.

\- Mas pelo que eu sei você é um destaque em DCAT, estou certo? - perguntou após alguns segundos.

Snape sorriu convencido.

\- É uma das minhas melhores matérias. Mas na verdade as pessoas acham isso porque eu prático alguns feitiços não usuais - disse Severus.

Agora Regulus ficou realmente interessado. Nada como atrair um Black como as palavras "não usuais" ou "não exatamente legal". Pediu para Snape explicar mais. Qualquer conhecimento podia ser a diferença entre vida e morte na guerra.

xxxx

\- O que você acha que Regulus está fazendo conversando com Snape? - perguntou Ron, suspeito. Não gostou nenhum um pouco de ver os dois sonserinos tão amiguinhos.

Hermione deu de ombros. Não gostava muito de Regulus, pois achava o menino muito moralmente flexível e preconceituoso. Mas isso não significava que só porque ele estava conversando com Snape, ele estava tramando algo. Provavelmente os dois só estavam conversando sobre conhecidos ou escola.

\- Vamos lá, Hermione, você acha que algo bom pode vir dessa amizade? - questionou Ron.

\- Claro que não - disse Hermione - Mas não sou eu quem tem que julgar isso. Se eles quiserem serem amigos, sejam.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. É só que... - Ron hesitou -...Eu fico preocupado com o Harry.

\- Com o Harry? - Hermione piscou, confusa.

\- Sim. É, bem, ele está bem amigo do Regulus. Mas não sei se Regulus é uma pessoa boa - disse por fim.

Hermione sorriu para o namorado. Sabia que ele estava só cuidando de Harry.

\- Ron, o Harry é bem grandinho para ser amigo de quem ele quiser. Ele sabe, mais do que ninguém, quando alguém está tentando o manipular ou fazer mal - disse Hermione. Ela hesitou antes de acrescentar - Eu também não gosto muito de Regulus. Mas ele parece se preocupar verdadeiramente com o Harry.

\- Eu sei que ele não quer fazer mal a Harry - explicou Ron - Mas o que eu acho é que talvez ele seja uma má influência. Talvez ele faça mal a Harry sem nem saber.

Hermione pensou em todas as conversas que Harry e Regulus tinham entre si e viu-se incomodada pelo fato que não tinha ideia do que eles falavam nessas horas.

\- Talvez - concordou Hermione, por fim.

xxxx

Neville, Frank e Alice aproveitavam o tempo livre para lanchar e conversar. Queriam se conhecer melhor.

\- Então no quinto ano, eu saí correndo quando eu vi a sua mãe... - contava Frank.

-...E eu fiquei com raiva de você por uma semana inteira por isso - disse Alice sorrindo.

\- E você? Já gostou de alguém? - perguntou Frank.

Neville imediatamente parou de rir e corou, desviando o olhar.

Alice e Frank se entreolharam. Isto era um claro sim.

\- Quem foi? - perguntaram em uníssono.

Neville olhou para o lado, conferindo se não tinha ninguém perto.

\- Vocês tem que jurar não contar para ninguém, certo? - ele pediu.

\- Somos seus pais, Nev. Não iremos contar para ninguém - disse Alice e revirou os olhos.

\- Ok. Eu já tive uma queda pela Ginny4 - contou, olhando para o chão logo depois.

Frank e Alice olharam um para o outro, sem saberem como reagir a isso.

\- Mas isso foi há muito tempo - Neville disse, ignorando a surpresa dos pais - E tudo mudou quando... - ele parou de falar, mais envergonhado ainda.

\- Quando o quê? - perguntou Alice ansiosa. Era bom ter uma confirmação que o seu filho não estava apaixonado pela namorada do amigo dele e o filho da melhor amiga dela.

\- Quando eu conheci Luna - disse com um sorriso e os pais já souberam que este deviam ser um caso sem solução. Era realmente paixão. Principalmente porque ele começou a descrever a menina logo depois.

xxxx

Lissy, Alex e Josh estavam em uma conversa tranquila quando foram chamados por Dorcas e Remus. Curiosos, eles se aproximaram.

\- O que vocês acham de jogarmos algum jogo agora? - questionou Dorcas, simpática.

Os irmãos se entreolharam, mas rapidamente aceitaram. Não custava nada interagir um pouco.

xxxx

Quando Sirius voltou com Marlene, encontrou Remus jogando com Dorcas e os irmãos Paltrown. Achou a cena curiosa e não queria interromper, mas queria falar com o Lupin. Tocou de leve no ombro do amigo que se virou para ele e pareceu entender tudo. Assentiu, falou algo para Dorcas e se levantou.

\- Você sabe onde está James? - perguntou Remus.

\- Estou indo procurá-lo agora - respondeu Sirius.

Não demorou muito e o encontraram, deitado com a cabeça no colo de Lily, com Harry sentado na outra ponta da cama.

\- James? Você pode vir aqui um instante? - pediu Sirius.

James respirou fundo. Não queria se mover, estava em um lugar perfeito. Mas tinha atender o pedido do amigo. Então levantou-se do lugar e seguiu os amigos. Os três fizeram uma parada na cozinha e pegaram as bebidas alcoólicas. Todos sabiam que iam precisar disso se fossem falar de Peter.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que ele traiu a gente - disse Sirius, por fim.

\- Aquele filho da mãe - concordou Remus.

\- Não sei o que eu vou fazer para não quebrar a cara dele quando o ver em Hogwarts novamente - falou James, tomando um gole na garrafa de alguma substância que não sabia o que era e nem se importava.

\- Eu confiei nele - disse Remus.

\- Todos confiamos - disse Sirius.

\- Eu vou matá-lo - anunciou James. Nenhum dos amigos protestou.

* * *

¹ - Okay, só queria deixar claro que não tenho problemas com homossexualidade. Mas não acredito que o Sirius em específico iria agradecer por ser chamado de uma coisa que ele não é, no caso gay.

² - Se eu não me engano, Neville não chega a saber que o professor "Alastor Moody" era na verdade Bartolomeu Crouch Jr.

³ - Está música realmente existe e pertence a Dj Stephanie. A tradução do trecho é mais ou menos assim: _Sua merda do passado irá voltar para lhe assombrar, um efeito boomerang, um lembrete, para lhe zombar. Então grave as minhas palavras, para a vida ser rica... Nunca esqueça: Karma é uma vadia._

4 - Ok, antes que comecem a shippar Neville/Ginny ou algo assim, somente coloquei aqui porque acho algo realmente provável de ter acontecido considerado que os dois eram bem amigos e o Neville não falava muito com outras garotas. Mas não tenho interesse em usar isso em um futuro próximo.

Nota: Nem acredito que esse é o capítulo final de Lendo Harry Potter 3. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Queria saber a opinião de vocês sobre Cursed Child e se alguém vê Scream (ainda não superei a morte de um personagem de lá). Também queria agradecer por vocês lerem LHP3 até aqui e LHP4 está vindo.


	23. Agradecimentos

Não consigo acreditar ainda que terminei o terceiro livro. Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, sempre interminável, dos capítulos. Não posso prometer postar Lendo Harry Potter 4 mais rápido, mas acredito que sairá bem mais rápido que LHP3. E, claro, queria agradecer a vocês, que tiveram a paciência de me acompanhar até aqui. Lendo Harry Potter não seria nada sem vocês. Sempre que estou com preguiça de fazer o capítulo, prefiro não escrever logo. Porque eu acho que vocês merecem um capítulo escrito com mais dedicação do que alguém que está só colocando qualquer coisa para acabar logo.

Não irei mentir; Lendo Harry Potter 3 foi um processo muito difícil e longo. Houve horas em que eu achei que eu não iria conseguir. Momentos sem tempo algo ou criatividade, em que a frustração era grande. Mas mesmo assim, eu jamais pensei em abandonar a fanfic e prometo que nunca irei. Porque nunca desistiria de uma história tão importante para mim e, eu gosto de acreditar nisso, para vocês também.

Quero agradecer cada comentário que eu recebi. Acredite ou não, fico sempre ansiosa para saber a reação após um capítulo e eu amo quando algum leitor sugere algo, como mais cenas de tal pessoa ou família.

Mas tem duas leitoras em especial que eu queria agradecer: lunapotter124 (o site não aceita ponto). Obrigada por estar sempre lendo e comentando. Você não faz ideia de como foi importante para mim. E a Izabella Bella Black, que gosta de falar tanto quanto eu e se tornou uma leitora/amiga essencial. Já conto com os seus comentários a cada capítulo e as nossas conversas sempre são interessantes.

Também gostaria de agradecer a duas pessoas muitos especiais na minha vida. Gi e Gaby, eu não sei se vocês vão ver isso um dia. Mas sabiam que LHP sempre será uma parte de vocês e feita para vocês. Se eu não tivesse conhecidos vocês em 2012, não se sei se teria conseguido chegar até aqui.

Enfim, eu estou com muito sono para fazer o agradecimento decente que esta história e vocês merecem. Mas sabiam que eu estou muito feliz com o resultado final de LHP3 e empolgadíssima para LHP4.

* * *

PS: Talvez eu altere isso aqui mais tarde para fazer um agradecimento melhor.

PS2: Primeiro cap de LHP4 já postado:

www

.

fanfiction

.

net/

s/

12184287

/1/

Lendo-Harry-Potter-4


End file.
